Leyendo el Pasado II: Frostbite
by Lira12
Summary: Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la espera de que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió? Es hora de leer la segunda parte de Vampire Academy, un nuevo libro está por leerse.
1. Prólogo

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la espera de que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Prólogo

.: Rose :.

Me apoyé de antebrazos en el barandal del balcón mirando hacia abajo, era una altura considerable, estábamos como en el… piso… más alto… bueno, la verdad es que estábamos en el piso número diez de una torre cómicamente alta, como en las películas medievales.

El edifico era antiguo así que la altura por piso era considerablemente alta, casi parecía que estábamos en un piso veinte o quizás más. Ninguno de los guardianes se atrevía a bajar a escalada, al menos no sin instrumentos para rapel.

El maldito sistema de seguridad seguía sin funcionar y todo gracias a Adrian que estando embriagado dejo caer el líquido de una botella sobre el sistema y este hizo un corto tras cerrarse por completo dejándonos atrapados. Aunque nadie culpa a Adran, yo no podía dejar de sentirme encerrada y gracias Dimitri que rompió la cerradura del ventanal podía salir un rato de la habitación.

Lissa tenía razón, yo no era tan claustrofóbica, solo era el cansancio de entonces el que casi me hace estrangular a Adrian y volverme histérica.

El cielo estrellado era hermoso, tantas y miles de estrellas estaban presentes sobre mí en una danza junto a la luna que brilla por luz propia. El hermoso platinado se extendía por el campo de la corte, iluminando a los faroles que mostraban senderos hermosos donde apenas se podía ver gente caminar, parecían hormiguitas.

La brisa suave jugaba con mi cabello y daba la sensación de estar abajo, en el campo alzando los brazos y sintiendo la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, pero no lo era, puesto que estaba arriba encerrada y todo era una ilusión encantadora de la cual no quería despertar.

– Pizza servida; novio ruso esperándote – Escuche la voz de Lissa detrás de mí. Sonreí tranquilamente y la miré.

– Querrás decir dios ruso – Dije. Ella rió.

– ¿Aún necesitas un poco más de aire? – Preguntó tranquila.

– No, supongo que la pizza gana la balanza – Dije sonriendo.

Entre con ella en la sala. Una sala sencilla pintada de crema con hermosos diseños de oro, baldosas café clara, con un mosaico bastante elegante y lindo. No había ventanas dado que había un ventanal grande con cortinas rojas, hermosas. A mi izquierda había una puerta que daba a la cocina donde gracias a Dios que nos quedaba comida como para un par de días si es que se tardaban en quitar el sistema de alarmas, al otro lado una puerta que daba a un baño bastante elegante y bien limpio. No había habitaciones dado que solo era algo parecido a una sala de estar. En el centro de la sala había una mesa de centro, grande y redonda que contenía plazos con trozos de pizza y uno con la pizza completa, debajo había una caja con unos libros que Lissa y yo encontramos en la biblioteca. Rodeada de sofá que formaban un pentágono, o algo parecido porque un circulo no era. Habían muebles en la sala, era cierto, y aun lado habían diez puff de diferente color amontonados.

Tome asiento en un viejo sofá, anda polviento después de tanto uso, color verde. Dimitri yo lo habíamos estado usando para dormir, como cama, pero mientras no dormíamos Lissa y yo solíamos usarlo como lo que es: un sofá; también para tirarnos almohadazos, pero eso es extra, y también esa es la razón por la que Dimitri solía cambiarse de asiento para sentarse en el chaise longue blanco con Christian.

Lo que más me molestaba de estar encerrada es que seguía usando la misma ropa de antes. Usaba unos jeans ajustados en las pantorillas, una polera morada de mangas largas, por supuestos ajustadas para que quedaran en mis ante brazos, con un escote en v que al llegar a mi pecho dejaba ver una polera blanca debajo.

– Hey – Dije sonriendo, Dimitri me besó en la frente acomodándose para abrazarme. Lissa tomo asiento en el chaise longue con su novio, el chef.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– Pero que pregunta, camarada – Me reí – Por supuesto que sí

Tomé un plato con una rebanada y sonreí, aún estaba caliente. Dimitri no dijo nada, me rodeó con su brazo. Gracias a lo caliente de la pizza no sentía tanto frío, al menos en mis manos, pero Dimitri insistía en que si tenía frío le dijera para que me entregase su gabardina.

– Bueno, al fin hemos pasado al segundo libro – Dijo Lissa tras darle una mordida a su trozo de pizza – Quiero leer primero, la sinopsis

Todos asintieron dejándola leer. Ella sonrió.

– Ejem… sinopsis – Dijo sonriendo – Vaya, tiene prólogo también

– Yo lo leeré – Dije sonriendo – Apostaré lo que quieran a que están mis pensamientos

– Te va a gustar como comienza – Se rió Lissa – Sinopsis…

**Rose Hathaway tiene un grave problemas con los chicos.**

– Hombre – Gruñí – ¿Por qué tenía que empezar así? Mi vida romántica ya era mala y así solo me deprimieron más

**Su guapísimo tutor, Dimitri, está interesado en otra, su amigo Mason está muy colado por ella y no puede evitar meterse en la cabeza de su mejor amiga Lissa, cuando esta con su novio, Christian. (¡Que mal!)**

– Hombre – Gruñí de nuevo.

– ¿Interesado en otra? – Preguntó Abe mirando a Dimitri con una ceja levantada, sin duda disgustado.

– Habla de Tasha – Dije sorprendida. Claro que hablaba de Tasha, no era posible que fuera otra persona. Mire a Dimitri con una punzada en el pecho, él suspiro pesadamente y me besó en la frente. Por supuesto, Christian no podía pasárselo mejor tampoco.

**Entonces el enorme ataque Strigoi pone en alerta máxima a St. Vladimir, y la academia se llena de guardianes, incluyendo a la legendaria Janine Hathaway… la formidable y largamente ausente madre de Rose.**

– Oh eso no suena bien – Advertí recordando como las cosas con mi madre eran un desastre entonces, y allí no fue mejor ya que me la peleaba por todo.

– Quizás sea mala idea leerlo – Previno Abe – Estoy seguro de que, como entonces se llevaban terrible, sus pensamientos no son buenos

– Es posible – Respiro hondo mi madre – Pero nada que no podamos controlar ahora, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto – Sonreí – Las cosas cambiaron

**Los Strigoi se están acercando, y la academia no desea correr ningún riesgo. Este curso, el viaje vacacional anual de esquí de St. Vladimir es obligatorio.**

– Eh, nos conocimos allí, es bueno, ¿no? – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Mierda – Mascullé. Rogando, por el amor de Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

**Pero el deslumbrante paisaje invernal y el lujoso complejo en Idaho tan solo proporcionan una falsa sensación de seguridad. Cuando tres estudiantes huyen para encontrarse con el mortífero ataque de los Strigoi, Rose debe unir fuerzas con Christian para rescatarlos. Solo que esta vez, Rose, y su corazón, corren un peligro mayor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado…**

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Justo lo que pensaba: el ataque en Spokane. Como yo, Eddie no sonreía y mantenía una mirada triste y perdida. Lissa calló entregando el libro a Jill, preocupada por mí y por Eddie más que por nadie.

Todo lo que deseaba era recordar a Mason con una sonrisa, recordar como era él y su tonta sonrisa. Lo último que deseaba era recordar todos los eventos de esa noche.

– ¿Empiezo? – Dudo Jill, pero la pregunta, no iba dirigida a mí o a los demás, ni siquiera a Lissa: sino a Eddie.

– Sí, yo creo – Sonrió. Me miró – ¿Qué dices?

Respiré hondo, necesariamente tenía que volver a salir. Dimitri me sonrió abrazándome con fuerza, queriendo que el hilo de mis pensamientos cambiara, y luego me besó en la frente.

– Prólogo – Empezó de una buena vez.

**Las cosas mueren, pero no siempre se quedan muertas.**

– Que linda forma de empezar Rose – Se quejó Christian.

– Eh, que no sabemos si es mi punto de vista – Dije tranquila.

– Cinco dólares a que sí – Dijo.

No acepte, porque tenía una ligera sensación de que sí era así.

**Créeme, lo sé. **

**Hay una raza de vampiros en este mundo que son literalmente muertos-andantes. Se llaman Strigoi, y si todavía no tienes pesadillas, deberías. Son fuertes, son rápidos, y matan sin vacilación ni misericordia.**

– Pues yo dudo en eso último – Dije recordando que Dimitri no me había matado, de hecho… aunque suene mal y no sea lo mejor, él había jugado conmigo; sin embargo, los Strigoi no tienen ni mente ni corazón, es por eso que lo hacían todo despiadadamente.

– Me alegro tanto de no haberte matado ni convertido – Dijo él sin pensar. Se paso una mano por el rostro y yo le sonreí, besándolo en la mejilla.

– Y yo me alegro tanto de que estés aquí conmigo… como dhampir – Dije sonriendo. Me acurruque a su lado.

**También son inmortales –lo que dificulta todavía más destruirlos. Solo hay tres formas de hacerlo: una estaca de plata clavada decapitación en el corazón, decapitación, o prenderles fuego.**

**También existen vampiros buenos. Se llaman Moroi. Ellos están vivos, cada uno tiene increíbles y fantástico poder de usar magia con uno de los cuatro elementos –tierra, agua, aire y fuego. (Bueno la mayoría de los Moroi, pueden hacer eso- explicaré más sobre esa excepción más tarde).**

– Seguro que son los pensamientos de Rose – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Hm – Pensé un poco – No recuerdo haber pensado eso

– Es un reinventario de tu vida – Dijo mi madre divertida.

– Estoy segura que no – Dije.

**Apenas usan su magia, para prácticamente nada, lo que es realmente triste.**

– Gracias – Se quejaron los moroi.

– Por nada – Le di un mordisco a la pizza.

**Habría sido una gran arma, pero los Moroi creen firmemente que la magia solo debe ser usada para cosas pacificas.**

– Alguien que piensa como yo – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Sobre el uso de magia

– Sí, ha sido interesante tener algo en común – Dije riendo.

– Ustedes tienen demasiado en común – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Esa es una de las mayores reglas en su sociedad. Los Moroi son altos y delgados y no pueden soportar mucha cantidad de luz. Pero tienen sentidos sobre humanos que lo compensan: visión, olfato y audición.**

– Que pena que no el gusto – Dije sonriendo sin dejar de comer la pizza.

– Solo a ti te importa – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Ambas clases de vampiros necesitan sangre. Supongo, que es eso lo que los hace vampiros.**

Me gane muchas miradas obvias, pero yo me encogí de hombros.

– Y dije que no es mi punto de vista – Recordé.

– Pero habla de ti – Dijo Sydney – ¿Recuerdas? Así que es muy probable que sea tu punto de vista

**Sin embargo, los Moroi no matan para conseguirla. Todo lo contrario, ellos mantienen a algunos humanos cerca que voluntariamente donan pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Ellos se ofrecen, por que las mordidas de los vampiros contienen endorfinas que te hacen sentir, muy, muy bien, y pueden hacerse adictivas.**

– "Muy, muy bien" Está claro que eres tú – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– Adrian no me hagas querer romperte la cara – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Sé eso por experiencia propia.**

– ¡Rose! – Dijeron todos contentos al darse cuenta de que probablemente si era yo.

Bufé – También mordieron a Eddie

– ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? – Pregunto Lissa.

– Intento aferrarme a una esperanza –

**Esos humanos son llamados alimentadores, y son realmente adictos a los mordiscos de los vampiros.**

**Aún así, mantener a los alimentadores cerca, es mejor que hacer las cosas al estilo Strigoi, por que, como puedes esperar, ellos matan para obtener sangre. Creo que eso les gusta. Si un Moroi mata a una víctima mientras ellos se están alimentando, él o ella, se transformará en un Strigoi. Algunos Moroi hacen eso por propia elección, abandonando su magia y su dignidad por la inmortalidad.**

– Mis padres – Dijo Christian.

Lissa le frotó el brazo y lo besó en la mejilla susurrando algo a su oído.

**También se pueden transformar en Strigoi a la fuerza. Si un Strigoi bebe la sangre de una víctima y hace que esta beba la suya… bueno, ahí tienes un nuevo Strigoi: eso le puede pasar con cualquiera: humano, Moroi, o… dhampir.**

Abracé a Dimitri con fuerza, acurrucándome en su pecho. Él me abrazó con fuerza y luego me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**Dhampir.**

**Eso es lo que yo soy. Los dhampir son medio humanos, medio Moroi. Me gusta pensar que tenemos las mejores características de ambas razas. Yo soy fuerte y robusta, como los seres humanos, también puedo salir al sol tanto como quiera. Pero, como los Moroi, tengo óptimos sentidos y rápidos reflejos. El resultado es que los dhampirs son los mejores guardaespaldas –que es lo que la mayoría somos. Nos llaman guardianes.**

– Es Rose – Asintió Sonya.

– ¿Por qué siguen pensando eso? – Pregunté.

**Pasé toda mi vida formándome para proteger a los Moroi de los Strigoi. Tengo un conjunto de clases especiales y prácticas en la Academia de San Vladimir, una escuela privada para Moroi y dhampirs. Sé como utilizar todo tipo de armas y puedo dar algunas buenas patadas.**

– No lo dudo – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No soy yo – Dije.

**Les he dado palizas a chicos que me doblan en tamaño, -dentro y fuera del aula.**

– ¿No que no? – Preguntó Eddie.

**Y de hecho, son básicamente a quienes tengo que ganar, ya que hay pocas chicas en mi clase.**

**Pero si bien los dhampirs heredamos los buenos rasgos, hay algo que nosotros no herados. Los dhampirs no pueden tener hijos con otros dhampirs.**

– Es la cosa más rara de todas – Dije.

– Es una pena – Dijo Dimitri con un suspiro largo.

– ¿Querías hijos? – Pregunte haciéndole círculos la curva del hombro y cuello con el dedo índice.

Dimitri me sonrió, yo estaba sentada contra su cuerpo, apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá. Detuvo mi mano y me besó en los labios un poco.

– Me habría encantado –

– Siempre podemos adoptar – Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin antes pasar por mi cerebro, como de costumbre. Dimitri me miró sorprendido, se me había olvidado que estábamos leyendo, de hecho ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Jill.

Me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió tomando mi mano, acaricio con suavidad mi dorso y luego abrió la boca para hablar tras pensar un poco.

– Creo que no lo estabas diciendo enserio – Dijo.

– De hecho ni siquiera lo pensé – Admití. Lo miré preocupada – Siento no poder…

– Está bien – Me sonrió – No te preocupes

Lo miré algo preocupada. Si yo tenía razón en una cosa es que Dimitri podía tener la familia que tanto deseaba con Tasha, pero él prefirió estar conmigo a costa de eso. Sonreí besándolo en los labios.

– Oigan, ya, estamos encerrados aquí así que tendrán que esperar para desgarrarse la ropa – Escuche Christian. Rodé los ojos al separarme de Dimitri y lo abracé con fuerza.

Jill se había detenido en la lectura y era la razón por la que yo ya no la escuchaba. De cierto modo esperaba a que ella siguiera con la lectura y nos ignorara a nosotros, pero por lo visto o es que quieren seguir burlándose de que tal vez sean mis pensamientos o es que ella quiere que todos escuchen, o tal vez solo se quedo plantada por el momento "romántico".

**No me preguntes por qué. No es que sea una genetista ni nada parecido. Si los seres humanos y Moroi se juntasen harían más dhampirs, que es donde venimos en el primer lugar. Pero esto apenas sucede; los Moroi tienen a permanecer lejos de los seres humanos.**

– Pues no todos – Dijo Adrian rodeando a Sydney con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también y lo besó en los labios.

**Sin embargo, por otro caso extraño de la genética, si los Moroi y los dhampirs se juntasen tendrían hijos dhampirs. Lo sé: es una locura. Se podría pensar que tendrían un bebé que es ¾ vampiro, ¿verdad?**

– Más o menos – Dijo mi madre asintiendo.

**Pues no. Mitad humano, mitad Moroi.**

– La genética es rara – Comenté.

Todos asintieron.

**La mayoría de dhampirs nacen de hombres Moroi y mujeres dhampirs. Las mujeres Moroi prefieren tener bebés Moroi. Lo que esto normalmente significa que los hombres Moroi tienen relaciones con mujeres dhampirs y luego desaparecen.**

– Bastardos – Murmuré de mala gana. Al parecer no todos me escucharon, pero quien si lo hizo me lanzó una mirada. Abe. Me encogí de hombros.

**Esto convierte a muchas mujeres dhampirs en madres solteras, y es por eso que muchas de ellas no se conviertan en guardianes. Prefieren centrarse en criar a sus hijos.**

**Por consiguiente, solamente los chicos y un puñado de chicas son guardianes. Pero aquellos que optaron por proteger a los Moroi se toman en serio su trabajo.**

– Muy enserio – Dijo mi madre seria. Yo asentí al igual que Eddie, Mikhail y Dimitri.

**Los dhampir necesitan a los Moroi para tener hijos. Tenemos que protegerlos. Por otra parte, es… bueno, lo más honorable que tenemos que hacer. Los Strigoi son malos y antinaturales. No es justo que se aprovechen de gente inocente. Los dhampirs que se entrenan para ser guardianes, lo tienen grabado desde incluso antes de que empiecen a caminar. Los Strigoi son malos. Los Moroi tienen que ser protegidos. Los guardianes lo creen firmemente. Yo lo creo.**

– Por la influencia de la academia – Dije sonriendo.

– Me pregunto que habría sucedido de no ser así – Comentó Lissa mirándome con una sonrisa.

– No tengo ni idea – Dije sonriendo.

– Oh, esto habla de ti Lissa y es claramente que es Rose quien esta hablando en el libro – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Eso no es verdad – Dije rápidamente.

– Compruébalo tú misma – Sonrió Jill.

**Hay un Moroi al que quiero proteger más que nadie en el mundo: mi mejor amiga, Lissa.**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida e hice memoria de cuando en el mundo pensé todo esto. Veamos. He pensado en tantas locuras, quizás si hice un inventario de mi vida… pero más que eso… quizá fue inconsciente.

**Ella es una princesa Moroi.**

– Reina Moroi – Dijo Lissa con orgullo. Nosotros sonreímos y Christian la besó.

**Los Moroi tienen 12 familias reales, y ella es la única que queda de una de ellas –la Dragomir. Pero tiene algo que hace que Lissa sea especial, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga.**

– ¿Qué? – Se rió un poco – ¿Soy especial solo por ser tu mejor amiga?

Me reí guiñándole el ojo – Ya sabes, no todos pueden ser amigos de mua sin salir lastimados cuando dicen algo malo

– Yo soy la única que no sale lastimada – Dijo Lissa riendo, pensó un poco – Quizá si soy especial

– Y los demás nos quedamos con los golpes cada vez que la insultamos – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Supéralo – Bufé.

**¿Recuerdas cuando dije que cada Moroi controla uno de los 4 elementos? Bueno, resulta que Lissa usa uno que nadie sabía que existía hasta hace poco. El Espíritu. **

Lissa sonrió con orgullo. Nosotros nos reímos, y pude ver que la sonrisa orgullosa estaba también dibujada en el rostro de Sonya y Adrian. Claro, imagino que estaba bien para ellos.

**Durante años, creímos que simplemente no desarrollaría ninguna habilidad mágica. Y entonces cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, todos los vampiros tienen la capacidad llamada coacción que obliga a otros a hacer lo que ellos quieran.**

– Y a veces más – Rodé los ojos.

– No era manipulación – Se defendió ella – Te estaba ayudando

– Como sea –

**En los Strigoi es muy fuerte.**

– ¿Alguna vez uso eso contigo? – Pregunto Adrian sin ni una sola pizca de tacto. Dimitri cerró los ojos, sin responder.

– No lo sé – Hable – Estaba adormecida

No hacía falta explicar la razón. Simplemente solo bastaba con decir eso para que todos entendieran. Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza susurrando un par de cosas a mí oído, nada en ruso, pero eran palabras sencillas de disculpa.

Me acomodé en el sillón junto a él, de modo que su brazo derecho pasara por mi hombro y cayera colgando por mi pecho hasta entrelazar la mano con la mía. Le froté con el pulgar y luego besé el dorso de su mano.

**Es más débil en los Moroi, y también está prohibido. Lissa, sin embargo, tiene esa capacidad casi tan fuerte como la de un Strigoi. Con solo parpadear, la gente hará lo que ella quiera.**

– Sigue sonando como si fuera malo – Dijo Lissa.

– Como sea – Rodé los ojos.

**He dicho antes que no siempre las cosas muertas. Bueno, yo soy una de ellas. No te preocupes, no soy como los Strigoi. Pero yo morí una vez. (No lo recomiendo).**

– Te dijimos que hablabas tú – Dijo Jill riendo.

Suspiré.

**Pasó cuando el automóvil en el que viajaba se salió de la carretera. El accidente me mató, mató a los padres de Lissa, y a su hermano. Sin embargo, en algún momento del caos –sin que ella se diese cuenta- Lissa usó el Espíritu para traerme de vuelta.**

– Y es razón suficiente para estar más que agradecidos con nuestra reina – Dijo Abe con un tono formal exagerado. Nos reímos – Hablo enserio, gracias

– Sí. Realmente estamos agradecidos contigo – Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

– Whoa – Dije apenas, ya que moví mis labios y el sonido salió a penas. Estaba estupefacta por ver a esos dos decir aquello.

**No supimos eso durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabíamos que el espíritu existía.**

**Desafortunadamente, había una persona que si lo sabía antes de que nosotras lo descubriésemos. Víctor Dashkov, un príncipe Moroi que se estaba muriendo, descubrió los poderes de Lissa, y decidió raptarla y hacer de ella su médico particular –de por vida. **

– Pero eso no sucedió – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – No gracias a nuestro vínculo

– Créeme, vas a querer odiar el vínculo si llega a salir un momento que estoy pensando – Dije refiriéndome a la cita de Lissa y Christian en el ático.

Ella me miró confundida, no sabía de que estaba hablando yo y mucho menos se lo imaginaba, pero si de algo estaba segura ella es que como reina podía ordenar saltar páginas. Suertuda. Pero también ella sabía que yo lo podía evitar solo para vengarme por hacer que leyéramos el libro, así que cualquier momento del cual ella pudiera avergonzarse de que salió a la luz… bueno, tendría que soportarlo.

**Cuando me di cuenta que alguien estaba siguiéndola, decidí tomar las riendas del asunto. Dejamos la escuela y vivimos entre los humanos. Fue muy divertido –pero también estresante- ser unas fugitivas. Estuvimos así durante dos años antes de que las autoridades del San Vladimir nos cazasen y nos trajesen de vuelta hace unos meses.**

– Puedes celebrar – Dije mirando a Dimitri. Él se rió y me besó en la frente.

– Ya lo celebre – Dijo riendo.

**Fue ahí cuando Víctor actuó, secuestrándola y torturándola hasta que ella hizo lo que él quería. En el proceso, tomo algunas medidas bastantes extremas –como lanzarme a mí y a Dimitri, mi mentor, un hechizo de lujuria. (Hablaré de eso más tarde). Víctor también explotó la forma en que el Espíritu hace que Lissa sea mentalmente inestable.**

– Maldito desgraciado – Dije sonriendo.

**Pero incluso eso no fue tan malo como lo que hizo con su propia hija Natalie. Llegó a alentarla para que se convirtiese en Strigoi para ayudarle a escapar. Ella terminó estacada.**

– Y yo con huesos rotos – Me reí.

– Ay vamos, yo te curé – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Aún así – Dije.

**Incluso después de ser capturado después de la fuga, Víctor no mostró ningún remordimiento acerca de lo que le había obligado hacer, eso me hace pensar que no me estaba nada mal crecer sin un padre.**

– Eh yo no soy malo – Dijo Abe ofendido.

– Viejo, aún pienso que eres un mafioso – Dije despreocupada.

– Por algo lo llaman Zmey – Apoyó Sydney.

Me reí junto a Sydney cuando Abe bufó indignado.

**Aún así, ahora tengo que proteger a Lissa de los Strigoi y los Moroi. Solo unos pocos agentes saben sobre lo que ella puede hacer, pero estoy segura de que hay otros como Víctor que quieren usarla. Afortunadamente, tengo un arma extra para ayudarme a protegerla.**

– ¿Una estaca? – Preguntó Eddie. Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Una personalidad temeraria? – Preguntó Christian. Negué con la cabeza.

– El vínculo – Afirmó Lissa con una sonrisa. Asentí sonriendo.

**En algún momento mientras ella me estaba curando durante el accidente de coche, un lazo mental se formó entre ella y yo. Puedo ver y sentir lo que ella experimenta. (Sin embargo, solo funciona de un lado. Ella no puede "sentirme").**

– Uy me encantaría poder hacerlo – Dijo Lissa con una mueca molesta – Sería genial si fuera en dos direcciones

– No siempre es divertido estar en la cabeza de otro – Dije tranquila – En ocasiones es como una violación a privacidad, si es que no estás en peligro, o simplemente es molesto cuando se confunden tus emociones con las mías y no sé cual es de quien

– Nunca me dijiste que eso te sucedía – Dijo sorprendida.

– Es porque rara vez sucede, no le di importancia – Dije sonriendo.

**Este vínculo me ayuda a mantener un ojo en ella y así saber si está teniendo problemas, pero a veces, es extraño estar en la cabeza de otra persona.**

– Yo diría que siempre – Dije riendo.

**Estamos seguras de que hay muchas otras cosas que el Espíritu puede hacer, pero no sabemos todavía qué.**

– Caminar en sueños – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– Encantar objetos – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Control sobre otros elementos, aunque débil – Dijo Lissa.

– Hablar por la mente – Dije sonriendo recordando a Lissa en mi mente.

– Y muchas cosas más – Dijo emocionada – Como cuando estabas ahí conmigo cuando estábamos con Avery, no estabas presente en carne y hueso, pero si en mi mente. Fue increíble. Hay tanto por descubrir y ahora… sabemos que puede ocultar la escritura y traer los pensamientos de alguien más a los libros

– Sí, eso último no es tan divertido – Dije con una expresión seria, me miró sorprendida y yo sonreí divertida.

**Mientras tanto, trato de ser la mejor guardiana que puedo ser. Escaparnos retrasó mi formación, por lo que tengo clases extras para compensar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que mantener a Lissa a salvo.**

– Ay que linda – Sonrió Emocionada.

**Lamentablemente, tenemos dos cosas que a veces complican mi formación. Una de ellas es que actúo antes de pensar.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos.

– Eh – Bufé indignada – Estamos trabajando en eso, ¿sí?

– ¿Estamos? – Sydney levanto una ceja.

– Sí, yo y mi temperamento – Dije tranquila.

– ¿Cómo te va con eso? – Preguntó Christian con ironía.

– Mejor que antes – Sonreí divertida.

**Cada vez estoy mejorando más a la hora de controlarme, pero cuando algo ocurre, tiendo a golpear primero y preguntar después.**

Todos se rieron.

– Como al chico de la cafetería – Dijo Eddie riendo, miro a Mikhail – ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Oh como olvidarlo, sucedió la semana pasada – Se burló Mikhail.

– En teoría él debió de tener cuidado – Dije despreocupada.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó mi madre.

– Estábamos en el desayuno nosotros tres, hace como una semana, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Eddie a Mikhail que le asintió – Y Rose quería comer donas, como de costumbre, nosotros la regañamos y todo, pero entonces…

– …apareció un chico que comenzó a hablarle – siguió Mikhail – Era extranjero, Rose no le entendió en nada lo que hablaba y lo golpeo, dado que pensó que le dijo un insulto, luego de que la alejamos le dijimos que la traducción era completamente diferente. Ella parecía despreocupada, pero luego volvió a golpear al chico…

– …porque se estaba llevando todas las donas – Se rió Eddie.

– Fue muy gracioso – Apoyó Mikhail. Los demás rieron un poco.

– En mi defensa, parecía un insulto y nadie se lleva mis donas – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Cuanto trato de proteger a aquellos que están en peligro… bueno, las reglas me parecen opcionales.**

– También cuando no – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Nunca me importaron las reglas, solo están hechas para ser rotas – Dije sonriendo.

**El otro problema en mi vida es Dimitri. **

– ¿Soy un problema? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– En ese entonces – Dije tranquila.

**Fue él quien mató a Natalie, es fantástico.**

**También muy apuesto. Ok –más que apuesto. Está buenísimo- del tipo, del tipo que te hace dejar de caminar en la calle o te hace chocar con el tráfico.**

Todos se rieron. Me sonroje, bastante, así que tuve que desviar la mirada.

**Pero como ya he dicho, es mi instructor. Tiene 24 años. Estos dos son los motivos por los que no debería enamorarme de él. Pero honestamente, la razón más importa es que él y yo seremos los guardianes de Lissa cuando ella se gradúe.**

– Sí me lo dijiste – Dijo Lissa suspirando – Ya lo recuerdo, yo te pregunte algo y tú me lo dijiste…

Me pasé una mano por el cabello intentando no pensar en ese momento. Odiaba haber hecho llorar a Lissa, más que eso, herirla.

**Si él y yo nos centramos en nosotros, entonces eso significa que no nos centramos en ella.**

**No tuve mucha suerte intentando olvidarme de él, y estoy segura de que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Parte de lo que lo hace tan difícil es que él y yo estábamos bastantes excitados cuando estábamos bajo la influencia del hechizo.**

– Ay fue una noche bastante romántica – Gimió Lissa – Uhg si tan solo no hubiera estado secuestrada

– Romántica o no, no estaba bien – Dijo Dimitri serio. Suspiré. Él tenía razón.

– Eres tan serio – Me quejé.

**Víctor quería distraerme mientras secuestraba a Lissa, y había funcionado.**

– Y vaya que estabas distraída – Se rió Adrian.

**Estaba dispuesta a perder mi virginidad, y Dimitri está dispuesto a hacerlo.**

– Hm, sabes que no me arrepentía de nada después de lo sucedido en la cabaña, ¿verdad? – Preguntó tranquilo. Llamando la atención de todos.

– Por supuesto – Sonreí mirándolo – Me lo dijiste

Lo besé en los labios.

– ¿De qué que cabaña estás hablando? – Preguntó Lissa acusadoramente.

– Nada – Dije tranquila.

– Rose – Gimió – Más vale que eso salga escrito, porque yo quiero saber

Sonreí nerviosa. Por mi parte, aunque había sido algo grandioso, prefería que no estuviera escrito.

**En el último momento, rompimos el hechizo, pero los recuerdos están siempre conmigo y eso hace que cada vez en cuando sea realmente difícil concentrarse en los golpes durante un combate.**

– Claro, porque no te molesta hacerle daño a un rostro tan guapo – Dijo Jill riendo. Le guiñé el ojo.

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Pregunto Eddie levantando una ceja.

– Eddie, todas nosotras sabemos que Jill tiene razón – Dijo Lissa despreocupada – Es guapo

Levante una ceja cuando comenzaron a discutir sobre si era verdad o no. Por mi parte, estaba más que claro que sí, Dimitri me miro divertido y algo avergonzado, yo sonreí besándolo.

**A ****propósito, mi nombre es Rose Hathaway. Tengo 17 años, me preparo para proteger y matar vampiros, estoy enamorada de la persona equivocada, y tengo una mejor amiga, cuya extraña magia puede volverla loca.**

**Ey, nadie dijo que el instituto fuese fácil.**

– ¡Te lo dijimos! – Dijeron todos al unisonó.

Sonreí incrédula, porque mis pensamientos estaba allí, técnicamente pensándolo bien quizás si fue cosa inconsciente, pude haberlos pensando sin darme cuenta, al mirar las cosas.

– Bien, bien, sigue leyendo. –

– Es que aquí termina – Sonrió Jill – ¿Podemos empezar el primer capítulo?

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Christian.

– Yo opino que lo haga Rose – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Anda, inaugura la ceremonia

– ¿De dar a conocer mis pensamientos? Ya es malo que tengan que leerlos, ¿por qué hacerlo yo? –

– Porque entonces la cosa sería más creíble – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

Gruñí tomando el libro.

– Bien, yo leeré primero – Dije.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado II: Frosbite. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que nos espera. Solo para que lo sepan, mi plan es hacer los seis libros completos, ahora veremos si puedo porque hacerlos igual es cansador, más que incluso escribir una historia común como las que hago wuaskjask

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Leyendo el capítulo 1

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 1:

.: Lissa :.

Rose tomó el libro y nos miró, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, pero finalmente suspiro y acepto leer.

– Bien. Comencemos – Dijo con un tono débil irritada, pero sonreí tranquila – Capítulo 1…

**Pensé que mi día no podía empeorar hasta que mi mejor amiga que podría volverse loca. Otra vez.**

– ¿Por qué eso habría de empeorar tú día? – Pregunté confundida – Es a mí a la que debía molestar

– No oíste, "otra vez" – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Yo… ¿Qué dijiste?" Yo estaba en el pasillo de su habitación, agachada sobre mis botas y ajustándolas. Levante mi cabeza, observé sus pensamientos a través de la confusión de cabello negro que cubría mi cara. **

– Sabía que no me estabas escuchando – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Rose sonrió.

**Me había quedado dormida después de la escuela, y había pasado apresuradamente el cepillo por mi pelo para salir a tiempo. El pelo rubio platino de Lissa era liso y suave, por supuesto, suspendido sobre su hombros como un velo de boda mientas me miraba con diversión.**

– ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – Pregunté confundida.

– Que mientras yo estaba hecha un desastre, tú pelo se me estaba burlando de mí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**He dicho que creo que mis pastillas ya no son eficaces" Me levanté y aparté el pelo de mi cara.**

"**¿Qué significa eso?" le pregunté.**

**A nuestro alrededor, los Morois pasaban a toda prisa, mientras se reunían con sus amigos para cenar.**

– Como siempre observando todo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– De hecho fue para que no nos escuchara, ¿verdad? – Pregunté.

– Sí – Dijo tranquila.

"**Empezaste…" Baje mi voz. "¿Empezaste a tener tus poderes de nuevo?"**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza, y vi un destello de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.**

"**No... Me siento más cerca de la magia, pero aún no puedo utilizarla. Lo que he notado es prácticamente más que otra cosa, ya sabes… Estoy cada vez más deprimida, de vez en cuando. Para nada cercano a lo que solía estar" añadió apresuradamente, al ver mi cara.**

– Dios, pensé que me matarías – Dije riendo.

**Antes de que empezase a tomar las pastillas, el estado de ánimo de Lissa era tan malo, que se cortaba a sí misma.**

"**Solo es un poco más de lo que era"**

"**¿Qué pasa con las otras cosas que solías sentir? ¿La ansiedad? ¿Pensamientos ilusorios?" Lissa sonrió, sin tomárselo tan serio como yo lo hacía.**

– Es que tú te preocupabas demasiado – Manifesté.

– Sí, bueno, era serio – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Suenas como si hubieras leído libros de psicoanálisis"**

– ¿Rose? ¿Leer? – Se burló Eddie – Apenas si leyó los escritos de Vladimir y esas cosas

– Sí, ¿y no dijiste que se tardo un año en leer El código de Da Vinci? – Preguntó Abe burlándose.

– Yo también puedo leer… no por gusto, pero si por mi amiga – Dijo indignada ella. Me reí.

– Tú sigue leyendo, luego te defiendes – Dijo Christian riéndose.

**En realidad los he leído.**

"**Estoy preocupada por ti. Si piensas que las pastillas no están haciendo efecto, tenemos que contárselo a alguien."**

– Que inteligente – Dijo Sydney – Parecía lo mejor

– No, no lo era – Dije.

"**No, no" dijo rápidamente. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Todavía están haciendo efecto… solo que no tan bien. No creo que deberíamos empezar a tener pánico todavía. Especialmente hoy, por lo menos."**

– ¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

**El cambio de tema funcionó. Descubrí hace una hora que hoy iría a hacer mi test calificativo. Se trataba de un examen o mejor, una entrevista que todos los guardianes novatos tenían que pasar en la Academia de San Vladimir. **

– Oh, fue el peor momento de vida… bueno, uno de muchos, pero eso no resta que haya sido malo – Dijo Rose mirando a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido.

– Sí, lo fue – Apoyó Dimitri.

Haciendo un rápido usó de mi memoria recordé que se trataba del ataque a los Badica.

**Ya que había estado escondida con Lissa el año pasado, había perdido el mío. Hoy iba a ser llevada a algún con un guardián fuera del campus en donde haría la prueba. Gracias por la advertencia, gente.**

– No puedo creer que te hayan informado una hora antes – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Lo sé – Manifestó Rose.

"**No te preocupes por mí" dijo Lissa sonriendo. "Hablaré contigo su empeora."**

"**Muy bien" le dije a regañadientes. Solo para estar segura, abrí mis sentidos y me dejé sentir lo que ella realmente sentía a través de nuestra conexión. Estaba diciendo la verdad.**

– ¿Creíste que mentía? – La miré indignada.

**Ella estaba tranquila y feliz esta mañana, nada de que preocuparse. Pero en el fondo de su mente, sentí un punto negro, unos sentimientos incómodos. No la estaba consumiendo ni nada, pero eran los mismos sentimientos de depresión y cólera que ella solía tener. Era solo un poco, pero no me gustaron. Yo no quería eso allí.**

– Ay que linda – Dije conmovida.

– ¿Dirás eso cada vez que piense o diga algo de ti solo por cuidarte? – Preguntó Rose.

– Sí – Dije con firmeza – A mí me gusta oírlo

Ella sonrió.

**Intenté entrar todavía más en su mente para poder sentir mejor sus emociones y de repente sentí un extraño toque. Me envolvió un sentimiento horrible, y salí de su cabeza. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.**

"**¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Lissa frunciendo la frente. "Te ves enferma de repente."**

"**Solo… nerviosismo por la prueba." Le mentí.**

– ¡Lo sabía! – Dije enseguida – Sabía que no era eso

– ¿Qué era lo que has sentido? – Pregunto Adrian intrigado.

Rose lo miró y luego el libro.

**Vacilante, establecí nuestra conexión de nuevo. La oscuridad había desaparecido completamente. Sin dejar huella. Tal vez, después de todo, no tienen nada de malo. "Estoy bien"**

– ¿Yo? – Pregunté.

– Las pastillas – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Señaló el reloj. "No llegarás a tiempo si no corres."**

"**Mierda" juré. Tenía razón. Le di un rápido abrazo. "¡Hasta luego!"**

"**¡Buena suerte!" Ella gritó.**

– Y con su sano vocabulario Rose partió hacia su aventura en coche para realizar su prueba – Dijo Eddie con un tono de locutor. Me reí como todos en la sala, incluso Rose.

**Corrí a través del campus y me reuní con mi mentor, Dimitri Belikov, que estaba esperando al lado de un Honda. Que aburrido. Supongo que no podía esperar que pudiéramos conducir por las carreteras de montaña de Montana en un Porsche, pero sería bueno ir en algo más guay.**

– Te quejaste todo el camino – Se rió Dimitri.

– ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad – Dijo Rose mirándolo, pero Dimitri volvió a afirmar lo que dijo – La música era aburrida y no me dejabas conducir, además el auto era aburrido. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

"**Lo sé, lo sé" le dije al ver su cara. "Siento llegar tarde"**

**Entonces recordé que tenía una de las pruebas más importantes de mi vida, y de repente, se me olvidó por completo Lissa y las pastillas que probablemente no estuvieran haciendo efecto. Quería protegerla, pero eso no significa mucho si no conseguía pasar la escuela y convertirme en una verdadera guardiana.**

– Al menos lo sabes – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– Claro que lo sabía – Dijo Rose.

**Dimitri estaba ahí, hermoso como siempre. El masivo edificio de ladrillo echaba largas sombras sobre nosotros, asomando como alguna gran bestia en la luz oscura de antes del amanecer. A nuestro alrededor, la nieve comenzaba a caer. Observé como los cristalinos y brillantes copos caían suavemente. Algunos aterrizaban y se fundían en su cabello oscuro.**

– Ay, suena aún momento romántico – Dijo Jill juntando ambas manos – ¿A qué sí?

– Sí – Coincidí con aires soñadores.

– Pero estábamos para ir a un viaje, no para romanticismo. Además, ¿debo recordar cómo fue que terminamos nosotros dos? Separados – Dijo Rose.

– Sí, pero tú lo amabas y él a ti – Dije sonriendo.

"**¿Quién más viene?" Le pregunté.**

**Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo tú y yo"**

Chillé emocionada al saber que mi amiga iba a estar sola con el chico que tanto amaba. Quizás si podían tener esa relación, ¿no?

**De repente cambió mi estado de ánimo de "feliz" a "emocionado". Dimitri y yo. Solos. En un coche. Esto muy bien puede valer una prueba sorpresa.**

La miré con una sonrisa picara mientras ella intentaba desviar la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a él.

"**¿Está muy lejos?" En silencio, supliqué que fuese un viaje realmente largo. Como, uno que nos llevase una semana.**

Dimitir miró a Rose divertido y yo la miraba emocionada. No sé que era mejor, escuchar los pensamientos de Rose por medio de un libro o que ella misma leyera sus propios pensamientos por medio de un libro. Era grandioso.

**Que implicase pernoctar en hoteles de lujo. Tal vez tropezamos con un banco de nieve, y solo el calor corporal nos mantendría con vida.**

Volví a chillar, pero más fuerte. Rose parecía querer morirse y en está ocasión no intenta cambiar su semblante para parecer más dura. Yo me reí un poco al notar la incomodidad de mi amiga.

"**Cinco horas"**

"**Oh"**

– Eso es mucho – Dijo Christian gimiendo – Cinco horas en un auto, Dios, no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir

– Sí, pero no estuvieron tan mal – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Un poco menos de lo que esperaba. Pero sí, 5 horas era mejor que nada. Yo tampoco eliminaba la posibilidad de un banco de nieve. La carretera oscura y llena de nieve habría sido difícil para la conducción de un humano, pero no se mostró como un problema para los ojos e un dhampir.**

**Mire hacia delante, tratando de no pensar en la barba de Dimitri llenando el coche con un limpio, fuerte olor que me hacía querer derretirme.**

– Eh – Levanté una ceja mirado a Rose.

– Esto es tortura – Dijo.

**En lugar de ello, traté de concentrarme en la prueba de nuevo. Es del tipo de prueba que no se podía estudiar. O pasabas o no. Guardianes de alto nivel visitaban a los novatos y los evaluaban individualmente para discutir su compromiso para ser guardianes.**

– ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? – Pregunto Abe mirando a Janine. Levante una ceja.

– Abe, si hubieras estado presente durante ese tiempo sabrías que Rose y yo no podíamos estar solas en una habitación – Dijo Janine sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sí, una pelea se desata tan fácilmente – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

**No sabía exactamente lo que se pedía, pero según los rumores que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, los guardianas mayores evaluaban el carácter y dedicación, y algunos novatos se habían considerados inapropiados para continuara el camino de los guardianes.**

– Es probable que ella hubiera dicho que Rose era una de esos – Comentó Christian.

La madre de Rose guardo silencio pensativa – No lo sé. Era irresponsable e imprudente, pero también se dedicaba a lo que quería… sin duda habría sido la mejor si no se hubiera escapado

Mire a Rose con una sonrisa y la encontré mirando el libro. Le lancé un cojín y ella me miró sorprendida, luego me lo devolvió.

– Sigue leyendo –

"**¿Ellos no suelen venir a la Academia?" Le pregunté a Dimitri "Quiero decir, estoy a favor del viaje pero ¿por qué nosotros estamos yendo hasta ellos?"**

"**En realidad, vas a él, no ellos." Un suave acento ruso salió de las palabras de Dimitri, la única indicación de donde había crecido. De lo contrario yo estaba segura de que hablaba inglés mejor que yo.**

– Con esa caligrafía tuya – Rodé los ojos.

– No estamos hablando de mi caligrafía – Se quejó ella.

"**Dado que este es un caso especial y que nos está haciendo un favor, nosotros estamos haciendo el viaje."**

"**¿Quién es?"**

"**Arthur Schoenberg" Saqué mis ojos de la carretera y miré a Dimitri.**

Pude escuchar como Rose arrastro las palabras, luego tomo una bocanada de aire y la exhaló pesadamente. Volvió a mirar el libro para seguir leyendo.

"**¿Qué?" Grite.**

– Es posible que me hayas dejado un poco sordo – Se rió Dimitri antes de besarla en la mejilla.

– Hm – Soltó ella.

**Arthur Schoenberg era una leyenda. Fue uno de los grandes cazadores en la historia de Strigoi, guardianes de la vida y que solían ser la cabeza del Consejo de Guardianes –el grupo de personas que designaban a los guardianes para los Moroi tomaban las decisiones por todos nosotros.**

– Basura – Masculló ella.

– Tienes que aprender a obedecer a la autoridad – Dije con un tono de orden. Ella me miró y sonrió.

**Él finalmente se retiró y regresó a proteger una de las familias reales, la Badica. Incluso jubilado, yo sabía que todavía era letal. Sus hazañas fueron parte de mi plan de estudios.**

– ¿Tenías un plan de estudios? – Pregunto Eddie.

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Necesitaba… ahm… ¿cómo se dice? Una persona por la cual guiarme, algo así como… hm…

– ¿Un modelo a seguir? – Pregunto Janine formando un silencio.

– Sí – Finalmente lo rompió Rose. Respiró hondo, incomoda y luego volvió al libro – Y además su nombre figuraba en mis libros de clases

"**¿No… no disponen de ninguna otra persona?" Le pregunte en voz baja. Pude ver como Dimitri sonreía.**

"**Estarás bien. Por otra parte, si él te aprueba, será una gran recomendación para dejar en tu historia." Dimitri usaba el primer nombre de los guardianes más increíbles. Por supuesto, Dimitri también es increíble, así que no debería de estar sorprendida. El silencio cayó el coche.**

– Espero que sea algo cómodo – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Tú solo piensas en romance, verdad? – Preguntó Rose mirándome con una sonrisa.

Sonreí también, sabiendo que estaba usando nuestro vínculo para descubrir todo eso.

**Me mordía los labios, de repente me pregunté si podría entrar en los patrones de Arthur Schoenberg. Mis notas eran buenas, pero cosas como escapar y meterme en peleas podría empezar a dudar acerca de cómo sería en mi futura carrera.**

– Ah te ha ido bastante bien – Dijo Abe – Claro, causando peleas a cada minuto

– Pero no es así – Dijo Rose – Digo… no causo peleas a cada minuto del día

"**Estarás bien" dijo Dimitri. "Lo bueno de tu historia sobrepasa todo lo malo."**

– Sí, es verdad – Dije sonriendo.

**Era como si a veces pudiera leer mi mente. Sonreí un poco y lo miré a escondidas. Fue un error. Tenía un cuerpo largo y delgado, incluso sentado era obvio. Ojos abismalmente negros. Cabello marrón a la altura del hombro atado detrás del cuello. Parecía que el pelo fuera de seda. Yo sabía porque había pasado mis dedos en él cuando Víctor Dashkov puso en marcha el hechizo de la lujuria. Con grandes dificultades, me obligó a mí misma a comenzar de nuevo y mirar lejos.**

– Se te caía la baba – Bromeé.

– Claro que no – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Esperaba a que sí – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

"**Gracias, entrenador" Lo provoqué, enclavándome en mi asiento.**

"**Estoy aquí para ayudar." Respondió. Su voz se relajo –inusual en él. Él generalmente hablaba con fuerza, listo para un ataque. Probablemente iba seguro dentro del Honda o al menos tan seguro como podía a mí alrededor. Yo no era la única que había tenido problemas para ignorar la tensión romántica entre nosotros.**

Miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa, él ni siquiera sabía que yo lo estaba mirando. Le sonreía con dulzura a Rose, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

"**¿Sabes lo que realmente ayuda?" Le pregunté, sin encontrar sus ojos. **

"**¿Hmm?"**

– ¿Un beso? – Preguntó Dimitri sonriendo. Rose le sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Eran tan lindo juntos, se amaban de verdad y yo estaba completamente ansiosa por conocer toda la historia romántica: lo dulce, lo malo, lo excitante. Dios. Lo excitante de ellos dos, esa tensión. Yo quería escucharlo todo. En especial… en especial el viaje en Rusia.

Quería saber como estuvo Rose en el viaje, ella me lo contó, se había desahogado ese día como nunca en la vida y yo estaba ansiosa por saber como fue. No podía verlo, pero podía oírlo con lujo y detalle así que esperaba que ese viaje apareciera, aunque… también iba a ser doloroso oírlo.

"**Si apagas esa música mala y pones algo que se hizo después de la caída del Muro de Berlín." Dimitri se rió.**

"**Tu peor clase es la de historia, y de alguna manera, ya sabes todo sobre Europa Occidente."**

– Yo siempre he sido mala – Dijo Rose.

– Lo sabemos – Dije riendo.

"**Oye, tengo que obtener el material para mis chistes, camarada" Aún sonriente, cambió la emisora. Para una country.**

– No era eso lo que yo estaba diciendo – Dijo Rose riendo. Dimitri la acercó aún más para besarla. Ella se sentó en su regazo mirando en dirección del balcón, a la izquierda.

"**¡Hey! Que no era lo que yo tenía en mente" exclamé. Pude ver como estaba a punto de reír de nuevo.**

"**Elige. Es uno u otro" Suspiró. **

"**Vuelve a la cosa de los 80"**

Ambos se rieron un poco. Dimitri la besó en la mejilla mientras con una mano le cambiaba de página al libro para que Rose pudiera seguir leyendo. El brazo derecho de Dimitri rodeaba la cintura de Rose y reposaba la mano en su vientre.

Mire a Christian con una sonrisa, yo estaba acostada en el chaise longue con mis piernas descansando en su regazo. Él tenía un brazo, el derecho, estirado sobre el respaldo y el otro en el brazo del chaise longue.

**Regresó a la emisora, y yo crucé mis brazos por encima de mi pecho mientras una banda europea cantaba acerca de cómo el vídeo había destruido la radio.**

– Estabas prestando atención – Se rió Dimitri.

**Yo quería matar a alguien de la emisora.**

– Ay Rose – Gemí.

**De repente, cinco horas no parecían tan cortas como yo pensaba. Arthur y la familia que él protegía vivían en una pequeña ciudad en la I-90 fuera de Billings. La opinión de los Moroi por regla general fue dividida sobre los lugares para vivir.**

– Noo… – Gimió Adrian – Eres muy descriptiva y es aburrido

**Alguien discutió que las grandes ciudades eran mejores porque permiten a los vampiros estar mezclados con multitud, por la noche las actividades no atraen mucho la atención. Otros Moroi, por ejemplo, esta familia, al parecer, eligió las ciudades con menos personas, creyendo que si había menos personas para que los notara entonces no se notarían. **

– Dios y pensar que un viaje que solía prometer mucho se volvió tan fome y perturbador –

– Es verdad – Apoyó Dimitri preocupado.

**Convencí a Dimitri para parar a por comida en un restaurante 24 horas en la carretera, y entre eso y detenernos para los suministros, era cerca del medio día cuando llegamos. La casa fue construida en un estilo lujoso, con la madera pintada de color gris y grandes ventanales –pintadas para bloquear el sol, por supuesto. Parecía nueva y cara, e incluso está en medio de la nada, fue lo que esperaba para los miembros de la realeza. **

– Tanta descripción pequeña dhampir – Se burló Adrian.

– Bueno, nadie obliga a escuchar – Desafió ella. Suspire pesadamente.

Adrian se lo pensó – No, de hecho no, pero supongo que es lo mejor y lo más divertido.

**Salté del coche, empapando mis botas con centímetros de nieve que acumulada en la entrada.**

**El día era cálido y tranquilo, a excepción del ocasional susurro del viento. Dimitri y yo caminamos hasta, siguiendo una roca que cortaba el jardín. Yo podía verle regresar al "negocio", pero en general su actitud era tan feliz para mí.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Se rió Dimitri.

**Ambos tenían una especie de actitud de la culpa por haber deseado el viaje coche. Mis pies resbalaron en la entrada con hielo, y Dimitri me aguanto momentáneamente. Tuve una extraña sensación de deja vu, recordando la primera noche en que nos encontramos, cuando él me había salvado de la caída.**

– Ay que bonito, te están salvando por… ¿tercera vez? – Preguntó Jill con una sonrisa emocionada.

– Realmente no estaba muriendo en esa ocasión, solo me resbale – Sonrió Rose.

**Temperaturas frías o no, su mano parecía muy caliente, incluso con las capas de mi abrigo.**

"**¿Estás bien?" Me soltó, para mi desanimo.**

"**Sí" le dijo, lanzando con ojos acusadores a la acera del hielo. "¿Estas personas nunca han oído hablar de la sal?" Dije en broma, pero de repente Dimitri dejó de caminar y yo también me paré inmediatamente.**

– Ah, ¿se besarán? – Preguntó Jill.

– Chicas, ¿qué parte de "no estábamos juntos" no tienen? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– La parte de la tensión romántica y sexual – Respondió Sydney apuntando a Rose – Estoy seguro que era todo lo que pensaba

– Claro que no – Dijo Rose, pensó un poco – Al menos no todo el tiempo

Nos reímos.

**Su expresión se volvió tensa y alerta Él giro la cabeza, los ojos mirando el entorno, el blanco cortinas alrededor, antes de regresar a la casa. Quería preguntarle, pero algo en su postura me dijo que me quedara callada.**

– Un guardián en alerta – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– ¿Y de qué? Era de día – Dijo Christian extrañando.

– Eso no importa – Dijo Mikhail – De día o no, podía suceder cualquier cosa

– Sí – Sonrió Eddie.

**Estudio la construcción durante casi un minuto completo y, a continuación, miró hacia abajo a la entrada, cubierta de hielo roto solo por nuestros pasos. Cuidadosamente, se acercó a la puerta, y yo le seguí. Se volvió a parar de nuevo, esta vez para estudiar la puerta. No estaba abierta pero no estaba completamente cerrada. Parecía que había sido celebrado no estaba sellada. Mirando más a fondo, puso de manifiesto deficiencias en los bordes de la puerta, parecía que había sido forzada en algún momento.**

– Otra más que es cuidadosa al momento de observar – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– No, ella se fija en todo – Dijo riendo Eddie.

Rose celebro – Por supuesto que sí

**Abriéndola con un toque cuidadoso. Dimitri deslizó sus dedos delicadamente donde se encontraba la mordedura de la puerta, su aliento hacia pequeñas nubes de aire.**

– Eso ya es demasiado, te fijas en todo – Gruñó Christian.

– Eso nos da una perspectiva más lujosa a nosotros – Dije sonriendo – Los detalles hacen la diferencia

– Pero no estaba queriendo escribir un libro ni nada por el estilo –

**Cuando tocó la maneta de la puerta, hizo un ruido, como si estuviese rota. Por último, hablo en silencio. "Rose, espera en el coche"**

"**Pero yo-"**

"**Ve"**

– No te hará caso – Advirtió la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– No, no me hizo caso – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

**Una palabra, pero llena de poder. En aquella única sílaba, me acordé del hombre que yo había visto echando gente y peleando contra un Strigoi. Me volví, moviendo la nieve cubiertos con capas prefiriendo eso a arriesgarme en la acera.**

**Dimitri se paro, y no se movió hasta que yo entre de un salto en el coche, cerrando la puerta lo más suave posible.**

– ¿Si lo hiciste? – Eddie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Rose sonrió tranquila – Pero me baje

**Entonces, con sus cuidadosos movimientos, que empujó la puerta y desapareció hacía dentro.**

**Quemándome de la curiosidad, conté hasta diez y salte del coche. Yo sabía que no debía ir tras él, pero yo tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa.**

– Como siempre, la curiosidad Hathaway gano – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No porque le pongas mi apellido a algo significa que es una marca registrada – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo hace más divertido – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– Ustedes tres son un dolor de cabeza – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Tres? – Levante una ceja.

– Eddie también – Explicó.

– Pero no he dicho nada aún – Dijo Eddie divertido.

– Yo te conozco y sé que querías decir algo. De todos modos ustedes tres son el trío perfecto – Rose suspiró y luego volvió al libro. Mire a Christian con una sonrisa y él se rió suavemente.

**La acera y la carretera indicaban que nadie había estado allí durante algunos días, pero también podía significar que los Badica simplemente nunca habían salido de la casa. Era posible, supuse que fueron víctimas del asalto humano común.**

– Y no me equivoque – Dijo ella deteniéndose – Me hubiera gustado hacerlo

– Hm, lo sé – Dimitri la besó en la mejilla y luego apoyó su frente en la sien de Rose, ella sonrió y volvió a leer.

**También es posible que algunos habían asustados y el hecho de… como los Strigoi. Yo sabía que esa posibilidad era la que había echo que la cara de Dimitri se volviese tan disgustada, pero parecía un escenario poco común con Arthur Schoenberg de servicio.**

– Joder, Rose, parece que realmente lo admirabas – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Parada en la carretera, miré al cielo. La luz era fría y húmeda, pero estaba ahí. Mediodía. El punto más alto del sol. Los Strigoi no podían salir a la luz del sol. No tenía ninguna necesidad de temerlos a ellos, solo al enfado de Dimitri.**

– ¿Me tenías miedo a mí? – Se rió suavemente antes de besarla en la mejilla.

**Paseé alrededor de la casa, caminando en nieve profunda, casi treinta centímetros. Supongo que no había nada extraño en la casa. Estalactitas colgaban de la tubería, y las ventanas pintadas no revelaban secretos.**

– Claro, solo las ventanas podrían hablar – Se rió Eddie.

– Ella personifica los objetos – Dije sonriendo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Mi pie golpeo algo de repente, miré abajo. Allí, medio enterrado en la nieve, había una estaca de plata. Había sido arrojada en el suelo. La cogí sacándola de la nieve, frunciendo la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta estaca aquí? Las estacas de plata eran caras. Eran la cosa más mortal que tenía un guardián, capaz de matar a un Strigoi con un solo ataque en el corazón. Cuando se forjaban, 4 Morois la encantaban con la magia de cada uno de los elementos.**

– Y con el espíritu puede salvar a uno – Dije con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando a Dimitri que me sonreía agradecido.

– Sí, sí, pero no estábamos hablando de eso, es decir, no leyendo y aún no lo sabíamos – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Sabía que era una de las personas que estaba más agradecida.

**Yo no había aprendido a utilizar una aún, segura en mi mano, de repente me sentí segura mientras continué mi análisis.**

– Yo creo que los muñecos de práctica se llevaron la peor parte cuando aprendiste a usarlas – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No tienes ni idea – Dijo Dimitri conteniendo el aliento.

– Yo estaba enojada – Dijo Rose a la defensiva. Sonreí divertida.

**Una gran puerta guiaba al patio de atrás de la casa por una cubierta que sería probablemente la diversión en el verano. Pero el vidrio del patio estaba roto, de modo que una persona podía cruzar fácilmente la misma. Ascendí con sigilo por las escaleras de la terraza, cuidándome del hielo, a sabiendas de que me metería en problemas cuando Dimitri encontrara lo que estaba haciendo.**

– Y pensar que lo único que quería era que te quedarás en el auto – Dijo él – Supongo que debí esperar a que salieras de allí, como de costumbre, ignorando las ordenes

**Y, a pesar del frío, mi cuello no paraba de sudar.**

**«Luz del día, la luz del día» me acordé. Nada de que preocuparse. Llegué al patio y estudié el cristal oscuro. No podía decir lo que lo había roto. Dentro, la nieve había invadido y había hecho una pequeña corriente en la alfombra de color azul claro. Arrastre el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba bloqueado; nada que fuese especialmente grave en aquel agujero tan grande. Cuidadosamente de no cortarme, alcancé la apertura y abrí el pomo de dentro. Saqué mi mano cuidadosamente y tiré de la puerta.**

– Algo me dice que te vas a meter en problemas – Cantó Christian.

Me reí un poco. Rose ni siquiera sonrió.

**Silbé levemente a lo largo del camino, un sonido que aún parecía más bien ruidoso en el misterioso silencio. Pasé por la puerta, entrando la luz del sol, que entró por la puerta. Mis ojos se ajustaron por la disminución de la luz. **

**Viento entraba por la puerta del patio, bailando con las cortinas a mi alrededor. Yo estaba en la habitación. Tenía todos los elementos que cabría esperar. Sofá. Tv. Una mecedora.**

**Y un cuerpo.**

– ¿Eso era de esperar? – Pregunté.

– No lo sé – Dijo Rose tranquila – Quizás

**Era una mujer. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, boca arriba enfrente de la tele con el pelo oscuro desordenado y disperso a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos abiertos, la mirada perdida hacia el techo y la cara muy pálida, demasiado pálida incluso para un Moroi. Por un momento pensé que su pelo estaba cubriendo también su cuello, hasta que me di cuenta de que eso negro en su piel era sangre… sangre seca.**

Soltamos un chillido por la declaración que hizo Rose, bueno, honestamente solo lo hicimos Jill, Syndey y yo. Los demás parecían serios. Quizás, quizás sea que nosotras somos Moroi y no estamos acostumbradas a eso, pero los Moroi, los chicos, no lo hicieron… solo querían hacerse los fuertes, probablemente.

– ¿Esa fue la masacre de los Badica? – Preguntó Mikhail. Rose asintió.

– Sí – Dijo con un tono serio – Sí lo fue

**Su garganta había sido cortada. La escena surrealista fue tan horrible que no reconocí lo que yo estaba viendo al principio. Con su postura, la mujer podría estar muy bien dormida. Entonces vi el otro cuerpo: un hombre de perfil solo a unos pocos pies de distancia, oscuras manchas de sangre de la alfombra a su alrededor. Otro cuerpo se encontraba cerca del sofá: un niño pequeño.**

– ¡Ay, no! Ya basta – Dije rápidamente – No me gusta eso

– Hey, tranquila – Dijo Rose con un tono suave, me miró con una sonrisa ligera y Christian se me acerco, sentándome, me abrazó con fuerza.

No podía soportar escuchar la escena, mucho menos imaginármela, sé que Rose estaba allí y que debió ser peor para ella, pero aún así, escucharla, con los lujos y detalles que Rose siempre da… es igual de malo.

Poco después de que dejará de pensar en ese incidente Rose me ofreció saltar el capítulo, yo lo pensé un poco y finalmente me negué.

– Sigue, por favor – Dije.

**En la habitación había otro. Y otro. Había cuerpos por todas partes; cuerpos y sangre.**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

**La escala de la muerte de repente a mi alrededor fue registrada, y mi corazón comenzó a golpear más rápido. No, no. No era posible. Era de día. Cosas malas no podían suceder de día.**

**Un grito empezó a crecer en mi garganta, que se detuvo de repente, cuando una mano con guantes apareció detrás de mí y me cerró la boca.**

– ¡Ah! ¡Un secuestro! – Chilló Jill.

– Tranquila – Soltó una risita Rose.

**Empecé a pelear, y luego sentí el olor de aftershive de Dimitri.**

– ¿Conocías el aroma? – La miró sorprendido.

– Es la única que usas – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Dimitri sonrió y luego la besó en los labios.

"**¿Por qué…?" dijo. "¿…nunca escuchas? Tú estarías muerta si ellos siguieran aquí."**

– Todavía nos preguntamos lo mismo – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

– Ellos son un dolor de cabeza; tú eres una espina que se clava en mi costilla – Dijo Rose.

**No podía responder, a causa de su mano, y debido al shock. Yo había visto a alguien muerto antes, pero nunca había visto la muerte en esta magnitud.**

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Eddie levantando una ceja.

– Veamos… esa experiencia… hm… era como estar dormida – Dijo Rose levantando la vista al techo – Y luego vienen esas sensaciones de calor, frío, calor – Sonrió ligeramente, pero luego frunció el ceño – Creo

– Pero no estamos hablando de eso – Dije rápidamente – Eddie, tú pregunta realmente es irrelevante

– Es posible – Dijo Eddie suspirando.

**Después de casi un minuto, Dimitri finalmente quitó su mano, pero se quedo cerca de mí. No quería mirar más, pero incapaz de sacar de mis ojos la escena que tenía delante de mí. Cuerpos por todos los sitios. Cuerpos y sangre. Por último, me volví hacia él.**

"**Es de día" susurré. "Las cosas malas no ocurren de día." **

**Oí la desesperación en mi voz, una niña implorando que alguien le dijese que era un mal sueño.**

– ¿Vulnerable? – Adrian se sorprendió. Yo miré a Rose, si era algo sorprendente, pero sabía que Rose no era dura como roca, tenía sus debilidades también y sobre todo… la escena que describe promete desesperación de su parte.

Creo que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos porque me sonrió ligeramente.

"**Cosas malas pueden suceder en cualquier momento." Dijo. "Esto no ha ocurrido durante el día. Probablemente ocurrió hace un par de noches."**

– Ahora sé que pueden suceder durante el día también – Dijo Rose suspirando.

– Suceden más de noche – Sonrió Eddie, como si pensara que Rose necesitaba oír aquello, y la verdad yo también pensaba eso… ella necesitaba escucharlo.

– Claro que no – Me miró, tras leer nuevamente el hilo de mis pensamientos. Saber que sentía yo y lo que pensaba era extraño, pero eficiente en su caso para saber como me sentía.

– Aún así… sabes que lo necesitabas – Dije sonriendo un poco.

Ella suspiró y asintió.

**Me atreví a dar una mirada de nuevo al cuerpo y mi malestar estomacal volvió. Dos días. Dos días hacia que estaban muertos, dos días para que borren su existencia… sin que nadie en el mundo supiera que se habían ido.**

– ¿Cómo sabías que eran dos días? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Los cuerpos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Mis ojos encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre cerca de la entrada. Él era alto, muy musculoso para ser un Moroi. Dimitri debió notar cuando lo miré.**

– ¿Te has encontrado a otro chico, Rose? – Preguntó Christian sonriendo.

– Christian – Dimitri sacudió la cabeza con precaución.

Él me miró confundido y yo me encogí de hombros.

"**Arthur Schoenberg" dijo. Vi la sangrienta garganta de Arthur. "Él está muerto." Dijo, como si no fuera perfectamente claro.**

– Lo siento – Dijo Dimitri suavemente. Entonces me encontré con la mirada de Christian, algo preocupada por haber gastado una broma. Le froté el brazo y él miró a Rose preocupado.

"**¿Cómo puede estar muerto? ¿Cómo un Strigoi mató a Arthur Schoenberg?" No parece posible. No se puede matar a una leyenda. Dimitri no respondió. En lugar de eso movió sus manos hacia abajo y se cerraron donde mi mano aguantaba la estaca. Cedí.**

– Y así es como una leyenda ha muerto – Murmuró Mikhail con un tono impotente.

"**¿De dónde la has sacado?" Preguntó. Afloje la mano y le permití coger la estaca."**

"**Fuera. En el suelo." Levantó la estaca, estudiando su superficie mientras brillaba contra la luz del sol.**

– ¿Qué buscabas? – Pregunto Jill levantando una ceja.

– Quizá rastros de sangre – Respondió Abe despreocupado, como siempre.

"**Se rompió la sala." Mi mente, todavía aturdida, se tomo un tiempo para procesar lo que había dicho. **

– ¿Cómo la rompieron? – Preguntó Eddie serio.

Dimitri miró a Rose indicándole seguir con la lectura.

**Entonces entendí. Las salas eran anillos mágicos lanzados por los Moroi. Como las estacas, se hicieron utilizando magia de los cuatros elementos. Era necesario un gran usuario de la magia Moroi, generalmente un grupo por cada uno de los elementos. La sala podía bloquear el Strigoi porque la magia estaba conectada a la vida y los Strigoi fueron asesinados. Pero las salas se agotan rápidamente y necesitaban mucho mantenimiento. La mayoría de los Moroi no los utilizaban, pero en algunos lugares lo usan. La academia de San Vladimir utilizaba varios.**

– Creo que no era la explicación que quería – Dijo Eddie confundido. Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Allí había habido una defensa, pero se había hecho añicos cuando alguien la atravesó con una estaca. Ambas magias entraron en conflicto: venció la estaca**

"**Los Strigoi no pueden tocar las estacas." Le dije. Me di cuenta de la cantidad de afirmaciones que estaba haciendo con **_**nunca **_**y **_**poder. **_**No resultaba fácil ver como quedaban en entredicho las creencias fundamentales de una "Y ningún moroi o dhampir lo haría"**

– Tienes toda la razón – Dijo Janine seria, como si estuviéramos viendo el caso, analizándolo, pero la cosa es… que eso ya pasó hace mucho.

"**Un humano podría" Me encontré con sus ojos.**

"**Los humanos nunca ayudarían a los Strigoi." Me detuve. Allí estaba de nuevo. Nunca. Pero no lo podía evitar. Lo único en lo que podemos confiar en la lucha contra un Strigoi son sus limitaciones –el sol, la sala, la estaca, magia, etc. Utilizábamos la debilidad de ellos en su contra.**

– Y eso ha resultado en muchas ocasiones – Dije sonriendo.

– Es verdad – Sonrió Rose – La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no es así es por vacilación, distracción, y eso – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño. No estoy segura de si fue mi imaginación o no, pero me pareció un «no volveré a vacilar» apenas muy bajito.

– Pero los humanos lo hacían – Dijo Sydney sombríamente – Todo por inmortalidad

– Lo sé – Rose asintió. Mire a ambas tranquila, pero sabía que aquello quizás era referente a la aventura en Rusia, pero también aquí era importante dado que en Spokane los secuestraron humanos. O tal vez, yo estoy equivocada y a Syndey, lo que quería dar a entender más bien, odiaba saber que su propia especie hacía eso por inmortalidad.

**Si ellos tuvieran otros seres que los ayudaran y no les afectaban sus limitaciones… El rostro de Dimitri estaba rígido, todavía listo para cualquier cosa, pero un pequeño resplandor de alegría cruzo sus ojos negros mientras él me miraba emprender mi batalla mental.**

"**¿Esto cambia las cosas, no?" Le pregunté.**

"**Sí" dijo. "Lo cambia"**

– Y no afecta a nosotros en mucho – Comentó Eddie.

Todos asentimos como Rose sacudió el libro, con una sonrisa – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo – Abe lo tomó tranquilo.

– Bien, solo espero que el próximo capítulo que yo lea sea con menos tensión y menos pesado – dijo sonriendo Rose. Me reí un poco y mire la mesa. Apenas quedaban unas pocas rebanadas de pizza y debían estar frías.

– Bien, podemos empezar – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy, he tardado en subirlo, creo, en realidad no estoy segura, pero la verdad es que es que no había tenido oportunidad, por cierto, la siguiente semana estaré algo atareada así que me va a tomar un poco de tiempo actualizar en esa semana, es decir, quizá esté actualizando algo tarde.

Bien, he visto que a todos les ha gustado el capítulo del prólogo y con ansias lo esperaron, ahora ha llegado el capítulo número 1 ¡Wo! Bueno, más bien ha terminado, pero el 2 está en camino

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Mia aparecerá, pero mucho más adelante. Seguro que Abe tendrá ganas de matarlo, muy seguro wuaskjaskj

- lezly66: Ella quería un poco de esperanza para que no estuvieran desde su punto de vista.

- Mariale Olivares: ¡Sí! Estamos avanzando bien

- Tsanami SaberFairy: A yo los primero tres los leí en libros, los otros tres en pdf wuaksjaskj Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo

- jhoanneth: Y seguiremos esperando para el siguiente :)

Bien, hemos acabado con el primer capítulo leído, pero el segundo subido... suena raro. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Leyendo el capítulo 2

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 2:

.: Christian :.

Abe sonrió, preparado para iniciar el segundo capítulo del libro cuando Lissa comenzó a acomodarse en el chaise longue recostándose en mi pecho, por lo que la rodeé con un brazo y la besé en la mejilla.

– Puedes empezar – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Abe asintió – Capítulo 2…

**Dimitri hizo una llamada telefónica y un verdadero equipo del SWAT apareció. Sin embargo, les llevo un tiempo, y cada minuto que pasaba parecía un año.**

– Nunca has sido una chica paciente – Comentó Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No – Sonrió Rose.

**Finalmente no pude aguantar más, y regrese al coche. Dimitri examino la casa a fondo y después regresó a sentarse conmigo. Ninguno dijimos ni una palabra mientras esperábamos. Una presentación de diapositivas de los terribles acontecimientos pasaba por mi mente. Estaba asustada y me sentía sola y solo deseaba que él me abrazase o me reconfortase de alguna manera.**

– Sin comentarios – Advirtió Rose rápidamente, y como tal nadie dijo nada.

**Inmediatamente, me regañé por querer eso. Me recordé por enésima vez que él era mi instructor y no tenía por qué reconfortarme, sin importar la situación. Además, quería ser fuerte. No debía salir corriendo detrás de un chico cada vez que las cosas se pusieran feas.**

– Pero no haces eso – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Rose sonrió meneando la cabeza en un término medio.

**Cuando el primer grupo de guardianes apareció, Dimitri abrió la puerta del coche y me miró. "Deberías ver como funciona."**

– Eso es buena idea – Apoyó la madre de Rose.

– Lo fue, supongo – Dijo Rose no tan convencida.

**Sinceramente, no quería volver a ver aquella casa, pero de todas formas lo seguí. Aquellos guardianes me eran desconocidos, pero Dimitri si los conocía. Él siempre parecía conocer a todo el mundo.**

– Es bueno conocer a todos – Dijo Dimitri sonriéndole a Rose – Para que cuando haya una emergencia ya sabrás a quien llamar

– Es verdad – Sonrió Mikhail.

**Este grupo se sorprendió al encontrar a una novata en la escena, pero ninguno protestaron en contra de mi presencia.**

– Quizás son los únicos – Bufó Rose.

– Ay, Rose, tu presencia no es mala… solo que quienes te conocen saben de lo que eres capaz de hacer sin controlar tu temperamento – Sonrió Lissa.

– ¿Intentas ayudarla o derribarla? – Pregunté riendo.

– ¿Estuvo mal? – Preguntó confundida.

Me reí besándola en la mejilla.

**Caminé detrás de ellos mientras examinaban la casa. Ninguno de ellos tocó nada, pero se arrodillaron cerca de los cuerpos y estudiaron las manchas de sangre y las ventanas rotas.**

**Al parecer, los Strigoi habían entrado en la casa a través de algo más que la puerta y el patio.**

– Creo que eso sería lo más obvio – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– La pregunta era cómo, entonces – Explicó Rose.

**Los guardias hablaban en tonos bruscos, sin mostrar el asco y el miedo que yo sentía. Eran como máquinas. Uno de ellos, la única mujer del grupo, se arrodilló cerca de Arthur Schoenberg. Yo estaba intrigada porque las mujeres guardianas son muy escasas.**

– Eso debió ser un dolor al alma – Dijo Rose con la mirada perdida. La mire confundido, pero espere a saber por la lectura.

**Oí que Dimitri la llamaba Tamara, y parecía tener uno 25 años. Su pelo negro apenas le llegaba a los hombros, como era normal en todas las mujeres guardianas.**

**Mientras examinaba el rostro del guardián muerto, la tristeza invadió sus ojos.**

"**¡Oh, Arthur!" dijo. Como Dimitri, ella podía transmitir muchas cosas en tan solo unas pocas palabras. "Nunca pensé que vería este día. Él fue mi mentor." Con otro suspiro, Tamara se levanto.**

– ¿Tú estabas sacando conclusiones antes de que dijera que era su mentor? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

– No, solo sabía que había algo que ella quería decir, pero no lo decía entonces, luego lo dijo… es confuso, ¿no? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– Sí, un poco – Dije asintiendo.

**La expresión de su cara cambio de nuevo, como si el tipo que la había entrenado no se encontrase muerto delante de ella. No podía creerlo. Fue su mentor. ¿Cómo podía mantener este tipo de control?**

– Tú estarías histérica, ¿no? – Preguntó Sydney sonriendo.

– De hecho histérica es una palabra corta para lo que sucedió ese día en las cuevas – Dijo Lissa con un semblante algo triste, pude ver a Rose estremecerse un poco y luego sonreír ligeramente – Ustedes no la vieron cuando le dijeron que podría estar muerto y peor aún, cuando supo que era un Strigoi – Ahora fue el turno de Dimitri para estremecerse un poco.

– No todos se enamoran de su profesor y luego guardan una relación con él – Dijo Mikhail serio – Así que debía ser normal

– Quizá – Dijo Rose pensativa – tengan razón

– ¿Estarías histérica si yo muriera? – Preguntó Dimitri. El semblante de Rose se torno algo oscuro, yo me sorprendí y Lissa se asusto.

– Ni se te ocurra jugar con eso – Advirtió Rose.

Dimitri se rió y la besó en la frente, susurrando algo solo para ellos, y Rose sonrió.

**Durante medio segundo, me imaginé a Dimitri muerto en el suelo en lugar de él. No. Yo nunca podría mantener la calma en su lugar. Yo habría enloquecido. Habría gritado y pateado cosas. Habría golpeado a cualquiera que me dijes que todo estaría bien.**

– Eso sin duda en el peor de los casos – Dije riendo.

– De hecho… eso es en el mejor de los casos – Dijo Lissa con un tono débil. Miré a Lissa y luego recordé cuando llegó a mí llorando, histéricamente, diciendo que Rose se había ido de la Academia.

Ese día estuvo realmente mal, lloró como nunca y aunque sentí algo de rabia por lo que Rose le hizo finalmente deje de quejarme y ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Sabía que Rose no era capaz de hacerle daño a Lissa, mucho menos emocional dado el problema con el espíritu, por lo que tuve que aferrarme a la idea de que lo que sucedió debió ser demasiado fuerte para que Rose abandonara la academia, pocas horas después, cuando Lissa había dejado de llorar me contó lo que sucedió y fue cuando supe la verdad sobre Rose y Dimitri.

**Afortunadamente, no creía que nadie pudiese tumbar a Dimitri. Lo había visto matar a un Strigoi sin siquiera dudar. Era invisible. Totalmente poderoso. Un dios. Por supuesto, también lo había sido Arthur Schoenberg.**

– Tienes altas esperanzas en Dimitri – Comentó Abe sonriendo – Pero, desafortunadamente no fue así

– Abe, en serio, yo no quiero recordar ese día, ¿sí? – Dijo Rose, claramente refiriéndose al día en que Dimitri se convirtió en Strigoi. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Abe lo sabía todo con lujo y detalle?

– ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – Pregunte intrigado. Hubo un silencio y Sydney comenzó a reír ligeramente, ambos la miraron con una mueca y luego a mí.

– Eso no es un asunto que te incumba – Dijo Abe serio.

– Como el libro y mis pensamientos no les incumben a ustedes – Bufó Rose.

– Niña... – Abe la regaño.

Fruncí el ceño. Todo lo que recordaba era que de un día para otro Rose conocía a su padre, no estoy seguro de que Lissa sepa el como se conocieron, al menos no con lujo y detalle, pero era intrigante que alguien que no había estado presente en toda su vida apareciera de la nada y tuvieran una relación como la que ellos tienen.

"**¿Cómo lo han hecho?" Pregunté de repente. Seis pares de ojos se fijaron en mí. Esperaba una mirada de desaprobación de Dimitri, por mi interrupción, pero él parecía curioso. "¿Cómo lo han matado?"**

– Ps, como más – Bufó Eddie.

– Eddie, deberías prestar más atención – Dijo la madre de Rose enseguida.

**Tamara se encogió de hombros, su rostro todavía. "De la misma manera que mataron a todos los demás. Es mortal, al igual que el resto de nosotros."**

"**Sí, pero él es… ya sabes. Arthur Schoenberg."**

– ¿Tiene alguna diferencia? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– Mucha – Asintió la madre de Rose – Para alguien que ha peleado durante toda su vida, y considerado de lo mejores, "una leyenda", es bastante extraño que hayan podido derribarlo, por lo tanto algo andaba mal

"**Dínoslo tú, Rose" dijo Dimitri. "Has visto la casa. Cuéntanos como lo lograron."**

**Cuando todos ellos me miraron, me di cuenta de que tal vez, después de todo, iba a hacer la prueba. Pensé en todo lo que sabía y había visto, tragué, tratando de descubrir como lo imposible se había convertido en posible.**

– Hora de sacar la lógica-Rose en acción – Dije sonriendo, emocionado.

– Espero que haya valido la pena – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Hm, yo también – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Hay cuatro puntos de entrada, lo que significa que por lo menos 4 Strigoi. Había siete Moroi…" La familia que vivía aquí tenía invitados, lo que había hecho que la matanza fuese todavía mayor. Tres de las víctimas eran niños "… y tres guardianes. Muchas muertes. Cuatro Strigoi no podrían haberlo hecho. Seis probablemente sí, si fueron por los guardianes primero y los pillaron desprevenidos. La familia estaría realmente asustada para luchar"**

– La lógica está empezando bien – Dije asintiendo.

– Sí, ha estado muy bien – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo. La besó en la mejilla.

"**¿Y cómo pillaron a los guardias desprevenidos?" incitó Dimitri.**

– Buena pregunta – Asintió Eddie.

**Dude. A los guardianes, como regla general, nunca se los pillaba desprevenidos. "Porque rompieron las custodias. En una casa sin custodias, probablemente hubiese un guardián caminando por el jardín de noche. Pero aquí, ellos no lo hicieron."**

– Lo ha hecho bien – Aprobó Janine sonriendo.

**Esperé por la próxima pregunta obvia, por la de cómo se habían roto las custodias. Pero Dimitri no preguntó. No era necesario. Todos lo sabíamos. Todo el mundo había visto la estaca. Otra vez, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Humanos que trabajaban con Strigoi –un gran grupo de Strigoi.**

– Hombre, me estoy aburriendo – Dije – Pensé que nos burlaríamos de Rose, me refiero a su vida

– Hey, no te vas a burlar de mí – Dijo Rose enseguida – Y esto… es mejor a que sepan sobre mis pensamientos

Nos reímos un poco.

**Dimitri simplemente cabeceó como una señal de aprobación, y el grupo continuó analizando la escena.**

**Cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño, traté de no mirar. Ya lo había visto antes con Dimitri y no tenía ninguna intención de repetir la experiencia.**

– Tienes un estómago muy sensible para ser alguien que come mucho – Dijo Sonya sorprendida.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

**Había un hombre muerto, y su sangre seca contrastaba contra los azulejos blancos. Además, esta habitación estaba en el interior, no hacía tanto frío como en el patio. El cuerpo no se había conservado tan bien. Aún no olía mal, exactamente, pero tampoco tenía buen olor.**

– Y Aún así eres capaz de describirlo – Rodé los ojos.

Noté la mirada de asco de Rose, escondida en el cuello de Dimitri.

**Pero cuando empecé a girarme para salir, vi algo de color rojo –de hecho, era de color marrón- en el espejó. No lo había notado antes, porque el resto de la escena había llamado mi atención. Había palabras en el espejo, hechas con sangre. «Pobres, pobres Badicas. Quedaban tan pocos. Una familia real casi destruida. Otros le seguirán».**

– Eso es espeluznante – Dijo Sydney preocupada – Es como una escena de película de terror

**Tamara gruñó enfadada y se alejó del espejo, estudiando otros detalles en el cuarto de baño.**

**Mientras salíamos del baño, esas palabras se repetían en mi mente. «Una familia casi destruida. Otros le seguirán.»**

– Tenemos que arreglar ese problema – Dijo Lissa seria – No podemos arriesgarnos a perder a más familias

– Ellos seguirán atacando – Dijo Rose seria – Pero, por ahora, la única familia que me interesa proteger… son los Dragomir

Lissa sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a Jill.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Levante una ceja.

– Para eso está Dimitri – Dijo con un tono obvio y despreocupado.

– Siento tu cariño Rose – Dije con evidente sarcasmo.

**Los Badicas, eran una familia real pequeña esto era cierto. Pero los que habían sido asesinados aquí no eran los únicos que quedaban. Probablemente todavía quedaban unos 200.**

– Realmente pienso que eso no es pequeño – Dijo Sydney sorprendida.

– Lo son – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Pequeña son unos diez o menos – Dijo Sydney – Y eso en el mejor de los casos

– Eso es escasa – Dije.

– Bueno los humanos tenemos pocos familiares, ahora las familias se componen de cinco o seis, es difícil encontrar una grande – Dijo Sydney.

**Esto no era una familia tan numerosa como, por ejemplo, la Ivashkovs.**

– ¿Ya pensabas en mí, antes de conocernos? – Preguntó Adrian con un tono coqueto, Sydney lo fulmino con la mirada, pero más que eso, Rose también le hizo una mueca.

**Esa familia real, en particular, era enorme y estaba muy extendida. Quedaban, sin embargo, muchos más Badicas que algunos de las otras familias.**

**Como los Dragomir.**

**Lissa era la única que quedaba.**

– Ya no, por supuesto que ya no – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa emocionada, mirando a Jill que le devolvía la sonrisa.

– No, ya no – Dijo Jill sonriendo feliz.

**Si los Strigoi querían destruir el linaje de familias reales, no tenía nada mejor que ir detrás de ella. **

– ¿Estabas incitando a que vengan por mí? – Preguntó Lissa pálida. Fruncí el ceño.

– Algo así – Rose se mordió el labio – Yo solo pensaba, pero… me di cuenta de que ellos pensaban que los Dragomir no existían. Luego, se enteraron de que aún quedaba uno

– Ellos quería que Rose los llevara a ti – Dijo Dimitri serio, asintiendo – Por suerte, las cosas dieron un giro

– Sí – Rose lo miró sonriendo – Aunque no fue de la mejor forma, dieron un giro y gracias a Dios que no lo hicieron

– ¿Fue en Rusia? – Preguntó Lissa, con un nudo en la garganta.

– Sí – Dijeron ambos.

– Y… en la Academia – Dijo Rose desviando la mirada – Abe, sigue leyendo

Recordaba aquello, a duras penas, un Strigoi había hablado con Rose y hablaban de Lissa.

**La sangre Moroi les daba poder a los Strigoi, entonces entendía que ellos lo deseasen. Supuse que ir específicamente detrás de las familias reales era simplemente parte de su naturaleza cruel y sádica. Era irónico que los Strigoi quisiesen destruir la comunidad Moroi, ya que muchos de ellos habían sido parte de ella.**

– Ellos no tienen sentimiento, Rose. No les importa – Dijo bruscamente la madre de Rose.

– Lo sé, ahora lo sé – Dijo Rose bajando la mirada, jugando con sus manos.

**El espejo y la advertencia me consumieron durante el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en la casa, y mi conmoción y miedo se convirtieron en rabia.**

Sonya se inclinó hacia delante, deteniendo a Abe y mirando a Rose.

– ¿Sentías la oscuridad? – Preguntó.

– Hm, no lo sabía – Dijo Rose rascándose la nuca – Tuve varios arranques entonces, demasiados, muchos de hecho – Se rió nerviosa – Pero nunca supe por qué o qué significaban hasta… hasta un mes después, cuando la rabia de Lissa paso por completo a ser mía

– Fue extraño – Dijo Lissa – Yo sentía la rabia en mí y de la nada desaparecía. Nosotras no sabíamos que Rose la absorbía. ¿Verdad?

– Hm – Rose pensó un poco. Sin dar una respuesta y dejar lugar a una duda, ¿ella lo sabía o no?

**¿Cómo podían hacer esto? ¿Cómo una criatura podía ser tan maléfica y retorcida para hacerle esto a toda una familia –que quisieren barrer un linaje entero? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso cuando antes habían sido como Lissa y yo?**

– ¿Nosotras dos? – Preguntó Lissa confundida. Yo también levante una ceja.

– Dhampir y Moroi – Dijo Rose – Personas con corazón

Hubo un silencio. Dimitri respiró hondo.

– Lo siento, no quise… – Intentó decir Rose.

– Está bien – Sonrió él, besándola en la mejilla.

**Al pensar en Lissa –pensar en la intención de los Strigoi de destruir también en su familia- se removió una rabia oscura dentro de mí. La intensidad de esa emoción casi me derrumbó.**

– No habías absorbido mi oscuridad entonces – Dijo Lissa confundida – Debido a las pastillas

– Pero fue lo que sintió – Dijo Adrian serio – Aquello que vio dentro de ti, ¿no?

– Aún así no era nada para que lo sintiera tan mal – Dijo Sonya sorprendida.

– Bueno, eso de la oscuridad comienza a ser molesto – Dije despreocupado –Si no absorbió oscuridad, ¿de dónde salió esa oscuridad?

– El espíritu – Dijeron los tres usuarios.

– El espíritu causa oscuridad en ambas, pero no es tanto en Rose como en Lissa, no olvides que ella está besada por la sombra. Cuando absorbe la oscuridad de Lissa provoca que tanto su oscuridad como la de ella se mezclen causando que los sentimientos sean más fuertes y peligrosos – Explicó Sonya seria – Comienza como algo pequeño, un simple enfado, pero se vuelve peligroso cuando alguien intenta encenderlo. Es como una mecha, no importa cuan pequeña sea la llama... causara una explosión grande al llegar a la bomba

– Entonces Rose puede enojarse, pero no importa cuan pequeño sea la razón que la haga enfurecerse, explotará en rabia y oscuridad – Dijo Jill con un tono dudoso.

– Así mismo. En Lissa ocurre lo mismo – Asintió Sonya.

**Era algo oscuro y podrido, y cada vez iba en aumento. Una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Y de repente quería rasgar en pedazos con mis propias manos cada Strigoi que se pusiese a mi alcance.**

– Mierda, esa oscuridad no es ni grande ni pequeña, pero peligrosa – Dije sorprendido – Y quedo claro que aquello no es el temperamento de Rose

**Cuando finalmente entré en el coche para regresar a San Vladimir con Dimitri, cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que no se cayese.**

**Dimitri me miró sorprendido. "¿Qué sucede?"**

– Tú no sabías nada de la oscuridad entonces – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Pensaste que me estaba volviendo loca…

– Quizás – Dijo riendo – Pero ahora lo sé y sé que podemos tratar con ella

– Sí, si se puede – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa devora hombres. La miré confundido y Dimitri divertido – Aunque hay muchas maneras y la verdad es que yo tengo mi favorita

"**¿Hablas en serio?" Exclame, incrédula. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Estabas allí. Lo has visto."**

"**Lo vi" estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no lo pago con el coche."**

**Me puse el cinturón y fruncí el ceño. "¡Los odio. Los odio a todos! Ojala hubiese estado allí. ¡Les hubiera arrancado las gargantas!"**

– Tengo la sospecha de que ella podría, aún si no hubiera usado una estaca en su vida – Dijo Jill tranquila – Es decir, ya viste lo que le hizo a Víctor y apenas si uso las manos

– ¿Qué le hizo a Víctor? – Pregunté. Jill rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos y la mirada de Rose palideció enseguida.

– Ahm… ella… – Jill me miró preocupada y luego miró a Dimitri, buscando ayuda.

– Quiso decir el asunto de Jesse, se ha confundido – Dijo Rose rápidamente – No fue mi intención hacerle daño y literalmente en ese momento tenía gana de matarlo

– Sí, es verdad, casi lo mata – Dijo Dimitri.

Mire a ambas suspicaz, pero asentí, al igual que Lissa que mantenía la mirada en Rose sin creer en sus palabras. Nadie hizo una pregunta sobre lo sucedido.

**Casi estaba gritando. Dimitri me miraba, su rostro tranquilo, pero estaba claramente impresionado por mi explosión.**

"**¿De veras crees que pasaría eso?" Preguntó.**

– Que forma de echarme abajo a mí y a mi oscuridad – Dijo Rose riendo ligeramente.

"**¿Crees que podrías haber sido mejor que Arthur Schoenberg, después de haber visto lo que los Strigoi hicieron allí? ¿Después de ver lo que Natalie hizo contigo?"**

– Siento que no tenías ni la menor esperanza conmigo – Dijo Rose riendo.

– Solo estaba siendo razonable en ese momento – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Apenas estabas iniciando en la formación, debido a que te retrasaste, y aún no habías aprendido a usar una estaca de plata. Además, Natalie tampoco tuvo piedad contigo

– Quiere decir que barrió el suelo contigo – Me burlé divertido.

Rose me miro fijamente y asintió divertida. Me sorprendió que no haya querido defenderse o me haya regañado, pero no dije nada.

– Sin embargo sabemos que la oscuridad es peligrosa y sin duda no había un resultado predicho entonces. Yo podría haber acabado con ellos – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Estoy casi segura de que te habrían matado – Dijo la madre de Rose.

Rose considero un poco la idea y luego la miró seria – No estoy segura de si es cierto o no, pero sé que no puedes saltar a conclusiones... Yo habría podido acabar con ellos. Sucedió en Spokane y no tenía una estaca

**Vacilé. Había luchado brevemente con la prima de Lissa, Natalie, cuando se convirtió en una Strigoi, antes de que Dimitri apareciese y me salvase el pellejo.**

– Tú no peleaste, barrió el suelo contigo – Dije riendo.

– Quizá – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Incluso con una Strigoi recién convertida –débil y descoordinada- ella literalmente me había lanzado por el pasillo.**

– Que bien que lo aceptes – Dije sonriendo – Es bueno sincerar el alma

**Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. De repente, me sentí estúpida. Había visto lo que un Strigoi podía hacer. Si salía corriendo impetuosamente y trataba de hacerme la heroína probablemente el resultado seria la muerte.**

– Tienes suerte de que no era tan grave – Dijo Sonya suspirando.

– Sí, eso creo – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Sin embargo dudo que hubiera muerto

– Estoy seguro de que no habría sucedido – Dije sonriendo. Ahora yo me sentía como un estúpido, cuando Rose nos contó que estaba allí yo anhelaba saber como era, y con esas palabras que uso para describirlo… me parece mejor que no haya estado.

**Abrí mis ojos. "Lo siento." Le dije, al recuperar el control de mi misma. La cólera que había explotado dentro de mí había desaparecido. No sabía de donde había venido. Yo era un muy irascible y actuaba impulsivamente, pero eso había sido intenso y malo incluso para mí. Extraño.**

– Tú eres demasiado irascible – Dijo Sydney tranquila – Pero creo que la oscuridad solo lo aumenta más, ¿verdad?

– Cierto – Dijo Lissa con un gemido – Esto es mi culpa. Desde que traje a Rose he hecho que tuviera un montón de problemas con la oscuridad y la locura, es como si lo mío fuera lo suyo

– Es que es así – Dijo Sonya – Ambas están en el mismo problema

– Ah bueno, no tengo la culpa y Lissa tampoco – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Lissa la miró preocupada, pero luego sonrió y asintió.

– Ella tiene razón, no es culpa de ninguna de las dos – La besé en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y se acurruco en mi pecho.

"**No pasa nada" dijo Dimitri. Se inclinó y puso su mano encima de la mía durante unos segundos. Luego la retiró y arrancó el coche. "Fue un día largo. Para todos nosotros."**

– Ay que lindo – Dijo Lissa con un chillido.

**Cuando regresamos a la Academia de San Vladimir, acerca de la medianoche, ya todos sabían acerca de la masacres. El día de escuela de los vampiros acababa de terminar, y yo no había dormido en 24 horas. Mis ojos estaban nublados y perezosos, y Dimitri me ordenó ir a mi dormitorio y dormir un poco.**

– Y no lo hizo – Se rió Lissa ligeramente.

– Oye – Dijo Rose en un susurro – Sh… no lo digas

**Él, por supuesto, parecía alerta y listo para cualquier cosa. A veces yo pensaba que él no dormía. Se acercó a otros guardianes para hablar del ataque, después de que le hubiese prometido que me iría directa a la cama. En cambio, fui a la biblioteca una vez que no me podía ver. Necesitaba ver a Lissa, muestra conexión me decía que ella estaba allí.**

– Y uno pensaría que tenías que hacer un trabajo – Se burló Eddie – Apuesto a que los ojos de la bibliotecaria se salieron de su órbita

– Uhm, no tanto, como si realmente fuera raro verme allí – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

**Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo mientras iba por el corredor de piedra que comunicaba mi dormitorio con el edificio principal de la escuela secundaria. La nieve cubría completamente la hierba, pero el pavimento había sido limpiado a fondo de todo el hielo y la nieve. Lo que me recordó la descuidada casa de los Badicas.**

– No puedo creer – Dije riendo – No deberías pensar en eso

– Ya lo sé – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**El edificio era grande y tenía un aspecto gótico, más apropiada para una película medieval que para un instituto.**

– Se ve bien – Dijo Lissa me sonrió – A mí me ha gustado ese estilo, aunque era algo…

– ¿Aburrido? – Preguntó Rose sonriendo.

**Dentro, el aire de misterio y de historia antigua llenaba todo el edificio: paredes de piedra y cuadros antiguos luchaban contra los ordenadores y las luces fluorescentes. La tecnología moderna se había abierto un hueco, pero nunca dominaría.**

– ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por lo que ves? – Pregunté.

– No puedo evitarlo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Después de pasar por la puerta electrónica de la biblioteca, me dirigí inmediatamente a una de las esquinas donde estaban guardados los libros de geografía y de viajes. Por supuesto, encontré a Lissa sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra un estante.**

"**Ey" dijo, mirando por encima del libro abierto sobre sus rodillas.**

– Deberías aprender a ser como ella – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Odio leer – Dijo Rose – Sigue leyendo

**Se apartó algunos mechones de pelo de delante de la cara. Su novio, Christian, estaba en el suelo cerca de ella, con la cabeza en su otra rodilla.**

– Estabas aburrido – Se rió Lissa.

– Mucho – Dije riendo. La besé en la frente.

**Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta el antagonismo que a veces aparecía entre nosotros, era como darme un abrazo.**

– ¿A veces? Ustedes siempre han tenido una fuerza que los repele – Se rió Lissa divertida.

– Es verdad – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Unos días antes de que empezáramos a leer los libros lleve a Rose y a Christian de día de campo – Se rió Lissa, mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello y Rose en el pechó de Dimitri, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedió ese día – Todo lo que quería era un día con mi mejor amiga y novio, lejos del estrés de la corte

Dimitri se rió – ¿Fue cuando llegaste llena de pastel?

– Sí – Dijo Rose riendo avergonzada.

– Éstos dos se pusieron a pelear y terminaron lanzándose pastel encima – Dijo Lissa riendo – Ahí llegó el día de campo

– A veces se comportan como niños pequeños – Bufó Abe.

Miré a Rose con una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió. Sin importar el antagonismo o como seamos, Rose y yo teníamos una amistad bastante extraña que normalmente se basaba en burlas y peleas, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar al otro… realmente se demostraba que éramos capaces de todo.

**A pesar de su pequeña sonrisa, yo podía sentir la tensión y el miedo de ella; pues fluía a través de la conexión.**

"**Ya lo sabes" dije, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.**

**Su sonrisa desapareció y los sentimientos de miedo y ansiedad aumentaron. Me gustaba nuestra conexión porque me permitía protegerla mejor, pero ahora mismo no necesitaba que mis propios sentimientos conflictivos aumentasen al sentir los suyos.**

– Yo no sabía que tuviste un ataque de rabia – Dijo Lissa – De otro modo habría hecho lo posible para que no te sintieras así.

– Ah no tiene importancia – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Ya pasó

"**Es horrible" dijo estremeciéndose. Christian entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le dio un pequeño apretón. Ella apretó de vuelta. Estos dos eran tan empalagosos y tan dulces que sentía la necesidad de cepillarme los dientes siempre que estaba con ellos.**

– Vamos – Me quejé – No es para tanto

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**Están diciendo… dicen que había seis o siete Strigoi. Y humanos que les ayudaron a romper las custodias."**

– Ja, usaron tus deducciones – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Apoyé mi espalda contra una estantería. Las noticias realmente viajaban rápido. De repente, me sentía mareada. "Sí"**

"**¿Enserio?" Preguntó Christian. "Pensé que eran solo un montón de paranoias"**

– Ahora sí te creo – Dije con firmeza.

– ¿Es que acaso no me creías? – Levanto una ceja.

– Sí, pero era complicado – Me encogí de hombros.

"**No…" me di cuenta de que nadie en donde había estado. "Yo… Yo estuve allí."**

**Los ojos de Lissa se agrandaron, la conmoción cruzó su rostro. Incluso –el representante de los "sabihondos"- parecía sombrío. Si no fuera por el horror que todos sentíamos, me hubiera alegrado de pillarlo con la guardia baja.**

– ¡Hey! – Dije ofendido.

– Ahora puedo sonreír – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**Estás bromeando" dijo, con voz incierta.**

"**Pensé que estabas haciendo tu test calificativo…" Las palabras de Lissa murieron.**

– ¿Por qué habría de mentir? – Preguntó Rose, y Lissa y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

"**Debería" le dije. "Fue el tipo de cosa «en el lugar y en la hora equivocada». El guardián que me iba a hacer la prueba vivía allí. Dimitir y yo entramos, y…"**

**No pude terminar. Imágenes de sangre y muerte que habían llenado la casa de los Badicas aparecieron de nuevo en mi mente. Tanto el rostro de Lissa como nuestra conexión se llenaron de preocupación.**

– Ojalá yo también pudiera sentirte – Dijo Lissa suspirando.

– Seguro que habría sido… – Guardó silencio antes de terminar. Miré a Rose con los labios torcidos, obviamente estaba pensando en algo ya que su mirada también se encontraba en el suelo.

– ¿Rose? – La llamó Lissa.

– Hubiera sido divertido – Repuso rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"**Rose, ¿estás bien?" Ella preguntó suavemente.**

**Lissa era mi mejor amiga, pero no quería que supiese cuan aterrada y molesta me había dejado la masacre. Quería ser valiente.**

"**Genial", le dije entre dientes.**

– Siempre haciéndote la valiente – Dijo riendo Eddie – Y funciona, es difícil saber cuando estas aterrada y cuando no

– Bueno, así es la vida – Sonrió Rose.

"**¿Cómo paso?" preguntó Christian. Su voz estaba llena de curiosidad, pero también algo de culpa –él sabía que estaba mal querer saber acerca de algo tan horrible. Pero no pudo dejar de preguntar. La falta de control era algo que teníamos en común.**

– Quizá sí, pero no del mismo modo – La mire tranquilo – Tu falta de control es más…

– Grande – Termino Dimitri. Lo miré confundido y él se encogió de hombros.

"**Fue…" Negué con la cabeza. "No quiero hablar de eso"**

– Y ahora sé por qué – Comenté.

**Christian comenzó a protesta y, a continuación, Lissa puso su mano en su cabeza. El gesto de censura lo silenció. Hubo un momento de torpeza entre nosotros. Al leer la mente de Lissa, sentí que ella buscaba desesperadamente un cambio de tema.**

"**Dicen que lo que ha sucedido va a estropear nuestras visitas de Navidad" dijo después de algunos segundos. "La tía de Christian va a venir, pero la mayoría de la gente no quiere viajar, y quieren que sus hijos están a salvo aquí. Están aterrados con el grupo de Strigoi."**

– No me sorprende – Bufé – Yo pensé que no había sido tan malo, hasta que ella comenzó a relatar todo lo que vio

– No era mi intensión que alguien supiera – Dijo Rose molesta, cruzándose de brazos – Esos libros comienzan a ser una molestia

– Bien, ¿puedo continuar? – Preguntó Abe levantando una ceja.

– Sí – Dije.

**No había pensado las consecuencias de un ataque como este. Apenas faltaban unas semanas para Navidad. Normalmente había una gran cantidad de viajes en el mundo Moroi en esta época del año. Los estudiantes se iban a casa a visitar a sus padres, o los padres se venían al campus para visitar a sus hijos.**

Torcí los labios mirando a Lissa. Ella y Rose habían pasado muchas navidades juntas, siempre, con los padres de Lissa antes del accidente, o algo así me dijo, pero esa navidad fue diferente a las anteriores tanto como antes del accidente como después de él.

– Esta navidad será maravillosa – Sonrió Lissa – Estaremos todos juntos

– Solo espero no tener que ir contigo a esas cosas de la realeza ni nada – Gimió Rose.

– Sí, tienes que ir – Dijo Lissa. Sonreí divertido – Y tú también

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

Lissa me sonrió meneando la mano izquierda, mostrándome aquel anillo de compromiso que le había dado. Sonreí ligeramente y la besé en la mejilla. Supongo que no tenía otra opción.

"**Esto va a mantener a muchas familias separadas" murmuré.**

"**Y obstaculizar las reuniones de la realeza" dijo Christian. Su breve seriedad desaparecido; había regresado a lo sarcástico. "Ya sabes como son en esa época del año –siempre compitiendo para dar la mayor fiesta. No saben que hacer."**

– Ni se te ocurra – Lissa levanto un dedo, rápidamente, y apuntó a Rose que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. Hubo un silencio, nosotros nos reímos al ver el puchero de Rose, inusual.

– ¿Qué pensaste que diría? – Pregunté mirando a Lissa.

– "Este año daremos nosotras la mejor fiesta, será estupendo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú eres la reina, la más joven, así que será la mejor de todas" – Imitó Lissa la voz de Rose.

– Yo no iba a decir eso – Dijo Rose.

– "Y no olvides las bebidas" – Dijo Lissa.

Rose la miró fijamente por unos segundo, luego maldijo en voz baja cambiándose de asiento, para alejarse más. Saco a Eddie de donde estaba y lo mando con Dimitri.

Me reí divertido, al igual que todos.

– Enserio, Rose. No puedo leerte como tú a mí con el vínculo, pero te conozco tanto… – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

**No podía creerlo. Mi vida se basaba en luchar, pero los Moroi tenían sus propias luchas internas –en particular la nobleza y realeza. Libran sus propias batallas con palabras y alianzas políticas, y honestamente, prefiero la forma más directa de golpes y patadas.**

– Eso ya lo sabíamos – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Que bien – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Lissa y Christian, en particular, tenían que navegar en aguas turbulentas. Ambos eran de familias reales, lo que significa que tenían una gran cantidad de atención, dentro y fuera de la Academia.**

Me sorprende lo que acababa de escuchar, por parte de Rose. Es decir, no pensé que nosotros teníamos atención debido, al menos yo, a nuestras familias, o más la mía.

**La cosa era peor para ellos que la mayoría de los Moroi de la realeza.**

– Sí, y ahí está – Murmuré de mala gana. Lo mismo que yo estaba pensando.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Murmuró Lissa levantando una ceja.

– Nada – Dije tranquilo. La besé en la frente.

– Lo que sigue lo leeré rápido para que no lo puedan comentar, ¿sí? – Dijo Abe mirando a todos, en especial a mí.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Confía en mí – Sonrió Abe.

**La familia de Christian vivía bajo la sombra de sus padres. Ellos se habían convertido en Strigoi por propia elección, abandonando su magia y su mortalidad para convertirse en inmortales y subsistir a base de otros. Sus padres ahora estaban muertos, pero esto no impedía que las personas desconfiasen de él. Parecían pensar que él se convertiría en Strigoi en cualquier momento y se llevaría a todos los demás con él. Su rudeza y el sentido de humor negro no le ayudaban.**

Torcí los labios no queriendo pensar en aquello.

**La atención sobre Lissa venía del hecho de que es la última de su familia. Ningún otro Moroi tenía suficiente sangre Dragomir como para recibir el nombre. Su futuro marido, probablemente tendría suficiente familiares como para asegurarse que sus hijos fuesen Dragomirs, pero por ahora, ser la única, hacía de ella toda una celebridad.**

– Por supuesto que su futuro marido está bastante bien con el linaje – Dijo Sonya sonriéndome. Me reí un poco, asintiendo.

– Ahora tendré que soportar a Christian para toda la vida – Se quejó Rose. Le di una mirada sarcástica.

– ¿De qué te quejas? – Preguntó Adrian – Sabías que eso pasaría y además Christian y Eddie, son tus cuñados, ¿no?

Rose gimió de mala gana. La mire ofendido, al igual que Eddie.

– Oye, no somos tan malos – Dijo Eddie – El partido perfecto

– Exacto – Apoyé.

Rose nos miró fijamente y luego miró a Lisa y a Jill sucesivamente. Ambas le sonrieron.

– Es oficial… yo tengo la peor suerte del mundo – Se quejó.

Gruñí.

Lissa se rió y me frotó un brazo, mirando a Eddie y luego a Dimitri.

– Pero pensé – Todos miramos a Jill – que yo era tu cuñada dado que a Eddie dijo que tú eras su hermanita menor

– Ay, no. Ya no me reviente el cerebro – Dijo Rose llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Nos reímos todos y Abe sonrió – ¿Cómo es que de nada pasaste a tener cinco?

– Aún no lo sé – Gimió Rose.

– ¿Cinco? – La miré confundido.

– Las hermanas de Dimitri – Dijo Abe.

– Es gracioso que lo digas porque mi abuela... – Empezó a decir Dimitri.

– Ay no, vamos, ya lo hablamos camarada. Todo a su paso – Dijo Rose, claramente sabiendo de que trataba lo que estaba por decir él.

**Pensar en eso me recordó de repente al aviso del espejo. Mis náuseas aumentaron. Aquella rabia y desesperación reaparecieron, pero las envié lejos con una broma.**

"**Deberían tratar de resolver sus problemas como hacemos nosotros. Una pelea podría ser algo buena para la realeza."**

– Hacerla enojar es tan sencillo – Dijo Abe riendo, miró a Janine – Lo sacó de ti

– Claro que no – Dijo Janine tranquila.

– Ahm… lo dudo – Dijo Rose – Yo termine en la enfermería por hacerte enojar, no tú

Ella se estremeció, lo que fue raro, y lo pero de todo es que el comentario de Rose sonó tan brusco como si sintiera algo de rencor. Lissa le lanzó una mirada molesta, por la forma de hablar de Rose y ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Abe.

– Lo sabrás en su momento – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Tú no debiste haber dicho esas cosas – Hablo Lissa – Estaba más que obvio que te iba a mandar a la enfermería

– De todos modos mi pelea con Mia no arregló las cosas – Dijo Rose molesta.

– Dejen de hablar en incógnito – Dijo Adrian exasperado – Ya me aburró de eso

**Lissa y Christian rieron. Él miró a Lissa con una sonrisa tonta, mostrando sus colmillos. "¿Qué te parece? Creo que te ganaría si nos peleásemos"**

"**Ya te gustaría" lo provocó. Sus sentimientos de preocupación desaparecieron.**

– Yo la vi pelear contra Avery – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Te ganaría

Me reí entre dientes.

"**Si me gustaría" dijo mientras la miraba.**

– Ok, fue un momento horriblemente incomodo – Gruñó Rose dejándose caer en el regazo de Jill que se rió.

– Yo no soy tu almohada –

– Si Lissa y Dimitri no se quejan, ¿por qué tú sí? – Preguntó Rose divertida.

Jill la miró divertida y luego miró a Eddie que se reía un poco.

– ¿Me echaste para eso? – Preguntó Edie.

– No, te eche para mirar a Lissa a la cara – La apuntó entrecerrando los ojos, debido a que estaban frente a frente se le hizo más sencillo – y fulminarla

Lissa soltó una carcajada y le lanzó un cojín – Haces que sea más sencillo golpearte

**Había una intensa nota sensual en su voz que hizo que mi corazón latiese descontrolado.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunte sonriendo torcido, mostrando los colmillos.

– No te hagas ilusiones Sparky – Dijo Rose seria – Yo tengo un ruso

Todos nos reímos nuevamente.

**Cierta envidia me invadió.**

– Ah, estabas celosa – Dije riendo.

– Si hablamos de celos, tengo mucho que decirte – Dijo ella apuntando con ademán disimulado a Adrian. La fulmine con la mirada.

– Ganas este round – Dije.

– Como siempre – Sonrió victoriosa.

**Ella y yo habíamos amigas de por vida. Podía leer su mente. Pero el hecho era el siguiente: Christian es una gran parte de su mundo ahora, y tenía un papel que yo nunca tendría –así como él nunca sería parte de la conexión que existía entre ella y yo.**

– Joder, eso suele ser lo más molesto porque de repente se ponen a hablar de cosas que yo ni les entiendo – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Esa es una conversación de chicas normal – Dijo Adrian riendo – No diferente

– ¿No? – Pregunté riendo – ¿Alguna vez las has visto mirarse y de la nada responder a una pregunta que nunca fue hecha? – Me reí un poco más – O quejarse, incluso indignarse

– Lissa siempre dice cosas crueles – Dijo Rose.

– Eso no es verdad – Se rió Lissa. Ambas se miraron fijamente

– ¡Oye eso no es verdad! – Se quejó Rose de la nada.

– Así, ¿lo ves? Usan el vínculo seguido – Dije riendo.

Lissa se rió mirando a Rose.

**Nosotros dos medio lo aceptamos, pero no nos gustaba el hecho de que tuviésemos que dividir su atención, y de vez en cuando parecía que la tregua que habíamos hecho por el bien de ella, desaparecía.**

– No pensé que ibas a pensar en eso para que todo mundo lo supiera – Dije riendo.

– Y no yo pensé que todo sabrían lo que pienso – Dijo Rose molesta.

– Y yo no puedo creer que ustedes dos tuvieran una tregua – Dijo Lissa.

– Algo así – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

– No era la gran cosa – Dije sonriendo.

**Lissa colocó su mano en su mejilla. "Compórtate" **

"**Yo me comporto" le dijo a ella, su voz todavía un poco ronca. "A veces. Sin embargo, a veces no quieres que yo…"**

– Ojalá sí. No sé cuantas noches me despiertan ustedes dos y es horrible – Se quejó Rose. Rodé los ojos como Lissa se sonrojaba un poco.

– Tienes suerte, podría ser peor – Dijo Adrian sofocando una carcajada. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Rose.

Aspiro el cigarrillo y luego lo alejo, sonriendo como de costumbre – Ella podría ver lo que tú ves, el vínculo en dos direcciones, y entonces verían lo que tú y Dimitri hacen. Porque ya vimos, que ustedes dos no se contienen

Me reí a carcajadas con la expresión de Rose, valiendo oro. Dimitri, por su parte, intentaba mantener una postura de guardián serio.

– Maldito libro – Se quejó Rose desviando la mirada.

– Oye, ahora recuerdo – Dijo Lissa – Mencionaron algo de una cabaña… Tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar

– ¿Por qué tenían que ser mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué no los suyos? – Miró al techo, preguntando.

Nos reímos.

– Porque tú tienes la mente retorcida, de las dos, claro, porque es obvio que Abe también la tiene – Se rió Lissa. La mire sorprendido, sin esperar a que dijera aquello, y luego me reí a carcajadas cuando Abe levanto una ceja.

– Y tú te juntas mucho con ella – Dijo. Bajó la vista al libro.

**Suspirando, me levante. "Genial. Voy a dejarlos solos ahora"**

**Lissa parpadeó y arrastró su mirada lejos de Christian, de repente parecía avergonzada.**

"**Lo siento" murmuró ella. Se puso colorada. Al ser pálida como los demás Moroi, esto hizo que ella se viese más hermosa. No es que necesitase mucha ayuda en eso. "No tienes que ir..."**

– Yo la estaba echando – Sonreí con orgullo y de la nada el cojín de Lissa se estrelló en mi rostro. Fruncí el ceño una vez que bajó al suelo y miré a Rose.

– No tenías que hacer eso – Dije.

– Ups, la costumbre – Dijo riendo. Lissa se rió también, pero calló en cuanto me miró.

"**No, todo está bien. Estoy agotada." Le asegure a ella. Christian no parecía muy preocupado por mi marcha. "Hablaremos mañana."**

**Empecé a irme, pero Lissa me llamó. "¿Rose?... ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Después de lo que paso?"**

– ¿Acaso piensas que yo mentiría? – Preguntó Rose ofendida.

– Sí – Dijo Lissa sin la mera culpa de nada, y con una firmeza en su voz que haría que cualquiera se quedará callado.

– Uhm… bueno, sí – Dijo Rose sonriendo despreocupada.

**La miré a sus ojos color verde jade. Su preocupación era tan fuerte y profunda que sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Podría ser la persona más cercana a ella que cualquier otra en el mundo, pero no quería que se preocupase por mí.**

– Tonterías – Dijo Lissa en desacuerdo – Yo puedo preocuparme por ti tanto como quiera. Somos amigas, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas? Siempre

Rose parecía pensar, y poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa asintiendo.

– Y nuevamente usan su vínculo – Me quejé.

– No. Son recuerdos de la niñez de hecho – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Era mi trabajo mantenerla a salvo. Ella no debería preocuparse por mí, en particular si los Strigoi habían decidido hacer una lista negra de las familias reales.**

– Ay, eso es exagerar – Dijo Eddie.

– Pero sí había una – Dijo Rose asintiendo – La vimos en Spokane. ¿Recuerdas? Ustedes pensaron que solo eran garabatos nada más, pero era una lista negra

– ¿Te diste cuenta solo con ver un montón de letras en fila india hacia abajo? – Preguntó Eddie sorprendido.

– Sí – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

Torcí los labios recordando la lista, solo eran letras y para mí no era la gran cosa, pero por lo visto, para Rose fue más que eso.

**Le dirigí una sonrisa descarada. "Estoy bien. No hay de que preocuparse a menos que vosotros dos empecéis a quitaros la ropa antes de que me vaya."**

"**Entonces es mejor que te vayas." Dijo Christian.**

Sonreí divertido mientras Lissa miraba a los demás cohibida y Rose rodaba los ojos.

**Ella le dio un codazo y yo puse los ojos en blancos. "Buenas noches" le dije.**

**Así que me di la vuelta, mi sonrisa desapareció. Me dirigí a mi habitación con el corazón desgarrado, esperando no soñar esta noche con los Badicas.**

– Yo también – Dijimos todos riendo. Rose respiró hondo y luego miró a Abe.

– Termine – Dijo Abe estirándose un poco – ¿Quién quiere seguir?

– Yo lo haré – Dije sonriendo – Será interesante… saber que paso luego

– Quizás podrías leer tu parte con Lissa – Dijo Rose desviando la mirada.

– ¿Qué parte? – Pregunté levantando una ceja. Rose sonrió maliciosa.

– Nada – Dijo Rose poniéndose en pie, comenzó a revisar unas paginas mientras todos nos quejábamos y luego sonrió maliciosa, nuevamente. – Christian, tú leerás otro capítulo, confía en mí. Yo te diré cual

Levante una ceja confundido y ella se llevó el libro entregándoselo a Sydney – Tú leerás

– ¿Qué tiene planeado? – Pregunté mirando a Lissa.

– No tengo ni idea – Dijo Lissa mirándome preocupada – Pero es Rose, y su sonrisa es peligrosa

Volví a mirar a Rose algo preocupado, esa chica realmente era un peligro y lo que sea que tenía planeado no podía ser nada bueno.

Continuara…

* * *

Capítulo 2 terminado! ¡Wo! Pronto el número 3. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Cómo ha estado? A mí parecer estarán encerrados un par de capítulos jeje, creo

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Vaya, es como una droga sana wuasjaskjaskj. Me alegra que te guste y diré que es una obsesión bastante divertida.

- Tsunami SaberFairy: Gracia

- Guest (Silvania): Supongo que te ha gustado jeje Pienso escribir los seis libros, tengo la voluntad pero esperemos poder lograrlo porque igual es cansador hacerlo. ¿Qué actitud de Lissa? Como que ando un poquito perdida

- lezly66: Y aún quedan muchos recuerdos desagradables y muchos agradables

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado II: Frostbite

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Leyendo el capítulo 3

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la espera de que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 3:

.: Dimitri :.

Nos sentamos en el sofá esperando a que Sydney comenzara a leer. Ella nos sonrió tranquila, mientras que la mirada de Lissa y Christian era algo asustada. Comencé a preguntarme que es lo que Roza quería que ellos leyeran cierto capítulo, bueno, más bien Christian por lo que nada bueno podía ser, y mucho menos con una sonrisa tan maliciosa como la de ella.

– ¿Están listos para comenzar con el capítulo? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Yo no – Dijo Roza poniéndose en pie. Miró a Eddie y lo envió devuelta a su asiento. Me reí entre dientes rodeándola con mis brazos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho – Ahora sí

Nos reímos nuevamente y asentimos.

– Listo, ahora sí – Dijo Sydney sonriendo – Capítulo número 3…

**El pasillo de mi dormitorio estaba lleno cuando corrí a toda velocidad al entrenamiento de antes de las clases.**

– Se quedó dormida – Dijo Christian riendo.

Me reí como todos, Roza sonrió despreocupada y luego me miró.

– Sé que te quedaste dormida – Dije riendo.

– Bueno, no había tenido una noche muy emocionante – Dijo ella suspirando. Seguramente los recuerdos volvían a su mente mostrándose de forma fresca. Tome su mentón con cuidado y la besé en los labios. Delicado y dulce, tranquilo.

– Eh, dejen de besarse – Nos separamos a petición de Mikhail, pero no puedo decir que haya sido por gusto.

**La conmoción no me sorprendió. Un buen sueño había ido muy lejos a perseguir las imágenes de la noche anterior, pero sabía que ni yo ni mis compañeros olvidaríamos fácilmente lo que había ocurrido en las afueras de Billings.**

– Claro que no, estaba más que obvio que nadie lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente – Dijo Christian con una expresión extraña.

**Y sin embargo, como he estudiado las caras en otros grupos de principiantes, me di cuenta de algo raro. El miedo y la tensión de ayer seguían allí, sin duda, pero también había algo nuevo: emoción.**

– ¡Oh yo sé porque! – Dijo Lissa emocionada – Solo si mi memoria no me falla

– Sí, sí, deja que la historia se cuente sola, no la cuentes tú – Dijo Roza riendo ligeramente.

**Un par de novatos estaban prácticamente chillando de alegría mientras hablaban en silenciosos susurros. Cerca de allí, un grupo de chicos de mi misma edad gesticulaban violentamente y tenían caras entusiasmadas y sonrientes.**

– Me dio curiosidad – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Sigue leyendo y sabrás que sucede – Dijo Abe tranquilo – Y así nos arreglas a todos el problema de la curiosidad

**Me estaba perdiendo de algo allí… a no ser que todo lo que sucedió ayer fuera un sueño.**

– Ojalá – Dije pesadamente. Roza me abrazó con fuerza.

**Si me retrasaba, llegaría tarde al entrenamiento. Aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Habrían encontrado o habían matado a los Strigoi y a los humanos?**

– Eso es cruel – Dijo Sydney estremeciéndose.

– No lo dirías si hubieras estado allí en esa casa – Dijo Roza – Los humanos que quieren la inmortalidad… simplemente están mal de la cabeza

– Es una forma linda de decir que están locos – Dijo Lissa riéndose ligeramente.

**Sin duda sería una buena noticia, pero algo me decía que ese no era el caso. Empujando las puertas para abrirlas, me lamente tener que esperar hasta el desayuno para averiguarlo.**

– Yo pude habértelo dicho – Dije divertido.

– Hm… quizá – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

"**Hathaway, no huyas" me llamó una voz monótona.**

– Pensé que te quedaste dormida, no que huías de alguien – Dijo Jill confundida.

– De hecho sí me que dormida – Dijo Roza riendo divertida – Solo que alguien me encontró antes de poder llegar al gimnasio.

**Eché un vistazo detrás de mí e hice una mueca. Mason Ashford, otro principiante y buen amigo mío, empezó a andar a mi lado.**

"**¿Qué eres, doce?" Le pregunté, continuando andando hacia el gimnasio.**

– Tenías que llegar en tiempo récord – Se burló Eddie.

– Sí, más o menos – Se rió Roza.

La besé en la mejilla.

"**Casi" dijo. "Ayer eche de menos tu rostro sonriente. ¿Dónde estabas?"**

– Ah que lindo – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa de dulzura – Él era tierno contigo, se notaba que estaba muy enamorado de ti

**Al parecer, mi presencia en la casa de los Badica aún no había sido revelada. No es que fuera un secreto o algo así, pero yo no quería discutir los detalles sangrientos.**

– Tus pensamientos siempre matan los momentos románticos, ¿a qué sí? – Se quejó Lissa mientras yo me reía. Me fulmino con la mirada.

"**Tenía cosas que entrenar con Dimitri."**

"**Dios." Murmuró Mason. "Ese tipo siempre está trabajando contigo. ¿No se da cuenta de que nos está privando a los demás de tu belleza y encanto?"**

– Como dije, era tierno – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Sacudí al cabeza en disgusto. No es que fuera malo ni nada, pero honestamente nosotros teníamos que entrenar debido a que Rose estaba muy atrasada, pero supongo que tener la belleza y encanto de ella para mí sólo era un bono extra.

"**¿Cara sonriente? ¿Belleza y encanto? ¿No será que estás un poco espeso esta mañana? ¿No?" Me reí.**

"**Oye, estoy diciendo las cosas como son. En realidad, tienes suerte de tener a alguien tan suave y brillante como yo haciendo toda esta gran atención para ti"**

– Él realmente estaba enamorado de ti – Dijo Eddie sonriendo divertido.

– Hmm… sí, supongo que sí – Dijo Roza bajando la mirada aun poco. La besé en la mejilla.

**Seguí sonriendo. Mason siempre coqueteo mucho, y le gustaba coquetear conmigo en particular.**

– Porque te amaba – Cantó Jill sonriendo.

Yo no sabía si sentirme molesto porque estuvieran molestando a mi novia con un antiguo ex novio o con un simple chico que estaba enamorado de ella. Tampoco sabía si debía estar tranquilo debido a que él arriesgo su vida para salvarla, es decir, al menos debería darle la oportunidad a los demás de seguir molestando, ¿o no?

– La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela estaban locos por ella – Dijo Eddie con una mueca de desagrado – Mande al diablo a muchos luego de la muerte de Mason

Fruncí el ceño notando que en esta parte de la conversación no debería entrar.

– Sí… ahí fue mi periodo de citas – Sacudió al cabeza Roza – Decayó como nunca antes

– Te estaba protegiendo – Dijo Eddie tranquilo – Y lo sabes bien

– Sí – Dijo Roza asintiendo.

**En parte era solo porque yo era buena en eso y le gustaba coquetearme.**

– Será por eso – Dijo Eddie suspirando.

**Pero sé que sus sentimientos hacía mí son algo más que de amistad, y yo todavía estaba decidiéndome como sentirme acerca de eso.**

– Ha de ser difícil tener a alguien que estuviera enamorado de ti y tú no de él – Dijo Sydney mordiéndose el labio – En especial después de todo lo que pasaste… con el hechizo y esas cosas

– Sí, no me hicieron un bien – Dijo Roza sacudiendo la cabeza para finalmente sonreír – Pero las cosas terminaron bien con nosotros, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Dije sonriendo. Podía ver un pequeño deje de tristeza por su amigo.

**Él y yo tenemos el mismo ridículo sentido del humor y frecuentemente llamábamos la atención en la clase y entre amigos. Tenía unos magníficos ojos azules y un desordenado pelo rojo que parecía que nunca se hubiera acostado. Era lindo.**

– Al menos lo admites – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Pero salir con alguien nuevo iba a ser un poco difícil cuando todavía pensaba en el tiempo que estuve medio desnuda en la cama con Dimitri.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Me reí un poco.

– Era imposible de quitarte de mi cabeza – Dijo Roza sacudiendo al cabeza – Dios…

– Si te hace sentir mejor, por supuesto que yo tampoco podía quitarme de la cabeza – La besé en la mejilla.

– De hecho me hace sentir mucho mejor – Se rió ella – Sin embargo me da algo de escalofrío, es excitante saber que pensabas en mí así… pero da miedo

Me reí – No soy un pervertido – Declaré – Solo un guardián más

Roza asintió y me besó – Camarada, eso no es cierto… no eres un guardián más, eres uno especial

Sonreí torcido y la besé en la mejilla.

"**Suave y brillante. ¿No?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "No creo que me des mucha atención mientras tengas un ego tan grande. Necesitas que te golpee un poco."**

"**¿A sí?" Preguntó. "Bueno, puedes probar lo mejor de ti en las pistas"**

**Dejé de caminar. "¿El qué?"**

"**Las pistas" Inclino la cabeza. "Tú sabes, el viaje de esquí"**

– Lo sabía – Sonrió Lissa – Mi memoria es buena

– Sí, así parece – Dijo Roza riendo.

"**¿Qué viaje de esquí?" Me parece que faltaba algo serio aquí.**

– Eso por quedarte dormida – Resalto Christian y todos asintieron.

– Había tenido un día pesado. Entiendan por Dios – Dijo Roza con un gruñido.

"**¿Dónde has estado esta mañana?" Me preguntó mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.**

– Lo estás – Se burló Adrian.

"**¡En la cama! Me levante solamente, como, hace cinco minutos. Ahora empieza desde el principio y cuéntame de que estás hablando" Temblé por la falta de movimiento. "Y vamos a seguir andando" lo hicimos.**

– ¡Gane! – Dijo Eddie emocionado – Paga…

Fruncí el ceño mientras Christian solataba un maleficio y sacaba su billetera.

– ¿Apostaron? – Preguntó Roza confundida – ¿En qué momento?

– Cuando se estaban besando – Dijo Christian entregándole un billete a Eddie – Maldito suertudo

Eddie sonrió tomando el billete y estirándolo dos veces – Yo dije cinco minutos, él dijo diez

– Recuperare mi billete – Dijo Christian – Aún nos queda todo el libro para ganar apuestas y para quitarte dinero a ti

– Te dejaré en bancarrota, amigo – Dijo Eddie.

"**¿Así como sabes, todo el mundo tiene miedo de que sus hijos vuelvan a casa por Navidad? Bueno, pues hay un albergue de esquí enorme en Idaho que se utiliza exclusivamente para la realeza ¡los Morois ricos! Los dueños lo van a abrir para los alumnos de la Academia y sus familias, y cualquier otro Moroi que desee ir. Con toda esa gente, van a haber una tonelada de guardianes para protegerlos, así que estaremos totalmente seguros."**

– Oh, fue cuando nos conocimos – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa – Y claro, conocí a todos ellos, y a Mia

– ¿Ya conocías a Mia antes de que nos llevaras ese lugar? – Preguntó Christian levantando la ceja.

– Sí, ella y la pequeña dhampir tuvieron algo así como una pequeña riña cuando nos conocimos – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Mia y tú siempre tienen peleas como locas – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza – Es bueno saber que ahora son amigas

– Sí – Dijo Roza con un tono débil, pero sonriendo.

**Me pare allí, entusiasmada y sorprendida. Yo no lo había visto así. Realmente era una idea brillante, que permitía reunir a las familias con una buena seguridad.**

**¡Un punto de reunión!**

Nos reímos cuando Sydney exclamo aquello, con toda la emoción fingida. Roza se cruzó de brazos diciendo que ella no habla así y eso solo causo más risas.

**Yo esperaba pasar la mayoría de mis vacaciones matando el tiempo mirando la TV con Lissa y Christian. Ahora iba a estar en un alojamiento de cinco estrellas. Cenas de langostas. Masajes. Guapos instructores de esquí…**

– Alguien comienza a emocionarse – Se rió Lissa – Y vamos, no iban a ser aburridas nuestras vacaciones

– Sí, lo iban a ser – Dijo Roza riendo – Sobre todo porque ustedes dos no pueden separarse por más de dos segundos

– Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tienes con los instructores? – Fruncí el ceño cuando Abe lo pregunto. Ahora que me doy cuenta, es cierto – ¿No podías salir con chicos de tu edad?

– No – Dijo Roza riendo – Lo intente y fue un completo fracaso

– ¿Pero sí con instructores de esquí? – Pregunte de mala gana.

– Oh no te molestes, tenías a Tasha – Dijo ella con cierto toque celoso. Nos reímos todos en la sala y yo sonreí.

– Ya sabes como terminaron las cosas con Tasha – Susurré a su oído, refiriéndome a que no podía aceptar la oferta que me había hecho, pero parece que a ella no le pareció ser lo mismo porque se estremeció, seguramente pensando en el disparo.

**El entusiasmo de Mason era contagioso. Podía sentirlo crecer en mí, y luego de repente, se paro.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

**Estudiando mi cara, vio el cambio enseguida.**

"**¿Qué tiene de malo? Es genial"**

"**Lo es" admití. "y sé porque todo el mundo está entusiasmado, pero la razón por la cual vamos a ir a este lugar de lujo es porque, bueno, porque una gente murió. Quiero decir, ¿no te parece raro todo esto?**

– Bah, ustedes los dhampirs siempre aburridos – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – ¿Qué importa los que murieron, están muertos a fin de cuentas?

– Oye… eso no fue lindo – Dijo Eddie – A veces tienes una boca muy venenosa, Adrian. Ya sea en broma o no

**Mason disminuyo un poco su expresión de alegría. "Sí, pero nosotros estamos vivos, Rose. No podemos dejar de vivir porque otras personas están muertas."**

Roza se había estremecido así que la abracé mientras Adrian sonreí con orgullo por tener la razón, pero todos lo regañaron diciendo que estaba mal y otras cosas más.

– Vale, lo siento por querer vivir mi vida – Dijo Adrian – Pero él y yo pensamos igual

– Supongo que eso está bien, pero no a costa de los demás – Dije con seriedad. Adrian me miró despreocupado y luego asintió – ¿O es que acaso no has olvidado que estás viviendo a costa de quienes ya murieron? ¿Dices que no te preocupas, pero no estabas igual cuando supiste que tu tía abuela había muerto?

– Camarada – Roza murmuró sorprendida.

Adrian me miró sorprendido y luego asintió – Vale, tienes razón. Realmente lo siento – Sonaba sincero, era sincero de hecho así que supongo que mi labor está hecha.

"**Por eso ese lugar es una gran idea. Es seguro." Sus ojos eran tormentosos. "Dios, no puedo esperar a que estemos fuera de aquí, en el campo. Después de escuchar lo que paso, solo quiero ir a romper algunos Strigoi. Me gustaría poder ir ¿sabes? No hay ninguna razón. Ellos podrían utilizar ayuda adicional, y sabemos todo lo que necesitamos para…"**

– Se ve impulsivo – Comentó Jill.

– Lo era – Dijeron Eddie y Roza al unisonó.

**La furia en su voz me recordó a mi explosión de ayer, a pesar de que yo había reaccionado más que él. Sus ganas de actuar eran impetuosas e ingenuas, mientras que las mías habían nacido de algo extraño, oscuro e irracional que yo aun no entiendo.**

– Oscuridad – Dijeron los usuarios del espíritu al unisonó.

– Basta, chicos, enserio, me aburren – Dijo Roza – Entiendan, entonces yo no tenía la menor idea y diciéndola ahora no cambiara en el pasado, ¿sí? – Sonrió molesta – Enserio… déjense de hablar como si fueran a cambiar las cosas

– ¿Por qué estás molesta? – Preguntó Lissa sorprendida.

– Porque el comentario anterior de Adrian aún ronda en mi cabeza y hago el esfuerzo para alejarlo – Dijo Roza frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

– Solo es la oscuridad – Dijo Sonya tranquila – Se calmará en un rato

La mire preocupado, frotando su espalda en círculos.

**Cuando no respondí, Mason me miró perplejo. "¿No quieres?"**

"**No sé Mason." Yo miraba el suelo evitando sus ojos y estudiando la punta de mis zapatos.**

– Eso es nuevo – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**Quiero decir, no quiero que haya Strigois por allí, matando a la gente. Y quiero evitar que ocurra… pero, bueno, ni siquiera estamos cerca de estar preparados. He visto lo que pueden hacer, yo no sé. Apresurarse no sería la respuesta."**

– Mierda – Soltó Christian estupefacto – Sonó tan… maduro

– Y responsable – Dijo Eddie aturdido.

– ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi mejor amiga? – Preguntó Lissa acusadoramente.

– Yo soy tu mejor amiga – Dijo Roza frunciendo el ceño – Puedo ser madura y responsable cuando quiero, ¿sabes?

– Sí, en un millón de años luz – Se burló Adrian.

Roza rodó los ojos.

**Sacudí la cabeza pareciendo reservada. Que pena. Sonaba tan lógica y cautelosa. Sonaba como Dimitri.**

– ¿Es malo? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Para mí sí – Dijo ella.

– Pues a mí me pareció muy responsable de tu parte – Dijo Janine sonriendo – Y es muy bueno

– Gracias – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

"**No es importante, ya que no va a pasar nada de todos modos. Supongo que debe ser solo el entusiasmo del viaje, ¿eh?"**

– Y volvió a ser la misma – Suspiró Abe.

**El humor de Mason cambio rápidamente, y se volvió una vez más tolerante. "Sí. Y tú harías mejor de tratar de recordar como has de esquiar, porque te estoy retando a que me golpees el ego. Que no va a suceder."**

– Sucedió – Dijo Roza sonriendo, pero luego hizo una mueca – Aunque se trajo unas consecuencias

**Sonreí otra vez. "Chico, seguro que va a ser muy triste cuanto te haga llorar. Ya me estoy sintiendo culpable."**

Nos reímos en la sala mientras Roza sonreía con orgullo.

– Y ahí está, el espíritu competitivo de Rose Hathaway – Dijo Eddie entre risas. Roza le guiñó el ojo.

**Abrió la boca. Sin duda, para darme alguna elegante respuesta, y a continuación, su mirada capturo algo –o más bien a alguien detrás de mí. Me volví y vi la alta figura de Dimitri acercándose desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Me hizo una reverencia elegante. "Tu señor y amo. Te veo después Hathaway. Empieza a planear tus estrategias de esquí." Abrió la puerta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Me di la vuelta y me uní a Dimitri.**

– Las cosas cambiaran, eh – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa ansiosa.

– Te haces muchas ilusiones – Dijo Roza riendo.

**Al igual que otros dhampirs novatos, pasé la mitad de mi día escolar en una forma u otra, preparándome, ya sea física o aprendiendo sobre la lucha contra los Strigoi y la manera de defenderse contra ellos. Los novatos también hacían prácticas a veces después de la escuela.**

– Eso suena muuuuy agotador – Dijo Jill con un quejido.

– Te acostumbras – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

**Yo sin embargo, me encontraba en una situación única.**

– Como siempre – Bufó Lissa.

– Ay, por Dios – Se quejó Roza – No puedes pensar en eso

– Siempre estás en una situación única – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Hm, supongo que sí – Dijo Roza pensativa, sacudió la cabeza – No…

**Aunque hice una pausa en mi decisión de irme lejos de St. Vladimir. Victor Dashkov había representado una gran amenaza para Lissa. Por eso nuestro amplio tiempo de vacaciones había vuelto con consecuencias.**

– Y muchaaas consecuencias – Dijo Lissa – Tampoco eran vacaciones como tal, tuvimos muchos problemas fuera

– Sí, más o menos – Dijo Roza asintiendo.

**Estar fuera durante 2 años me había atrasado en mi clase de guardián, por lo tanto, la escuela había declarado que tenía que ir a más prácticas antes y después de la escuela.**

– Cansador – Gruñó Roza.

**Con Dimitri.**

– Wow, ya no son tan cansadoras, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lissa mirando a Roza.

– Ni que fuera tan sencillo intentar ignorarlo – Dijo Roza. Fruncí el ceño.

**Poco sabían ellos que también me estaban dando lecciones para evitar las tentaciones. Pero dejando de lado, yo era una alumna rápida, y con su ayuda casi había atrapado hasta los seniors.**

**Puesto que no llevaba puesto su abrigo, yo sabía que íbamos a trabajar a dentro hoy, que fue una buena noticia. Fuera te congelabas.**

– No estaba tan mal, con algo de calentamiento ibas a entrar en calor enseguida y no sentirías el frío – Dije tranquilo – Siempre es lo mismo, es por eso que es mejor practicar fuera

**Sin embargo, la felicidad que sentí no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando vi que era exactamente lo que él había preparando para la sala de entrenamiento.**

– Me pregunto qué cosa – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No puedo creer que pienses eso – Dijo Roza rodando los ojos – Entrenamiento de guardián, ¿ok?

– Bien – Dijo ella con una carita decaída.

**Había una serie de maniquíes repartidos en los extremos de las paredes, maniquíes que parecían asombrosamente reales. No paja rellanando una bolsa. Había hombres y mujeres, con ropa de calle, con piel de goma y distintos colores de pelo y ojos. Tenían expresiones que iban desde miedo, feliz a enfadado. **

– ¿Qué van a practicar? – Interrumpió Eddie, pero Roza puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

**Ya había trabajado con estos maniquíes en otros entrenamientos, para darle patadas y puñetazos. Pero nunca trabaje con lo que sostenía Dimitri: una estaca de plata.**

– Oh eso va a estar interesante – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Vamos a saber como una chica normal se volvió Rose Hathaway, la domadora de Strigoi

– Y así es como la leyenda comienza… – Dijo Eddie con un tono de narrador de leyendas. Nos reímos un poco.

"**Cool" respiré.**

– Se está emocionando – Cantó Adrian divertido.

– Echaba baba – Se rió Lissa riendo.

– Oye, ¿por qué siempre piensas eso? – Preguntó Roza frunciendo el ceño.

– Tiene que ver con la dona gigante, ¿recuerdas? – Se rió con dulzura Lissa – La almohada

– Ah sí – Roza sonrió y luego frunció el ceño – Estaba durmiendo… no puedo creer que me molestes por eso

– Fue divertido – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Fue hace tres años – Dijo Roza riendo.

**Era idéntica a la que había encontrado en la casa de los Badica. Tenía una empuñadura en la parte inferior, casi como una empuñadura en la que el lado sobresalía un poco. Allí fue donde su semejanza con una daga terminó. En lugar de la hoja plana, la estaca tenía espesor, con cuerpo redondeado que se reducía en un punto, algo así como una pica de hielo. Todo ella era un poco más corta que mi antebrazo.**

– Ya sabemos como son, no tenias que decirlo – Dijo Christian.

– Eso es lo que vi, no lo pensé – Dijo Roza – Y no era para que ustedes lo leyeran

**Dimitri se inclino casualmente contra la pared, en una postura fácil que siempre le quedaba notablemente bien. Con una mano, lanzo la estaca al aire, que giro dando un par de volteretas y luego bajó. Él la cogió por la empuñadura primero.**

"**Por favor, dime que voy a aprender hacer esto" le digo.**

– Aprendiste eso y mucho más – Dije con una sonrisa de orgullo. Ella me sonrió y me besó en los labios.

**La diversión destellaba en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros. Creo que él debía de pasar momentos duros al tener que guardar una cara seria a mi alrededor.**

"**Vas a tener suerte si te dejo sostenerla hoy" él dijo.**

– Es una pena… ahora no habrá estaca para Rose – Dijo Eddie con pena fingida.

Rose rodó los ojos – ¿Sabes Eddie? ¿Recuerdas que hubo un día en que Meredith pensó que la agredí a propósito? Ese día que estaba tan enojada, bien, fue este… así que ahora sabrás la razón y aprenderás una lección

Él se rió ligeramente – Aún no me creo que agrediste a Meredith

– ¿Le hiciste daño a Meredith? – Preguntó Lissa sorprendida.

– Fue un accidente – Dijo Roza.

**Con un movimiento volvió a tirar la estaca en el aire. Mis ojos lo siguieron ansiosamente. Empecé a decir que ya había sostenido una ya, pero sabía por la línea de la lógica que no conseguiría llegar a ningún sitio.**

– Eso es algo nuevo y sorprendente – Dio Christian riendo.

**En su lugar, arrojé mi mochila al suelo, tiré de mi abrigó al suelo y me crucé de brazos expectantes. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos atados a la cintura y un top con capucha encima. Arrastre mi pelo oscuro brutalmente para hacerme una cola de caballo. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa.**

– ¡Lissa! – Roza se quejó a los pocos segundos – ¿Sabes? Yo también me voy a vengar por eso… escucha bien, porque será mi turno de venganza

– Ay sí, que miedo te tengo – Se rió ella – Admítelo, era cierto lo que dije

– No – Dijo Roza.

Fruncí el ceño coincidiendo con Christian, ellas no debería usar el vínculo para hablar entre sí porque nos confunden.

"**¿Quieres que te diga como funcionan y porque debería siempre ser cautelosa a su alrededor?" le dije.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Yo responderé – Dijo Syndey mirando el libro.

**Dimitri que giraba la estaca la detuvo y me miraba asombrado.**

"**Vamos" me reí. "¿No crees que se como trabajas ahora? Hemos estado haciendo esto durante casi tres meses. Siempre me haces hablar de la seguridad y la responsabilidad antes de dejarme hacer algo divertido."**

– Lo que tú consideras divertido es suicida – Resaltó Christian.

– Muy arriesgado – Dijo Eddie asintiendo – Esta chica nació sin el gen del miedo y supongo que cuando dice que "está asustada" seguro que no era nada, solo… intenta hacerse pasar por una "persona normal"

– Yo no soy de piedra. Puedo tener miedo – Dijo Roza riendo.

– Pero sí parece que naciste sin el gen del miedo, o eso nos das a entender – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

– Imagino que leer estos libros les hará saber que no es así – Dijo Roza suspirando pesadamente.

**Él guardó la estaca envolviéndola en un protector de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón y después se apoyo cómodamente contra la pared, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Espere, pensando que bromeaba, pero cuando no dijo anda, me du cuenta de que significaban sus palabras.**

– Oye, mis palabras siempre significan algo – Dije.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Roza riendo.

– Sí. Es más, tengo dos palabras que tienen mucho significado – Dije sonriendo.

– Te escucho… – Dijo Roza sonriendo.

La besé en la mejilla y luego arrastre mis labios suavemente a su oído – Te amo

Roza me sonrió con dulzura y luego me besó en los labios. Correspondí el besó, deslizando mi mano derecha por su cintura con suavidad.

– Oigan ustedes dos, estamos encerrados aquí así que se tienen que esperar a que salgamos antes de desgarrarse la ropa – Dijo Adrian de mala gana.

– Sí – Roza se separó con un gemido molesto – ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

Adrian la miró divertido y luego se rió.

"**La plata siempre tiene potentes efectos sobre las criaturas mágicas, que pueden ayudar o dañarlos si le pones suficiente poder. Las estacas son bases realmente porque cogen a cuatro Morois distintos para hacerlas, y utilizaban cada uno de los cuatro elementos para forjarla."**

– Eso es aburrido – Se quejó Christian.

**Fruncí el ceño, viendo algo de repente. "Bueno, excepto el espíritu. Por lo tanto, se alimentan de la magia y son las únicas armas, aparte de la decapitación, que pueden hacerle daño a un Strigoi, pero para matarles, se debe de clavar a través del corazón."**

– Eso es obvio – Dijo Christian – Aún en los estereotipos es obvio

– Pero lo que no era obvio, para Roza, era no saber donde está el corazón – Dije riendo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a reírse.

"**¿Te haría daño?"**

**Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, quiero decir, bueno, sí, si me la clavaras en el corazón me dañaría, pero no como le haría daño a un Moroi. Si les arañara con la estaca, les golpearía muy duro, pero no tan fuerte como le afectaría a un Strigoi. Y no les dolería a los humanos, ya sea…"**

– ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Jill ansiosa al ver que el tono de voz de Sydney fue bajando poco a poco.

**Me pare un momento y miré distraídamente la ventana detrás de Dimitri. La helada cubría el cristal, patrones cristalinos chispeaban, pero apenas lo noté. Mencionar los humanos y las estacas me había transportado de nuevo a la casa de los Badica. La sangre y la muerte destellaban en mis pensamientos.**

– Ohh eso debe ser… molesto – Dijo Christian apenas. Mire a Roza que no dejaba de mirar al vacío preocupada por lo mismo.

**Viendo a Dimitri mirarme, sacudí las memorias y seguí con la lección. Dimitri de tanto en tanto asentía con la cabeza o me hacía una pregunta para alcarar alguna cosa. Cuando el tiempo se termino, me quede esperando a que él me dijera que había acabado y que podría empezar la carnicería de los maniquíes.**

– Supongo que debió ser duro para los muñecos – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– Lo fue – Dije sonriendo – Era feroz. Parecía que llevaba años haciéndolo y eso fue el primer día

– De tal palo tal astilla – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Yo no me parezco a ti – Dijo Roza frunciendo el ceño – Yo peleo mis batallas, no envió a alguien para hacerlo por mí

Abe se rió entre dientes – Hablaba de tu madre

La mirada desafiante de Roza se suavizo al momento de echarle un vistazo a su madre, sonrió un poco, apenas.

**En cambio, espero hasta casi diez minutos antes de que finalizara nuestra clase antes de conducirme hasta uno con pelo rubio y perilla. Dimitri sacó la estaca pero no me la dio.**

"**¿Dónde la vas a poner?" me preguntó.**

"**En el corazón" Le respondí irritada. "Ya te dije eso como unas cien veces. ¿Puedo tenerla ahora?**

– Está ansiosa – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Él se permitió una sonrisa. "¿Dónde está el corazón?"**

**Le di una mirada de "estás diciendo en serio". Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.**

**Con mucho énfasis señale el lado izquierdo del pecho del maniquí. Dimitri sacudió la cabeza.**

– ¡WRONG! – Declaró Eddie riendo a carcajada – Me sorprende que no sepas

"**Allí no está el corazón" me dijo.**

"**¡Claro que lo está! La gente pone su mano sobre el corazón al decir un juramento a la Bandera o al cantar el himno nacional"**

Nos reímos con eso.

**Él siguió mirándome de manera expectante.**

**Me volví de nuevo al maniquí estudiándolo. En la parte de mi cerebro me acorde del aprendizaje de la RCP y en donde tuvimos que poner nuestras manos.**

**Golpeé ligeramente el centro del pecho del maniquí.**

"**¿Es aquí?"**

**Él arqueó la ceja. Normalmente pensaba que era algo genial. Hoy me molestaba.**

"**No sé" dijo. "¿Es?"**

– Rose, me sorprende que no sepas nada. ¿Qué hay de las clases de biología en Portland y Chicago? – Preguntó Lissa levantando una ceja.

– Ah, ¿te refieres a las clases que teníamos después de que te alimentara y por lo tanto andaba media dormida? – Preguntó Roza riendo.

– Oh, cierto – Lissa bajó la mirada avergonzada.

– No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – Dijo Roza sonriendo – De todos modos, estaba bien con mi promedio… promedio…

Se rió ligeramente, Lissa sonrió cómoda con el comentario de Roza. Pasaron unos minutos y ambas se rieron.

– Estúpido vínculo – Se quejó Christian rodeando a Lissa con un brazo.

"**¡Es lo que te estoy preguntando!"**

"**No deberías tener que preguntármelo. ¿No tomasteis todos fisiología?"**

"**Sí. El año pasado. Me encontraba de "vacaciones" ¿recuerdas?" Señale la estaca que destellaba. "¿Puedo cogerla ahora?"**

– Presiento que tú sabías que yo no tendría ni idea de las respuestas y por lo tanto solo dejaste que me ilusionara por nada – Dijo Roza pensativa. Me reí entre dientes y ella me dio una palmada en el hombro – Mala jugada porque alguien de mi clase salió muy herido… bueno… toda la clase de hecho

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Tranquilo, puedes leer y sabrás – Dijo Roza sonriendo – Sydney, mejor sigue

**Le dio la vuelta de nuevo, haciendo un flash de luz, y desapareció en la vaina. "Quiero que me digas donde está el corazón la próxima clase. Exactamente donde y también quiero saber cual es el camino para llegar a él."**

**Le di mi más feroz mirada, que a juzgar por su expresión, no debe haber sido nada feroz. Luego, había momentos como este…**

– Era una mirada bonita – Me reí.

– Y es peligrosa si te descuidas – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Muuuy peligrosa – Apoyó Eddie.

**Me dirigí a la primera clase, una clase de combate, de mal humor.**

– Oh eso no puede ser bueno para la clase – Dijo Adrian preocupado.

– Al menos puede desquitarse – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – ¿No?

– Oh… de hecho… quizás sucedió algo – Dijo Roza con una mueca – Es lo de Meredith

– Hombre, ese día fue todo peligro – Dijo Eddie con un escalofrío – Yo también salí lastimado, pero ella se llevó la peor parte

– Estuvo enojada conmigo. Fue un accidente – Dijo Roza.

**No me gustaba parecer una incompetente delante de Dimitri, y realmente, realmente deseé usar una estaca.**

– Ahora la usas… y eres un peligro público – Dijo Sydney riendo divertida.

**Por lo tanto, en clase saque mis molestias a cualquiera que pudiera darle un puñetazo o pegarle una patada.**

– Oh diablos, algo me dice que muchos terminaron en la enfermería – Dijo Christian riéndose.

**Al final de la clase, nadie quería luchar conmigo. Golpeé accidentalmente a Meredith, una de las pocas chicas que había en mi clase, tan fuerte que ella pensaba que le había atravesado su espinilla de lleno. Ella iba a tener un feo moratón y espero mirándome como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Me disculpe inútilmente.**

– Yo también salí lastimado ese día – Dijo Eddie.

– Sí… pero Meredith se llevó toda la rabia – Dijo Roza asintiendo con una mueca en su rostro. Me reí divertido y la rodeé con mi brazo derecho.

**Luego, Mason me encontró de nuevo. "Oh, hombre" él dijo estudiando mi cara. "¿Quién te ha molestado?"**

**De inmediato empecé a contarle lo de la estaca de plata y el corazón.**

**Para mi disgusto, se rió. "¿Cómo no sabes dónde está el corazón? ¿Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cuantos muchos de ellos has roto?**

– Creo que uno no tiene que ver con lo otro – Dijo Christian.

– Pero es verdad – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa divertida – Tenía a media escuela detrás de ella. Todos estaban locos por querer salir con Rose

– O quizás acostarse con ella – Gruñó Eddie – No sé a cuantos de ellos mande al diablo por querer intentar salir con ella después de la muerte de Mason

Supe que no era aun tema en el cual debía involucrarme y no era el único dado que la madre de Rose, Abe, Sonya, Mikhail, Adrian y Sydney también se mantuvieron callados. Sin embargo, Jill miraba Rose sonriendo, como si realmente la admirara, y es que lo hace.

– Tuve un mal año – Dijo Roza con un suspiro lamentable – No pude salir con ningún chico por culpa de Eddie

– Eh, que se suponía que tenías el corazón destrozado porque tu novio había… tú sabes – Dijo Eddie pasándose una mano por el cabello.

– Sí, ya lo sé. Tampoco es como si quisiera salir con alguien, pero no podían ni acercarse – Bufó – ¿Desde cuándo aquí me convertí en la hermana menor que necesita protección? Y a eso hay que sumarle que Lissa tampoco lo hacía nada fácil

– Eh, yo solo intentaba ayudar. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas enamorada de tu profesor? – Dijo Lissa con un poco de rencor, fingido.

– Ah ya supéralo. Ya te lo dije – Dijo Roza bufando. Y en lugar de responder Lissa le mando un cojín que golpeó en el rostro de Roza. Ella se rió como Roza intentaba fulminarla con la mirada.

– Yo lo supe por mi cuenta – Dijo Lissa de mala gana.

Roza se rió lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

– Sage, sigue antes de que se sigan peleando – Dijo Adrian riendo un poco.

**Le di la misma mirada feroz que le di a Dimitri. Esta vez funciono. La cara de Mason palideció.**

– Peligrosa – Cantó Christian.

"**Belikov es un enfermo, un hombre malvado que debería ser arrojado a un pozo de víboras rabiosas por la gran ofensa que ha cometido en tu contra esta mañana"**

– ¿Qué? – Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Lissa se rió y Roza le guiñó el ojo, luego me miró a mí.

– Solo estaba jugando – Aclaró. Fruncí el ceño.

"**Gracias" le dije, luego pensé. "¿Pueden las víboras ser rabiosas?"**

– ¿Enserio es lo único que te llama la atención en esa conversación rara que están teniendo? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja – Es decir, él quería matar a Dimitri solo por hacerte enojar

– Ay Jill solo estábamos bromeando nada más – Dijo Roza riendo – Ni que fuera la gran cosa

"**No veo porque no. Todo puede ser. Yo creo." Me aguanta la puerta para mí. "Aunque, los gansos canadienses podrían ser peor que las víboras"**

– ¿De qué diablos hablan ustedes dos? – Preguntó Eddie estupefacto y extrañado – Estaban locos

**Le di una mirada de soslayo. "¿Los gansos canadienses son más mortíferos que las víboras?"**

– Claro que no – Dijo Christian – La víbora te mata y el ganso… con algo de suerte te hará una herida

– Mason tenía otra teoría – Dijo Roza asintiendo.

"**¿Alguna vez has intentado alimentar a esos pequeños bastardos?" me preguntó procurando seriedad. "Son viciosos. Lo que obtienes lanzándolo a las víboras, muere rápidamente. ¿Pero los gansos? Tienes para días. Más sufrimiento."**

– Hm… – Christian torció los labios – Parece ser una buena teoría

– De hecho es tan buena que la pondré aprueba – Dijo Abe con un tono serio, luego me miró – Más cuidado con Rose, porque si le haces daño pondremos a prueba las dos teorías de Mason

Fruncí el ceño intentando no pensar en la amenaza de Abe. No era la primera ni tampoco sería la última. De hecho, me parece algo tonto que él pensara que yo podría hacerle daño a mi Roza, no sería capaz de hacerle nada.

"**Wow. No sé si tengo que estar impresionada o asustada de que hayas pensado todo esto." Comenté.**

"**Solo trato de encontrar formas creativas de vengar tu honor, eso es todo"**

– ¿No hay otras formas de vengar tu honor? – Pregunté.

– No – Dijo Roza tranquila.

– Me lo temía – Me reí entre dientes besándola en la mejilla.

"**Tú nunca has sido un tipo creativo, Mase"**

**Estábamos justo fuera de nuestra segunda clase. Mason siguió teniendo la expresión de luz de broma, pero había una sugestiva nota en su voz cuando hablo de nuevo.**

"**Rose, cuando estoy cerca de ti, pienso en toda clase de cosas creativas para hacer."**

– Ha de ser incomodo, ¿no? – Pregunto Lissa con una mueca.

– Más o menos – Dijo Roza frotando mi brazo. Sonreí un poco y la besé en la frente.

**Todavía estaba riendo sobre las víboras y me pare bruscamente, mirándolo con sorpresa. Siempre pensé que Mason era lindo, pero con esa seriedad, la mirada humeaba en sus ojos, repentinamente se me ocurrió por primera vez que en realidad era un tipo sensual.**

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y las miradas de las chicas cayeron sobre Roza, principalmente la de Lissa. Ella sonrió un poco.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó – Que haya estado enamorada de Dimitri no significa que no pudiera ver a otros chicos, en especial cuando él no quería nada conmigo

Uhg. Sentí algo en mi pecho y aunque no fue su intención, realmente sentí la punzada cuando dijo aquello. Las chicas comenzaron a reírse u poco y yo honestamente sonreí, un poco más tranquilo. Roza y yo sabíamos que había sido lo más difícil de todo, y ambos nos había dolido no poder estar juntos, por lo que pensamos que era lo mejor estar separados y de ahí su interés en Mason… pero… ahora sé que ella me ama y siempre lo ha hecho. Nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

"**Oh, mira eso" se rió, notando lo mucho que me había cogido con la guardia baja. "Rose consigue quedarse sin habla. Ashford 1, Hathaway 0"**

– Diablos, nunca tuve un marcador cero en mi vida – Dijo Rose rodando ojos – Solo tuvo suerte

"**Oye, no quiero hacerte llorar antes del viaje. No será divertido si ya te he roto incluso antes de que lleguemos a las pistas."**

– Y Rose se recupera – Dijo Eddie emocionado.

**Se rió y entramos al aula. Era una clase teórica de guardianes, una que hacíamos en una clase real, no en un lugar de práctica sobre el terreno. Se trataba de un agradable descanso de todo el esfuerzo físico de hoy.**

– ¿Descanso? – Pregunte – Se suponía que estabas allí para aprender

– Da igual. No me importaba – Dijo Roza tranquila.

**Hoy, había tres guardianes que estaban parados en frente y que no tenían el regimiento de la escuela. Los padres y sus guardianes ya habían empezado a llegar a al escuela para acompañar a sus hijos a la estación de esquí. Me pico la curiosidad inmediatamente.**

– Siempre tan curiosa Rose – Dijo Christian divertido.

– Tú también lo eres – Dijo Roza riendo.

**Uno de los invitados era un hombre que parecía que tenía un centenar de años, pero aún podía patear importantes culos. El otro tipo era aproximadamente de la edad de Dimitri. Tenía una piel profundamente bronceada y estaba lo suficientemente bien trabajado para que algunas niñas de la clase parecían listas para desmayarse.**

– ¿Tú no? – Se burló Adrian.

Roza sonrió guiñando el ojo.

– Tenía… ahm… otros asuntos por decirle – Dijo con una mueca y media sonrisa. Se notaba confiada.

– ¡Ah! – Sydney cerró rápidamente el libro después de chillar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Jill.

– Ahm… na-nada – Dijo Sydney abriendo el libro – Es que… he leído algo por adelanto, el como termina el capítulo

– Ah seguro no es nada – Dijo Lissa despreocupada – Sigue

– Bien – Dijo Sydney no tan convencida.

**El último guardián era una mujer. Su cabello castaño-rojizo y rizado era cautivador, y sus ojos marrones se perdieron en el pensamiento. Como he dicho, una gran cantidad de dhampir mujeres optan por tener hijos en lugar de seguir su camino como guardianas. Dado que yo también era una de las pocas mujeres en esta profesión, siempre he estado muy contenta de cumplir con los demás, como Tamara.**

– Creo que lo que te ponía contenta eso, te ponía contenta patear unos traseros – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sydney… sigue leyendo – Dijo Abe con una mirada inquisitiva – Creo que… no es la tal Tamara

**Solo que está no se trataba de Tamara.**

– Eso pensé – Dijo Abe serio.

Hice un inventario en mi memoria de ese día, era un poco difícil de recordar de quienes se trataba.

– Me parece que las cosas no van a mejorar para Rose – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

– No mejoraron – Dijo Roza sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Esta era alguien que conocía por muchos años, alguien que acciono todo menos el orgullo y entusiasmo. Por el contrario sentí resentimiento. El resentimiento, la ira y la furia.**

– Oh no… – Advirtió Lissa paralizada – No puede ser verdad

– Sip… las cosas se tornaran interesante – Dijo Roza en un tono bajo y poco preocupada, desviando la mirada.

**La mujer de pie en frente de la clase ERA MI MADRE.**

Abrí un poco lo ojos recordando ese día enseguida, ahora recordaba que Rose comenzó a llenarla de preguntas para intentar hacerla quedar mal y finalmente la sacaron de clase.

– Ouch… Ya comienza a crecer la tensión – Dijo Adrian moviendo las manos – La puedo tomar en el aire

– ¿Quién va a leer? – Preguntó Sydney con una mueca preocupada. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y finalmente Mikhail tomo el libro, con algo de preocupación.

– Bien… podemos empezar… – Dijo preocupado, al tanto de cómo era la relación de Rose y su madre antes.

– Propongo un vaso de agua antes – Dijo Lissa rápidamente.

– Te sigo – Dijo Roza levantándose para ir a la cocina.

– Esto será interesante – Dijo Abe,

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo y seguramente ha quedado interesante. ¿Cuáles serán los pensamientos de Janine? ¿Cuál será la actitud de Rose? ¿La oscuridad se entrometerá entre ambas? Las cosas, sin dudas, se tornaran interesantes.

~ Comentarios:

- jhoanneth: Oh sí, ese momento ha de ser completamente vergonzoso para ambos ya que todos lo van a escuchar, hmm... jiji será divertido. ¿Quién lo leerá? ¿De quién es el POV? Seguramente será entretenido. No les revelare nada aún jiji

- lezly66: Sí es verdad eso, pero aún no deja de lado que es un peligro al pelear jiji. Habrá que esperar para saber que tiene en mente, pero será revelado pronto. Si no se revela en este capítulo es probable que en alguno de los siguientes, la verdad es que no me acuerdo en que capítulo escribí el plan de Rose.

- Leinaris: ¿Un altar? Wuaskjsakjsakjsakj Falta mucho para la cabaña aún, pero quien sabe, es posible que aparezca cuando menos lo esperamos.

- Guest: En mi país la película la han retraso como loco, estaba puesta para el 14 de febrero y cuando revise la cartelera la cambiaron para otra fecha del mismo mes, dps la volvieron a cambiar para este mes pasado mañana y la volvieron a cambiar. Juró que el cine me odia 77 A mí, en lo personal, me da un poco de risa Lissa cuando trata de ser así, pero no me molesta

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y estén atentos al siguiente capítulo y en caso de que alguien quiera (haré promoción ahora jiji) estoy escribiendo otra historia de VA. Se llamara _La Rebelión_, les aviso por si alguien la quiere leer, aún no la subiré pero espero que sea durante esta semana.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Leyendo el capítulo 4

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 4 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 4:

.: Lissa :.

– Prométeme que no vas a hacer uno de tus comentarios, por favor – Dije mientras colocaba la jarra con agua en una bandeja. Rose meneo la cabeza, tragando saliva algo pesado y luego coloco los vasos también en la bandeja.

– No creo que sea buena idea prometer lo que no puedo cumplir – Dijo ella revisando el refrigerador – ¿No hay comida aquí?

– Rose – Cerré la puerta y la miré apoyándome en ella, para que nadie pudiera entrar en la cocina – Yo sé que las cosas entre tu madre y tú están mucho, pero por mucho mejor, pero eso no quita que aún sientas esas cosas por ella y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que al primer índice de pelea en ese libro tú te desquitaras aquí

– Mira: tienes razón. Las cosas con mi madre son mucho mejor ahora que hemos intentado arreglarlas – Dijo ella sacando un plato que contenía un trozo de pastel – ¿Es tuyo? – Sacudí la cabeza – Que bien, yo lo quiero. Lo que decía es que tú me conoces y sabes cual es mi temperamento…

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón – Dije asintiendo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Ah sí? – Me miró confundida.

– Sí… – Dije tranquila. Caminando hasta el congelador y sacando los cubos de hielos para ponerlos en el agua – Y es por eso que me sentaré contigo. Te pellizcaré cuando sepa que harás un comentario tuyo

– ¿Es decir que no debo decir nada durante toda la lectura? – Me miró incrédula mientras ponía un tenedor en el pastel – Oye, eso no…

– Es lo que necesitamos para la seguridad de tu madre y la tuya. ¿O quieres tener otro ojo morado? – Pregunte riendo.

Rose rodó los ojos y comió del pastel – Por cierto… ¿Por qué crees que mi madre no ha dicho nada aún? – Preguntó Rose – Es decir, ¿no debería ser la primera en comentar?

– Quizás tiene miedo de lo que pueda oír – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Por favor, ¿Janine Hathaway miedo? – Preguntó con sorna – Esa mujer no le tiene miedo a nada, ella sí nació sin el gen del miedo. Te juró, a veces quizá ni siquiera nació con sentimientos

– No digas eso, Rose – Gemí – Es tu madre

– Vale, sí, tienes razón. No debería estar diciendo este tipo de cosas – Dijo ella asintiendo. Sonreí un poco y tome la bandeja, me tembló un poco los brazos ya que pesaba demasiado – ¿Quieres que te ayude mejor con eso? – Abrí la boca para decirle que podía hacerlo sola, pero ya era tarde pues ella tomo la jarra y me sonrió. Cargue los vasos y volvimos al interior de la casa.

– ¿Crees que se tardarán más en sacarnos? – Preguntó Rose preocupada – Es decir, quiero cambiarme de ropa ahora

– Sí, porque tú no estás con este hermoso vestido muriéndote de frío – Rodé los ojos.

– El sarcasmo de Christian es contagioso – Murmuró divertida.

Dejamos las cosas en la mesa de centro y luego me acerque a Dimitri pidiéndole que si se podía sentar con Christian.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Christian levantando una ceja.

– Confía en mí, es por el bien de todos – Dije riendo mientras me sentaba al lado de Rose.

– Menos el mío – Se quejó ella indignada. La pellizque – ¡Auch! Aún no comienza la lectura…

Me reí divertida y pasé un brazo por sus hombros riendo, ella sonrió un poco.

– Bien, Mikhail, puedes comenzar con el capítulo más… hm… ¿cómo describirías? – Miré a Rose.

– Incomodo, molesto, rencoroso... ¡Auch! – Se quejó de nuevo – Tú preguntaste

– Solo esperaba a que me dijeras una cosa – Dije.

– Solo comienza a leer y ya – Dijo Rose mirando a Mikhail frotándose el brazo – Me va quedar rojo

Me reí entre dientes.

– Bien, capítulo 4 – Dijo Mikhail un poco más tranquilo que antes.

**No podía creerlo. Janine Hathaway. Mi madre. Mi irreparable famosa y sorprendentemente ausente madre.**

Rose abrió la boca y la pellizque nuevamente. Ella se quejó y me golpeó con un cojín.

– Ya, pero contente un poco – Dije accediendo a no volver a pellizcarla. Sonrió victoriosa.

**Ella no era Arthur Schoenberg, pero tenía una reputación estelar en el mundo de los guardianes.**

– Tú también la tienes – Dijo Abe sonriendo con orgullo – Desde una prisionera hasta la chica que le salvo la vida a Su Majestad

– Error, viejo, querrás decir mejor amiga – Dijo Rose sonriendo. Me reí abrazándola con fuerza.

– Eres la mejor – Dije sonriendo.

– Tú también me salvaste a mí – Dijo Rose guiñándome el ojo.

**No la había visto durante años, porque siempre estaba lejos en alguna misión descabellada. Y aún así… estaba aquí, en la Academia, en ese momento –en frente de mí- y ni siquiera se había molestado en decirme que venía. Eso es el amor materno.**

Hubo un silencio pesado, muuuy pesado. Nadie dijo anda y por el rostro de Mikhail, parecía arrepentirse de querer leer. Mire a Rose preocupada y ella me miró tranquila.

– Tú y tu sarcasmo – Hablo la madre de Rose mirándola con una ¿sonrisa? – Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado eso

Rose la miró intentando responder, pero finalmente se rindió bebiendo un poco de agua.

**¿De todos modos, qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? La respuesta vino rápidamente. Todos los Moroi que llegaron a la escuela tenían a sus guardianes en la ciudad. Mi padre protegía a un noble del clan Szelsky, y varios miembros de esa familia habían llegado para las vacaciones. Era evidente que ella estaría con él.**

– ¿Nunca pensaste que podría haber ido a visitarte a ti? – Le susurré al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, suspiré – Enserio, Rose, a veces eres tan…

– Liss, basta – Se quejó – Ya te sabes como eran las cosas el año pasado

**Me senté en mi silla y sentí algo dentro de mí encogerse.**

La madre de Rose levanto una ceja mirándola a ella, Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Sabía que tenía que haberme visto entrar, pero su atención estaba en otra cosa. Ella vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa beige, y una chaqueta vaquera que tenía que ser lo más feo que yo había visto nunca.**

Me di una palmada en el rostro. Rose se rió entre dientes y cuando la miré me miró "inocentemente".

– Tienes que dejar ese hábito – Dije.

– ¿Qué habito? – Preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

– Criticar todo y a todos – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– No es un habito – Dijo Rose, para añadir algo en un susurro que que tan, pero tan bajo, que ni yo a su lado lo escuche.

**Con solo 1,50 m estaba escondida entre los demás guardianes, pero tenía una presencia y una forma de estar parada que la hacían más alta.**

– Oh eso también – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Estoy comenzando a quejarme de que ella haya encontrado la caja con los libros – Dijo Rose apenas, me apunto con un dedo. Me reí un poco.

**Nuestro instructor, Stan, presentó a los invitados y explicó que ellos nos contarían experiencias de la vida real.**

– Oh… Stan y tu madre en el mismo salón contigo, oh eso va a ser oro – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

Miré a Rose con una sonrisa y ella sacudió la cabeza resignada.

– De hecho fue interesante – Dijo la madre de Rose con un tono extraño.

**Caminó por delante de la sala, sus cejas pobladas se levantaron mientras hablaba. "Sé que no es habitual", explicó. "Los guardianes de los visitantes no suelen tener tiempo para pasar por nuestras clases. Sin embargo, nuestros tres visitantes, encontraron tiempo para venir hablar con nosotros debido a lo ocurrido recientemente…" Hizo una pausa durante un momento, no hacía falta que nadie dijese a lo que se refería. El ataque contra los Badica. Carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo.**

– Parece que algo así va a durar mucho tiempo – Dijo Sonya con una mueca.

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose – Pero apenas era el segundo día así que…

"**Debido a lo que ocurrió, pensamos que sería mejor que aprendieseis con aquellos que actualmente están haciendo el trabajo de campo."**

– Las cosas no van a terminar bien – Murmuré – Tengo el presentimiento

**La clase se llenó de emoción. Escuchar historias –especialmente aquellas con mucha sangre y acción- es más interesante que examinar las teorías de los libros.**

– A ti cualquier cosa te parece más interesante que leer un libro – Se burló Christian. Nos reímos entre dientes sabiendo que era verdad.

– Sí… – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Al parecer, algunos de los guardianes del campus también pensaban igual. A menudo pasaban por nuestras clases, pero hoy había muchos más. Dimitri estaba al fondo de ellos.**

– Ok, Stan, tu madre, tu futuro novio y tú en una habitación todos juntos – Se rió Eddie – Eso promete y mucho

– Quizás… pensé cosas que no debía… ¡Oye! Estabas ahí, sabes lo que sucedió – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Hm… – Eddie pensó – No lo recuerdo, podía tener una contusión por tu forma despiadada de desquitarte

– Mikhail… – Dijo Rose.

– Sí – Se rió entre dientes.

**El hombre más mayor fue el primero. Comenzó su historia, yo la escuché atentamente.**

– Debe ser la primera vez – Me burlé y Rose me golpeó con un cojín.

**Contó una historia en el que el más joven de la familia que él protegía se había escapado por lugares públicos que los Strigoi tenían vigilados.**

"**El sol estaba a punto de ponerse" dijo con una voz grave. Bajó sus manos a cámara lenta, demostrándonos aparentemente como se ponía el sol. "Solo éramos dos y teníamos que tomar rápidamente una decisión sobre como proceder."**

– Eh, pequeña dhampir, quizás tú puedas ir a contar tus historias allí – Se rió Adrian – Cuando Victor rapto a Lissa o quizás cuando estabas de fugitiva

– Ni loca – Dijo Rose – Odiaría volver allí

– De hecho no es mala idea – Dije sonriendo. Rose me miró y sacudió la cabeza – Vamos será divertido y verás viejas caras

– No gracias – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza – Jamás estuve más feliz por salir de ese lugar

**Me incline más hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Los guardianes a menudo trabajaban en parejas. Uno –el guardián de cerca- por lo general se queda cerca del protegido, mientras que el otro –el guardián de lejos- reconocía la zona.**

– Y tú eres el uno – La abracé divertida – Así podemos conversar

– Aunque eso está mal en el trabajo – Dijo la madre de Rose regañándonos. Me sentí extraña con ella siempre regañándonos como niñas pequeñas, es decir, sí hay cosas que hacemos y están mal, pero es raro… casi como si me tratara como a una hija. Pero es probable que si lo menciono frente a Rose sacará su instinto y se quejará.

**El guardián de lejos por lo general se mantenía en contacto visual con la familia, por lo que entendía el dilema. Al pensar en ello, decidí que si me encontrase en esa situación, yo haría que el guardián de cerca llevase al resto de la familia a un lugar seguro, mientras el otro buscaba al chico.**

– No es mala idea, pero yo te conozco y tú como guardiana de cerca serías la primera en actuar – Dije sonriendo. Rose asintió.

"**Hicimos que la familia se quedase dentro de un restaurante con mi compañero, mientras yo buscaba por la zona." Continuó el viejo guardián. Él extendió sus manos en un movimiento amplio, y yo sentí orgullosa al haber pensado la respuesta correcta. La historia tuvo un final feliz, habían encontrado al chico y no habían visto a ningún Strigoi.**

– Y con una sonrisa orgullosa, Rose gana – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Yo juego para ganar – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Y entonces le tocó a mi madre. Torcí el gesto incluso antes de que empezase a hablar, gesto que empeoró cuando empezó a contar la historia.**

– Realmente es mejor de lo que esperaría – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– Se lo está tomando bien – Dijo Rose en un susurró a mi oído.

– Lo sé – Dije asintiendo.

**Lo juro, si no creyese en que era imposible que tuviese tanta imaginación –su elección de la ropa demostraba que realmente no tenía imaginación- habría pensado que estaba mintiendo.**

Sacudí la cabeza exasperada por eso.

– Ya pasó – Dijo Rose – No tienen que quejarse conmigo

Por lo visto no era yo la única que estaba exasperada.

**Era más que una historia. Era un cuento épico, el tipo de cuento que hace que las películas ganen Oscars.**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la madre de Rose sorprendida. Quite la mano de rostro y la miré a ella sorprendida también, Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

– Vamos bien – Sonreí incrédula.

**Habló sobre como su protegido, Lord Szelsky, y su esposa que habían ido a un baile realizado por otra familia real. Varios Strigoi estaban al acecho. Mi madre descubrió uno, y lo estaco rápidamente, y entonces alertó a los demás guardianes.**

– No pensé que ibas a prestar atención – Dijo Abe sorprendido.

– No, pero es grandioso – Dije feliz de que las cosas, al menos, parecían ir bien.

**Con la ayuda de ellos, cazó a los otros Strigoi, atacándolos por detrás de ella fue la responsable de sus muertes.**

– Como siempre – Sonrió Abe rodeando a Janine por los hombros.

"**No fue fácil", explicó. Cualquier otro comentario, diferente a ese sonaría como si estuviese jactando. En ella no. Tenía una forma de hablar, una forma eficaz de contar los hechos que no dejaba espacio para eso.**

Sonreí un poco, pero parpadeé confundida al notar la a Rose nerviosa por algo, intentaba mirarme a mí o a su madre, quizás a ambas, o tal vez a todos.

**Se había criado en Glasgow y de algunas de sus palabras aún tenían un acento escocés. "Había tres más en el perímetro. En aquel tiempo, era considerado algo extraño que tantos trabajasen juntos. Ahora, esto no es precisamente verdad, teniendo en cuenta la masacre de los Badicas."**

– Fue una gran historia – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

**Algunas personas se estremecieron ante la forma tan informal que tuvo al hablar del ataque. Una vez más, pude ver los cuerpos.**

– Cero tacto – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Necesitas tacto ahora? – Preguntó Janine levantando una ceja.

– No, pero aún así… – Dijo Rose pensativa.

Algo me decía que ella estaba obteniendo las imágenes nuevamente.

"**Teníamos que deshacernos de los restantes Strigoi los más rápido y silenciosamente posible, para no advertir a los demás. Ahora bien, si cuentas con el elemento sorpresa a tu favor, la mejor manera de eliminar a un Strigoi es atacándolo por detrás, rompiéndole el cuello, y estacándolo. Romperle el cuello no lo matará, por supuesto, pero lo aturde y nos permite estacarlo antes de que pueda hacer cualquier ruido. Realmente la parte más difícil es el elemento sorpresa, debido a que su audición es muy buena. Yo soy más pequeña y más ligera que la mayoría de los guardianes, me puedo mover muy silenciosamente. Así que acabé matando a dos de tres."**

Hice una mueca imaginándome la historia de la madre de Rose.

– No es tan malo – Dijo Rose mirándome tranquila, pero su sonrisa titubeo un poco – Se pondrá peor

Gemí.

– Espero que hables de la historia y no la situación – Dije

Volvió a titubear un poco.

– ¿Podemos seguir? – Preguntó.

**Una vez más, usó ese tono "normal" mientras describía sus letales habilidades.**

Janine sacudió la cabeza riendo, sorprendentemente.

– Da igual que tan mal estaban las cosas, ustedes no podían pasarse la vida entera escuchando con un tono delicado si se estaban entrenando para matar – Dijo Janine. Suspiré.

– Cero tacto – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Coincidí.

**Era molesto, más que si hubiera sido presuntuosa y hablase abiertamente de lo increíble que ella era. Mis compañeros de clase brillaban con admiración, estaban claramente más que interesados en la idea de romperle el cuello a un Strigoi que en analizar las habilidades narrativas de mi madre.**

– Tú eres única – Me reí divertida.

– Así parece – Sonreí divertida.

**Continuó con la historia. Después de que ella y los otros guardias matasen a los Strigoi, descubrieron que dos Moroi habían sido secuestrados de la fiesta. Tal acto era inusual en los Strigoi.**

– No ahora – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza – Algunos secuestran y los usan como juguetes

– Christian no – Dijo Rose con firmeza. Miré a Rose confundida, pero mi mirada pasó lentamente hacia Dimitri que tenía un gesto en su rostro, algo disgustado y molesto.

– Vamos, Rose, nos sucedió lo mismo a nosotros en Spokane, ¿lo recuerdas? Y en la Academia – Dijo Christian molesto.

– Christian – Lo detuve al notar que Dimitri ahora se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza. Él me miró, molesto y confundido así que le hice un ademán a Dimitri. Él lo miró y entendió.

– Lo siento – Murmuró.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dimitri sonrió, más tranquilo y asintió aceptando las disculpas.

– Es un periodo que no quiere recordar – Dijo Rose a mi oído.

– Ya lo note – Dije asintiendo.

**A veces guardaban a algún Moroi para merendárselo más tarde, y a veces Strigoi de rango inferior eran enviados por Strigoi más poderosos en busca de presas. A pesar de todo, dos Moroi habían sido secuestrados, y sus guardianes estaban heridos.**

– Debió ser una cruel batalla – Dijo Eddie mirando a la madre de Rose.

– Lo fue – Dijo sonriendo Janine.

"**Normalmente, no podíamos dejar a aquellos Moroi en las manos de los Strigoi", dijo. "Los seguimos hasta el lugar en donde se escondían y encontramos que varios de ellos vivían juntos. Estoy segura de que podéis comprender lo extraño que es eso."**

– Es demasiado, casi no es posible – Dijo Eddie.

– Pues… – Rose suspiró – Lo imposible puede ser posible, ¿no?

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Pregunté levantando la ceja.

– Justamente lo que he dicho – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Lo era. La maléfica y egoísta naturaleza de los Strigoi hacía que lucharan entre ellos con mucha facilidad para hacerse con las víctimas. Organizarse para atacar –cuando tenían el objetivo de obtener sangre en su mente- era lo máximo que podían hacer. ¿Pero vivir juntos? No. Es casi imposible de imaginar.**

– Lo imposible de imaginar es que estés prestando atención – Se rió Adrian.

– Es verdad, casi no escuchas cuando hablan – Dijo Sydney riendo también.

– Yo si escucho, pero si me regañaban o cosas así es cuando no hago caso – Dijo Rose despreocupado.

– Y yo presiento que tienes intensiones ocultas – Dijo Christian con un destello en los ojos.

"**Conseguimos liberar a los Moroi que se habían llevado, pero descubrimos que tenían a otros presos." Dijo mi madre. "No podíamos dejar que aquellos que habíamos liberado regresasen solos, entonces decidimos que los guardias que estaban conmigo los escoltasen mientras yo me quedaba para luchar contra los Strigoi que quedaban"**

– Eso es valiente – Dije sorprendida – Es decir, enfrentarse a ellos debe ser una cosa, pero a ellos solos y muchos, es completamente diferente

Mire a Rose con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros y al ver su desinterés no pude evitar pellizcarla. Se quejó y finalmente admitió que estaba bien lo que dije.

**Sí, claro, pensé. Mi madre valientemente luchó sola.**

– Tu sarcasmo duele – Dijo Abe molesto.

– No hablaba de ti – Dijo Rose.

– Aún así – Imagine que Abe defendería a la madre de Rose y que claro, ella intentaría no decir nada o de lo contrarió aquí habría guerra.

**A lo largo de lo sucedido, ella fue capturada pero logró escapar y rescatar a los presos. Al hacer eso, ella hizo lo que debió ser el tal hat trick del siglo, matando a los Strigoi de las tres maneras posibles: estacándolos, decapitándolos y prendiéndoles fuego.**

– ¿Qué es hat trick? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– Tres tantos en un partido, o tres victorias consecutivas – Respondió Dimitri sonriendo.

– Sorprendente – Dijo Jill mirando a la madre de Rose con unos ojitos que destellaban emoción.

Rose bufó. Yo me reí.

– ¿Estás celosa? – Susurré.

– No – Dijo despreocupada.

"**Acababa de estacar un Strigoi cuando dos más me atacaron", explicó. "No tuve tiempo de retirar mi estaca del otro cuando me asaltaron. Afortunadamente, tenía cerca una chimenea, y empujé a uno contra ella. El último me persiguió en el exterior hasta la vieja cabaña. Había un hacha dentro y la use para cortarle la cabeza. Cogí un galón de gasolina y regresé a la casa. El que había empujado contra la chimenea no se había quemado por completo, pero cuando eché la gasolina se quemó con rapidez."**

– Eso es despiadado – Dijo Abe riendo – Pero supongo que se hace lo que se puede

– Ya lo dijiste – Se rió Janine.

**La clase estaba asustada mientras ella hablaba. Bocas se abrieron con sorpresa.**

– Seguro la tuya no – Dijo Mikhail riendo.

– Tú lee no más – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**La miraban con asombro. No se oía ningún ruido. Miré a mi alrededor, sintiendo como si todo se hubiese parado en el tiempo –menos yo. Parecía ser la única que no se había impresionado por su aterradora historia, y ver las expresiones de los demás me irritó.**

– Debí imaginarlo – Dijo Jill rodando los ojos.

– Tu odio y rencor te impidió ver… que fue una historia estupenda – Dijo Christian sonriendo ansioso.

Miré a Rose y pude notar una expresión seria en su rostro. Por lo visto, como se lo pedí, se estaba conteniendo.

**Cuando terminó, una docena de manos se levantaron para hacerle preguntas, acerca de sus técnicas, si había tenido miedo, etc.**

– Seguro que con esa última es un rotundo no – Dijo Abe con un tono coqueto, y juro haber visto a Rose hacer una arcada.

– No tiene nada de malo – Me reí entre dientes, suavemente.

– Es porque no son tus padres a los que no ves casi nunca y de la nada se ponen a coquetear frente a ti – Dijo ella con una mueca disgustada.

– Ya… – Dije con un tono bajo.

Quizás hubiera sido lindo que mis padres también estuvieran aquí, si el accidente no los mataba seguro que ahora estaríamos todos reunidos aquí mismo leyendo los libros, o quizás en otro lugar.

– Lo siento, Liss – Dijo Rose con un tono suave – No quise…

– Está bien – Sonreí un poco.

**Después de la décima pregunta, no pude soportarlo más.**

– Ay no – Gemí – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Solo un par de preguntas inocentes – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Ellos son los que exageran

– No fueron preguntas inocentes – Dijo Janine sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Es verdad, no lo fueron – Coincidió Eddie.

**Levanté mi mano. Le llevó un tiempo verme y llamarme. Parecía un poco impresionada de verme en la clase. Me sentí afortunada de que me hubiese reconocido.**

Todos gruñeron.

– Ay por Dios, no pueden estar pensándolo enserio – Se quejó Rose – Ella…

La pellizque antes de que dijera algo más. Gruñó y se quedo calladita.

"**Por lo tanto, guardiana Hathaway," comencé. "¿Por qué no comprobaron que el lugar era seguro?"**

– Es increíble como una simple pregunta te golpea en el rostro con tanta fuerza y cargada de ironía – Gruñó Rose. Todos la miramos confundidos, incluso Janine.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la madre de Rose.

– Recuerdos nada más – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Fruncí el ceño. Creo que se había puesto en guardia en el momento en que me había llamado. "¿Qué quieres decir?"**

– Oh oh, aquí va a quedar la grande – Dijo Christian con una mueca, aunque ansioso.

– Ya dije que no fue para tanto. Yo hice un par de comentarios inocentes y todos se pusieron como locos, exageran todo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Me encogí de hombros y me incliné hacia atrás, tratando de parecer casual y dar un aire de conversación. "No sé. Creo que tú y tus chicos la cagaron.-"**

– ¿Inocente? – Interrumpí a Mikhail bruscamente – ¿Define lo que significa inocente para ti?

– No culpable – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Gruñí golpeándola con el cojín. Ella se quejó.

– Tú nunca haces comentarios inocentes – Murmuré.

Yo solo intentaba ayudar en la relación de Rose con sus padres, pero ella siempre lo hace imposible y las cosas que ahora han sucedido, las cosas buenas que han hecho que se pudiera unir un poco más, o al menos que pueden estar sin pelear, se vendrán abajo con ese libro.

– ¿Desde el inicio? – Preguntó Mikhail al ver que nadie dijo nada.

– No, desde donde quedaste a la mitad de la conversación – Dijo Janine sonriendo.

– Era un punto, pero la conversación sigue – Sonrió Mikhail.

"**¿Por qué no reconocieron primero el lugar y se aseguraron de que no había ningún Strigoi antes de empezar? Creo que les habría ahorrado muchos problemas"**

– Sin duda – Rose se inclinó hacia delante con aire pensativo. La mire confundida ahora. Pensé que iba a ser uno de sus típicos comentarios cargados de sarcasmo o rencor, pero su forma de actuar me hizo ver que ella no tenía ni la menor intensión de hacer sentir mal a su madre.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Eddie.

– En que el orgullo duele – Dijo Rose seria – Y la ironía mata

– ¿De qué hablas? – Se rió Sydney un poco. Lo cierto es que sí daba risa, pero por el rostro de Rose ella estaba hablando enserio.

**Todos los ojos en la habitación se giraron hacia mí. Mi madre se quedó perpleja momentáneamente. "Si no hubiéramos pasado todo esos… problemas, ahora habrían 7 Strigoi andando por el mundo, y los otros Moroi capturados estarían transformados o muertos."**

Hice una mueca. Al parecer cada dhampir de la habitación, incluyendo Mikhail, parecía estar pensando en la conversación. Cada uno elaborando su propia teoría de lo que pudo o no ser evitado.

Después de unos minutos Mikhail se despabilo y comenzó a seguir con la lectura.

"**Ey, vale, entiendo que les salvasteis el pellejo y además, pero regresando al principio. Quiero decir, esta es una clase de teoría, ¿verdad?" Miré a Stan, que me estaba lanzando una mirada furibunda.**

– De cierto modo tiene razón – Dijo Abe despreocupado.

– Lo dices porque se parece a ti y tú habrías hecho lo mismo en su lugar – Declaro la madre de Rose, confiada en que así sería. Abe la miró unos segundos y luego miró a Rose.

– No tiene nada de malo en querer encontrar el problema en las cosas – Declaro Abe.

– ¿Por qué la defiendes? – Pregunto Adrian frunciendo el ceño – Ella no lo hizo por la razón que crees. Yo la conozco, créeme que no lo hizo solo para encontrar el problema y evitarlo en una futura batalla, aunque estoy seguro que si lo está diciendo es porque ella planea evitarlo

– Ay Adrian, cada palabra es una punzada en el pecho. Mejor cierra tu boca ahora – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

La miré confundida, parpadeando, pero finalmente suspiré. Le froté el brazo, aún sin saber que es lo que la tenía tan mal en esa conversación y ahora.

**Él y yo teníamos una larga y desagradable historia de conflictos en clase, y yo sospechaba que íbamos a tener otro. "Por lo tanto, solo quiero entender que salió mal al principio."**

– Ibas a tener otro conflicto más – Dijeron todos asintiendo, incluso Eddie, Dimitri y Janine que sabían (seguro que si lo recuerdan) que sucedió.

**Dije eso mirándola –mi madre tenía mucho más autocontrol del que yo tenía.**

– Afortunadamente – Dijo Abe – Aún no sabemos de donde sacaste eso

– Ya sabemos ya que su personalidad se fortaleció y se volvió más fuerte luego de que Lissa la trajera a la vida de nuevo – Dijo Jill tranquila.

– Sí, pero Rose nunca ha tenido autocontrol – Dije rodando los ojos – Tú eres la que ha escuchado las historias de todas las cosas que ha hecho y todo eso antes de la accidente

– Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera – Dijo Rose tomando el vaso con agua, casi vacío y sin hielo.

**Si yo fuese ella, ya me habría acercado y le hubiese dado una paliza.**

Nos reímos como locos. Rose sonrió divertida.

– Estoy segura de que eso en el mejor de los caso – Dije riendo.

– No… hace falta mucho autocontrol para eso – Dijo Janine riendo.

**Su rostro seguía perfectamente en calma, sin embargo, un poco de rigidez en las posiciones de sus labios me indico que la estaba molestando.**

– Ay Rose, sea lo que sea que te suceda en esa clase te lo tienes bien merecido – Dijo Christian riendo.

Ella sonrió divertida – No fue la gran cosa. Yo hice un par de comentarios inocentes, ¿por qué no lo entienden?

– Estoy pensando que tú verdadera definición de inocente no es la misma que la de todos nosotros – Dijo Jill riendo.

"**No es tan simple", respondió ella. "El lugar tenía una planta muy compleja. La examinamos inicialmente pero no encontramos nada. Creemos que los Strigoi llegaron después de que la fiesta hubiera comenzado –o tal tenían habitaciones y pasajes ocultos que nosotros no conocíamos."**

– Eso sería increíble – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Pasajes ocultos. Esos malditos eran inteligentes

**El grupo lanzó algunos "ooh" y "aah" por la idea de las habitaciones ocultas, pero yo no estaba impresionada.**

– Tu plan de derribarla te estaba saliendo mal, eh – Dije riendo ligeramente.

Rose sonrió sirviéndose un poco de agua de la jarra ahora que su vaso estaba vacío.

"**Así que lo que estás diciendo es que o fallasteis en vuestra primera exploración, o ellos cruzaron la "seguridad" que establecisteis durnate la fiesta. De todos modos, me parece que alguien metió la pata"**

Lo considere un minuto. Seguramente tenía razón Rose, si habían habitaciones ocultas eso no debió de pasarse por algo ni por error. Cuando nosotras entramos en una sala de la corte, por nueva o vieja que parezca, Rose siempre la revisa hasta el más pequeño detalle de la sala, incluso la primera vez que entramos en la biblioteca comenzó a revisar los libros por si encontraba un pasaje secreto; aunque pienso que ella lo hizo más por la idea de recorrer un pasaje antiguo y secreto a ver encontrar un Strigoi en un lugar tan bien custodiado.

**La opresión de sus labios aumentó y su voz era más fría. "Lo hicimos lo mejor posible en una situación inusual. No puedo comprender como alguno de vosotros no sois capaces de entender los problemas que he descrito, pero una vez que hayáis aprendido lo bastante más allá de la teoría, podréis ver lo diferente que es cuando de verdad estás protegiendo a alguien y sus vidas dependen de ti."**

Todos miraron a Rose con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella sonrió despreocupada y luego miró a su madre fijamente. No parecía molesta ni desafiante, por otra parte su madre parecía querer prepararse para un comentario seco de Rose o un desafío.

– La verdad… – Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré los ojos. La sala estuvo en silencio – Tiene razón

Mire a Rose fijamente, ella le hizo un ademán a Mikhail.

"**Sin lugar a dudas." Estuve de acuerdo. "¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar tus métodos? Quiero decir, hiciste lo que fue necesario para tener más tatuajes molnija, ¿verdad?"**

– Ay por Dios – Todos en la sala nos quejamos.

– Sabía que no tenias buenas intenciones – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Todos lo sabíamos – Dije riendo.

"**Srta. Hathaway." La profunda voz de Stan resonó en la habitación. "Por favor, recoge tus cosas y sal de clase"**

– Probablemente era lo mejor – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

– Fue lo mejor – Dijo Christian.

– No era la primera vez que la echan – Se rió Eddie.

**La miré confusa. "¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo está mal hacer preguntas?"**

– Que no son para nada inocentes – Dije.

– Claro que lo eran – Se defendió ella.

"**Tu actitud es la que está mal" Señaló a la puerta. "Vete"**

– Tiene toda la razón – Canté con una sonrisa. Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego soltó una risa acompañada de un bufido, me pegó con el cojín y luego miró a Mikhail sonriendo.

– Vale, probablemente me lo merecía –

– Ay que lindo, lo admites – Dije sonriendo.

**Un profundo silencio y más pesado que cuando mi madre había contado su historia cayó sobre todos. Hice todo lo posible para no encogerme ante los ojos de los guardianes y de los principiantes.**

– ¿Realmente sientes vergüenza? – Preguntó Adrian sorprendido.

– Probablemente no más de lo que sentí con el viejo Nagy y la nota – Se burló Rose divertida. Recordé entonces ese momento y me reí también.

**Esta no era la primera vez que me expulsaban de la clase de Stan. **

– Ni por error – Dijimos todos riendo.

**Tampoco era la primera vez que me expulsaban delante de Dimitri.**

Me reí un poco.

– Por supuesto que no – Sonrió Dimitri.

**Poniendo mi mochila sobre mis hombros , crucé la corta distancia hasta la puerta –una distancia que parecieron kilómetros- y me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con mi madre mientras pasaba.**

– Eso puede ser bueno – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Quizá – Dijeron todos.

**Unos 5 minutos antes de que la clase acabase, ella salió del aula y se dirigió a donde yo estaba sentada en el pasillo. Mirándome, puso las manos sobre su cadera, de aquella forma irritante que la hacia parecer más alta de lo que era. No era justo que alguien 15 cm más baja que yo me hiciese sentir tan pequeña.**

– Oooh – Sonreí conmovida – Eso es nuevo

Rose gruñó. Ella odiaba sentir la impotencia sobre algo y estaba claro que sentirse pequeña estaba en su lista.

Coloque una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí divertida. Ella se rió poco después y eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

"**Bueno. Veo que tus modales no han mejorado en los últimos años."**

– Habrá pelea – Dijo Eddie con una mueca – Prepárense… para el odio en los pensamientos de Rose Hathaway

– ¡Eddie! – Lo regañamos todos. Jill le dio un ligero golpe. Mire a Janine que se había estremecido un poco.

**Me levanté y sentí la furia crecer en mí. "También me alegro de verte. Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido. En realidad, no creía que te acordases de mí, ya que ni te molestaste en decirme que venías."**

– Uh y Rose lanza la primera piedra, ¿cómo responderá Janine? – Habló Christian con un tono de locutor, una mano en su oreja y la otra cerca de su boca como si fuese un micrófono, sonreía. Yo lo miré algo molesta y él me guiñó el ojo, así que sonreí.

– No tengo ni idea, pero nos encontramos en medio de un campo de batalla – Dijo Adrian imitando el gesto y tono de voz de Christian – La ferocidad en ambas contrincantes puede ser peligrosa. ¿Qué nos dice nuestro reportero Castille desde el área de batalla?

– Ivashkov, Ozzera, las cosas desde aquí están ardiendo en llamas – Dijo Eddie con el mismo tono y gestos – Una pelea familiar y las miradas… diablos… esto es peor que una pelea contra Strigoi, las cosas están mal por donde las mires, por lo tanto no se puede decir quien va a ganar esta batalla

Me reí rodando los ojos, al igual que todos. Mikhail volvió al libro.

**Retiró las manos de su cadera y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, cada vez –si es posible- volviéndose más impasible. "No podía descuidar mi deber para mimarte."**

– Oh… y tenemos repuesta de parte de Janine – Informo Eddie con una sonrisa – Vamos a ver que piensa nuestra valiente guerrera

"**¿Mimarme?" Le pregunte. Esta mujer no me había mimado en mi vida. Ni tan siquiera podía creer que conociese esa palabra.**

Janine abrió la boca para responder cuando Adrian le acerco su mano con el micrófono imaginario, pero Abe hablo antes.

– Tienes que admitir que ella tenía razón en eso – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Como si lo hubieras hecho mejor – Dijo ella molesta.

Trague saliva. Si no fuera por los tontos comentarios de Christian, Eddie y Adrian y su tonto humor seguramente ahora todos estaríamos sumidos en un silencio pesado e incomodo.

Miré a Rose que no dejaba de beber agua, me sonrió un poco y luego volvió a mirar a Mikhail. Luego miré a la madre de Rose que parecía molesta por lo que dijo Abe, pero si lo reconsideraba… Abe tenía razón… Pero eso no quita el hecho de que no deberían estar peleando.

"**No espero que lo entiendas. Por lo que he oído, no sabes lo que significa "deber".**

– Pero Dimitri dijo otra cosa – Frunció el ceño Jill.

– Yo te explicaré Jill – Dijo Rose con aires de querer estar allí presente, en ese momento de nuevo y responderle a su madre – Ella no lo sabía… porque rara vez la veía. De hecho me sorprende que supiera que Lissa y yo nos escapamos, pero claro, tampoco espero que lo entienda porque ella no tiene un vínculo y no puede saber cuando su Moroi está en peligro mental y físicamente

– Ay Rose – Gemí – Basta, eso ya paso

Me miró molesta.

– Oscuridad – Dijo Sonya. Suspiré sabiendo que parte de eso era verdad, Rose tenía la oscuridad encima, pero además de eso también su rabia se debía a cierto poco de rencor que le quedaba encima después de todo lo sucedido con su madre hasta antes de que las cosas estuvieran mejor, ahora.

"**Sé exactamente lo que eso significa." Le respondí. Mi voz era intencionalmente arrogante. "Mejor que la mayoría de la gente"**

– ¿Tenías que decirle eso? – Pregunto Christian a Dimitri – Le agrandas el ego

– Bueno, pero es que… – Dimitri alzó la palma apuntando a Rose.

– Tiene razón – Sonrió Janine tomándonos por sorpresa a todos. Ella sonrió – ¿Qué? Como si ustedes no hubieran cambiado de parecer sobre algo durante el primer libro

– ¿Ya no se ve tan mal leer el libro, eh? – Sonreí con orgullo.

– Sigue siendo malo – Dijo ella.

**Sus ojos se ampliaron en una falsa sorpresa. Yo utilizaba esa sarcástica mirada con muchas personas y no me molesto que ella la usase conmigo. "¡OH! ¿Realmente? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos años?"**

– Cuidando de Lissa, obviamente – Dijo Sonya sonriendo. Yo sonreí al igual que Rose. Quizás estuvo mal escaparse, pero que Rose haya visto el peligro luego de que Sonya se lo advirtiera y nos sacara de allí fue sorprendente.

"**¿Dónde has estado los últimos cinco?" Le contesté. "¿Sabrías que me había ido si alguien no te lo hubiera dicho?"**

– Ah… de hecho…– Abe abrió la boca.

– Tú ni hables – Dijo Rose irritada – Porque cuando me fui fue ella quien te lo dijo, no lo supiste por tu cuenta. Ambos son tal para cual

– Te estás enojando mucho, ¿no crees? – Pregunté preocupada.

– La historia se pone peor – Apuntó al libro – Solo intento desquitarme un poco

– ¿Te pellizco? – Pregunté riendo.

Ella me sonrió – Solo si las cosas se ponen mal

– Hecho – Choque la palma con ella.

"**No me cambies el tema. Estaba lejos porque tenía que estarlo. Tú lo estabas porque así podías irte de compras y acostarte más tarde."**

Gruñí.

– Tienes razón, no mejoran – Dije – ¿Por qué todos hacen esas suposiciones?

– ¿Lo ves? Era para enojarse – Dijo Rose.

**Mi tristeza y vergüenza se convirtieron en pura furia. Aparentemente, nunca podría superar las consecuencias de haber huido con Lissa.**

"**No tienes idea de por qué me fui", le dije, el volumen de mi voz iba en aumento. "Y no tienes derecho a hacer suposiciones acerca de mi vida cuando no sabes nada sobre ella."**

– Si puedo comentar… en eso tiene razón – Dijo Adrian. Sydney le hizo callar, pero él sonrió y miró a Janine – Pero está claro que usted ahora sabe que su hija no es una completa irresponsable como todos pensamos que lo era y se fue solo para mantener a su mejor amiga a salvo de quienes pueden y quieren aprovecharse de ella. Y sobre ese comentario final…

– Ok, ella ya entendió – Dijo Abe con fiereza. Adrian palideció y se quedo callado.

– Sin embargo ella no pensaba igual – Dijo Rose con una expresión algo dolida. Guarde silencio sintiendo la razón del dolor. Ella me saco porque era lo mejor, al ver como se llevaban a Sonya y después saber que se convirtió en Strigoi era algo que la puso en alerta, ¿y a quién recurrir? Si no fue hasta que Víctor actuó que Kirova decidió confiar en Rose.

"**He leído informes sobre lo que pasó. Tenías razones para preocuparte, pero actuaste de forma equivocada." Sus palabras eran formales y rápidas. Ella podría estar dando clase. "Deberías haber acudido a otros en busca de ayuda."**

– Eso dije yo – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa.

– Aún si hubiéramos acudido a alguien… ¿quién nos iba a creer? – Pregunté apoyando a Rose, estaba segura de que le iba a decir lo mismo a su madre.

"**No podía acudir a nadie, no sin pruebas. Además, aprendimos a valernos por nosotras mismas."**

"**Sí", respondió ella. "Con énfasis en "aprender". Algo que perdiste los dos últimos años. Difícilmente estás en condiciones de darme lecciones sobre el protocolo de los guardianes" **

**Siempre estaba metida en peleas, algo en mi naturaleza lo hacía inevitable.**

Sonreí divertida, sacudiendo el cabello de Rose que me miraba como si estuviera loca, pero finalmente me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Así que estaba acostumbrada a defenderme y a escuchar todo tipo de insultos. Era resistente. Pero de alguna manera, cerca de ella –en los breves momentos que había estado cerca de ella- siempre me sentía como si tuviese 3 años. Su actitud me humillaba, y la mención de mi falta de formación –que era una cuestión espinosa- me hizo sentir peor.**

– Golpe duro – Dijo Adrian apenas.

– Pero, una cosa es cierta – Dijo Christian mirando a Rose – Actuaste como si tuvieras 3 años…

– No es verdad – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

Yo preferí mantenerme callada. Principalmente porque eso ya no tenía importancia, a menos que Rose esté dispuesta a pelear de nuevo.

**Cruzé los brazos en una imitación muy moderada de su forma de estar y lograr verme presuntuosa.**

"**¿Sí? Bueno, eso no es lo que piensan mis maestros. Incluso después de perder todo este tiempo, alcancé el nivel de los de mi curso"**

– Eso es verdad – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**No respondió durante unos segundos. Por último, en voz baja, dijo, "Si no te hubieses marchado, ya los habrías superado."**

Nadie dijo nada, quizá todos coincidiendo en lo que argumento la madre de Rose. Suspiré al ver que nadie iba a decir nada, lo que era bueno.

**Girándose muy al estilo militar, se marchó. Un minuto más tarde, el timbre sonó, y el resto de la clase de Stan se extendió por el pasillo.**

**Ni siquiera Mason me pudo animar después de eso. Pasé el resto del día enojada y perturbada, por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba hablando de mi madre y de mí. Me salté la comida y me fui a la biblioteca para leer un libro sobre anatomía y fisiología.**

– No sé que es más sorprendente, que no almorzaras o fueras a la biblioteca – Se burló Christian. Nosotros nos reímos también.

– Quizá ni una de las dos – Dijo Rose riendo – Lo sorprendente es que me haya saltado el almuerzo para ir a la biblioteca

– En un contexto así, sí, lo es – Dije riendo.

**Cuando llegó la hora de mi entrenamiento de después de clases con Dimitri, prácticamente corrí hasta los muñecos de las prácticas. Con el puño cerrado, golpeé a uno en el pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda, pero principalmente en el centro.**

"**Ahí" le dije. "El corazón está ahí, y el esternón y las costillas están en el camino. ¿Puedo tener ahora mi estaca?"**

Nos reímos entre dientes al igual que todos.

– Emocionada por usar una estaca, eh – Dijo Eddie aplaudiendo – Bravo, ahora sabes donde está el corazón

**Cruzándome de brazos, le miré triunfante, con la esperanza de que él derramara elogios por mi perspicacia. En vez de eso, simplemente asintió, como si yo ya debiese saber. Y sí, yo debería.**

Nos reímos a carcajadas de nuevo, Rose sonrió divertida.

– Vamos, estaba fuera ese año – Dijo Rose, ahora riendo.

– Aún así – Dijo Christian ente risas – Es tonto que no sepas

"**¿Y cómo le atraviesas el esternón y las costillas?" Preguntó.**

– A veces siento que lo hace solo para irritarme – Dijo Rose riendo.

– No es verdad, lo hago porque… – Empezó a decir Dimitri.

– Si me vienes con una lección zen, mejor ahórratela porque no quiero oírla, en especial porque ya sé de que va – Dijo sonriendo. Me parece, no sé, solo pienso, que el primer comentario de Rose había sido en broma y Dimitri no lo había visto. Claro, yo tampoco y pensé que hablaba en serio.

**Suspiré. Había descubierto la respuesta de una pregunta, solo para recibir otra.**

**Típico.**

– No es tan típico – Sonrió Dimitri.

**Pasamos gran parte de la práctica hablando sobre el tema, y me mostró diversas técnicas que tendría como resultado una muerte rápida. Cada movimiento que hacía era grácil y letal. Lo hacía parecer fácil, pero yo sabía que no lo era.**

– Todo lo hacen parecer fácil – Me quejé – Nunca pensé que clavar una estaca fuese tan complicado

– Yo nunca dije que fuera fácil – Sonrió Rose tranquila – Y tampoco te había dado permiso para que lo hicieras. Te juró que quería matar a Serena cuando te enseño a usarla. Ya estaba que iba a golpearla

Me reí divertida, abrazándola.

– Velas por mi seguridad, que linda – Dije – Pero ambas sabíamos que era necesario

**Al principio no le entendí, cuando de pronto extendió su mano y me ofreció la estaca.**

"**¿Me la estás dando?"**

– ¿Estás preguntando? – Eddie abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Sí yo pensé que estabas emocionada por querer usarla – Dije riendo.

**Sus ojos brillaron. "No puedo creer que te contengas. Pensé que la cogerías y saldrías corriendo."**

Nos reímos bastante por aquello.

Rose suspiró.

– Aún no puedo creer que dudarás – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Ni yo – Dijo Rose torciendo los labios.

"**¿No es lo que me estás enseñando siempre?" Le pregunté.**

"**No con todo"**

"**Pero si en algunas cosas."**

– ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Jill confundida.

– Pues, nada bueno – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Oí el doble sentido en mi voz y me pregunte de donde había venido eso. Ya había pensado en todas las razones para no pensar en mi mentor de una forma "romántica".**

– Pero te es imposible – Canté riendo.

– Sí, lo sé – Se rió ella también.

**De vez en cuando no lograba controlarme y durante los entrenamientos me distraía pensando en él. Sería bueno saber que aún me quería, que todavía lo volvía loco.**

– Ay que lindo – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Pude notar a Dimitri moviéndose un poco incomodo en el chaise longue y si mis ideas con correctas: él quería estar con ella ahora y susurrarle un par de cosas, como cada vez que se presentaba una situación similar.

**Estudiándolo ahora, me di cuenta de que a él a lo mejor no le pasaba, por que ya no le gustaba. Fue un pensamiento deprimente.**

– Demasiado – Hice un puchero.

"**Por supuesto" dijo, sin mostrar indicios de que estábamos discutiendo cualquier cosa nada más que la cuestión de clase. "Es como todo lo demás. Equilibrio. Saber que cosa deben dejarse correr y cuales no." Puso un fuerte énfasis en la primera frase.**

– Es como una indirecta – Dijo Adrian, a lo que todos asentimos. No obstante Dimitri se mantuvo serio con su máscara de guardián.

Se notaba bastante que no le gustaba dejar que todos vieran que podía llegar a ser divertido cuando se trataba de la relación que mantenía con Rose, porque por lo demás también bromea y se ríe.

**Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente, y sentí como una onda eléctrica me corría. Él sabía a lo que me había referido. Y como siempre, él estaba ignorándome y estaba siendo mi profesor –que es exactamente lo que él debía hacer.**

– Y tú no deberías insistir – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Eddie – Jill lo regaño.

– Es la verdad – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No creo que estés en posición de decir eso – Se rió Adrian – Tú eres el guardián de Jill, ¿no?

– Silencio Ivashkov – Dijo Eddie serio.

**Con un suspiro, saqué mis sentimientos por él fuera de mi cabeza y traté de recordar que estaba a punto de tocar un arma que había deseado desde que era una niña.**

– Hombre, si la hubiera tenido desde niña habría sido la chiquilla más letal del mundo – Se burló Christian. Nos reímos porque, bueno, era cierto.

Rose hizo una mueca divertida, coincidiendo.

**Recuerdos de la casa de los Badica me inundaron otra vez. Los Strigoi estaban por ahí. Necesitaba concentrarme.**

– Mala idea haber ido a la casa de los Badica – Murmuré.

**Vacilante, casi reverencialmente, la agarré y doble los dedos agarrándola por la empuñadura. El frío metal hormigueaba en mi piel. Había sido gravada para mejorar el agarre, pero al pasarle mis dedos, me di cuenta de que la superficie era lisa como el vidrio. Se la quite y me la acerqué, tomándome un largo tiempo para estudiarla y acostumbrarme a su peso.**

– ¡Ahora sí, sálvense quien pueda que la peligrosa Rose Hathaway tiene un arma letal! – Exclamó Eddie exagerando todo y Christian y Adrian lo apoyaron fingiendo un grito de adolescentes asustados.

Nos reímos por la burla, incluso Rose, pero su sonrisa era más bien peligrosa.

**Una parte ansiosa de mi quería girarse y estacar los muñecos, sin embargo miré a Dimitri y le pregunté. "¿Qué debo hacer en primer lugar?"**

– Cada segundo me sorprendo más – Dijo Christian – Ya te imaginaba destrozando los muñecos

Nos reímos un poco mientras Rose suspiró.

**Como siempre hacía, me enseñó los conceptos básicos, me contó como debería agarrarla y moverla. Más tarde, finalmente me dejó atacar los muñecos, descubriendo que me costaba lo suyo. La evolución había protegido bien el corazón con las costillas y el esternón. A pesar de todo, Dimitri nunca vaciló, guiándome a través de cada paso y corrigiéndome cada detalle.**

– Hay que tener mucha paciencia con ella – Dijo Abe mirando a Dimitri – Estoy impresionado

– Sí, que no quieras arrancarle la cabeza es sorprendente – Se rió Mikhail.

– Bueno, Rose tiene un temperamento bastante grande y saber calmarlo es la solución – Se rió Dimitri.

– Y olvidas un pésimo autocontrol – Dijo Rose con un tono travieso. Me reí al ver el rostro incomodo de Dimitri, como si quisiera responder, pero no lo hacía.

– Lo estás avergonzando – Le di una palmada en el brazo. Ella se rió.

– Ah, Lissa, sigue diciendo eso ahora porque quien se avergonzara eres tú – Sonrió maliciosa.

– ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – Pregunté con cautela.

– Nada, pero ustedes decidieron leer ese libro. Capítulo 8 lo leerá Sparky – Dijo con firmeza.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Christian.

– Sí, yo también – Dije riendo.

"**Deslízalo hacia arriba a través de las costillas" dijo, mientras me observaba intentar clavar la estaca por un punto a través de los huesos. "Te será más fácil porque eres más baja que la mayoría de tus agresores. Además, puedes deslizarla por la costilla más baja."**

**Cuando terminó la práctica, cogió la esta y asintió en aprobación.**

"**Bien. Muy bien"**

– Por como pelea ahora, imagino que fue más que bien, ¿no? – Pregunté sonriendo.

Dimitri asintió sonriendo.

**Le miré sorprendida. Él no repartía ese tipo de elogios normalmente.**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Lo hiciste como si lo hubieras hecho durante años"**

– Y pensar que mi primera matanza involucro una vieja espada y no estaca – Bufó Rose. No sabía si reír o no, así que le regale una sonrisa temblorosa y compasiva.

**Sentí que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por mi cara mientras empezamos a salir de la sala de prácticas. Cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta, vi una muñeca de pelo rizado color rojo. De repente, todos los sucedidos en el aula de Stan regresaron a mi mente. Fruncí el ceño.**

– Ay esto no puede ser bueno – Advertí preocupada.

"**¿La próxima vez puedo estacar a esa de ahí?"**

– ¡Rose! – La regañé al igual que todos, incluso su madre.

Ella hizo una mueca y le pidió a Mikhail seguir.

**Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso. Era largo y marrón, de cuero. Se parecía mucho a un cowboy, aunque él nunca lo admitiese.**

Dimitri se rió y Rose le guiñó el ojo de cierta forma que parecía ser atractiva. Me reí también al notarlo, pero parece que fui la única y ella me dio un ligero empujón riendo.

– Uy, no puedes esperarte a que salgamos de aquí – Sonreí y hable entre dientes abrazándola con fuerza.

– No – Dijo ella riendo, luego añadió en apenas un susurro – Y apuesto a que tampoco esperas a ir a la cama con Christian

Nos reímos, y yo me sonroje. Por suerte nuestra pequeña conversación no fue escuchada por nadie más.

**Tiene una secreta fascinación con el Viejo Oeste. No lo entendía, pero tampoco entendía las preferencias musicales tan extrañas que tenía.**

Estallamos en una carcajada mientras Dimitri se mostraba un poco, apenas, apenado ya que intentaba ocultarse detrás de una máscara. Rose se mordió el labio mirándolo divertida.

"**No creo que sea adecuado" dijo.**

– Ni yo – Dijimos todos al unisonó.

"**Sería mejor que se lo hiciese a ella" murmure, poniendo mi mochila en mis hombros.**

– ¡ROSE! – Volvimos a regañarla y esta vez sí que estaba molesta con ella. La madre de Rose, que se mantenía en silencio, no dejaba de mirarla sorprendida, asombrada, estupefacta y sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Parecía paralizada o algo, pero poco después endureció su mirada.

"**La violencia no es la respuesta a tus problemas" dijo sabiamente.**

"**Ella es quien tiene problemas. Y pensé que el motivo de mi educación era que la violencia es la respuesta."**

"**Solo para aquellos que los empiezan primero. Tu madre no te estaba agrediendo. Lo que pasa, es que las dos sois muy parecidas."**

– Pensé que era parecida a mí – Dijo Abe con un tono fingido de dolor. Nos reímos un poco.

– Ella piensa como tú – Dijo Janine con una sonrisa.

**Dejé de caminar. "¡No nos parecemos! Quiero decir… tenemos los mismo ojos. Pero soy mucho más alta. Y mi pelo es completamente diferente." Apunté a mi coleta, solo en caso de que él no hubiese notado que mi cabello castaño oscuro no se parecía en nada al pelo marrón-rojizo rizado de ella.**

– No tenías que agredirlo – Dijo Jill con una carita triste – Él te ama…

– Creo que no se refería a la apariencia física – Dijo Sydney con cautela.

– Jill, amor o no, el comentario estaba fuera de lugar – Dijo Rose con un tono bastante tranquilo y de mediadora.

– Sí. El tuyo – Dijo Christian y ella lo fulmino con la mirada para luego pasar la palma de su mano por debajo de su cuello en un intento de mantenerlo callado.

**En su mirada había un toque de diversión, pero también había un toque de seriedad. "No estoy hablando de la apariencia física, y lo sabes."**

Todos la miramos y ella sonrió un poco. Sacudí la cabeza.

**Aparté mi mirada de la suya. Mi atracción por Dimitri había comenzado prácticamente cuando nos conocimos –y no solo porque era guapo, que también lo era.**

– Gracias – Sonrió divertido.

**Sentí que él entendía partes de mí que yo no entendía, y, a veces, estaba segura de que yo entendía partes de él, que él no entendía.**

– Eso fue escalofriante, ¿recuerdas aquello? – Preguntó Dimitri – ¿De las lecciones Zen y todo eso cuando estabas enojada?

– Sí, me comporte como una verdadera niña de 3 años – Suspiró Rose.

Dimitri sonrió un poco.

– Pero no hablaba de eso – Dijo.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Por favor, no hablen de cosas que no sabemos – Gemí.

– Muy tarde – Dijo Rose riendo.

**El único problema es que él tenía la molesta tendencia de señalar esas partes que yo no quería aprender.**

– ¿Molesta tendencia? – Se rió divertido.

– Vamos, camarada, ambos sabemos que siempre lo estás haciendo – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

"**¿Crees que estoy celosa?"**

– Oup, eso es nuevo – Dijo Christian inclinándose hacia delante, ansioso de saber que seguía – Vamos, Mikhail… sigue…

– Podría arrepentirme con estos libros – Dijo Rose para ella misma – Estoy pensando que sí

"**¿Lo estas?" Preguntó. Odiaba cuando él respondía a mis preguntas con otra pregunta. "Sí es así, ¿entonces de que exactamente estás celosa?"**

– Sabes, eso es casi tan molesto como lo hacía la psicóloga aquella – Bufó Rose – Solo que ella era mucho más exasperante. Me daban unas ganas de ahorcarla…

– ¿Fuiste al psicólogo? – La madre de Rose la miró sorprendida.

– Sí – Se quejo ella – Me obligaron a ir después de un incidente en un avión

– ¿Y eso fue antes o después de la huida? – Preguntó Abe con cautela. Rose los miró fijamente, a ambos, y luego suspiró.

– Sabía que ellos no tendrían ni idea – Murmuró molesta. Luego sonrió forzada – Después. Durante mi experiencia de campo

No quise decir nada, y yo sabía bien porque ella había ido, casi como algunos de aquí. Y por suerte, para Rose, nadie le pregunto la razón.

**Miré a Dimitri. "No sé. Tal vez estaba celosa de su reputación. Tal vez porque ella pasa más tiempo preocupada de su reputación que de mí. No lo sé."**

– Es bueno admitir las cosas – Asintió Mikhail.

– Tú sigue leyendo – Dijo Rose.

"**¿No crees que lo que ella hizo fue increíble?"**

"**Si. No. No lo sé. Simplemente sonaba algo como… no sé… como si se estuviese jactando. Como si lo hubiese hecho por la fama." Hice una mueca. "Por los tatuajes"**

**Las Molnijas son tatuajes que se hacen los guardianes cuando matan a un Strigoi. Son como pequeños rayos formando una X. Se ponen en el cuello y señalan la experiencia de un guardián.**

– Y duele mucho – Dijo Rose frotándose el cuello. Me reí divertida.

– Tú le temes a las agujas, ¿no? – Pregunté riendo.

Ella me miró ofendida, pero no dijo nada.

"**¿Crees que enfrentarse a los Strigoi vale la pena solo por las marcas? Pensé que habías aprendido algo en casa de los Badica."**

**Me sentía estúpida. "Eso no es…"**

"**Ven"**

– ¿A dónde? – Pregunté con un tono divertido, travieso, que hizo que Rose me golpeara con un cojín.

– No debí haber traído cojines, ¿sabes? – Me reí.

**Dejé de caminar. "¿Qué?"**

**Estábamos yendo en dirección a mi dormitorio, pero ahora inclinó su cabeza hacia otro lado del campus. "Quiero enseñarte algo."**

"**¿Lo qué?"**

"**No todas las marcas son insignias de honor"**

– Y colorín colorado, hoy ya he acabado – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

– Esa es mi broma – Dijo Sydney.

– ¡Un descanso! – Gritó Rose.

– Sí, por favor – Dije estirándome.

Estaba acomodándome con Rose en el sofá cuando algo sucedió, un fuerte estruendo me hizo saltar. Me senté en el sofá de golpe mirando hacia la entrada. Dimitri y la madre Rose fueron los primeros en saltar cerca de la puerta, agazapados a los lados con estacas en las manos.

– No son Strigoi – Dijo Rose seria, sin embargo parecía en guardia para cualquier ataque que pudiera suceder.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y no ha estado tan mal como se podía pensar que estaría, pero... ¿es qué hay algo que va a suceder qué ahora no ha sucedido? UUHHH... Sí, damas y caballeros, aún nos falta la pelea en el gimnasio y entonces algo ha de suceder, creo, en realidad no lo recuerdo hace mucho que escribí ese capítulo.

~ Comentario:

- Leinaris: Wuaskjaskjas con comida y sin clases, yo apoyo la moción de quedarme atada en una silla wuaskaskjaskjaskjk. Bueno me alegro de que te guste.

- jhoanneth: Sí... Ya la he publicado la otra historia y allí mismo está el resumen o summary, como quieran llamarlo. Espero que te guste si es que la lees

Bien ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y si no tienen nada que hacer dense el tiempo de pasar por mi siguiente historia _La Rebelión_ capítulo 1: recién subido.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Leyendo el capítulo 5

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 5:

.: Rose :.

Sonreí recargándome contra la pared mirando a Lissa divertida. Ella no dejaba de lanzar ropa por todos lados como loca solo por encontrar un vestuario perfecto. Honestamente no sé por qué se tomaba la molestia, yo ya tenía mi vestuario listo y no me quejaba como ella.

– ¿Te gusta éste? – Me mostró un vestido color morado, con un corte ladeado en el borde de abajo. No tenía breteles, pero tampoco era del tipo parecido a Straples, tenía un solo hombro cruzaba desde el hombro derecho hasta la axila izquierda.

– ¿Crees que me queda bien el morado? – Me crucé de brazos interrogativa.

– Es tu color – Asintió acercándose – Anda, pruébatelo

– Liss, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí – Dije sonriendo – ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? De preferencia no chatarra

– Me sorprende que no quieras comer nada chatarra – Estiro el vestido, aún en el colgador, tocando su corte oblicuo por las rodillas – Está hermoso

– No es mi tipo de vestido – Hice una mueca.

– No – Dijo riendo – El tuyo es uno negro que tienes desde el baile en St. Vladimir

– ¿Verdad qué sí? – Sonreí emocionada – Vamos a comer

– Esto es importante para mí – Dijo ella colocando el vestido sobre la cama – ¿Puedes fingir que te divierte al menos?

– Lo hago, pero no he desayunado y como hemos comido comida chatarra por unos pocos días mi cuerpo me pide algo con carne – Dije colocando una mano en mi estómago con una sonrisa. Lissa me miró fijamente y luego miró mi mano en mi estómago.

– ¿Comes por uno… o por dos? – Se cruzó de brazos – ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Miré a Lissa sorprendida, quite la mano y la coloque a mi costado, aún apoyándome de un hombro en la pared. Por nuestro vínculo supe que ella estaba hablando enserio, ella pensaba que yo realmente estaba ocultándole algo y ese algo se llamaba embarazo.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Dije estupefacta – Liss, no puedo tener hijos

– No lo sé – Dijo ella volviendo a mirar el vestido – Haz comido mucho últimamente

– Sí, porque, bueno, soy yo – Dije con un tono obvio – Y no es excusa para tener un bebé. No puedo quedar embaraza – Me burlé – No puedo creer que lo hayas pensando

– ¿Crees que realmente es imposible? – Un destelló brillo en sus ojos cuando me miró, se notaba emocionada – Es decir, tú eres una Shadow-Kissed y Dimitri fue un Strigoi por lo tanto… No sé, quizás sí sea posible

– Si estuviera embarazada lo habríamos sabido antes de quedarnos encerrados en esa habitación – Me reí un poco – Además, los Strigoi no nacen, se hacen

– Hm… sí – Pensó un poco. Junto ambas manos y me sonrió – Tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo

– ¿Te estás escuchando? – Me reí – ¿Quieres comprar una prueba de embarazo… para una dhampir… que solo se ha acostado en su vida con otro dhampir?

– Suena loco, pero oye, han sucedido tantas cosas locas – Dijo ella sonriendo – Es posible que tengas suerte

La miré con una pequeña sonrisa. Si pudiera darle un hijo a Dimitri seguro que estaría chillando de alegría, pero no puedo... y no quiero hacerme ilusiones con sus ideas. Rodé los ojos y apunté al vestido moviéndome.

– Usaré el negro – Dije sonriendo – A Dimitri le encanta y a mí también. Puedes usar ese tú si tanto te gusta

Me di la vuelta y salí de su habitación. Serena, que había estado fuera todo el tiempo, me miró seria, típica máscara de guardián.

– ¿Cambio? – Pregunté refiriéndome a que yo quería ser la guardiana de lejos.

Ella me miró seria, dudosa, y luego negó con la cabeza.

– No podemos cambiar. Tú eres su mejor amiga y ella ha especifico que te quería cerca todo el tiempo durante la guardia, actuando como una mejor amiga y no una guardiana – Dijo con un tono firme – ¿Ha pasado algo?

– No realmente – Me reí. Sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo, me giré y vi a Lissa sonreírme.

– Recordé algo – Me empujo dentro y le dijo a Serena que podía marcharse porque no necesitaba otro guardián más. Levante una ceja mientras ella cerraba la puerta con seguro.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté. Ella me ignoró y camino al baño – Liss, ¿qué sucede?

Una vez que salió del baño sacudió una cajita frente a mí, sonriendo torcida. Fruncí el ceño y tome la caja; una prueba de embarazo.

– ¿Por qué tienes esto? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Soy precavida – Dijo riendo.

– Claro, ¿segura que no estás intentando embarazarte? – Me reí mientras ella rodaba los ojos. Ella tenía razón, solo era precavida en caso de que en algún momento llegara a necesitarla y tenía la loca idea de que este era el momento – No me haré una prueba porque no estoy embarazada – Sonreí divertida – No insistas

Ella me miró de reojo y luego sacudió la cabeza caminando hacia su cama y sentándose en el borde.

– ¿Sabes que quiero ser tía, verdad? – Preguntó.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ella me miró de reojo y luego sacudiéndola cabeza.

– Vale, lo siento. Supongo que tienes suficiente con Dimitri. Pero realmente me parecía que has estado actuando extraño, en especial con la comida, y esos cambios de humores mientras leíamos – Sonrió, sin chillar.

– Oh, es que los cambios de humores son por la lectura – Sonreí, antes de reírme un poco – Es que… no puedo evitar visualizar todo frente a mí como una película, y es por eso que siento los humores, además recuerda que es un libro con mis pensamientos, así que es más fácil. De todos modos, la comida es porque estoy aburrida. Y porque me gusta comer

Ella me miró con un mohín. Por lo visto alguien realmente esperaba que yo estuviera embarazada. El tema aquel no era muy tocado entre nosotras, mucho menos entre Dimitri y yo. Era incomodo, bastante.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – Me senté a su lado mirando el suelo. Jugué con mis pies un poco. El vestido no estaba sobre la cama así que no sufriría ninguna arruga – Quizás las cosas habrían sido mejor para todos si Dimitri hubiera estado con Tasha

– ¿¡Qué!? – Lissa estaba enojada, pero yo me negaba a mirarla. Subí las piernas a la cama y las abracé un poco – ¡Rose, ella casi te mata! ¡Te disparo!

– La bala iba dirigida a ti – Suspiré – Técnicamente… Aunque estoy segura de que quizás ella sabría que yo saltaría para recibirla. Lo que quise decir fue otra cosa. Dimitri quería ser padre, Tasha le ofreció eso y por la forma en como se llevaban habrían sido una gran pareja y quizá ella no habría tenido intenciones de matar a la reina… es decir a Tatiana

– Lo habría hecho de todos modos – Dijo Lissa con vehemencia – Ella estaba en contra de sus leyes y solo basto ese último decreto para que ella hiciera su estúpido movimiento

– No me habría culpado – La miré a los ojos – Liss, Tasha…

– Si vuelves a decir que Tasha habría sido mejor novia para Dimitri que tú y que además ella podría darle la familia que quería, te prometo que te voy a golpear – Que amenazara era algo sorprendentemente nuevo, raro y la verdad, por el vínculo sabía que ella estaba hablando enserio, era capaz de golpearme – Bien, sí, Tasha podría haberle dado a Dimitri la familia que quería, pero… él no la amaba. Él te ama a ti. Punto. ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¡Oh santo cielos! Realmente tienes cambios de humor – Me sonrió emocionada.

– No – Dije tranquila – Lo he pensado un poco. La parte en el libro que sigue es sobre Tasha

– Ah – Dijo bajándole dos rayitas a su emoción. Me miró preocupada y luego desvió la mirada.

La sentía preocupada por mí, pero más que por mi por Christian. Si realmente estaba bien yo, la parte que seguía era de Tasha y de ser así entonces Christian podría tener un gran bajón por lo sucedido con Tasha. Primero sus padres que se transformaron en Strigoi voluntariamente y luego su tía que mato a la reina anterior, y además quiso matar a Lissa, pero yo me interpuse. Realmente no me sorprendía si se sentía traicionado por quienes amaba, claro que debería, su familia… Dios, santo, eran su familia y solo le hicieron daño.

– Rose… – La voz de Lissa me sacó de mis pensamientos, su tono suave y bajo me hizo saber que ella estaba preocupada por algo y quería escuchar algo en especial. No use nuestro vínculo para saber que quería decir así que preferí que ella misma me lo dijera – Christian se sintió horrible cuando Tasha te disparo y más aún, después de saber que ella fue quien mato a la reina… Si lo que dices es cierto… ¿podemos esperar un tiempo antes de leer? No quiero que se preocupe o comience a sentirse mal

Sonreí.

– Dado que tú eres la reina y eres quien toma las decisiones entonces bien – Dije sonriendo – Ahora, ¿podemos ir a comer? Muero de hambre

– Sí – Nos pusimos en pie. Pase un brazo por sus hombros y nos encaminamos a la cafetería – ¿Segura que no quieres hacerte la prueba?

Me reí suavemente – Segura…

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos encontramos con nuestros amigos sentados en una mesa. Lissa y yo fuimos primero a comprar, pero ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. La miré fijamente, deteniéndome en la fila.

– ¿Quieres con los proveedores? – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

– No quería decírtelo – Jugó con sus manos inquieta – Después de leer el libro, el primero, tengo una nueva perspectiva de ti, ¡Pero no es que te vea diferente ni nada! ¡Mucho menos es que haya perdido el respeto que tengo de ti, pero…!

Suspiré tranquila.

– Bien, vamos – Sonreí.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó – No quiero incomodarte

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí. Fuimos a la sala de los proveedores primero y luego de que ella tuviera su turno volvimos a la cafetería.

Me serví en una bandeja algo de apanado, un poco de puré y luego saque un pastelito. Lissa se rió diciendo que se suponía que no comería nada chatarra, pero la ignoré.

– Hey – Me senté junto a Dimitri en la mesa.

– Hey – Me sonrió.

– ¿Disfrutando de la libertad, Rosie? – Se rió Christian rodeando a Lissa con un brazo. Ella no había comprado nada.

– Uy sí, juro que me iba a volver loca en esa habitación – Dije con un gruñido – Pienso que fue lo peor de todo. Menos mal que anoche los guardias tiraron la puerta abajo, o no sé que habría hecho

– Se notó, fuiste la primera en salir empujando a todos en tu camino – Se rió Jill ligeramente.

Me sonroje un poco. Dimitri me miró divertido. Comencé a comer y para cuando termine me disponía a seguir a Lissa a donde sea que quería ir hasta que Christian nos detuvo.

– Chicas, la cena no será hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿qué les parece olvidarse de eso e ir a leer a Rose? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Lissa lo miró preocupada y le explico que era posible que el capítulo tratara sobre Tasha, él se lo pensó un poco y luego acepto de todos modos.

Genial, salir para volver a entrar. Eso es grandioso.

Pero, gracias a Dios, Lissa tuvo una idea mejor. Nos sentamos en el césped junto a un pequeño lago. Era mucho mejor que estar encerrados en la habitación, gracias a Dios, porque el aire bien que nos hacía sentir.

Jill tomo el libro con una sonrisa para volver a leer ella misma de nuevo, lo cierto es que no me importaba quien leyera, mientras me pueda vengar de Christian dejando que él leyera ese capítulo en especial.

– ¿Listos? Aquí voy, capítulo 5… – Sonrió.

**No tenía ni idea de lo que Dimitri estaba hablando, pero le seguí obedientemente.**

– Seguro que se la iba a llevar a una aventura nocturna – Se burló Christian. Rodé los ojos dándole un manotazo en el hombro, debido a que estaba a mi lado. Me reí y Lissa se quejo.

**Para mi sorpresa, él me condujo fuera de los límites del campus a los bosques circundantes.**

– Ja, tenía razón – Se burló Christian.

– Se la lleva para que nadie en la escuela los descubra – Se burló Eddie rodando los ojos.

– ¿Qué tal si los tiro al lago? – Pregunté mirando a Dimitri.

– No, eso estaría mal – Dijo Dimitri tomándome y acercándome a su pecho. Estaba recargado de espaldas junto a un árbol, y hacía que fuera cómodo.

**La Academia tenía en propiedad un lote de tierras, de las cuales no todas eran utilizadas activamente para fines educativos. Estábamos en una parte remota de montana y, a veces, parecía como si la escuela apenas frenara el desierto.**

– Nos escapábamos al bosque seguido – Dijo Lissa sonriendo, ella estaba literalmente echada en el césped, recostando la cabeza en las piernas de Christian y jugando con una flor amarilla que había cortado de camino aquí.

– Sí – Sonreí – Con una botella

Lissa se rió y yo también. Me gane una mirada regañadora de mi madre y luego torcí los labios. Tenía que hablar con ella y hasta entonces no se había presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

**Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo, hundiendo nuestros pies en la espesa nieve. Algunas aves cantaban al sol naciente, pero principalmente todo lo que se veía era la nieve espesa sobre los árboles perennes. Tuve que trabajar duro para mantener el paso con Dimitri, sobre todo porque la nieve me frenaba un poco.**

– Era como caminar sobre arena movediza – Me reí.

– Exageras un poco – Me besó él en la mejilla. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y luego recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

**Pronto, visualice una gran y oscura forma delante de nosotros. Algún tipo de edificio.**

"**¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunté. Antes de que pudiera responder, me di cuenta de que era una pequeña cabaña, hecha de troncos y todo lo demás.**

– ¿Una cabaña? – Adrian levanto la ceja – Que romántico

– No íbamos a una escapada romántica o como quieran decirle – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Pero una cabaña puede ser el lugar perfecto para perder la virginidad si es con el hombre al que amas – Mascullé desviado la mirada, cosa de que nadie me viera ni me oyera ni viera.

Dimitri, que seguro me escucho, se rió un poco ante la mirada aturdida de todos y luego murmuró algo en ruso a mí oído.

**Un examen más detallado reveló que los troncos podridos parecían estar desgastados en algunos lugares. El techo un poco combado.**

"**Un antiguo puesto" dijo "los Guardianes solían vivir en el borde del campus para vigilar a los Strigoi"**

– Es la cabaña de Tasha – Declaró Christian con un tono de malestar. Lo miré preocupada y luego a Lissa que se acerco la flor, girándola desde el tallo, a la nariz. Christian parpadeó un poco, sin haberla notado, y luego sonrió besando a Lissa en la frente.

"**¿Por qué ya no?"**

"**No tenemos suficiente personal para ser tutores. Además, los Moroi han guardado la escuela con suficiente magia protectora y la mayoría piensa que no es necesario contar con personales reales de guardia"**

– Aún así se debió ser precavido – Dijo Eddie pensativo – Hubo un ataque por culpa de Jesse y su grupo y porque no teníamos guardianes que estuvieran vigilando desde los bosques

– Sí, ya no importa – Sacudí la cabeza.

**Siempre que los seres humanos no se apostaran en los pabellones, pensé.**

**Por unos breves momentos, me entretuvo la esperanza de que Dimitri me estuviera llevando a alguna romántica escapada.**

– ¡Ja! – Celebro Christian mientras Lissa chillaba – Lo sabía. Tú lo querías

Le di otro golpe y todos se rieron.

**Entonces oí las voces en el lado opuesto del edificio. Un sentimiento familiar zumbó en mi mente. Lissa estaba allí.**

– ¿Por qué será que mi presencia siempre arruina los momentos románticos? – Preguntó de mala gana.

– Honestamente me sorprende que te estés culpando a ti misma – Me reí.

– No me culpo, solo lo digo – Dijo ella mirándome – Te culpo a ti por no decirme la verdad

– Pensé que ya superamos esa etapa – Desvié la mirada. Dimitri me miró divertido y me besó en la frente.

**Dimitri y yo rodeamos la esquina del edificio, caminando hacia una sorprendente escena. Había un pequeño estanque congelado allí, y Christian y Lissa patinaban sobre hielo en el.**

– Oh, fue tan divertido – Lissa se inclinó hacia delante y, sentada, miró a Christian – Me divertí tanto

– Sí, lo fue – Dijo él sonriendo.

**Una mujer que no conocía estaba con ellos, pero ella no se volvió hacia mí. Todo lo que pude ver era su pelo negro que se movía torno a ella cuando se detuvo de patinar de una forma muy agraciada.**

– Tasha – Dijeron Lissa y Christian al unisonó.

Hubo un silencio. Sacudí la cabeza para liberarme de los sentimientos de Lissa que me estaban invadiendo. Sonaba mal, pero no quería sentirlos. Ella estaba tan preocupada por Christian y en parte también se sentía, por decirlo, traicionada por Tasha debido a que ella era una persona increíble y me inculpo a mí de un crimen, además de que le hizo daño a Christian.

– Ok… – Jill se mordió el labio inferior mirando el libro – Seguiré…

– Sí, es lo mejor – Dijo Christian sonriendo un poco.

Lissa le frotó el brazo y me miró preocupada.

**Lissa me sonrió cuando me vio. "Rose" Christian me miró mientras ella hablaba y tuve la clara impresión de que me estaba inmiscuyendo en su momento romántico.**

– Sí – Manifestó Christian. Me reí y Lissa lo miró de mala gana.

– Christian, sh… – Dijo Ella.

Christian le sonrió y la besó en la frente.

**Lissa se trasladó a pasos torpes en el borde del estanque. Ella no era muy hábil patinando.**

_Sin embargo, al igual que tú, tengo un fantástico profesor al cual amo_

– ¿Enserio? – Levante una ceja mirándola – No puedes hablar enserio, no, no, no

– ¿Te molesta? – Se rió.

– Sí – Dije riendo – Sigues mi historia

Lissa se rió guiñándome el ojo. La que se enamoro del profesor era yo, no ella.

– Chicas – Gimió Adrian – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que dejen de hablar sin el vínculo?

– Nada – Dijimos al unisonó. Por supuesto que eso no significaba tampoco que ella dejaría de hablar en mi cabeza.

**Solo podía mirar con desconcierto y con celos. "Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta."**

– Tu sarcasmo es tan dulce, Rose – Dijo Christian llevando una mano al corazón.

– El tuyo el igual – Dije riendo.

"**Me imaginé que estabas ocupada" dijo "Y esto es un secreto de todos modos. Se supone que no tendríamos que estar aquí." Podría haber dicho eso.**

– Entre la influencia de él y ella… estamos perdiendo a nuestra reina – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza tras habernos señalado a Christian y a mí.

– Rose es la influencia mayor – Se defendió Christian rodeándola con el brazo – ¿Verdad, Majestad?

– No me llames así – Se rió Lissa – Y ambos son iguales, si ya era malo con Rose ahora estás tú

Nos reímos, pese a que debería estar ofendida, pero nos causo gracia.

– Lissa, yo sé que me quieres – Dije riendo.

– Por supuesto que sí – Me dijo riendo – Tengo que hacerlo, ya me encariñe contigo

– Lo haces sonar como una obligación – Nos reímos a carcajadas.

**Christian patino a su lado, y la extraña mujer poco después.**

"**Tú hacías una fiesta"**

"**¿Dimka?" Ella preguntó.**

– ¿Dimka? – Jill levanto una ceja confundida.

– Es ruso – Sonrió Dimitri.

**Me preguntaba a quién le hablaba, hasta que escuche la risa de Dimitri. Él no lo hacía con frecuencia y mi sorpresa aumentó.**

– ¿Celosa? – Levanto una ceja Sydney riendo.

– No. Lo creas o no, yo no estaba celosa… – Lo pensé un poco – Al menos hasta después de navidad

– ¡Sabía que había una razón por la que andabas tan mal! – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Yo te lo pregunte y me dijiste que se trataba de Mason

– En mi defensa, no te iba a decir la verdadera razón – Me reí.

"**Es imposible mantener a Rose fuera de los lugares en los que no debería estar. Ella siempre encuentra el tiempo."**

– Pero tú me llevaste allí – Miré a Dimitri sorprendida y divertida – ¿Qué pasa, camarada? ¿Tratando de cubrir tus huellas?

Dimitri se rió. Sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros atrayéndome a su pecho de espaldas a él. Me besó en la mejilla.

– Sabes que hacer cosas que no debería es mi profesión – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, todos lo sabemos – Fruncí el ceño al ver a todos sonreír divertidos.

– Nos has involucrado en mucho de ellos – Se rió Lissa.

Me reí también.

**La mujer sonrió de vuelta, volteando su largo pelo más allá de su hombro, a fin de pronto vi su rostro completo. Tomó cada grano de mi ya dudoso auto-control no reaccionar.**

– Eso es nuevo – Se rió Eddie.

**Su cara en forma de corazón tenía unos grandes ojos exactamente del mismo tono que Christian, azul pálido invernal. Los labios que me sonreían eran delicados y hermosos, glosados en un tono de color rosa a las sumas del resto de sus características.**

**Pero a través de su mejilla, desfiguraba lo que había sido de otra manera una suave piel blanca pero tenía el relieve de unas cicatrices purpúreas. Su forma y colocación se parecía mucho a alguien que hubiera sido mordido y desgarrado parte de su mejilla. Me di cuenta, que era exactamente lo que había sucedido.**

– Solo ella puede darse cuenta con solo echar un vistazo – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Quisiera saber que pensó de mí al verme por primera vez – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– ¿Enserio? – Hice una mueca.

– ¿Te meterás en problemas por eso? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Espero que no – Dije.

**Trague fuerte. Sabía de repente quien era. Era la tía de Christian. Cuando sus padres se habían convertido en Strigoi, habían vuelto por él, con la esperanza de ocultarle a su vez y convertirle en Strigoi cuando fuera mayor. No conocía todos los detalles, pero sabía que su tía había rechazado que se lo quitaran. Como ya he dicho, sin embargo, los Strigoi eran mortales. Ella habría proporcionado suficiente distracción hasta que los guardianes se presentaron, pero no había salido sin daños.**

– Supongo que es lo único bueno que hizo por mí – Dijo Christian con un tono bastante sombrío. Lissa lo abrazó con fuerza.

**Ella extendió su mano enguantada hacia mí. "Tasha Ozera" dijo "He oído mucho de ti, Rose"**

– Probablemente nada bueno – Se burló Adrian.

– Yo soy un amor – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**Di una peligrosa mirada a Christian y Tasha se rió.**

"**No te preocupes" dijo "Todo era bueno."**

"**No, no lo era" él contrarrestó.**

– ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estarse peleando? – Preguntó Lissa mortificada.

**Ella sacudió la cabeza en exasperación.**

"**Honestamente, no sé donde obtuvo esas horribles habilidades sociales. No lo aprendió de mí." **

**Eso es evidente, pensé.**

– ¡Eh! – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros.

"**¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Les pregunté.**

"**Quería pasar un tiempo con estos dos" frunció el ceño arrugando la frente "Pero no me gusta colgar alrededor de la escuela en sí. No siempre son hospitalarios…"**

**No lo pillé a la primera. Los funcionarios de la escuela por lo general se reducen todos a sí mismo cuando viene a visitar la realeza. Entonces me di cuenta.**

– No esperaba que tardaras tanto de todos modos – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

"**Porque… por lo que pasó…"**

**Considerando la manera que todos trataban a Christian por lo de sus padres, yo no debería haberme sorprendido al encontrar en su tía la misma discriminación.**

Tal vez, no debería ser así, después de todo Tasha había protegido a Christian y eso se puede decir mucho viniendo de un Moroi. Realmente la realeza es una basura en grande.

**Tasha se encogió de hombro. "Así son las cosas." Ella se frotó las manos juntas y exhaló su aliento haciendo una helada nube en el aire. "Pero no estemos aquí, cuando podemos hacer fuego en el interior."**

**Le di un último vistazo nostálgica al estanque congelado y luego seguí a los otros dentro.**

– Aaah alguien quería patinar – Dijo Lissa con una mueca débil.

**La cabaña era bastante simple, cubierta por capas de polvo y suciedad. Consistía en una sola habitación. Había una estrecha cama que no cubre, en la esquina y algunos estantes donde los alimentos probablemente habían sido almacenados alguna vez. Había una chimenea, sin embargo, y había un fuego que iba calentando la pequeña área. Los cinco nos sentamos, apiñados en torno a su calor, y Tasha cogió una bolsa de malvaviscos para cocer en las llamas.**

– Ni que estuvieran de acampada – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Yo nunca más iré de acampada con Rose de nuevo – Dijo Lissa negando con la cabeza – Fuimos una vez y las cosas no resultaron muy bien

– Cuando estábamos de fugitivas – Me reí.

– Me asustaste tanto esa noche, apenas si pude dormir – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Tú eres la cobarde. Yo dormí como un bebé – Dije tranquila – ¿Quién se asusta con una simple historia de terror?

– ¡Yo! – Alzó la voz con un tono bastante obvio.

**A medida la fiesta se hacía pegajosamente bondadosa, Lissa y Christian hablaban el uno con el otro fácilmente y de la misma cómoda manera que siempre. Para mi sorpresa, Tasha y Dimitri también hablaban en una forma familiar.**

– ¿Celosa? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No – Dije.

– "_Aún no" _– Pensé.

**Ellos, obviamente, se conocían de otras ocasiones. Realmente nunca le había visto antes de esta manera tan animada. Incluso cuando era cariñoso conmigo, había siempre un aire serio sobre él.**

– Aún no hay un momento en que lo vea así de cariñoso como sale en los libros – Dijo Christian mirándolo acusadoramente.

Dimitri no dijo nada.

– Rara vez – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Christian miró a Dimitri fijamente y luego a Lissa. Ella se encogió de hombros sabiendo que yo estaba en lo cierto, Dimitri no era de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos en especial los romáticos, pero ella en un par de ocasiones lo había visto (en ocasiones siempre fue accidental cuando entraba en mi casa sin golpear u otra cosa por ese estilo)

**Con Tasha, bromeaba y se reía.**

**Cuanto más la escuchaba, más me gustaba ella. Por último, no puede mantenerme al margen de la conversación, y pregunté:**

"**Entonces, ¿vienes al viaje de esquí?"**

– Te agradaba Tasha, sabiendo que ella y Dimitri se llevaban tan bien como para ser pareja – Dijo Lissa levantando una ceja. Hice una mueca – Eso es una locura

– Sigamos escuchando – No tenía ganas de repetir ese episodio de mi vida. Tasha me había agradado, era una persona muy interesante. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando mi madre dijo que ella estaba interesada en él.

**Ella asintió. Ahogando un bostezo, y estirándose a sí misma como un gato.**

"**No he esquiado en años. No hay tiempo. Ahorré todas mis vacaciones para ello."**

– Eso me extraño bastante – Dije mirando a Christian – Honestamente, me sorprendió

"**¿Vacaciones?" Le di un curioso aspecto. "¿Tiene usted un puesto de trabajo…?"**

– ¿Usted? – Todos me miraron confundidos.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

"**Lamentablemente, sí" dijo Tasha, aunque en realidad no sonó muy triste acerca de ello. "Enseño clases de artes marciales"**

**Asombroso. No podía hacerme sorprendido más si ella hubiera dicho que le gustaría ser astronauta o un teléfono psíquico.**

– Y así fue como Rose cayó en picada por Tasha – Se rió Christian. Me sorprendió su broma, pero no quise comentar nada, de hecho era mejor así.

– Pocas personas la lograron sorprender de esa forma – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

**Una gran cantidad de reyes no han trabajado nunca y si lo hacían pro lo general en algún tipo de inversión o de otros ingresos consistentes en negocio que continuaban sus fortunas familiares. Y los que tenían trabajo sin duda no practicaban mucho las artes marciales, no son físicamente exigentes.**

– En otras palabras quieres decir que no están hechos para eso – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

– Sí, es otra forma de decirlo – Dije tranquila.

**Los Moroi tienen un montón de grandes atributos: excepcional sentidos del olfato, vista y la audición y la magia. Sin embargo, físicamente, eran altos y delgados, a menudo pequeños deshuesados. También tienen la debilidad de estar en la luz del sol.**

**Ahora, esas cosas no eran suficientes para evitar que alguien entrara en un combate, pero sí que sería más difícil. Una idea creada entre los Moroi es que su mejor ofensa es una buena defensa, y la mayoría han rehuido el pensamiento de conflictos físicos.**

– Tasha y Víctor no eran muy diferentes – Dijo Christian apretando los puños.

– Ambos pensaban igual sobre los Moroi – Dije suspirando pesadamente – Que locura

**Ellos se escondían en lugares bien protegidos, como la Academia, siempre al cuidado de los más fuertes y más resistentes dhampirs para custodiarlos.**

– Suena como a cobarde – Dijo Eddie – Como lo que Ralf hacía. Te dijo algo y se escondió detrás de la autoridad, Kirova, para poder seguir molestándote

– Uhg no comiences con eso de nuevo, ya me basto con vivirlo y después revivirlo a través del libro – Gruñí acurrucándome con Dimitri.

Él me sonrió besándome en la cabeza.

"**¿Qué piensas, Rose?" Christian parecía muy divertido por mi sorpresa. "¿Crees que podría ganarle?"**

"**Difícil de decir" dije.**

– No puedes estar hablando enserio – Jill me miró divertida – ¿Qué pasó con tu ego?

– Quisiera saber – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Seguro que le habrías ganado sin problemas – Lissa me sonrió con toda la confianza en mí. Yo me reí ligeramente y me encogí de hombros. Puede que sí, puede que no. La verdad yo no estaba segura de si podría haberle pateado el trasero a Tasha, pero sé que no me habría rendido fácilmente.

**Tasha me lanzó una sonrisa torcida.**

"**Estás siendo modesta. He visto lo que ustedes pueden hacer. Esto es solo un hobby."**

**Dimitri encajo. "Ahora estás siendo modesta. Podrías enseñar la mitad de las clases de aquí."**

– No desde la prisión – Murmuró Christian enojado.

"**No es probable" dijo "sería bastante vergonzoso ser golpeada por un grupo de adolescentes"**

– ¿Tú qué dices? – Pregunté mirando a Dimitri – ¿Lo es?

– Eso depende de cómo lo mires – Se rió besándome en los labios.

"**No creo que eso ocurra" dijo. "Creo recordar que le hiciste algún daño a Neil Szelsky."**

**Tasha rodó sus ojos.**

"**Arrojar mi ropa en su cara no fue realmente daño, a menos que consideres el daño que le hice a su traje. Y todos sabemos la forma en que trata su ropa"**

**Ambos rieron de alguna broma privada que el resto de nosotros no sabíamos, pero yo solo escuchaba la mitad. **

– Eso no es nada nuevo, nunca escuchas todo lo que te dicen – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Sonreí con orgullo.

**Todavía estaba intrigada acerca de su papel con los Strigoi.**

**El auto-control que había intentado mantener finalmente cayó.**

– Recuerdo que duró más de lo que pensé – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Sí, es verdad – Asintió Christian – Ya sabía yo que ella iba a decir algo molesto entonces

"**¿Cuándo empezaste a aprender a luchar antes o después de lo que te paso en la cara?"**

– ¿Y yo no tengo tacto? – Preguntó mi madre levantando una ceja.

– Ah, bueno… – Me mordí el labio inferior – Sigamos con la lectura

"**Rose" siseó Lissa.**

**Pero Tasha no parecía molesta. Tampoco Christian que por lo general estaba incómodo cuando se hablaba del ataque de sus madres. Ella considero mi nivel, mirándome reflexiva. Me recordó a las veces que recibía aprobación de Dimitri si hacia algo sorprendente.**

– Estoy comenzando a creer eso de que actúa antes de pensar – Dijo Sonya asintiendo lentamente. Todos la miramos confundidos. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y abrí la boca para decir algo solo que estaba tan aturdida que las palabras no salieron de ella – Era broma – Se rió al verme aturdida – Es extraño que te quedes sin palabras

– Uhm –

– Eso es verdad – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente. Sonreí un poco.

– Supongo que sí – Coincidí.

"**Después" dijo. Ella no bajo su mirada avergonzada, aunque sentí tristeza en ella. "¿Cuánto sabes?"**

**Miré a Christian. "Lo básico"**

– No pensabas hacerle un interrogatorio solo podías confiar en ella – Abe me miró serio – ¿o sí?

– No – Dije tranquila – Soy una persona curiosa

**Ella asintió.**

"**Sabía que… Sabía en lo que Lucas y Moira se habían convertido, pero que todavía no estaba preparada. Mentalmente, físicamente o emocionalmente. Creo que si tuviera que vivir de nuevo, todavía no estaría lista. Pero después de esa noche, me mire a mi misma –desfigurada- y me di cuenta de lo indefensa que estaba. Me pasé toda mi vida esperando guardianes para protegerme y cuidar de mí."**

Fruncí el ceño sintiendo algo dentro de mí removerse, no un sentimiento de culpa o lastima, sino un sentimiento de igualdad. Sacudí la idea de parecerse a Tasha, pero mientras más intentaba alejarla más me daba cuenta que de cierto modo éramos iguales.

De cierto modo, cuando Dimitri se convirtió en Strigoi yo no estaba preparada para eso, creo que hubiera sido más sencillo asimilar su muerte que haberlo visto convertido así. Sin embargo, si volviera en el tiempo tampoco seguiría estándolo. Lo primero que hice al verlo, fue vacilar. Yo vacile y no lo ataque.

Por otro lado… si había algo que teníamos por igual, y mierda que odio decirlo, ambas habíamos matado a un Moroi. Para bien o para. Conscientes o inconscientes. Tatiana y Víctor. Ambos murieron por nuestra causa.

Si no hubiera sido porque Tasha me inculpo es probable que nos parezcamos, sin embargo, un acto cobarde como ese es igual de cobarde que el mío. Nadie, salvo tres personas, sabe que es de Víctor.

Sentí una sacudida en mi hombro y el hilo de mis pensamientos quedo a la deriva. Me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Dimitri antes que la de cualquier otro. Fruncí el ceño pasando una mano por mis ojos pesadamente, pensando en todo lo que ha hecho Tasha y en todo lo que puede seguir haciendo.

– ¿Estás bien? Estabas mirando al vacío – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces, pero en mis pensamientos los sentimientos de Lissa fueron bloqueados para que yo solo me concentrara en lo otro. De hecho si no fuera por Dimitri es posible que ni cuenta me diera de lo preocupada que estaba mi amiga por mí, pensando en que tal vez yo estaba reviviendo una y otra vez el incidente en la corte, el que involucraba a Tasha y la pistola.

– Estoy bien – Sonreí un poco. Miré a Dimitri y luego me acurruque en su pecho sintiendo uno de sus brazos rodearme por la cintura.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó.

– Sí – Sonreí – Estoy… bastante bien

Hubo un silencio.

– Odio el vínculo en una dirección – Dijo Lissa finalmente. Sonreí tranquila.

– Te quejas mucho sobre eso – Dije divertida.

Sonya nos sonrió a ambas, con cariño y luego miró a Jill.

– Puedes seguir –

No esperaba a que Jill siguiera justo en el momento en que yo me perdí, porque estaba segura de que ella siguió aún así leyendo hasta hace un momento, de todos modos no tiene tanta importancia.

**Silencio. Es difícil parar el seguimiento de una triste historia como esa.**

– Y yo me la he perdido – Dije riendo.

– ¿Si quieres lo puedo leer de nuevo? – Preguntó Jill.

– No, sigue leyendo. Tranquila – Sonreí.

– Bien – Dijo Asintiendo.

**Sin embargo, Tasha… me di cuenta, era una de esas personas que siempre podían aliviar un estado de ánimo. Por eso me gusto aún más, pasó el resto del tiempo contándonos historias divertidas. Ella no tenía esos aires que le gustaban tanto a la realeza, ella sabía que había mucha suciedad en el mundo.**

– Es una pena todo lo que ha sucedido – Dijo Christian mirándome con una ligera sonrisa – Se nota que ella te agradaba demasiado, hubieran sido grandes amigas si no fuera porque de la nada comenzaste a actuar hostil con ella y también… por lo que ha sucedido con…

– Está bien – Dije antes de que terminara, sabiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la boca. Lissa le frotó el brazo y luego lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.

**Dimitri sabía mucho de la gente que habla de honestidad, ¿cómo alguien tan antisocial parece conocer a todo los Moroi y guardianes de la sociedad? Y añadir de vez en cuando algunos pequeños detalles. **

– Yo no soy antisocial – Dijo Dimitri frunciendo el ceño.

– No, solo reservado – Dije riendo. Lo abracé por la cintura – Y eres mío

Me sonrió divertido y luego me besó en el cuello, luego en la mejilla.

– Me sorprende que alguien antisocial esté ahora con nosotros – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Solo está aquí porque yo se lo he pedido – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Y porque está de servicio y porque Rose está aquí

Nos reímos de lo que dijo Lissa. Con mayor razón debíamos estar de servicios dado que estábamos a fuera, por supuesto guardaba una estaca en mi cinturón, al igual que los demás y habían un par de guardianes cerca, desde lejos.

**Estábamos nerviosos hasta que Tasha finalmente miró su reloj.**

"**¿Dónde está el mejor lugar donde una chica puede ir de compras por aquí?" preguntó.**

– Oh no, más cosas de chicas – Se quejó Adrian.

Nos reímos.

**Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. "Missoula" dijimos al unísono.**

– Pareciera que lo tuvieran ensayado – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Es que es la verdad – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

**Tasha suspiró. "Eso está a un par de horas de distancia, pero si me voy pronto, probablemente pueda comprar algo antes de que cierren las tiendas. Estoy irremediablemente atrasada en las compras de navidad."**

**Gemí. "Mataría por ir de compras"**

– Iremos mañana – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Quiero un vestido para la cena

– Pero ya tienes uno – Dije, no era mala idea ir de compras – ¿Qué paso con el morado?

– Paso de el, usaremos iremos de compras – Dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Qué cena? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Iremos a cenar los cuatro – Respondí sonriendo.

– No se molesten en invitar – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo siento, pero – Lissa me miró y yo le asentí – vamos a tener algo así como una cena especial

– ¿Una cena especial? – Preguntó Sydney – ¿Lissa y tú, Christian, o Lissa y Rose?

– Los cuatro – Respondió Christian – No es nada importante, solo saldremos. Pero para ellas es importante, cumplirán quince años de amistad

– ¿Por qué ese tono de disgusto, Sparky? – Me reí.

– Porque ustedes pueden tener su cena cuando quieran, pero no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir nosotros, además ¿por qué una cena? – Preguntó suspirando, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y apoyaba el codo en sus rodillas – ¿No es mejor que tengan una pijamada o algo así?

– Porque yo quiero salir a cenar – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Presiento que va a ser una cena extraña – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

– Quince años – Apoyé las manos en el césped mientras mi inclinaba hacía atrás y cruzaba mis piernas una sobre otra, estiradas, mirando el cielo nocturno estrellado. Esas estrellas tan hermosas que brillaban, centellaban y destellaban alegría junto a la luna sonriente.

El área en que estábamos nosotros era grande, pero a unos cuantos metros estaba de nuevo el camino, con las farolas iluminando un sendero de granito. Era maravilloso todo eso. Unas cuantas bancas en el camino y algunas personas caminando, Morois y dhampirs por igual.

Una pareja paseaba felizmente, junto a unos niños de unos diez años que corrían por todo el sendero iluminado.

Deje de prestarles atención y miré a Lissa con una sonrisa.

– Será una cena grandiosa – Asentí sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ella sonrió emocionada.

– Bien, sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Muy bien – Dijimos nosotras dos al unísono.

"**Yo también" dijo Lissa.**

"**Tal vez podríamos ir a escondidas a lo largo de…" Lancé una mirada esperanzada a Dimitri.**

"**No" dijo de inmediato. Suspiré.**

– Sospecho que él no quería ir de compras, ¿verdad? – Lo miré con una sonrisa divertida, ladeando la cabeza.

– En parte. Por otro lado, no podías ir de compras – Dijo él con un tono de guardián – Tenían clases y escaparse no era considerado bueno

– Vaya que eres aburrido, camarada – Gemí débilmente rodando los ojos – Comienzo a hacerle favor a la pregunta de Sydney, ¿cómo rayos terminamos juntos?

– ¿Empiezas a dudar de nosotros? – Me miró divertido, aunque su iris destellaban cierto dolor, como si realmente temiera que yo dudara.

– No – Le guiñe el ojo.

– Para tu suerte, amiga, tenemos toda la historia para descubrir como terminaron juntos – Dijo Lissa señalando una caja junto a Abe.

– No tenías que traerla, ¿sabes? – Dijo Adrian riendo – Bastaba con el libro

– Sí, pero ¿qué si lo terminamos está noche? – Preguntó Lissa.

– ¿Terminar? – Sydney abrió los ojos sorprendida – Apenas lo estamos empezando

Me reí un poco y luego le indique a Jill seguir leyendo, sin moverme de la posición me deje caer un poco de espaldas pasando las manos por detrás de mi cabeza y mirando el cielo. Perdiéndome en la voz de Jill y en los recuerdos de la lectura.

**Tasha bostezó de nuevo. "Voy a tomar un poco de café, no quiero dormirme mientras conduzco"**

"**¿No puede uno de tus guardianes conducir por ti?"**

"**No tengo"**

– Gracias a Dios que tú sí – Dijo Lissa. Yo no la estaba viendo, pero seguro se refería a Christian y como guardián a Dimitri.

– Siendo honesto nunca espere tener uno – Dijo Christian con un tono ligero – Pero supongo que está bien. Además, Dimitri es un guardián increíble

– Gracias – Dijo Dimitri. Suspiré.

"**No tienes ningún…" fruncí el entrecejo, al analizas sus palabras. "¿No tienes ningún guardián?"**

"**No"**

– ¿Qué querías analizar por cierto? – Preguntó Lissa.

Me incline, volviendo a sentarme y apoyando mis manos a mis costados hacia atrás. Ladeé la cabeza y sonreí.

– Era raro – Dije sonriendo – Simplemente eso

**Le disparé.**

– Uy – Cosa rara, me estremecí.

"**¡Pero eso no es posible! Eres de la realeza. Debes tener al menos uno. Dos, en realidad."**

– Eso, es por eso que sigo diciéndolo… Rose cayó en picada por ella – Dijo Christian riendo – Es sorprendente verte aquello

– No caí en picada. Tasha me agradaba bastante – Sonreí un poco – Era… una persona increíble – Mi sonrisa se ensancho sin que me lo propusiera y a Christian le molesto bastante.

– Te disparo – Dijo fríamente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, borrando la sonrisa, y luego lo miré incomoda.

– Sí… bueno… quizá, pero estamos hablando de lo que yo pensaba antes de… – Elegí las palabras correctas. O de lo contrario podría sonar insensible – hm… saber que ella estaba detrás de los problemas en la corte

Hubo un silencio, le dije a Jill que siguiera para poder romper el horrible silencio.

**Los guardianes se distribuyen entre los Moroi en una críptica forma por el Consejo de Guardianes. Era un tipo de sistema injusto, teniendo en cuanta la relación de los tutores con los Moroi. No tienden conseguirlos por un sistema de lotería. La realeza siempre los tiene. La realeza siempre los tiene. La realeza de alto rango a menudo tiene más de uno, pero incluso el más bajo rango de la realeza no estaría sin uno.**

– ¿Por qué piensas en eso? Es como si lo explicaras a alguien, como si supieras que tus pensamientos irían a parar en unos libros – Cuestiono mi madre.

– No lo sabía – Respondí – Pero, esos pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza solos, no me doy cuenta, claro está, pero sucede porque… es para que no olvide. No es ni la primera ni la última vez que sucede

– Son pensamientos inconscientes – Explicó Abe levantando un dedo – A todos nos sucede

– Entonces no deberían cuestionarme a mí – Dije desviando la mirada.

– Nadie se queja salvo tú – Se burló Christian.

– Claro que te quejas, tú y Adrian más que nadie – Declaré sonriendo victoriosa – ¿Recuerdas "por qué tienes que pensar en eso si ya lo sabemos"?

Él levanto una ceja molesto y desvió la mirada, Lissa se rió besándolo en la mejilla y susurrando algo a su oído.

"**Los Ozeras no son precisamente los primeros en llegar cuando los tutores son asignados" dijo Christian amargamente. "Desde que mis padres murieron… …hay un tipo de escasez"**

**Mi enojo surgió a la superficie. "Pero eso no es justo. No pueden castigaros por lo de tus padres."**

– Quien iba a decir que Rose iba a defender el honor de los Ozeras algún día – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No fue la primera vez – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Sh… harás que le crezca el ego, no le cuentes – Dije en un susurro.

– ¿Defendiste mi honor? – Christian levanto una ceja incrédulo, sorprendido, pero demostrándolo de una forma burlona – ¿Cuándo?

– No lo sé, yo hago muchas cosas – Dije sonriendo.

Christian me miró de reojo y sonrió – Estoy deseando terminar los seis libros pronto. Vamos a ver que más ha hecho la pequeña Rose que nadie sabe

– Quizá no sea buena idea – Hice una mueca – Y mucho menos cuando están escritos en primera persona y en mi persona de hecho

– Entonces con mayor razón hay que leerlos – Dijo ansioso.

"**No es castigo, Rose" Tasha no parecía tan furiosa como debería haberlo estado, en mi opinión. "Es simplemente… un reajuste de las prioridades"**

"**Os están dejando indefensos. ¡No puedes ir por ahí por ti misma!"**

– Vaya que estabas enojada – Dijo Abe sorprendido.

– Primera regla: ellos son primero – Señale a los Moroi – Segunda regla: cállate

Abe rodó los ojos, sonriendo divertido y luego miró a Jill, que asintió sabiendo que debía seguir leyendo.

"**No estoy indefensa, Rose. Ya te lo dije. Y si realmente yo quisiera un tutor, podría hacerlo un fastidio, pero es mucha molestia. Estoy bien por ahora."**

**Dimitri la miro. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"**

– ¿Enserio? – Jill lo miró molesta – ¿Irás con ella y no te quedarás con Rose?

– Jill, nosotros no salíamos – Recordé.

– Pero había atracción – Dijo sonriendo.

"**¿Qué, toda la noche? Tasha sacudió la cabeza. "No voy hacerte eso, Dimka."**

"**A él no le importa" le dije rápidamente, entusiasmada con esta solución.**

– Genial, estabas lanzando al hombre que amabas a los brazos de otra – Se quejó Lissa – Eso significa que está historia será aburrida

– Pero estará cargada de celos – Dijo Jill emocionado, haciendo que el ceño de Lissa se aligerara un poco tras considerarlo y una sonrisa cruzara sus labios.

– ¡Ah, es verdad! – Dijo emocionada.

**Dimitri parecía divertido verme hablar por él, pero no me contradijo. "Realmente no me importa"**

**Ella vaciló. "Está bien. Pero probablemente hay que ir pronto."**

Jill masculló algo, no la alcancé a oír, pero por su rostro no podía ser nada bueno.

**Nuestro partido ilícito se disperso. Los Moroi fueron en una dirección; Dimitri y yo nos fuimos por la otra. Él y Tasha habían hecho planes para reunirse en una media hora.**

"**Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella?" Preguntó cuando estábamos solos.**

– ¿Un besito? ¿Un abrazo? ¡Nada! – Exclamó Lissa levantando las manos – Ahora estaban solos

– Tranquila – Dijo Jill – Apenas inicio

"**Me gusta. Ella es genial." Pensé en ella por un momento. "Y ya sé lo que quieres decir acerca de las marcas?"**

"**¿Oh?"**

– ¿Esa fue tu respuesta inteligente? – Preguntó Abe levantando una ceja.

Dimitri asintió despreocupado.

**Yo asentí, mirándome los pies mientras caminaba a lo largo de los caminos. Incluso cuando les había echado sal aún podrían tener trozos de hielo oculto.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo. Siempre fijándose en detalles – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza con una risa.

– Por mí está bien. Los detalles hacen la diferencia – Dije sonriendo.

"**Ella no hizo lo que hizo por la gloria. Lo hizo porque tenía que hacerlo. …Al igual que como lo hizo mi mamá. Odiaba admitirlo, pero es cierto. Janine Hathaway podría ser la peor madre del mundo, pero ella es una gran guardiana." Las marcas no importan. Pueden ser Molnijas o cicatrices.**

– Lo aprendí por la mala – Mascullé con un gemido, tocando mi cuello.

– ¿Realmente estabas admitiendo eso? – Preguntó mi madre señalando el libro.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo.

"**Eres una alumna rápida" dijo con aprobación.**

**Me hinché ante su alabanza. "¿Por qué te llama Dimka? **

– Oh interesante pregunta – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

**Él se rió suavemente. Yo había escuchado mucho su risa y decidí que esta noche me gustaría saber más acerca de él.**

– ¿Qué tanto? – Preguntó Lissa con una ceja levantada – ¿Tanto en su vida o como en el hechizo?

Desvié la mirada con un gemido lamentando no tener un cojín para lanzárselo en el rostro.

"**Es un alias para Dimitri."**

"**Eso no tiene ningún sentido. No suena nada como Dimitri. Deberían llamarte, no sé, Dimi o algo así."**

– ¿Dimi? – Todos se rieron.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y tras una bocota llamada Adrian que lo señalo, las risas aumentaron. Al mirar a Dimitri pude ver que hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por mantenerse serio.

– Ay que tierno – Dijo Sydney – Sin embargo, tú lo llamas camarada

– No es un apodo romántico ni dulce, es algo más bien… de negocios – Hizo una mueca Lissa – ¿Por qué?

– Siempre lo he llamado así, desde que nos conocimos, ¿no estabas prestando atención? – Pregunté.

Ella me sonrió asintiendo.

– Suena cursi Dimi – Me encogí de hombros.

– Claro, porque la gran Rose no habla cursilerías – Se rió Dimitri, le di un suave golpe con el codo y luego lo abracé con fuerza.

"**Así no es como funciona en Rusia" dijo.**

"**Rusia es extraño." En Rusia, el apodo de Vasilisa era Vasya, que no tiene ningún sentido para mí.**

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Lissa levantando una ceja – ¿Es enserio?

– Él me lo dijo – Apunté a Dimitri con una sonrisa – ¿Verdad que es raro?

– Es algo bonito – Dijo sonriendo – Y él tuyo es Roza, ¿no?

– Eso si es raro. De por si mi nombre ya me recuerdan a rosas y ahora el apodo en ruso – Dije riendo. Dimitri me abrazó por la cintura murmurando el apodo a mi oído.

– A mí también me hace recordar a rosas tu nombre – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Ya lo sé, por eso siempre que quieres comprarme algo tiene que tener el diseño de una rosa – Me reí.

"**Así es el inglés"**

**Le di una mirada astuta.**

– Eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Abe sonriendo inquisito.

"**Si me enseñaras a jurar (decir palabrotas) en ruso, podría tener un mejor reconocimiento de ello."**

– Buen intento – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

Yo me reí también mientras los demás me miraban como si realmente yo no tuviera remedio. Me encogí de hombros.

"**¿No juras demasiado ya?"**

"**Solo quiero expresarme"**

– No me gusta tu forma de hacerlo – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Ni a mí – Coincidió mi madre.

Rodé los ojos.

"**Oh, Roza." Él suspiró, y sentí una emoción en forma de cosquillas dentro de mí. «Roza» era mi nombre en ruso. Rara vez utilizado.**

– ¿Rara vez? – Lissa levanto una ceja – Ese si es un apodo romántico

– Como se leyó, rara vez – Asentí.

Me encantaba ese apodo, y claro, rara vez Dimitri lo usaba, principalmente cuando estaba preocupado o cuando teníamos un simple momento romántico, por lo demás solo era Rose. Ahora, frente a todos, él sería incapaz de decirlo a menos que estuviéramos hablando nosotros dos en susurros.

– Los apodos románticos deben usarse siempre – Hizo un puchero Lissa. Levante una ceja, mirando a Christian que sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, como si supiera en que pensara. Rara vez escuchaba a ellos dos llamarse por apodo, ella le decía cariño y él la llama "mi reina" o algo por el estilo.

"**Te expresas más que nadie que conozca"**

– Si ya es malo ahora, cómo sería en Ruso – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Probablemente no tendría límite – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Le sonreí y caminamos un poco sin decir nada más. Mi corazón saltaba, yo estaba tan feliz de estar a su alrededor. Había algo cálido y bien cuando nosotros estábamos juntos.**

– Y para el frío que debía hacer, supongo que estaba bien, eh – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Sonreí asintiendo.

Dimitri no dijo nada, pero me frotaba el brazo.

**Así que yo flotaba a lo largo, dando vueltas en mi mente a algo que había estado pensando. "Sabes, hay algo gracioso acerca de las cicatrices de Tasha."**

Todos me miraron intrigados.

– No me miren a mí – Dije – Yo no estoy leyendo

Entonces, voltearon a mirar a Jill ansiosos. Sacudí la cabeza.

"**¿Y eso?" Preguntó.**

"**Las cicatrices… atraviesan su cara." empecé lentamente. Estaba teniendo un problema para poner mis pensamientos en palabras. "Quiero decir, es obvio que ella era muy bonita. Pero aún con las cicatrices… ahora no sé. Ella es bonita de una manera diferente. Es como… como son parte de ella. La completan." Sonaba tonto, pero era cierto.**

– Tú y tus pensamientos me volverán loca de una u otra manera – Sacudió la cabeza Sydney – ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso que dijo Jill?

Fruncí el ceño pensativa, torcí los labios y sonreí.

– La completan – Repetí – Son parte de ella. Gracias a las marcas… ella era quien era en ese entonces

Hubo un silencio, yo baje la mirada pensativa y luego me reí suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Jill, sigue con la lectura – Dije.

_Solo has conseguido confundirme más._

Miré a Lissa despreocupada.

**Dimitri no dijo nada, pero él me dio una mirada de soslayo. Regresé, y cuando nuestros ojos se reunieron, vi un breve atisbo de la antigua atracción. Fue fugaz y se había ido demasiado pronto, pero lo había visto. Lo sustituyó por la aprobación y el orgullo, fueron casi tan buenos.**

**Cuan él habla, es como hacerme eco de sus pensamientos anteriores. "Eres una alumna rápida, Roza"**

– Ay que bonito final – Dijo Jill sonriendo – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo – Abe levanto la mano. Jill le entregó el libro y sin esperar más, Abe volteó la página y nos sonrió.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Hoy iré directo al grano ya que estoy bastante enferma y créanme cuando les digo que estar así mientras escribo es cansador.

~ Comentarios:

- lezly66: No, al fin saldrán del encierro. Algo había que hacer para evitar sus comentarios, ¿no?

- Leinaris: Por supuesto que Dimitri es de Rose

- jhoanneth: Muerte de vergüenza para Lissa y Christian. Aún falta la conversación de las Hathaway, ya la tengo escrita y es bonito... corta, pero linda...

Bueno, siento no poder comentar más, pero enserio me estoy muriendo y me rehúso a pincharme (odio las agujas) así que nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que me sienta mejor.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Leyendo el capítulo 6

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 6:

.: Rose :.

Me crucé de brazos mirando el lago fijamente. El brillo plateado de la luna se reflejaba con delicadeza en el agua cristalizándola y haciendo que un brillo, igual de cristalino, bailara sobre ella. Era hermoso.

– Adivino, ves la belleza del agua que nosotros no podemos ver – Escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas.

– No soy diferente – Dije mientras ella se paraba a mi lado – Solo… – Ladeé la cabeza observando un par de luciérnagas ser atraídas a la luz cristalina – me gusta ver más allá de los ojos del espectador

– Víctor tenía razón en algo, tienes una percepción de las cosas diferente a la suya, quizás a la de todos – Dijo ella mirando al lago – Me gusta como se ve. Es bonito

– Lo sé – Dije sonriendo – El viento canta y el agua rebosa de alegría

Hubo un silencio. Tome una respiración profunda y luego miré a mi madre.

– Siento todo lo que hemos leído, tú sabes, la clase de Stan. Debí disculparme antes, pero no hubo una oportunidad. Más que disculparme por el pasado lo hago por los comentarios que hice, estuvo mal – Dije.

Ella me miró fijamente por unos segundos, un brillo destello en sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a toquetear sus muslos tamborileando los dedos. Nerviosa. Me sonrió poco después de volver las manos un puño y llevarla a su cadera.

– Supongo que todos los comentarios me los tenía merecido – Dijo.

– Vaya – Solté sorprendida – Mi orgullo por el suelo y ahora el tuyo

Ella soltó una ligera risa y luego me miró intrigada – ¿A qué te referías con "el orgullo duele y la ironía mata"?

– A que lo sabrás con algo de suerte, más adelante – Dije sonriendo – Por cierto, quiero disculparme ahora mismo, porque estoy segura de que podría aparecer, la pelea… donde me pones el ojo morado. Los comentarios que hice entonces estuvieron mal y fuera de lugar, de hecho me quiero disculpar de todo lo que pensé sobre ti

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco y luego sonrió – Y yo sobre lo que dije antes. Tenías razón en una cosa, no tengo derecho a hacer suposiciones sobre tu vida. Pero la cosa es… que realmente quiero formar parte de ella, en especial ahora

La miré fijamente. Estaba sorprendida de que dijera aquello, asintiendo algo aturdida, pero con una pequeña, pequeña, sonrisa en mi rostro le di la respuesta.

– Sí – Dije entre dientes – Estaría genial…

Aún aturdida volví con los demás. Me senté junto a Dimitri y abracé mis piernas recargando mi mentón en mis rodillas. Él me miró confundido, pero no dijo nada. Una vez que pude salir de mi aturdimiento miré a Abe que estaba preparado para empezar, ahora sí y sin interrupciones de mi parte.

– Capítulo 6 –

**Me sentía bastante bien sobre la vida cuando me dirigía a las prácticas antes de clase al día siguiente. La reunión secreta de anoche había sido súper divertida y me sentía orgullosamente responsable de la lucha contra el sistema y el fomento de Dimitri de ir con Tasha.**

– ¿Eso cambia, verdad? – Lissa levanto una ceja mirándome intrigada.

Asentí.

**Mejor aún, he recibido mi primera grieta de una estaca de plata y ayer había demostrado que soy capaz de manejar una. Animada, no podía superar a la práctica.**

**Una vez me había vestido con mi atuendo habitual de hacer ejercicio, prácticamente salté hasta el gimnasio; pero cuando pegué mi cabeza adentro de la sala de práctica del día anterior, me pareció oscura y silenciosa. Encendí las luces, y miraba alrededor en caso de que Dimitri estuviera haciendo algún tipo de encubierta capacitación. No.**

– Tengo un sentimiento familiar en eso – Dije pensativa.

– ¿Quizá por qué lo viviste? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

– Sí, pero me exprese mal – Dije – Quise decir… un mal presentimiento familiar

**Vacío. No estacamos hoy.**

– ¡Oh mierda! – Declaré colocando las manos a mis costados en el pasto – Es la práctica

– ¿Qué práctica? – Preguntaron todos confundido.

Mire a mi madre. ¿Qué otra práctica más va a ser? ¡La única a la que Dimitri se ausento y ella lo cubrió! Eso lo recordaba porque iba de tan buen humor y todo cayo de un segundo a otro.

– Dimitri no fue a la práctica – Dije entre dientes mirando a mi madre. Ella me miró confundida y luego abrió los ojos. Solo había una cosa que cruzaba en mi cabeza y seguro que en al de ella también, y por supuesto no era mi ojito morado.

Por la forma en como reacciono, ella también pensó lo mismo: los comentarios sobre mi padre que hice y sobre ella llamándola a sí misma una cualquiera.

– Yo creo que no deberías leer eso – Dijo mi madre, tranquila y precavida. Tomo el libro y se lo entregó a Adrian.

– ¿Por qué? – Abe preguntó confundido.

– Confía en mí – Dijo Janine asintiendo.

– Pero yo puedo hacerlo – Dijo Abe extendiendo la mano a Adrian para que le devolviera el libro.

– ¡NO! – Dijimos al unísono nosotras dos. Todos nos miraron fijamente. Confundidos.

Yo no sabía bien si lo que pensé o dije entonces influiría en algo con Abe, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no hay nada peor que ser tú mismo quien lee la peor parte. Es como una punzada al corazón. Cada palabra, cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento… era una punzada.

– Bien, entonces… que lea Adrian – Dijo Abe confundido, aturdido. Mi madre le frotó el brazo y le sonrió un poco.

Aún no estaba segura de cómo sentirme con la relación romántica de ellos, pero estaba bien, supongo. Era incomodo.

– Bien, entonces yo leeré desde donde se quedo Abe… – Dijo Adrian mirando el libro – Oh diablos, pequeña dhampir… eso no es justo

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Aquí hay uno de tus juramentos favoritos – Dijo riendo un poco.

– Ah, da igual, lee – Dije sonriendo.

"**Mierda." Murmuré. "Él no está aquí."**

– Pensé que dijiste que si tuviste una práctica – Dijo Jill confundida.

– Sí la tuve – Dije asintiendo.

**Yo gruñí y por poco salté casi diez metros en el aire. Dando la vuelta miré extrañamente a esos reducidos ojos marrones de mi madre.**

– Ooohh ahora entiendo – Dijo Abe asintiendo – Ustedes dos, como de costumbre, tuvieron una pelea y no querías que yo la leyera… ¿por qué…?

– No quieres saberlo – Gemí.

– No, no quieres – Dijo mi madre.

– Vamos, de todos modos se va a enterar – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

Miré a Abe y luego cerré los ojos – Hablamos de ti…

Hubo un silencio.

– Bien, la cosa no puede ser más extraña – Dijo Adrian riendo – Leeré

_¿Fue cuando te dejo el ojo morado, verdad? _

Mire a Lissa y asentí. Ella hizo un gesto con los labios y miró a Abe.

– Sí, es mejor que no lo lea Abe –

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, la presencia de ella estuvo conmigo. Una camisa elástica con mangas cortas. Suelta, con pantalones de cordón para hacer ejercicio, similares a los que yo me había puesto.**

"**Mierda." Dije otra vez.**

– Aprenderé a jurar en ruso – Dije mirando a Dimitri – Y quizá así no me regañen

– No lo creo – Se burló Dimitri – No mientras yo pueda impedirlo. No vas a aprender

Gemí recargando mi cabeza en su brazo que estaba estirado hacia su rodilla flectada – ¿Por qué? Yo quiero aprender

– Ya te he dicho que no, Rose – Se rió.

– Sí, por favor, es mejor que no – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Si no quieres que te regañen entonces podrías cambiar tu vocabulario – Dijo mi madre.

– No… – Sacudí la cabeza – No importa de todos modos

"**Cuida tu boca." Ella se quebró. "Es posible que te comportes así por tu falta de modales, pero por lo menos, no trates el sonido de esa manera."**

"**¿Dónde está Dimitri?" Gruñí.**

"**El guardián Belikov está en la cama. Acaba de llegar hace un par de horas y necesita dormir."**

– Entonces me lamente haberlo enviado con Tasha – Me reí. Dimitir me sonrió divertido.

– Por celos – Se burló.

– Quizá – Dije sonriendo – Pero no

**Otra interjección estaba en mis labios, pero la mantuve de vuelta. Por supuesto, Dimitri estaba durmiendo. Había tenido que conducir con Tasha hasta Missoula durante la luz del día para poder estar allí durante horarios comerciales humanos.**

– Me sorprende que no te hayas sentido celosa – Dijo Sydney riendo ligeramente.

– Ella me agradaba y no pensé en que pudiera sentir algo por él – Dije sonriendo.

**Él había estado técnicamente todo el tiempo en la academia nocturna y había tenido probablemente apenas la posibilidad de volver. Uhg. Yo no debí haber sido tan rápida para alentarlo a que la ayudara a ella si hubiese sabido el resultado de esto.**

– No eran celos, pero era precaución – Dije rápidamente.

– Quizá lo que debiste lamentar fueron tus comentarios – Dijo mi madre.

– Sí, es verdad – Asentí lentamente.

"**Bueno." Le dije apresuradamente. "Supongo que eso significa que la practica está cancelada."**

– Buen intento – Dijo Dimitri riendo, me besó en la mejilla.

"**Estate tranquila y ponte en marcha." Ella me dio algo de entrenamiento de manoplas. Eran similares a guantes de boxeo, pero no tan espesos y voluminosos. Compartían el mismo propósito, sin embargo: para proteger tus manos y evitar rasguñar a tu oponente con las uñas.**

– Si tengo que decir algo… es mucho mejor que a siguieran con la estaca – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Ella estaba segura de que fue entonces cuando termine con un ojo morado.

"**Hemos estado trabajando en estacas de plata" le dije malhumorada, mientras empujaba mis manos en los guantes.**

"**Bueno, ahora estamos haciendo esto. Vamos"**

– Eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Adrian riendo – Pero va a estar interesante, ¿no?

– No – Dijimos mi madre y yo al unísono.

**Deseándolo me ha golpeado casi con la fuerza de un autobús en mi pie, aún así la he seguido hacia el centro del gimnasio. Su cabello rizado, fue amarrado hasta quedarse fuera de su forma habitual, mostrando la parte de atrás de su cuello. La piel se había cubierto de tatuajes. El más importante era una serpentina línea: la marca de la promesa, dada cuando los guardianes graduaron la academia como St. Vladimir y de acuerdo al servicio que ellos presentarían.**

– Es una marca interesante – Dije riendo – Cuando no la tienes, pero si marcas molnijas todo mundo parece sorprenderse

– ¿Hablas por experiencia? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

– Sí, y por mucha – Dije asintiendo.

**Por debajo de la marca es adjudicado cada vez que un guardián mata a un Strigoi. Se les forma en forma de relámpago el nombre que tomaron. Yo no podía evaluar el número exacto, pero diré que era una maravilla, ¡Mi mamá tenía un tatuaje a la izquierda de su cuello!**

– Eso es sorprendente – Dijo Lissa riendo – No pensé que tú lo fueras a admitir

– Todo es posible – Dije sonriendo.

– Muy posible – Dijo Dimitri a mi oído.

**Ella había ejercido una gran cantidad de muerte en su tiempo.**

**Cuando ella llegó al lugar que quería, se volvió a mí y adoptó una postura de ataque, esperando que ella saltara hacía mí, entonces y allí, yo rápidamente reflejé su posición.**

– ¿Qué van a hacer? – Preguntó Sydney levantando una ceja.

– Pronto lo sabremos – Dijo Adrian sin dejar de mirar el libro, ansioso.

"**¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Le pregunté.**

"**Movimientos básicos de ofensiva y defensiva. Usa las líneas rojas."**

– Es bueno recordar lo básico para que así no lo olvides nunca – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

– Sonaba como a una excusa – Murmuré desviando la mirada.

"**¿Eso es todo?" Le pregunté.**

**Ella saltó hacia mí, yo apenas la esquivé y tropecé con mis propios pies en el proceso. Apresuradamente, me he corregido.**

– Casi te vuelan la cabeza o algo peor – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Ya, sí, pudo ser peor – Dije mirando al vacío.

"**Bueno" dijo una voz que sonaba casi sarcástica. "Como tu pareces tan interesada en recordarme, yo no te he tenido que ver en cinco años, no tengo idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer."**

– ¿Algún motivo oculto? – Preguntó Abe con una expresión preocupada.

Mi madre lo miró fijamente, tamborileando los dedos en el césped y se encogió de hombros. Al parecer había uno, pero se negaba a decirlo. Quizá no sea nada.

**Ella se movió hacía mi de nuevo, y apenas volví a mantenerme dentro de las líneas para escapar de ella. Eso rápidamente se convirtió en el patrón.**

– Quien iba a decir que Rose escapa de una pelea – Dijo Eddie sorprendido.

– Eh, yo no estaba escapando – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Es solo que no tenía un buen momento para poder atacar

– Claro – Dijo riendo.

**Ella nunca me dio realmente la oportunidad de ir a la ofensiva. O tal vez yo no tenía las habilidades para hacerlo. Yo gasté todo mi tiempo defendiéndome, físicamente al menos. De mala gana, tuve que reconocer a mi misma que fue bueno. Realmente bueno. Por ciertamente, yo no iba a decirle eso.**

– El orgullo primero – Dijo Jill riendo.

– A veces el orgullo duele – Dije riendo suavemente.

"**¿Entonces qué?" Le pregunté. "¿esta es tu forma de maquillar tu negligencia?"**

– Oh dolor – Dijo Christian con una mueca – Vamos a ver, como sigue…

"**Esta es mi manera de hacer que tú te deshagas de ese chip en tu hombro. Lo único que has tenido es esa actitud conmigo desde que llegué. ¿Quieres pelear?"**

– No tenía que decirlo dos veces – Dijo Eddie – Seguro que va a pelear

– Te sorprenderá saber la respuesta – Me reí un poco.

**Su puño disparo y conectó con mi brazo.**

"**Entonces vamos a luchar. Punto."**

"**Punto." Me concedió. "Yo no quiero luchar, solo he estado tratando de hablar contigo."**

– ¿Cómo tratar de humillarla en clases es hablar? – Lissa levanto una ceja.

– Era una conversación inocente – Dije tranquila – Stan le pone color, y ella también

"**Cerrarme la boca en clases no se le llama precisamente hablar. Punto."**

**Gruñí por el resultado. Cuando inicié el entrenamiento con Dimitri me quejaba de que no era justo para mí luchar contra alguien un pie más alto que yo.**

– Siempre te quejas de la altura de los demás – Dijo Dimitri riendo un poco.

Me reí sin responder. Acomodándome junto a él, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**Él había señalado que al luchar contra un Strigoi éste iba a ser más alto que yo y que el viejo dicho es cierto: El tamaño no importa. Muchas veces pensé que me estaba dando falsas esperanzas, pero a juzgar por el rendimiento de mi mamá aquí, estaba empezando a creerle.**

– Genial – Dijo Dimitri besándome en la mejilla – Al fin lo has entendido

– Sí – Bufé rodando los ojos.

**Actualmente, nunca he luchado con alguien más pequeño que yo. Como soy una de las pocas niñas en la clase de los novatos, acepté que iba a ser siempre más pequeña y delgada que mis oponentes.**

– Mala idea – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza – No debes hacer suposiciones

– Ya lo sé – Dije tranquila.

**Pero mi madre era más pequeña y todavía no tenía nada, solo claramente musculo embalado en su cuerpecito.**

"**Yo tengo un estilo único de comunicación, eso es todo." Le dije.**

– Eso es verdad – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Ya estoy segura de que así es – Dijo Lissa riendo – Tu estilo de comunicación es casi tan malo como tu vocabulario, y son parte de lo mismo

Rodé los ojos.

"**Tú tienes una pequeña ilusión adolescente, que ha sido perjudicada de alguna manera durante los últimos 17 años." Su pie golpeó mi muslo. "Cuando en realidad, tú no has sido diferente a otro dhampir. Mejor aún, yo podría haberte enviado a vivir con mis primos. ¿Lo que quieres es ser una puta de sangre? ¿Es lo que querías?"**

– Uuuhhh – Dijeron algunos. Hubo un silencio.

– El ambiente se siente pesado – Dijo Adrian moviendo las manos – Puedo cortar el aire con esto

– Sí – Me estremecí un poco.

**El término "puta de sangre" siempre me hizo retroceder. Se trataba de un término aplicado a las madres solteras dhampir que decidieron criar a sus hijos en vez de convertirse en guardianas. Estas mujeres tienen a menudo, "negocios" con hombres Moroi –ella miró hacia abajo- ya que a pesar que no había otra cosa que pudiese haber hecho, la verdad era esa, los hombres Moroi terminaban casándose con mujeres Moroi.**

– Honestamente, Dimitri, aquello no debí haberlo dicho – Dijo mi madre mirándolo – Nada de eso y la forma en como Rose… bueno, las defendió…

– ¿Lo hiciste? – Me miró sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa.

– Sí. Hablamos aquella vez y lograste darme una perspectiva diferente – Dije sonriendo – Y claro, el viaje y la estancia con tu familia… solo lo reforzaron – Fruncí el ceño mirando acusadoramente a Sydney – Aunque ella pensó que yo iba a convertirme en una

– Ya me disculpe – Dijo ella – Enserio, pero todo parecía muy mal desde mi punto de vista

Sonreí – Sí, lo sé. Solo estaba bromeando

– Bien, me alegra que las cosas estén bien – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

**El término "puta de sangre" vino del hecho de que a las mujeres dhampir se les permite beber la sangre del hombre durante el sexo. En nuestro mundo, solo los humanos dan sangre. Lo que un dhampir hacía era sucio y perverso, especialmente durante las relaciones sexuales. Sospecho que solo unas pocas mujeres dhampir hicieron eso, pero injustamente, el término se aplica para todas. **

– Sí. No todas lo hacen – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Muchas de ellas son respetadas, sin embargo, a muchas de ellas… como viste… no parece importarles

– Hm, sí – Asentí.

**Yo le he dado sangre a Lissa cuando estábamos huyendo, y aunque había sido un acto necesario, el estigma aún quedó conmigo.**

– Y supongo que la pelea que se aproxima no ayuda en nada – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No – Dije – No lo hace

"**No, por supuesto. Yo no quiero ser una puta de sangre." Mi respiración se estaba tornando cada vez más pesada. "Y no son todas así, actualmente solo unos pocos lo son."**

"**Traen esa reputación en sí mismas." Ella gruñó.**

Sentí los músculos de Dimitri contraerse, queriendo tratar de contradecir, pero por respeto no lo hacía. Le froté el brazo tratando de consolarlo, de evitar que se enfureciera, y así funciono.

– Lo siento – Murmuró apenas, mirándome. Le sonreí.

**Yo esquivé su bofetada. "Ellas deben hacer su deber como guardianes, no continuar como tontas teniendo aventuras con los Moroi."**

"**Ellas están criando sus hijos" Yo gruñí. Quería gritar pero no podía perder el oxígeno. "Algo de lo que tú nunca sabrías nada. Además, ¿eres tú igual que ellas?... No veo un anillo en tu dedo ¿Mi papá no era solo una aventura para ti?"**

– Ay no Rose, ahora entiendo – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No me gusta a donde va la conversación – Dijo Abe preocupado – Niña, tienes la boca grande, ¿lo sabías?

– Sí – Dije tranquila – Lo sé

**Su rostro se volvió duro… lo que quiere decir que tenía esa expresión cuando estás a punto de golpear a tu hija.**

– Te lo mereces – Dijo Christian riendo – Para tu suerte están en un entrenamiento

– Yo no diría eso – Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"**Eso" dijo de un modo tirante. "es algo de lo que tú no tienes idea. Punto."**

– Tiene razón, Rose – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – Levante una ceja – ¿Mía por no saber nada de quién era mi padre y la relación que tuvo con ella, o de ella por nunca decirme nada?

Todos me miraron. Ok. Mi comentario podría sonar acusador e injusto, quizá, pero no tenía ninguna intención de que sonara brusco. Ella me miró fijamente, pensando en mi pregunta y finalmente suspiró, sin sonreír.

– Mía – Dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– No tiene importancia – Dije tranquila.

**Me contraje de dolor con el golpe pero estaba feliz de ver que le había atizado a un nervio. Yo no tenía idea de quien había sido mi padre, el único fragmento de información que tuve fue que era un turco. **

– ¿Cómo sabías eso? – Pregunto Abe.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Es posible que yo tenga la curva figura de mi madre y su linda cara aunque yo podría decir que la mía es mucho más bonita que la de ella hoy en día; pero el resto de mi colorido viene de él.**

Todos se rieron y estoy segura de que eso proviene de la carita bonita. Tanto Abe como Janine me miraban con una sonrisa divertidos, ocultando orgullo, y dulce.

– Si tiene una carita bonita, pero llena de peligro – Dijo Lissa acercándose a mí y pellizcando mi mejilla como cuando eres niño y tus parientes mayores te dicen "que lindo estás" y cosas así.

– Ya, Liss – Me reí cuando ella me soltó.

Dimitri se rió y me besó en mi mejilla ahora adolorida.

**Ligeramente de piel bronceada, con el pelo y ojos oscuros.**

– Cabello rebelde – Dije riendo.

– Niña, nos parecemos más de lo que crees – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa de orgullo – Y de hecho, lo mejor que pudiste heredar de mí es tu capacidad de pensar

– Dirás de meterse en problemas – Dijo Janine riendo. Todos se rieron.

"**¿Qué sucedió?" Le pregunté. "¿Estuviste en alguna misión en Turquía? ¿Lo conociste en algún bazar local? ¿O fue incluso más barato que eso? ¿Se te da eso de ir a lo Darwin y escoger al tipo con más probabilidades de transmitir los genes guerreros a su descendencia?"**

– Rose, estás metiendo la pata en grande – Dijo Lissa con un gemido – No me sorprende la forma en como llegaste a mi habitación. Sí, te lo tenías bien merecido

– Es posible – Dije riendo. Lissa me miró como si no tuviera remedio y luego miró a mi madre.

– Yo hablo enserio, aunque no fue lo mejor, pero si se lo tenía merecido – Dijo.

– Quizás exagere –

– No. Ella se busco – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿De qué lado estás? – Pregunté molesta.

– Del lado del bien – Dijo con un tono obvio.

– Adrian, continua – Dijo Abe serio.

"**Es decir, sé que solo me tuviste porque era tu deber, así que tú tenías que asegurarte de tener el mejor espécimen."**

"**Rosemarie." Advirtió a través de sus dientes apretados. "Por una vez en tu vida ¡Cállate!"**

Pegué un salto cuando Adrian grito a todo pulmón aquello último, y no fui la única. Todos se inclinaron hacia delante, esperando saber que iba a suceder.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Estoy empañando tu preciosa reputación? Es justo como tú me dijiste: no eres diferente a otra dhampir, solo follar con él y…"**

Todos nos miraron a mí y a mi madre, esperando saber que había sucedido. Adrian trago saliva y luego leyó el resto.

**Hay una razón por la que dicen "El orgullo va antes de la caída". Yo estaba tan atrapada en mi propio triunfo engreído que dejé de prestarle atención a mis pies.**

**Estaba demasiado cerca de la línea roja. Salir de la línea significaría otro punto para ella, así que debía permanecer dentro y esquivarla al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente, solo podía realizar uno de dos trabajos.**

– Ya no entiendo nada – Dijo Christian confundido.

**Su puño llegó volando hacia mí, rápido y duro y, tal vez lo más importante, un poco superior a las normas permitidas por esta clase de ejercicio.**

**Impactó mi rostro con la fuerza de un camión pequeño y volé hacia atrás, golpeando el duro suelo del gimnasio y después mi cabeza. Y yo estaba fuera de las líneas. Maldita sea.**

– ¿Tú la golpeaste? – Preguntó Abe sorprendido – Fuera de las normas permitidas

– Sí… – Dijo ella preocupada – Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero ella estaba hablando y cada vez decía más cosas que me hacían enojar, lo hice sin pensar

– Aquí termino el super auto-control – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza, con desaprobación – No eres mejor que ella

Yo no comenté nada, pero vi una sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre. Eso me pareció extraño, pero por alguna razón me hizo sonreír a mí también. Me tenía merecido el golpe, sí, muy merecido, pero habría preferido que otro lado de mí quedara moreteado y adolorido, no mi rostro. De preferencia hubiera sido mejor si estuviera dentro de las normas permitidas.

**La cabeza me palpitaba de dolor y mi visión se volvió borrosa y brillante. En unos segundos, mi madre estaba inclinada sobre mí.**

"**¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?" Su voz sonaba ronca y frenética. El mundo nadaba. En un momento vinieron otras personas y yo acabé en algún lugar de la clínica de la Academia.**

– Ouch… – Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor.

– Al menos estaba preocupada – Dijo Adrian con una mueca.

– No me dio la impresión – Dije tranquila.

– Más que eso, algo asustada – Dijo mi madre con un suspiro pesado.

**Allí alguien iluminó con una luz mis ojos, y comenzó a hacerme preguntas increíblemente idiotas.**

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

– Tenías una contusión – Dijeron riendo.

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Es parte de la rutina – Dijo Lissa riendo – Luego de un golpe en la cabeza, al terminar en la enfermería, esas preguntas se hacen para ver si tienes amnesia o algo por el estilo

– Igual parecían increíblemente idiotas – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Mi nombre, mi cumpleaños… realmente es tonto

– Es rutina – Dijo Dimitri – Es necesario para saber como te encuentras

– Pues sus respuestas dan a conocer eso, ella piensa que son tontas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Bizqueé un poco por la luz.**

"**Su nombre." Reconocí a la doctora Olendzki por la luz.**

"**Usted sabe mi nombre"**

– Ay Rose, no tienes que ser así – Gimió Lissa.

"**Quiero que me digas."**

"**Rose. Rose Hathaway."**

"**¿Sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"**

– Esa era una pregunta tonta – Dije rápidamente.

– No, es para saber si tienes amnesia – Dijo Sydney con un tono obvio.

"**Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas estúpidas? ¿Perdió mi historial?"**

– Y con eso confirmamos que ella está bien – Se rió Christian.

**La doctora Olendzki dio un suspiro exasperado y se marchó, teniendo la molesta luz con ella. "Creo que está bien" Oí decir a alguien. **

"**Quiero mantenerla aquí por el resto de día de la escuela, solo para asegurarme que no tenga ninguna contusión."**

– No era por mi memoria – Levante una ceja.

– Primero la memoria, luego la contusión. ¿Rose, no prestas atención en clases? – Preguntó Eddie levantando una ceja – Pensé que la biología era tu materia favorita

– Más o menos – Dije.

**Desde luego, yo no quería tener un guardián cerca de mí fuera de clases.**

**Pasé el día entrando y saliendo del sueño, porque la Dra. Olendzki me mantenía despierta para hacerme pruebas. También me dio una bolsa de hielo y me dijo que la mantuviese cerca de mi cara.**

– Va a doler, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– No tienes idea – Dije.

**Cuando la academia finalizara las clases, ella me consideraría suficiente bien para salir.**

"**Lo juro Rose. Creo que deberías tener una tarjeta de paciente frecuente." Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

– ¿Lo ven? Se los dije – Asentí con firmeza.

Todos se rieron un poco.

– Sí necesitas una – Dimitri me besó en la mejilla – Tuviste muchos accidentes

– Ese no fue un accidente – Sacudí la cabeza. Apreté los puños con fuerza cerca de mi pecho y luego me incline hacia delante, mirando el césped enojada – Uy y lo peor de todo es que Mia pudo burlarse de mí. Me gano la pelea – Alcé la voz y la cabeza al cielo molesta e impotente. Si había algo que yo odiaba era perder.

– ¿Te topaste con Mia? – Pregunto Eddie sorprendido – Oh Diablos, ese no fue tu día

"**A excepción de las personas con problemas crónicos como las alergias y el asma, no creo que haya visto aquí cualquier otro estudiante como te he visto tan a menudo en un período tan corto de tiempo."**

– Veamos: Natalie, Natalie, mi madre – Dije – Sí, ninguna fui yo

– Creo que tuviste más que eso, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Lissa.

– No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Solo sé que a ella le gustaba bromear sobre mis heridas – Dije riendo un poco.

"**Gracias", dije, no estoy realmente segura de que quería el honor. "¿Entonces, no hay contusión?"**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, vas a sentir algo de dolor, sin embargo, te daré algo antes de que te vayas." Su sonrisa palideció y de repente parecía nerviosa. "Para ser honesta, Rose, creo que la mayoría de los daños ocurridos son, bueno, tu cara."**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sonya levantando una ceja. Yo ya sospechaba que Eddie, Adrian y Christian suponían que se debía a mi ojo morado. Solo apunte a Adrian para que siguiera leyendo.

**Me disparé de la cama. "¿Qué quiere decir «la mayoría de los daños le sucedieron a mi cara»"**

– Alguien está alterada – Se rió Mikhail – No puede ser tan malo

– Ni te imaginas – Dije.

**Ella hizo un gesto hacía el espejo que estaba encima del fregadero, al otro lado de la habitación. Corría hacia él y vi mi reflejo. "Hi…"**

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté levantando una ceja. Sabiendo que yo dije algo y no fue hasta la mitad.

– Rose, no quiero decir eso. No tengo tu fino vocabulario – Dijo Adrian con una mueca.

– ¿Mi fino vocabulario? – Pregunte – Es divertido…

– No diré esas palabras – Dijo Adrian – Y mucho menos las voy a gritar

– Solo son unas palabras – Dije.

– Yo lo haré – Se quejo Abe. Tomó el libro y luego hizo una mueca – Ouuhhh… sí… tienes razón. Esto no deberíamos oírlo

Fruncí el ceño. Tomando el libro, rodé los ojos y busque las "palabras prohibidas" tras una pequeña búsqueda las encontré. Mire a ambos.

– Dice… –

"**HIJA DE PUTA grrr"**

Una vez que termine de leerlas devolví el libro a Adrian, mi madre me miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Hay que hacer algo con tu vocabulario – Dijo Dimitri – Razón por la cual no quiero enseñarte en ruso

– En ruso nadie se quejaría porque nadie sabría que estoy diciendo – Dije.

– Yo sí – Dijo riendo.

– Bien, ya paso lo malo, sigamos con lo peor – Dijo riendo Adrian.

**Manchas rojo purpura cubrían la parte superior del lado izquierdo de mi cara, en particular cerca de los ojos. Desesperadamente, me di la vuelta para hacerle frente a ella.**

"**Esto va a desaparecer pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Si mantengo hielo sobre ella?"**

– Te lo merecías en parte – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

**Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "El hielo puede ayudar… pero me temo que vas a tener un ojo negro malo. Es probable que esté peor mañana, pero debe aclarar en una semana o algo así. Tú volverás a la normalidad antes de tiempo."**

– Pobre Rose, un ojito morado – Se burló Eddie.

– No ayudes – Dije.

**Salí de la clínica en un aturdimiento que no tenía nada que ver con mi lesión en la cabeza. ¿Claro en una semana o algo así? ¿Cómo podría la Dra. Olendzki hablar tan a la ligera acerca de esto? ¿No darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? Iba a parecer un mutante de la Nvidad y la mayoría del viaje de esquí. Tenía un ojo negro. Un maldito ojo negro**

**Y mi madre me lo había dado.**

– Uhhh ha terminado – Dijo Adrian riendo. Entregándole el libro a Abe.

– Mierda – Solté, frotando suavemente mi ojo – Eso ha dolido un poco

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Que mi orgullo caiga… – Dije suspirando.

– Eres muy orgullosa – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí, bueno… – Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando escuche a alguien comenzó a gritar. Fruncí el ceño poniéndome en pie, preparada para una batalla o algo, cuando parpadeé confundida.

No eran gritos de terror.

– ¿Qué sucede allí? – Preguntó mi madre levantándonos también.

Eran gritos de alegría.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y siento tener que ir al grano tan pronto.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Puede que sí, puede que no. Yo tengo mis propios planes.

- lezly66: Fue divertida esa parte, me ha gustado, pero como dije en el otro comentario. Yo tengo mis planes para eso

Bueno eso ha sido todo y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Leyendo el capítulo 7

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 7:

.: Rose :.

Escuche los gritos de alegría no muy a lo lejos. Fruncí el ceño bajando la guardia un poco y aligerando la presión en mis hombros. Dimitri me tomo de ambos para calmarme, entonces fruncí el ceño mirando a un grupo de personas que parecían reunirse entre sí.

– Deben ser familiares o algo – Dijo Lissa mirándolos.

– Pues parece que no se han visto en bastante tiempo – Comenté.

Suspiré volviendo a sentarme. No había necesidad de alterarme aún por una pelea, pero tenía una mala espina por la situación.

– Quizá nada de que preocuparse – Dijo mi madre encontrándose con la mirada de otros guardianes que vigilaban a lo lejos.

– Hm – Asentí.

– Bueno, ya señoritas, ahora si es mi turno de leer – Dijo Abe emocionado – ¿O es que hay algo de que deba preocuparme por que esté escrito?

– No tengo idea – Dije mirando aún al grupo de chicas que se reunía.

– Capítulo 7 – Miré a Abe y asentí lentamente.

**Irritada empujé las puertas que conducían al dormitorio de los Moroi. La nieve se arremolinó detrás de mí y algunas personas me observaron mientras entraba.**

– Seguro todos preguntándose que te sucedió – Se burló Adrian.

– Para entonces ya lo sabían – Dije sin mirarlo. Desvié la mirada al grupo de chicas hasta que una mano se agito frente a mí.

– Concéntrate en el libro – Dijo Christian riendo.

Sonreí maliciosa – Te tocará leer después

– Gran cosa – Dijo despreocupado.

**No me sorprendió que varios de ellos me mirasen dos veces. Tragando fuertemente, me obligue a no reaccionar. Todo estaría bien. No tenía por que enloquecer. Los novatos nos heríamos todo el tiempo. Lo raro era no mancarse.**

– Sí, puedes decir eso, pero todos sabemos que no fue en clase – Se rió Eddie. Rodé los ojos dándole un puñetazo en el hombro – Auch – Dejo de reír.

**Tengo que reconocer que esto era más evidente que la mayoría de las lesiones, pero podría vivir con ella hasta que se curase, ¿verdad? Y no era como si alguien supiese como me lo había hecho.**

– Pensé que dijiste que… – Intentó decir Jill.

– Sé lo que dije – La interrumpí.

"**¿Ey Rose, es cierto que tu madre te golpeo?"**

– Alguien lo sabía – Dijo Sydney.

**Me congelé. Reconocería esa voz de soprano en cualquier lugar. Girándome lentamente, miré a los profundos ojos azules de Mia Rinaldi. Rizado cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro que sería lindo si no tuviese esa maliciosa sonrisa.**

– Estoy confundida, ¿es un cumplido? – Pregunto Sydney confundida.

– Así parece – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

**Un año más joven que yo, Mia se había confrontado con Lissa (y conmigo por defecto) en una guerra por ver quien podía arrasar con la vida de la otra más rápido –una guerra, que debo añadir que ella comenzó. Le había robado el exnovio de Lissa- a pesar de que Lissa finalmente había decidido que no lo quería- y había difundido todo tipo de rumores.**

– Lo haces sonar como un tráiler de películas – Se rió Lissa.

Hm... Seguía mirando al grupo de chicas siendo llamada por la atención de ellas. Eran cinco chicas, todas hablando y hablando, pero una de ellas de ellas no dejaba de mirar hacia aquí. No la podía distinguir bien a distancia, pero podía ver unos rizos en su cabello.

– Ya deja de mirar – Dijo Lissa cambiando de posición y sentándose a mi lado.

– Bien – Dije con una mueca, volviendo a mirar a Abe.

**Lo admito, el odio de Mia no era injustificado. El hermano mayor de Lissa, André –que murió en el mismo accidente de coche que técnicamente me "mato"- había utilizado a Mia cuando ella era una estudiante de primer año. Si no fuese por que ahora era una zorra, sentiría lástima por ella.**

– Que bien que no está aquí para escucharte – Dijo Eddie riéndose – Quizá podríamos ver una pelea entre ustedes

– Somos… amigas – Dije con una mueca, aún me parecía tan extraño serlo.

**Él había actuado incorrectamente, y aunque podía entender su rabia, no creo que sea justo que lo pague con Lissa, tal y como ella hizo.**

– Tienes toda la razón – Dijo Christian mirando a Lissa con una sonrisa.

– Yo siempre la tengo –

– Ego – Dijo Lissa dándome un pequeño empujón.

**Lissa y yo técnicamente al final habíamos ganado la guerra, pero Mia inexplicablemente había conseguido volver a la cima.**

– ¿Cuándo le ganamos? – Me miró confundida.

– Cuando mi puño atizo en su nariz y cuando decidiste salir con él – Apunté a Christian despreocupada – Es decir… cuando…

– Deje estar con los aristócratas – Terminó por mí asintiendo con una sonrisa.

**No andaba en la misma élite que andaba antes, pero había construido un pequeño contingente de amigos. Maliciosos o no, los líderes fuertes siempre atraen seguidores.**

– Eso es verdad – Sonrió Abe con orgullo.

– Por eso a él lo llaman Zmey – Dijo Sydney sonriendo un poco.

**Descubrí, que el 90% de las veces, la respuesta más eficaz era ignorarla.**

– ¿Enserio? – Eddie me miró como si yo estuviera usando sarcasmo o algo. Yo asentí – Si cada vez que se ven hay un campo de batalla

– Abe… lee… e ilumínalo – Dije riendo.

**Pero había terminado de cruzar el otro 10% porque era imposible ignorar a alguien que le estaba anunciando a todo el mundo que tu madre te había golpeado –incluso si era cierto.**

Todos se rieron divertidos. Yo sonreí un poco.

– Vale… – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Deje de caminar y me giré. Mia se detuvo cerca de una máquina expendedora, a sabiendas de que había llamado mi atención. No me preocupé en preguntar como sabía que mi madre me había dejado el ojo morado. Las cosas raramente se quedaban en secreto por aquí.**

– Pero ella pudo… – Intento decir Jill.

– Habían más personas – Dijo Sydney – Adrian lo leyó. ¿Recuerdas? Aparecieron más personas antes de que ella quedara inconsciente

– Que atenta – Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

**Cuando vio mi cara, sus ojos crecieron con deleite. "Vaya. Hablando de una cara que solo una madre podría amar."**

**Ha. Que bueno. Si fuese otra persona le hubiese aplaudido la broma.**

– ¿Enserio? – Lissa me miró con una ceja levantada y desconfianza.

– Claro que no – Dije a la defensiva – Le habría partido la cara luego de un comentario sarcástico

– ¿Y por qué a Mia no? – Preguntó Christian.

– Porque tenía otra forma de responder – Dije tranquila, recargándome junto a Dimitri.

Él no dijo nada, pero me abrazó por los hombros.

"**Bueno, tú eres una especialista en lesiones en la cara", le dije. "¿Cómo está tu nariz?"**

– Buena esa – Dijo Eddie riendo un poco.

**La helada sonrisa de Mia se torció un poco, pero no se dio por vencida. Le había roto la nariz hace un mes –en el baile de entre todos los sitios posibles,- y aunque la nariz ya se había curado, ahora estaba un poco torcida.**

– Rose – Todos se rieron un poco.

– Eres salvaje – Miré a Dimitri levantando la cabeza hacia arriba – Y peligrosa

– Peligrosamente salvaje – Dije riendo. Él me sonrió besándome en los labios fugazmente.

**La Cirugía Plástica probablemente se lo hubiese arreglado, pero según tenía entendido con el poco dinero que tenía su familia, de momento no era posible.**

– Eso es cruel – Dijo Lissa.

– No tanto – Dije tranquila.

"**Está mejor", respondió con remilgo. "Afortunadamente, me lo rompió una perra psicótica, y no alguien de la familia."**

– ¿No es igual de malo? – Preguntó Eddie levantando una ceja.

– No desde ese punto de vista – Sacudí la cabeza. Maldita sea, yo odio admitirlo, pero Mia tenía razón.

**Le di mi mejor sonrisa psicótica. "Que mal. La familia te puede golpear por accidente. Las perras psicóticas tienen a volver por más."**

– Buen punto – Dijo Jill sonriendo – Pero… ¿por qué te llamaste a ti misma así?

– Trataba de ganar la pelea – Dije tranquila.

**Amenazarla con violencia física suele ser una buena táctica con ella, pero teníamos personas a nuestro alrededor como para una preocupación legítima para ella. Y Mia lo sabía. No es que no atacase a alguien en esas condiciones –diablos, yo hacía eso muchas veces- pero estaba intentando mantener mi palabra de intentar controlar mis impulsos.**

– Ojalá lo hubieras recordado en la práctica antes de abrir la boca – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero el sonido de un celular me llamó la atención – ¿Enserio? ¿Pensé que los habíamos dejado en silencio? ¿Quién es el rompe reglas?

– Ahm, Rose, es el tuyo – Dijo Lissa riendo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y lo saque.

– Oh sí, es una alarma – Dije con una mueca – Ups

Todos se rieron un poco. Tras apagar el celular sonreí mirando a Abe para que siguiera.

"**A mí no me parece un accidente", dijo. "¿No tenéis normas que prohíben golpear en la cara? Quiero decir, eso parece realmente fuera de las fronteras."**

– Estoy confundido… Sabemos que estabas enojada y todo, pero aún así ¿la golpeaste a posta? – Preguntó Abe. Ella apenas se encogió de hombros timidamente, algo que nunca, pero nunca, he visto.

**Abrí la boca para responderle, pero nada salió. Tenía razón. Mi lesión era fuera de las fronteras; en este tipo de combate, no se puede golpear por encima del cuello. Esto era muy por encima de la línea prohibitiva.**

**Mia vio mi vacilación, y era como si el mañana de Navidad hubiese llegado una semana antes para ella. Hasta ese momento, creo nunca antes en nuestra relación antagónica me había quedado sin palabras.**

– Te has dejado vencer por Mia – Dijo Jill sorprendida.

Gruñí chirriando los dientes. Lissa me dio una palmadita en el hombro y Dimitri me frotó un brazo. Así no hemos llegado a ningún lado.

"**Niñas", dijo una áspera voz femenina. La Moroi que atendía la recepción nos lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Esto es un pasillo no una sala. Decídanse, o entren o salgan"**

**Por un segundo, romperle la nariz a Mia de nuevo parecía la mejor idea del mundo –al infierno con la detención o suspensión. Después de respirar profundamente, decidí que irme era lo correcto.**

– Ah, pero… ¿¡EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO!? – Adrian me miró estupefacto – ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas roto la nariz de nuevo? Pequeña Dhampir, esperaba más de ti

– Ya… – Dije suspirando – Me pareció que era lo correcto – Hice una mueca – Aunque odio no haberle atizado

– Pobrecita – Dijo Lissa con un falso tono de compasión.

**Fui hasta las escaleras y subí las habitaciones de las niñas. Por encima de mi hombro, oí que me día Mia, "No te preocupes, Rose. Desaparecerá. Además, a los chicos no es tu cara lo que les interesa."**

– Eso no es verdad – Miré a Dimitri confundida. Y él me hizo un gesto – No a todos

– ¿Estás en desacuerdo con Mia, verdad? – Levante una ceja no comprendiendo bien de que hablaba.

– Por supuesto – Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– Bien – Dije suspirando pesadamente.

**Treinta segundos más tarde, golpeé la puerta de Lissa con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que mi muñeca no hubiese roto la madera.**

– A mí me sorprendió que tuvieras tanta fuerza – Dijo ella riendo – Te juro que pensé que había un ejército del otro lado y no que eras tú

Rodé los ojos riendo.

**Abrió lentamente mirando alrededor.**

"**¿Fuiste tú? Pensé que eras un ejército de –Oh Dios mío." Sus cejas se elevaron cuando vio mi cara. "¿Qué paso?"**

– ¿Cómo no sabías de eso si toda la escuela lo sabía? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– No sabía que tan malo era – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**¿No has oído? Debes ser la única de la academia que no lo sabe", me quejé. "Déjame entrar y te cuento."**

**Acostándome en su cama, le conté todo lo que había pasado. Se horrorizó.**

– De hecho, esperaste unos minutos antes de contarme la verdadera razón por la que te golpearon – Se quejó ella – Tenías que partir por el inicio

– Ah, eso quiere decir que estabas de acuerdo con Mia – Dije acusándola.

– En parte, creo que tenía razón de golpearte – Dijo ella.

– Sí tenía razón – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Escuché que te habías herido pero pensé que era solo una de las cosas normales," dijo.**

**Miré el techo, sintiéndome miserable. "La peor parte es que Mia tenía razón. No fue un accidente."**

"**¿Estás diciendo que tu madre te lo hizo a propósito?"**

– Yo no puedo creer que le hayas creído a Mia – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No puedo creer que la hayas defendido – Dije.

– Una de las dos tenía que hacerlo – Dejo en claro aquello. Me reí ligeramente entre dientes.

– Supongo –

**Cuando no respondí, la voz de Lissa se llenó de incredulidad. "Vamos, ella no haría eso. De ninguna manera."**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella es la perfecta Janine Hathaway, maestra en controlar su temperamento? A veces, también es la perfecta Janine Hathaway, maestra de la lucha y del control de sus acciones. De una manera u otra, se equivoco."**

– ¿No te disculpaste? – Preguntó Abe mirándola.

– Sí, lo hice, pero… – Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y yo silbe desviando la mirada – Creo que no me estaba escuchando…

– No tiene remedio – Sacudió la cabeza Abe.

"**Sí, bueno," dijo Lissa. "Creo que tropezar y perder la fuerza es más probable que de que lo hiciera a propósito. Tendría que perder la calma de verdad para hacerlo a propósito."**

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí, me encogí de hombros sintiéndome como una niña pequeña siendo regañada, lo que es raro porque nunca me siento así… excepto por aquella vez con Sydney.

Quizá si se me fue la mano con mis comentarios, ya sea para bien o para mal, molesta o no, con o sin rencor; se me fue la mano.

"**Bueno, ella estaba hablando conmigo. Eso es suficiente para que cualquiera pierda la paciencia. Y yo la acusé de acostarse con mi padre porque era una buena opción evolutiva."**

– Hubieras partido por allí – Dijo Lissa mirándome. Sonreí un poco.

"**Rose", murmuró Lissa. "Creo que olvidaste contarme eso. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"**

"**Porque probablemente sea cierto".**

– Claro que no – Dijo Abe mirándome serio, fijamente.

Lo miré fijamente también. Él no estaba mintiendo, realmente decía aquello con sinceridad; sin embargo, en mi defensa, no lo parecía entonces. Una mujer que apenas me conocía y un hombre que yo desconocía, sip, esos eran mis padres.

Viéndolos ahora sí podía asegurar que se amaban, ahora lo parecía, antes… antes quizá si se amaban también. Todo lo que sé es que el oficio de ambos fue lo que hizo que me quedara en la academia durante toda mi vida.

– Hm, claro – Asentí.

"**Pero tendrías que haber sabido que eso la irritaría. ¿Por qué la provocaste? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer las paces con ella?"**

– Quizá Lissa sea la única persona en el mundo que quería que hicieran las paces – Se rió Eddie.

– No – Apunté a Dimitri – Él también

Ambos se rieron compartiendo una sonrisa. Yo gruñí, buscando con la mirada, algún vendedor o una tienda. Ya comenzaba a entrarme hambre.

**Me senté. "¿Hacer las paces con ella? Me puso un ojo morado. Probablemente a propósito. ¿Cómo puedo hacer las paces con alguien así?"**

– Yo lo intente – Dijo mi madre.

– Y yo no estaba escuchando, creo – Dije pensativa.

– Como siempre – Suspiró Mikhail.

Sonreí ligeramente.

**Lissa solo negó con la cabeza y camino hasta el espejo para mirar su maquillaje. Los sentimientos a través de nuestra conexión eran de frustración y exasperación. Vacilando en el fondo tenía un poco de anticipación, también. **

– ¿Qué querías que sintiera? ¿Emoción por lo que dijiste? – Me miró algo molesta – A veces no puedo entender como es que tu cerebro y tu boca no conectan

– ¡Eh! – La miré ofendida – Y a mí me parece que tú estás pasando mucho tiempo con Christian

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Christian en esto? – Preguntó enojada. El aludido nos miró levantando una ceja, confundido y a la vez extrañado. Yo miré a Lissa y al igual que en la historia aquellos sentimientos de frustración y exasperación recorrieron mi ser chocando mis propios sentimientos de ofensa e indignación.

– Chicas ya – Dimitri nos tomo del hombro – No van a pelear por algo tan tonto como el pasado

– Cierto – Dijo Christian preocupado – ¿Qué paso con esos quince años de amistad?

Miré a Sparky fijamente y luego miré a mi alrededor. Nuevamente vi al grupo de chicas, hablando no muy a lo lejos y al igual que antes, una de ellas estaba mirando fijamente hacia aquí, pero en cuanto se dio cuanta de que yo la observaba, cambio su vista a sus amigas.

– Sorry – Dije mirando a Lissa.

Ella levanto una ceja y se rió – ¿Desde cuándo hablas otro idioma?

– Desde que en la universidad me obligan – Bufé – Gracias a Dios que estamos de vacaciones

– Hm, sí, tienes razón – Dijo ella.

– Uy, mataría por unas donas o algo – Dije suspirando pesadamente – Muero de hambre

– Hay una tienda cerca de aquí, podemos ir al terminar el capítulo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Torcí los labios – Eso sería esperar mucho

– ¿Qu-qué? – Ambas miramos a los demás que nos miraban estupefactos.

– Se estaban peleando hace tan solo dos segundos y ahora hacen planes para comer – Dijo Adrian estupefacto – ¿Por qué?

Mire a Lissa y ambas nos encogimos de hombros.

– Somos mejores amigas. Se supone que después de unos segundos las peleas entre nosotras terminan tan rápido como vinieron – Explicó Lissa tranquila.

– Excepto cuando son por algo verdaderamente importante, ¿verdad? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– Sí – Asintió con la cabeza.

– La amistad de las chicas es rara – Comentó Abe volviendo a mirar el libro.

**Ahora que ya le había contado todo, tuve la paciencia necesaria para examinarla. Su pelo largo tenía una perfección que solo conseguía con horas de dedicado trabajo con el secador y cepillo.**

– Gracias – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Al fin alguien lo entiende. Tal vez otras personas deberían aprender de ti

La miré confundida, sin saber de que estaba hablando.

– Vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía – Dijo Christian – Y por favor, ¿aprender de Rose? Preferiría morir

Mire a Christian de mala gana y luego miré a Lissa – ¿De qué hablan?

– Se quejo conmigo porque llegue un poco tarde a nuestra cena de aniversario y no entiende que mi cabello necesitaba _horas_ de preparación – Me explico Lissa.

Miré nuevamente a Christian y me reí un poco. Él miró a Lissa, y suspiró.

– Dimitri también se queja cuando me arreglo – Dije con pesar – Dice que son muchas horas en el baño

Lo escuche gemir de mala gana y luego suspiró exasperado.

– Hombre, cuando se trata de chicas nadie las entiende – Dijo Christian.

– Lo sé – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo.

Tanto Lissa como yo los miramos fijamente.

– Hombres – Dijimos al unísono. Nos sonreímos.

– ¿Puedo seguir? – Pregunto Abe.

– Sí – Sonreí.

"**Estás estupenda. ¿Qué sucede?"**

**Sus sentimientos cambiaron un poco, su irritación conmigo disminuyo. "Después voy a quedar con Christian."**

– Uy, por favor dime que eso no es lo que quieres que Christian lea – Dijo Lissa alarmada, mirándome preocupada.

Sonreí maliciosa. Ella sabía que había sido algo personal y lo último que quería era que supieran que ese día ella y Christian habían hecho el amor, pero bueno, ¿qué más iba a decir? Solo la verdad. Además, ella leyó como yo casi lo hago con Dimitri así que no veo el problema y siendo honesta no es la gran cosa, tuve que salir disparada de su mente.

– Rose – Gimió Lissa – Eso no puede estar escrito. Es personal

– Pues lo está, le he echado una revisada – Dije despreocupada – Y el hechizo de lujuria también era personal

– Sí, pero estamos aquí para… – Sus palabras murieron. Me miró a los ojos, con una carita de cachorrro suplicante y yo sentí algo removerse dentro de mí. Me mordí el labio inferior preguntándome si yo era capaz de hacerle eso a mi amiga, de dejar expuesta su cita, pero rápidamente recordé algo _Vamos a leer el libro completo_.

– Lo siento – Dije – Liss, te quiero, pero tú querías leer el libro no yo

Ella gimió exasperada – Es personal

– Mis pensamientos y el hechizo de lujuria también lo eran y aún así todo mundo se enteró de eso – Dije con una sonrisa molesta. Ella se rió.

– ¿Por qué diablos tuve que tener está idea? – Preguntó en un murmullo. Me reí dándole un ligero empujón.

– Relájate, realmente no es mucho… creo – Dije dudando un poco, pero sonreí confiada – No vas a morir

Me sonrió – Vale

– ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? – Pregunto Christian.

– No – Dije desinteresada en escucharlo. Abe se rió – Sigue leyendo viejo

**Durante varios minutos, me había sentido como en los viejos tiempos, solamente Lissa y yo. Solo nosotras, quedando y hablando. Al mencionar a Christian, así como la comprensión de que ella me dejaría pronto para ir con él, provocó sentimientos negros en mi pecho… sentimientos que tenía que admitir a regañadientes que eran celos. Naturalmente, no le dije nada.**

– Oh Rose – Lissa me abrazó – Lo siento tanto

Sonreí divertida.

"**Vaya. ¿Y qué hizo para que te prepares así? ¿Rescato huérfanos de un edificio en llamas? Si lo hizo, mejor asegúrate de que no fue él el que prendió las llamas."**

– Que graciosa – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos – Se nota que estabas celosa

Lo fulmine con la mirada en un intento de que se asustara, y funciono. No dijo nada más, y apenas se disculpo.

– Realmente tienes una mirada peligrosa – Se rió Lissa.

**El elemento de Christian es el fuego. Estaba de acuerdo ya que era el más destructivo.**

– Y efectivo en una batalla, ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó mirándome.

– Sí, lo recuerdo – Dije tranquila.

**Riendo, se volvió del espejo y tocó suavemente mi cara hinchada con sus dedos. Sonrió suavemente. "No está tan mal."**

Todos miraron a Lissa. Ella se encogió de hombros – Intentaba ayudar

"**Lo que sea. Sabes, puedo saber cuando estás mintiendo. Y la Dra. Olendzki dijo que mañana estaría peor." Me acosté en la cama. "Probablemente no haya en el mundo maquillaje suficiente para ocultarlo, ¿no crees? Tasha y yo tendremos que invertir en algún tipo de máscara al estilo del fantasma de la ópera." **

Todos se rieron un poco sobre eso. Fue divertido, pero Lissa se rió un poco, y algo es algo.

**Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, cerca de mí. "Es una pena que no pueda curarte."**

**Sonreí. "Eso sería agradable."**

– Mal momento para andar tomando pastillas – Dijo Lissa con un suspiró pesado.

**La coacción y su carisma obtenidos por el Espíritu eran geniales, pero en verdad, curar era su habilidad más increíble. La cantidad de cosas que podía hacer es sorprendente.**

**Lissa también pensando en lo que el Espíritu podía hacer. "Me gustaría que hubiese otra forma de controlar el Espíritu… una forma que me permitiese usar magia…"**

"**Sí" le dije. Comprendía su deseo de hacer grandes cosas y ayudar a las personas. Irradiaba de ella. Bueno, y también quería que mi ojo sanase al instante y no le llevase días. "Yo también lo deseo."**

– Interesada – Se rió Lissa haciéndome cosquillas. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, retorciéndome y dando puñetazos y codazos a Dimitri y a la misma Lissa. Me revolqué en el suelo mientras Lissa seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

– Ba- bas- basta – Dije riendo – Dete- detente… Liss… ay… no, no, ya, lo siento…

Lissa se rió aún más y me soltó. Me senté riendo aún y luego la miré divertida. Luego miré a Dimitri que se frotaba un brazo.

– Lo siento – Dije riendo, lo abracé y miré a Lissa – Mala…

Se rió divertida y luego me sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

– Chicas, a veces actúan como unas niñas – Dijo Dimitri rodeándome con los brazos.

– Dimitri, ya lo hablamos nosotros dos – Dijo Christian cambiándose y sentándose junto a Lissa – No podemos soportar a las chicas, pero tampoco podemos vivir sin ellas. Estamos obligados a amarlas

– Sí tienes razón – Asintió Dimitri, mortificado.

Lissa y yo nos reímos con una carcajada, así como los demás. Dimitri y Christian habían pasado de los titulo ya sea en el trabajo o no desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho, tiempo. Habían salido juntos a jugar billar y tener una tarde, para conocerse más y llevarse mejor, ese día Lissa y yo la pasamos con… cosas de chicas y para cuando los volvimos a ver notamos que eran grandes amigos. Aún salen, suelen salir solos, una vez por semana, principalmente los domingos.

– Eres mi vida, y vas a ser mi muerte – Se rió Dimitri besándome en los labios.

– Uh también te amo – Dije riendo.

– Abe, continua – Dijo Janine riendo un poco.

**Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Hay más del justo deseo de curar y hacer cosas en el Espíritu. Yo también, bueno, echo de menos la magia. Aún está ahí, pero simplemente bloqueada por las píldoras. Me está quemando por dentro. Ella me quiere y yo la quiero. Pero hay una pared entre nosotras. No puedes imaginarlo."**

"**En realidad si puedo."**

– Hay veces que realmente odio el vínculo – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la mirada.

**Era verdad. Junto con tener una idea general de sus sentimientos, a veces podía "entrar en ella". Es difícil de explicar y aún más difícil de soportar. Cuando esto sucedía, yo podía ver, literalmente, lo que ella veía y sentir lo que ella sentía. En esos momentos, era ella. Muchas veces, si estaba en su cabeza cuando ella deseaba la magia, podía sentir ese deseo del que estaba hablando. A menudo se despertaba de noche, deseando el poder que no podía soportar.**

– Vaya – Jill me miró sorprendida – Es como… estar en su lugar, ¿no?

– Es muy extraño – Dije suspirando.

– Me gustaría sentirlo – Dijo Lissa.

– A mí me gustaría también – Dijo Christian – Ha de ser divertido

– No lo es – Fruncí el ceño – Es… ayuda bastante, lo prometo, gracias a el puedo saber cuando Lissa está mal o no, pero… del mismo modo es molesto porque se trata de invadir la privacidad de otro – Sacudí la cabeza – Sigo sin poder explicar bien como se siente

"**Oh, es verdad", dijo con tristeza. "A veces lo olvido."**

**Un sentimiento de amargura creció en ella. No se dirigía hacia mí, sino a su situación. La ira apareció en su interior. No le gustaba sentirse indefensa. La ira y la frustración se convirtieron en algo más oscuro y feo, algo que no me gustaba.**

– Oscuridad – Dijo Sonya seria.

– Sí. ¿Puedes creer que ambas la sentimos y no lo supimos hasta después? – Preguntó Lissa mirándome sorprendida.

– Sí, más o menos – Dije asintiendo.

"**Oye", le dije, tocando su brazo. "¿Estás bien?"**

**Rápidamente cerró los ojos, y los abrió. "Es que odio eso."**

**La intensidad de sus sentimientos me recordó nuestra conversación, la que habíamos tenido antes de que me fuera a la casa de los Badica. "¿Sigues sintiendo que las píldoras no te hacen efecto?"**

– ¿Crees que eso es lo le da la oscuridad? – Preguntó Sonya intrigada.

– No lo note – Dije frunciendo el ceño – La oscuridad creció por su incapacidad de usar la magia

– Sí – Dijo Adrian asintiendo – Eso podría ser

– Eso explica muchas cosas – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**No sé. Un poco."**

"**¿Es cada vez peor?"**

**Negó con la cabeza. "No. Todavía no puedo usar magia. Me siento más cerca de ella… pero sigue estando bloqueada."**

– Tal vez nunca debiste tomar esas pastillas en primer lugar – Dijo Abe serio – Para un Moroi es realmente difícil no usar magia, en especial si ya la ha usado antes

– No nos ayudes – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lissa se rió un poco – Yo apreció que diga eso, porque tiene razón

Suspiré.

"**Pero todavía… tus estados de ánimo…"**

"**Es… están actuando. No te preocupes." Dijo, al ver mi cara. "No estoy viendo cosas o tratando de lastimarme."**

– Eso sin duda es bueno – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Ya pasó – Les recordé a todos.

– Ay Rose – Suspiró Christian.

"**Excelente." Estaba feliz de eso, pero aún estaba preocupada. Incluso si no podía usar magia, no me gustaba la idea de que su estado mental no estaba bien de nuevo. Desesperadamente, esperaba que la situación se estabilizara por si sola. "Estoy aquí", le dije suavemente, sosteniendo su mirada. "Si algo raro sucede… solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?"**

– Como siempre tan dulce – Se rió Adrian – Solo con ella

– Ese es un lado que tiene que mejorar porque llega a ser injusto – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Gracias", dijo. "Lo haré."**

– Y ahí está, las amigas que se tienen la una a la otra olvidándose de nosotros – Se rió Adrian.

– No conocíamos entonces – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Igual fue de gran ayuda

**Sonreí, feliz de verla regresar a la normalidad. Nos quedamos en silencio, y por un breve momento, quería contarle lo que pasaba en mi mente.**

– Uh, como siempre no contándome nada al final – Dijo ella ofendida. La miré levantando una ceja y luego miré a Dimitri.

Él se rió suavemente, besándome en la mejilla.

– Ahora sabremos por que no… – Dijo Abe riendo.

**Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: mi madre, Dimitri y la casa de los Badica. Estaba bloqueando esos sentimientos dentro de mí, y me estaban matando.**

Lissa me lanzó una mirada.

Ella quería decirme algo, además de preguntar por qué diablos yo no le conté, pero solo señale el libro. La razón no la recordaba, pero sé que en el libro probablemente aparecía.

**Ahora, me sentía tan a gusto con Lissa por primera vez en tanto tiempo, que finalmente sentí que podía hablar con ella sobre mis sentimientos.**

– ¿No te sentías a gusto conmigo cerca? – Me miró sorprendida. Yo hice una mueca, pero no respondí, en su lugar me acurruqué junto a Dimitri.

**Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, sentí cambiar sus pensamientos. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Había algo que quería contarme, algo en lo que había estado pensando. Y ahí se fue mi oportunidad de desahogarme. Si ella quería hablar, yo no la molestaría con mis problemas, los dejé de lado y esperé que hablase.**

– ¡Uhg! ¿Siempre tengo que tener la culpa? – Preguntó molesta.

– No es tu culpa, tú no sabías que ella quería hablarte sobre esas cosas – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Bueno, uhm, sí, pero aún así… – Intento decir Lissa.

– No importa de todos modos. Es mejor así porque no tendremos que escuchar la aburrida platica sobre sentimientos – Dijo Adrian.

– No tiene nada de malo – Dijo Sydney mirando a Adrian.

– Son platicas de chicas, solo para chicas, no para chicos – Se apuntó a sí mismo y a Eddie – ¿Entiendes?

– Uhg, mejor sigamos con el libro – Dijo Sydney.

"**He encontrado algo en mi búsqueda con la Sra. Carmack. Algo extraño…"**

– Dime que nuestro alrededor no es extraño – Bufé.

"**¿Oh?" Pregunté.**

– ¿Esa fue tu mejor pregunta? – Se rió Eddie.

– Sí – Dije como si fuera obvio.

– Y aquí va otra explicación de Rose – Gruñó Abe.

**Los Moroi normalmente adquieren su especialización durante la adolescencia. Después de eso, son colocados en clases especializadas para cada elemento. Pero como era la única usuaria de Espíritu por el momento, Lissa no tenía una clase a la que unirse. La mayoría de la gente creía que no se había especializado en nada, pero ella y la Sra. Carmack –la profesora de magia de San Vladimir- se reunían para aprender lo que podían sobre el espíritu. Buscaban en los registros nuevos y antiguos, en busca de pistas que les guiasen hasta otros usuarios del Espíritu, ahora que ya sabían que algunas de las marcas: la incapacidad de especializarse, inestabilidad mentar, etc.**

– Te han quitado la búsqueda, eh – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No es para tanto – Dije tranquila – Al menos ya no tenía que leer todos esos libros

Todos se rieron ligeramente por mi comentario.

"**No encontré ningún usuario del Espíritu, pero encontré informes…, de, unos, fenómenos inexplicables."**

– ¿Como el hombre lobo o el chupacabras? – Preguntó Eddie con falsa expresión de asombro, colocando ambas manos en las mejillas y abriendo la boca pronunciando una "o" silenciosa.

– No. Esos son mitos nada más – Dijo Lissa riendo – ¿Cómo puedes pensar que existen?

– Ustedes, los vampiros, existen – Dijo Eddie tranquilo – ¿Por qué no podría haber un hombre lobo caminando por las calles ahora mismo?

– Porque no existe. Es un mito, una creación ficticia, irreal – Le recordé.

– Ya… y los fantasmas también – Dijo Eddie rodando los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

– Bien, dejen el debate para después – Dijo Dimitri riendo suavemente, quizá más que eso, en alerta por la mención de los fantasmas – Abe, por favor continua

– Por supuesto –

**Parpadeé sorprendida. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Pregunté, reflexionando sobre lo que se podría llamar "fenómeno inexplicable" para los vampiros.**

– Eso… en eso tienes razón – Dijo Jill riendo.

**Cuando ella y yo habíamos vivido con los humanos, nosotras seríamos fenómenos inexplicables para ellos.**

– En eso también. Me sorprende que no las descubrieran y les hubieran hecho análisis – Dijo Sydney tranquila.

Bufé – Como si dejará que alguien me usara para hacer experimentos sobre como fue que Lissa me trajo de la muerte o explicarse sobre como un hijo de un vampiro y dhampir resulta ser dhampir o lo que sea

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Estás en la misma categoría – Dije sonriendo – Tampoco dejaría que te lo hicieran

– Bueno, veremos que fenómenos inexplicables ha encontrado su real majestad, antes princesa – Dijo Abe sonriendo. Lissa se rió.

"**Hay varios informes… pero, no sé, leí acerca de un hombre que podía hacer que la gente viese cosas que no estaban allí. Podía hacer creer a la gente que estaban viendo monstruos u otras personas y cosas así."**

– ¿Como Rose con los fantasmas? – Pregunto Mikhail intrigado.

– Yo no puedo hacer que ustedes los vean – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Eso debe ser obra del espíritu sin lugar a dudas

"**Esta puede ser una coacción."**

"**Coacción realmente poderosa. Yo no podía hacer eso, y soy fuerte –o lo era- más que cualquier otro que conozcamos. Y ese poder viene de utilizar el Espíritu…"**

– ¿Querías hacerlo? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja – Porque podemos empezar a practicar ahora ya

– Sonaba interesante antes – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Pero ahora quiero concentrarme en terminar estos libros

– "_¿Por qué eso no suena lindo? Mejor se hubiera vuelto loca antes que tener que leer estos libros, o quizá ya se volvió loca"_ – Pensé.

– Te escuche – Lissa me miró molesta.

– ¿Qué? – La miré confundida – ¿Có…? Ah ya sé, estaba pensando en voz alta

– Sí – Se rió Jill ligeramente.

Bufé.

"**Entonces," terminé ", crees que ese ilusionista es también un usuario del Espíritu". Se mostró de acuerdo. "¿Por qué no habláis con él y lo averiguáis.?"**

– Que inteligente, Rose – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– ¿Es un cumplido? – La miré estupefacta – Yo…

No entendía bien que sucedió. Realmente me quede atontada por eso. Yo ya era inteligente, ¿por qué decirlo cuando lo sabía?

"**Por qué no tenemos información al respecto, es secreto. Y hay otras cosas extrañas. Como alguien que puede drenar físicamente a otros. Las personas que estaban a su lado se debilitaban y pierden toda su fuerza. Pierden el conocimiento. Y había otra persona que podía detener objetos en el aire después de lanzarlos." La emoción iluminó sus rasgos.**

"**Podría ser un usuario de aire" mencione.**

– Ahí está, destruyendo la emoción – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Tú no dejas que nos divirtamos y no entiendo por qué, si eras igual antes

– Pero tiene razón en intentar usar la lógica – Dijo Sonya.

– Alguien que lo aprecia – Rodé los ojos – La mayoría se queja

– Pero si hay telequinesis – Dijo Sonya.

– Lo sé. Robert hizo una pared o algo así en uno de mis sueños, solo para no estrangular a Víctor – Suspiré pesadamente.

– Eso nunca me lo contaste – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– Pensé que sí –

– No la pared – Dijo.

– Ah, bueno, no tiene gran importancia – Dije encogiéndome de hombros despreocupada. Después de todo, Víctor ya no estaba y Robert es un hombre viejo, demasiado, como para querer cobrar venganza, aunque una vez me prometió que las pagaría si algo le hacía a su hermano.

"**Tal vez", dijo. Podía sentir la curiosidad y la emoción a través de ella. Ella quería creer con desesperación que había otros que también eran usuarios de Espíritu.**

– Y tú sabes bien que significa querer aferrarte a algo con desesperación – Dijo Mikhail sonriendo, tomando la mano de Sonya. Sonreí y asentí.

– ¿Me he perdido de algo? – Preguntó Christian.

– No – Dijimos ambos al unísono.

**Sonreí. "¿Quién sabe? Los Moroi tienen su propio Roswell –y también un área 51. Es sorprendente que no me estén estudiando para entender nuestra conexión."**

– Gracias a Dios – Solté con aires de alivio, mucho alivio – No desearía ser la rata de laboratorio de alguien

– ¿Crees que nos tendrían atrapadas? – Pregunte Lissa alarmada.

– No. Tú eres la reina. La reina de los Moroi – Dije sonriendo – Puedes ordenar que no hagan nada y todos felices

– Eso ya es algo – Dijo mi madre asintiendo.

– Bien – Abe sonrió – Seguiremos…

**El humor especulativo de Lissa se convirtió en provocación. "Algunas veces me gustaría poder leer tu mente. Me gustaría saber lo que sientes por Mason."**

– Oh recuerdo esa conversación – Dije entrecerrando los ojos – Lissa como siempre tan insistente sin ver mis propios problemas amorosos

– Porque tú no me los decías – Se quejó.

– Ay chicas – Abe suspiró.

– Si pudieras leer su mente te llevarías sorpresas todos los días – Dijo Adrian entrecerrandolo los ojos a mí – Primero sobre lo que sentía en ese entonces por Belivok, luego sobre sus planes locos que nos meten en problemas y finalmente...

– Ok y entendió – Lo interrumpí.

"**Él es mi amigo" dije muy seria y sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema. "Solo eso."**

– Para que sea tan seria… – Adrian abrió los ojos y silbó las palabras arrastrándolas.

"**Acostumbrabas ligar –y hacer otras cosas- con un cualquier chico que caía en tus manos."**

– Sí, tú lo dijiste – Sonreí – Era pasado entonces y es pasado ahora. ¿Sí? Nada de que preocuparse camarada

Dimitri torció los labios, levantando una ceja. Sonreí divertida y lo besé en los labios fugazmente. Abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho sonreí mirando a Abe.

"**¡Ey!" dije, ofendida. "No era tan mala."**

– Te metías con el primero que veías – Dijo Eddie desviando la mirada.

– No era cierto. Solo era coqueteo – Dije – Les recuerdo que era virgen

Lissa me lanzó una mirada intrigada. Dentro de ella la ansiedad y la emoción por saber, como diablos la perdí se removían dentro de ella, y puesto que yo nunca le conté, la curiosidad también estaba allí.

– No, olvídalo – Dije – No te lo diré y también espero que no aparezca en ningún libro

– Si sale mi cita con Christian, por obvio que sale ese momento – Dijo Lissa, luego chilló emocionada – Ay ya quiero saber como paso… claro sin detalles, solo quiero saber que tan romántico fue

Miré a Dimitri y él sonrió un poco, algo sonrojado y era una de las pocas, pero pocas, casi inexistentes veces, que lo veía así. Me reí un poco y lo besé en la mejilla.

Sí. Lo fue.

– Diablos, estamos escuchando una conversación de chicas sobre sentimientos y otros chicos – Se quejó Adrian.

– Vamos a tener que soportarlo todo el libro – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Ok. Tal vez no. Pero no pareces tan interesada en los chicos."**

**Si estaba interesada en los chicos –bueno, un chico.**

– El amor duele – Dije.

– Sí – Suspiraron Christian, Eddie y Adrian. Cada uno de ellos recibió una mirada de sus novias y yo me reí, pero la mano de Dimitri, que hasta el momento había trazado círculos en mi espalda, se detuvo.

– Uh – Lo miré sonriendo. Él sonrió un poco y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"**Mason es muy bueno", continuó. "Y está loco por ti"**

– Ah, que te parece si me lo dijiste… hasta después del incidente Víctor – Dije riendo.

Lissa se rió también.

"**Sí, lo está." Estuve de acuerdo. Pensé en Mason, en los breves momentos en que pensé que era sexy cuando estábamos en la clase de Stan. Además, Mason era muy divertido, y nos llevábamos muy bien. Él no era una mala opción.**

"**Sois muy parecidos. Y los dos hacéis cosas que no deberíais."**

Solté una risa y miré a Lissa levantando una ceja. Ella sonrió divertida.

– Suicida – Dijo riendo.

No respondí, pero sacudí la cabeza riendo un poco. Sí tenía razón en eso, Mason y yo realmente éramos parecidos y hacíamos cosas que no deberíamos hacer, como cosas estúpidas.

**Me reí. Eso también era cierto. Recordé la fuerte voluntad de Mason, de acabar con todos los Strigoi del mundo. Puede que yo no esté preparada para eso -a pesar de mi explosión en el coche- pero aún así compartía algún de sus descuidos.**

– ¿Algunos? – Eddie levanto una ceja – ¿Qué no se torció el tobillo por andar esquiando contigo en una pista peligrosa?

– Ay – Me tensé un poco – Eso no fue mi culpa. Yo no quería esquiar allí, pero él me reto y de una u otra forma me llamo cobarde

– Yo les dije que eran suicidas – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sin duda – Dijo Lissa con pesar.

– Claro, el orgullo de mi hija va primero – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Comienzo a pensar que tanto orgullo es malo

– _Es_ malo – Dijo mi madre.

**Bromear con él era muy divertido, y hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien. Dimitri hacía que mi corazón se descontrolase… pero, bueno, no es como si sucediese algo más.**

– A eso se llama mujer enamorada – Dijo Adrian riendo – ¿Qué hay de ti Belikov? ¿Cómo iban las cosas?

Dimitri no respondió, pero yo podía imaginar que anda por allí no más con mis propios pensamientos. Lo dijo después del asunto en Spokane.

– Son cosas, Lord Ivashkov, que son personales – Respondió sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Porque tú eres la única irrespetuosa que suele llamar a todos como quiere – Dijo mi madre despreocupada.

– Ah sí, es posible, pero Lissa también –

– Ay, no me metas a mí – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza – Ella tiene razón. En servicio o no, lo haces

– Bien, ¿quieres formalidad? Hecho… Su Majestad – Dije.

– Ay no, sabes que odio que me llamen así, en especial tú – Dijo Lissa.

Alcé ambas manos a la defensiva y cerrando los ojos suavemente. Para cuando los abrí miré a mi padre para que comenzara a leer porque ya quería acabar con el capítulo e ir a comprar algo.

**Lissa me miró de forma evaluatoria, como si supiese que estaba pensando –así, fuera el tema de Dimitri. "Le oí decir a Meredith que eras una idiota por no salir con él. Ella dice que es porque piensas que eres demasiado buena para él."**

– Se estaba vengando por su espinilla – Me crucé de brazos – No fue intencional

– Ahm, pero si estabas celosa – Dijo Lissa riendo. La miré fijamente y desvié la mirada bruscamente.

"**¿¡Qué!? Eso no es cierto."**

"**Oye, yo no dije eso. De todos modos, dice que está pensando ir detrás de él."**

"**¿Mason y Meredith?" Me burlé. "Sería un desastre. No tienen nada en común."**

– ¿Estabas celosa? – Preguntó Eddie sorprendido, riendo.

– Claro que no – Dije frunciendo el ceño – Solo… decía la verdad

– Cargada de celos – Dijo Christian en voz baja.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Puedes seguir, _papá_? –

– No hablaba enserio, no quería que fueras formal – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Muy tarde – Dije – Majestad

Lissa gruñó.

**Era mezquino, pero me había acostumbrado a tener a Mason siempre mirándome. De repente, la idea de que él mirase a otra me disgustó.**

– Estaba celosa – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

"**Eres posesiva", dijo Lissa adivinando mis pensamientos de nuevo. No me extrañó que a ella le molestase que leyera sus pensamientos.**

– Que bien – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Al fin entiendes que eso está mal

– No del todo – Dije riendo.

"**Solo un poco."**

**Se rió. "Rose, aunque no sea con Mason, deberías comenzar a salir de nuevo. Hay muchos chicos que matarían por salir contigo –chicos que son legales."**

– Y no me equivocaba – Dijo sonriendo – Realmente habían muchooos

Torcí los labios mirando a Dimitri, que me sonrió entendiendo la si situación por la que pasábamos entonces. Pero aún cuando salí con Mason, era imposible quitarme a Dimitri de la cabeza…

Sentí sus labios en mi frente y sonreí, volviendo a acurrucarme con él.

– ¿A qué te referías con chicos legales? – Preguntó Dimitri, después de unos segundos.

– Chicos que no tenían a otra siguiéndolos, o solo pensaban en ella – Dijo Lissa – Mierda, si hubiera sabido por lo que ella estaba pasando, esas palabras habrían tenido otro significado

– Lo tenían – Dije asintiendo. – Eh, su real majestad, ¿está diciendo juramentos?

– Deja de llamarme así, y sí – Dijo ella – No tengo tu fino vocabulario, pero tampoco el Natalie

– Hm, sí – Dije asintiendo.

**No siempre había elegido la mejor opción cuando se trataba de hombres.**

– Jesse – Dijeron todos. Los miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Otra vez, me inundo la voluntad de hablarle de mis problemas. Durante mucho tiempo había tenido muchas dudas acerca de contarle lo que sentía por Dimitir. Estar ahora con ella, me recordó que ella era mi mejor amiga.**

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Apunté a Christian.

– Uhy, no puede ser – Se quejó Lissa entiendo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Christian confundido.

– Papá… – Le dije para que siguiera.

Abe me miró fijamente. Unos segundos.

– Vaya – Dijo con un tono sorprendido – Sí, es mejor que hables como antes

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo si te he llamado papá – Dije con ironía, debido a que el hombre no había estado en casi toda mi vida y de la nada llamarlo papá era raro. A mi madre también solía llamarla mamá, pero en ocasiones se me olvidaba y la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

– Sí, pero normalmente sueles decir Abe o Zmey de vez en cuando, principalmente tratándose de negocios –

Torcí los labios.

– Ustedes nunca se conforman con nada – Rodé los ojos.

– No se trata de complacer a los demás – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo. Genial. Aquí vamos con otra lección Zen – Se trata de que a quien tienes que complacer es a ti misma. No puedes complacer a todos, pero puedes intentarlo y al llamarlos a cada uno como lo haces es una forma de cariño. Por eso les parece rara la formalidad en ti

Lo miré divertida, no respondí, pero lo abracé con fuerza.

**Podría contárselo todo, y ella no me juzgaría.**

– Jamás – Dijo con vehemencia, Lissa.

**Pero al igual que antes, perdí la oportunidad de contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando por la mente. **

– No sé cuantas oportunidades perdí – Me reí suavemente.

**Ella miró su despertador y se levantó de repente de la cama.**

"**¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Tengo que reunirme con Christian!"**

– Oh Dios, no me arrepiento, pero quiero no leerlo – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza, mortificado.

**La felicidad la llenó, con una nerviosa anticipación. Amor. ¿Qué podría hacer? Trague de nuevo los celos que comenzaron a crecer en mi mente. Una vez más, Christian la alejaba de mí. Esta noche no sería capaz de contárselo. **

– En mi defensa, tú elegías un mal momento – Dijo Christian sonriendo con orgullo.

– No es que eligiera un mal momento, es que tú estabas día y noche con ella, y de los pocos momentos y que podíamos hablar se tenía que ir contigo luego – Dije forzando una sonrisa.

Christian me miró sorprendido, al igual que Lissa, pero yo no dije nada, seguí sonriendo.

**Lissa y yo salimos de la habitación, y ella prácticamente salió corriendo, prometiendo que mañana hablaríamos. Caminé de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me puse delante del espejo y observé mi cara. **

– No estaba tan mal – Dijo Lissa sonrió.

– Lo dices porque tú no andabas con un ojo negro caminando – Dije rodando los ojos.

**Una marca roja me rodeaba el ojo. Hablar con Lissa, casi me hizo olivar el incidente con mi madre. Deteniéndome para dar un vistazo más de cerca, me miré fijamente. Tal vez fuese egoísta, pero sabía que me veía bien.**

– Eso es un buen paso en tu autoestima – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No alardeo – Dije tranquila.

**Usaba una talla grande de sujetador y tenía un cuerpo muy deseado en una escuela donde la mayoría de las chicas eran delgadas como súper modelos.**

– No sé que tienen con eso – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – La mayoría de ellas se queja

– No todas pueden tener un cuerpo como el tuyo, Rose – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada. No alardeaba de mi cuerpo o figura, de hecho, casi siempre me daba igual, rara vez era consciente de cómo era. Sin embargo la mayoría de las chicas Moroi se la pasan quejándose por sus cuerpos, gracias a Dios Lissa no es una de ellas.

**Y como había notado, mi cara también era bonita.**

– Aún con el ojito morado – Dijo Lissa con un tono de voz que me dio gracia.

**En un día normal, aquí yo era un 9 – 10 en uno de mis mejores días.**

– No, algunos dijeron que sobrepasabas el marcador – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Sí, probablemente esos tipos que tienen una neurona en lugar de miles – Dije rodando los ojos – O quizás aquellos que comparten una neurona

Dimitri se rió. Lo miré fijamente unos segundos y luego abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– Ay no puede ser cierto – Dije riendo. Al parecer, Dimitri era uno de ellos. Pero gracias a Dios que tiene más neuronas y no piensa en sexo todos los días ni cada segundo de ellos.

Me besó en la frente.

– A mí me gustas, aún en menos diez – Susurró a mí oído.

– Ay lindo – Dije riendo. Parpadeé – Pero siendo honesto, ¿9 o 10?

Él me miró fijamente y me besó en la sien – ¿20?

– Me siento mejor – Dije sonriendo.

Lissa se rió.

**¿Pero hoy? Si. Casi estaba en números negativos. No estaría perfecta para el viaje de esquí.**

– Pensé que no te importaba tu apariencia – Dijo Sydney.

– No lo hace… normalmente – Dije tranquila, sonriendo – Pero vamos, era un viaje de esquí y yo anduve con un ojo morado

Todos se rieron al ver mi sufrimiento. Debo admitir que también me reí.

"**Mi madre me golpeó", le conté a mi reflejo. Quien me miró con comprensión.**

– Primero el gato, luego el cuervo y ahora tu reflejo – Sydney se rió ligeramente – Sin duda estamos avanzando un poco con la locura que tienes

Todos rieron.

– ¿De que tenía razón de hacerlo o de tu ojito? – Preguntó Eddie riendo refiriéndose al espejo.

– No tengo ni idea, solo me miraba así y punto – Dije riendo.

**Con un suspiro, decidí que era mejor prepararme para acostarme. No tenía nada más que hacer, tal vez unas horas de sueño extra apurasen el proceso de curación.**

– Sigue soñando – Dijo Lissa.

**Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me cepillé el pelo. Cuando regresé a mi habitación, me puse uno de mis pijamas favoritos. La suave tela me animó.**

Todos rieron.

– Te conformas con nada, pequeña dhampir – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– No soy una niña rica mimada – Dije riendo.

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Levanto una ceja.

– Nada. A quien le queda el saco, que lo use – Me reí. Al igual que todos.

**Estaba preparando mi mochila para mañana, cuando de repente una ola de emociones me inundó a través de la conexión con Lissa.**

– Ay no – Nos quejamos los tres: Lissa, Christian y yo.

– Quede traumada de por vida – Dije.

**Me agarró desprevenida y no me dio la oportunidad de resistirme. Era como ser derrumbada por la fuerza de un huracán, y de repente ya no estaba viendo mi mochila.**

– Perfecto, no te derrumba un Strigoi, pero sí Lissa – Dijo Sydney riendo.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

**Estaba "dentro" de Lissa, experimentando su mundo de primera mano.**

– Momento incomodo – Canté.

– Estoy segura que sí – Dijo Jill riendo suavemente.

**Y fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron embarazosas.**

– Demasiado – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

**Porque Lissa estaba con Christian.**

– ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? – Preguntó Eddie, inocentemente.

**Y las cosas estaban… calientes.**

– Rose – Gimió Lissa.

– Pervertida – Dijo Christian.

– Eh, yo nunca quise estar allí – Dije estremeciéndome – Fue como ser violada mentalmente y lo peor de todo es que Lissa no me hacía las cosas fáciles para escapar

– Te diré algo fácil: fin del capítulo – Dijo Abe riendo – ¿Quién sigue? Ah sí, Lord Ozera

– No me gusta eso de Lord o joven, ¿es mucho trabajo decir Christian? – Preguntó mortificado, pero no por el comentario de Abe, sino porque tenía que leer ahora.

– Es posible – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

– Bueno, nosotras vamos por unas donas – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, también me entro hambre y hablando de hambre, nuestra conversación de hoy no ha terminado – Dijo Lissa siguiéndome.

– Yo creo que sí – Alcé la voz sin voltear a verla.

Continuara…

* * *

Uuuhh tengo una mala noticia, realmente mala. No sé si podre actualizar porque en Chile hemos tenido alerta de tsunami y cuando salí deje mi computador en la casa y todas las historias terminadas (al menos de este fics) estaba allí terminadas, eso es lo malo. Estoy esperando que no suceda nada porque de lo contrario adiós a las historias y tendría que empezar de nuevo, además de que vivo frente al mar así que muerte segura al pc. Así que hasta que quiten la alerta de tsunami estaré actualizando Fragmentos de Cristal hasta que pueda tener mi bb en mis brazos y poder actualizar el otro, apenas mañana estaremos sabiendo si se levantaran o no

~ Comentarios:

- Line Black: Al menos pudiste leer mucho, eh :) Eso tampoco lo sé yo, estoy pensando ya en las escenas mientras termino de escribir Frostbite. ¡Oh ese capítulo está escrito y no podre subirlo aún T.T y no quiero escribirlo de nuevo, quedo... bueno, me gusto como quedo!

- jhoanneth: Fue corto, pero lindo

- lezly66: Según yo, los gritos de alegría son secretos

- Leinaris: ¡Eh! Fan número 1 wuaskjsakjsakj me alegro que te guste

Bueno eso es todo y la verdad es que ahora estoy rogando para que no suceda nada en Chile, al menos en Antofa porque ya supimos que Iquique se nos muere... Realmente espero que no se salga el mar ni que haya un terremeto, hasta entonces solo podre actualizar Fragmentos de Cristal dado que no lo tengo en mi computadora y los puedo escribir en el momento, en este no es buena idea hacerlo porque no me parece justo si ya los tenía listos. Bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente... si hay siguiente... y esperemos obtener buenas noticias

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	9. Leyendo el capítulo 8

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 8:

.: Lissa :.

Rose y yo fuimos a la tienda que yo había mencionado para poder comprar. Apenas entramos ella sonrió de oreja a oreja olvidándose de todo lo demás, de los libros o incluso del mundo. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo. Me reí un poco cuando nos acercamos a un mostrador y pedimos tres docenas de donas. Rose realmente estaba hambrienta.

Y yo seguía sosteniendo la idea de que estuviera embarazada.

– Vaya, imagine que eran ustedes – Escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a la chica de rizos de oro y ojos celestes sonreírme. Aquella a la que una vez odiaba.

– Mia – Dije sorprendida – Pensé que estabas de viaje

– Lo estaba. Llegue ayer con mi padre – Sonrió – Hoy me he reunido con unas amigas, ¿y sabes que es lo curioso? Vi un grupo que llamo mi atención, pero no podía ver bien, solo que uno me estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Alguna idea?

Su tono de voz dejaba claro que hablaba sobre nosotros así que sonreí.

– Era Rose – Dije riendo. Mia levanto una ceja mirando por mi hombro, me di la vuelta y vi a Rose aún sin notar la presencia de Mia y pidiendo las donas. Me reí llamándola.

– ¿Qué? – Me miró y luego a Mia – Ah, wow, Mia

– Hola a ti también – Dijo Mia apenada – Eso es mucha comida

– Solo son donas – Dijo Rose riendo mientras tomaba el paquete y paga por ellas – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Vivo aquí en la corte – Se rió Mia.

– Cierto – Dijo Rose – ¿No estabas de viaje?

– Llegue ayer – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

– Bueno, Mia, nosotras debemos volver – Dije sonriendo – Pero si quieres venir con nosotros… estamos leyendo la vida de Rose

Ella gruñó.

– Odio que sea la mía y no la tuya – Dijo Rose. Me reí un poco.

– Bueno… suena interesante, pero estoy con unas amigas ahora, quizá mañana… ¿seguirán verdad? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose de mala gana. Me reí luego la tome del brazo. Nos despedimos de Mia y luego comenzamos a caminar al grupo.

– ¿Segura que no quieres hacerte la prueba? – Pregunte riendo.

Rose se detuvo y me miró molesta – Bien, si me la hago, ¿dejarás de molestar?

– Sí – Dije emocionada.

– Entonces lo haré cuando volvamos –

– Estupendo. Mañana antes de nuestra cena – Dije sonriendo emocionada.

Rose rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando volvimos a sentarnos cada uno tomo una dona y Christian miró el libro con mortificación. Me senté entre él y Rose y sonreí igual de preocupada.

– Capítulo 8… – Dijo con dolor en la voz.

**Christian LA ESTABA BESANDO, y WOW, eso sí era un beso.**

Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos mientras Rose se estremecía.

**Él no se andaba con rodeos.**

– ¿Realmente tengo que leer yo? – Preguntó Christian – Ya es malo que sea sobre nosotros, ¿por qué debo hacerlo?

– Porque yo digo y es una forma de venganza por todas las burlas –

– ¿Qué hay de ellos? También se han burlado mucho – Dijo Christian apuntando a Eddie y a Adrian que contenían la risa.

– Porque… solo lee y la tortura terminará rápido – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Ese es el tipo de beso que no se les debería permitir ver a los niños pequeños. Maldición, era el tipo de beso que no se debía permitir ver, y mucho menos experimentarlo a través de un enlace psíquico.**

– Fue la peor noche de mi vida – Dijo Rose con sufrimiento – El peor momento, incluso más que el de mi ojito

Gemí escondiendo la cara en la espalda de Rose.

**Como había señalado antes, las emociones fuertes de Lissa podían hacer que sucediera este fenómeno, me tiraba dentro de su cabeza. Pero siempre, siempre, era porque tenía sentimientos negativos. ¿Pero esta vez? Ella no estaba nada molesto.**

– Seguro que no – Se burló Adrian con una fuerte carcajada.

– Basta – Dije sonrojada, a más no poder.

**Ella estaba feliz. Muy, muy feliz.**

Podía ver que con cada palabra Christian se sonrojaba más, estaba preocupado por todo lo que pudo ver Rose. Como yo.

**El lugar había sido un refugio para ellos dos, cuando se sintieron antisociales y querían escapar. Finalmente, habían decidido hacerse antisociales juntos, y una cosa dio lugar a otra.**

– Se refiere a la… – Eddie nos miró sorprendió.

– ¡Oh santo cielos! – Sydney abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡Estaban en la iglesia! – Exclamó Jill sorprendida.

**Desde que lo hicieron público, yo no sabía que pasaran su tiempo aquí. Tal vez estén de vuelta por los viejos tiempos.**

– Vaya, vaya, parece que la Pequeña Dhampir no es la única con secretos jugosos – Dijo Adrian mordiendo una dona y mirándonos malicioso – Puedo leer si quieres Christian

– No confió en ti, quizá cambies algo – Dijo Christian serio – Oh… hagas cosas raras

– Cierto – Dije asintiendo.

Adrian rodó los ojos.

**Y de hecho, parecía que estuvieran celebrando algo. Velas aromáticas colocadas alrededor del polvoriento y viejo sitio, que llenaba el aire con un perfume de lilas. Hubiera estado un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de velas que habían en un asiento con tanta cantidad de libros y cajas inflables, pero probablemente Christian creía que podía controlar cualquier accidente que pasara con el fuego.**

– Como si fuera a ser tan descuidado – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

– Quizá – Dijo Rose despreocupada. Yo sabía que él no era descuidado, claro que no, y menos con nosotros allí dentro.

**Finalmente, rompieron su apasionado y largo beso y se miraron el uno al otro. Se dejaron caer de lado en suelo. Habían extendidas varias mantas debajo de ellos.**

– Creo que una cosa los llevara a otra – Dijo Adrian riendo – Y la pequeña dhampir lo ha presenciado todo. Esto será divertido

– No puedo creer que un momento así aparezca allí – Gemí. Rose me sonrió divertida.

– Me queje igual del hechizo de lujuria –

**La cara de Christian estaba abierta y blanda cuando miro a Lissa, sus ojos azules y pálidos radiaban una emoción interna. Era distinto a la manera en que me miraba Mason.**

**Había cierta adoración en él, pero Mason se parecía más a cuando vas andando por la iglesia y te cae encima el temor y el miedo de algo que adoras pero que realmente no entiendes.**

– ¿Lo que estás queriendo decir que Mason no sabía porque estaba enamorado de ti y Christian si sabía porque lo estaba de Lissa? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– Eso es… como amor adolescente, ¿no? – Pregunto Jill – Todo como una ilusión

– Eso creo – Dijo Rose recostando la cabeza en el regazo de Dimitri y doblando las rodillas. Me apoyé en ellas de un solo brazo, mirándola divertida. Ella coloco sus manos en su estómago y Dimitri la miró divertida – ¿Quedan donas?

– Afortunadamente no te las has comido todas – Dije riendo. Tome una caja y le acerque las donas. Ella saco dos.

– Es raro hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Dirás primera – Dijo Rose confundida.

– No, ter… – Se detuvo cuando al ver a Rose no la vio directamente, suspiró – Tercera porque si tú lees está en primera persona, hablas de ti

– Hm, no te entiendo – Dijo Rose – Creo

– Como sea – Dijo Christian.

**Christian adoraba claramente a Lissa a su manera, pero hubo un destello que recorrió sus ojos, las sensación de los dos compartían en si una compresión de una manera tan perfecta y poderosa que ni siquiera necesitaba palabras para expresarse.**

– ¿Y tú solo lo sabes como si nada? – Pregunto la madre de Rose.

– Estaba escrito en toda su cara – Dijo ella despreocupada.

Mire a Christian con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Me besó en la mejilla y luego siguió con el libro.

"**¿No crees que vamos a ir al infierno por hacer esto?" le pidió Lissa.**

Me reí sacudiendo la cabeza. Rose estaba hablando con Dimitri, algo a susurros y pese a que estaba al lado de ella, solo separada por sus piernas flectadas, no podía oír nada, pero ambos se rieron.

**Él la alcanzó y le toco la cara, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de su mejilla y bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a la parte superior de su camisa de seda.**

– Ah las cosas realmente se ponen calientes – Se burló Eddie.

Me sonroje. Juro que estaba tan sonrojada que casi parecía imposible que pudiera más.

**Ella respiraba pesadamente ante ese contacto, era tan suave y pequeño, sin embargo evocaba una fuerte pasión dentro de ella.**

– Ah eso suena genial – Dijo Christian con un tono pícaro.

– Más roja no puedes estar Lissa – Se rió Rose. La fulmine con la mirada, pero ella siguió riendo.

"**¿Por esto?" Jugó con el borde de la camiseta, dejando que su dedo apenas rozara el interior.**

– No, alto, ¿tenemos que escucharlo? – Preguntó Abe con pesar – Ya nos basto con Rose, ¿ahora ustedes?

– Quiero venganza. Yo no quería escuchar el hechizo de lujuria, me encanto vivirlo y todo, pero no quería que ustedes lo escucharan y ella nos obligo – Me apuntó con el dedo – Y encima ella misma lo leyó. Así que está es mi forma de decir, ten cuidado Lissa…

Rodé los ojos.

"**No" ella se rió. "Por esto." Ella señalo al ático que les rodeaba. "Esto es una iglesia. No deberíamos hacer, mmm, esta clase de cosas aquí arriba."**

– Eso es atrevido – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Gemí escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

"**No es verdad." Él discutió. Suavemente, le empujo la espalda y se inclino sobre ella. "La iglesia está abajo. Esto es solo el almacén. Dios no lo tendrá en cuenta."**

– ¿Y mi lógica está mal? – Preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

– Tienes que admitir que a tu lógica le hace falta un poco más de lógica – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

Rose abrió al boca para discutir, pero luego se quedo callada, sin embargo yo dudaba que la razón fuera porque no sabía que decir.

"**No crees en Dios" le riño. Sus manos se abrieron paso por su pecho. Sus movimientos eran tan ligeros y deliberados como los suyos, con todo, provocando claramente la misma respuesta en él.**

– Oye, si no querías ver ¿por qué seguías viendo? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

Rose la miró fijamente.

– No es sencillo salir de esa cabeza – Dijo apuntándome de nuevo – Créeme, fue la lucha más dolorosa que tuve que hacer en mi vida y solo porque era emocional

Estiro las piernas poniéndolas en mi regazo.

La miré levantando una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

**Él suspiro de alivio cuando deslizo sus manos bajo la camisa y hasta su estómago. "Estoy bromeando."**

"**Tú dirías cualquier cosa ahora." Ella le acuso. Sus dedos cogieron el borde de la camisa y la empujaron hacia arriba. Él cambio la postura de una manera que ella le pudiera sacar la camisa y después de inclino encima de ella, juntando su pecho desnudo.**

– Rose – La regañé – Sin duda no deberías estar en mi cabeza en ese momento

– Liss, yo entraba porque tú me llevabas a ella y me impedías salir de allí – Dijo ella – No es para nada sencillo cuando no cooperas conmigo

"**Tienes razón." Él cuidadosamente desabrocho el botón de la blusa. Solo uno. Entonces se volvió a inclinar hacía abajo y le dio uno de esos besos duros, profundos. Cuando cogió aire de nuevo, continuo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Dime lo que necesites escuchar, y lo diré." Él desabotonó otro botón.**

– Definitivamente eso no – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Dijo Christian mortificado – Creo que tengo que tener más cuidado cuando esté molestando a Rose

Asentí con la cabeza.

"**No hay nada que necesite escuchar." Ella rió. Otro botón ya estaba libre. "Puedes decirme lo que quieras, estará bien siempre que sea la verdad."**

– Yo no miento, nunca – Dijo Christian sonriendo – No soy como ella

– Sigue molestándonos Christian y créeme que vas a seguir sufriendo – Cantó Rose en advertencia. Lo miré preocupada y le sacudí la cabeza.

"**La verdad ¿Eh? Nadie quiere oír la verdad. La verdad nunca es sexy. Pero…" El último botón salió, y él separo la camisa lejos. "Eres demasiado malditamente sexy para ser real."**

– Eso hubiera sido lindo… no estuvieramos en un viejo ático y tú estuvieras espiando – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Ay como si no quisieras llevarte e ir a estrenar la iglesia de la corte – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Rose – La regañe sonrojándome. Ella me miró fijamente, por unos segundos y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, yo rodé los ojos porque no podía significar nada bueno.

**Sus palabras sonaron en un tono sarcástico, pero sus ojos transmitían un mensaje completamente distinto. Yo estaba viendo toda esta escena a través de los ojos de Lissa, pero me podía imaginar lo que vio.**

– ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿cómo? – Pregunté confundida.

Ella sonrió maliciosa.

– Oficialmente odio esa sonrisa tuya – Dije.

– Yo también – Coincidió Christian.

– A mí me gusta – Dijo Eddie divertido – Cada vez que sonríe así algo interesante sucede

– Bueno, eso es porque ella siempre tiene algo interesante que hacer con esa sonrisa – Rodé los ojos.

– Seguro uno de todos nosotros se la pasa genial con esa endemoniada sonrisa, ¿verdad Belikov? – Preguntó Adrian riendo. Dimitri hizo un gesto de vergüenza mientras Rose estallaba en una carcajada.

– Bien, ahora que conseguí soltar un secreto más – Se burló Adrian – Christian sigue con tu situación embarazosa

**Su suave blanca piel. La esbelta cintura y la cadera. Un sujetador de encaje blanco. A través de ella pude sentir que el encaje le picaba, pero no le prestó atención.**

– _¿Quién se preocupa por eso cuanto está a punto de acostarse con su novio? ¿Tú?_ – La miré. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego se encogió de hombros.

– No – Dijo tranquila.

– Chicas, sabemos que se comunican con su vínculo – Dijo Sonya exasperada – Y aunque es lindo y divertido, nos aburre un poco

– Es personal lo que hablamos – Dije.

– ¿Oh, no sería grandioso que fuera en dos direcciones y así yo poder hablar contigo… sin que estos escuchen mis respuestas? – Pregunto Rose emocionada.

Sonreí igual de emocionada y le respondí en su cabeza. Nos reímos un poco.

**Las sensaciones encariñadas y hambrientas se extendieron por toda ella. Dentro de Lissa, podía sentir como su corazón y respiración se aceleraba. Emociones similares le pasaban a Christian, nublando el resto de los pensamientos coherentes.**

– Ni que pensara coherente – Bufó Eddie.

– Eh – Christian lo fulmino.

Miré a Rose.

– Yo apenas si puedo darme cuenta de todas esas cosas – Dije – ¿Cómo lo haces?

– No lo sé, simplemente… reconozco las emociones al ver a alguien. Ya te lo dije, se llama lectura de lenguaje corporal – Explico ella – Y además… el vínculo me ayuda un poco cuando estoy dentro de ti

– Hm… – Asentí – ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?

– ¿Qué no me estas escuchando? No soy psíquica ni bruja, solo leo el lenguaje corporal – Dijo Rose – Y estás tan tranquila que es casi difícil no saber que en realidad estás nerviosa por la lectura

– Ja – Dije.

– No, el vínculo lo dijo – Se rió tranquila.

Suspiré.

Vi a Dimitri entrelazar una mano con Rose mientras con la otra jugaba con su cabello, Rose le sonrió con dulzura y luego se rió ligeramente.

¿Y eso que significaba?

**Desplazándose hacía abajo, él se puso encima de ella, presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Su boca busco la suya de nuevo, y sus labios y lengua entraron en contacto. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí.**

– No me digas – Dije cohibida.

– Al menos saliste – Dijo Christian – ¿Verdad? ¿Llegaste hasta ahí, cierto?

– ¿Sabes? Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Dijo Rose suspirando – Lissa no me lo hizo fácil y hay cosas que te trauman de por vida

Dimitri se rió ligeramente, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola en los labios.

**Porque ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía porque Lissa se había vestido así y porque el nido de amor estaba decorado como una sala de exposición de velas aromáticas.**

– ¿Nido de amor? – Preguntó Christian mirándome con una sonrisa pícara – Suena bastante bien, ¿verdad?

– Hm, sí – Tenía que admitirlo, era divertido y sonaba bien.

**Esto es lo que era. El momento. Después de un mes de encuentros, iban a tener relaciones sexuales. Lissa, yo sabía, lo había hecho antes con su exnovio. **

– Que lindo, mataste mi ilusión – Dijo Christian de mala gana.

– Espera, ¿no te diste cuenta antes? – Preguntó Sydney levantando la ceja.

– Sydney, yo no quiero hacer comentarios – Dijo Rose.

– Ya hiciste demasiados – Dije bufando.

– No tantos – Dijo Rose.

**Yo no sabía lo que había hecho Christian en el pasado, pero, sinceramente, dude mucho de que las niñas hubieran caído ante su encanto abrasivo.**

– ¡Eh! – Se quejó Christian.

Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Me acerque un poco más a Christian tomando su brazo, y frotando mi pulgar en él mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro. Él me sonrió más tranquilo y me besó en la frente.

**Pero en la sensación que recibía de Lissa, yo podía decir que eso no le importó. No en ese momento. En ese momento tan solo estaban ellos dos y la forma en que se sentían uno sobre el otro ahora mismo.**

– Y estabas tú espiando – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Contra mi voluntad – Declaró Rose.

**Y en una vida llena de preocupaciones que alguien de su edad debería haber tenido, Lissa se sentía absolutamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Era lo que quería. Lo que había deseado hacer con él con desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Christian me miró con una expresión pícara. Yo me reí un poco, estaba muy sonrojada y cada vez era pero, con cada palabra mi cara ardía más.

– Me encanta así – Susurró besándome en los labios. Fue fugaz.

**Y yo no tenía derecho de ser testigo de eso.**

– Cierto – Dijimos nosotros dos.

**¿Era una broma? Yo no quería ser testigo. No tengo ningunas ganas de ver a otras personas encendidas, y puedo asegurar por el infierno que no quiero experimentar sexo con Christian.**

– Gracias – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– ¿Se experimenta? – Pregunté confundida.

– Es sentir lo que tú sientes – Dijo Rose moviendo las manos – Si te haces daño y estoy dentro de ti, siento el dolor, pero no tengo la herida, es solo sentirlo… y ocasiones es horrible, como esa…

Asentí lentamente.

**Era como prácticamente perder mi virginidad.**

– De un modo virtual, ¿no? – Preguntó Eddie riendo.

Rose asintió.

– Ya que nos has obligado a leer esto, yo leeré cuando tú la pierdas… si es que aparece – Dije riendo. Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Hombre que espero que no – Dijo ella mirando a Dimitri – Fue una circunstancia única, ¿verdad?

Dimitri le regaño una pequeña sonrisa y la besó en la frente.

Genial, lo único que sé es que con la única persona que se ha acostado es con Dimitri, aunque… ¿qué hay de Adrian? Uhg, mejor me quito todas esas ideas de la cabeza. Leer esos libros me hace mal.

– Gracias por entender – Dijo Rose. Yo la miré riendo.

– _Quiero saber cuando, pero no con detalles _–

Ella rodó los ojos mascullando "es personal". Yo quería responderle que esto también era personal, pero preferí no hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo no ganaba nada.

– ¿Es que todo el capítulo se tratara de eso? – Pregunto Jill con una mueca incomoda.

– Espero que no – Dijo Christian mortificado.

**Pero por Jesucristo, Lissa no es que me lo estuviera poniendo fácil para salir de su cabeza. Ella no deseaba separarse de sus sentimientos y emociones, y cuanto más fuerte crecían, más fuerte me sostenían.**

– Lo siento – Murmuré apenada – Si quieres puedo bloquear el vínculo

– ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto? – Pregunto ella bruscamente, inclinándose a delante y mirándome molesta – ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Parpadeé confundida.

– Pero… está claro que tú no quieres ver y que yo no quiero que veas – Dije.

– ¡Sí! ¡Pero no sentir el vínculo es mucho peor! – Dijo alterada – Es como si te amputaran un brazo, es… ¡Desesperación!

La miré sorprendida. Dimitri le frotó los hombros tranquilamente y dejo que volviera a recostarse en su regazo, ella respiro hondo y se estremeció cubriendo sus ojos.

– Es horrible – Murmuró.

Tome una dona y se la acerque. Ella la miró y luego sonrió tomándola para comérsela. Me reí entre dientes y luego suspire.

– Lo siento, no lo sabía –

Ella dijo un montón de cosas con la boca llena y finalmente sonrió.

– Mientras no lo hagas, yo estoy bien – Dijo riendo.

**Intentado distanciarme de ella, centre mis esfuerzos a volver en mi misma, concentrándome tan fuerte como pude.**

**Más ropa desapareció…**

– Estas en problemas – Cantó Eddie divertido.

– No es divertido. Yo lo estoy leyendo y es incomodo – Dijo Christian.

**¡Vamos, vamos! Me dije severamente.**

– ¿Estabas intentado escapar? ¿Funciona? – Pregunté riendo.

Christian cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

**El condón salió…**

– Oh diablos, pequeña dhampir… – Se rió Adrian.

Rose se cubrió el rostro con las manos y yo desvié la vista más roja que un tomate.

**Tú eres una persona propia, Rose. Vuelve a tu cabeza.**

– Apuesto a que habría sido más sencillo si yo te pudiera escuchar – Dije riendo, aún cohibida.

**Sus miembros entre sí, sus cuerpos se movían juntos…**

Gemí. Escondiendo mi rostro como todos los demás se reían, aunque incómodos, Christian más que yo porque tenía que leerlo.

– Oh Rose… –

**¡Hijo de…**

– Y ahí con su fino vocabulario – Se rió Mikahil.

– Mi fino vocabulario me saco de allí – Dijo Rose – Eso y mis ganas de no querer ver nada

**Entonces salí de ella y volví de nuevo a mí.**

– Gracias a Dios – Dije aliviada. Lo último que quería es que Rose se hubiera quedado hasta el final.

Sin embargo, al mirarla ahora, parecía tener una expresión extraña en su rostro. Su ceja derecha se presionaba contra su entrecejo mostrándose molesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Dimitri antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

– Sí – Dijo ella respirando hondo y sonriéndole un poco.

**Una vez más, estaba de regreso a mi habitación, pero yo ya no tenía ningún interés en embalar mi mochila. Mi mundo entero se bloqueo. Me sentía insegura, extraña, violada, casi insegura de si yo era Rose o si era Lissa.**

Abrí la boca y miré a Rose preparada para preguntarle si se sentía así solo cuando accidentalmente entraba en mi mente, cuando estaba con Christian, o era siempre, pero cuando la miré… supe que era mejor no hacerlo.

Ella miraba el cielo, respiraba algo pesada, toqueteaba el dorso de Dimitri con dos dedos, índice y del medio, frenéticamente uno y después el otro. Algo me dice que estaba nerviosa.

**También sentí resentimientos hacía Christian otra vez.**

– Eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Eddie con una mueca – Ya sabemos lo que sucede cuando ella siente resentimiento

– Eddie – Lo regañe, porque estaba más que obvio que se refería a ella y a su madre.

– Lo siento –

**No quería tener relaciones sexuales con Lissa, pero había una punzada dentro de mí, frustrada por la sensación de que ya no era el centro de su mundo.**

– Ouw, Rose – La miré preocupada. Ella me sonrió ligeramente acariciando la mano de Dimitri.

**Dejando intacta la mochila, me fui directa a la cama, envolviendo mis brazos a mí alrededor y apretándome en una bola para intentar silenciar el dolor de mi pecho.**

Ahora la punzada estaba en mí. Realmente me la pasaba tanto con Christian y había dejado olvidada a mi mejor amiga. No me sorprendía ahora a que se refería con ese dolor de celos y sobre todo la razón por la que nunca me contó sobre lo que sentía por Dimitri. Nunca le di la oportunidad.

**Me dormí muy rápidamente y me desperté temprano como resultado de ello.**

– Vaya, quien lo diría. Al menos es algo nuevo en ti – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Normalmente, me tenían que sacar de la cama para ir con Dimitri, pero hoy me adelanté lo suficiente para ganarlo en el gimnasio. Mientras esperé, vi a Mason cortando a través de uno de los edificios de las aulas.**

"**Wow" le llamé. "¿Desde cuándo te levantas tan temprano?"**

Fruncí el ceño intrigada. Por como estaban las cosas ella parecía interesarse en Mason, aún pensando en Dimitri. Realmente el libro estaba cargado de celos.

"**Desde que tengo un examen de matemáticas" dijo, caminando hacia mí. Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Puede que valga la pena saltármelo, para pasar el rato contigo."**

– Wow, debe ser un honor, ¿no? – Miré a Rose divertida y ella se encogió de hombros. Su estado de ánimo había decaído en cosa de segundos.

**Me reí, recordando mi conversación con Lissa. Sí, definitivamente hay peores que podría hacer que ligar y empezar algo con Mason.**

"**Nah. Podrías tener problemas, entonces no podría tener un verdadero desafío en las pistas."**

– ¿Solo te interesaba eso? ¿Qué tal si realmente tenía problemas con eso? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

– Estábamos bromeando – Dijo Rose sonriendo un poco.

**Hizo rodar los ojos todavía sonriendo. "Yo no soy el verdadero reto, ¿recuerdas?"**

"**¿Estás listo para apostarte algo aún? ¿O tienes demasiado miedo?"**

"**Cuidado" me advirtió. "O podría ser que devolviera tu regalo de Navidad."**

– ¿Te compro algo? – Pregunte sorprendida y chillando – Que tierno. ¿Qué era?

Rose pensó un poco – No lo recuerdo

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté, más bien exigí saber.

– Tenía otras cosas en la mente – Dijo ella despreocupada.

"**¿Me conseguiste un regalo?" No me lo había esperado.**

"**Sí. Pero vigilaría lo que dices, podría dárselo a alguna otra."**

– Que feo, que feo – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿A qué otra? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Te sorprenderá como son los celos de las chicas – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**¿Cómo a Meredith?" Bromeé.**

"**Ella ni siquiera juega en tu liga, y tú lo sabes."**

– No. Ella no es como tú – Sacudí la cabeza – Ni ahora ni nunca

– ¿Hay alguna chica que juegue en tu liga? – Preguntó Adrian – Además de Sydney

– Lissa – Dijo Christian.

– Jill – Sonrió Eddie.

– Ok, me parece que nos están comparando en una pelea con Rose para ver quien es mejor – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Es exactamente lo que hacemos – Dijo Adrian asintiendo y los otros dos chicos coincidieron.

Miré a Rose con una sonrisa. Ella miraba a Dimitri.

– ¿Qué me dices tú, camarada? ¿Tengo competencia? – Preguntó Rose. Dimitri, sin vacilar, ni mirarnos le sonrió – ¿Crees que alguna de estás novatas pueda competir conmigo?

– Por supuesto que no –

Nosotras nos reímos cuando los chicos comenzaron a quejarse.

– Solo lee, Christian – Dije riendo.

"**¿Incluso con un ojo morado?" Le pregunte con una mueca.**

"**Incluso con dos ojos morados"**

– ¿Está coqueteándote? – Pregunté confundida.

Rose asintió.

**La mirada que me dio en ese momento no era de burla o incluso realmente sugestiva. Era agradable. De amistad e interesada. Como él realmente quería. Después de todo el estrés interés, me gusto que le importara a alguien.**

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Pregunté levantando una ceja.

– Lo que sigue probablemente no te guste – Dijo Christian colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Lo miré intrigada – Lee…

**Y con el descuido estaba empezando a sentir a Lissa, también me di cuenta del gusto que daba que alguien quisiera poner tanta atención en mí.**

– Enserio lo siento – Dije con una expresión culpable.

– Ya paso ya… – Dijo ella.

"**¿Qué haces por Navidad?" le pregunté.**

**Él se encogió de hombros. "Nada. Mi mamá hubiera venido, pero tuvo que cancelarlo en el último momento… ya sabes, con todo lo que paso."**

**La madre de Mason no era guardiana. Ella era un dhampir que había decidido nacionalizarse y tener hijos. Como resultado de ello, yo sabía que él la veía poco. **

– ¿La conocías? – Preguntó Christian.

– Una vez me invito a cenar – Dijo Rose tranquila – No la conocía mucho, pero era muy agradable

**Es irónico, pensé, que en realidad mi mamá estaba aquí, pero era como si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar.**

"**Ven conmigo." Le dije de manera impulsiva. "Voy a estar con Lissa, Christian y su tía. Será divertido."**

– Tranquila, a nosotros no nos molesto – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Oye, si no lo hubiera invitado habría pasado la navidad sola – Dijo ella.

– ¿Aún tienes mi regalo? – Pregunté levantando la ceja.

– ¿Crees que lo perdí? – Me miró sorprendida. Levanto su manga y me mostro el Chotki

– No se lo quita ni para dormir – Dijo Dimitri tomando el dije con una sonrisa.

– Y tú sabes mucho sobre eso – Se rió Adrian.

Dimitri no dijo nada.

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Muy divertido"**

"**Eso no era lo que te estaba preguntando."**

**Hice una mueca. "Ya lo sé. Solo ven ¿ok?"**

– ¿Qué te estaba preguntando realmente? – Pregunto Jill. Yo miré a Rose teniendo una pequeña idea.

– Si realmente quería que vaya – Respondió Rose tranquila.

**Él me hizo una de sus galanes reverencias que tanto le gustaba hacerme. "Claro que sí."**

**Mason se fue vagando solo en cuanto Dimitri apareció.**

– Sí, de lo contrario las cosas podían ser incomodas, ¿no? – Me reí un poco.

Ambos hicieron una mueca y asintieron.

**Hablar con Mason había hecho sentirme vertiginosamente feliz, no había pensado absolutamente en mi cara con él. Pero con Dimitri, de repente me concienticé.**

– La prueba irrefutable de quien el chico al que quieres impresionar – Dije sonriendo.

**No quería ser menos perfecta para él, y caminamos hacia dentro, salí de su camino para evitar que me mirara la cara y no pudo verme completamente. Preocuparme por esto hizo que mi ánimo bajara y cayó en picado, el resto de las cosas que me habían ido trastornando cayeron sobre mi espalda.**

– Sí sabías que tarde o temprano iba a ver tu cara, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Ustedes nunca entienden – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Cierto – Dije suspirando.

– ¿Qué había que entender? – Preguntó Adrian intrigado.

– Nada – Suspiramos Jill y yo – Chris…

**Volvimos a la sala de entrenamiento con los maniquíes, y él me dijo que quería que simplemente practicara las maniobras de hacia dos días. Feliz de que no fuéramos a luchar, me puse en mi trabajo de una manera ardiente, los maniquíes mostrarían lo que sucedería si te metes con Rose Hathaway.**

– Diablos, comienzo a sentir el dolor de ellos – Dijo Adrian llevando una mano a su corazón – Es una estaca grande cargada de odio…

Nos reímos.

– Yo estaba hecha un manojo de emociones ese día – Dijo Rose pensativa – E hice y dije cosas que no estaban bien… sin embargo…

– Tenías razón – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo un poco – Aunque tu técnica de batalla ese día fue un completo desastre

– Como dije, fue un completo manojo de emociones – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Sabía que mi furia en la lucha fue encendida por algo más que el simple deseo de hacerlo bien. Mis sentimientos estaban fuera de control está mañana, después de la cruda e intensa lucha con mi madre y lo que había presenciado con Lissa y Christian anoche. **

– No nos culpes a nosotros – Dijo Christian.

– Pasado – Recordó Rose.

– Pero es más divertido así – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Dimitri se sentó detrás y me miro, de vez en cuando criticaba mi técnica y ofreció algunas nuevas sugerencias para nuevas tácticas.**

"**Tu pelo es el problema" dijo en un momento. "No solo te bloquea la visión periférica, sino que estás corriendo el riesgo de que tu enemigo consiga ventaja."**

– Fue raro no verlo atado ese día – Sonrió Dimitri.

– Los maniquíes no me iban a hacer daño – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

"**Si estuviera en una pelea real, lo llevaré recogido hacía arriba." Gruñí mientras empujaba la estaca cuidadosamente hacía arriba entre las costillas del maniquí. **

**No sabía que estaban hechos los huesos artificiales, pero era una pega para evitar. Pensé en mi mamá de nuevo y añadí un poco más de fuerza a la junta. "Hoy lo estoy llevando hacia abajo, eso es todo."**

– Realmente algo andaba mal contigo – Dijo Eddie sorprendido.

– Sí, digo, para no usar el cabello recogido… – Dije riendo – …realmente tenía que haber algo mal

Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"**Rose" me avisó. Hice caso omiso a él, hundí otra vez. Su voz me llegó más bruscamente la próxima vez que me habló. "Rose. Detenté"**

– No me imagino a Dimitri hablando así. Tienes que haber conseguido un nuevo récord para sacarlo de sus casillas – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rose torció los labios pensativa. Yo pensaba igual que Adrian.

**Me aparté del maniquí, sorprendida de encontrar mi respiración trabajando. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba trabajando tan duro. Mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir, miré lejos de él, y dirigí mis ojos al suelo.**

Levante una ceja confundida.

"**Mírame" me ordeno.**

"**Dimitri"**

"**Mírame"**

– Ah me parece que las cosas se calientan – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me reí divertida, mirando a Rose y ella apenas sonrió. Dimitri por su parte parecía pensativo.

**No importa nuestra estrecha historia, todavía era mi instructor. No podía rechazar una orden directa.**

– ¿Realmente ibas a rechazar mirarlo cuándo él te lo pedía? – Pregunté riendo.

– En ese momento sí – Dijo ella sonriendo.

**Poco a poco, a regañadientes, me di la vuelta hacía él, seguí inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, de manera que mi pelo colgaba por los lados de mi cara. Se levantó de la silla, camino y se paró en frente mío.**

– Todo por un ojito morado – Dije con una mueca divertida. Rose sonrió.

**Evitaba sus ojos, pero vi su mano avanzar hacía mi cortina de pelo. Luego se paró. Al igual que mi respiración.**

Chille mirando a Rose que estaba susurrándose cosas con Dimitri, él le sonrió besándola en la mejilla tras susurrarle algo al oído.

**Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, él dejo caer gradualmente su mano de nuevo a su lado. La decepción me quemaba por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo, había aprendido algo.**

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Tú sabes bien que – Dijo ella riendo.

Dimitri, con una expresión confundida, no pregunto ni dijo nada, pero la besó en la mejilla suspirando su nombre.

**Había dudado. Había tenido miedo de tocarme, que por lo tanto, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, significaba que aún me quería. Había tenido que dominarse de nuevo.**

– Te juro que no sé como lo haces – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza Dimitri. Yo sonreí, por lo visto nuevamente dio en el blanco – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verte lastimada?

– Uhg comparto tú dolor – Dije.

Dimitri me sonrió y asintió.

**Lentamente tire de mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera que hicimos contacto visual. La mayor parte de mi pelo cayó de mi cara, pero no del todo. Su mano tembló de nuevo, y esperaba que llegara de nuevo hacia delante. La mano se le estabilizo. Mi entusiasmo se amortiguó.**

– Y mi dignidad quedo tirada por le suelo – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza. Nos reímos un poco. Imagino que debe ser incomodo para un chico leer el libro cuando se trata de Rose, es decir, cuando está con otro chico y ella comienza a decir como se siente.

"**¿Te duele?" preguntó. El olor del aftershave, mezclado con su sudor, me desesperó más. Dios, quería que me tocara.**

Mire a Rose abriendo la boca con una sonrisa emocionada y sorprendida, luego la cerré mostrando los dientes. Ella se sonrojo un poco. Me reí. Es raro verla sonrojada.

Dimitri la abrazo con fuerza hablando rápidamente en ruso. Yo no le entendí nada, primero porque habló muy rápido y segundo porque era ruso y aunque había aprendido en la academia, no era lo mismo.

– Me derrites el cerebro – Dijo Rose confundida.

Dimitri no dijo nada, la besó en la mejilla y murmuró algo al oído de Rose.

– Bien, seguiré para terminar mi tortura – Dijo Christian.

"**No" le mentí.**

– No tenías que hacerlo – Dijo Dimitri, besándola en la mejilla.

– Sí, sí tenía – Dijo Rose.

"**No parece tan malo" me dijo "Se te va a curar"**

– Y lo hizo – Dije riendo.

"**La odio" le dije, asombrada de cuanto veneno desprendieron esas dos palabras.**

Mire a Janine que parecía bastante afectada por aquello. Claro. Rose tenía razón en preocuparse de que lo que se leyera del pasado podría cambiar en algo ahora, para mal más que para bien.

**Incluso mientras me giré y deseé a Dimitri. Todavía no podía creer el resentimiento que tenía en contra de mi madre.**

"**No, no lo haces." Dijo suavemente.**

– Ay que lindo, está intentando ayudar – Dije sonriendo.

– Siempre lo hace. Ustedes dos podrían hacer un dúo "métete en la vida de Rose y hazla cambiar de parecer diciéndole cosas que son ciertas, pero ella se niega a creer" – Dijo Rose tranquila. Nos reímos.

"**Tú no tienes tiempo de odiar a nadie." Todavía me aconsejó con su voz de entrenador. "No en nuestra profesión. Tienes que hacer las paces con ella."**

– Wow, yo dije eso – Dije sonriendo con orgullo, Rose se rió asintiendo.

**Lissa me había dicho lo mismo. A mi indignación se sumaron otras emociones. Esa oscuridad dentro de mí empezó a desplegarse. "¿Hacer las paces con ella? ¡Después de que ella me dejo un ojo morado a propósito! ¿Por qué soy la única que ve esto como una locura?"**

– Ah, nunca lo note – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué yo veía a ti y a Dimitri como dos idiotas que no me escuchaban? – Preguntó Rose.

– No. Que… ¡OYE! – La regañe por el término idiota.

– Eso es cruel, solo tratábamos de ayudarte – Dijo Dimitri.

– Sí, pero así lo veía yo – Dijo Rose tranquila – Cambiemos de tema ¿qué notaste, Liss?

– No razonabas… porque estabas influenciada por la oscuridad – Dije sonriendo – Y Dimitri, con que acabamos de leer, y posiblemente Christian y yo tengamos que ver también, solo la estábamos provocando más en lugar de bajarla

– Esa es una brillante deducción – Me cumplió Sonya. Yo sonreí.

– Lo sé – Sonreí – Christian sigue

– Bien – Me sonrió divertido.

"**Ella no lo hizo a propósito." Dijo en voz fuerte. "No importa cuanto te moleste, tú debes de creerlo. Ella no haría eso, y de todos modos, la vi más tarde ayer. Estaba preocupada por ti."**

"**Probablemente, se preocupo porque alguien le acusara contra malos tratos de niños." Murmuré.**

– ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? – Preguntó Dimitri, y yo tenía que darle la razón.

Rose miró a su madre, que parecía esperar una respuesta y luego miró a Dimitri.

– Yo creo que eso es personal y no es de la incumbencia de nadie… como ese libro – La miré fijamente, sorprendida. Yo no sé que la estaba molestando ahora – Además, por las cosas difíciles es por lo que vale la pena luchar. Las cosas sencillas… – Guardo silencio pensando – Lo que no te mata te hace fuerte…

– Una lección de supervivencia – Abe la miró sorprendido, sonriendo.

– No – Sonrió Rose – Una lección Zen

Vi a Dimitri sonreír y luego lo escuche soltar una risa. El ambiente se relajo como ella le sonrió divertida. Yo estaba confundida, tanto como todos los demás, mientras ellos parecían en su mundo con una sola sonrisa y las miradas.

– Vale, voy a seguir – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**¿No crees que esta es la época del año para perdonar?"**

Miré a Rose divertida, ella me sonrió despreocupada.

**Suspiré en voz alta. "¡Esto no es un especial de navidad! Esta es mi vida. El mundo real. La bondad y los milagros no ocurren."**

– Claro que ocurren – Dije riendo – Tengo aquí mismo tres milagros

– ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto Adrian divertido.

– Un moroi y un dhampir que han cambiado de ser Strigoi a lo que eran antes y a una chica que revivió de la muerte, literalmente – Sonreí divertida. Miré a Rose. – ¿Lo ves? Son milagros, y mañana, como bien sabes, vamos a averiguar si hay otro

– Tú concepto no es idéntico al que yo pensaba en ese momento – Se rió – Y ya te dije que no…

Sacudí la cabeza riendo. Miré a Christian y él asintió.

**Él seguía mirándome tranquilamente. "En el mundo real, tú puedes hacer que ocurran tus propios milagros."**

– Ay sonó tan lindo eso – Dije divertida. Dimitri me sonrió en agradecimiento.

– ¿Lo ves? Es apreciar – Dijo Dimitri a Rose.

Ella rodó los ojos.

– Lo que tú digas, camarada. Lo que tú digas – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Mi frustración de repente llego a un punto límite, y me rendí tratando de mantener mi control.**

– Oh, va a explotar – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí, más o menos – Dimitri se paso una mano por la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente.

– No te quejaste – Dijo Rose riendo – Christian sigue…

**Estaba tan cansada de ser razonable, las cosas prácticas cuando algo salía mal en mi vida. En algún lugar dentro de mí, yo sabía que Dimitri solo quería ayudarme, pero yo no estaba de buen humor para el buen significado de las palabras. **

– Ah eso le llamamos oscuridad – Dije asintiendo lentamente – Es increíble que entonces ya la sentías

Rose me miró, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no dijo nada, quizá… tan solo quizá, no tenía nada que decir.

**Yo solo quería confort de mis problemas. No quería pensar en lo que haría una mejor persona. Deseaba que él me sostuviera y me dijera que no me preocupara.**

"**Ok ¿Puedes parar ya?" Le exigí, con las manos en las caderas.**

– Pensé que querías confort en tu vida – Dijo Christian levantando una ceja.

– Sí, pero yo estaba enojada. Tenía los tornillos sueltos y ya no podía soportarlo más – Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

"**¿Parar el qué?"**

– Sí, ¿el qué? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

Christian miró la hoja y luego a Adrian sonriendo.

"**Todo el rollo mierda profundo del Zen. No me hablas como si fuera una persona real. Todo lo que me dices es algo sabio, lecciones absurdas para la vida. Suenas como un especial de Navidad."**

– No me hieres, no te preocupes – Dijo Dimitri con la mano en el pecho y uno tono melodramático. Nosotros nos reímos y Rose se inclino para besarlo fugazmente.

**Sabía que no era justo tomar mi enojo en su contra, me encontré casi gritándole. "¡Lo juro, a veces es como si solo quieres escucharte hablar a ti! Y sé que no siempre eres así. Estas perfectamente normal cuando hablas con Tasha. ¿Pero conmigo? Tú tan solo haces movimientos mecánicos. No te preocupas por mí. Solo haces tu papel de mentor."**

– Uhh estallaron celos – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– No me puedo creer que hayas sido tan mala – Dije mirando a Rose divertida. Ella me miró con una sonrisa torcida murmurando algo para sí misma.

– Sí supieras cuanto me preocupas – Murmuró Dimitri. Le eche una mirada sonriendo, yo sabía que realmente le importaba Rose, probablemente más que cualquiera de nosotros de los que estamos aquí.

**Él me miraba totalmente sorprendido. "¿Qué no me importas?"**

"**No." Me sentía pequeña, muy, muy pequeña.**

– Eso es algo que rara vez podemos ver y oír – Dijo Jill sonriendo – Siempre que veo a Rose es… como ver a la persona más fuerte del mundo, aquella que no se deja derrumbar tan fácil

– Yo soy una persona, no una piedra – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Jill sonrió divertida.

**Y yo sabía la verdad, que él cuidaba de mí y era más que mi simple mentor. Aunque no podía ayudarme a mí misma. Yo solo me acerque. Y le golpeé el pecho con mi dedo. "Soy otra estudiante más para ti. Simplemente sigues y sigues con tu estúpida manera de darme lecciones sobre la vida y que…"**

– ¿Y qué…? – Preguntó Sydney.

– Puntos suspensivos – Dijo Christian con un tono de suspenso – Algo ha sucedido

Miré a Rose y a Dimitri, luego a Christian, y luego de vuelta a Rose y a Dimitri. Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro, pensando que de tanta pelea algo romántico puede haber sucedido así que miré a Christian emocionada.

– Sigue leyendo, sigue leyendo –

**La mano que esperaba que tocara mi pelo de repente me agarró apuntándola hacía otro lado. Él la fijo en la pared y me sorprendí al ver un destello de emoción en sus ojos. No era exactamente ira… pero era algún tipo de frustración.**

– Vale, no si tener miedo, emocionarme u otra cosa – Dije mirando a ambos.

– Depende de cómo lo quieras ver – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Yo me reiré porque fue un momento crucial en mi vida – Asintió Rose con firmeza y decidió, debido a que algo debe de haber sucedido… algo verdaderamente importante.

– ¿Cómo fue un momento crucial? – Dimitri la miró confundido.

– Debido a que todas las cosas que te dije y a todo lo que me dijiste después de lo sucedido en Spokane – Dijo Rose sonriendo victoriosa. Dimitri se rió, inclinándose para besarla.

Gruñí frustrada – Tanto que desconozco de tu vida amorosa y tú tanto que conoces de la mía. Esto es una verdadera injusticia

– Sí, sí. Christian sigue – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

"**No me digas lo que estoy sintiendo." Él gruñó.**

**Entonces vi que la mitad de lo que había dicho era verdad.**

– Amo tener la razón – Dijo Rose sonriendo con orgullo.

**Casi siempre estaba tranquilo, siempre mantenía el control, incluso durante los combates. Pero él me había dicho que una vez se rompió y golpeó a su padre Moroi.**

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Sydney confundida.

– Sigan leyendo… – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Él había sido como yo, siempre a punto de actuar sin pensar, haciendo cosas que él sabía que no debía.**

– Mierda, Rose, realmente no me equivoque – Dimitri sacudió la cabeza – Eso da miedo

– Puedes compartir el sentimiento con Lissa – Dijo sonriendo despreocupada – Y con Christian que tanto se queja

– ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Christian confundido.

– El como siempre sé lo que piensan los demás o lo que sienten – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– En mi caso, el vínculo te ayuda – Dije tranquila.

– Uhg fue una tortura cuando no lo tenía – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza – La más grande de todas. Por suerte volvió

– Sí – Le sonreí – Aunque no sé si sea bueno o malo…

– Ni yo – Coincidió ella.

"**¿Es eso no? ¿No lo es?" Le pregunté.**

"**¿Qué?" **

– Sí, ¿qué? – Pregunto Sonya. Dimitri sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y rendición.

"**Siempre estás luchando para mantenerte bajo control. Tú eres igual que yo."**

– Oh que desgracia la de Dimitri – Dijo Christian con un tono melodramático – Ser igual que Rose, eso es lo peor del mundo

– Oye – Rose dijo con un tono bajo, ceño fruncido y ofendida.

– Ya lo he dicho y es la verdad – Dijo Christian volviendo a mirar el libro.

"**No" dijo, obviamente aún trabajando. "He aprendido a controlarme."**

– De eso no hay dudas – Dijo Christian riendo – El hombre es tan tranquilo como una planta, Rose, no sé que diablos estás hablando

Rose sonrió maliciosa, pero mirando a Dimitri que la miraba sorprendido. Obviamente, estoy pensando, que Dimitri no puede controlarse tanto como dice…

– Es posible – Dijo Rose sonriéndonos – Pero yo lo conozco más que ustedes

– No hay dudas – Cantó Eddie.

**Algo acerca esta revelación me lo hizo ver. "No." Le informé. "No lo haces. Pones una cara buena, y la mayor parte del tiempo te hace permanecer en control. Pero a veces no puedes. Y a veces…" Me incline hacia delante y reduje mi tono de voz. "A veces no quieres."**

– Atrapado – Declaro Adrian riendo.

– Como nunca en la vida – Dijo Dimitri sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Y es porque amo tener la razón – Dijo Rose con orgullo, Dimitri la besó en la mejilla dándole la razón.

"**Rose…"**

**Yo podía ver el trabajo que hacía, la respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleraron tanto como el mío. Y él no se separaba. Sabía que esto era lo incorrecto. Sabía todas las razones lógicas que hacían que permaneciéramos separados. Pero en ese momento, no me importaba. No quería controlarme a mí misma. No quería ser buena.**

– ¿Cuándo has sido la niña buena? – Preguntó Eddie levantando una ceja.

– Yo puedo ser buena – Dijo Rose tranquila. Pensó un poco y luego sonrió – Sí, puedo

Nos reímos un poco y luego asentí yo – Definitivamente tiene sus momentos de niña buena

– ¿Momentos? Ja, dirás todos los días – Dijo Rose.

– No. Momentos – Dije riendo. Ella sacudió la cabeza – Y eso sin contar cuando lo eres conmigo

– Bien, mi marcador bajó – Se rió Rose.

– Ah, que lindo, Lissa por favor no chilles en mi oído – Advirtió Christian.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte confundida. Él apunto al libro y se dispuso a leer.

**Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo besé.**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y emocionada, preparada para chillar, pero Christian me cubrió la boca con una mano disponiéndose a seguir con la lectura sin quitar mi mano. Yo tenía el grito en mi garganta, tenía que sacarlo y Christian no me lo permitía.

**Nuestros labios se juntar, y cuando sentí que él me besaba, yo sabía que tenía razón.**

Gemí porque Christian aún no me dejaba gritar.

**Me presiono más cerca, y me capturó entre él y la pared.**

Pataleé intentando chillar. Vi que los demás se reían.

**Mantuvo mi mano cogida, pero con la otra serpenteó detrás de mi cabeza, resbalando entre mi pelo.**

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando gritar, chillar de emoción, pero Christian seguía conteniendo la mano en mi boca para que no lo hiciera.

**El beso estuvo lleno de intensidad, también había ira, pasión, libertad…**

Comencé a inquietarme. Diablos. Yo quería chillar de emoción, no podía evitarlo, me encantaba las cosas románticas y más las que vienen así, son excitantes y divertidas, pero Christian seguía negándome.

**Él fue el que lo rompió.**

– ¿No vas a gritar? – Preguntó. Yo sacudí la cabeza, pero dudo un poco así que no quito la mano. Rodé los ojos.

**Se movió de un tirón lejos de mí y tomo varios pasos atrás, pareciendo sacudido.**

"**No hagas eso otra vez." Dijo tenso.**

"**Entonces, no me beses." Le repliqué.**

Mire a Dimitri y asentí con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía razón. Rose inicio el besó, pero Dimitri perdió el control. Diablos. Como quería chillar.

Rose se rió al verme tan impotente, aunque en su expresión parecía que había un destello de compasión.

**Él me miro fijamente como si lo fuera a hacer para siempre.**

Gemí. Dios – _"Christian, quiero chillar"_

"**Yo no doy lecciones Zen para escucharme hablar a mí mismo. No las doy porque seas otra estudiante. Estoy haciéndolo para enseñarte a controlarte."**

– ¿Tanto como te controlas tú? – Preguntó la madre de Rose con una sonrisa divertida. Dimitri suspiró resignado.

"**Pues estás haciendo un buen trabajo." Le dije amargamente.**

– ¡Hmmm! – La miré molesta.

– No entiendo, ¿dijiste mi nombre? – Se rió Rose. Pataleé mirando a Christian. Él me sonrió divertido y me besó en la frente, al fin liberando mi boca.

– ¡No tenías que hacer eso! ¡Perdí la oportunidad, ¿sabes?! – Lo regañe. Él se rió tranquilo.

– Era mi oído el que estas dejando sordo – Dijo tranquilo. Hice un puchero.

**Él cerró los ojos durante medio segundo, exhaló y murmuro algo en ruso. Sin volverme a mirar, se dio la vuelta y abandono la sala.**

– He acabado – Sonrió Christian – Dimitri, ¿por qué no sigues tú?

Dimitri lo miró algo inseguro y asintió tomando el libro.

– ¿Es mi idea o comienza a darles miedo leer? – Preguntó Rose divertida.

– La segunda– Dijeron Christian y Dimitri al unisonó.

– Nunca sabes lo que vas a encontrar – Coincidió Abe – Y hasta ahora… hasta ahora no han sido cosas buenas

– Fue mi periodo oscuro – Dijo Rose mirando al horizonte con aires de misterio.

– Pensé que fue cuando abandonaste la academia – Dije riendo.

– Si eso también – Sonrió despreocupada.

– Bien, empezamos con el número nueve – Dijo Dimitri mirando el libro, aún inseguro. Rose lo besó en la mejilla.

– Tranquilo – Sonrió.

Dimitri le sonrió un poco, realmente tranquilo. Asintió y miró el libro.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, espero que estén bien. Acabo de tomar mi pc ya que por fortuna no ha sucedido nada en afta, sin embargo aún no estamos seguro de todo porque se esperan dos terremotos más. De todos modos yo actualizare cuando pueda si es que no sucede nada.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Wuaksjaksj y todos preocupados por el pc

- zombiepeace: Oh dolor, Arica e Iquique x.x Espero que estén todos bien por allá y la cosa se detenga

Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir salvo dejar algo que se me olvido decir en el fics anterior: si hay algún lector de chile, en especial Arica e Iquique les mando saludo y fuerza para salir adelante. Espero que todo termine y no hayan más heridos o muertos. Fuerza!

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	10. Leyendo el capítulo 9

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 9:

.: Lissa :.

Sonreí divertida, esperando la lectura. Rose se movió de donde estaba y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en donde Christian y yo habíamos estados sentados, en el lado izquierdo al lado de Mikhail, cerrando el círculo que había quedado incompleto.

La miré extrañada y ella se encogió de hombros. Dimitri la miró un par de segundos y luego miró a libro.

– Capítulo 9 – Comenzó a leer.

**No vi a Dimitri por un tiempo después de eso. Más tarde ese día me envió un mensaje diciendo que pensaba que deberíamos cancelar nuestras próximas dos sesiones debido a la proximidad de sus planes sobre abandonar el campus.**

– A mi parecer no era cierto – Ella recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano que a su vez su brazo derecho, donde se recargaba, estaba apoyado con el codo en su pierna derecha. Y su tono de voz había salido tan desinteresado y despreocupado.

– Como yo lo veo, tenía razones – Apoyé el lado de Dimitri.

**Las clases estaban a punto de acabar de todas maneras, dijo; tomar un descanso de las practicas parece ser algo razonable.**

Dimitri frunció el ceño, mirando la página,

– ¿De verdad pensabas eso? – Preguntó Dimitri mirando a Rose.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ella confundida. Él miró el libro.

**Era una pobre excusa, yo sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual él las cancelaba. **

– Ah, sí – Dijo despreocupada, arrancando el césped del suelo – Pienso que exciten excusas mejores, como aquella…

– ¿Aquella? – Pregunté confundida.

Dimitri miró el libro.

**Si me quería evitar, hubiera preferido que inventara algo sobre como él y los otros guardianes debían reforzar la seguridad de los Moroi o debían practicar algún movimiento ninja súper secreto.**

– ¿Movimiento ninja? – Se rió Dimitri.

Rose le guiñó el ojos.

**No tuve en cuenta su historia, yo sabía que me estaba evitando por causa del beso.**

– El cual no pude gritar – Miré a Christian molesta. Él se rió y me besó en la mejilla.

– Me estabas dejando sordo – Se rió.

**Ese condenado beso.**

– Pensé que te había gustado – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Sigue leyendo – Dijo ella sonriendo.

**No me arrepentía, no exactamente. Solo Dios sabe cuanto he estado esperando para besarlo, pero lo hice por las razones equivocadas, debido a que estaba molesta y frustrada y solo quería probar lo que podía hacer.**

– Rose, sabemos que odias no hacer nada y sentirte impotente, pero a veces las cosas que haces están mal – Dije – O al menos la forma en como lo haces, solo en ocasiones

– Lo siento – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– No parece que lo sientas realmente – Dijo Christian.

– Porque no lo hago – Dijo Rose sonriendo despreocupada. Dimitri se rió un poco.

**Estaba tan cansada de hacer siempre lo correcto, lo inteligente. Estaba tratando de tomar el control pero parece que todo empeoró.**

– No me digas – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Si te digo – Se rió Rose.

**No había olvidado la advertencia que una vez me dio –que estar juntos no solo se trataba de la edad, sino que interferiría con nuestros trabajos.**

**Presionándolo en el beso… bueno, yo había abanicado las llamas de un problema que podría herir a Lissa finalmente, no debería haberlo hecho.**

Dimitri se detuvo, pensando y luego le sonrió a Rose, quien parecía confundida, termino sonriendo también.

Si tan solo pudiera saber que piensa ella. Cada vez que se miran, se sonríen o se hablan parece ser un verdadero acertijo para mí. Es como si hablaran solo con mirarse y me enloquecía.

Wow, nunca pensé que sentiría lo mismo que los demás cuando Rose y yo usamos el vínculo para comunicarnos.

**Ayer había sido incapaz de detenerme, hoy puedo ver todo más claro y no puedo creer lo que he hecho.**

– En ese momento la oscuridad se desvanecía – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Sí – Dijo Rose dejándose caer de espaldas, se quejo porque debió doler – Fue… realmente no entendía porque lo hacía, como veces, no sabía nada de lo que era la oscuridad y tampoco sabía porque cuando me enojaba eran peligroso. Nunca tome en cuenta el comentario de Víctor de que la pasión y la ira… – Parecía pensar – Llegue a desesperarme

– Y yo tengo la culpa – Dije suspirando pesadamente.

– No – Se inclino hacia delante sonriendo – No ha sido tu culpa.

La miré con una sonrisa y luego a Dimitri para que siguiera leyendo.

**Me reuní con Mason la mañana de Navidad, y nos encontramos con los otros para salir. Era una buena oportunidad para sacar a Dimitri de mi cabeza. Me gustaba Mason –bastante, y no era como si tuviera que casarme con él. Como dijo Lissa, sería saludable para mí salir con alguien nuevamente.**

– Nunca pensé que tomarías en cuenta mis consejos – Dije riendo. A todos le hizo gracia, pero no a Dimitri, de hecho tenía una mirada demasiado seria.

– ¿De qué te sorprende? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

– De que eres tú – Dije riendo.

Rose pensó un poco y sonrió – Sigo sin ver el problema. Camarada sigue con la lectura

**Tasha había estado organizando nuestro desayuno-almuerzo de Navidad en un salón elegante de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la Academia. Muchas actividades en grupo y fiestas estaban ocurriendo en toda la escuela, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que la presencia de Tasha creaba una perturbación.**

– A ti no, eh – Sonrió Christian.

– No – Resopló Rose – No entonces

**Las personas o la miraban fijamente en secreto o se apartaban de su camino para evitarla. Algunas veces ella podía desafiarlos, o mantenerse cabizbaja, pero hoy eligió mantenerse lejos del camino de las otras realezas y simplemente disfrutar esta pequeña y privada fiesta de aquellos que no le huían.**

– Bueno, ahora tienen razones perfectas para hacerlo – Dijo Christian molesto. Le froté el brazo con suavidad y lo besé en la mejilla.

– Las elecciones de Tasha no son culpa tuya – Dije suavemente, en un susurro – Sé que te sientes traicionado…

Me sonrió ligeramente y me besó en la frente. Él se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido con Tasha, aún le daba vueltas al asunto en ocasiones, odiaba saber que su tía hizo aquello. Casi tanto como nosotros…

– Luego leerá Rose – Dije apuntándola con una sonrisa divertida. Ella me miró parpadeando y luego asintió, aunque confundida.

– Si intentas vengarte, yo creo que debería ser con un capítulo vergonzoso que conozcas y no uno desconozcas – Susurró Christian a mi oído.

– Hm, sí – Asentí sintiéndome como una tonta – Bien…

Christian se rió ligeramente.

**Dimitri había sido invitado a la reunión y parte de mi resolución falló cuando lo vi. Estaba vestido elegantemente para la ocasión, okay, "vestido elegantemente" era una exageración pero era lo que más se le parecía.**

Nos reímos. Dimitri sacudió la cabeza divertido.

**Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, usualmente él lucía un poco rudo… preparado para entrar en una batalla en cualquier momento.**

– Soy un guardián – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Hay que estar alerta ahora

– ¿Como ahora? – Preguntó Rose sonriendo.

Dimitri le guiño el ojo.

**Hoy, su oscuro pelo estaba atado a la parte de atrás de su cabello, como si el realmente hubiera tratado de estar elegante. Estaba usando sus usuales jeans y sus botas de cuero, pero en vez de llevar una remera o su camisa termal, tenía puestos un fino buzo negro tejido.**

– Es raro leer sobre mi mismo – Dijo riendo.

– Pss si eso piensan ustedes, ¿qué hay de mí? Están leyendo todo y cuando leo yo, es más que raro – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Es divertido – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Qué se siente oír sobre tú y Christian? – Preguntó Rose sonriendo.

Parpadeé – Ok, si es raro

**Era un sweater ordinario, no era de diseñador, ni caro, pero le agrego un toque de pulcritud que normalmente no tenía, y buen Dios, le quedaba muy bien.**

– ¡Uhg, camarada! – Rose se acerco y se dejo caer en el regazo de Dimitri, mirándolo con una sonrisa – Haces que me vuelva loca

– Fue lo que te dije – Se rió ligeramente.

– No, dijiste otra cosa ese día – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Dimitri se rió y miró el libro nuevamente.

**Dimitri no era malo ni nada de eso, pero no salió de su camino para entablar una conversación conmigo. Sin embargo habló con Tasha, y miré con fascinamiento como hablaban tan fácilmente con ese modo que ellos lo hacían.**

– Vale, ¿cuándo comenzaste a sentir celos de Tasha? – Pregunté. Rose me miró sorprendida – Estuviste de mal humor después de navidad, eso lo hablamos y tú dijiste que era por Mason, pero yo sé, bueno ahora lo sé, que no era así…

– En parte sí era verdad – Asintió Rose – Pero sigue escuchando la lectura y sabrás. Camarada continúa

**Sabía que un buen amigo de él era un primo lejano de la familia de Tasha y así se habían conocido.**

"**¿Cinco?" Preguntó Dimitri asombrado. Ellos estaban discutiendo el número de hijos que tenía su amigo.**

– Ouhh – Dimitri guardo silencio, respirando hondo y sorprendido.

Rose se quito de donde estaba y le toco el hombro, ambos sonrieron un poco y luego Dimitri volvió a leer. No hacía falta un vínculo mágico en dos direcciones o que pregunte, estaba claro que sucedía.

"**Yo no había oído eso." Tasha asintió.**

"**Es insano. Lo juro, no creo que su esposa tenga más de seis meses libres entre cada embarazo. Ella es baja, también –así que debe de haber engordado y engordado."**

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Es posible? – Pregunté.

– No tengo ni idea – Rose se encogió de hombros.

"**Cuando lo conocí, ni siquiera quería hijos." Sus ojos se ensancharon excitadamente.**

Rose gruñó.

"**¡Lo sé! No puedo creerlo. Deberías verlo ahora, se derrite por ellos. Ni siquiera puedo entenderlo la mitad del tiempo. Lo juro, habla más como un bebé que Inglés." Dimitri sonrió con esa rara sonrisa suya.**

– Una que no te está dando a ti – Dije sonriendo.

Rose gruñó de mala gana y yo me reí.

"**Bueno… los niños provocan eso en la gente."**

– A alguien se le derrite el corazón – Dijo Rose mirando a Dimitri. Él se rió y la besó en la mejilla.

– Es una pena que no puedan tener hijo – Dije con apenas una sonrisa. Rose me sonrió.

– Sí… – Fue una respuesta que arrastro la "i" por un buen rato. Rose sonrió despreocupada, poco después – Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – Se veía feliz.

Yo la miré sorprendida al darme cuenta de mis palabras. Entonces sacudí la cabeza en negación.

– _No quise decir eso. Te vas a hacer esa prueba. Cambios de humor, apetito excesivo. Con eso me basta para imaginármelo _–

Rose me gruñó y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Solté un suspiro pesado y asentí.

– Sigo pensando que es imposible – Dijo.

– _Yo no. Ya oíste mi teoría _–

Rose gruñó de nuevo.

"**No puedo imaginarme que te pase eso a ti." Ella rió. "Tú no eres nada sensible. Por supuesto… supongo que habrás hecho habla de bebé en ruso, uno nunca sabe."**

– Uno nunca sabe – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

Dimitri le sonrió.

**Ambos se rieron de eso, yo me di media vuelta y me fui, agradablemente Mason estaba ahí para hablar, era una buena distracción de todas las cosas, porque adhiriéndole a que Dimitri me ignoraba, Lissa y Christian estaban charlando en su pequeño mundo.**

– Yo lo siento tanto – Dije mirándola culpable.

– Fue una suerte que se me ocurriera invitarlo, o de lo contrario habría salido corriendo de esa fiesta – Suspiró Rose – No te preocupes, me basta con mis pensamientos

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Christian.

Me acerque a Dimitri y miré el libro. Dimitri se rió al ver mi interés y leyó.

**El sexo parecía haberlos enamorado mucho más de lo que estaban, y me preguntaba si podría pasar algún tiempo con ella en todo el viaje de esquí. **

– Vaya, leer esos libros hace que me dé cuenta de que no he sido… hm… una buena amiga – Suspiré. Estaba por comenzar con culpas cuando Rose me regaño. Le sonreí un poco.

– No tiene nada de malo que hayas querido pasar tiempo con Christian. Son novios de todos modos – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Además, con todos los problemas en que se metió durante ese viaje, supongo que es mejor

– Gracias – Dijo Rose con sarcasmo – Por cierto, no me la pase genial durante el viaje, pero tampoco lo pase tan mal

– Bien. No sé como, pero te lo he de compensar. Podemos irnos una semana juntas a… donde quieras ir – Dije sonriendo.

Rose me miró fijamente.

– ¿Estás loca? – Preguntó – ¿Alejarme de Dimitri? No, olvídalo

– ¡Podemos ir a la playa! – Dijo Christian emocionado – Todos juntos. Llevaremos los libros con nosotros y así podemos leer

– ¡Sí! ¿Qué mejor manera de aprovechar las vacaciones? – Preguntó Jill emocionada.

La miré igual de emocionada y luego a Rose. Ella me miró fijamente, insegura, y finalmente suspiro.

– ¿Podemos terminar de leer por esta noche y mañana ver que hacer? – Preguntó.

– ¿No te agrada la idea? – Pregunté.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, no era una respuesta negativa, pero tampoco afirmativa. Miró a Dimitri y le hizo un ademán para continuar.

**Eventualmente se alejó de él para darme mi regalo de Navidad.**

**Abrí la caja y miré dentro, vi un cordón con cuentas marrones, y la esencia de rosas flotó el aire.**

Ella bufó y yo me reí.

– Tú nombre me recuerda a las rosas. Ya sabes. Rose-rosa – Dije riendo – Diferencia de una vocal nada más

Ella se rió – ¿Lo haces para verme la cara, verdad?

Le guiñé el ojo.

Miré a Dimitri para que siguiera leyendo.

"**Que…"**

**Saqué el cordón, y un pesado crucifijo de oro sonó desde el final de él. Ella me había dado un CHOTKI. Era parecido a un rosario, solo que más pequeño, del tamaño de un brazalete.**

Miré a Rose y ella me enseño la muñeca en que lo tenía. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja por saber que lo usaba siempre. Y como dijo Dimitri, es probable que ella no se lo quite ni para dormir.

"**¿Estás tratando de convertirme?" Pregunté socarronamente.**

– ¿Enserio? – Abe me miró sorprendido.

– No – Dije – Aunque no estaría mal, pero bueno, cada quien con su creencia

– ¿Entonces… por qué el regalo? – Preguntó Janine intrigada.

– Dimitri, por favor… – Dije sonriendo.

**Lissa no era una loca religiosa ni nada de eso, pero ella creía en Dios e iba a la iglesia regularmente. Como muchas familias Moroi que provenían de Rusia y el este de Europa, ella era una cristiana ortodoxa.**

**¿Yo? Era mucho más que una Agnostica Ortodoxa. Pienso que Dios probablemente exista, pero no tengo el tiempo ni la energía para investigar. Lissa respetó eso y nunca trato de presionarme en su fe, eso hacía su regalo mucho más extraño.**

– Pero no lo era – Dije sonriendo.

– No – Rose sonrió.

"**Póntelo" Ella dijo, claramente divertida con mi shock. Lo hice. En la parte de atrás de la cruz, había grabado en oro un dragón trenzado con flores.**

**La cresta de Dragomir. Yo la busqué, confundida.**

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Jill intrigada. Yo la miré sonriendo y luego miré a Dimitri.

"**Es una herencia familiar." Dijo. "Uno de los buenos amigos de mi padre mantuvo guardada una caja con sus cosas. Esto estaba entre ellas. Le perteneció al guardián de mi bisabuela."**

"**Liss..." Le dije. El chotki tomó un nuevo significado.**

– Pero claro que sí – Dije sonriendo.

– Sin embargo quiero aclarar que yo era el guardián oficial – Dijo Dimitri.

– ¿Celoso, camarada? – Preguntó Rose riendo. Dimitri le hizo algo que no esperaba ver nunca: un puchero. Rose se rió ligeramente y lo beso en la mejilla, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Dimitri en rolló sus brazos en el brazo derecho de Dimitri.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo Eddie.

– Aquí hay una pequeña explicación – Dijo Dimitir sonriendo.

"**No puedo… no podéis darme algo como esto."**

"**Bueno, ciertamente no puedo quedármelo. Es para un guardián, mi guardián."**

– ¿Qué hay de Dimitri? – Pregunto la madre de Rose – Él tiene razón. Era tú guardián oficial y Rose… había que saber si se iba a graduar

Rose rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

– Lo sé, pero… estaba destinado a Rose – Dije sonriendo – Sin duda…

Todos sonrieron. Dimitri volvió a leer.

**Enrollé las cuerdas alrededor de mi muñeca. La cruz se sentía fría contra mi piel. **

"**Sabes…" me burlé. "Hay una buena posibilidad de que me pateen fuera de la escuela antes de convertirme en tu guardián."**

Todos nos reímos.

– Juró que no sé como lo hiciste para que no sucediera – Dije.

– Sucedieron un par de cosas – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Ella sonrió. "Bueno, después de que lo hagan me la podéis devolver."**

Todos se rieron, incluso Rose, pero yo no lo hice. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando Rose se fue de la academia me lo devolvió. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si iba a volver y aún así me dijo que se lo diera cuando volviera.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Christian, notando que no me reía.

– Ah no, solo pensaba – Dije sonriendo un poco. Miré a Rose y la encontré hablando con Sonya sobre quien sabe que, no se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos, lo que podía ser bueno.

**Todo el mundo se rió. Tasha empezó a decir algo, pero paró cuando miró la puerta.**

– Chan, chan, chachan, chan chan chan – Comenzó Christian.

Lo miré confundida. Me reí ligeramente, aún así. El sonido que estaba haciendo era la canción de Darth Vader de _Star Wars_, típica canción que se suena para cuando algo malo sucede. Nos reímos.

– Te cociste Rose – Dijo Christian sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Era la época de perdonar – Dije riendo. Yo recordaba bien quien apareció ese día.

– Uhg, lo peor de todo era que ya tenía suficientes problemas – Dijo Rose tranquila. Miró a su madre. – No te ofendas

– No lo hago – Le sonrió tranquila.

– Entonces estás nerviosa – Dijo Rose sonriendo, confiada.

– No – Dijo Janine. Rose no dijo nada, apunto a su mano que golpeaba ligeramente el césped, frenéticamente, con el dedo índice. En cuanto Rose se lo enseño ella se detuvo y sonrió tranquilas.

– ¡Bruja! – Gritaron Christian, Eddie y Adrian.

– ¡Se llama lenguaje corporal! – Se quejó Rose – Mierda, entiendan…

Todos nos reímos y Dimitri volvió a la lectura.

"**¡Janine!"**

**Mi madre estaba allí, estaba rígida e impasible como siempre.**

"**Siento llegar tarde." Dijo. "Tuve que encargarme de un negocio."**

– ¿En navidad? – Preguntó Abe mirándola entre sorprendido y sonriendo, como si se lo esperara.

Janine le sonrió tranquila.

– Bueno, el trabajo es primero, ¿no? – Le sonrió ella.

– Pues este año no. No trabajo en navidad – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– ¿Qué tan patético es que tus padres estén coqueteando frente a ti? – Preguntó Rose en un murmulló apenas entendible.

– Mucho – Dijimos Dimitri y yo que la habíamos escuchado. Rose Gimió.

– Sigue, camarada – Dijo ella.

**Negocios. Como siempre. Hasta en Navidad.**

– ¿Ustedes piensan igual o qué? – Bromeó Mikhail.

– No – Dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido, en un puchero. Todos nos reímos y Dimitri la besó en la frente.

**Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y mis mejillas se calentaban cuando los detalles de nuestra pelea volvieron a mi mente. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra de comunicación desde que ocurrió nuestra pelea dos días atrás, ni cuando estaba en la enfermería. Ni disculpas. Nada. Rechiné mis dientes.**

– ¿Querías una disculpa? – Preguntó la madre de Rose sonriendo.

– Sí, quizá hubiera intentado hacer las paces, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Sí lo hice – Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, con una expresión dura. Rose parpadeó.

– Hhmm… preguntaste como estaba, no te disculpaste – Dijo Rose, pensativa, murmuró algo que no pude oír, tenía una expresión que resultaba bastante sospechosa y misteriosa.

– No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? – Rose se tenso. No sabía si reír o gemir por la falta de concentración de mi amiga. Un secreto ha salido a luz.

– Mejor sigamos escuchando – Dije sonriendo, para sacarla de un apuro. Ella me mustio un gracias no audible y Dimitri comenzó a leer.

**Ella se sentó con nosotros y rápidamente se unió a la conversación. He descubierto que ella solo podía hablar de un tema: los negocios de los guardianes. Me preguntaba si tenía un hobbie. El ataque Badica estuvo en la mente de todos, y éste la condujo a hablar sobre una pelea similar en la que ella había estado.**

– Eso está mal. Negocios en navidad – Abe sacudió la cabeza.

– Es por eso que en esta navidad, no van a trabajar – Dije con firmeza.

– Aún falta mucho – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Para mi horror, Mason se fascinó con cada una de sus palabras.**

"**Bueno, las decapitaciones no son tan fáciles como parecen." Dijo en su manera de la realidad.**

– En especial cuando usas una espada sin filo – Suspiró Rose.

Aún abrazada a Dimitri, solo que apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de él. Hablando de Dimitri, él pareció notar algo en Rose, algo que se ocultaba tras el suspiro, además del dolor por lo que sucedió, y la besó en la frente susurrándole algo en ruso. Luego, al oído, me imagino que le susurro algo en español.

El silencio que se había formado, se desvaneció muy lentamente. Dimitri apoyo la cabeza sobre la de Rose y volvió a mirar el libro para leer nuevamente.

**Nunca pensé que fueran nada fáciles, pero su tono sugería que ella creía que todos pensaban que era una pavada.**

– ¿Por qué tienes que…? – Me detuve en mi pregunta al ver que Rose no parecía querer hablar. Suspiré. Lo dejaría pasar.

"**Debéis pasar el cordón espinal y los tendones. Hasta el hueso." Vi como Lissa se mareaba. Ella no era buena para las charlas asquerosas.**

– Y tú para verlo – Me reí. Afortunadamente ella también rió.

**Los ojos de Mason se iluminaron. "¿Cuál es la mejor arma para hacerla?"**

**Mi madre lo considero.**

"**Un hacha. Podes tener más peso." **

– ¿Por qué es importante el peso? – Pregunté intrigada.

– Su grosor y el peso harán más fácil el corte y costará menos para poder decapitarlos – Respondió Janine sonriendo.

– De pronto me siento mal por preguntar – Dije.

– ¿Sigo? – Preguntó Dimitri.

Todos asentimos. Yo sabía que él lo preguntaba solo por Rose, debido a como mato a los dos Strigoi en Spokane.

"**¡Que bien!" Él dijo. "Hombre, espero que me dejen cargar un hacha."**

**Era una idea cómica y ridícula, ya que las hachas no eran para nada armas convenientes de cargar. Por medio segundo, el pensamiento de Mason caminando por una calle con un hacha sobre su hombro iluminó mi humor. **

Nos reímos de la imaginación de Rose. Y lo cierto es que imaginarlo con el hacha y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja resultaba graciosa. Lastima... que eso no sucederá nunca.

**El momento pasó rápidamente.**

**Honestamente no podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación en Navidad.**

– Pensé que te gustaban esas cosas – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Hm… pensé que estabas leyendo – Dijo Rose. Dimitri se rió y le besó en la cabeza.

**La presencia de mi madre había agriado todo.**

– Para ti – Dijo Eddie.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Afortunadamente el grupo de personas se dispersó. Christian y Lissa se fueron a hacer sus propias cosas, Dimitri y Tasha aparentemente que ponerse al día un poco más.**

**Mason y yo estábamos bien en nuestro camino a los dormitorios dhampir cuando mi madre se nos unió.**

– _¡Mala! _– Le dije en su cabeza y ella gruñó.

– Liss… – Gimió.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

**Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Las estrellas abarrotaban el oscuro cielo, algo y brillante, su brillo hacía juego con el hielo y la nieve alrededor nuestro.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Gruñó Adrian.

**Llevaba mi abrigo de marfil adornado con piel falsa, e hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo mi cuerpo templado, aunque no hizo nada contra las frías ráfagas que quemaron mi cara. **

– ¿Todo lo tienes que describir como una experiencia única? – Pregunto Christian recostándose en el césped.

– Ay perdón, la próxima vez que piense iré directo al grano – Dijo Rose.

– Gracias, eso sería estupendo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Sería sarcasmo – Sacudió la cabeza Rose.

– Ouch – Me reí ligeramente.

**Caminamos todo el tiempo, yo seguía esperando que mi madre diera la vuelta hacia las otras áreas de guardianes, pero ella entro con nosotros.**

– Ah, quería hablar contigo – Dije sonriendo. Rose pensó con una sonrisa divertida. Definitivamente algo estaba ocultando.

"**He estado queriendo hablar contigo." Dijo finalmente.**

– Te lo dije – Dije. Ella sonrió despreocupada.

**Mis alarmas se encendieron, ¿qué hice ahora?**

– ¿Enserio? – Sydney se rió – ¿Te preocupa eso?

– Cuando una persona seria quiere hablar contigo no puede ser nada bueno – Dijo Rose tranquila – Como tú

– Oye… – Se quejo ella. Rose sonrió tranquila.

**Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo, pero Mason rápidamente entendió la indirecta. Él ni era estúpido ni era obvio con las señales sociales, justo como en ese momento, hubiera deseado que lo fuera.**

– ¡Ah! ¡Dimitri! – Dijo Adrian colocado una mano en su pecho y fingiendo asombro – ¿Querías que Mason fuera estúpido para así no tener competencia?

Me sorprendió que Dimitri se riera en lugar de decir algo. No es como si confirmara aquello, pero se notaba que si fuera por él no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a Rose.

**También encontré irónico que él quisiera pelear contra todos los Strigoi en el mundo pero le tuviera miedo a mi madre.**

– ¡Wo! – Rose soltó a Dimitir y lo miró con una sonrisa que nunca había visto, no parecía ser una sonrisa devoradora de hombres, ni una sonrisa tranquila, era algo así como dulzura y cariño mezcladas – Ya tienen algo en común

Dimitri la miró sorprendido y luego se rió besándola en la frente.

– Espera, ¿tú le tienes miedo a la madre de Rose? – Eddie soltó una carcajada – Pero no a los Strigoi. Ah santo cielos, el mundo cada vez es más loco

Dimitri sonrió sin decir nada, Rose volvió a abrazarlo, de la misma forma que antes y él siguió con la lectura.

Miré a Rose con una sonrisa curiosa e inquisitiva.

**Me lanzó una mirada de disculpa, se encogió de hombros y dijo. "Hey, debo irme, a, algún lado. Te veo luego."**

**Lo miré lamentando que se fuera, deseando poder correr tras él. Probablemente mi mamá me haría frente y me golpearía en el otro ojo si trataba de escapar.**

Todos nos reímos por las locas ideas de Rose. Ella sonrió divertida e intercambió una sonrisa con su madre tranquilamente.

– No estaba siendo irónica ni sarcástica. Enserio pensé que eso podría suceder – Se rió Rose.

– Bueno, había que ver – Se rió Janine.

**Mejor hacer las cosas a su manera y resolver esto.**

– ¿Y desde cuando la manera de Rose Hathaway se queda en el olvido? – Pregunté riendo.

– Desde que me metí en muchos problemas apenas en tres días – Dijo Rose riendo. Asentí divertida: los Badica, su madre y Dimitri.

**Moviéndome incómodamente, miré hacia todos lados menos a ella esperando que hablara. Desde la esquina de mi ojo pude ver unas pocas personas mirándonos. **

– Testigos – Dijo Eddie con un tono misterioso.

**Recordando como todo el mundo parecía saber como ella me había dejado el ojo negro, decidí repentinamente que no quería testigos alrededor que escucharan cualquier clase de lección que ella me fuera a dar.**

– Se los dije – Sonrió Eddie.

"**¿Quieres, um, ir a mi habitación?" Pregunté.**

– El lugar perfecto para un asesinato – Dijo Adrian con un tono detectivesco.

Nos reímos.

– Eso ya es un comienzo – Sonreí.

– ¿Un asesinato? – Christian me miró sorprendido – ¿Querías que Rose muriera?

– No. Me refiero a que podían hacer las paces y viviré en un eterno mundo de paz y armonía – Dije sonriendo. Rose soltó una carcajada por mi idea, y yo estaba bromeando, al menos exagerando.

– Ay Lissa – Dijo ella tras terminar de reír, aún sonriendo – Vives en ese cuento de hadas que llamas vida

– Sí – Dije riendo en broma. Ambas nos reímos.

– Bien, chicas, si me dejan continuar se los agradeceré – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

Ambas le asentimos con la cabeza.

**Ella miró sorprendida, un poco insegura. "Claro"**

**La conduje al piso de arriba, manteniendo a una distancia segura mientras caminábamos. Una embarazosa tensión se construyó entre nosotras. Ella no dijo nada cuando llegamos a mi habitación, pero la vi examinar cuidadosamente cada detalle, como si un Strigoi estuviera oculto allí.**

– ¿Podías sentirlos entonces? – Preguntó Sonya levantando una ceja.

– Uhm, no lo recuerdo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Me senté en la cama esperando mientras ella se paseaba, insegura sobre lo que debía hacer.**

– Las paces – Dije con tono seguro. Rose rodó los ojos.

**Pasó sus dedos sobre una pila de libros sobre el comportamiento y la evolución animal.**

"**¿Son éstos para un trabajo?" Preguntó.**

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso? – Gimió Rose – ¿Acaso es tan extraño?

– Más o menos – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**No. Solo estoy interesada en eso, eso es todo."**

– ¿Es difícil de creer? – Preguntó Rose.

– Mucho – Dijeron todos al unísono.

– Bien – Resoplo Rose.

**Sus cejas se alzaron. Ella no sabía eso, ¿pero cómo iba a saberlo? No sabía nada de mí.**

– Quizá sonó un poco duro pero… – Dije.

– Era verdad – Dijo Janine sonriendo.

**Continuó con su apreciación, deteniéndose para estudiar pequeñas cosas mías que aparentemente la sorprendían.**

Rose abrió la boca.

– No hagas tus comentarios sarcásticos ni irónicos – Dije. Ella guardo silencio.

**Una foto de Lissa y yo vestidas de hadas para Halloween.**

– Ay fue tan divertida la fiesta – Dije sonriendo.

– Es raro – Dijo Adrian – No puedo evitarlo, pero es Belikov a quien me imagino, no a ti, pequeña dhampir

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas mientras Dimitri se ponía rojo de vergüenza. Rose lo besó en la mejilla y luego hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios mientras Adrian seguía riéndose. Honestamente ya habían molestado a Dimitri en otras ocasiones, pero seguro que era la primera vez que lo veía tan cohibido, ni siquiera cuando leímos el hechizo de lujuria estaba tan rojo.

**Un bolso de SweeTarts. **

**Fue casi como si mi madre estuviera viéndome por primera vez.**

**Abruptamente, se dio vuelta y me extendió su mano. "Aquí."**

– Te iban a matar – Chilló Sydney.

– Diablos, te juntas mucho con Adrian – Dijo Rose.

– Soy su novio – Dijo Adrian sonriendo con orgullo.

Todos nos reímos.

**Sobresaltado, me apoyé hacia delante y mantuve mi palma fuera debajo de la de ella. Algo pequeño y frío cayó en mi mano. Era un colgante redondo, uno pequeño, no mucho más grande que una moneda de diez centavos de diámetro. Una base de plata sostenía un disco llano de círculos de colores. Frunciendo el ceño, pasé mi pulgar sobre su superficie. Era extraña, pero los círculos casi lo hacían ver como un ojo. El interior de éste era pequeño, justo como una pupila. Era tan azul oscuro que parecía negra. Alrededor había un gran círculo azul pálido, que estaba rodeado por un círculo blanco. Un muy, muy delgado anillo del mismo azul oscuro rodeaba el exterior.**

– ¿Qué era? – Preguntó Sydney levantando una ceja.

– Un nazar – Respondió sonriendo.

"**Gracias" le dije. No esperaba nada de ella. El regalo era extraño -¿para que diablos me daría un ojo?- Pero era un reglo… "Yo… yo no te tengo nada para ti."**

– Que linda navidad – Se quejo Abe.

**Mi mamá asintió, cara inexpresiva e indiferente una vez más. "Esta bien. No necesito nada."**

– ¿Por qué un ojo? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

– Jill, eso lo sabrás conforme avancemos el libro y si no, bueno, te lo contaré después – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Giro nuevamente, y empezó a caminar por la habitación. No tenía mucho espacio para hacerlo, pero su baja estatura le daba un paso pequeño. Cada vez que pasaba por la ventana sobre mi cama, la luz capturaba su pelo y lo iluminaba. La mire curiosamente y me di cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa igual que yo.**

– _¿Eso puede ser bueno? _– La miré y ella se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta.

**Se detuvo y me miró. "¿Cómo está tú ojo?"**

– La prueba de que estaba preocupada – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– O tal vez un intento de entablar la conversación – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Eddie no ayudes – Dijo Jill.

"**Mejorando."**

"**Bien." Abrió la boca y tuve el presentimiento que estaba por disculparse.**

Sonreí con un "te lo dije" estampado en la frente, pero Rose me sonrió de cierta forma que parecía decir "te equivocas". Rodé los ojos.

**Pero no lo hizo.**

Ahora ella me sonrió con un "te lo dije" mudo.

**Cuando comenzó a pasearse nuevamente, decidí que no podía soportando la inactividad. Comencé apartando mis regalos. Había obtenido una linda pila de cosas esta mañana. Una de ellas era un vestido de seda, regalo de Tasha, rojo, con flores bordadas.**

Dimitri se detuvo. Pensando. Y luego sacudió la cabeza para volver a leer.

**Mi madre me miró colgarlo en el diminuto armario de la habitación.**

"**Tasha fue muy amable."**

– Hasta que decidió meterte a la cárcel por algo que no hiciste – Dijo Christian enojado. Le froté el brazo preocupada y luego miré a Rose que estaba tranquila.

– No sé si arrepentirme de lo que dije o no – Miró a su madre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Camarada continúa… – Sonrió Rose.

"**Sí" estuve de acuerdo. Yo no sabía que me iba a regalar nada. Ella me agrada."**

"**A mí también."**

– A mí también me agradaba – Dije con un suspiro pesado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde estábamos y finalmente Dimitri lo rompió con la lectura nuevamente.

**Me di la vuelta y la mire fijamente. Mi sorpresa reflejaba la de ella. Si no la hubiera conocido mejor hubiera dicho que estábamos de acuerdo en algo. Tal vez los milagros de Navidad si ocurrían.**

– Eh, te lo dije – Dimitri la miró con una sonrisa. Rose rodó los ojos sonriendo.

– Sigue leyendo, no vas a decir lo mismo – Dijo rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Te gusta matar la felicidad? – Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Sé lo que paso, es mi vida.

"**Guardián Belikov será una buena pareja para ella."**

– Gracias – Dijo Rose.

– Yo no sabía que a tú estabas enamorada – Se defendió su madre.

– Nadie lo sabía – Dije con cierto rencor fingido.

– Oye ya, supéralo – Dijo Rose. Me reí.

Miré a Dimitri que miraba el libro fijamente, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro. Estaba confundida, pero luego entendí.

– ¡Estás leyendo! – Lo apunté con un dedo. Él dejó lo que hacía y me miró con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento – Dijo. Miró a Rose y luego volvió al libro.

"**Yo…" Pestañeé, no estaba segura sobre lo que estaba hablando. "¿Dimitri?"**

"**Guardián Belikov" Me corrigió severamente, todavía sin aprobar mi forma casual de nombrarlo.**

– Si él no me decía "señorita Hathaway", ¿por qué yo sí tenía que llamarlo Guardián Belikov? Es tonto – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– No, es tú lógica – Dijo Christian riendo – Era mayor que tú

– ¿Y? – Preguntó Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

Dimitri se rió, volviendo a la lectura.

"**¿Qué… qué clase de pareja?" Pregunté.**

– Que comiencen los celos – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rose gimió escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Dimitri.

**Ella levantó una ceja. "¿No me has escuchado? Ella le pidió que sea su guardián." Desde que no tiene uno.**

– Comienzo a lamentar haber incitado a Tasha – Dijo Rose de mala gana. Dimitri la besó en la cabeza.

**Me sentí como si me hubieran golpeado nuevamente.**

– Mi segundo ojito – Dijo Rose con un tono de niñita adolorida. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada en grande, todos me miraron como si yo estuviera loca, pero no podía evitarlo. Rose realmente me hizo reír con ese tono, además de ser fingido, era algo que jamás podrías oír realmente.

"**Pero él está asignado aquí. Y a Lissa."**

– Buen punto – Dije sonriendo.

– Pues eso es pasado porque ahora está asignado a mí – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa de orgullo. Me reí ligeramente.

"**Los arreglos pueden deshacerse. Sin tener en cuenta la reputación de Ozera… ella todavía es de la realeza. Si ella presiona, ella lo puede conseguir."**

– Golpe bajo para Hathaway – Dijo Eddie con un tono profundo, como si tuviera un megáfono.

**Miré fijamente. "Bueno, supongo que son amigos y todo."**

"**Más que eso –o probablemente lo podrían ser."**

**¡Bam! Golpeada otra vez.**

– Por segunda vez, hubiera preferido otro puñetazo antes que seguir escuchando aquello – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

– Seguro que sí – Dijimos todos sonriendo.

"**¿Qué?"**

– Eso está escrito con dos signos de interrogación – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Amigo, tienes que gritarlo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Así nos quitas las emoción

Asentí coincidiendo. Dimitri rodó los ojos y volvió a la lectura.

"**¿Hmm? Oh. Ella está interesada en él." Por el tono de mi madre, estaba claro que los asuntos románticos en realidad no le interesaban.**

– Sí, ahora hace unas muecas cuando leen un asunto romántico – Dijo Rose riendo. Janine desvió la mirada. Nosotros nos reímos.

"**Ella está dispuesta a tener hijos dhampir, así que es posible que puedan hacer un acuerdo si él es finalmente su guardián."**

– Oh Dios – Dije sorprendida. Pensé un poco. Dimitri quería ser padre y Tasha se lo estaba ofreciendo, pero él estaba aquí, con Rose, y con ella no puede tener hijos. Miré a Dimitri y a Rose estupefacta – ¿Cómo rayos terminaron enamorados?

– ¿Eh? – Rose me miró confundida. Se lo pensó un poco e hizo una mueca, seguramente tras leer mi mente – ¿Quieres que te explique toda la larga historia o quieres oírla por el libro?

– Buen punto – Asentí. Miré a Dimitri – ¿Por qué te negaste a ir con Tasha?

Dimitri me miró sorprendido, pero sonrió ligeramente.

– Había alguien más – Dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

No estaba segura de si era esa la respuesta que yo quería oír, pero estaba lo bastante claro para saber que se refería a Rose.

**Oh. Mi. Dios.**

**El tiempo se congeló. Mi corazón dejó de latir.**

– La hemos perdido – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Me di cuenta que mi madre estaba esperando una contestación. Estaba apoyada en mi escritorio mirándome. Podría ser capaz de cazar un Strigoi, pero no era consciente de mis sentimientos.**

– Nadie lo era – Recalque cruzándome de brazos. Rose bufó.

"**¿Él… él lo hará? ¿Ser su guardián?" Pregunté rápidamente.**

– Tienes miedo – Dije sorprendida, pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa.

Rose no me dijo nada.

**Mi mamá se encogió de hombros. "No creo que acepte todavía, pero por supuesto que lo hará. Es una gran oportunidad."**

– Lo era – Dijo Janine asintiendo.

– Sí, pero realmente había algo que me lo impedía – Sonrió Dimitri.

"**Por supuesto." Repetí. ¿Por qué iba Dimitri a despreciar la oportunidad de ser guardián de una amiga y de tener un bebé?**

– Por ti – Dijimos Jill, Sydney y yo.

Dimitri se rió y Rose sacudió la cabeza divertida.

**Creo que mi mamá dijo algo más después de eso, pero no la escuche. No escuché nada. Me quedé pensando en Dimitri abandonando la Academia, abandonándome a mí. Pensé en la manera que él y Tasha habían mejorado su relación. Y después de esos recuerdos, mi imaginación empezó a crear futuras escenas. Tasha y Dimitri juntos. Tocándose. Besándose. Desnudos. Otras cosas…**

– Ay Dios – Gimió Rose. Nosotros nos reímos, principalmente yo.

– Eso hacen los celos – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Sí, de eso sabes tanto como yo – Dijo Rose riendo.

Me reí un poco y luego abracé a Christian que le había gruñido a Rose.

– ¿Dónde el acuerdo? – Preguntó mortificado.

"**Estoy cansada"**

– Sabía que no me estabas escuchando – Sacudió la cabeza Janine.

Rose se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

**Mi mamá terminó su oración. No tenía ni idea de lo que había estado diciendo antes de que la interrumpiera.**

"**Estoy realmente cansada." Repetí. Pude oír el vacío de mi propia voz. Vacía. Sin emoción. "Gracias por el ojo… um, cosa, pero si no te importa…"**

– Seguro habrían hecho las paces si hubieras hecho aquello – Dije suspirando.

– Venga Lissa, ya sé que estás molesta por eso – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Mi mamá me miró sorprendida, sus rasgos abiertos y confundidos. Luego, así como así, su fría pared de profesionalismo volvió a su lugar. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo la había dejado fuera. Por un breve momento, ella se había hecho vulnerable conmigo. Esa vulnerabilidad ahora se había ido.**

– Vale, no lo diré más porque ya me aburrí de la misma respuesta – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Yo no. Lo diré. ¿Cómo rayos lo haces, Rose, para saber todo lo que sienten los demás? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Ya les dije, se llame lectura corporal – Dijo Rose – Movimientos, rasgos faciales, respiración y todo eso. Solo es algo que se me da bien

"**Claro" ella dijo aburridamente. "No quiero molestarte."**

– A mí me sonó a desinteresada – Dije mirando a Janine. Ella se encogió de hombros tranquila.

**Quería decirle que no era así. Quería decirle que no la estaba echando por ninguna razón personal. Y quería decirle que deseaba que fuera la amable, amorosa y comprensiva madre de la que siempre se oía hablar, una en la cual poder confiar. Hasta quizá poder ser una madre con la cual poder discutir sobre mi vida amorosa.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Ella la miró sorprendida.

– Hm, sí – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Dios. Desearía poder decirle a alguien sobre eso, en realidad. Especialmente en este momento.**

**Pero estaba demasiado atrapada en mi drama personal como para decir ninguna palabra.**

– Ni siquiera a Lissa le dije algo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Sentí como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiera lanzado al otro extremo de la habitación. Había un agonizante y caliente dolor en mi pecho, y no tenía idea de cómo podría llenarse alguna vez.**

Dimitri guardo silencio, tragando saliva serio y luego besó a Rose sonriendo. Luego volvió a leer.

**Había una cosa que aceptar, no podía tener a Dimitri.**

– Dolor al alma – Dije preocupada. Rose respiro hondo y sonrió un poco.

**No le dije nada más a mi madre, debido a que mis capacidades de hablar ya no existían. La furia centellaba en sus ojos, y sus labios se habían alargado en esa tirante expresión de disgusto que ella utilizaba a menudo. **

– Uhh – Hice una mueca de disgusto.

**Sin más palabras, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, golpeando la puerta tras ella. Golpear la puerta era algo que yo también hecho, en realidad. Supuse que sí compartíamos algunos genes.**

– ¿Algunos? – Preguntamos todos riendo.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Pero me olvidé de ella casi inmediatamente. Solo me quedé sentada pensando. Pensando e imaginando.**

– ¿Intentas ser masoquista? – Pregunté.

– ¿No estuviste igual cuando rompieron contigo? – Preguntó Rose.

La miré sorprendida. Ella se disculpó y yo me reí. Christian me abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo contra mi cuello.

**Pasé el resto del día haciendo un poco más que eso. Me salté la cena. Solté algunas lágrimas. Pero el mayor tiempo lo pasé sentada en mi cama pensando y poniéndome cada vez más deprimida. También descubrí que la única cosa peor que imaginar a Dimitri y Tasha juntos era recordar cuando estábamos juntos.**

Hice una mueca débil, Rose no dijo nada durante un buen tiempo. Parecía pensativa. Dimitri la besó en la frente y luego volvió al libro.

**Él nunca me tocaría de nuevo de esa manera, nunca me besaría otra vez…**

**Estas fueron las peores navidades de mi vida.**

– Que forma de terminar el capítulo – Dijo Dimitri apenas. Miró a Rose y le entregó el libro. Ella sonrió, tomándolo y dejándola a un lado.

– ¿Vamos a pasear? – Preguntó.

– Sería bueno un descanso, después de cómo termino aquel – Dije sonriendo. Rose sonrió y se alejó con Dimitri. Me estiré mirando a Christian con una sonrisa.

– Espero que las cosas en el libro mejoren – Dije. Christian asintió.

– Majestad – Me giré y vi a un grupo de guardianes acercándose a nosotros. Miré a los demás y me puse en pie.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunté.

– Hemos encontrado algo y usted lo tiene que saber – Dijo él agitado, con la respiración pesada.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté, presintiendo que era algo malo.

Se tomo su tiempo para respirar hondo y luego soltó un nombre – Víctor Dashkov

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Bien, realmente no hay mucho que decir salvo que es el tema del tsunami, ya sé que todos están felices, pero a mí el tema no deja de preocuparme aún... vaya... mi fics quedará en la historia con mi comentario del tsunami... eiiig... ejem, como iba diciendo: yo sigo preocupada así que en cualquier momento podría suceder algo y eso podría afectar la continuación de la historia, pero ahora... ahora todo bien. Espero que les gusté el capítulo y el final uuuh

PD: Solo por hoy no responderé los comentarios porque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, lo siento tanto

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	11. Leyendo el capítulo 10

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 10:

.: Rose :.

Dimitri y yo habíamos salido a caminar, sin embargo no llegamos tan lejos cuando vi a un guardia acercarse al grupo que seguía sentado. El hombre se notaba serio, con la respiración pesada. Desde lo lejos vi a Lissa ponerse en pie.

– Vamos a ver – Dijo Dimitri con su máscara de guardián.

Gemí de mala gana y asentí.

– ¿E- es broma? – Preguntó Lissa conteniendo el aliento.

– Hey, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunté tras acercarme. Lissa me miró estupefacta.

– Víctor – Dijo.

– ¿Víctor? – Levante una ceja confundida.

– Hemos encontrado a Víctor Dashkov – El guardián me miró fijamente, serio.

– Eso es grandioso, por fin volverá a la cárcel – Dijo Christian parándose al lado de Lissa sonriendo.

– No, eso es imposible – Dijo el guardián.

– Claro que es imposible – Murmuré solo para mí.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lissa seria.

– Está muerto – Dijo.

Sentí el alma escaparse de mi cuerpo, sin saber porque… todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero una luz blanca me cegó por unos segundos. Levante la mano y la puse entre ella y mis ojos para poder desviarla. Mi cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre algo blando, gire mi cabeza y vi unas mantas blancas, mi cabeza reposaba sobre una almohada.

– Ha despertado – Escuche una voz masculina, creo que se trataba de Adrian.

– Oh santo cielos, estás bien – Esa sin duda era Lissa. Me incline hacia arriba, empujando la luz proveniente de la lámpara lejos de mí. Me incline hacia arriba, apoyándome en un codo y llevando mi mano izquierda a mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué me pasó? – Pregunte.

– Te has desmayado – Explico Dimitri. Lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré sentado a mi lado, tomo mi mano con suavidad y me frotó el dedo pulgar sobre ella.

– ¿Ah, sí? Siento el cuerpo pesado – Dije volviendo a dejarme caer en la cama – ¿Por qué me he desmayado?

– No lo sé – Dijo Lissa mirándome sorprendida y preocupada – Tras enterarte de que Víctor estaba muerto y lo han encontrado tú solo te pusiste blanca y caíste de espaldas. Estabas desmayada y te trajimos a la enfermería

– Oh… – Solté un improperio entre dientes.

– Rose, traerán el cuerpo de Víctor y le harán un análisis para determinar como murió – Dijo Jill entre dientes.

– ¿Y su enfermedad? – Pregunté alarmada, rápidamente sentándome en la cama. Mis huellas. Mis huellas dactilares tienen que estar allí.

– Creen que lo mataron dado que su cuerpo estaba enterrado – Dijo Lissa insegura de si estar incomoda con un asesino suelto o aliviada de que estuviera muerto. Miré a Dimitri alarmada.

– Pudo haber sido un Strigoi – Dijo Dimitri tranquilamente, sin soltarme la mano – Pero no te preocupes, no lo harán hasta dentro de una semana porque ahora hay unas cosas que revisar antes de de eso

Una semana. Tenía una semana para ser descubierta. Nuevamente el mundo me dio vuelta y me sujete la cabeza con ambas manos la cabeza cerrando mis ojos. Las voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, la vista se me volvió borrosa y luego negra.

El cómo llegue a mi cama, en mi habitación, aún era un misterio; el cómo termine con unos pantalones cortos y una polera suelta, también era un misterio. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no, yo le daba vueltas al asunto de Víctor.

Un acento ruso, las palabras en tal idioma, la voz masculina y por supuesto un lado de la cama vació me indico, sin duda alguna, que Dimitri estaba en el living. Me puse en pie, casi con un mareo y salí de mi habitación.

Dimitri y yo compartíamos un pequeño apartamento, cerca de Lissa y Christian para poder protegerlos, aunque eso no era lo correcto dado que los Dhampirs y Moroi tenían alojamientos separados de extremo a extremo.

Ahí parada, en el marco de la puerta miré a mi izquierda, el camino cortado no era muy grande. Era un pequeño y estrechó pasillo, no podían caber más de dos personas caminando una al lado de la otra. Frente a mí había una puerta con una habitación vacía, a su lado izquierdo estaba el baño. Mi puerta era la única en aquella pared.

Me fui por la derecha, el único camino que daba al living comedor. Yo no esperaba vivir en lujos ni nada por ese estilo, pero Lissa había insistido en ello como un regalo de cumpleaños tras cumplir diecinueve. Esa chica realmente me negó un no como respuesta.

Rápidamente el color de las paredes, durazno, fue iluminado por la luz del techo. Al llegar al living comedor y cocina sonreí. A mi izquierda había un mesón que separaba la cocina, un espacio pequeño, del living y comedor. La cocina ocupaba todo el espacio izquierdo. Como dije había un mesón en donde estaban puestas unas botellas, algunos condimentos, una cuchillera, y sobre ella, en el techó, colgaban copas de vidrio. También había dos taburetes como si se tratara de una taberna o algo por ese estilo.

A mi derecha, estaba el comedor y el living. Mitad y mitad. Frente a mí estaba la puerta de entrada y salida, a su lado izquierdo había un mueble donde había una gran pantalla grande, arriba había un montón de libros sobre el Viejo Oeste y a los lados de la televisión había dos puertas que daba espacio a otras cosas que guardábamos. Todo el mueble barnizado de un color café oscuro precioso que contrastaba muy bien con el durazno de las paredes. Frente a el había una mesa de centro cuadrada y luego un sillón de media luna color café claro. Detrás del sillón estaba una mesa rectangular y unas sillas, para seis, un mantel blanco sobre ella y un florero con tulipanes.

En las paredes había un par de cuadros colgados y la ventana al lado derecho.

Dimitri se encontraba sentado en un taburete mirándome tranquilo mientras hablaba por teléfono en ruso. Me pase una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba a él. Colgó el celular y lo dejo sobre el mesón donde tenía apoyado su brazo derecho.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó suavemente.

– Aturdida – Sacudí la cabeza, casi sin aliento o más bien aún sorprendida por la noticia – Me desmayé dos veces

– Lo sé – Me sonrió – Me asustaste

– ¿Tú te asustaste? ¿Qué hay de mí? – Pregunté – Van a saber que mate a Víctor y ese… si es un asesinato que cometí

– No fue un asesinato, basta de decir eso – Dijo él serio – Tú no eres una asesina… no de Moroi o Dhampir, solo Strigoi

– ¿Qué haré? – Pregunté pasando una mano por mi rostro – Como Lissa se entere por las pruebas yo…

– Todo va a estar bien – Me rodeó la cintura y me acerco a él. Puesto que se encontraba sentado, con los pies apoyados en una pequeña barra de madera que estaba en la zona inferior de las patas del taburete, se me hizo más fácil mirarlo a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza, dado que quedaba mirándome de frente. Me puso entre sus piernas y con una mano me acarició la mejilla – No tienes nada de que preocuparte

– Tengo que contarle – Dije – Tiene que saber por mí y no por unas pruebas

– Sí, estoy seguro de que es lo mejor, pero ahora vas a descansar, ¿sí? – Me besó en la frente – Necesitas descansar y olvidarte de eso

Busque con la mirada, detrás de mí, el reloj que se encontraba a un lado del corredor, en la parte de la cocina. Supuestamente aún era media noche, pero en un horario humano era la tarde, las cinco pm.

– ¿Estuve… inconsciente durante nuestro día y parte de nuestra noche? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Te desmayaste dos veces – Me sonrió – La primera vez que te despertaste ya se estaba haciendo de noche, para los vampiros, y ahora la segunda… bueno, estamos a mitad de ésta

– Supongo que Lissa se está preguntando que ha sucedido – Trague saliva. A menos que piense que esto que ha sucedido tiene que ver con su loca idea de que yo estoy embarazada.

– De hecho, no ha hecho preguntas, pero si se encontraba muy preocupada – Me explico él.

Suspiré colocando una mano en su hombro y otra en mi cabeza, enterrando mis dedos en mi cabello.

– Debería chequearla tal vez –

– Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras, necesitas descansar un poco y esa no es la manera – Dijo él con una sonrisa. Asentí lentamente.

– Bueno, camarada, ¿qué ha hecho que sigas aún despierto? – Pregunté.

– La zona horaria de Rusia – Me sonrió – Mi madre me ha llamado

– ¿Ah, sí? – Le sonreí.

Me sonrió llevando sus manos a mi espalda, en la parte inferior. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y le sonreí aún más.

– ¿Y eso? –

– Bueno… ella ha llamado para ver como me encontraba – Me beso fugazmente – Quería saber como estabas tú – Volvió a besarme – Y quería decirme que mis hermanas vendrían de visita por unos días

– ¡Wow! ¿¡Qué!? – Lo miré asombrada. No sabía si estar… feliz porque ellas estarían aquí o extrañada porque ellas estarían aquí. De todos modos, una parte de mí se sentía tranquila por tenerlas con nosotros.

Dimitri se rió – Si no te molesta, se quedarán con nosotros. En aquella habitación vacía. Mi madre quería venir también, pero no podrá, al menos por ahora, luego vendrá de viaje – Dijo sonriendo.

– Genial, ahora tendremos tres niños chicos corriendo por allí y lo peor de todo es que no serán nuestros – Me reí un poco. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

– Estarán bien – Me sonrió. Suspire alejándome un poco, lo tome de la mano y él se puso en pie – Vamos a dormir

Asentí tranquilamente y volví a mi habitación. Al entrar en ella sonreí. Había una cama de dos plazas a mi derecha, en la mitad de la pared así que la cama quedaba de lado frente a la puerta. Una mesa de noche a cada lado con una lámpara. En la pared de mi izquierda había una televisión colgada en la pared, a su derecha había un escritorio y a su izquierda el armario. Debajo de la televisión había un pequeño mueble con pertenecías de cada uno y las cosas personales estaban en el baño.

Me deje caer sobre el edredón celeste de la cama y luego me metí debajo de el, junto a las sabanas de seda. Juro que Lissa cada día me hace más difícil que me levante, si ya era difícil antes ahora más con semejante comodidad. Dimitri se acostó a los pocos minutos y luego me rodeó por la cintura, acurrucado a mi espalda. No me tomo tiempo quedarme dormida, pero mierda que me tarde en levantarme cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco a la mañana.

Gruñí y me levante de la cama. Me di una rápida vestida con unos jeans y miré a Dimitri. Acostado en la cama leyendo sus libros.

– ¿Si lo has oído porque no has contestado? – Pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

– Es una alarma – Miré mi celular y gruñí – Tengo que ir con Lissa

– Lo sé – Se me acerco.

– ¿Estás segura de que Christian y yo debemos ir con ustedes? – Pregunto Dimitri mientras yo revisaba mi armario en busca del vestido.

– ¿No quieres ir? – Pregunte tomando el colgador y sacándolo.

– No es eso. Pienso que es algo más personal, solo para ti y para ella – Dijo él sin mirarme, cuando lo hizo su vista se poso en el vestido y casi parecía sin aliento – ¿Vas a usar eso?

– Es mi favorito – Le sonreí tomándolo de un extremo – ¿Y quieres saber algo? La idea de tener que ir de compras me estaba matando, y entonces el vestido ilumino mi día – Dije riendo – Lissa me prestará unos zapatos

– Pensé que no podían compartir las cosas por diferencia de talla y calzado – Dijo él confundido.

– Vaya. Si has prestado atención a los libros – Me reí – Dijo que no le quedaban bien y ella decía que es probable que a mí sí. Se equivoco al comprar la talla

Tras meter el vestido en una funda decidí irme a ver a Lissa. No tenía que caminar mucho, dado que ella vivía cerca. Al llegar le golpeé, pero no abrió así que me vi forzada a forzar la cerradura… pero me recordé que yo tenía una llave en mi llavero así como ella tenía la llave de mi apartamento.

– ¿Liss? – Entre en la casa y cerré la puerta lentamente. Dos pisos. Yo le dije a Lissa que si me daba una con dos pisos me volvería loca debido a que Dimitri y yo no ocupábamos tanto espacio.

A mi derecha estaba el sofá mirando hacia la pared vertical, frente a él una mesa de cristal y un televisor grande. A mi derecha una puerta que daba a la cocina. Las paredes eran de un color suave color verde. Y frente a mí estaban las escaleras.

A mi lado, había un bote en donde habían paraguas y botas debajo de un perchero. Me quite la chaqueta y la colgué allí junto al abrigo impermeable de Lissa. Subí un pequeño escalón y luego camine hasta las escaleras, a unos cuantos metros frente a mí.

Dude primero. ¿Y si estaba con Christian? La idea de verlos juntos, _juntos_, me causo un escalofrío, aún si ella me había hecho verlos a través del vínculo. Seguía siendo algo horrible. Saque mi celular y le marque. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando no respondió, suspire y subí las escaleras encontrándome con un corredor con cuatro puertas a la vista. Dos de ellas eran habitaciones, una para la pareja, una para Pequeños Dragomir (los cuales, por suerte, aún no han sido concebidos), otra para una pequeña oficina de trabajo de Lissa y otra para un baño. Aunque la habitación de Lissa y Christian ya tenía un baño.

Golpeé la puerta de la habitación y tras unos minutos ésta se abrió mostrando a mi mejor amiga envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado, goteando.

– Justo iba a responder y colgaste – Dijo sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar.

– Liss, te llame hace diez minutos – Dije lanzando la funda del vestido sobre la cama.

– Sí, lo sé, pero acabo de salir del baño. Christian no está en casa así que podemos arreglarnos sin problemas ni quejas – Me sonrió tranquila. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció poco después – A menos que no te sientas bien como para salir, porque si es así siempre podemos cancelar la cena y ver películas

– No. Puedo ir – Sonreí – Vamos, hace quince años que somos amigas y siempre hacemos algo especial para la fecha de aniversario, este año has elegido tú la cena y sabes que iré

– Bien. Puedes ducharte, las toallas cuelgan en la puerta – Me sonrió – Pero antes… Rose… en el vanitorio están las pruebas de embarazo

– ¿Sigues con esa idea? –

– Te desmayaste, es otra señal – Dijo sonriendo.

Mierda. No lo noté, pero si esa prueba daba negativa (qué va a dar negativa) entonces ella se preguntará por qué me desmaye y tendré que contarle todo. Pero estamos en un día especial, ¿cómo contarle algo así de fuerte sin arruinar el día?

– Se me ocurrió que después de la cena podrías decirle a Dimitri y con ese vestido… seguro que no le importará nada más –

Me mordí el labio – Deja de hacer planes locos, esa es mi especialidad – Camine hasta el baño y tome una toalla para acercarla más a la ducha, sin que se mojara, colgándola en un gancho de metal.

Me quite la polera que traía puesta y la lancé al suelo, hasta que algo me llamo la atención. Abrí el vanitorio y encontré tres cajas con pruebas de embarazo. ¿Honestamente ella necesita tantas, a menos que lleve días intentando quedar embarazada y aún no pueda? No, dudo que sea por eso. Quizá solo es para confirmar que la prueba este bien.

Saque una de ellas y miré la caja. Sentía mi rostro arder. No pensé entrar en ese problema algún día. Es decir, ¿Dimitir y yo? ¿Padres? No. Eso es imposible. Pero, cierta parte de mí esperaba que así fuera. Si había algo que deseaba más que proteger a mi mejor amiga y estar con mi novio, era poder hacerlo padre.

Sin embargo, conocía el resultado.

– ¿Ya te has hecho la prueba? – Preguntó Lissa abriendo la prueba bruscamente.

– ¿Es que no sabes tocar? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Ups – Me miró de reojo – Oye, cada día más curvas

Me reí rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. Después de echarla del baño me dispuse a hacer la prueba. Me di una ducha mientras esperaba. Al salir del baño fui a ver a Lissa, vestida con un vestido tipo strapless color celeste hermoso. Con un corte ladeado desde la rodilla y sin breteles o mangas.

– Lindo – Dije sonriendo mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello.

– Bien, tenía una bata colgada – Dijo riendo – Supongo que no importa

Me encogió de hombros.

– ¿Dónde está la prueba? – Pregunto.

– Uhm, se me ha quedado en el baño – Dije.

Ella fue al baño y yo me quede en la habitación, acercándome al maquillaje y buscando un esmalte. Tome un frasco pequeño de uno color rosado, claro y brillante, casi parecía del color de la piel y luego tome uno blanco.

– ¿Crees que podría hacerme la mani…? – Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco cuando vi a Lissa salir con la prueba en manos. Levante una ceja – ¿Estás bien?

– Uhm, sí – Me entrego el objeto – Me parece que estaba equivocada

Tome la prueba y vi que decía: negativa. Sonreí sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, aunque parte de mí se sentía terriblemente mal porque no iba a poder darle un hijo a Dimitri. Suspiré con incomodidad y la miré.

– No lo entiendo – Dijo confundida, sentándose en la cama – Todo indicaba que sí

– Dos dhampirs no pueden tener hijos entre sí – Recordé sentándome a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro – Si querías ser tía tendrás que esperar a Jill… Lo siento Lissa

Ella me miró.

– ¿No le has dicho nada a Dimitri? – Negué con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría que ilusionarlo y luego destrozarle el corazón? No, no podría. Lissa me miro compresivamente, pude ver que ella se sentía mal y de hecho yo sentía que ella estaba mal… hasta que… hizo la pregunta peligrosa – ¿Entonces por qué te desmayaste?

Abrí la boca como el corazón me bombardeaba como loco. Mierda. No lo esperaba, al menos le rogaba al cielo para que no se acordara. Ella pareció notar mi nerviosismo, dado que me examino de pies a cabeza. Me puse en pie y tome mi vestido para ir detrás de un vestidor hecho con paredes plegables. Me cambie el vestido y luego salí sonriendo.

– ¿Qué dices? – Pregunté en un intento de distraerla.

– Se te ve hermoso – Se cruzó de brazos – ¿Me vas a responder?

– ¿Dijiste que tenías los tacones? – Pregunte cambiando de dirección.

– No me cambies el tema, Rose – Dijo ella entiendo lo que quería hacer. Le di la espalda mirando los pequeños frasquitos de esmalte, Lissa ya se había enterado de que le estaba ocultando algo y su curiosidad crecía de a poco.

– Rose – Se acerco al mesón, apoyándose en la palma de la mano izquierda, con el brazo flectado y la cabeza ladeada – ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

– ¿Yo? Nada – Dije sin mirarla.

– Sabes que no puedo leerte por el vínculo ni soy psíquica, pero te conozco y sé cuando me ocultas algo – Dijo ella con un tono suave, pero duro de cierto modo.

– No siempre. No sabías de Dimitri y yo – Dije sonriendo. Ella me lanzó una mirada un poco más dura y yo suspire – No quiero arruinar la noche. ¿No puede esperar?

– ¿Es grave? – Ahora estaba preocupada – ¿Tan malo es para que no me quieras contar ahora o quizá nunca?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Sí Lissa, es tan malo que no quiero arruinar la noche. Esas serían las palabras que tenía que decir, pero en realidad quería decirle: Sí Lissa, si haber matado a Víctor Dashkov es tan malo como piensas entonces considera esta noche arruinada. Pero por extraño que parezca, nada de eso salió de mi boca, en su lugar le sonreí.

– Dimitri me pregunto por qué debían ir él y Christian. Él piensa que debería ser una cena solo para las dos, algo más personal dado que se trata de quince años de amistad y no de noviazgo – Dije. Lissa me lanzó una de sus típicas expresiones de "esto no ha terminado" y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Me parece mejor que vayan – Sonrió ligeramente.

– Aunque una noche sin leer está bien para mí – Dije riendo ligeramente. Me extendió la mano con la intensión de querer pintarme las uñas y yo le entregue los frascos para sentarme en la cama con ella, con cuidado de no tener problemas con arrugar el vestido.

– Siento tanto todo lo que sucedió entonces, me refiero a haberte dejado de lado por Christian – Dijo ella sin mirarme, fijándose en mis uñas recién limadas.

– No te preocupes. Paso hace mucho – Sonreí.

– Pero aún así… un lo siento ahora no tiene importancia, pero entonces habría sido bastante bueno – Dijo Lissa mirándome – Es solo que…

– Vale lo entiendo, estabas apenas iniciando con su relación así que no tiene gran importancia – Dije tranquila.

– Lo arruine – Dijo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Querías contarme sobre Dimitri y por andar con Christian nunca pudiste. Leyendo ahora me doy cuenta que parecía ser un intento desesperado – Dijo – No quiero ser esa clase de amiga

– ¿Cuál? –

– La clase de amiga a la cual no puedes contarle nada – Respondió con un brillo en sus ojos, la pasión corría por sus venas y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Decidida a seguir adelante con su idea – Una vez te hice prometerme que si te ibas de viaje o hacías algo tonto, da igual si arriesgas tu vida o no, quería que me llevaras sin importar nada… también quiero ser la amiga a la que puedes contarle todo, con la que puedes contar en cualquier momento…

– Lo eres – Dije sonriendo. Ella me miró con una sonrisa débil.

– ¿Entonces por qué me ocultas algo? – Me mordí el labio inferior. Deslicé mi mano suavemente de la suya y me puse en pie, caminando por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana.

En sus emociones podía sentir la decepción como punto fuerte, ella no quería que yo le ocultara nada y confiaba en mí tanto como yo en ella, pero no podía entender, por más que lo intentara, no podía entender por qué yo le ocultaba algo. Desesperada quería saber y le daba igual si arruinaba la cena, porque solo le importaba eso.

No pude aguantar más.

– Víctor está muerto… –

– Lo sé – Me interrumpió cuando mi voz se había apagado, aunque la suya sonaba algo divertida – Me parece que el desmayo…

– No Liss – Me di la vuelta. Respire hondo y nerviosamente – Víctor está muerto… porque yo lo mate

Los siguientes cinco minutos se cubrieron de silencio en la habitación. Yo nerviosa y preocupada; ella en shock. Esperé unos minutos y finalmente comencé a caminar por la habitación, el sonido de los tacones al golpear el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba.

– ¿Qué- qué quieres decir? – Preguntó aturdida, confundida y ella albergaba una idea de que yo estuviera jugándole una broma. Si tan solo fuera solo eso.

– Sucedió cuando era fugitiva – Nunca me di cuenta de lo mal que sonaban esas palabras juntas. Que extraño. Lissa me miró sorprendida, ahora entendiendo que yo estaba hablando con la verdad y sin ninguna broma – Víctor tenía a Jill, yo lo encontré y de la nada nos peleamos. Yo no quería, no estaba pensando y sin siquiera darme cuenta ya lo había matado. Casi me vuelvo loca y Sonya me encanto un collar de Jill para tranquilizarme… – No me había dado cuenta de lo desesperada que sonaba mi voz hasta que me detuve unos segundos para explicarle la razón por la que no le dije nada, y entonces mi voz sonó igual de desesperada – Quería decírtelo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar y sobre todo no encontraba el momento para hacerlo...

La mirada de Lissa seguía igual de sorprendida y no en el sentido bueno, sino más bien, creo que estaba en shock, aún. Pase una mano por su rostro y ella no reacciono. Me mordí el labio y luego hice lo que una persona cuerda e inteligente haría… le lancé una jarra de agua que traje desde la cocina cuando note que sería imposible llamar su atención.

Su maquillaje se escurrió, por no hablar del vestido que se pegó a su cuerpo. Sus perfectas ondulaciones quedaron tiesas hacia abajo, deshaciéndose y su cabello mojado comenzó a gotear. Por suerte, reacciono.

– Rose… ¿qué quieres decir con "yo lo mate"? – Pregunto. Obviamente había estado en shock mientras yo le contaba la idea de forma atropellada. Sin embargo, note algo más, no era solo el shock, sino que ella no procesaba lo que yo le dije antes y es por eso que preguntaba de nuevo.

Solté un suspiro y le conté todo con la oscuridad, Víctor, la locura, el collar de Jill, Sonya, los fantasmas, Dimitri y Sonya deshaciéndose del cuerpo y de Dimitri ayudándome (sin detalles de lo que paso luego). Ella parecía conmocionada, asustada, pero preocupada. Yo estaba preparada para marcharme cuando me abrazo con fuerza, asustada.

Esperamos un poco y luego ella me soltó – Yo no sé que decirte – Realmente no lo sabía dado que tenía cientos de pensamientos, desde confusión hasta miedo. Suspiré retrocediendo.

– Ok, mira, yo quería decirte desde hace mucho y ahora que lo he hecho quizá ambas necesitamos algo de tiempo… Deberíamos cancelar la cena e ir a leer o hacer cualquier cosa – Dije suspirando. Lissa abrió la boca sin decir nada, yo me fui de allí. Baje las escaleras y me acerque al perchero. Tome mi abrigo y tras ponérmelo me dispuse a salir.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Dimitri para decirle que nos encontráramos en casa. Esa noche la pase terrible, dado que no podía dormir pensando en Lissa y en todos los sentimientos que ella tenía. Sabía que no estaba durmiendo, se la pasaba pensando. Dimitri había estado despierto conmigo parte de la noche diciéndome que las cosas se arreglarían, pero yo albergaba unos cuantos sentimientos negativos.

Luego, volví a verla al día siguiente, en la lectura del libro.

– Bien, es tu turno de leer – Dijo Christian entregándome el libro con una sonrisa. Dude antes de tomar y luego abrí el capítulo 10. Primeramente mire a Lissa que evitaba mirarme y luego a los demás con una sonrisa forzada.

– Capítulo 10 –

**El viaje de esquí no podría haber sido en mejor momento. Me era imposible sacarme a Dimitri y a Tasha de la cabeza, pero por lo menos hacer las maletas y prepararme me servía para tener el 100% de mi cerebro en ello.**

– ¿Enserio? – Jill levanto una ceja incrédula. Yo me reí.

**Vale, el 95%.**

Todos se rieron en la habitación. Como las risas cesaron yo me sentí aliviada de tener que leer ahora y así mantenerme ocupada, sin pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior y mejor aún, sin que nadie hiciera una pregunta sobre como estuvo la cena.

**También tenía otras cosas con las que distraerme. La Academia puede –con razón- ser súper protectora cuando se trata de nosotros, pero a veces eso se traducía en cosas bastantes chulas.**

– ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó Mikhail esperando a que siguiera. Sonreí.

**Ejemplo: La Academia tiene acceso a algunos aviones privados. Esto significa que los Strigoi no nos pueden atacar en el aeropuerto, y también significa que vamos a viajar con estilo.**

– Estilo… – Dijeron Adrian, Eddie y Christian sonriendo divertidos.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa y luego baje la vista al libro.

**Los aviones eran más pequeños que los aviones comerciales, pero los asientos son muy cómodos y tienes mucho espacio para estirar las piernas. Se inclinan tanto para atrás que incluso puedes acostarte a dormir.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo describiendo todo – Dijo Sydney riendo un poco.

**En los vuelos largos, tenemos pequeñas consolas en los asientos que nos dan opción de oír la televisión. A veces incluso nos dan de comer. Aunque apostaba que este vuelo, sin embargo, sería demasiado corto para ver alguna película o para que nos diesen alguna comida.**

– Que pena para alguien que come tanto – Se burló Adrian.

Rodé los ojos. A través del vínculo sentí a Lissa pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior. Su idea de un "embarazo" (errónea) y la confesión sobre Víctor. No guardaban relación, a simple vista, pero ella no dejaba de pensar que una cosa la llevo a saber sobre otra.

**Salimos el día 26. Cuando subí al avión, miré en busca de Lissa, queriendo hablar con ella.**

– "_Ahora dudo eso" _– Pensé.

**No habíamos hablado desde el almuerzo de Navidad- No me sorprendió verla sentada con Christian, y parecían no querer ser interrumpidos.**

– Al fin entiendes algo sin que alguien te lo diga – Dijo Christian mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**No podía oír su conversación, pero él tenía su brazo a su alrededor y ella tenía esa expresión de coquetería que solo ella podía brindar.**

Christian sonrió divertido, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y besándola en la mejilla. Lissa le sonrió divertida, pero por dentro yo sabía que ella seguía pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

**Sigo convencida de que él nunca la podría cuidar tan bien como yo, pero él claramente la hacía feliz.**

– ¿Eso una aprobación? – Christian me miró con una sonrisa, tentando a su suerte. Yo me encogí de hombros – ¿Qué te pasa? No has hecho o dicho nada, salvo leer

**Les di una sonrisa y los saludé mientras pasaba a su lado hasta donde Mason me estaba esperando. Mientras caminaba, pasé por donde Dimitri y Tasha se sentaban juntos. Sutilmente los ignoré.**

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza divertido, pero no dijo nada.

"**Hola", dije al sentarme junto a Mason.**

**Él me sonrió. "Hola. ¿Preparada para el desafío de esquí?"**

**Me mofé y me relajé en el asiento. "Eres tan creído."**

– Más o menos – Dijeron algunos riendo.

"**Los chicos sensatos son aburridos."**

– Es lo que yo he dicho muchas veces – Sonrió Adrian tomando la botella de licor. Sydney lo miró fijamente y luego sacudió la cabeza.

**Para mi sorpresa, deslizó su mano sobre la mía. Su mano estaba caliente y sentí como mi piel hormigueaba al sentir su contacto. Me asustó. Estaba convencida de que Dimitri era el único que me hacía sentir así.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Dimitir me sonrió divertido. Yo le guiñe el ojo.

**Es hora de pasar página, pensé. Dimitri, obviamente, no está interesado. Debería haberlo hecho hace que mucho tiempo.**

– ¿Cómo diablos terminaron juntos entonces? – Preguntó Jill confundida, miró a Lissa – ¿Tú sabes?

Lissa me miró y luego a Jill sacudiendo la cabeza. Por dentro, yo sabía, que ella tenía en mente el plan de la fuga de prisión, la mía, por supuesto, ella lo más probable es que pensaba, de hecho lo hacía, que fue entonces cuando Dimitri y yo comenzamos a salir nuevamente, después de todo lo sucedido con su rechazo y bla bla bla.

**Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Mason, sorprendiéndolo. "Será divertido."**

**Y así fue.**

– Ni tanto – Dijo Christian de mala gana. Yo no comente nada, porque de hecho, si había algo que no fue nada divertido en ese maldito viaje, algo que hizo que todas las cosas malas que me había sucedido fueran tan solo una pequeña mota de polvo. Algo que nos cambio a cuatro personas.

**Intenté recordar que estábamos aquí a causa de una tragedia, que había Strigoi y seres humanos por ahí fuera que podrían atacar de nuevo. Nadie más parecía recordar esto, sin embargo, debo admitir, que incluso yo tenía mis dificultades para recordarlo.**

– La idea del viaje era, además de protegerlos, hacerlos olvidar aquello – Dijo mi madre tranquila.

– ¿Cómo les salió eso? – Pregunte, sonriendo con sorna, por primera vez desde que inicie la lectura. Algunos me miraron sorprendidos, otros confundidos y algunos pocos divertidos. Ella, por su parte, no dijo nada.

**El Resort era magnifico. Estaba construido de forma muy similar al de una cabaña, pero en una choza de pino no habría espacio suficiente para tantas personas y no habría instalaciones tan lujosas. Tres pisos de dorada madera se alzaban entre los altos pinos. Las ventanas eran altas y graciosamente arqueadas, pintadas para los Moroi. Lámparas de cristal –eléctricas, pero con forma de antorcha- colgaban en la entrada dando a la construcción un brillo, casi como si fuese una joya**

**Las montañas –que mis ojos mejorados apenas podían distinguir en la noche- nos rodeaban, y apostaba que la vista quitaría el aliento cuando fuese de día- A un lado estaban las zonas de esquí, con colinas empinadas y montículos de nieve, así como los teleféricos. Y al otro lado había una pista de hielo, lo que me encanto ya que lo había estado deseando desde el día de la cabaña. Cerca, las montañas estaban reservadas para los paseos en trineos. Y eso solo era el exterior.**

– Con un lugar así, diablos, no me molestaría pasar unos días con tantos vampiros y semivampiros – Dijo Sydney con una sonrisa soñadora.

– Quizá vayamos un día – Dijo Adrian sonriendo. Sydney le devolvió la sonrisa y luego lo abrazo.

Volver allí…

– ¿Rose? – Lissa me saco de mi pensamiento, justo antes de entrar a recordar todo el caos que se había formado entonces. La miré tranquila y luego volví a la lectura, ella sabía que las imágenes iban a volver a mi cabeza.

**Dentro, se hicieron todo tipos de arreglos para satisfacer las necesidades de los Moroi. Los alimentadores estaban disponibles, preparados para servir las 24 horas del día. **

**Las pistas funcionaban de noche. Custodiadas, y guardianes estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar. Era todo lo que un vampiro vivo podía desear.**

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

Yo sonreí. Sin saber bien que decirle, claro, porque también me gustaba ese lugar, pero tanta seguridad hacía que me volviera loca.

– A Rose no le gusta que la vigilen como si fuera una niña pequeña, sin importar que a veces actuara como una – Se rió Lissa. Rodé los ojos divertida. Tenía que concederle un punto por aquello.

**El vestíbulo tenía un techo de catedral y un enorme candelabro colgaba de el. El suelo estaba hecho de mármol, y la recepción estaba siempre abierta, dispuesta a cuidar de todas las necesidades. El resto del alojamiento, los pasillos y las habitaciones, tenían una combinación de colores de rojo, negro y dorado. El tono rojo oscuro predominaba sobre las demás tonalidades, y me pregunte si la semejanza que tenía con la sangre era solo una coincidencia.**

– Santo Dios, es la primera vez que escucho que Rose no sabe algo solo con mirarlo – Dijo Christian con un tono exagerado de preocupación y sorpresa – El cielo se va a caer

Todos se rieron, incluso yo lo hice.

– El hecho de que haya notado aquello ya era algo, seguro que tú no lo hiciste – Dije riendo ligeramente. Christian me miró de mala gana.

– Probablemente porque eras la única a la que le importaba – Dijo él despreocupado.

**Espejos y cuadros adornaban las paredes y pequeñas mesas ornamentales estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar. En ellas había jarrones de orquídeas púrpuras que impregnaban el aire de un olor picante.**

Todos me miraron.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunte confundida.

– ¿Tienes que darle a todas las cosas una cualidad imposible? – Pregunto Adrian.

– Sí – Dije despreocupada.

**La habitación que compartía con Lissa era más grande que nuestras dos habitaciones de la Academia juntas y tenía los mismos colores que el resto del lugar. La alfombra era tan afelpada y profunda que me quité los zapatos y camine por ella descalza, adorando la manera en que mis pies se hundían en aquella suavidad.**

Todos se rieron.

**Teníamos camas King size, con edredones de plumas y tantas almohadas que juro que una persona podía perderse entre ellas y no se volvería a ver.**

– Estábamos en peligro de extinción por unas almohadas – Lissa se rió. Yo sonreí, intentando reprimir la risa.

– Si ya es difícil sacarla de la cama, quizá como habrá sido entonces – Se rió Dimitri. No pude evitar reír escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Para cuando deje de hacerlo lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió, besándome en la frente.

**Unas puertas francesas llevaban a un amplio balcón, que, teniendo en cuanta que estábamos en la última planta, sería genial si fuera no hiciese tanto frío. Sospecho que el jacuzzi para dos personas que teníamos era perfecto para compensar el frío.**

– Sí – Lissa alzó la mano, esperando a que yo chocara los cinco con ella. Me reí y lo hice.

**Sumida en tanto lujo, llegué a un punto sobre carga en el que no quería marcharme de allí. El baño de mármol con jacuzzi. El televisor de plasma. Una cesta de chocolate y otros dulces. Cuando finalmente decidimos ir a esquiar, tuve que prácticamente arrastrarme fuera del cuarto. Probablemente podría haber pasado el resto de mis vacaciones allí y sería perfectamente feliz.**

– Parece que alguien ya se contagio – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Sonreí.

**Pero finalmente salimos, y cuando logré sacarme a mi madre y a Dimitri de la cabeza, empecé a divertirme. Ayudó el hecho de que el lugar era enorme, y tenía pocas posibilidades de encontrarme con ellos.**

– Desprecio – Dijeron Adrian y Eddie riendo.

**Por primera vez en semanas, pude centrarme en Mason y comprobar lo divertido que era. También pasé más tiempo con Lissa, lo que mejoró muchísimo más mi estado de ánimo. **

**Lissa, Christiam, Mason y yo, tuvimos una especie de doble cita. Los cuatro pasamos la mayor parte del primer día esquiando, aunque los dos Moroi tenían cierta dificultad para seguirnos.**

– Como si me gustará arriesgar mi vida siguiéndolos por senderos peligrosos – Bufó Christian.

Lissa se rió – No era justo. Ellos… son dhampirs – Pude notar que había dudado de si decir "eran o son" de todos modos, no importaba – Tienen entrenamiento previo

Me reí.

**Considerando que Mason y yo hacíamos en clases, él y yo no teníamos reparos a la hora de proponer nuevos desafíos.**

– Uno de estos días te vas a matar – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Juro que lo harás

Yo sonreí divertida.

**Nuestra naturaleza competitiva hacía que intentásemos superarnos mutuamente.**

"**Sois unos suicidas", comentó Christian, en algún momento. Era de noche, y los postes de luz iluminaban su perplejo rostro.**

– Lo son – Dijo Christian cuando todos lo miraron extrañados.

Algunos asintieron, otros se rieron y yo… yo lo fulmine con la mirada, pero con la intensión de hacerle daño como normalmente lo haría sino... solo teniendo recuerdos. Tuve que esperara que los flashes desaparecieran de mi cabeza para volver a leer.

**Él y Lissa habían estado esperando en la base de la colina, mirando como Mason y yo descendíamos. Nos movíamos a mucha velocidad. La parte de mí que está tratando de aprender control y sabiduría con Dimitri sabía que era peligroso, pero el resto de mí disfrutaba con aquella imprudencia.**

– Que bonito era ser ignorado – Dijo Dimitri con sarcasmo.

– Debo decir lo mismo, ¿no? – Pregunté mirándolo divertida, refiriéndome a Tasha. Él no dijo nada, pero sonrió – Además, todo mundo sabe que yo vivo para la imprudencia y no para el control

– Muy cierto – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Me reí también.

**Mason sonreía mientras derrapaba en la meta, salpicando nieve. "No, esto es solo un calentamiento. Quiero decir, Rose pudo acompañarme todo el tiempo. Cosa de niños."**

**Lissa negó con la cabeza. "¿No os estáis tomando muy en serio?"**

**Mason y yo nos miramos. "No"**

– Yo temía que dijeran aquello – Lissa bufó – Honestamente, Rose, pienso que realmente un día te vas a matar siendo imprudente

Bufé.

– De algo me tengo que morir – Dije despreocupada. Aunque algo dentro de mí hizo click. Mi mente viajo al encuentro con Natalie hacia un año atrás. Ella hablaba de su muerte tan indiferentemente, a la ligera, y ahora yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero había algo diferente en eso… yo si me preocupaba por aquello y como ella era una Strigoi no tenía noción de los sentimientos que debía considerar. El miedo era uno de ellos. Yo era imprudente, pero siempre iba a procurar mantenerme con vida para cuidar de Lissa… mientras que ella… a ella nunca le importo, se volvió Strigoi y murió.

– Rose, ¿estás bien? – Levante la mirada y vi a Lissa mirándome preocupada. Asentí.

– Solo pensaba – Sonreí, volviendo al libro.

**Volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Bueno, nosotros vamos a entrar. Tratad de no mataros"**

– Te dije que lo intentaras y no me hiciste caso – Lissa me miró fijamente, molesta.

– Yo no salí lastimada – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

– ¿Y si hubieras sido tú? – Me miró molesta – Yo no habría podido curarte

– Bah, da igual – Dije despreocupada.

**Ella y Christian se fueron, enganchados del brazo. Los miré, entonces me volví a Mason. "Aún aguanto un poco más. ¿Y tú?"**

"**Absolutamente".**

**Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cima de la colina. Cuando estábamos a punto de descender, Mason me llamó.**

– Ok, espero que al menos hayas reconsiderado la idea de no matarte – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Puedo seguir leyendo? – Me reí.

"**Bueno, ¿qué tal eso? Saltamos aquellos montículos, después saltamos sobre esa cresta, giramos, desviamos aquellos árboles, y terminamos allí."**

– Suena sencillo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

Yo meneé la cabeza – Fue donde se accidento

– Es decir que no era sencillo – Dijo Eddie pálido.

**Seguí su dedo que señalaba un camino irregular con unas crestas muy empinados y grandes montículos. Fruncí el ceño.**

"**Eso es realmente una locura, Mase."**

– Vaya, entiendes el peligro – Dijo Lissa.

"**Ah" dijo triunfante. "Te rindes finalmente."**

– Debí esperarlo – Lissa sacudió la cabeza – Obviamente ibas a aceptar si te provocaban

**Lo miré enojada. "No me rindo." Después de examinar de nuevo la ruta, estuve de acuerdo.**

"**Ok. Vamos."**

– Dios – Christian sacudió la cabeza – Suicida

– Yo no salí lastimada –

– Probablemente porque él se deslizo primero – Dijo Lissa seria – Si hubieras sido tú

– Habría cruzado sin problemas – Dije con una sonrisa confiada, dado que yo era la única que sabía que fui la primera en cruzar la "pista de la muerte"

**Hizo un gesto. "Tú primero."**

– Ay no – Gimió Lissa – De ahí tanta confianza…

Me reí.

**Respiré profundamente y salté. Mis esquís se deslizaban por la nieve, y un frío viento golpeaba mi cara. Di el primer salto limpio y preciso, pero en la siguiente parte de la ruta la velocidad aumento, y me di cuenta de lo peligroso que era. Tenía que tomar una decisión. En caso de parar, Mason tendría razón –y yo quería impresionarle. Si lo conseguía, me sentiría más segura sobre lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero si lo intentaba y no lo conseguía… podría romperme el cuello.**

– Dime que romperte el cuello era razón suficiente para frenar – Suplico, disimuladamente, mi madre.

– Bueno… – Hice una expresión dudando de si leer o explicar.

– No – Lissa entendió que la respuesta a lo que mi madre pedía era un rotundo no.

**En algún lugar de mi cabeza, una voz que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Dimitri comenzó a hablarme sobre la opción correcta y de cuando tenía que aprender a ser moderada.**

– Uhm, me parece lo correcto – Dimitri sonrió con orgullo. Yo sonreí divertida.

**Decidí hacer caso omiso a la voz y seguí adelante.**

– Oye – Se quejó.

– No te ofendas, pero lo último que quería era tenerte en mi cabeza – Dije riendo. Él me miró de mala gana y yo lo besé en la mejilla.

**El viaje fue difícil, pero lo hice perfectamente, un movimiento loco tras otro. La nieve volaba a mi alrededor con cada peligroso giro. Cuando llegué a la meta, miré a la cima y vi a Mason gesticulando abiertamente. No podía entender sus palabras, pero podía imaginar sus aplausos. Esperé a que descendiera.**

– Pudiste matarte – Dijo Lissa.

– Pero no sucedió – Sonreí.

– Aún así… – Sonya sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. Yo rodé los ojos.

**Pero él no lo hizo. Porque cuando Mason iba por la mitad del camino no pudo dar uno de los saltos. Sus esquís se quedaron atrapados y sus piernas giraron. Rodó hacia abajo.**

– Ujum, suicidas – Dijo Christian.

**Lo alcancé casi al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo del hotel. Para el alivio de todos, Mason no había…**

– ¿Rose? – Dimitri pregunto al ver que había algo atorado en mi garganta.

– Mason no había… – Seguí mirando la página. Las siguientes palabras era un puñal de recuerdos dolorosos, un puñal que se clavaban en mi cabeza y en mi interior. Trayendo consigo todos los recuerdos, intente hacer que el puñal se desviara – Mason no había…

Lissa me miró preocupado, como todos en la habitación. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza respirando pesadamente, los recuerdos del momento, la mirada perdida, el desobedecer a mis órdenes, la sonrisa del Strigoi, la espada sin filo, el secuestro. Todos los recuerdos golpearon en mi cabeza, con fuerza, y desordenadamente.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando todos los recuerdos y miré las palabras.

**Mason no había roto el cuello ni nada.**

Todos en la habitación guardaron un silencio sabiendo claramente que era algo malo que tuviera que leer esas palabras, conocían el recuerdo que debía formularse en mi cabeza y los que no, como Sydney y otros más, no dijeron nada solo para seguir a los demás. Claramente debieron notar, además de eso, que era algo malo aquello.

**Parecía que se había torcido un tobillo, lo que probablemente limitaba las probabilidades de esquiar el resto del viaje.**

**Una de las instructoras se acerco, su rostro lleno de furia. "¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando?" Exclamó. Ella se dirigió a mí. "¡No puedo creer que hicieras maniobras estúpidas!" Mientras seguía sus ojos se fijaron en Mason. "¡Y claro tú tenías que seguirla!"**

– Tiene razón en estar enojada – Dijo Lissa regañadoramente.

– Contigo me basta Liss – Dije tranquila.

**Quise decir que había sido idea suya, pero en este momento no importaba de quien era la culpa. Me alegraba de que él estuviera bien. Pero cuando entramos la culpa empezó a corroerme. Había actuado de forma irresponsable. ¿Y si él se hubiese herido de gravedad? Visiones terribles bailaban en mi mente. Mason, con una pierna rota… con una fractura en el cuello… ¿En que estaba pensando? Nadie me había obligado a hacer ese recorrido.**

– Pero tienes un orgullo fuerte – Dijo Christian, y todos asintieron en apoyo aquello.

– Bien, mi orgullo manda y me dice que hacer y que no – Dije de mala gana, porque yo misma tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, era verdad.

**Dios sabía que podía haberlo hecho. Tendría tener que soportar algunas bromas, pero Mason estaba lo suficientemente loco por mí como que mis dotes femeninas probablemente hubiesen impedido esa locura. Me había dejado llevar por la emoción y el riesgo –como cuando había besado a Dimitri- sin pensar lo suficiente en las consecuencias porque secretamente, dentro de mí, aquel impulsivo deseo de ser salvaje todavía seguía vivo. **

– Eso nunca sido una buena señal – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– No. Nunca lo ha sido – Coincidió Eddie.

Yo sonreí despreocupada.

**Mason también lo tenía, y el de él me llamaba.**

– La gente normalmente se enamora de partes dulces de las personas, no de las que te matan – Dijo Christian.

– Sí. Me preguntó que rayos vio Lissa en ti – Bromeé. Me mi miro molesto y tuve que admitir que aquello me hizo sentir satisfecha. Lissa suspiro exasperada, advirtiendo que comenzaba una pelea entre su novio y yo, algo nada nuevo, así que enseguida nos pidió no comenzar.

**Aquella voz mental de Dimitri me castigó de nuevo.**

– Eso era lo peor – Resople mientras Dimitri me miraba confundido.

**Una vez que Mason regresó sano y salvo a su habitación y le había puesto hielo en el tobillo, llevé nuestro equipo hasta el almacén. Cuando regresé dentro, pasé por una puerta diferente que normalmente no usaba. Esta entrada se situaba detrás de un gran porche de madera con un pasamanos ornamentado. El porche estaba a un lado de la montaña con unas vistas de otros picos y valles de nuestro alrededor que quitaban el aliento –si permanecías al frío durante el tiempo suficiente para admirarlo. Lo que la mayoría de la gente no hacía.**

– No a todos les importa aquello – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Tú eres la única a la que le encantaba la vista

– A mí me gustaba. Era hermosa y relajante – Lissa sonrió.

– Sí, pero no te gustaba de la misma manera que ella. Si te das cuenta lo describe como si fuera un sueño o una verdadera pieza de arte – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Porque lo eran – Sonriendo.

**Subí las escaleras del porche, pisando fuertemente para quitarme la nieve de las botas. Un denso olor, acre y dulce, estaba en el aire. Algo que me resultaba familiar, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlo, de repente una voz habló en las sombras.**

"**Hola, pequeña dhampir".**

– ¡Eh! Al fin he aparecido en la historia – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿No crees que eso te podría dar… algo para que preocuparte? – Pregunto Mikhail – Se trata de Rose y ella siempre tiene un pensamiento, además de una descripción, de quienes conoce. Ya vimos como fue con Christian

– Un maldito puñal al corazón – Dijo él con un tono exagerado de drama penoso.

– Y con Dimitri, cuando lo insulto en la oficina de Kirova – Dijo Jill.

– Y con Janine – Dijo Lissa con una mueca preocupada – De hecho sí. Siempre pareces pensar algo malo sobre la persona que conoces tras describirla

– Yo no. Ustedes se lo toman todo a mal – Dije riendo.

– Quizá debería preocuparme – Dijo Adrian pensativa – Nah. Yo podía ver las auras

– Las auras y sus pensamientos no siempre son iguales – Sacudió la cabeza Sonya, quien también había sido "víctima" de mis pensamientos para describir a una persona.

– Bien, pequeña dhampir… lánzame lo que tengas – Dijo Adrian con firmeza. Sydney hizo una mueca, preocupada porque entonces yo pudiera haberme fijado en Adrian. Claro, no era la única puesto que Dimitri también estaba preocupado.

**Asustada, percibí que alguien estaba en el porche. Un chico, un Moroi –apoyado contra la pared, no muy lejos de la puerta. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, le dio una larga calada y, a continuación, lo arrojó al suelo. Pisó el borde y me dio una sonrisa.**

**Ese olor, pensé. Los cigarrillos de clavo. Cuidadosamente, me detuve y crucé los brazos mientras lo examinaba.**

– Y aquí viene el veredicto… – Dijo Adrian con dureza, como si eso fuese a decidir el resto de su vida.

**Era algo más bajo que Dimitri pero no era tan delgado como algunos de los chicos Moroi. La larga, chaqueta color carbón –posiblemente de algún tipo de cachemir extremadamente caro- que cubría su cuerpo excepcionalmente bien, y los zapatos de cuero que vestía indicaba que tenía mucho dinero. Tenía el pelo marrón que parecía estar cortado de forma desigual a propósito para que pareciese un poco descuidado, y sus ojos eran de color azul o verde –no había la suficiente luz como para saberlo con certeza. Su rostro era hermoso, y supuse que era algunos años mayor que yo. Parecía que acababa de salir de una cena.**

– Eh, eso es bueno – Adrian sonrió mirando a los demás con orgullo – Parece que soy el único del cual tiene algo bueno que decir

– De hecho dijo algo bueno de todos nosotros, pero luego lo remedio con su típica actitud sarcástica e irónica – Dijo Christian riendo – No te vayas a acostumbrar aún

– Bah, da igual. Soy el único que ha tenido un buen veredicto desde el inicio –

– Técnicamente te llamo niño mimado – Murmuró Lissa para quienes la rodearan, Christian, Dimitri y yo. Aguantamos la risa. Yo no lo había llamado así, pero si ella lo pensó quizá algunas de mis palabras le dieron a entender aquello.

"**¿Sí?" Le pregunte.**

**Sus ojos examinaron mi cuerpo.**

Me detuve cuando vi a Adrian palidecer. Me gire y vi a Dimitri fulminándolo con la mirada. Rodé los ojos y volví al libro.

**Estaba acostumbrada a la atención de los chicos Moroi. Pero, por lo general, no era tan evidente. Y normalmente no llevaba ropa de invierno y un ojo negro asustador.**

Todos nos reímos en la sala. Dimitri me rodeó por la cintura y me besó en la mejilla.

– Eres hermosa aún con dos ojos negro y bien lo sabes – Me susurró al oído. Sonreí satisfecha de solo oírlo y lo besé en la mejilla.

**Se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente decía hola, eso es todo."**

– Siempre tan cruel con los demás – Dijo Eddie.

– Cierto y uno que intenta ser amable – Apoyó Adrian colocando una mano en su hombro.

**Esperé por más, pero todo lo que hizo fue poner sus manos en los bolsillos. Encogiéndome de hombros, di algunos pasos más adelante.**

"**Sabes, hueles bien", dijo de repente.**

– Adrian, conseguirás que tanto Sydney como Dimitri te golpeen – Advirtió Jill riéndose.

Sydney se sonrojo ligeramente, desviando la mirada y nosotros nos reímos, por otra parte Dimitri no se molesto en ocultar lo que sentía. Si ambos estaban celosos entonces eran dos lados diferente de la misma moneda: quien lo oculta y quien no. Y de hecho me sorprendió eso de Dimitri puesto que él no suele demostrar nada de eso frente a los demás, siempre estaba con su típica máscara de guardián. Quizá eso era una buena señal… para mí.

**De nuevo paré de caminar y le di una mirada confusa, lo que solo hizo su sonrisa tonta se agrandase un poco más.**

"**Yo… um, ¿qué?"**

– Se quedo sin habla – Se rió Christian. Como todos en la habitación. En esta ocasión no reprimí nada como normalmente lo solía hacer por Lissa, me incliné hacia Christian y le di un manotazo en la cabeza por la parte de atrás.

– Auch – Se quejó frotándose. Volví a recostarme, apoyando la espalda, en el pecho de Dimitri que estaba sentado contra el respaldo del sofá.

"**Hueles bien", repitió.**

"**¿Estás bromeando? He sudado todo el día. Estoy asquerosa." Quería largarme, pero había algo que me atraía de este chico. **

– Les dije – Adrian volvió a sonreír con orgullo. Yo rodé los ojos.

**Al igual que el descarrilamiento de un tren. No lo consideraba atractivo por sí mismo, solo interesante para hablar.**

– Ah gracias – Bufó con sarcasmo Adrian – Ahora sé que nunca te interese

Yo no dije nada, principalmente porque me ponía incomoda hablar sobre la relación que tuve con Adrian y sabía que no era buena idea hacer mis comentarios debido a Sydney y a Dimitri, quienes intentaban no pensar en ello.

"**El sudor no es malo", dijo, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared y mirando arroba de forma pensativa. "Algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida suceden mientras sudamos. Sí, si sudas mucho y eres viejo y mal oliente, es asqueroso. Sin embargo, ¿en una bella mujer? Embriagador. Si pudieses oler las cosas como un vampiro, sabrías de lo que estoy hablando. La mayoría de las personas lo arruinan todo llenándose de perfume. El perfume puede ser bueno, especialmente si usas uno que combina con tu química. Pero solo se necesita un poco. Mezcla el 20% de eso con el 80% de tu propio sudor… mmm." Él inclinó la cabeza y me miró. "Mortalmente excitante".**

– No sé cual de los dos está más loco – Dijo Christian – Tú dándole emociones a las cosas o tú hablando de cosas que realmente no tienen mucha importancia. De hecho, ambos son iguales

Miré a Christian y luego suspiré.

– De hecho ella una vez me pregunto como sabía si se había vuelto loca – Dijo Adrian divertido – Y yo le di una respuesta bastante emocional, y cayó directamente a mí

– No. Si es lo que piensas, no – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Por cierto… yo tenía mis razones para preguntar si estaba loca

– Ah sí, porque estabas viendo fantasmas – No me gusto como pronuncio aquella oración. Yo no sabía si él me creía o no, tampoco sabía si le importaba, pero había captado la burla y la incredulidad en la palabra "fantasmas". Claramente, intencional o no, se estaba burlando.

En lugar de responder volví a leer el libro. Daba igual si ellos aún pensaban que era una locura la de los fantasmas, Sonya sabía que era cierto y Lissa confiaba en mí también, así como Dimitri, que siendo Strigoi, los había visto. Si tres de las personas que más me importaban me creían yo estaba bien y más dos de ellas eran, literalmente, las que más importaban en mi vida. Mi mejor amiga y mi novio.

**De repente me acorde de Dimitri y su aftershave.**

– ¿No podías olvidarte de él por una noche mientras estabas con un guapo chico de ojos verdes? – Preguntó Adrian ofendido. Yo sacudí la cabeza. Apunte a Sydney, él la miró con una sonrisa y ella bufó.

– Te estás metiendo en aguas turbulentas, Adrian – Le recordé, dado que mientras él seguía haciendo sus bromas acerca de que él podría gustarme o cosas así, más enfadaba a Syndey y a Dimitri. No es como si me importará, nunca cambiará, pero a pesar de todo a ellos dos si les molestaba.

Sydney no lo decía, pero siempre le había preocupado la reputación de Adrian y claro, no le gustaba pensar en la relación que nosotros dos tuvimos. Pero aún así, ella misma, tenía que admitir que sus bromas le causaban gracia, el brillo en sus ojos, oculto por celos, la delataba.

**Si. Eso era muy excitante, pero ciertamente no iba a hablarle a este chico de eso. "Bueno, gracias por la lección de higiene" le dije. "Pero no tengo ningún perfume, y me voy a quitar todo este sudor con un baño. Lo siento."**

– ¿Por qué todos insistían en darme lecciones de algo? – Pregunté, más para mí que para los demás. Suspiré volviendo a la lectura.

**Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y me ofreció uno. Se me acercó, lo suficiente para sentir el olor de algo más en él. Alcohol. Rechacé el cigarrillo y tomo uno para sí.**

"**Mala costumbre", le dije, mientras observaba como lo encendía.**

– Más bien una buena. Aturde al espíritu – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – ¿Verdad prima?

– Uhm – Lissa asintió sonrojada. Claro. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Cuando Avery estaba en la academia hizo que Lissa bebería para que no pudiera usar el espíritu.

"**Una de muchas", respondió. Inhaló profundamente. "¿Estás aquí con la San Vlads?"**

"**Sí"**

"**Entonces serás una guardiana cuando crezcas".**

"**Obviamente".**

– Me sorprende que consiguieras graduarte – Se burló Eddie – Con dos años perdidos y además casi dos meses… realmente fue una sorpresa que lograras alcanzarnos a todos

– Alberta dijo que podría – Sonreí, aunque realmente no sabía porque estaba sonriendo. Dos años perdidos significaban la fuga con Lissa y dos meses significaban el viaje a Rusia para matar a Dimitri. Ninguna de las dos cosas era buena, así que yo no sabía a que se debía mi sonrisa.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Lissa me miró preocupada.

– No – Dije tranquila – Pensaba

Antes de que hiciera preguntas, y sé que las haría, miré el libro.

**Expiró el humo y observó como desaparecía en la noche. Con los sentidos avanzados de los vampiros o sin ellos, era sorprende que él pudiese sentir el olor de algo cerca del olor del cigarrillo.**

– Gracias – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Tú tienes una buena manera de pensar y ver las cosas, yo tengo un buen olfato, Lissa tiene un corazón amable y Christian un sarcasmo más grande que el tuyo. Obviamente todos tenemos algo que nos identifica

– Con lo del olfato sería como si fueses un perro – Se burló Eddie. Todos nos reímos en la habitación.

"**¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para graduarte?" Preguntó. "Puede que necesite un guardián."**

– Eso ni lo sueñes en tu vida Adrian – Lissa se rió – Ella es mi guardiana

Él alzó las manos mostrando las palmas de ellas a la defensiva, inocentemente. Lissa sonrió.

– Te has vuelto posesiva – Dijo Christian riendo – ¿Ves lo que provocas?

Noté que Christian me miraba a mí. Yo me reí, sorprendida de que me estuviera culpando, aún siendo una broma.

– No es mi culpa. Causo sensaciones en la gente – Dije con orgullo, moviendo mi cabello con el dorso de mi mano derecha. Todos se rieron.

"**Me graduaré en la primavera. Pero ya tengo un protegido. Lo siento."**

– No me parece que lo sientas realmente – Dijo Dimitri riendo ligeramente, quizá, tan solo quizá y no una de mis imaginaciones, le hacía feliz saber que yo protegía a Lissa. Probablemente le incomodaba la presencia de Adrian cerca de mí, aunque yo sabía que él nunca le desearía el mal a nadie.

**Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos. "¿Sí? ¿Quién es?"**

"**Ella es Vasilisa Dragomir."**

– Yo – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa divertida. Todos nos reímos.

"**Ah". En su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa. "Sabía que eras problemática en cuanto te vi. Eres la hija de Janine Hathaway."**

– ¿Problemática? – Pregunte, con un tono más agudo de lo que esperaba – Yo soy un amor

– Problemática – Dijeron todos riendo.

Rodé los ojos reprimiendo una risa.

"**Soy Rose Hathaway." Le corregí, no quería ser reconocida por la fama de mi madre.**

– Y ahora eres reconocida por imponer una marca nueva en récord de los problemas en los que te metes por… días, no semanas – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Oye mejor eso a lo otro. No voy a vivir a la sombra de nadie – Dije sonriendo, confiada.

– Eso no me duele – Bufó Lissa. Yo la miré, indagando en sus sentimientos para saber porque dijo aquello y de pronto la conversación que tuve con ella, el día en que me fui, llego a mí. Ella recordó que yo le había dicho que estaba harta de ser su sombra y otras cosas más. Suspiré.

– Lo siento – Dije. Ella rodó los ojos y luego sonrió, sincera.

– Sigue leyendo – Se rió.

"**Encantado de conocerte, Rose Hathaway." Me ofreció su mano y yo se la apreté. "Adrian Ivashkov."**

– Ahora sí, vienen los pensamientos duros – Advirtió Christian riendo.

– ¡Eh! – Adrian lo miró ofendido – Claro que no, nadie podría rechazar un rostro como este, ¿verdad Sage?

Sydney rodó los ojos, sonriendo y mientras Adrian la rodeaba con un brazo ella le daba un ligero golpe en el pecho.

"**Y decías que yo era la problemática." Refunfuñé. Los Ivashkovs eran una de las familias reales, y una de las más ricas y poderosas. Eran del tipo de personas que creían que podían tener todo aquello que quisiesen y pasaban por encima de todo lo que se pusiese en su camino. No era de extrañar que fuese tan arrogante.**

– Oh, me duele el corazón – Dijo Adrian exagerando – ¿Arrogante? Yo no soy arrogante

– Si lo eres – Dijeron todos.

– Claro que no. Prima, díselos – Dijo Adrian, mirando a Lissa.

Yo podía sentir que Lissa, por moral, no se le daba mentir, y claro aquello que Adrian quería que ella dijera era una mentira, y por más que ella quisiera apoyarlo sabía que no podía hacerlo.

– Quizás un poquito arrogante – Dijo con una mueca e indicando con el dedo pulgar e índice una medida (exagerada) de pequeñez.

Adrian bufó. Syndey se rió.

– Eso es verdad, ¿cierto? – La miró.

– Un poco. En ocasiones – Dijo Sydney.

– Ustedes son unos insensibles – Se quejó.

**Se rió. Tenía una risa agradable, rica y casi melódica. Me hizo pensar en caramelo caliente, derramándose de cuchara.**

– Eso es bueno – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

– Sí, pero la risa que le fascina es la de Dimitri no la tuya – Se rió Christian.

– Idiota – Bufó – Me arruinas el triunfo. Al menos ella piensa bien de mí y no que soy un psicótico

– Pero sí un acosador – Le recordé. El bufó y miró a Sydney.

– ¿Ves lo que tengo que sufrir con ellos? Obviamente no me aprecian como tú – Dijo él abrazándola con fuerza. Con un típico tono falso de herido. Sydney se rió mientras Adrian escondía su propio rostro en el cuello de ella.

"**Útil, ¿no? Nuestras reputaciones proceden." **

**Negué con la cabeza. "No sabes nada sobre mí. Y yo solo sé de tu familia. No sé nada de ti"**

– Bien dicho – Asintió mi madre.

– Ay por favor – Bufé – Tú y todos los demás pensaron que ya tenía mi futuro planeado junto a Adrian sin concederme el voto de la duda, porque claramente no era así

Dimitri, a pesar de que había sido uno de ellos, probablemente, se rió causando que todos lo miraran confundidos. Yo también y más que confundida lo miré extrañada, sin darme cuenta me eche a reír suavemente junto todos.

– Tu vida es conmigo – Me susurró al oído. Yo sonreí antes de volver al libro.

"**¿Quieres?" Pregunto con burla.**

– Te mato – Declaro Dimitri, claramente olvidando que él y yo habíamos salido.

– Claro que no viejo, claro que no – Dijo Adrian preocupado. Luego le apunto a Sydney – Yo salgo ahora con ella

Me reí.

"**Lo siento. No estoy interesada en chicos viejos."**

– El tiene 24, casi 25 – Abe me miró interrogante.

– Abe – Lo regañe.

"**Tengo 21. No soy tan viejo."**

"**Tengo novio."**

– Claro, como si tú y Dimitri estuvieran saliendo entonces – Dijo Lissa de mala gana.

– De hecho – Todos me miraron – Yo no estaba hablando de Dimitri

– ¿Qué? – Todos preguntaron sorprendidos, salvo por Adrian. Lissa me miró estupefacta y Jill con confundida, claro, ambas que habían chillado durante todo el libro anterior y parte de este, estaban más que interesadas en saber sobre quien hablaba. Parecía que ninguna se había dado cuenta previamente que hablaba sobre Mason, probablemente porque yo no le correspondía los sentimientos.

**Fue una pequeña mentira. Mason, ciertamente no era mi novio todavía, pero esperaba que Adrian me dejase en paz si pensaba que ya estaba comprometida.**

– ¿Usaste a Mason? – Eddie me miró sorprendido – ¿Si quiera alguna vez te gusto mientras salían?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Era una pregunta delicada para cual no tenía ganas de responder y Eddie pareció notarlo, o quizá pensó que la respuesta era un no, aunque técnicamente era un más o menos.

"**Es gracioso que no lo mencionaras en su momento," reflexionó Adrian. "No fue él el que te puso ese ojo morado, ¿verdad?"**

– Habría sido un completo estúpido por arruinar un rostro tan bello – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Y claro hay muchos aquí

Suspire sacudiendo la cabeza. Creo que esa noche estaba soltando más suspiros que de costumbre.

**Sentí como me ruborizaba, incluso en el frío. Tenía la esperanza de que él no notase el ojo, lo que era una estupidez. Con sus ojos de vampiro, probablemente lo había notado desde el momento en que puse un pie en el pórtico. **

– Ay pobrecita – Dijo Eddie con un tono de compasión falso.

– No era divertido – Bufé.

"**Él no estaría vivo si lo hubiese hecho. Me paso… durante el entrenamiento. Quiero decir, me estoy formando para ser guardiana. Nuestras clases siempre son duras."**

– Una mentira… casi convincente – Adrian sonrió – Lastima que te delataron

– ¿Quién? ¿Su aura? – Preguntó Sonya.

– Sorprendentemente, no – Se rió Adrian – Parte de lo que dijo era verdad, pero ella solo disfrazaba la realidad con una distracción elaboraba a base de cosas que suceden en los entrenamientos

– Claro, y yo soy la que se fija en todo – Bufé.

– Lo acabo de notar, entonces sabía que ocultabas algo nada más – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Eso es excitante", dijo. Tiró su segundo cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.**

"**¿Qué te den un puñetazo en el ojo?"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Jill intrigada.

– Mala respuesta – Dije.

Todos me miraron confundidos.

– No lo digas, me van a matar – Dijo Adrian temeroso. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Las órdenes de Lissa son leer de pies a cabeza. Si no quieres que te maten puedes arrancar ahora – Dije tranquila, recordando que algunos de nosotros pasamos por cosas que no queríamos leer, pero aún así no las escuchamos dado que algunos (Dimitri y yo) salimos de la habitación solo para no escucharlos y otros (Lissa y Christian) se quejaron de vergüenza.

"**Bueno, no. Por supuesto que no. La idea de ponerse duro contigo es excitante. Soy un gran fan de los deportes de contacto."**

– ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Dimitri de mala gana.

– Diablos – Adrian trago saliva, preocupado. Sydney por su parte suspiró exasperada y lo miró molesta – Venga, chicos, soy inocente. Entonces yo no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ti – Apunto a Dimitri – Y tampoco salía o te conocía – Miró a Sydney.

Yo quería hacer uno de mis típicos comentarios, porque aún cuando supo que realmente amaba a Dimitri él siguió insinuando cosas conmigo, pero supongo que no valía la pena enfadar ni a Syndney ni a Dimitri… aún.

"**Seguro que lo eres", le dije secamente. Él era arrogante y presuntuoso, pero aún así no lograba marcharme.**

**El sonido de pasos detrás de mí me hizo girar. Mia apareció en el camino y subió las escaleras. Cuando nos vio, se detuvo de repente.**

– Oh eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Eddie riendo, emocionado por una pelea entre Mia y yo, como siempre y como todos.

– Ujui, cuando ellas dos están juntas parece ser las mejores partes de los libros – Dijo Christian sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Son crueles – Dijo Lissa, quien, por supuesto, le desagradaba cuando yo me peleaba con alguien ya se a puños o solo palabras.

"**Hola, Mia."**

**Nos miró.**

– ¿Estabas siendo amable? – Syndey me miró sorprendida.

– Más o menos – Dije.

"**¿Otro chico?" Preguntó. Por su tono, se podría pensar que tenía mi propio harén de hombres.**

– No entiendo porque todos insinuaban aquello – Dije frustrada – Una cosa era coquetear y la otra acostarse con ellos, lo cual nunca sucedió

– Yo no sé como dejaste que eso se te escapara de las manos – Se rió Lissa divertida – Ni siquiera hiciste nada para cambiar tu reputación

– Porque a los débiles les interesa – Dije con un tono divertida. Lissa bufó – Y porque haciendo caso omiso la vida era sencilla

– Muy cierto – Christian asintió.

**Adrian me dio una mirada interrogatoria y divertida. Apreté los dientes y decidí no responder. Opté por la educación, lo que no me caracterizaba.**

– Cierto – Dijeron todos.

"**Mia, este es Adrian Ivashkov".**

**Adrian uso el mismo encanto que había utilizado conmigo. Se estrecharon las manos.**

"**Siempre es un placer con amigos de Rose, especialmente una tan hermosa." Hablo como si él y yo nos conociéramos desde la infancia.**

– ¿Amigos? – Eddie se rió como loco, a carcajadas, y eso solo hizo a los demás estallar también.

– ¿Yo como iba a saber que se odiaban a muerte? –

– ¿Las auras? – Preguntó Sonya sonriendo.

– Estaba bastante entretenido con su pequeña riña – Se rió Adrian.

"**No somos amigas", le dije. Ahí se esfumó toda la educación.**

"**Rose solo sale con chicos y psicópatas", dijo Mia. Su voz tenía el desprecio habitual que ella usaba conmigo, pero había una mirada en su cara que mostraba que claramente Adrian le interesaba.**

– Yo causo sensaciones en la gente – Dijo Adrian con orgullo. Tome un cojín que Lissa estaba usando, en su regazo, y se lo lancé con fuerza provocando que cayera de espaldas en el sofá – Eh, ¿y eso?

– Esa es mi frase – Dije.

– Gracias por quitarme el cojín – Se quejó ella. Tome uno que estaba al otro lado de Dimitri y de mí y se entregue. Ella me sonrió y se puso en el regazo para luego apoyar las manos en él.

"**Bueno", dijo él alegremente: "Ya que soy un psicópata y un hombre, eso explica porque ella y yo somos amigos".**

"**Tú y yo tampoco somos amigos", le dije.**

– Yo sentí que esos dos se ponían en mi contra para burlarse de mí – Dije riendo. Lissa me dio un empujón divertida.

– Quizá porque eso hacían –

– Sí, y ustedes pensaron que sus mentiras eran cierta – Dije de mala gana, aunque tranquila – Honestamente de todos me lo esperaba, pero pensé que tú me conocerías mejor

– Ay, yo te conozco mejor que alguno de ellos – Dijo Lissa – Quizá haya cosas que no sepa de ti porque me la _ocultaste_

– Y aquí vamos de nuevo – Gruñí rodando los ojos – Ya te dije que no podía contarte sobre Dimitri y cuando lo intente estabas con el chico que quería interpretar a la antorcha humana en los cuatro fantásticos

– Eh. Era una broma – Dijo Christian mirándome, algo apenado – Y se suponía que era un secreto entre los dos

Me encogí de hombros sin culpa.

– ¿Ustedes dos se guardan secretos? – Lissa nos miró incrédula – ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

– Tú andabas en una reunión – Dije despreocupada.

Lissa bufó y sacudió la cabeza. Ella no sabía si molestarse porque quizá Christian y yo compartíamos secretos el uno del otro (qué no era mucho, solo cosas que nos sucedían cuando no estábamos con ella) o sentirse feliz de que había algo para cual estábamos de acuerdo y accedíamos a hacerlo sin pelearnos. También se sentía un poco dejada de lado.

**Se rió. "Siempre lo pones difícil, ¿eh?"**

– Gracias por decir aquello – Rodé los ojos volviendo a la lectura. Adrian se rió.

"**Ella no es tan difícil", dijo Mia, claramente molesta por qué Adrian n****o se centraba más en ella.**

– Alguien estaba celosa – Cantó Jill divertida.

– Lo siento pequeña dhampir, ahora mi corazón paso a ser de alguien más así que tú y Mia tendrán que perdonarme – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Yo estaba a punto de responder con mis típicos comentarios cuando Dimitri le gruñó. Adrian trago saliva y luego sonrió nervioso. Me reí.

"**Pregúntale a la mitad de los chicos de nuestra escuela.**

"**Sí" le dije, "y a la otra mitad le puedes preguntar por Mia. Si puedes hacerle un favor, ella hará más por ti." **

– No puedo creerlo que le hayas dicho que Mia se acostó con la mitad de la escuela y tú con la otra mitad – Se rió Eddie – Realmente sus peleas no ayudan en nada

– Yo no tenía miedo de andar disparatándola con comentarios así – Dije despreocupada – Y tampoco me importaba lo que dijera de mí porque yo sabía que no era verdad

– Siempre tan fría como el hielo – Dijo Adrian frotándose los brazos. Me reí.

**Cuando nos declaró la guerra a Lissa y a mí, Mia se había conseguido que dos chicos le contasen a toda la escuela que yo había hecho cosas horribles con ellos. Lo irónico fue que ella consiguió que mintiesen al acostarse con ellos.**

– Punto para Rose – Dijo Christian con un sonrisa de orgullo – Se vale defenderse

Yo sabía si estar estupefacta por la sonrisa o hacer uno de mis comentarios, pero opté por ignorar ambas cosas y volver al libro.

**Una sombra de vergüenza cruzó su cara, pero se recompuso.**

"**Bueno", dijo, "por lo menos no lo hago gratis".**

– En otras palabras está aceptando que tú tenías razón – Dijo Jill sorprendida.

– Más o menos – Dije asintiendo.

**Adrian hizo un ruido de gatos.**

– Mi efecto especial – Dijo él riendo.

"**¿Terminaste?" Le pregunté. "Ya te pasó la hora de acostarte, y a los adultos les gustaría hablar ahora." La juventud de Mia era una dolorosa herida para ella, una que a mí me gustaba utilizar con frecuencia.**

Todos se rieron.

– Tú nunca cambias – Dijo Lissa.

– Aja, métete conmigo y recibes tu lapida con nombre, apellido e incluso año de muerte – Dije sonriendo – Pero claro, ambas sabemos que a ti no te sucedería nada

Lissa me sonrió aliviada, quizá por un momento pensó que si realmente lograba sacarme de mis casillas, con insultos de bromas u otra cosa, yo podría arruinarle la vida en segundos, pero parte de ella sabía que sin importar las peleas yo nunca le haría nada para lastimarla y esa parte… era la que dominaba.

"**Claro", dijo resueltamente. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido, intensificando su apariencia de muñeca. "De todas formas tengo mejores cosas que hacer." Se giró y se fue hasta la puerta, y entonces se detuvo. Miró a Adrian. "Sabes, su madre es la responsable de su ojo morado."**

– Wow, te la hizo – Dijo Eddie riendo. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Ciertamente aún me enojaba aquello, dado que yo no quería que nadie se enterara que mi madre me dio un ojo morado y más porque yo sabía que me lo merecía, pero aún así era algo que no podía controlar. La rabia que tenía por aquello… Quizá habría dolido menos si hubiera sido accidental. Eddie palideció y luego se escondió detrás de Jill que se encontraba sentada en su regazo, rodeando el cuello de Eddie con sus brazos y riendo por su miedo.

**Entro. La elegante puerta de cristal se cerró detrás de ella.**

Maldije entre entiendes, aún enojada por aquello.

– Rencorosa – Se rió Adrian, notando, probablemente, la rabia no solo en mi rostro, sino en mi aura.

**Adrián y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Por último, cogió otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. "¿Tú madre?"**

"**Cállate".**

– Adrian, seguro que era capaz de matarte entonces – Se rió Christian.

– A mí y a Mia – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Eres una de esas personas que tienen o almas gemelas o enemigos mortales, ¿no? Ningún término medio. Vasilisa y tú probablemente sois como hermanas, ¿verdad?"**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Preguntó Lissa confundida.

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Lo dudas? – Preguntó Adrian con una sonrisa divertido.

– No, claro que no – Repuso ella automáticamente – Digo, sí considero a Rose como mi hermana y todo, pero no veo la razón de aquello que has dicho

– Enemigos mortales sería Mia y almas gemelas podría ser tú – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Es decir, ambas se llevan bien y se conocen desde pequeñas y…

– Por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás hablando? – Entrecerré los ojos ligeramente, sabiendo que no era así. Adrian me miró, sin responder y luego yo suspire – Eso pensé

Todos se rieron.

"**Supongo".**

"**¿Cómo está ella?"**

– ¿Preguntaste por mí? – Lissa lo miró sorprendida.

– Por Dios, amigo, ¿hay alguna chica por la cual no te hayas interesado? – Preguntó Christian celoso.

– Solo trataba de ser cortés – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– ¿Te interesaste en Lissa? – Preguntó Sydney con cierto toque de celos. Lissa y yo dejamos escapar un suspiro incomodo, divertidas por la forma en como Sydney fulminaba a Adrian con la mirada y disimuladamente chocamos los cinco.

– No – Dijo él – No. Además, todos esos libros son del pasado… vivamos el ahora

Sydney lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Te has salvado por ahora

Me reí.

– No parece gracioso – Dijo Dimitri.

– No, digo, sí. Hay que vivir el ahora – Dije sonriendo. Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y al igual que Lissa comprendió que podría haber algo que yo estaría ocultando.

– ¿Ocultas algo? – Preguntó Lissa, con un tono disimulado de dolor, dado que metí la pata con Víctor, ella no quería saber que otra cosa más podría estarle ocultando.

– No – Dije tranquila. Lo reconsidere. – No

"**¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**Se encogió de hombros, como si no importase, y tengo que decir que estaba exagerando al parecer informal. "No sé. Quiero decir, sé que os escapasteis… y todo aquello que sucedió con su familia y Víctor Dhaskov…"**

Sentí las emociones de Lissa dispararse agitadamente mientras ella intentaba disimularlo con gran esfuerzo. La conversación del día anterior llego su mente y por ende a la mía. Aún no conversábamos sobre ese tema y ella, a pesar de habérselo pensado toda la noche como yo, aún no estaba segura de que decir sobre aquello.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que a la única persona a la cual le podría haber contado lo que le dije es a Christian, dado que le frotaba el brazo, o quizá solo pensó que el tema era molesto para ella dado a lo anterior con Víctor y el secuestro. Pero mis instintos decían que la verdad era que Christian sabía lo mismo que Jill, Dimitri, Sonya, Lissa y yo… Si Víctor está muerto… es porque yo lo mate.

– Supongo que lo único bueno es que está muerto – Dijo Eddie, sin pensar en que el tema ya era incomodo y más ahora que Lissa sabe la razón de su muerte.

– Deberíamos seguir con la lectura – Dijo ella bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos – Rose lee

Parecía una orden directa, no de mi mejor amiga, sino de la reina. Y en su interior su emociones le estaban dando una mala jugada, el miedo y la inseguridad le delataban el falso semblante serio y duro que tenía en su rostro.

No comenté nada. Leí.

**Me tensé al oír el nombre de Víctor. "¿Y?"**

"**No sé. Solo pensé que era demasiado para ella, ya sabes, hacer frente."**

**Lo estudié con calma, preguntándome a donde quería llegar. Había unas pequeñas fugas sobre el frágil salud metal de Lissa, pero se habían contenido. La mayor parte de la gente lo había olvidado o pensaban que era mentira.**

– Mientras nadie lo comentara todos felices – Dijo Adrian sonriendo divertido.

– Hasta que tú lo hiciste – Dije rodando los ojos.

– Soy un tipo especial – Dijo Adrian encogiéndose de hombros.

"**Me tengo que ir." Decidí evitarlo en este momento era la mejor táctica.**

– No puedes evitar a alguien que quiere estar contigo – Dijo Adrian riendo – Es la ley de la vida

– Puedo y lo hago – Dije divertida.

"**¿Estás segura?" Parecía un poco decepcionado. Pero sobre todo parecía tan arrogante y divertido como antes. Algo sobre él me cautivaba, pero sea lo que sea no era suficiente como para contrarrestar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, o para arriesgarme a hablar de Lissa. "Pensé que era el momento para hablar de los adultos. Y hay muchas cosas de adultos de las que me gustaría hablar."**

– Arrogante – Bufó Adrian.

"**Es tarde, estoy cansada, y tus cigarrillos me están dando dolor de cabeza," gruñí.**

– Tú nunca te conformas con lo que ves de las personas – Dijo Adrian bufando.

– A todos les molesta el olor del cigarro – Dijo Sydney suspirando.

– Hm. Supongo que a las chicas nadie las entiende, ni siquiera un usuario del espíritu tan veterano como yo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Mejor cierra tu boca – Dije riendo.

"**Supongo que es justo." Fumó un poco más y soltó el humo. "Algunas mujeres piensan que me hace parecer sexy".**

– En tus malditos sueños – Me reí a carcajadas.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca y yo no podía dejar de reír. Lo cierto es que Adrian podría ser un arrogante presuntuoso, pero yo tenía que admitir que había cosas de él que nunca dejaban de causarme gracia. Como aquello. Y yo realmente le había querido mucho, aún lo hago, pero el tema estaba allí… solo lo quería como un amigo y nada más que eso. Ninguno le prestó atención a aquellas señales que decían que no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Amaba a Dimitri y él ahora amaba a Sydney. Tal vez las cosas estaban mejor así.

"**Creo que fumas para tener tiempo y así pensar en tu próxima frase graciosa".**

Todos se rieron en la habitación.

– El cigarro contiene más cerebro que él – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Se asfixió con el humo, atrapado entre la inhalación y la risa. "Rose Hathaway, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Si eres tan encantadora cuando estás cansada e irritada y tan linda manchada y con ropa de esquí, debes ser devastadora cuando estás bien."**

– Devastadoramente peligrosa – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Si por "devastadora" entiendes que debes temer por tu vida, entonces sí. Tienes razón" Abrí la puerta. "Buenas noches, Adrian"**

Todos nos reímos.

– Diablos, pensar como Rose es como tener a la muerte a solo unos pasos cerca de ti – Dijo Christian mortificado.

Todos nos reímos nuevamente.

"**Nos vemos más tarde".**

"**Difícilmente. Te lo dije, no me interesan los chicos mayores".**

– ¿No? – Dimitri me miró divertido. Yo sonreí divertida.

**Entré. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, le oí llamarme por detrás. "Claro que no."**

– Y ya he terminado – Dije riendo ligeramente – ¿Quién sigue?

– Yo lo haré – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Pero primero algo de comer, tengo hambre – Dijo Adrian sonriendo divertido – No he desayunado porque alguien no me dejo por estar apurada

Sydney se rió – Si te hubieras levantado cuando te dije habrías alcanzado – Respondió.

– Bien – Lissa sonrió – Ve a la cocina. Esperaremos – Me miró con una expresión dura – Tenemos que hablar

– ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Preguntó Abe mirándonos a ambas sorprendido.

– No – Dije – Cosas de chicas

– Sí, cosas de chicas – Coincidió en la mentira ella. Salimos de la sala en la que estábamos. La misma en donde comenzamos a leer los libros y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno por el alrededor.

– Supongo que es sobre Víctor – Dije tras verificar que no había nadie merodeando cerca.

– Sí – Dijo ella – Se trata de Víctor

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y la pregunta a la incógnita es, ¿qué piensa Lissa de Víctor y por qué Rose no lo averigua por el vínculo? Ha sido interesante, lastima que no estaba embarazada, pero interesante.

~ Comentarios:

- zombiepeace: ¡Sí! Está muerto y solo una sabe quien lo mato... bueno, una de los que no saben nada

- Leinaris: Me encantan las sorpresas inesperadas, Víctor y la prueba de embarazo

- lezly66: ¡Sí! Encontraron a Víctor y la pregunta es que va a suceder ahora con Lissa y Rose, uuuh... Es una pena la prueba de embarazo

- Line Wayland: Sí, Christian tiene demasiado para vengarse aún. Lissa no puede evitar chillar. Sí, nadie cuestiono eso en el libro: shadow-kissed y un ex-strigoi, quizá porque aún es imposible. Van a haber muchas reacciones luego sobre Adrian y Rose y no solo de Dimitri. Aw que dulce gracias, espero que todo este bien sin duda porque juro que lo último que necesito en mi vida es un terremoto y tsunami

- roseva18: Que bueno que te gusten, pero en lo referente al de Winx, no sé cuantas vcs he dicho y lo vuelvo a reiterar: lo continuaré más adelante.

Bueno friendas, ha llegado la hora de decir adios por hoy y antes... ¡Mañana empiezo mi curso de conducir! ¡Ujui! Sin embargo, más mis clases en la tarde significa que Lunes y Martes apenas tendré un tiempo para poder escribir, por lo tanto yo creo que con algo de suerte estaría actualizando recién entre jueves y viernes, de hecho podría hacerlo el viernes sin problemas dado que solo tengo que revisar ortografía (que aún así se me va cuando lo subo), pero será un poco complicado está semana, más lunes y martes. De todos modos haré hasta lo imposible por escribir y actualizar, oh y sin duda es una semana pesada porque estoy llena de pruebas.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	12. Leyendo el capítulo 11

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 11:

.: Rose :.

Era difícil de decir que estaba por decirme Lissa dado que me bloqueo el acceso a sus pensamientos. Ella no quería no quería que yo los supiera así, quería ser quien me dijera que estaba cruzando por su mente. Me apoyé en una ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte. Todo estaba tan negro por la noche, en un principio no podía distinguir nada, pero poco a poco comencé a ver las siluetas ocultas en la noche. Árboles, personas, objetos, montañas.

– He pensado un poco – Dijo ella apoyándose a mi lado – Y he llegado a la conclusión… de que no es tu culpa

La miré perpleja. No es que… bueno, pero si… Ella no debería… – ¿Qué? Oye, yo lo… – ¡Era obvio que no fue mi culpa!... del todo

– Me dijiste que fue a causa del espíritu – Dijo ella sonriendo – Y Christian cree lo mismo. Voy a pedir que lleven el cuerpo a una tumba y que el tema quede en el olvido. Es posible que no a muchas personas les guste, pero me parece que es lo mejor

– ¿Te tomo una noche decidir aquello? – Pregunté sorprendida.

Lissa me miró preocupada y luego me abrazó con fuerza. Suspiré.

– Yo no quiero que nada te suceda y estoy segura que un tema así causará mucha polémica, principalmente debido a todo lo que ha sucedido. Yo sé que no fue tu culpa y sé que si alguien se enterara tendríamos suficientes problemas como con Tatiana. No quiero verte pasar por aquello de nuevo – Me sonrió, luego añadió en un murmullo – Sobre todo porque lo que causa la locura es el espíritu. Ambas somos culpables, eh

Rodé los ojos riendo. Fui con Lissa devuelta a la habitación.

– Hey, espera – Me detuve y la tome del brazo – ¿Todo está bien, verdad? Entre nosotras, me refiero

– Sí – Me sonrió.

Sus sentimientos eran tranquilos y sinceros. Ahora si podía verle el alma. Ella se había sentido preocupada en un inicio, por no decir nerviosa, pero luego entendió que la oscuridad era la causante de muchos problemas y además, algo que ella no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente: yo era su mejor amiga y sin importar la personalidad que tenía yo siempre iba a proteger a los Moroi, aún por más crueles que sean.

Entramos en la habitación con una sonrisa. Lissa tomo el libro, sentándose en el mismo sofá que yo y Dimitri, con Christian, al igual que antes. Nos sonrió a todos y luego tomo una bocanada de aire.

– Capítulo 11 – Sonrió ansiosa.

**Lissa se había levantado e ido antes incluso de que yo despertara por la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía el cuarto de baño para prepararme el día.**

– Siempre tuvimos esos problemas cuando compartíamos habitaciones. Las peleas por el baño – Dije riendo. Lissa asintió divertida.

**Amaba ese cuarto de baño. Era enorme. Mi cama gigante habría cabido confortablemente dentro de el.**

– Yo ya te imaginaba durmiendo en el baño – Lissa me miró riendo. Todos nos reímos un poco y luego ella bajó la vista al libro.

**Una ducha de tres chorros distintos me despertó, aunque mis músculos me dolían de ayer. Mientras estaba parada delante del espejo de cuerpo, me peine el pelo, me decepcione un poco al ver que el moratón seguía allí. Era perceptiblemente más ligero, sin embargo, se había vuelto amarillento. Un poco de corrector y polvo lo cubrieron totalmente.**

– Parece que las cosas han mejorado, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Eddie riendo.

– Sí, creo – Me rasque la nuca – No lo recuerdo mucho

**Me dirigí en busca de alimento. El comedor estaba cerrado para el desayuno, pero una de las camareras me dio un par de mazapanes de melocotón y me fui.**

**Mascando uno mientras andaba, amplié mis sentidos para conseguir saber donde estaba Lissa. Después de un par de veces, la sentí al otro lado de la casa de campo, lejos delos cuartos de estudiantes. Seguí la pista hasta que llegué a una habitación del tercer piso. Golpeé.**

– ¿Qué diablos hacías escondida allí? – Preguntó Adrian con un tono pícaro.

– No estaba sola – Dije riendo. Lissa gimió, sabiendo que la estaba molestando. Ahora recordaba un poco.

**Christian abrió la puerta. "La bella durmiente llegó. Bienvenida,"**

– Eh, no eres el único que piensa eso – Dije mirando a Dimitri. Él se rió, recordando que me había llamado bella durmiente luego de que despertara por el accidente de la bala.

**Él me llevó hacia dentro. Lissa estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama del cuarto y sonrió cuando me vio. La habitación era tan lujosa como la mía, pero la mayoría de los muebles habían sido empujados para dejar espacio, en ese espacio parada, estaba Tasha.**

– ¿Era la primera vez que veías a Tasha desde que tu madre te dijo todo aquello? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

– Es decir, de hablar – Dije tranquila porque la había visto en el avión.

"**Buenos días" dijo.**

"**Ey" le dije. Tratando de evitarla.**

– ¿Cómo te salió eso? – Preguntó Abe tranquilo, sonriendo.

– Bien… hasta que decidió dispararle a Lissa – Dije con una falsa sonrisa. Todos se rieron, pensando que lo decía en broma, pero lo cierto es que no. No estaba bromeando ni por error.

**Lissa acarició un lugar a su lado. "Tienes que ver esto."**

"**¿Qué pasa?" Me senté en la cama y termine el último de mis bollos.**

"**Cosas malas" dijo maliciosamente. "Lo aprobaras"**

Lissa se rió, llamando la atención de todos que la miraban sorprendidos. Yo apenas me reí entre dientes, sin decirle nada, le di un pequeño empujón. La pequeña risa se convirtió en una carcajada que nadie entendía en la habitación.

La razón de reír provenía de lo que acababa de reír "cosas malas. Lo aprobaras". Ella sabía que si se trataba de hacer algo imprudente yo era una de las primeras en aceptarlo porque yo misma era del tipo que le gustaba cometer imprudencias y ser salvaje, así como también ella sabía que debería desaprobarlo, pero entonces no lo hizo.

– No puedo creer que tú lo aprobaras – Dije entre risas – ¿Dónde quedo la cuidadosa?

– Tú te convertiste en la cuidadosa – Se rió aún. Esperamos a bajar las risas y luego ella, con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a la lectura.

**Christian camino a lo largo del espacio vacío y se enfrento a Tasha. Se miraron, olvidándose de Lissa y yo. Aparentemente, había interrumpido algo.**

"**Entonces. ¿Por qué no puedo tan solo consumir el hechizo?" Preguntó Christian.**

"**Debido a que utilizas una gran cantidad de energía" Dijo ella. Incluso con pantalones vaqueros, una cola de caballo y la cicatriz se las arreglo para verse ridículamente linda. "Además, lo más probable es que mataras a tu oponente."**

– ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? – Preguntó Abe levantando una ceja.

– Hechizos con fuego – Christian sonrió – Tasha me estaba enseñando – Me miró – Y tú fuiste grosera

Me encogí de hombros completamente despreocupada, sabiendo que se refería a la forma en como la trate. Aquel día lo recordaba bien, porque había pensando en denunciar a Tasha a causa de los celos, pero no lo hice por Christian.

**Se burló. "¿Por qué no quería matar a un Strigoi?"**

"**Podría ser que no siempre estuvieras luchando en contra uno. O a lo mejor necesites información sobre ellos. A pesar de todo, tú debes estar preparado de todas las maneras."**

– Y funciono en el ataque de la academia – Dije sonriendo.

– Cierto, pero aún no le veo la lógica – Dijo Christian de mala gana. Yo no dije nada, mi madre se reprimió un comentario, Eddie parecía confundido, Dimitri serio y Mikhail me miró como si tuviera la misma idea que yo: la caza de Sonya/Dimitri.

**Me di cuenta de que estaban practicando magia ofensiva. El entusiasmo y el interés substituyeron el cabreo que había cogido al ver a Tasha. Lissa no estaba haciendo broma cuando dijo que estaban haciendo "cosas malas".**

– No soy tan capaz de bromear como tú – Dijo ella riendo – Pero si fue divertido, ¿a qué sí?

Me reí ligeramente.

**Yo siempre había sospechado de la magia ofensiva, pero… WOW. Pensar en ello y ver que es en realidad son cosas muy distintas. El uso de la magia como arma estaba prohibido.**

– PROHIBIDO – Miré a Christian – Los Moroi no deberían luchar

– Ahora te quejas – Bufó.

Rodé los ojos.

**Un hecho castigable. Un estudiante que experimentara con ella podría ser perdonado y simplemente disciplinarlo más, pero que un adulto enseñando a un menor… sí. Tasha podrá verse en serios problemas.**

– No más de los que tiene ahora – Dijo Lissa en un murmullo.

**Durante medio segundo, jugué con la idea de delatarla.**

– ¿En serio? – Christian me miró sorprendido – ¿Solo por estar celosa?

Rodé los ojos. Indique a Lissa que siguiera leyendo.

**Inmediatamente, rechacé esa idea. Yo la odio por ir con Dimitri, pero parte de mí cree que es una suerte que ella y Christian lo estuvieran haciendo. Además, se acababa de enfriar.**

"**Un hechizo de distracción es casi igual de útil" Continuó.**

– ¿Tú los torturaste, no? – Dimitri me miró tranquilo, intrigado. Yo lo miré confundida – En Rusia, para encontrarme

– Ah, sí, algo así – Dije despreocupada – Antes de matarlos le preguntaba por ti y cuando no tenían información los mataba y así di con uno que sabía sobre ti así que lo deje libre

– Siempre tan peligrosa – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – La próxima vez que haga un trato contigo voy a especificar lo que tienes que hacer

– Sí. Quizá deberías haberlo dicho – Dije riendo.

**Sus ojos azules adquirieron un foco intenso que a menudo veía conseguir a un Moroi que usaba la magia. Su muñeca chasqueó hacia delante, y una raya de fuego serpenteo más allá de la cara de Christian. No lo toco, por la forma en que se estremeció, sospeche que había sido lo suficientemente cerca como para notar el calor.**

– Ya estamos de nuevo – Christian suspiró – Siempre sabiendo cosas que nosotros no

– Tú lo notaste y ella lo hice – Apunte a Lissa – Así que, técnicamente, todos lo notaron

Lissa se rió ligeramente.

"**Pruébalo." Dijo ella.**

**Christian dudo un momento y luego hizo el mismo movimiento con la mano. Una raya de fuego salió, pero no tenía ningún control comparado con el de ella. También tenía muy mala puntería.**

– Como si tú pudieras hacerlo. Ah, es cierto, no puedes porque eres un dhampir – Dijo Christian burlándose. Mi rostro se endureció considerablemente y algunos advirtieron peligro, pero a Christian pareció llevarle unos minutos antes de notar que estaba en zona de peligro.

– Yo tendría cuidado con mis palabras – Dije. Sonreí. Lissa me envió un pensamiento calmante y habría dado resultado si no fuera porque en realidad todo lo que estaba haciendo era conseguir que Christian se asustara, no tenía la más mínima intensión de lastimarlo.

– Vale…– Su voz salió considerablemente temblorosa, y debo decir que eso me hizo sentir satisfecha.

– Liss, continua – Dije tranquila. Ella me miró como si estuviera loca y luego asintió, con una sonrisa divertida.

**Fue directo a su cara, pero antes de que le tocara, se dividió y partió alrededor de él, casi como si hubiera golpeado contra una protección invisible. Ella la desvió con su propia magia.**

– Tasha es muy buena con la magia ofensiva – Declaro Dimitri con una sonrisa. Yo me encogí de hombros desinteresada – Probablemente habría matado a muchos Strigoi

– Y no son los únicos – Dije rodando los ojos.

Creo que la sequedad en mi voz hizo que todos se tensaran. Strigoi, Moroi y Dhampir. Quién sabe si ha matado humanos con anterioridad, aunque claro, Dhampirs no estoy segura del todo, yo sobreviví, aún así… por mucho que duela… Tasha dejó de ser una persona de fiar.

"**No está mal, a parte del hecho que casi has quemado mi cara."**

**No creo que quemara su cara, pero su pelo… ah sí. Veríamos como de guapa estaría ella sin esa melena negra.**

Lissa me miró molesta. Yo me encogí de hombros con una ligera sonrisa y ella bufó, sonriendo.

_Los celos sacan lo peor de las personas_

– ¿Tú crees que yo no lo sé? Además, fui yo quien te lo dijo – Pregunté riendo. Ella asintió – Sigue leyendo

– Bien – Se rió.

**Ella y Christian practicaron un rato más. Él mejoró con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que claramente le faltó para tener la habilidad de Tasha. Mi interés creció y creció a medida que pasó el tiempo, y, me encontré meditando todas las posibilidades que este tipo de magia podía ofrecer.**

– Sabía que te interesaría de una u otra forma. Eres tan predecible – Lissa se rió.

– Yo no soy predecible – Dije – Pensé que quedo claro en las batallas

– Uh sí, más o menos – Christian me sonrió – Solo… en las cosas que te gustan eres predecible. La comida, las batallas, cosas así

Torcí los labios pensando un poco.

**Se termino la lección cuando Tasha dijo que se tenía que ir. Christian suspiro, claramente frustrado de no haber sido capaz de dominar el hechizo en una hora. Su carácter competitivo era casi tan fuerte como el mío.**

– Quizá eso no sea nada bueno – Dijo Christian atemorizado – Parecerse a Rose es lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien

Yo me reí, junto con todos.

– Yo soy un amor – Dije sonriendo.

– No. Eres un peligro – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Si te consuela, me gustas así. Eres mía – Dijo Dimitri a mi oído. Sonreí torcido con una sonrisa descarada que apenas paso desapercibida.

"**Aun creo que sería más fácil quemarlos totalmente." Argumentó.**

– Sí, lo es, pero muchas veces necesitas que te digan información valiosa y si los matas entonces la pierdes. No sabes cuando tendrás una oportunidad como aquella – Dijo Mikhail mirándome con una sonrisa – ¿Verdad?

– Uhm. La información de ellos es… importante – Dije tranquila. Lissa suspiró.

**Tasha sonrió mientras se cepillaba su pelo en una cola de caballo más apretada. Sí. Ella podría definitivamente quedarse sin su pelo, especialmente cuando sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Dimitri el pelo largo.**

– No – Dimitri me miró divertido – A mí me gusta el tuyo. No el de ella o el de otra persona

Sonreí satisfecha – Genial. Eso sin duda me hace sentir feliz… aunque solo esperaba que se quemara… – Miré a Christian – ¿No te molesta?

– No – Dijo él despreocupado – Debido a todas las cosas que ella hizo

– Supongo que está bien – Dije sonriendo con malicia. Dimitri me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó en la mejilla, luego comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello enrollándolo en su dedo índice. Miré a Lissa esperando a que continuara.

"**Es más fácil, porque implica menos energía. Tu magia será más fuerte a largo plazo si puedes aprender a hacer esto. Y como he dicho, tiene otras utilidades."**

**Yo no quería estar de acuerdo con ella, pero no pude evitarlo.**

Todos se rieron ligeramente.

"**Podría ser muy útil si lucharas junto a tu guardián." Dije con emoción. "Especialmente si quemar completamente un Strigoi se necesita tanta energía. De esta manera, utilizarías solo una rápida ráfaga de poder para distraer el Strigoi. Y se distrajeran con el incendio, ya que lo odian tanto. Entonces ese es todo el tiempo que necesita un guardián para estacarlos. Podías controlar un manojo entero de Strigoi de esta manera."**

– Que lista – Dijo mi madre sonriendo con aprobación. Miré a Christian.

– Era tu plan para la batalla en la academia, ¿no? – Christian me miró con un brillo en los ojos. Yo asentí.

**Tasha me hizo una mueca. Algunos Moroi como Lissa y Adrian sonreían sin mostrar los dientes.**

– Eh, que bien que pienses en mí – Dijo Adrian con un tono burlón. Yo me reí y miré a Lissa.

– Sigue antes de que alguien lo estrangule – Dije.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

**Tasha si que mostró los suyos, incluidos los colmillos.**

– Intentaba intimidarte – Se rió Eddie, bromeando.

– Ay, Rose no le teme a nada – Dijo Lissa, pensó – Bueno, si a Natalie convertida en Strigoi

– Soy una persona – Les recordé, porque de muy mala gana tuve que reconocer que yo también tenía mis miedos – Sigue leyendo…

"**Exactamente. Tú y yo deberemos ir a algún día a cazar Strigoi." Se burló.**

– ¿Se la imagina? Acabarían con todos los Strigoi del mundo – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No soy cazadora. Soy guardiana – Apunté a Lissa.

"**No lo creo." Le respondí.**

**Las palabras en si mismas no eran tan malas, pero el tono que utilicé para decirlas sin duda lo fue. Frío. Hostil. Tasha me miró momentáneamente sorprendida de mi brusco cambio de actitud, pero solo se encogió de hombros.**

– Por favor, estaba más que claro que o la odiabas o simplemente no querías y el tono fue malo – Dijo Christian.

– Sí, sí. Sigan culpándome de lo que hice – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza restando importancia. Lissa me lanzó una mala mirada y en lugar de decir algo volvió al libro.

**El choque de Lissa me llegó a través del enlace.**

**Sin embargo, a Tasha no parecía incomodarle. Ella hablo con nosotros un poco más e hizo planes para ver a Christian a la cena. Lissa me dio una fuerte mirada mientras ella, Christian y yo bajábamos una escalera de caracol que conducía hasta el vestíbulo.**

– Aquí viene el regaño – Se burló Christian.

Bufé.

"**¿Qué fue eso?" Me preguntó.**

"**¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunte inocentemente.**

– Atrevida – Se quejó Lissa.

Me reí, como todos.

"**Rose" dijo de manera significativa. Es difícil jugar al tonto cuando tu amiga sabía que podías leerle la mente. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. "Fuiste una perra con Tasha."**

– No puedo creer que me llamaras así – La miré molesta.

– Era la verdad – Dijo ella.

– Me sorprende que esa palabra haya salido de su vocabulario – Dijo Jill sorprendida – Normalmente esas palabras saldrían de ella – Me apunto.

Bufé – Mi fino vocabulario no la ha contagiado a ella. Liss ya tenía un mal vocabulario oculto

– Mi vocabulario es mejor que el tuyo – Dijo sonriendo.

Me reí.

"**Yo no fui una perra con Tasha."**

– De ti es normal escuchar eso – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

"**Fuiste grosera." Exclamó ella, un grupo de niños Moroi estaban lloriqueando en el vestíbulo. Se agruparon y un instructor de esquí Moroi de aspecto cansado los siguió.**

– ¿Ahora haces el cambio? – Pregunté riendo.

– Es lo que está escrito. Yo estoy leyendo todo sin saltarme nada ni cambiar nada – Dijo riendo.

**Puse mis manos en las caderas. "Mira, yo solo estoy de mal humor. ¿De acuerdo? No dormí mucho. A demás, no soy como tú. No tengo que ser amable todo el tiempo."**

– Uh… esta celosa más que cansada – Dijo Sydney preocupada.

– Ah y las cosas no mejoraron – Bufé de mala gana.

**Lissa me miraba más sorprendida que herida. Christian me frunció el ceño, presionándome, cuando Mason apareció misericordiosamente. No llevaba ningún yeso o cualquier otra cosa, pero cojeaba ligeramente al andar.**

– Estaba tan loco como tú. Les dije que se iban a matar y se salvaron por los pelos – Dijo Christian riendo.

No comenté nada. Lissa sonrió y volvió a la lectura.

"**Hola. Cuanto tiempo." Le dije. Resbalando mi mano dentro de la suya.**

**Christian dejo ir su enfado conmigo y se giró hacia Mason. "¿Es verdad que hiciste un movimiento suicida que te atrapó?"**

– Supongo que es algo para sentir vergüenza, ¿no? Que hiciera algo tonto – Dijo Sydney.

– Quizá un orgullo pisoteado bastaba – Dije despreocupada.

**Mason me miró. "¿Es cierto que estuviste saliendo con Adrian Ivashkov?"**

– Eh que les parece, he vuelto a salir en una conversación – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

– No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes confiaba en mí – Miré a Lissa y a Christian.

– ¿Pues qué quieres que te dijera, "felicidades por hacer un nuevo amigo"? – Lissa me miró molesta – Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera te molestaste en decírmelo

– No tenía porque. Mi plan era no volver a verlo nunca más – Dije.

– Pequeña dhampir, tus palabras duelen – Dijo Adrian ofendido.

Rodé los ojos – Adrian, es la verdad. No sé si lo notaste, pero realmente no eras de mis personas favoritas… ¡Y tampoco de ellos!

Lissa y Christian me miraron sorprendidos, como si hubiera revelado un secreto que nunca debía haber salido a la luz. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

– No puedes hacerme esto – Dijo Lissa – Nadie debía enterarse

– Lo harán de todos modos – Bufé – Tú solo lee

"**Yo. ¿Qué?"**

"**He oído que os emborrachasteis anoche."**

– Uhm, andabas esparciendo rumores sobre nosotros, eh. Sabía que yo te atraía – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa. Sydney lo miró molesta y Lissa bufó antes de leer.

– Pienso que eso podría ser cierto, si no fuera porque ya leímos lo que sucedió en realidad – Dijo ella.

"**¿En serio?" Preguntó Lissa, asustada.**

**Mire todas sus caras. "¡NO, por supuesto que no! Yo apenas lo conozco."**

– Y eso era decir mucho – Dije.

Adrian bufó.

"**Pero lo conoces" Insistió Mason.**

– Estaba muy celoso – Adrian sonrió, con orgullo – Siempre un placer causar celos

Dimitri gruñó. No parecía convencido de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero a Adrian no parecía importarle a menos que lo viera en acción. Yo si fuera él me andaría con cuidado.

"**Apenas"**

"**Él tiene mala reputación." Advirtió Lissa.**

– Ninguno me creyó – Dije de mala gana. Apunté a Christian – ¡Ni siquiera tú! ¡Te pusiste de su lado! ¿En qué clase de mundo harías eso para decirme que estaba mal hablar con alguien de mala reputación?

– Yo solo hice un comentario – Dijo Christian, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delato. Realmente se había preocupado un poco.

Dimitri se estremeció ante la sola idea de Adrian y yo juntos, pues para él ya era bastante malo saber que salimos. Una tortura era tener que escuchar cada detalle de la relación.

"**Sí" Dijo Christian. "Él va detrás de un montón de chicas."**

– Ya no más amigo, ya no más – Dijo Adrian divertido, rodeando a Sydney con su brazo – Ahora soy de una sola chica…

Ella sonrió, complica de saber que así era y luego lo besó en la mejilla.

**No podía creérmelo. "¿Creen que les mentiría? ¡Hable con él, como unos, cinco minutos! Y solo porque me bloqueaba el paso. ¿De donde han sacado todo esto?" Inmediatamente me conteste la pregunta. "Mia"**

– Sigo sin creer que no me creyeran – Me crucé de brazos. Dimitri se rió ligeramente besándome en la mejilla, creo que le gustaba verme hacer pucheros o estar molesta – Tú tampoco lo hiciste camarada, así que nada de risas

Él dijo algo en ruso que nadie, con excepción de Sydney, le entendió, imagino que probablemente Lissa probablemente le entendió algo de lo que dijo porque hizo una mueca algo divertida.

– ¿Molesta? – Adrian me lanzó una sonrisa.

– Sí – Dije.

Lissa sonrió nerviosa y luego volvió al libro.

**Mason asintió y me miro avergonzado. "¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?" Le pregunté.**

– O mejor aún, ¿desde cuándo creen sus mentiras? – Bufé.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, como si la pregunta fuera para ellos, pero lo cierto es que no iba dirigida a nadie.

"**Me encontré con ella, eso es todo." Me dijo.**

"**¿Y tú te le crees? Tú sabes que está mintiendo todo el tiempo."**

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

"**Sí, pero por lo general hay algo de cierto en sus mentiras. Hablaste con él."**

– No lo entiendo – Dijo Christian – Él estaba celoso de una relación que no tenías ni con él, ni con Adrian, ni con Dimitri. Se andaba imaginando cosas y te exigía que no te le acercaras

– No dijo eso – Sacudí la cabeza.

– Pero era casi como un "aléjate de él" – Se rió Eddie – Los celos sacan lo peor de las personas

– ¡Ah! – Lissa me miró emocionada – ¡Te lo dije!

Me reí, sacudí la cabeza y le pedí que siguiera leyendo a pesar de que algunos nos miraban confundidos y otros sacaban la conclusión del vínculo.

"**Sí. Hablé. Eso es todo."**

– Irnos a emborrachar no suena nada mal – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Quietito – Dije enseguida – Ni loca, mucho menos contigo. No parece algo cuerdo y Sydney tiene esa mirada de "aléjate o te golpeo" aunque no me haría daño ni que lo intentara

– Yo no tengo esa mirada y no eres invencible – Dijo ella – Si te pusieron un ojo morado, es más que probable que cualquier pueda hacerte daño

La miré desafiante, con una expresión casi inexistente ella me sonrió de mala gana y luego miró a Adrian quien le sonrió nervioso.

– Celosa – Bufé.

**Realmente intente reflexionar sobre la manera en que había reaccionado Mason, y creo que no confiaba en mí. Él me había ayudado mucho el año anterior deshaciendo las mentiras de Mia, a si que me sorprendí mucho de que él estuviera tan paranoico. Quizá si sus sentimientos hacía mí habían crecido, él ahora podría ser más susceptible a los celos. **

– ¿No te cansas de averiguar cosas que no tienes que ver? – Preguntó Eddie riendo.

– No – Dije tranquila – Es mi don

Todos se rieron.

**Asombrosamente era Christian el que vino al rescate y cambio el tema.**

– De nada – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

Yo me reí asintiendo.

"**¿Supongo que hoy no esquiaras?" Señalo el tobillo de Mason, desencadenando inmediatamente una respuesta indignada.**

"**¿Qué crees, qué esto me va a frenar?" Pregunto Mason. Disminuyendo su ira y substituyéndola por una necesidad de probarse a si mismo, necesidad que él y yo compartíamos. Lissa y Christian le miraron como si estuviera loco, pero yo sabía que nada que dijéramos podría detenerlo.**

– Estaba loco – Dijo Lissa – ¿Quién se lastima el tobillo y no le importa?

– Él – Me reí.

– Tú eres igual – Dimitri me besó en la mejilla – A veces haces cosas que no deberías hacer solo para probar algo

– ¿Te estás refiriendo a lo que sucedió con el mueble hace unos meses? – Me incline adelante y gire la cabeza para mirarlo – Porque ya te dije el manual es para los tontos

Dimitri se rió entre dientes y luego me atrajo as i mismo con sus brazos – Querías probar que podías armarlo sin un manual y terminaste armándolo mal, se cayó, ¿recuerdas? Casi te lastimaste

– Yo no fui la que se martillo la mano tratando de probar que el manual era necesario – Me reí ligeramente. Él parecía un poco apenado, pero de todos modos no me respondió – ¿No ayudo el manual entonces, verdad?

Él me miro divertido y luego me besó en la mejilla – Te prometo que ya no sé que hacer contigo Roza. Cada día haces las cosas más difíciles para mí

Me reí ligeramente, besándolo en los labios.

– Vale, tanto caramelo harán que me salgas caries de solo ver – Se quejó Sydney – Sigue leyendo Lissa

– Pero es dulce – Dijo Lissa mirándome a mí y a Dimitri. Todos miraron a Lissa, esperando a que siguiera y ella a regañadientes volvió a leer.

"**¿Quieren venir con nosotros?" Le pregunte a Lissa y Christian.**

**Lissa sacudió la cabeza. "Nosotros no podemos. Tenemos que ir al almuerzo de recibida de los Contas."**

Christian gruñó pesadamente y yo me reí.

**Christian gimió. "Bueno, tú tienes que ir."**

**Ella lo codeó. "Igual que tú. La invitación decía que consiguiera un acompañante. Además, esto tan solo es un calentamiento para lo grande."**

– Me alegra no haber ido – Sonrió Christian.

– Yo no. Por tu culpa tuve que ir yo – Bufé cruzándome de brazos – No tienen ni idea de la que pase esa noche

– Fue cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastro – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa débil.

– No fue tan malo. Estuvimos juntos – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Sí, y mira los problemas que me causaste – Bufé de mala gana – Donde sea que estabas me metías en un problema

– Tú no necesitas ayuda para meterte en problemas – Dijo mi madre sonriendo, un poco.

– Y tú fuiste la causa de mis problemas – Bufé nuevamente. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho, odio ese libro.

Ella me miró fijamente y luego suspiro, pidiendo volver al libro luego de una pequeña disculpa.

"**¿Qué será?" Preguntó Mason.**

"**La gran cena de Priscilla Voda." Suspiro Christian. Verlo tan dolido me hizo sonreír.**

Christian me miró molesto.

– Yo también te quiero Rose – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Sonreí inocentemente, de oreja a oreja – Que lindo que lo admitas al fin

Christian rodó los ojos, bufando.

"**La mejor amiga de la reina. Todas las familias reales estarán allí, y tendré que usar el traje."**

**Mason me dedico una sonrisa. Su enfado ya se había ido. "El esquí suena mejor ¿Eh? No hay un código de vestimenta."**

– Pensé que necesitaban un traje deportivo – Jill nos miró confundida.

– Se refiere a traje y vestido – Respondió Lissa.

**Dejamos atrás a los Moroi y nos fuimos fuera. Mason no podía competir contra mí de la misma manera que lo había hecho ayer, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes.**

– ¿Qué esperabas? Estaba lastimado – Dijo Sydney.

– Que tuviera más consciencia y se lo hubiera pensando un poco antes de enfrentarse a mí – Dije sonriendo.

**Sin embargo, lo hizo muy bien considerándolo todo. La lesión no era tan mal como habíamos temido, pero tuvo prudencia al hacer movimientos extremadamente fáciles.**

– Seguro que a ti no importo hacer unos complicados – Se burló Eddie.

– No – Dije despreocupada.

**La luna llena colgaba en la oscuridad, una esfera brillante de color blanco plateado. Las luces eléctricas dominaban la mayor parte de la iluminación del suelo, por aquí y allí, en las sombras, la luna apenas lograba emitir su resplandor.**

– Me lo imagino de solo oírlo – Dijo Jill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Seguro que sí – Dije con un tono pensativa, dado que aún no entendía como es que mis pensamientos estaban allí.

**Deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente luminosa para que iluminara la cordillera que nos rodeaba, pero los picos se quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad. Me olvide de mirarlos cuando había luz.**

– Estabas fascinada con el paisaje – Sonya me sonrió, algo sorprendida.

– Sí – Admití sonriendo, cerré mis ojos intentando visualizar las descripciones, solo que con un poco más de luz – Era encantador. Un paisaje así me tenía enamorada y yo, juro, que no me habría ido nunca de allí

– El lado sensible de Rose sale a relucir – Dijo Adrian sonriendo divertido – Wow, pensé que nunca lo vería

Lissa se rió y volvió a leer.

**Las pistas eran muy simples para mí, pero me quede con Mason y solo ocasionalmente me burlé de cómo las precauciones que tomaba me hacían dormir.**

– Que mala eres. Él estaba lastimado – Dijo Jill.

Me encogí de hombros.

**Sea aburrido o no, era bueno estar solo fuera de casa con los amigos, y la actividad agitó mi sangre lo suficiente para combatir el frío del aire. Los postes de luz iluminaban la nieve, lo que lo convertía en un extenso mar de color blanco, los copos de cristales chispeaban débilmente.**

– Que linda vista – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Ella se la imaginaba con lujo y detalle, con sus recuerdos y los míos.

**Y si me volviera lejos y bloqueara las luces de mi campo visual, podía mirar para arriba y ver las estrellas derramándose sobre el cielo. Estaba parada fuera del rígido y cristalino en claro, el aire me congelaba. Permanecimos fuera la mayor parte del día otra vez, pero esta vez, lo llamé más temprano, pretendiendo estar cansada así Mason podría descansar.**

– Que considerada – Abe asintió lentamente.

Me encogí de hombros tranquila.

**Puede ser que manejara bien el esquí con un tobillo blando, pero podía ver que le empezaba a doler.**

**Mason y yo nos dirigimos hacia el albergue caminando muy cerca el uno del otro, reír acerca de algo que había visto antes. De repente, unos puntos blanco en mi visión periférica, y una bola de nieve choco contra la cara de Mason.**

**Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, dándose la vuelta de un tirón, mirando fijamente a su alrededor. Chillidos y gritos sonaron desde las profundidades y se mezclaron llegando desde los pinos.**

– ¡Guerra de Nieve! – Eddie alzó los brazos con una sonrisa emocionado – ¡Yo gane!

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dije riendo – Yo gane aquella batalla

Nos reímos un poco. Lissa volvió a leer el libro.

"**Demasiado lento, Ashford" alguien le llamó. "No vale por estar enamorado." Se rió más. El mejor amigo de Mason, Eddie Castilla, y algunos otros novatos de la escuela aparecieron detrás de un racimo de árboles. Más lejos, oí más gritos.**

– Ahora él que deja pasar las cosas por estar enamorado es Dimitri – Christian se burló.

– No, ¿qué? – Dimitri lo miró divertido – Yo no me distraigo

– ¿Qué paso cuando se cayeron al lago? – Preguntó Lissa.

Yo me reí.

– No, eso fue culpa de ella – Dijo Dimitri riendo – Le dije que no se pusiera en pie o haría que el bote se cayera

– Eso no es verdad – Me reí – Tú no me lo advertiste antes de ponerme en pie

Nos reímos un poco y luego Lissa volvió a la lectura.

"**Iba a pedir que vinieras si quieres estar en nuestro equipo." Dijo Eddie. "Aunque esquives como una niña."**

– Sí, esquivaba como una niña – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**¿Equipo?" Le pregunté emocionada. En la academia, lanzar bolas de nieve estaba terminantemente prohibido. Los trabajadores de la escuela estaban inexplicablemente asustados de que nos tiráramos bolas de nieve con trozos de cristal o cuchillas de afeitar, aunque en primer lugar, no tenía ninguna pista de cómo llegaron a pensar que seríamos capaces de llegar a hacer esto.**

– Quizá era una precaución contigo – Dijo Sydney.

– No soy sádica – Dije – Ni yo podría hacer tal cosa

– Es suicida, pero no es capaz de hacer tal cosa. Apenas si puede golpear a alguien – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**No era como si una guerra de bolas de nieve fuera una rebelión, pero después de toda la tensión que estaba pasando recientemente, tirar contra la demás gente sonaba de repente la mejor idea de pasar el rato.**

– Eso significaba peligro – Dijo Dimitri suavemente, con una risa que resonó en mi espalda y me hizo morderme el labio ligeramente.

**Mason y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente a los demás, la perspectiva de luchar contra algo prohibido le dio nuevamente energía lo que le causó olvidar el dolor de su tobillo. Nos pusimos a luchar con una dura ferocidad.**

– Peligroso – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

**La lucha pronto se convirtió en una cuestión de darle a tanta gente como fuera posible mientras esquivabas los otros ataques. Yo era excepcional en las dos cosas y asegure mi inmadurez añadiendo insultos tontos y gritando a mis víctimas.**

Todos se rieron en la habitación. Yo me reí también, Dimitri me besó en la mejilla acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

– Tu inmadurez es graciosa – Eddie se rió – Debieron verla, era como una niña pequeña con un terrible vocabulario que se reía con cada disparo

– ¿Qué te digo? Me fascina ser infantil – Dije riendo, pero luego bufé – Claro, mientras no es nada serio porque ser madura también es parte de mí

– E irresponsable y responsable. Eh, tienes muchas caras ahora – Dijo Lissa riendo. Le di un empujón suave y ella me lo devolvió.

– Pero sigue actuando infantilmente en ocasiones – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– ¡Oh! – Coloque una mano en el brazo de Dimitri inclinándome hacia delante con una sonrisa – Me acorde de los ángeles de nieve

Dimitri me miró confundido por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una torcida que me causo cosquillas.

– Técnicamente me obligaste – Se rió ligeramente.

Sonreí ligeramente, me incline sobre él y lo besé en la mejilla, añadí a su oído – Igual te divertiste

Él no dijo nada, pero basto escuchar su risa ligera para saber que era cierto.

**En el momento en el que alguien se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y nos gritamos, riéndonos y cubiertos de nieve. Mason y yo, una vez más, fuimos hacía el albergue, y nuestro estado de ánimo estaba elevadísimo, sabía que lo de Adrian ya estaba olvidado.**

– ¿Cómo pueden ignorar a un tipo tan genial como yo? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Olvidaste arrogante – Dije.

Adrian sonrió, sin decir nada más. Lissa siguió leyendo.

**De hecho, Mason me miro justo antes de entrar. "Lo siento, he saltado con lo de Adrian antes."**

**Le apreté la mano. "Está bien, sé que Mia sabe contar buenas convincentes historias."**

– Querrás decir que Mia siempre tiene algo de verdad en sus historias – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Sí, es igual – Dije despreocupada.

"**Sí… pero incluso si estabas con él… no es que yo tenga derecho…"**

– Ni un derecho – Dijeron todos.

Suspiré.

**Le miré fijamente, me sorprendió ver su rostro, habitualmente temerario, por una vez tímido. "¿A no?" Le pregunté.**

**Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "¿A sí?"**

– ¿De qué va eso? – Adrian frunció el ceño.

– De nada divertido – Dijo Lissa con una mueca. Por dentro ella parecía un poco molesta, al parecer, solo lo romántico, le gustaba cuando se trataba de Dimitri y de mí, pero como no era así en este momento… le parecía un poco molesto.

**Devolviéndole la sonrisa, di un paso más adelante y le bese.**

– ¡Ah! – Jill chilló con una sonrisa emocionada. Lissa, por su parte, solo frunció el ceño de mala gana – ¿Qué? ¿No te emociona?

– No del todo – Dijo ella – Yo prefiero más los momentos románticos de Rose y Dimitri. No es por ser mala con Mason, pero me gusta más esta pareja

Miré a Lissa con una sonrisa. Ya sabía yo que antes había intentado emparejarme con Mason, pero después de todolo que había acontecido tanto con Dimitri como con Mason, Lissa se termino calmando y de cierto modo le fascinaba más la relación que tenía con Dimitri. En cuanto a Dimitri, una sonrisa ancha se dibujo en sus labios, una que rara vez mostraba, y me besó en la mejilla.

**Sentí sus labios increíblemente cálidos en aquel aire tan helado. No era como el beso desastroso que había tenido antes del viaje con Dimitri, pero era dulce y agradable, un tipo de beso de amistad que podría convertirse en algo más.**

– ¿Pensabas eso realmente? – Eddie me miró, creo que un poco esperanzado, aunque yo sabía que él estaba tranquilo con mi relación con Dimitri. Aunque no dejaba de comportarse como un hermano mayor, en una ocasión intento amenazar a Dimitri con vérselas con él si me hacía daño, pero a Dimitri le pareció más gracioso que amenazante. Por lo visto los únicos que podían asustarlo eran mis padres y Lissa, porque yo sabía que él la respetaba como una de las personas más importantes para mí.

– Sí, más o menos – Asentí.

**Al menos, así fue como lo vi. Por la mirada de la cara de Mason, parecía que todo su mundo se hubiera sacudido.**

– Sin duda – Se rió Jill sonriendo.

"**Wow" dijo, con los ojos de par en par. La luna hizo que sus ojos se vieran de un color azul plateado.**

"**¿Lo ves?" Le dije. "Nada de que preocuparse. No Adrian. No hay nadie."**

– Excepto cierto ruso de veinticuatro años – Lissa se rió. Yo le sonreí un poco.

– Tú sigue leyendo – Dije.

**Nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez un poco más largo, antes de irme finalmente.**

– ¿Debo oír todo eso? – Dimitri me miró de mala gana.

– Yo… No, si no quieres, pero Lissa… – Miré a Lissa.

Dimitri suspiró – Bien, no importa

**Mason estaba claramente de mejor humor, tal y como debía ser, y me metí en la cama con una sonrisa en mis labios.**

**Pero cuando me dormí, soñé con Adrian Ivashkov.**

– ¿Eh? – Todos me miraron confundidos.

– ¿Sueños conmigo? Vaya, tú estabas enamorada de mí – Adrian se burló. Yo rodé los ojos.

– Y luego te preguntas por qué eres un acosador – Bufé.

**Yo estaba de nuevo en el porche con él, solo que esta vez era verano. El aire cálido y suave, y el sol brillaba colgado en el cielo, cubriéndolo todo con una luz dorada. No había estado en el sol desde que vivía con los humanos. Todo a mí alrededor, las montañas y los valles verdes y vivos. Los pájaros cantaban por todos lados.**

– Un hermoso paisaje, ¿a qué sí? – Adrian me sonrió.

**Adrian apoyado contra la barandilla del porche. Echo un vistazo por encima, y me volvió a mirar en cuanto me vio.**

"**Oh. No esperaba verte aquí." Él sonrió. "Tenía razón. Te ves devastadora cuando estas limpia."**

– ¿Seguro que no esperabas verla? – Lissa bufó – Me tomo tiempo, pero al fin logre hacerlo

– No quiero verlos ni a ti ni a él ni a nadie en mis sueños – Dije. Me puse en pie.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Lissa.

– A la cocina, sigue leyendo tranquila – Sonreí divertida.

– No, mejor te espero – Dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros – Como quieras – Camine a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Busque un sobre de café y puse el hervidor. Mientras lo abría algo me llamo la atención, un sobre con globos de agua – Hmmm – Tome el sobre en mis manos y sonreí maliciosa – Interesante…

Tras hacerme el café cerré con seguro la puerta y comencé a inflar las bombitas, busque un balde en donde ponerlas y sonreí. Las puse en el balde y lo escondí detrás de unos muebles. Sonreí maliciosa.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa me grito desde la habitación.

– Ya voy – Alcé la voz sin dejar de ver las bombitas. Me reí por lo bajo y tome mi taza para ir a la habitación.

– ¿Café? ¿Te hiciste café? – Adrian me miró incrédulo – Yo tenía…

– No me apetece nada de eso – Dije despreocupada. Me senté junto a Dimitri, entre él y Lissa y Christian (ella estaba sentada en su regazo) sonriendo con mi mejor sonrisa inocente y le indique seguir, antes de beber un poco de café.

**Por instinto toque la piel alrededor de mi ojo.**

"**Se ha ido" me dijo.**

**Incluso sin poder verlo sabía que él tenía razón. "No estás fumando"**

– ¿Querías que lo hiciera? – Adrian saco una cajetilla. Le lancé una mirada de muerte y él se rió guardándola.

"**Mal habito." Dijo. Cabeceó hacía mí. "¿Estás asustada? Estás usando mucha protección"**

– ¡Eh! – Christian levanto una ceja.

– Liss… – Le pedí que continuara.

**Fruncí el ceño, después me miré abajo. No había notado la ropa que llevaba. Usaba un par de pantalones vaqueros bordados que había visto una vez pero eran demasiado caros para comprármelos. Mi camiseta estaba cortada, enseñando mi barriga, y llevaba un piercing en el ombligo, siempre deseé perforarme el obligo, pero nunca lo había sido capaz de pagarlo.**

– Secretos oscuros de Rose – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– ¿Tú quieres un piercing? – Abe me miró, si es posible, aterrado, mi madre sorprendida y los demás se rieron.

– Relájate no me voy a perforar… todavía – Guarde silencio por unos segundos para luego romperlo con una risa divertida, levante la vista al techo – Supongo que no estaría nada mal con uno, ¿verdad?

– Sería genial – Lissa me sonrió.

Mire a Dimitri con una sonrisa, para saber su opinión, pero el ceño fruncido bastaba para saber que no le gustaba mucho la idea. Solté un suspiro y le pedí a Lissa seguir leyendo.

**El complemento que llevaba era de plata, y colgando al final había el extraño ojo azul que me había regalado mi mamá. El brazalete de Lissa se enrollaba alrededor de mi muñeca.**

– Puedo adivinar que estabas… perfecta – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Gracias – Dije sonriendo.

– Sí, se veía bastante bien – Dijo Adrian despreocupado. Sydney sacudió la cabeza, pero yo no diría que él intentaba coquetear, lo cual sería muy descarado… bueno, de todos modos se trata de Adrian.

**Mire insegura a Adrian, estudiando la forma en que el sol hacía brillar su pelo castaño. Aquí, a plena luz del día, pude ver que sus ojos eran de un profundo verde esmeralda opuesto al pálido de Lissa. Algo se me ocurrió de repente.**

"**¿No te molesta todo este sol?"**

– Aún en los sueños podría ser molesto, ¿no? – Pregunté intrigada.

– Hm, sí, más o menos – Dijo Lissa confundida – No, es decir… ¡Ah! Yo no lo sé. No tengo tanta práctica con eso

Me reí antes de beber un poco de mi café.

**Se encogió de hombros vagamente. "No. Es mi sueño."**

"**¿Estás seguro?" Su sonrisa volvió.**

– Deben ser grandioso esos sueños – Dijo Eddie con una chispa de emoción. Todos aquí sabían como funcionaban los sueños provocados por el espíritu, o bueno, mas o menos, pero los conocían y es lo que importaba.

– Sin embargo es como si un acosador entrara a penetrar tu mente – Suspire.

– Solo lo hice una vez – Lissa me miró sorprendida – Cuando se te ocurrió irte por todo un fin de semana sin avisar

– Técnicamente fue tu idea que me tomara el fin de semana y yo lo hice – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¡Tenías que avisarme! – Dijo Lissa molesto – Por cierto, nunca me dijiste a donde fuiste o que hiciste

– Fue hace meses. No lo recuerdo – En realidad, era mentira. Yo recordaba lo que había sucedido. Hace un par de meses Lissa me dijo que podía tener un fin de semana libre, de viernes a domingo y el lunes volvía al trabajo. Yo me negué en un principio, pero finalmente acepte. Lo malo era que Dimitri estaba trabajando y no había mucho que hacer… sin embargo encontré algo que hacer: fui a ver a Tasha.

Lissa nunca supo que fui a ver a Tasha y de alguna manera convencí a los guardias de Tarasov mantener mi visita en secreto. Ella, bueno, más bien nadie quería que me acercara a Tasha en lo que restaba de mi vida y fue un poco complicado entrar dado que Lissa tenía una orden de precaución… yo tenía prohibida la entrada. Yo sé que lo hacía porque estaba preocupada por mí, pero no era del todo necesario. Logre entrar y hablar con ella, me aloje en un hotel no muy lejano y fui durante tres días a hablar con ella.

– Me gustaría poder leer tu mente – Salí de mis pensamiento arrastrando mis ojos lentamente hacia Lissa, confundida – ¿Estás pensando en lo que hiciste ese fin de semana? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

– Ya te lo dije, paso hace muchos meses – Dije tranquila – No lo recuerdo. Fue casi un año

– Aún así – Sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose algo herida porque yo le ocultaba algo – Debiste decírmelo

– Realmente no era nada – Me encogí de hombros – ¿Puedes seguir leyendo?

Quería evitar el tema a toda costa, también… ¡Quería lanzar mi arma secreta de agua!

**Me sentía confundida. "Yo… no lo sé"**

**Él se rió entre dientes, pero un momento después, su risa paró. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, él se veía serio. "¿Por qué te rodea tanta oscuridad?"**

Todos me miraron.

– ¿Eso es por… la oscuridad que te estaba molestando? – Lissa me miró preocupada.

– No – Adrian respondió por mí – Ella siempre tiene un aura oscura rodeándola. ¿No lo has notado?

– Bueno, sí, pero… ¿no está relacionado con ser una Shadow-Kissed? – Preguntó.

– ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de la oscuridad y de mí? – Pregunté con un suspiro – Sigue leyendo

Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza, quitándome la taza de las manos y besándome en la sien. Lissa me miró con una sonrisa, entendiendo que el tema era incomodo, bueno, un poco, pero más que seguramente la explicación estaba en el libro.

**Le fruncí el ceño. "¿Qué?"**

"**Estás envuelta por la oscuridad" Sus ojos me estudiaron astutamente, pero no de manera controlada. "No había visto nunca a nadie como tú. Sombras por todas partes. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Incluso mientras estás de pie aquí, las sombras no dejan de crecer."**

– Eso se debe a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, los arrebatos de rabia, sin embargo solo el crecimiento de ellas no las auras, sin embargo estar besada por las sombras debe ser la respuesta más lógica. No tienes que olvidar que hay parte de ti que aún se conecta con ese mundo, se leyó en el otro libro: morir te ha dejado una huella que hará que siempre estés conectada allá – Dijo Sonya seria.

Lissa asintió, aún preocupada por algo, que extrañamente se trataba de algo pasado así que solo me quedaba decirle que lo olvidara. En lo que a mí respectaba, oír eso era extraño porque rara vez escuchaba hablar de mi propia muerte.

**Mire hacia abajo, a mis manos, pero no vi nada fuera de lo común. Le volví a mirar asegurándome. "Yo soy el beso de la sombra…"**

– ¿Shadow-Kissed? – Preguntó Christian.

– Es lo mismo con diferentes palabras – Dije despreocupada.

Todos se rieron ligeramente.

– Lógica-Rose – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Tú sigue con la lectura – Dije riendo.

"**¿Qué significa eso?"**

"**Yo morí una vez." Nunca había hablado con nadie de eso a parte de Lissa y Víctor Dashkov, pero esto era un sueño. No importaba. "Y regresé"**

– Tenía mucha importancia – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Da igual, entonces solo era un sueño y tú un acosador – Dije.

Él se rió divertido.

**La maravilla encendió su cara. "Ahh. Interesante."**

**Desperté.**

– Que mala forma de arruinar un bello sueño – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bufé.

**Alguien me sacudía. Era Lissa. Sus emociones me golpearon tan fuertemente a través del vínculo que entre brevemente en su mente y me encontré mirándome –extraño. Tire nuevamente de mí, intentando suavizar el terror y la alarma que me llegaban de ella.**

– Yo no sé que era peor – Me recorrió un escalofrío – Verme a mí misma o lo que sucedió

– ¡Lo que sucedió! – Lissa me miró sorprendida.

– Sí, pero verme a mi misma fue casi tan malo como aquello – Dije con una mueca.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Sonya levantando la cabeza.

– Ah sí, ya termine el capítulo – Dijo Lissa – Solo dos líneas más

"**¿Qué está mal?"**

"**Ha habido otro ataque de Strigois."**

– UUUHH – Adrian y Eddie soltaron efectos especiales. Rodé los ojos, sin aguantar una pequeña risa. Lissa miró a alguien, buscando a quien leyera el libro y Sonya accedió a leer, Dimitri lo haría luego.

Me puse en pie y camine hasta la cocina mientras los demás hablaban sobre el tema de la oscuridad aún. Yo no necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente. Tome el balde de las bombitas y luego sonreí maliciosamente.

– Esto va a ser divertido – Tome una bombita de color lila lo bastante grande como para romper en mi mano apenas con un mínimo roce, por suerte no fue así. Salí de la cocina y escondí el balde detrás de un sofá, caminando sigilosamente a una esquina de la habitación con dos bombitas en mis espaldas.

– ...haría nada – Escuche decir, a medias, a Adrian.

– Quizá, sí, pero… – Christian se detuvo al hablar y me miró – ¿Qué haces allí?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunté.

– ¿Qué escondes? – Lissa advirtió. Yo me encogí de hombros – Rose, quiero ver que escondes

Sonreí maliciosamente y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más la bombita lila se estrello en su rostro reventando y mojando. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y antes de una queja lancé la otra bombita a Mikhail.

Corrí al balde gritando "guerra de agua", tome varias bombitas y comencé a lanzarlas como loca. Eran cien… bueno… quizá menos debido a que en un paquete de cien no todas venían buenas, algunas venían rotas, menuda estafa.

Entre quejas y quejas las risas tomaron posesión de la situación. Algunos se acercaron al balde y tomaron un par de bombitas para lanzar. Termine toda empapada, como muchos y como la habitación.

Me deje caer de espaldas en el regazo de Dimitri, que estaba completamente mojado ya que había sido uno de mis blancos principales, junto con Lissa y Eddie. Mientras algunos reían, otros intentaban no resbalar con el agua (ejem, Sydney).

– Tienes que admitir que fue divertido – Lo miré riendo.

– Está todo mojado. Parece una gran charca de agua – Dimitri se rió. Me senté en su regazo, coloque una mano en su cuello y lo besé en los labios en un beso intenso lleno de pasión.

Él me correspondió el beso, con hambre y voracidad, colocando ambas manos a mi cintura.

– ¡Venganza! – Un globo de agua se estrello en la mitad de mi rostro y de Dimitri haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe. Lissa estaba detrás del sofá con una sonrisa y moviendo los dedos de la mano, como hasta formar algo parecido a un puño, pero un puño del todo.

Me reí ligeramente, apoyando mi frente en el hombro de Dimitri. Él se rió también, abrazándome con fuerza.

Continuara…

* * *

Aaaahh que divertida forma de terminar el capítulo. Bueno, aquí está mi historia y quería pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero sin duda he venido aquí con una buena razón para decirles lo que sucedió, sencillo: no tuve tiempo. Diablos, no tienen idea de la semana que he tenido, clases hasta las 10 de la noche, dormir en la madrugada como 3 horas por hacer un trabajo, estudiar día y noche y aún me quedan dos pruebas más, pero ahora he subido porque realmente no tenía nada que hacer en este momento y aproveche.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Es una pena, nunca hagas apuestas que no sabes si puedes ganar ;) no es el examen, son las clases teóricas y practicas, dps daré el examen para sacar la licencia ujuuui

- zombiepeace: No puedo hacer eso, quedaría terrible y cometer falta ortográfica es dolor al alma, en ocasiones cuando estoy apresurada o sin ganas, no las corrijo, pero siempre lo hago. Que bien que te gustara Instinto de Sangre

- ginnyluna griffindor: Fue al grano, pero bien, sin embargo la pregunta es que piensa porque en una parte es hablar y otra pensar

Eso es todo por hoy y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	13. Leyendo el capítulo 12

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 12:

.: Rose :.

Estaba sentada en un taburete en la cocina, usando una laptop que se encontraba apoyada sobre el mesón de la cocina, en mi casa, mientras Dimitri estaba preparando el almuerzo. Hoy no había visto a Lissa en todo el día ya que tanto ella como Christian nos pidieron no cuidarlos hoy.

– ¿Qué tanto haces? – Preguntó Dimitri acercándose, tras poner un sartén el fuego.

– Reviso unos detalles – Dije tranquila, mirando la computadora, lo cual era mentira porque estaba mirando algo sobre universidades.

– ¿Sobre? – Preguntó.

– Una misión de guardianes – Mentí.

Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención a Dimitri así que no vi cuando se me acerco y miró la pantalla de la computadora. Levante la vista y rápidamente baje la pantalla en un intento en vano de no querer que él viera nada.

– Esa no era Lehigh – Dijo apuntando con un cuchillo carnicero la pantalla – ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

Volvió a caminar al otro lado del mesón, dejo el cuchillo en el y miro el sartén. Torcí los labios dudando de si decirle o no, finalmente suspire.

– Me llego un correó electrónico esta mañana sobre una universidad que se encuentra en California – Dije tranquila – Una universidad para dhampirs, solo eso. No hay Morois o humanos

Dimitri me miro intrigado, apoyando ambas manos en el mesón. Su expresión pasaba también a ser curiosa, parte de su expresión hablaba por si solo, debido a que quería saber a que se debe tal cosa como una universidad en california para dhampirs. Es raro que los Dhampirs vayan a las universidades, a no ser que su protegido este en una, pero por si solos es bastante extraño. No tengo muy claro lo que enseñan, solo sé que es como una universidad normal, ramos aburridos como en la escuela y además clases de práctica, básicamente era como ir a la escuela por otros años más; sin embargo tenían otro objeto, el cual desconocía por ahora.

– ¿Y que decía el correo? – Preguntó.

– No le he dicho a Lissa – Entrelacé mis manos – No le he dicho a nadie… Me dieron una beca completa para estudiar en California

Dimitri me miró sorprendido, extraño, pero sorprendido. Antes de que dijera algo yo hable rápidamente.

– Sé que es tonto dado que yo voy a Lehigh y protejo a Lissa así que realmente no es como si me interesara ir, solo estaba revisando para ver la universidad, nada más que eso –

– ¿Tú quieres ir allí? – No era tanto una pregunta, casi una afirmación.

– No. Ya te lo dije, estoy bien en Lehigh. Solo tengo curiosidad por la beca, tú sabes, es raro – Dije suspirando – El director de la universidad quiere verme el próximo fin de semana para hablar sobre el tema de la beca y además de mostrarme el campus. No estoy interesada en ir así que le iba a enviar un correo más tarde diciendo aquello

– Rose, ¿realmente? Me parece que estás interesada en esa universidad y que te hayan dado una beca completa es fabuloso. Realmente estoy feliz por ti y no me sorprendería que quieras ir allí. ¿Enserio no estás interesada, realmente? Puede que lo estés diciendo solo porque sigues poniendo a Lissa antes que nada, y aunque está bien, sigue siendo preocupante puesto que dejas tus cosas para lo último – Me miró preocupado. Yo asentí, aunque parte de mí quería saber más sobre la beca, era raro que me diera una dado que mis notas no eran las mejores y sin duda era una chica problemática, tuve suerte de que me aceptaran en Lehigh y solo eso porque Lissa estudiaría allí y yo era su guardiana.

– No he postulado para una beca – Dije – ni siquiera sabía que había una universidad dhampir en California

Escuche que golpearon la puerta. Miré a la entrada sintiendo la presencia de Lissa y luego a Dimitri.

– No le digas a nadie, ¿sí? Lo hablaremos cuando estemos solos – Casi rogué. Dimitri me miró algo preocupado y asintió lentamente – Por cierto – Me baje del taburete y camine a la puerta – ¿No llegaban hoy tus hermanas?

– Sí. Ellas vendrán solas aquí así que solo tenemos que esperar, decir, vendrán a la corte y yo las iré a buscar cuando lleguen. Será dentro de una hora por lo menos – Respondió él tranquilo, contento de tener a sus hermanas aquí.

Sonreí y abrí la puerta – Hey, si tienes llaves, ¿por qué golpeas?

– Porque es educado – Me sonrió. Junto a ella Christian me sonrió apenas, supongo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar – ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

– Aún no. Si hubieras interrumpido mi almuerzo habrías llegado en mal momento – Me reí ligeramente – ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? No es por echarte

Lissa se rió – Ya que nuestro salón de lectura quedo inundado por tu bromita y está en mantenimiento vamos a leer aquí

– No recuerdo haber acordado aquello – Me crucé de brazos.

– No lo hiciste – Me sonrió. Me fije que en sus manos traía el libro – Ya he llamado a todos, les dije que les avisaría el momento en que vengan así que…

Ella se rió asintiendo. Me acerque a la cocina, tome la laptop y le susurre a Dimitri un gracias cuando me prometió no decirle nada a Lissa. Fui a mi habitación para dejar la laptop y para cuando volví Lissa y Christian hablaban con Dimitri sobre quien sabe que. Ella le había avisado a los demás que podían venir, pero claro, no tomo en cuenta que Dimitri y yo teníamos planes.

– ¿Cómo ya tienen invitados? – Lissa me miró sorprendida mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego se dejó caer a mi lado, yo subí las piernas al sofá, aun manteniendo los pies en el aire.

– Ya lo oíste. No planeábamos ir a leer hoy… aunque con los globos de agua no pensé que se te ocurriera leer aún así – Dije tomando el mando de la televisión – Las hermanas de Dimitri vendrán hoy. Se quedarán durante un tiempo, la madre de Dimitri y su abuela vendrán la otra semana

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

– Lo he hecho ahora, ¿no? – Pregunte despreocupada. Lissa me miró molesta, ella no estaba segura de si estaba molesta porque yo no se lo dije o porque yo no planeaba ir a leer hoy, solo sabía que estaba molesta… y conmigo.

Poco después Dimitri se acerco a mí con un plato y me lo entrego. Sonreí ligeramente, ofreciéndole a Lissa que se negó luego de que hubiera ido con los proveedores, sin embargo, aún así le metió mano a mi comida para sacar un poco. Mientras Dimitri le explicaba que sus hermanas se iban a quedar con nosotros (y que me había obligado a levantarme temprano para poder ordenar todo el desastre que yo tenía con la ropa) en la habitación que se sobraba. Se las había ingeniado para meter una litera y una cama simple, unos cuantos muebles y si no fuera porque yo ya tenía una cama perfecta… esa habitación resultaría cómoda para mí.

– No creo que haya problemas con que vengan a leer – Hizo una mueca. Estaba segura de que él quería pasar un poco de tiempo con sus hermanas en lugar de leer ese libro, pero por otro lado estaba segura de que no era capaz de negarse a Lissa si ella quería leer.

– No tengo tantas ganas de seguir leyendo – Dije yo. Lissa me dio un codazo ligero y yo le fruncí el ceño con un gruñido molesta – Es mi vida personal. No deberían leerla

Ella rodó los ojos – Sabes que yo no insistiría si tan solo hubieras sido buena amiga y me hubieras dicho lo que estaba sucediendo

– Sí, sí. Yo soy la mala – Dije con sarcasmo.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba terminando de lavar cuando Lissa se me acerco apoyándose en el mesón. La miré confundida y ella me miro de reojo.

– ¿Alguna razón para vestir así? – Preguntó riendo. Me miré de reojo y luego la miré a ella – Es decir, ¿no tienes frío?

– No tanto como tú – Sonreí señalándola. Usaba unos pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta amarilla, casi café clara, y una bufanda. En comparación con mis shorts cortos y sudadera (que encima era de Dimitri) era un atuendo muy abrigado el de ella.

– Hace frío – Miro hacia la ventana – El invierno está llegando

– Lo sé –

Después de lavar los platos tome una bandeja, unos vasos y una botella de soda, puse todo en la mesa de centro y luego miré a Christian que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, mirando un libro.

– ¿Entretenido Sparky? – Pregunté casi con sorna.

– Más o menos – Dijo él – Lissa, ¿ya nos vamos?

– Apenas llegamos – Dijo Lissa confundida.

– Sí, pero es obvio que Rose y Dimitri esperan visitas – Dijo Christian tranquilo – Es mejor irnos

– De todos modos volverán más tarde – Bufé – Además, ya he sacado la bebida y los vasos

– ¿Y no comida? – Lissa me miró sorprendida.

– Acabo de almorzar – Dije despreocupada, dejándome caer en el sofá – ¿Llamaste a los demás?

– Hm, no, lo haré ahora – Dijo Lissa riendo divertida. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo el celular avisándole a los demás.

Estaba hablando con Lissa y Christian mientras la televisión seguía encendida. El tema de conversación iba desde cosas tranquilas como las aburridas cosas de la corte (que no estaba escuchando) y luego cosas de chicas, y Christian dijo que no le interesaba así que dejo de prestar atención.

Poco a poco iban llegando los demás, del grupo, y en esta ocasión Mia había venido también, como prometió. Rápidamente la pusieron al corriente de lo que estaba tratando el libro y cuando llego Dimitri, tras saludar a sus hermanas, hable un poco con ellas antes de comenzar a leer. Eran simpáticas, me agradaban bastante y sobre todo era cómodo estar con ellas y con Dimitri. Lo bueno es que las cosas entre Viktoria y yo estaban arregladas luego de un pequeño viaje a Rusia donde quedo todo perdonado y las Belikova tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a su hijo vivo.

– Sinceramente no pensé que fuera una casa tan bonita y cómoda – Dijo Viktoria riendo – Pensé, no lo sé, desorden

– Estaba desordenada – Dimitri me rodeó con un brazo – Rose no es una criatura de hábitos, al menos no hábitos buenos

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo – Me hizo levantarme temprano para ordenar. Más vale que lo aprecies

Viktoria se rió. En mi corto periodo de tiempo en Rusia, con la familia de Dimitri, llegue a querer a cada una de sus hermanas como si fueran mías, también a su madre y por supuesto, aunque cueste creerlo, a su abuela. Me llevaba muy bien con todas ellas, sobre todo con Viktoria, que era apenas un año menor, y nos llevábamos bien, demasiado.

– Entonces, ¿de qué va eso de los libros? – Preguntó Sonja mientras yo tomaba en mis brazos a su pequeña hija de un año llamada Nadenka, que en ruso significa esperanza. Sigo sin entender los nombres rusos. Dimitri se llevaba bien con la pequeña, no hablaba mucho, pero reía bastante.

– Ya te lo he explicado – Dimitri le sonrió. Miré a Dimitri sorprendida, él me guiño el ojo y yo suspire, debí suponerlo.

Estaba jugando con la pequeña, ella me apuntaba con el dedo a la nariz y yo le sonreía divertida. Era una pequeña encantadora. Luego de que Dimitri volviera a explicarles a sus hermanas ellas esperaron leerlos. Bufé.

– ¿Listas? – Preguntó Sonya lista para leer. Yo abrí la boca para decir que no, porque era obvio que no quería, pero Lissa me cubrió la boca con una mano.

– Capítulo 12 – Sonya leyó sonriendo.

**Estaba fuera de la cama en un segundo. Todo el hotel era un enorme lío debido a las noticias.**

– Estoy completamente perdida – Dijo Viktoria.

– ¿No estabas escuchando cuando Dimitri nos contó la historia de camino aquí? – Preguntó Karolina.

– Más o menos –

Me reí un poco.

– Vika, presta atención, después leerás el libro sola – Dimitri le sonrió.

– Sí, dejemos que todo el mundo lea mis pensamientos – Dije con una mueca. Todos se rieron.

**La gente se agrupaba en los pasillos. Los familiares se buscaban entre ellos. Algunas conversaciones se realizaron en susurros aterrorizados; algunos en voz alta y fáciles de escuchar.**

– ¿Andabas con la oreja parada? – Pregunto Lissa riendo.

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Paré a algunas personas, intentando escuchar la historia correcta. Sin embargo, tenían una versión diferente de lo que había ocurrido, o no se paraban a hablar.**

– Intento fallido – Canto Eddie, sentado en el taburete.

– Un mal intento – Dijo Christian.

**Pasaban a toda prisa, o en busca de su familia o preparándose para salir del hotel, convencidos de que habría algún lugar más seguro que otros lugares.**

– ¿En qué momento es eso? – Preguntó Mia inocentemente.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros, con una expresión preocupada y dolida en el rostro. Mia no podía haber llegado en mejor momento, seguramente iba a ser como golpear un perrito.

– Hm… bueno… – Me mordí el labio inferior – El viaje de esquí

No esperaba a que Mia entendiera nada malo de aquello, sin embargo, por su mirada, los recuerdos de todo lo malo que sucedió allí, para ella, atravesaban su mente y visión olvidándose de nosotros. Seguramente solo el recuerdo de cuando se enteró de que su madre estaba muerta, más que el recuerdo de haber sido secuestrada.

Sonya tomo su tiempo de espera, por ella, y finalmente volvió a leer sin decir nada a nadie.

**Frustrada con las diferentes historias, finalmente –a regañadientes- sabía que tenía que buscar dos fuentes que me darían información sólida. Mi madre o Dimitri.**

– Oh eso va a ser orgullo pisado – Se burló Adrian, sacando una sonrisa a cada uno salvo por las hermanas de Dimitri y Mia que no entendían el por qué.

– No pudo ser tan malo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – ¿Verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza para decir que no.

– Sí claro. Allí está, quien te puso el ojo morado y quien salía con el enemigo – Dijo Christian riendo – Realmente fue malo

Nos reímos.

– ¿Tenías un ojo morado? – Sonja me miró sorprendida. Yo asentí lentamente. Sabía que le hicieron una historia breve, junto con los eventos importantes, pero no pensé que el ojo negro no fuera un evento importante así que no supuse que ella no lo supiera.

**Ninguna de las dos me gustaba en este momento.**

– Por supuesto que no – Se burló Eddie.

– Son malos – Musite molesta, desviando la mirada a la pequeña que jugaba con mi mano. Me miró sorprendida por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír con dulzura. Le sonreí, sintiendo como los sentimientos de Lissa llegaban a través del vínculo a mí.

Le di una mirada desconcertada. Había cierta ternura y dulzura en sus emociones, y eso solo por verme a mí. En cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella me devolvió mi sonrisa y luego miró a Sonya.

**Debatí momentáneamente y, por último, me decidí por mi madre, a sabiendas de que no estaría con Tasha Ozera.**

– Oh y ese es otro caso de celos – Se burló Eddie.

– ¿Cuánto te tomo decidir aquello? – Preguntó Christian riendo.

– No mucho – Dije riendo – Creo

**La puerta de la habitación de mi madre estaba entre abierta y yo y Lissa entramos y vi que habían montado un cuartel temporal.**

– Oh sí, era como si tuvieran todo planeado para entonces – Lissa se rió ligeramente.

– Ninjas – Hice un movimiento con las manos mientras nosotras dos nos reíamos. Mi madre sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, como si nosotras dos no tuviéramos remedio, y luego sonrió.

**Varios guardianes estaban agrupados, entrando y saliendo, discutiendo estrategias. Algunos nos miraron extrañados, pero nadie nos paró.**

– Como si alguien quisiera prestarle atención a dos entrometidas cuando estaban pasando por tal situación – Se bufó Christian.

Lissa le dio un golpe en el hombro y nos reímos un poco. Como estábamos en el sillón, los cuarto (Lissa, Christian, Dimitri y yo), era más sencillo para mí golpear a Christian, pero como Lissa estaba al lado de él, separándonos a los dos, Christian se había salvado de una grande.

**Lissa y yo nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá y escuchamos la conversación que mi madre estaba teniendo.**

– Aburrido – Dijo Adrian.

– Sí porque después de eso nos llevo a aquel sauna – Bufé rodando los ojos – Ya sabemos que odias aquello. Tú y el mundo son unos marginados sociales a los que no les importa los ataques de Strigoi

Adrian entrecerró los ojos – Eh… cuidado con lo que dices

Me reí ligeramente, junto con Christian y Eddie, que al fin estaban conmigo y no en mi contra.

– ¿Hacen eso siempre? – Karolina nos miró intrigada.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté.

– Detenerse en cada oración y comentarla – Explico Viktoria, como si estuviera en desacuerdo de aquello – Pensé que estaban leyendo

– Y lo estamos – Sonrió Christian – Pero es divertido detenerse y así comentar los pensamientos de Rose. Créanme chicas, esta mortífera dhampir tiene pensamientos retorcidos y divertidos

– Es cierto. Aquí sabrás lo que piensa de ti y antes de golpear a alguien – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Eeehh… Chicos, estoy aquí – Levante las manos – Y está es mi casa

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

**Estaba con un grupo de guardianes, uno de ellos era Dimitri. Y yo que lo quería evitar.**

– ¿A sí? ¿Por qué? – Viktoria pregunto inocentemente.

– Porque ella estaba celosa – Lissa se burló. Yo la miré ofendida y antes de negarme, meneé la cabeza coincidiendo. Sí. Lo estaba.

**Sus ojos marrones me miraron brevemente y yo desvié la mirada. No quería tratar con mis perturbados sentimientos para él ahora.**

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Por nada – Le sonreí divertida. Dimitri soltó un bufido y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazo.

**Lissa y yo descubrimos todos los detalles. Ocho Moroi habían sido asesinados junto con sus cinco guardianes. Tres Moroi estaban desaparecidos, muertos o transformados en Strigoi.**

– Eso fue… Oh Dios – Mia se puso pálida enseguida. Hice una mueca y bebí un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa. Trague pesadamente, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

**El ataque no había ocurrido por las cercanías; había sido en algún lugar cerca del norte de California. Aun así, una tragedia como esta no puede dejar de hacerse eco en el mundo de los Moroi, y para algunos, dos estados de distancia era muy cerca.**

– Supongo que no parece tan malo – Dije para mi misma pensando en esa beca. Mierda. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a conocer el campus y de tener esa entrevista con el director de la universidad, pero Lissa era primero y además, ¿para qué ir a una universidad solo para dhampirs? Debía ser aburrido. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que es intrigante.

– ¿Hubo un ataque y no te parece malo? – Janine me miro fijamente. No me había dado cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

– Ah, lo siento, no pensaba en… es decir… Lo siento – Suspiré. No iba a decirle la razón de lo que dije.

**La gente estaba aterrorizada, y pronto supe por que este ataque era tan notable.**

– ¿Solo por eso? – Christian me miró sorprendido.

"**Ellos debían de ser más que la última vez" dijo mi madre.**

"**¿Más?" Exclamo uno de los otros guardianes. "Ese último grupo fue un hecho sin procedentes. Y todavía no puedo creer que nueve Strigoi consiguieran trabajar juntos con éxito -¿esperas que crea que se las arreglaron para ser aún más?"**

– Ahora sabemos que es posible. Malditos humanos. Sin ofender Sydney – Dije tranquila y despreocupada. Ella me miró sin saber si ofenderse o coincidir conmigo, pero finalmente, insegura e indecisa, asintió.

"**Sí" dijo mi madre.**

"**¿Hay alguna prueba de la implicación de seres humanos?" Alguien le preguntó.**

– Necesitan una prueba antes de sacar conclusiones – Sydney me miró a mí fijamente – Y no ser impulsivos

– Por si lo olvidas yo resolví el misterio en la casa de los Badica – Le recordé con el ego inflamado. Ella me miró divertida y finalmente sonrió divertida.

– Ya chicas. Rose, tu primera victoria entonces fue… racional – Abe asintió sonriendo – Y luego están todos tus logros, pero ya cálmate un poco

Bufé. Como si él no presumiera.

**Mi madre dudó y entonces dijo: "Sí. Más custodias rotas. Y por la forma en que lo hicieron… es idéntico al ataque de la casa de los Badica."**

– Parece ser un buen argumento – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – Basta con eso, ¿no?

– Más o menos – Dijo mi madre seria.

**Su voz era dura, pero también reflejaba un toque de cansancio. Sin embargo no era agotamiento físico. Percibí que era mental.**

– ¿No te aburres de ver el alma de las personas? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

– No lo creo – Dije despreocupada. Miré a Dimitri, que ni siquiera prestaba atención, suspire tocando su brazo suavemente y me sonrió quitando por primera vez la vista de su sobrina.

Me reí ligeramente y luego le indique a Sonya seguir.

**El estrés y el dolor de lo que estaban hablando. Siempre pensé que mi madre era una especie de insensible máquina de matar, pero claramente esto era difícil para ella.**

– Sin duda los pensamientos de Rose son peligrosos – Dijo Eddie riéndose.

– Chicas, a eso es a lo que se van a enfrentar en los cinco libros que nos quedan – Adrian le sonrió a las hermanas de Dimitri.

– No sabía que escribiste libros – Karolina me sonrió.

– Porque no lo hice – Sacudí la cabeza. Dimitri se rió ligeramente.

– Los hemos hallado en la biblioteca mientras limpiábamos – Lissa explico – Por alguna razón tienen los pensamientos de Rose. De todos modos no es como si me quejara – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Quién no quiere saber que cruza por su cabeza?

– Hey – La miré ofendida.

– Sonya… – Dimitri se rió – Sigue con la lectura

**Era un duro, y feo asunto a discutir -, pero al mismo tiempo, hablaba sin vacilar. Era su deber.**

– Así como el tuyo y de todos los demás guardianes en el mundo – Cantó Adrian despreocupado.

**Se formó un nudo en mi garganta pero me lo tragué rápidamente.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos confundidos.

**Humanos.**

– Aahh – Asintieron comprensivamente, en especial Sydney.

– Tiene sentido, nadie pensaría que seres tan… bueno, marginados a nuestro mundo pudieran hacer eso – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

Yo sacudí la cabeza. Era por los Badica, no por aquello.

**Idéntico al ataque de los Badica. Desde la matanza, analizamos estrictamente la extrañeza de que un grupo tan grande de Strigoi se juntasen y reclutasen a seres humanos.**

– La inmortalidad – Dijo Dimitri serio – Fue por eso

Reprimí un gruñido, no quería pensar en lo que él tenía en su mente.

**Hablamos en términos vagos de "sí algo así vuelve a suceder…" Pero nadie había hablado seriamente sobre que ese grupo –los asesinos de los Badica- lo hiciese de nuevo. **

– Iban a ir a por todos los de la realeza así que no era tanto como para sorprenderse – Dijo Christian tranquilo – Tú dijiste que iban a por nosotros

– Hm… – Asentí. Recuerdo también la lista que vi en Spokane. Sacudí mi cabeza, otro recuerdo más sobre ese día.

**Una vez era coincidencia –quizá un grupo de Strigoi se habían reunido por casualidad y por un impulso habían decidido invadir y atacar por sorpresa una casa. Era horrible, pero podíamos entenderlo.**

– Buena deducción – Aprobó Eddie. Levante una ceja – No se me habría ocurrido

– Entonces – Aclaré – Porque ahora es posible

– Sí – Asintió.

**Pero ahora… ahora parecía que ese grupo de Strigoi no tenía sido hecho por causalidad. Ellos se habían unido con un propósito, usaron seres humanos estratégicamente, y habían atacado de nuevo.**

– ¿Piensas que no los iban a convertir en Strigoi finalmente? – Lissa me miró intrigada.

– Es posible que no – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Nunca… – Hice una pausa considerando mis palabras, para no decir nada que pudiera molestar a Dimitri. Mi idea original era decir que nunca había que confiar en la palabra de un ser tan despiadado como un Strigoi, pero dadas las circunstancias… – Creo que nunca tuvieron la intensión de hacerlo, solamente eso…

Lissa había notado que yo estaba omitiendo algo, al igual que todos, pero como prefirió guardar silencio Sonya siguió adelante.

**Ahora teníamos lo que podría ser un patrón: Strigoi buscando un grupo grande de presas. Asesinos en serie. No podíamos contar con la magia protectora de las custodias. Ni tan siquiera podíamos contar con la luz del sol. Los humanos se podían mover durante el día, explorando y saboteando. La luz ya no era segura.**

– A pesar de no participar en la conversación aquella sacaste muchas conclusiones por tu propia cuenta – Dijo mi madre algo sorprendida, pero también con una sonrisa de orgullo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Tiene razones para sacar muchas conclusiones – Abe sonrió, por extraño que parezca lo miré fijamente, intentando creer que aquello decía por estar orgulloso de la clase de guardiana que era yo en lugar de que solo sucedió porque yo era su hija y casi, casi, pensábamos igual – ¿Qué?

– Nada – Respondí despreocupada.

**Recordé lo que le había dicho a Dimitri en la casa de los Badica: Esto cambia todo, ¿verdad?**

– Eso lo cambio todo – Asintieron Eddie, Mia y Christian.

No hice ningún comentario y por suerte nadie más lo hizo, incluso las hermanas de Dimitri, pero yo pude ver, en sus ojos, que todas tenían un brillo curioso, como si supieran que había algo que nosotros no queríamos mencionar y es que el tema era ese, nadie quería mencionar que gracias a los humanos nosotros estuvimos secuestrados por los Strigoi y que un amigo murió en ese entonces.

**Mi madre rebuscó en los documentos que había en la mesa. "Aún no hay detalles forenses, pero el mismo número de Strigoi no podría haberlo hecho. Ninguno de los Drozdovs o cualquiera de su equipo escapo. Con cinco guardianes, siete Strigoi estarían ocupados –al menos temporalmente- evitando que alguien escapase. Fueron 9 ó 10, tal vez."**

– Eso pudo haber sucedido – Dimitri asintió serio – Era lo más probable

Yo fije un rostro serio. No queriendo participar de la conversación que rápidamente se formo para debatir sobre como 9 ó 10 Strigoi lo lograron más los humanos que estaban con ellos.

Un humano imposiblemente podría vencer a un Dhampir, mucho menos a un guardián bien formado. Sin duda solo rompieron las custodias y nada más.

– ¿Rose? – Lissa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yo la miré tranquila, ella me miraba preocupada. En su mente ella pensaba que quizá yo tenía en mi cabeza el momento en Spokane, lo cual no sería de extrañar, pero yo sacudí la cabeza para hacerle saber que no era así.

Sonya me miró preocupada también y por si fuera poco Adrian. Quizá algo en mi aura les llamó la atención. Finalmente, ella con una forzada sonrisa volvió a leer.

"**Janine tiene razón", dijo Dimitri. "Y si observas la escena del crimen… es muy grande. Siete no podrían cubrirlo todo."**

– Que listo – Dijo Viktoria mirando a mi madre y a Dimitri – Realmente

Suspire.

**Los Drozdovs eran una de las doce familias reales. Eran muchos y muy prósperos, a diferencia de clan al borde de la muerte de Lissa.**

– Gracias – Lissa me miró con una expresión sarcástica – Mi clan al borde de la muerte te agradece que nos reconozcas

– Se supone que no tenías que saber nada de eso – Dije mirándola despreocupada – Nadie de ustedes debía conocer mis pensamientos. Me pregunto por qué esto no está en tercera persona, así sería menos doloroso dado que no sabrían que pienso yo. Solo se enfocaría en un tema en general

– Buen punto – Dijo Christian riendo – Pero, por mucho que te moleste, todos sabemos que es mejor así. En serio, quien no quisiera saber que hay en tu cabeza

Lo miré incrédula. Tal para cual con Lissa. Sin duda esos dos se merecían el uno al otro.

– Ahora realmente espero que mis pensamientos, de este momento mientras leemos, no aparezcan en un libro – Bufé rodando los ojos.

– Eso sería estupendo – Lissa me miró ansiosa.

– Claro que no –

**Tenían muchos familiares, pero por supuesto, un ataque como este seguía siendo horrible. Sin embargo, algo me molesto. Había algo que tenía que recordar… algo que debería saber sobre los Drozdovs.**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Jill levanto una ceja intrigada.

Forcé mi me memoria, como si realmente estuviera allí parada, en ese momento, intentando unir el tiempo de ahora y el de entonces y forzar más mi memoria. Pase la vista a cada uno de los presentes y me detuve en Mia. Luego volví a Sonya y baje la vista al libro: sus padres.

– Unas cosas – Comenté mirando el libro, sin ver a nadie más.

**Mientras una parte de mí trataba de averiguar de qué se trataba, la otra observaba a mi madre fascinada.**

– ¿En serio? – Me miró sorprendida.

Yo meneé la cabeza desinteresada y finalmente así.

**Había escuchado sus historias. Había visto y sentido su lucha. Pero en realidad, nunca la había visto en acción en una verdadera crisis.**

– ¿Pensabas que eran mentiras? – Preguntó Abe divertido.

– Pensaba que… – Guarde silencio. ¿Realmente tenía que responder? Yo pensaba que detrás de una mujer, a la que realmente le guardaba rencor por no estar conmigo, había una mujer dedicada y poderosa. Una persona con la cual, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentirme como una niña pequeña cuando estaba conmigo y a su vez no podía dejar de sentir fascinación por su dedicación – Tenemos que seguir leyendo…

Tanto mi padre como mi madre me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quieran leer mi mente, pero no dijeron nada, dado que no podían.

**Revelaba cada parte de aquel control que ella mostraba a mí alrededor, pero en este caso, podía ver cuán necesario era. Una situación como esta generaba pánico.**

– Obvio que sí – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – A mí también me sorprendió la calma y la forma en como llevo a cabo todo.

Janine nos sonrió a ambas.

**Incluso entre los guardianes, podía ver que algunos estaban alarmados que querían hacer algo drástico.**

– Seguro tú eras la primera en la lista – Se rió Christian.

– ¿Se la imaginan? – Preguntó Adrian – Ella habría salido corriendo a pelear con estaca en mano y entonces ya sabía usarla

– Solo para que lo sepas yo no haría tal estupidez – Dije. Eddie se sonrojo junto con Mia e incluso Christian parecía algo sonrojado, todos apenados porque, cuando sucedió lo de Spokane; yo, por extraño que parezca, había sido la voz de la razón entonces y ellos habían sido la camadería que quería enfrentarse a todos los Strigoi del momento.

– Sin comentarios – Dijeron los tres.

Sonreí. Aunque, aún me preguntaba, ¿de dónde salió la voz de la razón entonces? Jamás había pensado que yo sería tan responsable, pero claro, había cinco vidas en juego y yo me sentía la responsable. De no ser por mi idea del fuego ellos no habían ido allí.

**Mi madre era la voz de la razón, un recordatorio de que tenían que mantenerse centrados y evaluar la situación. Su compostura lo calmaba; su fortaleza los inspiraba. Así, me di cuenta, es como un líder se comporta.**

– Eso está bien. Por una vez en tu vida dejarás de hacer las cosas sin pensar – Abe me sonrió.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que todos me miraran extrañados, salvo por Lissa que me miraba divertida. Ella sabía lo mismo que yo. No importaba cuan mal estaban las cosas, si la vida de alguien no estaba en mis manos, yo siempre iba a hacer las cosas sin pensar, y claro, también, era posible que aún con una vida en mis manos hiciera las cosas sin pensar. Solo importaba una cosa. Proteger a los Moroi.

Dado que Abe no estaba riendo, ni nadie más, me calme un poco y lo miré sorprendida – ¿Lo decías enserio? – Volvía reír – Lo siento, pensé que era una broma

Mi madre gimió, sabiendo que yo no estaba bromeando con eso.

**Dimitri estaba tan controlado como ella, pero dejó que ella se ocupara de todo.**

– ¿Qué tanto te llevo controlarte y no salir disparado a pelear? – Lo miré divertida. Él gruñó. Bingo, otro secreto revelado. Me reí ligeramente y lo besé en la mejilla.

**Siguieron discutiendo el ataque, como los Drozdovs estaban celebrando la navidad con retraso cuando fueron atacados.**

– Tal vez no habrían sido atacados si la hubieran celebrado en su tiempo – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Todos sabían que era peligroso

– ¿De qué te quejas? También participaste en muchas fiestas que se hicieron en la estancia de esquí – Dijo Lissa.

– Porque yo soy yo – Adrian nos sonrió a todos. Sydney se rió ligeramente y lo besó en la mejilla, como si hubiera esperado tal respuesta.

"**Primero los Badica, ahora los Drozdovs", murmuró un guardián. "Están yendo detrás de la realeza."**

"**Van detrás de los Moroi" dijo Dimitri. "Realeza. Plebeyos. No importa."**

– Como yo sabes que es mentira – Dije seria. Dimitri parecía confundido y mejor así porque yo no quería que recordara aquello. Sin embargo, él tenía razón, daba igual detrás de quien iban, solo eran los Moroi; sin embargo, cuando él era un Strigoi me advirtió que ir detrás de los reales significaba causar el pánico: nadie estaría a salvo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

– Nada – Sonreí forzada.

La realeza solo era la fuente del pánico. Solo eso. Eran usados para causar que los Moroi, los dhampirs jóvenes e incluso los guardianes tuvieran miedo.

**La realeza. Plebeyos. De repente supe por que los Drozdovs eran tan importantes.**

– ¿Por el mensaje en el espejo que viste? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– No – Dije seria.

**Mis instintos espontáneos querían saltar y hacer una pregunta ahora mismo, pero sabía mucho más. Esto era algo serio. No era hora de comportarme irracionalmente.**

– Que inteligente. Pero quisiera saber que querías preguntar – Dijo Abe intrigado.

– Yo no lo esperaba. No me di cuenta hasta que tú hiciste mención de aquello – Dijo Lissa mirándome preocupada.

Respiré hondo.

– Pregunto por la lista, ¿era eso? – Mi madre me miró intrigada. No respondí y le pedí a Sonya seguir.

**Quería ser tan fuerte como mi madre y Dimitri, así que esperé a que finalizara la conversación.**

– Una tortura, eh – Christian se burló.

**Cuando el grupo comenzó a separarse, me levanté del sofá y fui hablar con mi madre.**

"**Rose" dijo sorprendida. Como en la clase de Stan, no me había notado en la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

– Se siente genial ser ignoranda – Comenté sin pensar, aunque claro, estaba claro que mi tono sarcástico diría que no es así.

– ¿Quieres ser ignorada? – Preguntó Eddie con una sonrisa burlona – Podemos ignorarte ahora mismo si quieres

– Eddie, guarda silencio – Dije.

Él se rió.

– Tu presencia infantil es imposible de ignorar. Yo lo he intentado – Dijo Christian riendo.

Bufé – Que pena porque yo si te puedo ignorar

**Era una pregunta tan estúpida que no le respondí.**

– No era estúpida – Dijo ella – Tú no deberías estar allí

– No nos echaron – Me apoyó Lissa – Así que, de algún modo, si fue una pregunta tonta

**¿Qué creía que estoy haciendo aquí? Esto era una de las cosas más grandes que estaba aconteciendo con los Moroi.**

– Sí. No era estúpida – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

– Al fin alguien que está de mi lado – Dije sonriendo.

– Que poca fe en mí – Dijo ella riendo.

**Apunte A la mesa. "¿Quién más murió?"**

Todos me miraron confundidos salvo por Lissa y por Mia. Los demás, que habían estado presentes entonces, debieron haber dejado escapar el detalle de la madre de madre de Mia, como Lissa supo enseguida, cuando mi madre menciono la lista, era obvio que ella se acordó entonces y claro, Mia no podía olvidar en que ataque su madre murió.

– Aún no entiendo porque estabas preguntando tal cosa – Dijo mi madre seria.

– Asuntos personales – Vale. No eran asuntos míos para decir que eran personales, pero si eran personales dado que no importaba si ella sabía o no.

**La irritación arrugó su frente. "Drozdovs"..**

"**Pero, ¿quién más?"**

"**Rose, no tenemos tiempo-"**

"**Tenían empleados, ¿no? Dimitri dijo plebeyos. ¿Quiénes eran?"**

– Vaya, no necesitas exigir – Eddie se rió.

– Creo que ya sé de que va todo – Dijo Abe con un aire de sabelotodo. Y no me sorprendía, francamente, él y yo compartíamos una naturaleza similar y era obvio que sabía perfectamente que aún en la cosa más absurda se hallaba algo relativamente importante.

**Una vez más, vi la fatiga en ella. Sentía esas muertes. "No sé todos los nombres."**

**Pasando unas pocas páginas, giro los papeles hacia mí. "Aquí"**

**Miré la lista. Mi corazón se hundió.**

– ¿Y eso como por qué? – Pregunto Karolina pensativa. Creo que intuía algo bastante malo, para alguien de todos los presentes aquí. Y es sorprendente porque ella no leyó el primer libro con nosotros así que no podía haber adivinado, como otros de estos despistados que estaban aquí presentes.

– Solo hay que seguir con la lectura – Intente decirlo lo más natural posible, pero lo siento es que el dolor en mi voz fue evidente para todos.

"**Muy bien" le dije. "Gracias"**

**Lissa y yo los dejamos con sus asuntos. Me gustaría ayudar, pero los guardianes trabajaban eficazmente ellos solos, no era necesario que los principiantes anduviesen detrás de ellos.**

– De hecho habría sido buena idea que estuvieras presentes. Eso te habría preparado por si alguna vez estuvieras en una situación similar y dada tu experiencia es obvio que has estado en todo tipo de situaciones. Has conseguido salir de todas ellas sin problemas – Dimitri se rió ligeramente. Aunque, era obvio que estaba orgulloso.

– Me las arregle de una u otra forma – Dije despreocupada.

"**¿A qué se debía eso?" Dijo Lissa, cuando llegamos a la parte principal del hotel.**

"**Los empleados de los Drozdovs" le dije. "La madre de Mia trabajaba para ellos…"**

Todos guardaron silencio. Ahora, todas las piezas encajaban para ellos. Lo que yo debía recordar, eso que era tan importante, era aquello.

**Lissa jadeó. "¿Y?"**

– Honestamente, dada la situación con Mia, no pensé que te haya importado tanto como para verificar – Lissa me miró preocupada – Pero entiendo como se siente

Suspire. Para Lissa ya era malo el haber perdido a sus padres y era aún peor saber que otras personas más pierden a los suyos. Quizá, en algún momento, a mi no me habría importado perder a mi madre, después de todo ella y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos como lo debería hacer una madre y una hija, apenas si podíamos estar en la misma habitación juntas, pero ahora ese pensamientos, perderla, era terrible. Yo no… estaba segura de si podía soportarlo.

**Suspiré. "Y su nombre está en la lista."**

"**Oh Dios" Lissa detuvo la marcha. Miró a la nada, parpadeando y derramando lagrimas. "Oh Dios." Repitió.**

Y aquel comentario, "oh Dios", resonó en la sala de mi casa. Todos parecían contener el aliento mientras que Mia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con fuerza y dolor. Quizá recordaba el momento en que le dijeron que perdió a su madre o quizá recordaba a su madre. Quién sabe. Pero era evidente que le dolía todo lo sucedido.

**Me puse delante de ella y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba temblando.**

– Tenía miedo – Se excuso Lissa, sin embargo no era necesario la aclaración dado que era normal que tuviera miedo.

"**Todo está bien", le dije. Su temor me llegaba en ondas. "Todo estará bien."**

– Que linda. Intentando calmarla cuando sabes que no era así – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Era así – Dije con firmeza – La diferencia de que nos hayan capturados Strigoi es que ustedes se escaparon

Nadie dijo nada, pero si pude ver algunas mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza. Me reí ligeramente, pero finalmente sonreí despreocupada.

"**Ya los has escuchado" dijo. "¡Hay un bando organizado de Strigoi atacándonos! ¿Cuántos? ¿Ellos vienen hacía aquí?"**

– Estabas alterada – Christian la abrazó tranquila. Lissa suspiró suavemente, y lo besó en la mejilla.

– Tenía miedo – Se defendió.

"**No" dije. No tenía evidencia de eso. "Aquí estamos seguros"**

"**Pobre Mia…"**

Mia nos miró sorprendida, más a Lissa. Imagine que después de todo lo que nos hizo ella realmente no esperaba que alguna de nosotras sintiera verdadera lástima y no fingida, sino que realmente estuviera preocupada por aquello.

**No había nada que pudiese decir al respecto. Pensaba que Mia era una perra, pero no le deseaba eso a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo –lo que, técnicamente, ella era.**

– No sé si sentirme bien o mal por eso – Comentó Mia frunciendo el ceño.

– Bienvenida al grupo Mia. Acabas de entrar en el proceso Rose – Christian sonrió.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella confundida.

– Cada uno de los que estamos aquí hemos pasado por el proceso Rose – Dijo Eddie riendo – Significaba que hay un momento en que no sabes si ofenderte o no. Normalmente es cuando Rose piensa algo sobre ti o dice algo

– Me paso a mí – Dijo Christian levantando la mano.

– Y a mí – Ahora mi madre.

– A mí no – Lissa sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nos reímos un poco y luego sacudí la cabeza – Aún no he dicho nada malo sobre mí

– Aún – Musite. Ella me lanzó una mirada seria.

**Inmediatamente, corregí ese pensamiento. Mia no era mi peor enemigo.**

– ¿A no? – Preguntaron todos confundidos.

– No – Dije despreocupada.

**No podía dejar de lado a Lissa el resto del día. Sabía que no había Strigoi en el hotel, pero mis instintos protectores eran fuertes.**

– Lo sé, incluso ahora cada vez que nos enteramos de un ataque masivo es difícil separarla de mí – Dijo Lissa riendo – La primera vez que sucedió me siguió por todos lados alerta. Abofeteo a un hombre que accidentalmente choco conmigo

Sonreí despreocupada mientras todos se rieron.

– En mi defensa el tipo se veía muy sospechoso – Dije divertida. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Dimitri y entrelacé mis dedos de la mano con los suyos. Él me besó en la cabeza divertido y riendo.

**Los guardianes protegían a los Moroi. Como siempre, también me preocupe por que ella no estuviese molesta ni ansiosa, así que intenté por todos los medios calmar esos sentimientos.**

– Ah que linda. Pero todos sabemos que no es así – Lissa se rió divertida – Te cuesta bastante controlarte

– Eso es cierto – Dimitri se rió. Todos nos miraron, yo quise desviar la vista, pero no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa descarada y además de devora hombres mientras Dimitri me besaba en la mejilla.

**Los demás guardias también vigilaban a los Moroi. No andaban detrás de ellos, sino que reforzaron la seguridad del hotel y están en constante comunicación con los guardianes que estaban en el lugar del ataque.**

– Sin duda Rose es la única sigue a su Moroi pegada a él como chicle – Se rió Eddie.

– No sé si quiero ser comparada con un chicle – Me reí.

**La información fluyó durante todo el día acerca de los terribles detalles, así como la especulación acerca de donde estaba la banda de Strigoi. Por supuesto fue compartido con los Strigoi.**

– Si tan solo no me hubieras dicho que estaban en Spokane o yo habría cumplido mi promesa de no decir nada – Gemí. No podía evitar ver que si no abría mi boca entonces nada habría sucedido.

Dimitri no dijo nada, me frotó el brazo y me besó en la mejilla. Abrazándome con fuerza.

**Por supuesto, poco de eso fue compartido con los principiantes.**

– Es porque queríamos evitar que hicieran aquello que hiciste – Mi madre me miró seria. Yo no dije nada, ni siquiera quise defenderme porque supuse que no tendría caso hacerlo: solo porque es parte del pasado, algo que yo quería olvidar a toda costa.

– Habría sido buena idea hacerlo – Dijo Dimitri – Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido… Sí, quizá era lo mejor no hacerlo

Compartía parte de la culpa y eso lo sabía. Él me dijo sobre Spokane y yo no hice lo que debía hacer. Sin duda se sentía un poco culpable.

**Mientras que los guardias hacían lo que ellos hacían mejor, los Moroi –por desgracia- hacían lo de ellos: hablar.**

– ¡Oye! – Se quejaron los Moroi en la sala.

– ¿Cómo que por desgracia? – Preguntó Lissa indignada – El mundo se estaba cayendo y tú te quejas

Me encogí de hombros.

**Con tantos de la realeza y otros importantes Moroi, se organizó una reunión esa noche para discutir lo que sucedió y lo que debería hacerse en el futuro.**

– Estabas pendiente – Todos se rieron luego de Christian dijera aquello.

**Nada oficial podría ser decidido en este caso; los Moroi tenían una reina y un consejo de gobierno para ese tipo de decisiones.**

– Damas y caballeros, su majestad, la reina Moroi, Vasilisa Dragomir – Dijo Eddie con un tono profundo de voz y Adrian, con tono más ligero, comenzó a hacer como si hubiera un público celebrando.

– Quien iba a saber que algún día ibas a ser la reina – Dijo Sonya sonriendo – Realmente eres la mejor para el puesto

– Supongo que sí – Sonrió tímidamente ella. Me lanzó una mirada. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en que, en un principio, era como si nos hubiéramos metido ambas en un problema gordo.

**Todo el mundo sabía, sin embargo, que las opiniones aquí recogidas llegarían hasta la cadena hasta la cadena del mando. Nuestra seguridad futura podría muy bien depender de lo que se discutiría en esa reunión.**

– Muy cierto. Realmente es como si lo pensaras todo detalladamente – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Es porque lo hace – Dijo Dimitri con orgullo.

Miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa impregnada en los labios. Lo besé en la mejilla y lo abracé con fuerza.

– Es extraño esto – Dijo Karolina – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué los libros tienen tus pensamientos y a donde quieren llevarnos?

– No tengo ni idea – Dije molesta – Yo no quería que los leyeran, pero Lissa insistió y no sé con que fin están escritos desde mi punto de vista – Me crucé los brazos – Inicialmente pensé que quizá era para que todos supieran como fue que Dimitri y yo terminamos juntos, pero estoy pensando que tienen otro fin más

– Para mí está bien así. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de ocultarme algo así – Dijo Lissa de mala gana.

Me reí despreocupada.

**Se celebró una enorme sala de banquetes del hotel, con una plataforma y muchos asientos. A pesar de la atmosfera, se podía notar que esta sala había sido diseñada para cosas distintas de las reuniones para discutir las matanzas y la defensa.**

– Oh santo cielos – Suspiré.

**La alfombra tenía una textura de terciopelo y estaba decorada con un diseño ornamental de flores en tonos plata y negro. Las sillas eran de madera negra y pulida y tenían grandes respaldos, claramente hechas para cenas elegantes. Cuadros de Moroi de la realeza muertos hace mucho tiempo estaban colgados en la pared.**

– Eso probablemente era deprimente – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– Sí, más o menos no me importaba – Dije despreocupada.

**Observé brevemente una con el nombre de una reina que no conocía. Vestía un traje antiguo –con muchos lazos para mi gusto- y tenía el cabello pálido como el de Lissa.**

– ¿No que no te importaba? – Preguntó Mikhail riendo.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Un tipo que no conocía era el encargado de la moderación y se digirió a la plataforma. La mayor parte de la realeza estaba reunida en frente de la sala. Todos los demás, incluidos estudiantes, se sentaron donde pudieron.**

– Babosos – Balbuceó Christian molesto.

**Christian y Mason nos encontraron en ese momento, y cuando empezamos a sentarnos al fondo Lissa negó con la cabeza.**

"**Vamos a sentarnos delante"**

– Pensé que no podían – Dijo Karolina.

– Ellos dos sí – Apunté a Christian y a Lissa.

Karolina los miró sorprendida. Ella sabía claramente que Lissa era la reina, parte de la realeza y otras cosas, pero imagino que le había sorprendido que Christian fuera parte de la realeza. Dudo mucho que conociera su apellido. De todos modos no importaba.

**Los tres la miramos. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni tan siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos.**

– ¡Bingo! – Lissa celebro – Tomarte por sorpresa a ti es como tocar el cielo

– Cualquiera puede tomarla por sorpresa – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Eso no es verdad – Me defendí – Rara vez me tomas por sorpresa o cualquiera de ustedes

– Ya, pero eso solo porque eres tú. Mi caso es completamente diferente debido al vínculo – Lissa me sonrió, aún celebrando – Tienes que estar muy distraída o pendiente de otra cosa para poder tomarte por sorpresa

Asentí lentamente porque sabía que era cierto.

– No lo entiendo – Viktoria nos miró confundida – ¿Qué vínculo?

Suspiré suavemente – Lissa y yo tenemos un vínculo que nos une. Yo puedo sentir lo que ella siente y estar en su cabeza a voluntad, aunque en ocasiones ella misma me atrae a su cabeza por sus emociones fuertes. También, hay otros beneficios y desventajas como que ella puede hablar en mi mente y yo puedo ver fantasmas

– ¿En serio? – Las tres Belikova me miraron sorprendidas. Lissa asintió lentamente y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

– Sin duda el vínculo es molesto en ciento de ocasiones, pero ha sido la mejor arma que tienes – Dijo.

Le guiñe el ojo. Era cierto. Gracias al vínculo yo siempre iba a poder cuidar de Lissa, ya lo había usado como arma cuando Lissa se encontraba en un aprieto con Avery y ya lo había usado para mi beneficio personal cuando estaba lejos de la academia, siempre para verificar que ella estuviera a salvo.

"**Mirad." Señalo. "La realeza está sentada en la parte delantera, sentados por familias".**

**Era cierto. Miembros del mismo clan se sentaban unos cerca de otros. Badicas, Ivashkovs, Zeklos, etc. Tasha estaba sentada allí, pero ella estaba sola. Christian era el único otro Ozera allí.**

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– Mucho – Lissa sonrió – También tenía que estar allí, aún si no sabía que Jill era mi media hermana o si mis padres no estaban

"**Debo estar allí" dijo Lissa.**

"**Nadie espera que lo hagas", le dije.**

– No puedes hacer eso – Dijo mi madre – Está mal. Ella tenía que estar allí

– Nadie esperaba que lo hiciera – Repetí – Ya no se quejen que eso paso hace mucho

Todos se rieron.

"**Tengo que representar a los Dragomirs"**

– Sin duda tiene que hacerlo – Dijo Eddie con una sonrisa.

**Christian bromeó. "Es solo un montón de mierda de la realeza."**

– ¿No te importa ser de la realeza? – Sonja lo miró sorprendida.

– No – Dijo Christian a la ligera y despreocupado.

**Su rostro estaba decidido. "Tengo que ir allí."**

– No puedo creer que ninguno lo entendiera – Dijo Lissa frunciendo el ceño.

– Es molesto, ¿verdad? – La miré sintiendo un deja vu de muchas cosas que me han sucedido y me he quejado mientras leemos.

– Sí – Sonrió.

**Me abrí a los sentimientos de Lissa y me gustó lo que encontré.**

– ¿En serio? – Me miró sorprendida.

Asentí tranquilamente.

**Había pasado la mayor parte del día tranquila y con miedo, sobre todo cuando había descubierto lo de la madre de Mia. Aquel miedo todavía estaba con ella pero estaba siendo suprimido por su confianza y determinación.**

– Es bueno ser confiado y determinado – Abe sonrió con orgullo.

– Bueno, tengo una buena profesora – Me rodeó con el brazo ella.

– Ten cuidado que ella es peligrosa y se mete en problemas día y noche – Se burló Christian. Torcí el gesto. No dije nada, pero si lo mate con la mirada y él palideció un poco.

– Por cierto – Miré a Lissa y ella me miro intrigada intrigada – Tú no necesitas que te enseñe a ser confiada y determinada. Me basta con que tengas pasión por las cosas en las que crees

Ella me sonrió emocionada.

– ¡Sí! – Me abrazó.

**Reconoció que era una de los Moroi que comandaban, y aunque la idea de una banda Strigoi la asustaba, ella quería ser parte de esto.**

– Hay que tener cuidado – Pensé – La confianza es buena, pero mucha confianza se vuelve arrogancia y la arrogancia es peligrosa

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Adrian confundido.

Deje de mirar al vacío y lo miré sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba hablar en voz alta, debería fijarme bien en lo que hago.

– Nada – Dije despreocupada.

"**Deberías" le dije suavemente. También me gustaba la idea de ella desafiando a Christian.**

– ¡Oye! – Christian me miró molesto. Me sonreí despreocupada.

**Lissa encontró mi mirada y sonrió. Ella sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo.**

– Sin necesidad de un lazo psíquico – Dijo sonriendo.

**Un momento más tarde, se giró a Christian. "Deberías reunirte con tu tía."**

– Tiene que hacerlo – Dijo mi madre asintiendo.

**Christian abrió su boca en señal de protesta. Si no fuese por el horror de la situación, ver a Lissa mandar hubiese sido gracioso.**

Nos reímos a carcajadas. Lissa sonrió con orgullo.

– La situación era mala y tú burlándote – Adrian se rió más fuerte.

**Él siempre era tan terco y difícil; aquellos que intentaban controlarlo no podían.**

– ¿Realmente estás admitiendo eso? – Christian me miró sorprendido.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Gemí no queriendo levantarme y Dimitri suspiró, estaba por levantarse cuando Adrian se adelanto con una sonrisa maliciosa y respondió.

– Hola. Casa Hathaway y Belikov, se ha comunicado con Adrian, encargado de recibir las llamadas y entregarla a sus dueños. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – Todos nos reímos ante su tono agudo de voz, como un secretario o algo por el estilo.

– No deberías responder el teléfono de casa ajena – Lo regaño Sydney sacudiendo la cabeza.

Miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa divertida. Él se rió también. La sonrisa de Adrian se cayó y en su lugar una expresión extrañado apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo? No, no, no amigo. Eso es imposible y debe estar equivocado – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunté.

Adrian alzó la mano para callarme, bufó – ¡Está loco amigo!

Dimitri se puso en pie y camino hasta Adrian, arrebatándole el teléfono con una expresión desaprobatoria.

– ¿Quién era? – Pregunté nuevamente mientras Dimitri explicaba un error por el teléfono.

– Un viejo loco que hablaba de una universidad en california. El director quería hablar contigo sobre tu visita al campus o algo así – Lo miré sorprendida.

Los sentimientos de Lissa estallaron ocupando lugar en mis propios sentimientos. Ella me miró alarmada.

– ¡Te vas a cambiar de universidad! –

– No – Dije casi como en una pregunta, pero alarmada también. No quería que nadie supiera sobre la universidad en california.

– Sí, un segundo – Dimitri se me acercó, estaba obvio que ya no podía ocultarlo porque Lissa parloteaba como loca sobre querer saber que estaba sucediendo con la universidad – La universidad de california quiere saber si vas a a ir al campus. Dijeron que te enviaron un mensaje, pero como no respondiste pensaron en llamar

Tome el teléfono y me aleje. Hable con el tipo del otro lado del teléfono. Su voz era grave y alegre, bien podría ser un viejo sonriente o un joven divertido, de todos modos no importaba. Yo hablaba con un hombre de apellido Anderson que me preguntaba por mi entrevista. La verdad es que le dije que no estaba segura de asistir así que le dije que probablemente no iría. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

– _Me gustaría que lo reconsiderara señorita Hathaway. Está es una gran oportunidad. Podría tener una oportunidad de hacer algo más con su vida que solo ser guardiana _–

Torcí el gesto. Suspiré suavemente – Bien. Lo llamaré el lunes entonces…

Tras cortar la llamada respire hondo y volví al living de la casa. Dimitri se me acerco enseguida y vi como Lissa se preparaba para exigir respuesta.

– Primero. No responderé nada hasta terminar con el capítulo – Dije rápidamente. Ella me miro molesta, cruzada de brazos y se dejo caer al sofá. Suspire pasando una mano por mi cabello y me senté a su lado mirando a Sonya para que leyera.

**Viendo su cara, vi que la misma reacción que yo había tenido al ver la decisión de Lissa, cubría la de él. **

– ¿Quién no podría resistirse a una carita tan linda? – Christian la besó en la mejilla. Lissa tenía un mohín en el resto, ansiosa por terminar el bendito capítulo y hacerme un interrogatorio en cuarto oscuro con una lámpara y a blanco y negro. Y si era necesario con un policía bueno y otro malo, pero eso solo pensaba en caso extremo de que yo no quiera hablar todo. (Como si su idea del cuarto oscuro y la luz no era extremo).

**También le gustaba ver la fortaleza en Lissa.**

– A quién no. Es lo mejor de todo – Christian le sonrió, tomándola del mentón obligándola a relajar el gesto. Yo agradecí internamente cuando se calmó.

**Presionó los labios haciendo una mueca.**

"**Ok" Le cogió la mano, y los dos caminaron hacia adelante.**

– ¿No fue tan duro, verdad? – Me burlé un poco.

Christian bufó.

**Mason y yo nos sentamos. Justo antes de que comenzase, Dimitri se sentó a mi otro lado, su pelo recogido en una coleta.**

– Oh eso no puede ser bueno en la vida de Rose Hathaway – Dijo Christian burlándose ahora. Hice una mueca. Sin saber si debía sentirme feliz de tener a Dimitri ahora o incomoda por eso. La verdad es que era pasado, pero aún sentía algo revolviéndose dentro de mí sin un rumbo fijo.

**Le miré sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.**

– Te estaba siguiendo – Dijo Lissa riendo – Se volvía tu acosador

– ¡Dimitri! – Karolina lo regaño. Nosotros nos reímos.

– Para alguien que intentabas evitar era extraño que no podías – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Había algunos guardianes en esa reunión, pero la mayoría estaba demasiado ocupados haciendo control de daños.**

– Y él ahí sentado, haciéndome la vida imposible – Sacudí la cabeza. Me encontré con la mirada ceñuda de Dimitri. Le sonreí besándolo en la mejilla – Te amo y lo sabes

No me respondió, pero lo vi sonreír.

**Esto prometía.**

– Bastante – Lissa me sonrió.

**Allí estaba yo, entre mis dos hombres.**

– Era ironía mezclada con sarcasmo – Declaré al ver a Eddie casi hacer un comentario.

– Pobre diablo. Seguro que desconocía todo el romance secreto – Adrian sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Fruncí el ceño. Adrian abrió la boca, pero Sydney lo golpeó susurrando algo para que no dijera nada. Parecían tener algo asó como una pequeña discusión y finalmente él me sonrió.

– No es nada –

**La reunión comenzó poco después de eso. Todos estaban ansiosos de hablar de cómo creían que los Moroi estarían más seguros, pero en realidad, dos teorías llamaron mi atención.**

– ¿Estabas prestando atención? Pensé que te quedaste dormida – Christian se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo crees? De ser así no habría ido – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Además, fue interesante. No lo niego. Quizá era la primera vez que la política lograba atraerme

– Será porque la vida de tu mejor amiga estaba en juego – Dijo Janine sonriendo.

Le guiñé ojo para hacerle saber que era así.

"**Esta es una preocupación para todos nosotros"**

– Sin duda que lo era – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – ¿Quién iba a protegernos?

– Los mejores aprendemos a defendernos solos – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

Yo miré a ambos que se desafiaron con la mirada y me miraron a mí como si fuera mediadora. Sentí algo extraño, era como Lissa cuando tenía que detener una pelea entre Christian y yo.

– De hecho… – Me mordí el labio recordando las palabras que una vez le dije a Adrian sobre ser una víctima – No me miren, no quiero dejar la embarrada con mi comentario

– ¿Ya tienes una opinión formulada? – Lissa me miró sorprendida – Sobre ellos dos

– Sí – Dije.

Quienes preferían que los protegieran eran víctimas, como Adrian. Odiaba ser la mala del cuento, pero era cierto, él era una víctima y no jugaba. Yo, por mi parte, no era un peón más del tablero, yo quien peleaba mis batallas porque así era como debían ser las cosas. La víctima siempre espera a que lo salven. Nunca me gusto ser la princesa del castillo y nunca me gustará, y es por eso que le daba la razón a Christian: los mejores aprenden a pelear por si solos, a defenderse. Los mejores que saben lo que importa.

Por otro lado Lissa…

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dije. Ella no era una víctima, a pesar de que yo la protegía, a ella le gustaba pelear por lo que creía también y eso era algo de lo que yo estaba orgullosa.

**Dijo uno de la realeza, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer uso de la palabra.**

– Mejor se hubieran quedado callados y ya – Dijo Eddie aburrido – Sinceramente quiero ver como enloqueces, no quiero saber nada sobre la política entonces

– Ahm ok – Dije extrañada.

**Él estaba en su silla y miró alrededor de la sala. "Aquí. En los lugares como este hotel. Y la Academia de San Vladimir. Enviamos a nuestros hijos a lugares seguros, lugares que son seguros debido a los números y puedan ser protegidos fácilmente."**

– ¿Tú qué piensas de todo eso? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– Que sigamos leyendo para saber – Dije despreocupada.

"**Y miren, ¿cuántos de nosotros estamos aquí? Niños y adultos por igual. ¿Por qué no vivimos de esta forma?"**

– Porque sería blanco fácil – Dijo Christian bufando – Debería ver eso. Es decir, donde hay masas; hay problemas, ¿no?

– No – Dije seria – Donde hay masas deberían haber puentes y no muros. Él tenía razón en eso… en todo lo que dijo… sin embargo…

"**Muchos de nosotros ya viven así" grito alguien detrás.**

– Es posible – Dijo Lissa – Pero todos siendo protegidos por guardianes

**El hombre hizo caso omiso. "Algunas familias aquí y allá. O una ciudad con muchos Moroi. Pero esos Moroi todavía están descentralizados. La mayoría no utiliza sus recursos –sus guardianes, su magia. Si podemos emular este modelo…"**

– Sería increíble dado que los Moroi pelearían a mano con los guardianes – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Los Dragomirs solían pelear junto a sus guardianes y la verdad es que es un linaje increíble. Yo no estoy segura de si podría, pero…

– Cualquiera que puede dar un puñetazo es capaz de pelear – Le sonreí – Además el espíritu implica cierto control sobre los demás elementos. ¡Solo imagina lo que harías si pudieras aprender a usarlos todos!

– ¿Realmente la dejarías pelear? – Jill me miró sorprendida.

– Seguiría siendo precavida, pero sí – Dije sonriendo. Lissa peleando era una idea loca que causaba miedo en mis venas, pero su vez causaba admiración si ella pudiera defenderse. Dios. Sería increíble y no solo porque sé que puede hacerlo sino porque haría que Morois como el padre de Adrian se cerraran sus bocas para siempre.

– Sin duda – Christian me sonrió – Los Moroi debemos aprender a defendernos con nuestra magia y no depender de los guardianes. Arriesgamos sus vidas y además… nos hace ver como víctimas

– Víctimas – Adrian sonrió bufando. Todos lo miraron, Sydney sacudió la cabeza – ¿Realmente lo piensas? ¿Qué hay de malo?

– Basta – Dije seria. Sabía a donde quería llegar. Adrian me miró fijamente y luego suspiró.

– Bien, tú ganas – Alzó las manos.

Mientras todos en la sala nos miraban confundidos yo desvié la mirada a Sonya.

– Sigue… –

**Expandió sus manos "…nunca tendremos que preocuparnos de los Strigoi de nuevo."**

– Eso es cierto. Juntos podríamos hacer más – Christian me sonrió. Claro. Habíamos combatido juntos en el ataque de la academia y había demostrado que Moroi y Dhampir podían pelear juntos para matar Strigoi.

"**Y los Moroi no podrán interactuar con el resto del mundo de nuevo" murmuré.**

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lissa me miró – Pensé que estabas de acuerdo

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero no… a ciencia cierta – Dije yo – La idea de que los Moroi peleen es grandiosa porque los beneficia como vampiros, demuestra que no son débiles, demuestra que tienen fuerza de voluntad y que saben lo que quieren. Sin embargo a su vez es peligroso, podrían morir y como se dijo: no podían interactuar con el resto del mundo. Para empezar están los Alquimistas y para terminar no podrías relacionarte con un humano porque estarías en manada, en masa perdón, con un montón de otros vampiros y cosas así. Se notaría demasiado

– Tu lógica nunca la he entendido y nunca la entenderé – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Bueno, hasta que los seres humanos encuentres las ciudades de vampiros secretas propagándose por ahí. Entonces si habría mucha interacción."**

– ¿Y con eso a que te refieres? – Preguntó Christian ahora confundido.

Le indique a Sonya seguir.

**La teoría acerca de cómo proteger a los Moroi tenía algunos problemas de lógica, pero un mayor impacto –en particular para mí.**

– ¿Por qué? – Lissa me miró confundida.

– Mira. Ya te lo dije una vez, la idea de que pelees es grandiosa, te lo dije cuando peleaste contra Reed. Aprender a defenderte, con puños y patadas bien pulidas, es bueno por si yo u otro guardián no está y alguien intenta hacerte daño. Bien, es grandioso, pero no es como si estuvieras lista para matar a un Strigoi – Dije seria – El día que le clavaste la estaca a Dimitri, solo fue suerte, nada más – Sonaba duró, pero era la verdad. Lissa no había practicado con una estaca antes y mucho menos se había enfrentado a un rival como él. Yo estaba orgullosa de ella y agradecida por lo que hizo, pero eso no significaba que no me preocupaba.

Lissa me miró sorprendida – ¿Qué…?

– Lo que quiero decir es que el hecho de que aprendas a defenderte no significa que andarás ahí por la vida matando Strigoi cada vez que te ataquen – Dije seria.

– Eso haces tú – Dijo Sydney. Sin desviar la mirada seria del rostro de Lissa le siseé a Sydney para que no dijera nada más. Ella suspiró.

– No entiendo por qué estas molesta. Yo salvé a Dimitri – Dijo seria – Si no lo hubiera hecho tú lo habrías matado. Pensé que no querías hacerlo. Me hiciste liberar a Víctor para encontrar la respuesta que tanto anhelabas, saber que se puede salvar a un Strigoi y te molesta que lo haya hecho

– Yo no he dicho eso – Dije rápidamente – Lo dije es que un Moroi, aún con magia, se ve limitado a pelear contra un Strigoi. No tienen la fuerza suficiente y mucho menos idea del peligro al que se exponen – Le lancé una mirada seria – ¿Crees que es divertido andar por la calle y que de la nada un vampiro no-muerto con fuerza sobre humana te mandé a volar veinte metros? ¿Qué con solo tocarte te puedan matar en menos de un segundo? ¿Crees que puedes si quiera enfrentarte a él usando magia? Te dije que sería genial que aprendieras a controlar los otros elementos, mierda que lo sería, pero te arriesgas a un estado de locura, a la oscuridad y además a cansarte rápido. Vamos, Sparky es del tipo fuego y apenas si pudo con los de la academia y eso sin matarlos porque solo los distrajo. En parte estoy de acuerdo con que los Moroi deben usar su magia para pelear, pero no como ellos piensan

Lissa me miró sorprendida, con un revoltijo de sentimientos, malestares y extrañezas. Ella no estaba segura de que creía yo y la verdad es que también dudaba un poco sobre mi idea. Mi posición no era firme, al menos no como debería, pero era solida en cuanto a lo que decía.

– Bien… sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Sonya con un tono incomodo. Quite la vista de Lissa, aún con un semblante duro y serio, bajándola al suelo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**El problema es que no tenemos suficientes guardianes". Esa teoría fue remitida por una mujer de la familia Szelsky. "Y entonces, la respuesta es simple: conseguir más. Los Drozdovs tenían cinco guardianes, y no fue suficiente. ¡Solo seis para proteger a una docena de Moroi! Eso es inaceptable. No es de extrañar que este tipo de cosas estén sucediendo."**

– ¿Lo ves? – Miré a Christian, él me apunto al libro – Ellos le echan la culpa a los Dhampirs por morir. No son capaces de agradecer las vidas que se entregan y tú no quieres que peleemos. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Sabes que la manera de evitar eso es que los Moroi peleen a su lado

– Arriesgar a que peleen significaría que… – Intento decir mi madre.

– No – Dije seria – No significaría eso – Claramente se refería a que el número de las dos razas bajaría, pero no era solo eso – Mira no estamos en la corte suprema o en una mesa redonda para debatir esto. Estamos en mi casa leyendo un libro que por desgracia está desde mi punto de vista y está tocando este tema. Lissa tuvo un punto al decir que los Moroi que desean luchar deberían hacerlo, pero será una causa perdida… ¿sabes por qué? Porque no hay alguien que les enseñe a usar la magia

Christian me mir+o fijamente, listo para decir algo que yo sabía bien que era, así que me adelante.

– ¿Tasha te enseñó? Bien, ¿cómo mato ella a la Tatiana? ¿Cómo intento matar a Lissa? ¿Magia? No, una estaca y una pistola. A eso me refiero yo. A eso voy yo. Un dhampir con poder sobre el fuego tiene un arma poderosa para matar Strigoi y sin duda ayudaría bastante al dhampir, eso lo vimos en el ataque a la academia, eso no dudo ni lo discuto, sin embargo sigue siendo causa perdida de una u otra forma… –

– No es causa perdida si la usamos – Dijo Christian – Tasha se equivoco, bien, uso armas diferentes para lo que hizo, pero estoy seguro que uso el fuego para matar Strigoi

Suspiré – No dudo que haya matado Strigoi con fuego, pero nosotros no somos inmortales, morimos con fuego también si nos incendiamos, pero no es el tema. Piensa esto, un moroi que sabe defenderse por su cuenta, usar la magia a su voluntad para pelear es increíble. Podría defenderse de los humanos que trabajan para los Strigoi, bien, ningún problema – Asentí sonriendo irónicamente – ¿Contra un Strigoi? Bien, con suerte escaparía distrayéndolo, ¿o no Mia? – Ella me miró sorprendida. Sabía a que me refería – Bien. La magia es efectiva, pero no los matara, ¿qué nos queda? Las estacas

– Podemos usar estacas sin problemas – Dijo Christian con vehemencia.

– Los Moroi no tienen entrenamiento previo – Negué con la cabezas – Y algunos apenas si saben usarla y por si fuera poco no tienen la fuerza necesario. ¿Por qué? No porque no les enseñen desde pequeños como a los dhampirs, sino porque desde pequeños les inducen en su maldita cabeza que tienen que ser protegidos día y noche por dhampirs. Que los dhampirs son hijos bastardos de otro dhampir y un Moroi. Que son entrenados para matar. Que los Moroi no están hecho para pelear y morirán. ¿Por qué? Porque son las principales víctimas de los Strigoi. Tus familiares Lissa, ellos peleaban junto a los dhampirs, cuando a los Moroi se les enseñaba a pelear y a usar su magia a la ofensiva desde pequeños. Ahora un moroi tiene suerte si puede hacer apareciera una llama, levitar objetos, obtener agua o hacer que tiemble. Porque esa es la basura que les enseñan. Intenta cambiar esa ley para que sea obligatoria, ¿qué sucederá? Huelgas de padres que desde pequeños no tienen sentido común

– Ellos no pueden oponerse a la ley. Rose, estamos intentado arreglar todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿recuerdas? He cambiado la ley de Tatiana y a su vez intento que los moroi que quieren luchar lo hagan – Lissa me miró fijamente, pero el temor estaba en su voz y la verdad… su temor era dirigido a mí.

Me reí ásperamente – No puedes aprender en unos pocos años lo que los dhampirs aprendemos en 14 años. Es tonto, orque además de intentarlo no tienen las condiciones para hacerlo, no hay fuerza, no hay resistencia, no hay nada. Cuando esos moroi tengan la fuerza de clavar una estaca o hacer que su elemento mate a un Strigoi sin cansarlos a ellos avísame

– Ok tú necesitas refrescarte un poco – Dijo Adrian entregándome un vaso con un líquido color verde manzana – Un Martini fresco

– No tenemos Martini. ¿Lo has traído tú? – Me crucé de brazos.

Él asintió. Bufé y a regañadientes, más que eso, lo tome.

– Tienes un punto pero pareces muy enojada – Dijo Abe – Y te contradices en ocasiones

– No me contradigo – Apreté el vaso con fuerza – ¡Yo solo digo lo que…! – No pude terminar mi frase ya que el vaso en mi mano rompió causando no solo que el líquido cayera al suelo sino que los vidrios cortaran en la palma de mi mano.

– ¡Rose! – Dimitri tomo mi mano para revisarla, preocupado y algo asustado. Yo miré mi mano con entre cerrojo. Sentía mi mente despejarse, anteriormente nublada.

– ¿Qué paso? – Adrian me miró sorprendido – Eso si es tener fuerza

– Ven. Hay que curarla antes de que se infecte – Dimitri se puso en pie sujetando mi mano, pero me quede sentada mirándola fijamente. ¿Realmente era la oscuridad? ¿Yo había hablado a modo general o era personal? – Rose…

– No podemos tener infecciones – Le recordé sin dejar de mirar la sangre correr en mis manos.

– No importa – Dijo él con firmeza – Vamos

Miré a Dimitri y asentí. Sin decir nada lo seguí al baño para dejar que curara la herida. Fue un momento bastante incomodo dado que ninguno dijo nada, yo me sentía más tranquila, pero a la vez tan pensativa. Quizá Christian estaba en lo cierto y yo solo estaba hablando por un asunto personal por miedo a que mi mejor amiga vuelva a intentar arriesgar su vida tratando de clavar una maldita estaca.

– Gracias – Dije mirando mi mano vendada – Es el primer accidente en semanas. Me parece que podemos bajar el cartel del 21 días sin accidentes a 0 días sin accidentes

Él se rió suavemente y me besó en la frente. Volvió a la sala de estar y vi a Lissa limpiando el desastre en el suelo. Estaba por detenerla cuando al encontrarme con su mirada supe que ella quería limpiar para que yo no lo hiciera. Suspiré.

Me senté a su lado una vez todo limpió y la conversación anterior llegó hasta donde quedo. Sonya siguió la lectura.

"**¿De dónde propones obtener más guardianes?" Preguntó el hombre que había hablado de juntar a los Moroi. "Ellos son un recurso limitado"**

– Es verdad. No los pueden obligar si no quieren – Lissa asintió.

"**Ella apunto hacia donde yo y unos cuantos principiantes más estábamos sentados. "Ya tenemos varios. Los he visto entrenar. Son letales. ¿Por qué esperar hasta que cumplan 18 años? Si aceleramos el programa de formación y los centramos en prepararse para el combate que en los libros, podemos transfórmalos en nuevos guardianes cuando cumplan 16"**

– ¿Eso puede funcionar? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– No – Dije con firmeza – Esa fue la ley más estúpida. No puedes mandar a un chico de 16 años a pelear por la vida de otro. No hay experiencia, no hay fuerza… no hay conocimiento. Y créeme, serían carnada viva

– Nunca entendí eso – Adrian me apunto – Mataste a los 17. Un año más. ¿Por qué te molestó aquello?

– Mi situación fue diferente, ¿sí? Yo tuve un mentor. De una chica irresponsable e imprudente a una chica responsable y cuidado es un cambio grande, ¿sí? Yo vi a mi mejor amigo morir frente a mis ojos. ¿Crees que sabía si quiera que estaba haciendo cuando decidí tomar esa espada o si quiera de si estaba pensando que moriría o no? ¡No! Yo lo vi morir y lo único que me importó era venganza, nada más que eso. Daba igual si yo moría – Dije algo alterada – ¿Chicos de 16 años peleando? Mierda. Carnada viva a la segura. Apenas a esa edad aprenden a usar estacas y a veces ni eso porque teníamos 17 cuando nos enseñaron en clase. La cosa es… que no porque alguien tenga más fuerza y parezca letal significa que pueda enfrentarse a un grupo de inmortales vampiros. No… no habrían durado nada en el campo de batalla

– En eso tienes razón – Eddie asintió – Nosotros fuimos a cazar Strigoi y terminamos siendo secuestrados por ellos. 17 años. No podíamos con ellos y de no ser por el plan de Rose no habríamos salido de allí. La magia es buena… para liberarse y causar distracciones, más para matar es un instrumento casi inútil si no sabemos usarla bien

– Al fin – Dije. Respire hondo – Ya dejemos de hablar de este tema – Me froté la sien – Siento que mi cabeza estallará

Dimitri no dijo nada, me abrazó con fuerza. Entiendo claramente lo mismo que yo. Aquello era un error, uno que costaría la vida de muchos si no arreglábamos, afortunadamente Lissa lo hizo.

**Dimitri hizo un sonido bajo con la garganta que no parecía feliz.**

– ¿Aprenderé a jurar en Ruso? – Pregunté en un susurró.

– Ni en tus sueños – Se rió, besándome en la frente.

**Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas y descansando la barbilla en las manos, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.**

– ¿Puedo saber? – Pregunté.

– No. Simplemente encuentro que ya dijiste todo – Me sonrió – Ella estaba mal

– Es como aquello en el jardín de infancia – Lissa me miró confundida – ¿Recuerdas? El profesor nos hizo deletrear nuestros nombres. Para niños de cinco años deletrear un nombre tan largo es difícil, complicado y claro, no sabe como… Eso era exactamente lo mismo. Un guardián de dieciséis años que jamás en la vida tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de ver un Strigoi por su cuenta no sabe que hacer

"**No solo eso, muchos de los posibles guardianes se están desperdiciando. ¿Dónde están todas las mujeres dhampir? Nuestras razas están vinculadas. Los Moroi están haciendo su parte ayudando a los dhampir a sobrevivir. ¿Por qué las mujeres dhampir no están haciendo la de ellas? ¿Por qué no están aquí?"**

– Creo que eso es cosa de cada chica – Dijo Lissa. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Yo levante la mirada.

Una mujer dhampir tiene derecho a criar a sus hijos si no quiere pelear, tiene todo el derecho del mundo y nadie se lo puede arrebatar. Sin embargo, aquello de que ayudan a los dhampir a sobrevivir no es del todo cierto. ¿Qué hacen los hombres moroi? Acostarse con una dhampir, dejarla embarazada, abandonarla y finalmente llamarla puta de sangre. Eso no es lo que se hace para sobrevivir, eso es tratar a una mujer como una escoria y sin respeto. La mayoría de ellas quizá ni siquiera querían pelear por ser tratada como tal. Quizá. La otra quiere quedarse con su familia, como Karolina. Ella quiso ser madre por su cuenta, es admirable, pero a su vez era una pena que el talento se perdiera así como si nada; sin embargo estaba decidida a proteger a su familia así que… sí, eso es sobrevivir y cuidar a quienes amas. No lo que entonces se pensaba.

– ¿No harás tu comentario grosero sobre cómo estás en desacuerdo? – Adrian me sonrió.

– No – Dije tranquila – Lo dejaré pasar. Solo… no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere. Basta con saber eso

– Pero si es algo malo puedes hacerlo entrar en razón – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo, besándome y sabiendo perfectamente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Note la mirada de Karolina sobre mí. No dije nada, pero lo sentí algo incomodo.

**Una larga y sofocada risa fue la respuesta. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia Tasha. Aunque la mayoría de la realeza se había engalanado, ella estaba simple y casual.**

– Eso es algo bueno – Dijo Lissa – No necesita encajar y mucho menos para tal cosa

– Recuerdo que te vestiste de lujo – Dije. Ella se sonrojo y Christian la besó en la mejilla.

**Vestía jeans, un top de color blanco que mostró un poco de su figura y un cárdigan de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.**

– ¿Es relevante? – Todos preguntaron. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Depende de cómo quieras verlo – Dije despreocupada.

**Mirando hacia el moderador, le preguntó, "¿Puedo?"**

– Tus ideales son algo diferente a los de Tasha. Ella tenía fe en que podemos pelear contra los demás usando magia para defendernos y acabar con las amenazas – Dijo Christian.

– Dile eso a la bala que atravesó mi pecho – Dije secamente.

Tasha podía haber tenido un punto, y fue bueno, pero aún así era arriesgado y el que predica practica… ella no...

– Estás siendo una verdadera imbécil hoy – Dijo Christian enojado.

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada. No importaba.

**Él estuvo de acuerdo. La mujer Szelsky se sentó; Tasha se levantó. A diferencia de los demás oradores, fue hasta la plataforma, para que pudiese ser vista claramente por todos.**

– ¿Celosa? – Advirtió Adrian riendo.

– No – Dije – Aún…

**Su pelo brillante estaba atado en una coleta, exponiendo sus cicatrices completamente, lo que sospeché que fue intencional. Su rostro era audaz y desafiante. Bello.**

– ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pensado eso con todos tus ataques de celos? – Jill me miró indignada. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Odio pensar igual que Tasha – Gruñí.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Lissa.

Moví la mano.

"**Esas mujeres no están aquí, Mónica, porque están muy ocupadas, criando a sus hijos –ya sabes, esos que quieres comenzar a mandar a la batalla apenas comiencen a caminar. Y por favor no nos insultes, actuando como si los Moroi le hiciésemos un gran favor a los dhampirs ayudándolos a reproducirse. Tal vez sea diferente en tu familia, pero para el resto de nosotros, el sexo es divertido. Los Moroi que salen con dhampirs no están haciendo ningún sacrificio."**

– Al contrario, hacen un montón de imbecilidades – Bufé.

– ¿Pensabas igual que Tasha? – Christian me miró sorprendido.

– En parte. Sobre las mujeres dhampirs – Dije asintiendo – No puedes mandarlas a la guerra. Morirán allí y sería ilógico entonces porque entonces no habrían más dhampirs, pero independiente de eso… ellas no quieren. Son madres, no guerreras. Si quieren quedarse y criar a sus hijos están en su derecho. No pueden arrebatárselo…

– ¿Sabes que podrías postularte para ser la cabeza de un gobierno? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo divertida – No la reina, pero si parte de nuestro gobierno y sería de gran ayuda

– Ay, no, ni en sueños – Gruñí levantando la vista – Odio la política

– Sin embargo se nota claramente cuales son tus ideales – Karolina me sonrió, agradecida – Por lo que luchas y defiendes. Está claro que no tuviste la misma vida que cualquier otra chica dhampir, pero aún así sabes que está bien y que no

– Eso es por la nueva perspectiva. Se perdieron el primer libro – Dije despreocupada – A lo que voy. Piensa, Karolina, tú eres madre de dos, y por voluntad propia, elegiste ser madre; Sonja es madre de una, es posible que no haya sido por elección, pero prefirió ser madre (no como la mía, sin ánimos de ofender); y Viktoria no estaba segura de querer ser guardiana pero sí de querer proteger a su familia. Derechos. Eso cambia las cosas. No puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere así como quitarle el derecho de lo que quiere

– ¿Segura que no quieres entrar en la política? – Preguntó Lissa.

– ¿Quieres que me saque los ojos o qué? – Chillé, suspiré – Pero… vale… Seguramente Mónica quería a esas que seguramente llama "putas de sangre" protegiéndola. No sé como tú lo veas, u otra persona, pero es completamente egoísta. Insultas a una mujer, la tratas como quieres y finalmente quieres que te proteja. Eso es crueldad y personas así son quienes matan el planeta

– ¿Puedo enviar una solicitud? – Preguntó riendo Lissa.

– ¿Quieres que diga que sí? –

– Sí –

– No –

Ella rodó los ojos – Para ser alguien que odia la política estás muy implicada con ella. Me gusta tu forma de pensar… cuando no es retorcida con tus planes e imprudencias

– Gracias – Sonreí con orgullo, pero luego fruncí el ceño – Creo…

**Dimitri se enderezó, su expresión ya no estaba irritada.**

Gruñí.

**Probablemente estaba emocionado porque su nueva novia había mencionado el sexo.**

– ¿No salías con Rose entonces? – Viktoria frunció el ceño.

– Tú estabas celosa – Dijo Jill riendo.

– ¿No se notaba? – Pregunté.

– ¿Te acostaste con Tasha? – Christian hizo una mueca de disgusto. Dimitri abrió la boca para responder y yo lo detuve.

– No quiero saber – Dije amenazante – No. No quiero saber

**La irritación me inundó, y esperaba que la gente pensase, que la mirada asesina que había en mi rostro, era por los Strigoi y no por la mujer que estaba hablando.**

– No – Susurró Dimitri a mí oído – No lo hice, pero es divertido saber que estabas celosa

– Pues no para mí – Comenté a la ligera mientras todos me miraron confundidos

**Más allá de Dimitri, noté a Mia, que estaba sentada sola.**

– Ay no – Gimió ella.

**No había notado que ella estaba aquí.**

– Supongo que era mejor así – Bajó la mirada.

**Estaba hundida en su asiento. Sus ojos enrojecidos, la cara más pálida de lo habitual.**

– Con todo lo que le había sucedido – Christian la miró preocupada – Yo te entiendo…

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

**Un extraño dolor quemó mi pecho, uno que nunca esperé que ella me produjese.**

– ¿Qué te parece? Si eres sensible a las personas. Pensé que no tenías sentimientos – Adrian se burló.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo soy una persona sensible – Rodé los ojos.

– Sí, lo notamos. Detrás de la dureza hay ternura – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Siempre pensé que era una persona dura, que nada podía afectarle y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así – Lissa le sonrió a Christian – Es sorprendente lo que puedes saber solo con leer un simple libro

– Cierto. Nunca pensé que fue así – Dijo Christian.

– Chicos estoy aquí todavía – Dije. Ambos me miraron y luego sacudieron la cabeza volviendo a susurrarse cosas sobre mí.

"**Y la razón por la que esperamos a que los guardianes cumplan los 18, es para dejarles aprovechar una pretensión de la vida antes de obligarlos a pasar el resto de sus días en constante peligro."**

– Eso es cierto – Asintió mi madre, casi disgustada por tener que estar de acuerdo con Tasha.

"**Necesitan esos años extras para desarrollarse mental y físicamente. Utilizarlos antes de que estén listos, tratarlos como parte de una cadena de montaje –entonces solo estarás criando carne para los Strigoi"**

– Ouh – Dije abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Todos me miraron fijamente.

– Ustedes dos piensan igualito – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

Yo no estaba segura si se debía al oscuridad de Lissa que constantemente estaba absorbiendo o solo me nació del alma, pero en cuanto dijo aquello mi rostro se ensombreció y sentí todo pensamiento bloqueado. Tasha y yo no nos parecemos. Odiaría tener que relacionarme de tal manera con ella.

Dimitri me frotó el brazo con cuidado y luego me besó en la mejilla con suavidad. Me acurruque en su pecho despejando mi mente del comentario de Lissa.

**Algunas personas pusieron el grito en el cielo ante la elección de palabras de Tasha, pero con eso, ella consiguió la atención de todos.**

– Tienes que admitir que si se parecen – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Yo nunca apuñalaría a nadie por la espalda – Dije fríamente.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio y dado que nadie dijo nada la lectura se siguió.

"**Crearás más comida haciendo que las demás mujeres dhampir se convirtiesen en guardianes. No puedes obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren. Todo tu plan para lograr más guardianes se basa en sacrificar poniéndolos en el camino del peligro, solo para que estés un poco por delante del enemigo. Diría que este es el plan más estúpido que he oído, si no hubiera oído el de él."**

– Gracias a Dios que esa ley ya no se lleva a cabo – Dije con un suspiro aliviado. Honestamente jamás hubiera esperado que alguien pudiera aprobar algo tan estúpido y egoísta. Ya era malo que los dhampirs arriesgaran su vida para proteger a los Moroi solo para poder conservar su raza, ¿pero enviarlos dos años antes al campo de batalla? No. Morirían allí sin duda.

**Apunto hacia el primer orador, el que había propuesto una reunión de Moroi. La vergüenza apareció en sus rasgos.**

– Pues debería – Dijo mi madre asintiendo.

"**Entonces ilumínanos, Natasha" dijo. "Viendo la experiencia que tienes con los Strigoi, dinos que piensas que debemos hacer"**

**Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tasha, pero no se molesto por el insulto. "¿Lo que pienso?" Caminó más de cerca del centro de la plataforma, mirando a la multitud mientras respondía a la pregunta. "Creo que deberíamos detener los planes que implican depender de alguien o algo para protegernos. ¿Creéis que tenemos pocos guardianes? Ese no es el problema. El problema es que hay muchos Strogoi. Y somos nosotros quienes dejamos que se multipliquen y se vuelvan más poderosos, porque no hacemos nada para evitarlo."**

Odio cuando tiene razón.

"**Corremos y nos escondemos detrás de dhampirs y dejamos escapar a los Strigoi. Es culpa nuestra. Somos la razón por la cual los Drozdovs murieron. ¿Quieres un ejército? Bueno, aquí estamos. Los dhampirs no son los únicos que pueden aprender a luchar. La pregunta, Mónica, no es por qué las mujeres dhampirs no están luchando. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué nosotros no lo estamos?"**

Hubo unas miradas serias en cuanto hubo una pausa. Lissa había aprobado una ley que dejaba a los Moroi practicar magia ofensiva, pero aún le faltaba un poco más para ser completamente estable y oficial, para que sea un ramo más en las academias. Parecía interesante aquello, pero realmente era peligroso ya que algo podría sucederles.

Yo no cargaría con la muerte de alguien más. Ya tenía la de Mason encima, aunque poco a poco estamos avanzando para olvidarla, claro, prefiero pensar en Mason sonriendo y no en su muerte; también estaba la de Víctor y claro no quiero que Lissa sea una de ellas y mucho menos Jill o Christian. No quería que nadie estuviera allí en esa lista.

De todos modos, la ley que Lissa dejó no era obligatoria, el moroi que se sintiera capaz de hacerlo y quisiera hacerlo podía. Había un pequeño grupo que enseñaba magia ofensiva, Christian estaba allí, Mia y Jill. No había usuarios de espíritu así que Lissa y Adrian no daba clases, claro, Abe en ocasiones ayudaba también. Yo no quería pensar en que los Moroi estarían peleando con nosotros, aunque, de todos modos, aún le faltaba mucho a cada uno de ellos para llegar si quiera a pisarnos los talones a nosotros los dhampirs.

**Tasha gritaba ahora, y el esfuerzo la hizo ponerse colorada. Sus ojos brillaban con sus sentimientos apasionados, y combinados con el resto de sus facciones –e incluso con la cicatriz- era una figura impresionante.**

– No puedo creer que pensaras así de ella – Christian gruñó – Claro, todos pensamos algo bueno de ella y finalmente terminamos decepcionados por la forma en la que actuó

Cerré los ojos alejando las imágenes.

**La mayoría de la gente no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Lissa observaba a Tasha con admiración, inspirada por sus palabras. Mason parecía hipnotizado. Dimitri parecía impresionado. Y más allá…**

– ¿Tú que pensabas? ¿Lo mismo o como ahora? – Preguntó intrigada Mia, mirándome fijamente.

Yo me encogí de hombros sin respuesta que darle, no porque no tuviera, simplemente porque no le veía el caso a explicárselo si lo más probable es que apareciera en el libro.

**Más allá, estaba Mia. Ya no estaba tirada en la silla. Estaba sentada derecha, derecha y firme, sus ojos no podían estar más salvajes. Miraba a Tasha como si solamente ella tuviese todas las respuestas de la vida.**

– Ojalá no lo hubiera pensado – Dijo Mia preocupada – Si no la hubiera escuchado entonces no habría seguido a Mason y a Eddie

– Mi culpa – Dije despreocupada – Yo le conté

– Tasha no tiene las respuestas en la vida – Dijo Lissa molesta – Mucho menos ahora

**Mónica Szelsky parecía menos respetuosa, mientras miraba a Tasha. "¿Ciertamente no estás sugiriendo que los Moroi luchen con los guardianes cuando vengan los Strigoi?"**

– Es justo lo que hacía – Los ojos de Christian brillaron salvajemente como los de Mia e incluso Jill. Los tres Moroi envueltos en el tema de pelear, queriendo combatir codo a codo con nosotros. Me sorprendió más verlos en Lissa; ella que no golpea ni a un gatito, ella que no es capaz de matar a un mosquito, ella que apenas pudo dar un puñetazo.

**Tasha la miró sin inmutarse. "No. Estoy sugiriendo que los Moroi y los guardianes luchen juntos contra los Strigoi antes de que vengan."**

– Parecía ser lo mejor y bien convincente – Admitió mi madre – Sin embargo aún seguía siendo peligroso

**Un tipo de unos veinte años que parecía un modelo de Ralph Lauren se levanto. Podía apostar a que él también era de la realeza. Nadie podía permitirse el lujo de pagar unas mechas rubias tan perfectas. Llevaba un suéter atado a la cintura, se lo quitó y lo puso alrededor de su silla.**

– De hecho no es necesario permanecer en la realeza para ser millonario niña – Abe saco una tarjeta de crédito y la agito de un lado sonriendo con orgullo.

– ¿Me la darás? – Pregunté.

– En tus sueños – Se rió guardándola.

Rodé los ojos. Sí. Sin duda yo tenía un buen padre.

"**Oh" dijo en una voz burlona, hablando sin haber pedido la palabra. "¿Entonces nos darás palos y estacas y nos mandarás a luchar?"**

– ¿Quién dice que no es posible? – Sonrió Lissa con orgullo, siendo la única moroi que hasta el momento había estacado a un Strigoi, aunque técnicamente yo hice todo el trabajo en la pelea.

– Eso es ofensivo – Me referí al comentario del libro – No es tan sencillo usar una estaca

– Bingo – Lissa y Christian asintieron al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué será que me siento como en una de las aburridas reuniones de Lissa?

**Tasha se encogió de hombros. "Si fuese necesario, Andrew, por supuesto". Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. "Pero también tenemos unas armas que podemos usar. Una que los guardianes no pueden."**

– Así es – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa.

– Eso no me hace sentir mal – Dije mirando a Dimitri despreocupada, él se encogió de hombros despreocupado, claramente tampoco sintiéndose así.

– Los Moroi no podría hacer ni la mitad de lo que haces – Se rió Dimitri suavemente. Me reí también, junto con Eddie, pero el rostro de Lissa no era nada agradable.

– Bien, de todos modos quién quiere suicidarse saltando de tejado en tejado – Dijo ella con un mohín molesta. Se cruzó de brazos – La magia es mejor

– Yo no he saltado de tejado en tejado – Aclaré – Fue de mesa en mesa, que es muy diferente. Y técnicamente estaba tratando de agarrar al gato que tú dejaste escapar, no es mi culpa

Ella bufó – Hubiera llamado mejor a alguien para que lo atrapara, dejaste todo desordenado

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los animales odian a los dhampirs – Me encogí de hombros.

– A ti – Dijeron todos.

Bufé.

**Su cara demostraba claramente lo alocada que le parecía esa idea. Hizo rodar los ojos. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?"**

– ¡Magia! – Dijeron Mia y Jill con una sonrisa de orgullo.

**Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa. "Como esto."**

**Ella giro la mano y el suéter que estaba en la silla se incendió. Él grito sorprendido y lo tiro al suelo, pisando el suéter con los pies.**

– Allí se fueron los muchos miles – Me reí.

**Hubo una breve y colectiva falta de aire en la habitación. Entonces… el caos se hizo cargo.**

– He terminado – Sonrió Sonya – Ha sido un largo capítulo

– Yo sigo – Dimitri tomo el libro y me sonrió.

– ¿Lee un capítulo cada uno? – Preguntó Karolina como si fuera una idea de lo más loca.

– Sí, ahora presta atención que las cosas se vuelven interesantes – Sonreí torcida.

– Oh no. Quiero que me expliques ahora que significa la beca universitaria – Lissa me miró con una expresión dura. Abrí los ojos sorprendida pidiéndole a la tierra que me tragara.

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, siento la tardanza nuevamente, pero como saben no había tenido tiempo, lo bueno es que el capítulo es harto largo para que se puedan entretener en política, algo que no me gusta, y comentar mis fics jiji

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Será por algo wuaskjaskj Estuvo divertida la guerra de agua.

- zombiepeace: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, sobre Fragmentos de Cristal, aún estoy escribiendo el capítulo, con ese voy un poquito lento jeje

- lezly66: Ha sido una buena idea lo de los globos con agua. Era como obvio que iba a entender jiji y me encanta esa amistad

- Cecy Black hathaway: Que bien que te haya gustado ;)

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo :)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	14. Leyendo el capítulo 13

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 13:

.: Lissa :.

Miré a Rose de brazos cruzada y sería. Ella no se veía tan cómoda con mi expresión o simplemente con mi presencia. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación esperando a que alguna de las dos dijera algo. Ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirándome con una expresión, como dije, incomoda y yo estaba parada.

– ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? –

– Rose… – Me detuve, pensando bien que quería decirle, suspiré – Yo realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes una beca para una universidad y no pensabas decírmelo? Ambas sabemos que odias Lehigh así que no veo en porque no decirme algo como esto

– Bien, ¿quieres la verdad? Te daré la verdad – Se puso en pie y me miró fijamente seria – Sí, tengo una beca para una universidad en california, de dhampirs y no te lo dije porque no planeo ir ¿sí?

– Pero Adrian dijo… –

– Sé lo que Adrian dijo, pero no iré. El hombre solo quería saber si iría a visitar el campus o no. Sabes que mientras sea tu guardiana nadie me separará de ti ni nada. Olvídate de la beca –

La miré sorprendida. Yo no sabía si había tocado un punto nuevo en Rose o estaba sucediendo otra cosa de la cual no me estaba dando cuenta. Ella realmente se veía seria y a la vez molesta, irritada y sin embargo impotente. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, seguro queriendo no tocar más el tema.

Suspiré. ¿Estaba siendo un obstáculo en la vida de mi mejor amiga? Ella normalmente no me dice las cosas para que yo no me sienta mal, sobre todo después de lo de Dimitri, pero en ocasiones es muy molesto que no lo haga. Siento que realmente soy un obstáculo entre ella y su vida.

Su computadora estaba sobre la cama cerrada. Era plateada y tenía un símbolo de una fruta de color dorada, muy bonita, pero eso era irrelevante en este momento… si quería saber algo seguramente encontraría una respuesta allí. Sabía que estaba mal tomar la computadora de Rose o revisar sus cosas sin su permiso (y más cuando ella podía descubrirlo en cualquier segundo gracias al vínculo) pero aún así no pude evitar cerrar la puerta con seguro y abrir la computadora.

Encontré unas ventanas ocultas, me mordí el labio antes de abrirlas y cuando lo hice sentí una punzada. Era la página de la universidad, parecía que era la información sobre el horario de clases y otras cosas más. ¿Ella realmente quería ir y se estaba absteniendo solo por mí? La escuela parecía ser increíble.

Solo para dhampirs.

Dhampirs.

Me pregunto si lo que realmente estaba sucediendo era que Rose quería estar con dhampirs y no con nosotros. Es una locura, pero… no estoy segura de que pensar en esto y no quiero sacar locas conclusiones.

Cerré la computadora, antes anotando el número de la universidad en mi celular y luego salí de la habitación solo para encontrarme a Christian en la cocina de Rose junto con Eddie. Adrian se encontraba bebiendo como de costumbre, pero a duras penas dado que estaba hablando con Sydney y con Jill. Los padres de Rose estaban con Sonya y Mikhail y por supuesto Rose y Dimitri con las hermanas de él.

Parecían divertirse ese último grupo, se reían de algo, pero Rose parecía más seria que sonriente. Cuando pensé que iba a ser incomodo debido a lo sucedido ella me dedico una simple sonrisa como si dijera "no hay nada de que preocuparse". Decidí hacerle caso y me senté a su lado, así poder conocer un poco más a las hermanas de Dimitri.

Eran agradables. Buenas personas. Pensé que quizá lo mejor era ver si podía conseguirles un espacio en algún departamento o algo, dado que el de Rose y Dimitri era pequeño.

– El departamento de Dimitri – Rose me sonrió, leyendo mis pensamientos. La miré confundida por unos segundos y luego recordé que esta casa inicialmente era de Rose y a los pocos meses Dimitri se mudo con ella.

– ¿Qué? – Dimitri nos miró confundido.

– Te lo diré después – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente Christian se acerco a nosotros con unos bocadillos, por supuesto Rose fue la primera en saltar con un comentario sarcástico y divertido, aprobando la comida de Christian. Estoy segura de que es anormal como ella come, muy anormal.

– Entonces, es mi turno – Dimitri sonrió abriendo el libro – Dios, ayudame por favor

– Hey… estoy casi segura de que no he dicho nada malo sobre ti – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "estoy casi segura"? – Preguntó Dimitri levantando una ceja – ¿Es que acaso ocultas algo?

– Ya no puedo tener secretos por lo visto – Dijo Rose de mala gana – Ya comienza pronto

Dimitri se rió – Capítulo 13…

**La gente empezó a levantarse y a gritar, queriendo que su opinión fuese escuchada. La mayor parte de ellos compartían la misma visión: Tasha estaba equivocada.**

– Loca o no, estaba en lo cierto – Dije con firmeza.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**Le dijeron que estaba loca que si los Moroi y los dhampirs luchaban contra los Strigoi, ella promovería la extinción de las dos razas.**

– Técnicamente no es cierto – Dije – Hemos demostrado que si los Moroi son capaces de luchar junto a sus guardianes entonces ganaríamos

**Incluso tuvieron el valor de sugerir que ese era su plan desde el principio –que de alguna manera estaba colaborando con los Strigoi.**

Rose soltó una risa áspera. Pensé que quizá ella ahora pensaba igual, pero su sonrisa y la forma en como se expresaba, físicamente, no daba a entender aquello; sin embargo, como no sabía leer bien el lenguaje corporal se me hizo difícil saber que estaba pensando, pero lo bueno es que yo podía saber bien que pensaba ella, gracias a que la conocía lo suficiente…

– ¿Estás bien? – Dude.

Ella asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que casi me dio me dio miedo, pero sobre todo, parecía ser más del tipo despectiva.

**Dimitri se levantó, asqueado, mientras evaluaba el caos. "También deberíais iros. Nada útil va a suceder ahora".**

– Buena observación – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Todo lo que se discutió no era nada entretenido considerando que Tasha no estaría liada nunca con los Strigoi

– Por suerte – Murmuré.

**Mason y yo nos levantamos, pero él sacudió la cabeza cuando empecé a seguir a Dimitri.**

"**Ve tú" dijo Mason. "Quiero comprobar algo."**

– Me pregunto que será – Dije intrigada.

Rose se encogió de hombros – Quien sabe…

**Miré a las personas discutiendo. Me encogí de hombros. "Buena suerte".**

– La necesitaría – Dijimos todos con un suspiró pesado.

**No podía creer que hubiesen pasado solo unos pocos días desde que había hablado con Dimitri.**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Pregunté confundida.

Rose índico el libro. Dimitri sonrió divertido antes de besarla en la mejilla.

**Caminando por el pasillo con él, parecía que habían pasado años.**

– Oh, ya entiendo – Me reí ligeramente. Rose sonrió despreocupada.

**Estar con Mason durante los últimos días había sido fantástico, pero ver a Dimitri una vez más, hizo que todos mis antiguos sentimientos por él regresaran.**

– Seguías sin ponérmelo fácil – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dimitri claramente no iba a expresar todo sus sentimientos o a seguirle la broma a Rose, pero le sonrió y eso ya era algo, por otro lado por la mirada de mi amiga pude darme cuenta de que ella conocía las palabras perfectas que Dimitri no estaba diciendo.

**De repente, Mason parecía un niño.**

Levante la ceja, y no fui la única, y Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Mi estrés por la situación con Tasha también regresó, y estúpidas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese detenerlas.**

– Eso no es novedad – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

Me reí asintiendo.

"**¿No deberías estar allí protegiendo a Tasha?"**

– Alerta de celos – Cantó Eddie.

**Le pregunté. "¿Antes de que la multitud le haga algo? Tendrá muchos problemas por usar magia de esa forma"**

– Como si te hubiera importado – Todos se rieron con el comentario de Adrian.

Rose sonrió despreocupada.

**Levantó una ceja. "Ella puede cuidar de sí misma"**

"**Eh, claro, porque es una gran luchadora y usa su magia. Entiendo todo eso. Solo pensaba que como vas a ser su guardián y todo lo demás…"**

– Uh – Todos sonrieron divertidos. Rose parecía sonreír con orgullo, aunque el ceño fruncido de Dimitri hizo que su sonrisa se suavizara a una más dulce. Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

"**¿De dónde has oído eso?"**

– De ella – Rose apunto a su madre con una mirada acusadora.

Pensé que se avecinaba una pelea, pero Janine no hizo más que sonreír.

"**Tengo mis fuentes." En cierto modo, decir que lo había escuchado de mi madre sonaba menos guay. "Lo has decidido, ¿no? Quiero decir, parece un buen negocio, ya que te va a dar beneficios…"**

– ¿Estás impulsando a que se vaya con Tasha entonces? – La miré entre confundida y sorprendida.

– No sería la primera vez – Dijo Rose despreocupada, mirándose las uñas. Yo la miré más que sorprendida, es decir que ya hubo otra ocasión en la que ella le dijo que aceptara la oferta de Tasha – No es como si el mundo se acabara – Me miró tranquila – Solo era una ataque de confusión y celos

– Eso no me ayuda a saber por qué – Dije.

– Lo sé – Me sonrió maliciosa.

**Me dio un vistazo. "Lo que pasa entre ella y yo no es de tu incumbencia" respondió duramente.**

– Oye eso si fue injusto – Rose se alejó un poco de Dimitri y lo miró sería, pero con un aspecto tranquila – No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso.

– ¿Te refieres a lo de Adrian? – Preguntó Dimitri llamando la atención de Adrian, ella asintió – Vamos, no eres la única que puede tener celos

– Da igual. Si querías que no me metiera en tu vida personal con Tasha – Pronunció esas palabras con tanto veneno e ironía burlona – entonces no debías meterte en la mía

– Estoy perdido – Dijo Adrian.

– Yo también – Dijimos todos.

**Esas palabras me lastimaron. Parecía que lo de él y Tasha ya era asunto cerrado. Y, como sucedía cuando estaba herida, mi actitud y temperamento tomaron el control.**

– ¿Solo cuando estabas heridas? – No pude evitar reparar en soltar una risa burlona. Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada y sonriendo.

"**Bueno, estoy segura de que serán felices juntos. Es tu tipo, también –sé cuanto te gustan las mujeres que no son de tu edad. Quiero decir, ¿ella qué es, 6 años más mayor que tú? ¿Y yo soy 7 años más joven?"**

– Esa te la ganaste – Dijo Abe serio a Dimitri. Él estaba serio, tanto como podía con su máscara de guardián que apenas si se desvanecía cuando Rose lo besaba o decía algo que le causaba gracia.

"**Sí" dijo después de varios segundos de silencio. "Lo eres. Y cada segundo que esta conversación continúa, solo demuestras lo joven que eres realmente."**

Hubo un silencio. Rose gruñó – Yo no sé que tenía la gente conmigo. Todos decían que actuaba como una niña

– Porque lo hacías – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– Sí, pero… – Intento decir ella.

– Ya establecimos la razón de eso – Dijo Dimitri serio, interrumpiéndola – No hay que tocar el tema

Rose lo miró fijamente – ¿Te duele? – Se rió – ¿Verdad? Vaya… orgullo pisado…

Dimitri rodó los ojos – No es así. Solo es mejor seguir con la lectura

Los miré confundida. ¿Los celos no tenían nada que ver? Seguro que jugaban una parte importante en el comportamiento de Rose hacia Dimitri, pero ¿qué hay de más que no veo y no entiendo?

**Whoa. Mi mandíbula casi chocó con el suelo. Ni siquiera cuando me golpeó mi madre me había dolido tanto.**

– Ya van dos Belikov – Advirtió Abe serio.

– ¿Dos qué? – Preguntó Karolina intrigada.

– Dos ocasiones en las que Dimitri lastimo a Rose con las palabras – Explique – La primera vez fue cuando le mintió diciendo que no la amaba y ahora la segunda, cuando la llamo niña

– ¿Y qué te hizo tu madre? – Preguntó Viktoria.

– Tenía el ojo morado. No es necesario entrar en detalles – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Por un segundo, pensé haber visto arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si él hubiese notado cuan duras habían sido sus palabras.**

– A ya – Abe lo miró casi con ganas de matarlo, se estaba conteniendo.

**Pero el momento pasó, y su expresión era dura de nuevo.**

– Supongo que lo del viaje de cacería no se te quedo grabado, ¿verdad? – Vi a Dimitri palidecer y a Rose gruñir.

– Viejo, esto paso antes – Recodó Rose. Abe la miró fijamente y luego a Dimitri serio.

– Bien… – Dijo suavemente, aún manteniendo una expresión dura en el rostro.

"**Pequeña dhampir" dijo de repente una voz muy cerca.**

– Tú estabas de colado y sapo – Dijo Rose apuntando a Adrian. Él sonrió despreocupado.

– Qué te digo. Soy increíble – Dijo Adrian.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver una mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Dimitri mientras miraba el libro, preparado para leer.

**Poco a poco, todavía aturdida, me volví y vi a Adrian Ivashkov. Me sonrió y le dio a Dimitri una pequeña inclinación como saludo. Sospeché que mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo. ¿Cuánto había escuchado Adrian?**

– Lo suficiente para saber que ahí había una relación más grande que la de solo maestro-alumno – Adrian sonrió.

– Claro y yo soy la única que no supo – Dije molesta.

– Y nosotros – Christian y Eddie dijeron al unisonó.

– Y yo – Dijo Jill.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Sydney que nos miró confundida – ¿Qué? Ay vamos, hasta yo lo note la primera vez que tuve a estos dos juntos

– Fue para mi escapada – Rose sonrió nostálgicamente.

– No es para estar orgullosa – Dije.

– No estoy orgullosa – Dijo Rose.

– Que bien – Sonreí.

– Debido a que no fue mi plan – Se quejó y yo gemí – Oye, si hubiera sido mi plan seguro me sentiría orgullosa

**Cruzó las manos en un gesto casual. "No quiero interrumpir ni nada. Solo quiero hablar cuando tengas tiempo."**

– Estabas interrumpiendo – Me quejé – Se pudieron haber reconciliado

– ¿Enserio lo crees? – Sonja me miró sorprendida.

– Se vale soñar – Dije seria.

**Yo quería decirle a Adrian que no tenía tiempo para jugar al juego que él quería ahora, pero las palabras de Dimitri aún me dolían. Él estaba mirando a Adrian con una mirada de desaprobación.**

– Claro, parece que nadie me quería entonces o tú estabas celoso y yo sé que es la segunda – Adrian sonrió maliciosamente. Dimitri frunció el ceño, serio, pero no respondió.

– Mira eso – Cantó Rose – Andábamos perdidos en el camino del amor

Me sorprendí por la frase tan ligera que Rose uso. Normalmente ella evita las cursilerías y cosas por ese estilo, pero ahora, sin nada que importarle, lo dijo despreocupada. Dimitri la miró sonriendo y la besó en la mejilla susurrando algo a su oído.

**Sospeché que él, así como todos, había oído la reputación de Adrian. Fantástico, pensé. De repente, quería que él se siente celoso.**

– Oh eso no es bueno – Dije.

– Fue divertido para mí – Adrian admitió sonriendo.

Sydney hizo una mueca y Rose le sonrió tranquila.

**Quería lastimarlo tanto como él me había lastimado últimamente.**

– Oscuridad – Dijimos Sonya y yo.

– ¿Están seguras? Quizá solo se dio cuenta de que yo soy mejor – Adrian sonrió colocando las manos en su cabeza, por detrás.

– Sigue soñando – Dijeron Dimitri y Rose al unísono. Nos reímos todos, incluyendo a Syndney.

– Yo no tenía oscuridad entonces… digamos que era ojo por ojo, diente por diente – Rose sonrió – Solo venganza y celos

**Tragando mi dolor, le di mi mejor sonrisa devora hombres, una que no había usado en un tiempo.**

– Sí, damas y caballeros esa sonrisa es peligrosa – Admitió Eddie. Todos lo miramos confundidos – Es como el canto de una sirena. Te atrae hacia tu perdición

Me reí – Las sirenas no son reales

– Da igual. Entiendes la idea. Tú la conoces más y sabes que esa sonrisa es peligrosa – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

– Ya lo creo – Afirmaron Dimitri y Adrian.

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Es una simple sonrisa – Mintió Rose "inocentemente".

– Ya te lo dije, Roza, serás mi vida y mi muerte – Dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa dulce hacia Rose, sin embargo ella parecía ver algo más en esa sonrisa porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Casi se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Tome un cojín a mi lado y la golpeé. Ella me miró molesta, fingido más bien, y sonrió despreocupada.

**Camine hasta Adrian y puse mi mano en su brazo.**

– Me siento usado – Dijo Adrian y todos nos reímos.

"**Tengo tiempo ahora" Me despedí de Dimitri y llevé a Adrian lejos, caminando cerca de él.**

"**Nos vemos más tarde, Guardián Belikov."**

– Juro que entre ustedes dos hay más acción, drama, romance y peligros que en cien historias juntas – Dije suspirando – No me sorprendería si tuvieran todas las categorías ahora mismo

– De hecho… – Rose pensó y pensó mucho – Sigamos con la lectura mejor

Me reí ligeramente.

**Los ojos oscuros de Dimitri nos siguieron con dureza. Me giré y no miré atrás.**

– Usado – Cantaron Eddie y Christian.

"**¿No te iban los chicos mayores, no?" Dijo Adrian, cuando estábamos solos.**

"**Estás imaginando cosas" le dije. "Claramente, mi sorprendente belleza te ha dejado confuso".**

– No puedo creer que te atrevieras a soltar un comentario así – Dimitri la miró algo molesto.

– Es un típico comentario de Rose Hathaway y esa si es una marca registrada – Dijo Rose con orgullo.

– Una vez más, Rose… No tienes que estar orgullosa de las cosas malas – Recodó Jill. Todos nos reímos.

– Cada quien a lo suyo – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Se rió con aquella maravillosa sonrisa. "Eso es perfectamente posible".**

Y vaya que él no mentía.

**Empecé a apartarme de él, pero puso su brazo a mi alrededor. "No, no, querías jugar a la amiga conmigo –y ahora tienes que continuar."**

Dimitri le gruñó a Adrian. Se notaba tan posesivo en aquel momento y Rose no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

– Sucedió antes – Dijo Adrian rápidamente.

**Hice rodar mis ojos, pero no le aparté el brazo. Podía sentir en él, el olor de alcohol, así como el olor a humo. Me pregunte si estaba borracho. Tuve la impresión de que había poca diferencia en su actitud cuando él estaba borracho o sobrio.**

– Ahm ¿gracias? – Adrian nos miró confundido.

– No creo que haya sido un cumplido – Dije frunciendo el ceño. Adrian me miró confundido y luego a Rose.

– Solo pensé, no hablaba de un cumplido o no – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

"**¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté.**

– ¿En ese entonces? Uh cientos de cosas – Adrian sonrió con picardía, pero antes de que Rose dijera algo Adrian tomo a Sydney de los hombros – Pero ahora no me interesa. No te ofendas

– Realmente no sé si debo ofenderme – Dijo Rose.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Me estudió durante un momento. "Quiero que llames a Vasilisa y vengas conmigo. Nos vamos a divertir. Probablemente también necesitarás un traje de baño."**

– ¿Qué tramabas? – Abe levanto una ceja, serio y molesto.

– Yo solo algo inocente – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– Sí, inocente – Dije despreocupada. Abe volvió a mirarlo, casi molesto, como si pensara lo peor de él y claro, ¿quién no lo haría?

**El parecía decepcionado al decir esa última frase. "A menos que quieras ir desnuda".**

– Pude que no salgas con mi hija, pero aún puedo hacerte daño por todo lo que dijiste anteriormente – Abe declaro causando que el color de Adrian se volviera blanco total. Me reí ligeramente y miré a Rose.

– ¿Y? – Pregunte, sabiendo que ella podía leer mis pensamientos y mi estado emocional. No hacía falta decir la pregunta.

– Es extraño – Respondió riendo ligeramente – Ya sabes, sigo sin entender como o porque y la razón de por qué no incomoda

Asentí riendo. Abe y Rose eran iguales, pensaban igual, actuaban… casi igual. Era extraño no pensar que se llevarían bien, de hecho también era extraño pensar que se llevaran bien; sin embargo, debió ser un cambio para Rose, pensar en que el hombre que había estado desaparecido en su vida finalmente aparece y es como si tuvieran una relación de años. Debía incomodarle un poco cuando Abe se ponía sobreprotector, a mí me incomodaría sobre todo porque apenas estaría conociéndolo como padre.

"**¿Qué? Una familia de Moroi han sido asesinados, ¿y quieres que vaya a nadar y a divertirme?"**

– Eso fue insensible de tu parte – Dijo Syndney asintiendo – Por no decir despreocupado también

"**No solo es nadar" dijo pacientemente. "Además, esa masacre es exactamente por lo que deberías hacerlo."**

– Tú lógica es tan mala como la de ella – Dijo Sydney apuntando a Rose.

– Mi lógica es muy buena – Dijo Rose ofendida.

– Ya quisieras – Dije riendo.

**Antes de que pudiera hablar, vi a mis amigos aparecer en el pasillo. Lissa, Mason y Christian. Eddie Castile también estaba, lo que no me sorprendía, pero también estaba Mia –lo que si me sorprendió.**

– Ahora sí somos un grupo grande de amigos – Dije sonriendo.

– Y es bueno que lo admitas – Sonrió Christian divertido.

– El círculo crece y crece – Dijo Rose casi como si fuera una tortura.

– ¿Acaso no nos quieres como amigos? – Mikahil se burló. Jill la miró algo indignada, las hermanas de Dimitri se rieron ligeramente salvo por Viktoria que la miraba indignada también, Sydney la observó fijamente y Mia como si ella no tuviera remedio.

– Yo no dije eso. De hecho me parece genial – Sonrió.

**Estaban envueltos en una conversación, pero todos pararon cuando me vieron.**

– Las cosas no podía empeorar esa noche – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Hasta que te emborrachaste – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Dije con una sonrisa.

"**Aquí estás" dijo Lissa, con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro.**

– No Rose, era en los brazos – Rodó los ojos Christian.

– ¿Quieres te deje _yo_ un ojo morado? – Preguntó Rose molesta. Christian, temeroso, sacudió la cabeza – Eso pensé

**Recordé el brazo de Adrian que estaba a mi alrededor. Lo retiré "Hey, chicos" les dije. Un momento de tensión nos rodeó, y estaba segura de haber oído una pequeña risa de Adrian."**

– Tú eras la razón de esa tensión – Dijo Christian apuntando a Adrian.

– Da igual. Las caras eran divertidas – Adrian sonrió.

**Le sonreí a él y a mis amigos. "Adrian nos está invitando a nadar."**

– Te invito a ti y a Lissa, eres una mentirosa – Jill se burló.

– Ya lo sé, pero a quién le importa – Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Me miraron sorprendidos, y casi podía ver la especulación en la cabeza de ellos. El rostro de Mason se puso algo malhumorado, pero como los otros, él no dijo nada.**

– Era como Dimitri. Ambos celosos – Le sonreí a Dimitri que aún tenía una mueca, celoso de aquello.

Rose le frotó el brazo con una sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla.

**Reprimí un gemido.**

Levantamos la ceja intrigados. Rose no dijo nada y Adrian le sonrió malicioso.

– Sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti – Dijo con orgullo.

– Si eso te hace dormir por la noche entonces supongo que está bien que sigas pensando en ello – Dijo Rose despreocupada, rodando los ojos. Dimitri le sonrió.

**Adrian se tomó bien que hubiese invitado a mis amigos a su descanso secreto. Con una actitud tolerante, realmente no esperaba otra cosa.**

– Eso es ofensivo – Dijo Adrian.

– No, claro que no – Dijo Rose riendo.

**Una vez tuvimos la ropa de baño, seguimos sus indicaciones hasta la puerta en la parte más lejana del hotel. Había una escalera que conducía hacia abajo. Luces eléctricas colgaban en las paredes, pero cuando más bajábamos, las paredes pintadas fueron sustituidas por piedras talladas.**

– Se veía hermoso – Dije con una sonrisa.

**Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, descubrí que Adrian tenía razón**

– Gracias – Adrian sonrió con orgullo.

**-no solo era nadar. Estábamos en una zona especial del balneario del hotel, una que solo era utilizada por la élite Moroi.**

– Y ustedes – Dijo Sydney riendo ligeramente.

**En este caso, estaba reservado para un montón de chicos de la realeza, que presumí serían amigos de Adrian. Había unos 30 o más, todos de su edad o más, que llevaban marcas de riqueza y elitismo.**

– Me sorprende que su traje de baño no fuese de oro – Rodó los ojos Rose.

Yo asentí lentamente.

**El balneario consistía en una serie de piscinas minerales de agua caliente.**

– Suena relajante – Viktoria sonrió de ensueño juntando ambas manos – Ya quisiera haber estado allí

– Podríamos ir uno de estos días – Dije sonriendo.

**Tal vez antes había sido una cueva o algo así, pero los constructores del hotel hace mucho tiempo que habían se librado de rastro rústico. Las paredes de piedra negra y el techo estaban tan pulidas y hermosas como nada en el recurso.**

– Detallista – Sonja apuntó a Rose.

– No tienes idea de cuanto – Dijimos todos al unisonó.

– Eh – Rose nos miro indignada.

**Era como estar en una cueva –una cueva de diseño y muy buena. Bastidores de toallas se alineaban en las paredes, así como mesas repletas de comidas exóticas.**

– Asalto a la comida – Dijo riendo Viktoria, claramente refiriéndose a Rose.

Rose hizo una mueca – Yo le tengo miedo a cierta comida y la que había allí era una de esas

– ¿Le tienes miedo a la comida? – Me reí.

– A ciertos tipos de comida – Dijo con una mueca y una mano en el estómago.

**Los baños combinaban con el resto de la sana: piscinas forradas con piedras, de agua caliente que era traída de alguna fuente subterránea. El valor llenaba la sala, y un débil olor metálico estaba en el aire.**

– ¿Y eso de donde es? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

**El sonido de la risa de las personas y de chapuzones hacía eco en la sala.**

– Pss daa... era una cueva – Dijo Adrian con un tono obvio.

"**¿Por qué Mia está contigo?" Le pregunte a Lissa suavemente.**

Mia miró a Rose levantando una ceja y Rose silbó suavemente.

**Estábamos caminando por la sala, en busca de una piscina que no estuviese ocupada.**

"**Ella estaba hablando con Mason cuando nos disponíamos a salir" respondió. Ella se quedó con su voz tranquila. "Me parecía cruel… ya sabes… dejarla…"**

Mia nos miró algo triste. Nosotras, Rose y yo, le dedicamos una pequeña sonrisa y luego la boca de Rose hablo sin conectarse a su cerebro.

– Ya sabes, a mí no me habría importado si no fuera porque entonces ya no podría usar mis útiles bromas contigo – Dijo Rose despreocupada. Eso causo risas y por un segundo me pregunte si su boca no se conecto a su cerebro o solo lo hizo para aligerar un ambiente pesado.

**Opinaba lo mismo. En su rostro había signos evidentes de dolor, pero por lo menos, Mia parecía al menos momentáneamente distraída por lo que Mason estaba hablando con ella.**

– ¿Celos en el aire? – Pregunté riendo – Pensé que solo con Dimitri

Rose estaba por responder cuando la mano de Dimitri cubrió su boca, casi como si supiera que estaba por decir. Ambos se miraron y él le sonrió.

– Tus comentarios no ayudan – Dijo suavemente. Dimitri la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y Rose sonrió despreocupada.

– No se supone que te hagan sentir mejor, se supone que son mis típicos comentarios – Sonrió ella.

"**Pensé que no conocías a Adrian" dijo Lissa.**

– Ahhh… nuevamente están teniendo esa conversación sobre mí – Adrian sonrió.

– Adrian yo no estaría muy feliz, ¿sabes? – Dijo Rose despreocupada – A la chica aquí no le gustaba que estuviera contigo

– Sí es verdad – Sonrió Dimitri mirando el libro.

**Tanto en su voz como en la conexión podía sentir su desaprobación.**

– Chicas, ustedes dos son malas amigas – Dijo Adrian frunciendo el ceño – Yo les abro las puerta a mi vida y ustedes me echan

Lo miré algo preocupada, pero Rose despreocupada y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ambas eramos como las dos caras de la moneda, y claro teníamos muchas pruebas de eso, pero la moneda era el mejor ejemplo para ambas.

**Finalmente encontramos una piscina grande, un poco alejada del camino. Un chico y una chica se encontraban en el lado opuesto, agarrándose, pero había mucho espacio para todos. Era fácil ignorarlos.**

– Para ti – Dijeron todos.

– Tú ignoras todo – Dije mirando a Rose – Nosotros no podemos ignorar todas las cosas

**Puse un pie en el agua y lo quité de inmediato.**

"**No lo conozco" le dije.**

Adrian bufó – Enserio, Christian tiene razón, puedo sentir tanto tu cariño

– Eh, apenas nos habíamos hablado – Dijo Rose – Yo no diría conocer, conocer

– Eso es conocer – Dijo Adrian.

**Con cuidado volví a meter el pie, hundiendo lentamente el resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando llegó a mi estómago, hice una mueca. Estaba usando un bikini marrón, y el agua caliente contrajo mi estómago.**

Hubo un silencio. Fue extraño porque Dimitri no dejaba de mirar el libro sin leer. Mire a los demás confundida, Rose tenía una sonrisa descarada en el rostro y no dejaba de mirar a Dimitri.

– Ahm... ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Pregunté extrañada.

– Dimitri se está haciendo una imagen del bikini – Se burló Rose riendo. Dimitri gruñó, cerrando los ojos algo avergonzado. Rose se rió nuevamente, más calmada y luego lo besó en los labios murmurándole algo.

"**Debes de conocerlo un poco. Te ha invitado a su fiesta."**

"**Sí, ¿pero lo ves con nosotros ahora?"**

Rose nos miró sonriendo.

**Ella siguió mi mirada. Adrian estaba en una piscina más alejada con un grupo de chicas con bikinis mucho más pequeños que el mío.**

– ¿Celosa pequeña dhampir? – Pregunto Adrian.

– Ni por un segundo – Aclaró Rose.

**Uno de ellos era un Betsey Johnson, uno que había visto en una revista y había deseado.**

– Sin duda celosa – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Claro no. Solo del bikini – Dijo Rose.

**Suspiré y aparté la mirada.**

**Todos entraron en el agua. Estaba tan caliente que sentí como si estuviera en una sopa.**

– Hmm sopa de Rose, suena interesante – Christian le sonrió divertido.

– Seguro porque soy yo – Dijo Rose sonriendo con orgullo.

– Yo no estaría interesada en comer sopa de Rose – Dije con una mueca, aunque de cierto modo era casi mentira dado que yo había bebido su sangre y honestamente, tenía un sabor bueno, sin embargo, bueno, toda la sangre tiene un sabor delicioso para un vampiro.

– Ya te bebiste su sangre por dos años – Dijo Adrian riendo – No veo el problema con comer sopa de Rose

– Sopa de Rose – Bufé – No suena delicioso

– Quizá con un poco de sal y un par de verduras – Adrian lo considero – También algo de…

– ¿En serio piensan comerme? Son caníbales – Se rió Rose.

Dimitri se rió pasando un brazo por su cintura mientras aún sostenía el libro, algo le murmuró al oído y eso sin duda saco una sonrisa descarada en el rostro de Rose. Yo no quería, ni por error, saber que le dijo.

**Ahora que Lissa parecía convencida de mi inocencia con Adrian, escuché otras conversaciones.**

– ¿Inocente? Pequeña dhampir olvidas el sueño – Adrian le sonrió – No eres tan inocente

– Eres molesto – Se quejó Rose.

"**¿De qué habláis?" Les interrumpí. Era más fácil que escuchar y descubrirlo por mí misma.**

– Floja – Dijeron todos al unísono. Yo me reí, porque conocía perfectamente a Rose y sabía que era cierto.

"**Sobre la reunión", dijo Mason emocionado. Aparentemente, había superado el haberme visto con Adrian.**

– ¿Era tu novio o estaba enamorado de ti? – Preguntó Viktoria levantando una ceja.

– Algo así – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Christian estaba sentado en una plataforma de la piscina. Lissa estaba agachada a su lado. Él colocó un brazo a su alrededor.**

– ¿Importa? – Pregunte intrigada.

– ¿Importa? – Ella imitó mi tono de voz en burla y bufó riendo – Claro que no, pero ahí solo se describe lo que yo veo

"**Tu novio quiere conducir un ejército contra los Strigoi" dijo. Percibí que lo estaba diciendo para provocarme.**

– Es divertido – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Claro que sí – Dijo Rose. La miré sorprendida, como todos en la sala – Molestar a Rose es tan divertido, todos moléstenla, anda, inténtenlo que es su única oportunidad para reírse – Rodó los ojos – Idiotas

**Miré a Mason. No valía la pena discutir el comentario de "Novio".**

– ¿No lo eran? – Preguntó Karolina intrigada.

– Es complicado – Dijo Rose.

"**Oye, fue tu tía quien lo sugirió". Le recordó Mason a Christian.**

"**Ella solo dijo que teníamos que encontrar a los Strigoi antes de que ellos nos encontrasen a nosotros" dijo Christian. "Ella no estaba sugiriendo que luchasen los principiantes. Quien sugirió eso fue Monica Szelsky".**

– Oh no… ¿van a entrar en esa discusión de nuevo? – Preguntó Sonja – ¿Incluso ahora fuera del libro?

– Es posible – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

Miré rápidamente a Rose que no parecía interesarte en nada en cuanto respectaba a esa conversación. Hubiera deseado que el vínculo estuviera en dos direcciones, así podría saber que pensaba sobre esto, porque además de decir algo sé que ella piensa algo importante.

**Una camarera llegó con varias bebidas rosas. Los vasos de cristal eran largos y elegantes.**

– Ay no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué te fijas en todo? – Preguntó Christian aburrido.

– Ustedes también lo hacen, pero todo es inconsciente – Dijo Rose.

– Ella tiene razón – Asentí.

**Sospeché firmemente que eran bebidas alcohólicas.**

– Y terminaste borracha – Adrian soltó una carcajada y Rose le gruñó.

**No tenía ni idea de lo que eran. La mayor parte de mi experiencia con el alcohol implicaba cerveza barata.**

– Y aún así terminaste borracha en todas las fiestas a las que fuimos – Dije riendo y ella gimió.

– Técnicamente tú también te emborrachaste… porque ibas a entrar en la AA – Dijo Rose algo molesta. Christian casi la mata con la mirada, pero en el duelo de miradas Rose gano logrando que Christian rompiera el contacto con una expresión temerosa.

No pude evitar recordar aquello, no era de mi agrado y de ella tampoco. Si no fuera por Avery entonces jamás habría sobrepasado el alcohol y mucho menos habría terminado tan mal con esto.

**Cogí un vaso y me dirigí a Mason.**

"**¿Crees que eso es una buena idea?" Le pregunte.**

– ¿Lo dudas? – Sydney la miró sorprendida – Es decir, tú fuiste a cazar Strigoi por tu cuenta, ¿recuerdas?

– Fui por razones personales – Dijo Rose, claramente no queriendo hablar sobre Dimitri Strigoi.

**Probé la bebida con cuidado. Como guardiana en formación, sentí que siempre debía estar alerta, pero hoy sentía de nuevo el deseo de ser rebelde.**

– Cuándo no – Bufó Christian.

– Cuando se trata de Lissa al cien por ciento – Aclaró Rose.

– Rose tú siempre eres rebelde – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos – No hay nada de nuevo en eso

– ¿Qué te pasa? Yo no soy rebelde, soy lo contrario – Dijo Rose.

– Chicos basta – Los detuve.

Dimitri se rió y leyó nuevamente.

**La bebida sabía como el ponche. Zumo de naranja. Algo dulce, como la fresa. Todavía estaba segura de que tenía alcohol, pero parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para emborracharme.**

**Otra camarera apareció con una bandeja de alimentos.**

– Típico que va a comer – Dijo Jill riendo.

– De hecho, ya les dije que hay ciertas cosas que no como – Rose sonrió.

**Miré y prácticamente no reconocí nada. Había algo que se parecía mucho a las setas rellenas con queso y algo que parecía también pasteles de carne o embutidos. Como una buena carnívora, cogí una, pensando que no podría ser tan malo.**

– ¿Carnívora? – Todos se rieron – No será omnívora

Rose fulmino a Christian con la mirada.

– Era carne – Dijo Rose con una mueca asqueada – De cierto modo lo era

"**Es foie gras" dijo Christian. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara que no me gustó.**

– ¿foie gras? – Sydney levanto una ceja.

– Es asqueroso de solo pensar lo que es – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza, mortificada.

**Le miré con cautela. "¿Qué es eso?"**

– Yo también quiero saber – Dijo Syndney.

– Es muy rico – Jill sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"**¿No lo sabes?" Su tono era engreído y por primera vez en su vida, se parecía a alguien de la realeza que compartía sus conocimientos con los subalternos.**

– ¿¡PARECERME A ELLOS!? – Christian gritó alterado.

– Rose todos saben lo que es – Dije ignorando a Christian – No necesariamente tienes que ser de la realeza para conocerlo

– Es cierto – Abe asintió.

– Pues yo no lo sabía y ahora me arrepiento de saberlo – Dijo Rose.

**Se rió. "Pruébalo y descúbrelo."**

– Habría vomitado allí mismo en el agua – Dijo Rose y todos hicimos una mueca de asco.

**Lissa suspiró exasperada. "Es hígado de pato."**

Sydney abrió los ojos y la boca para poder decir algo, pero Adrian la detuvo.

– No es tan malo como parece. Rose tiene un estómago sensible y eso es todo – Dijo Adrian como si supiera que iba a decir ella – Deberías probarlo

– Para alguien que no come demasiado es posible que lo devuelva – Musito Rose.

– Mi estómago no es como el tuyo – Dijo Sydney, lo considero – No tanto

**Lo regresé a la bandeja. La camarera continuó, y Christian se rió. Miré para él. Mientras tanto, Mason estaba todavía ocupado con la cuestión de que sí era buena idea que los novatos fuesen a la batalla antes de la graduación.**

– Son letales. Tú mataste a muchos en Rusia – Dijo Karolina sonriendo – Según tenemos entendido y aún no estabas graduada

– Sí, pero el grupo aquel – Apuntó a Mia, Eddie y Christian – No tenían ni la menor idea de cómo son los Strigoi y yo tampoco. Demonios, si hubieran leído el primer libro con nosotros habrían sabido como un Strigoi me molió los huesos

– Hey yo… – Intento decir Christian.

– Ay vamos Sparky. Después de enterarte de que iba a buscar a esos tres descerebrados quisiste venir y cuando te enteraste de que "no había" Strigoi fuiste el primero en querer explorar el lugar – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Yo siempre pensé que tú habías ido con ellos – Dijo Adrian – Porque querías y no a buscarlos

– No – Rose se cruzó de brazos. Yo sonreí. No conocía los detalles porque ella no quería hablar de eso, solo sabía que le dijo algo a Mason y cuando supo que se fue ella fue tras él para evitar que hiciera una locura… y fueron secuestrados antes de volver… Solo sé las cosas generales, no con lujo y detalle porque ella se niega a contárselo a alguien, por dolor al recuerdo más que por evitarnos algo nosotros – Esa fue la primera vez en la que me convertí en la voz de la razón – Parecía aterrada, pero fingiendo – Dios, ahí sí fue cuando el infierno se congelaba

Nos reímos un poco.

"**¿Qué más vamos a hacer?" Él preguntó indignado. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Todo lo que haces es dar vueltas corriendo con Belikov todas las mañanas. ¿Qué está haciendo eso por ti? ¿Por los Moroi?"**

– Me salvó la vida en muchas ocasiones – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Aún hay que perfeccionar unas cosas – Dimitri sonrió

– ¡Sí! – Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja – Como el aterrizaje, si sabes a que me refiero. Eso nunca lo practicamos

– No pensé que iba a ser necesario – Se rió.

– Me torcí el pie en dos ocasiones y sin duda eso casi me cuesta la vida en una ocasión – Dijo Rose suspirando, con una sonrisa, pero en el rostro de Dimitri había un deje de culpa – Hey, ahora podríamos practicar saltando desde un árbol

Dimitri se rió. Miró el libro y luego sonrió con sorpresa, besando a Rose y susurrándole algo al oído.

**¿Qué estaba haciendo por mí? Estaba haciendo que mi corazón latiese mucho más fuerte y que mi mente tuviese pensamientos indecentes.**

Nos reímos en la sala mientras Rose se sonrojaba un poco. Para intentar distraer la vergüenza, de lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo el teléfono y marco unos números.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté riendo.

– Ordenar pizza. Si van a saber todos mis secretos entonces es mejor que tenga algo de comida decente frente a mí – Dijo ella sin mirarnos.

– Decente – Bufé riendo.

– Así que pequeña dhampir, ¿qué pensamientos indecentes? Obviamente cuando ustedes dos están en la cama, pero hablando enserio, con lujo y detalle – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Eres un pervertido – Le gruñó Rose.

– Definitivamente yo no quiero saber – Viktoria sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Tus pensamientos indecentes se relacionan con el collar y el encantamiento de lujuria? – Preguntó Dimitri mirando a Rose intrigado. Ella fingió pensarlo, pero basta ver la sonrisa para saber que era así, además de posibles otras cosas.

– No actúes como si yo soy la única que pensaba en esa noche – Dijo ella riendo – Recuerdo claramente lo que me dijiste

Dimitri se rió ligeramente y volvió al libro.

"**Nosotros no estamos listos" dije en cambio.**

"**Solo disponemos de 6 meses más" se inmiscuyó Eddie.**

– Siendo sincera Eddie no pensaba que tuviéramos oportunidad – Dijo Rose – Piensa, yo no tenía entrenamiento de dos años y un Strigoi casi me mata

– Ya pero… – Intento defenderse Eddie, por lo visto, aún después de todo lo sucedido él pensaba que podían tener una pequeña oportunidad de haberlo matado.

– Y había estado entrenando con Dimitri – Dijo Rose – Había logrado alcanzarlos a todos en pocos meses

– ¿Entonces como mataste a los dos Strigoi? – Jill la miró intrigada. Hice una mueca. Rose sacudió la cabeza.

– Dejemos que el libro nos cuente, porque sé que eso va a aparecer – Sonrió tranquila.

**Mason hizo un gesto con la cabeza en apoyo. "Sí. ¿Cuánto más podemos aprender?"**

– Nunca pensé sonar como la voz de la razón – Rose gimió.

"**Mucho" le dije, pensando en lo mucho que había aprendido en los entrenamientos con Dimitri. Terminé mi bebida. "¿Y eso a donde nos llevaría? Digamos que terminamos seis meses de formación, y que nos envíen a una misión. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué decían que acabemos un año antes? ¿O en nuestro primer año?"**

– Apenas pudimos con los psi-hounds – Dije preocupada – No creo que un Strigoi haya sido mejor entonces

– Logramos escapar de allí – Christian sonrió.

– No todos – Dijo Eddie secamente.

El silencio se formo y pude notar expresiones incomodas y confundidas: las Belikova. Dimitri dudo unos segundos y para romper el silencio leyó el libro nuevamente.

**Se rió. "No tengo miedo de luchar. Podría haber terminado con un Strigoi cuando estaba en segundo año."**

– Sí porque eso fue lo que lo salvo de no morir – Soltó secamente Eddie. Observé a Rose preocupada y me di cuenta de que su mirada no dejaba pista alguna de que estuviera pensando o sintiendo algo. Simplemente se encontrar allí con una expresión dura de seriedad mirando un lugar x en la habitación.

"**Sí" le dije secamente. "Como cuando estábamos esquiando"**

– Eso fue cruel – Dijo Mia rompiendo un silencio algo incomodo.

– Se lo merecía – Dijo Christian – Si no podía esquiar no puede matar

– Mira quien hablo – Se burló Rose.

– Puedo matar a un Strigoi sin necesidad de una estaca – Dijo Christian – De hecho lo haría mejor que tú

– Sigue soñando moroi. En la vida lograras matar a un Strigoi – Contradijo Rose.

Christian abrió la boca y enseguida entraron a una pelea. Me cubrí la cara con una mano, ya exasperada de sus peleas y la quite cuando alguien me toco suavemente el hombro con un dedo.

– ¿Siempre pelean así? – Preguntó Sonja mirándome intrigada.

– Día y noche – Dije cansada – No lo admiten pero son tal para cual

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Sonya causando que Rose y Christian dejaran de pelear. Lo peor de todo es que estábamos sentados en el mismo sofá y ellos se mataban con la mirada.

**La cara de Mason, que ya estaba roja por el calor, se volvió aún más roja. Me arrepentí de inmediato de mis palabras, especialmente cuando Christian comenzó a reírse.**

– En mi defensa tenía razones suficiente para reírme – Dijo Christian alzando las manos. Rodé los ojos.

"**Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que me pusiera de acuerdo contigo, Rose. Pero, lamentablemente, estoy de acuerdo."**

– Yo tampoco lo esperaba – Dijimos Rose y yo al unísono. Yo sorprendida y ella lamentándolo.

**La camarera regresó de nuevo y Christian y yo cogimos nuevas bebidas. "Los Morois tienen que comenzar a ayudar a defenderse a sí mismos."**

– No de la forma en que tú dices – Dijo Rose seria – Mierda ahora me arrepiento de haberles dicho todo eso

– La magia es una buena arma – Dijo Mia sonriendo – Tienes que admitirlo. Te salvo la vida en Spokane

La mirada de Rose paso a la ventana, pensativa. Respiró hondo y luego asintió coincidiendo con Mia. Se puso en pie cuando golpearon la puerta y saco su billetera. Pasaron unos segundos y luego se acerco a nosotros con dos cajas de pizzas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sin plato? – Se burlo Eddie. Rose se encogió de hombros y tomo un trozo despreocupada.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió Dimitri. Yo también la mire inquisitiva. Rose miraba el trozo de pizza, fijamente pensativa. Cuando pasaron unos segundos nos miró sonriendo.

– Nope – Dijo divertida, le dio una mascada y luego miró a Dimitri – Adelante camarada

"**¿Con magia?" Preguntó Mia de repente.**

– ¡Sí! – Dijimos los Moroi en la sala.

Rose bufó riendo.

– Sí – Soltó con una sonrisa socarrona, obviamente en desacuerdo.

– Somos buenos – Dijo Christian.

– Te diré que – Dijo Rose.

– Ay no – Temí.

– Si logras vencerme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con una estaca y además tu magia entonces yo aceptare que los Moroi están capacitados para entrar en peleas vampíricas – Dios. Se notaba tan confiada de que no la iban a vencer que temí.

– ¿Y si no? – Christian preguntó interesado.

– Aceptaras que tengo razón y que aún les falta centenares de años para poder siguiera llegarle a los talones a los Strigoi – Dijo Rose – O Dhampirs

Christian sonrió – Acepto – Estiró la mano.

Rose la miró – No me des la mano si lo que vas a admitir va a ser una mentira o un comentario sarcástico. Yo quiero que lo que vas a decir va a ser verdad y crees en las palabras, no solo las dirás por decir

Me sorprendió un poco la seriedad de Rose, note a Christian dudar, obviamente pensaba en decirlas por decir hasta que Rose hablo. Entonces retiró la mano.

– Eso pensé – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Entonces tú también – Volvió a tirar la mano al centro. Rose asintió y la estrecho.

– Haces un pacto con el diablo – Se rió Eddie.

Nos causo gracia, pero tanto Christian como Rose parecían pensativos.

**Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había llegado aquí. El silencio la encontró. Creo que Eddie y Mason no respondieron porque no sabían nada acerca de la los combates con magia. **

– Claro que no – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Lissa, Christian y yo sabíamos –y estábamos intentando hacer que no lo sabíamos.**

– Idiotas – Bufó Mia.

**Una pequeña esperanza brillaba en sus ojos, y solo podía imaginar por lo que ella estaba pasando. Se despertó para encontrar que su madre había muerto, para después de ser sometida a horas y horas de políticas irritantes y estrategias de batalla. El hecho de que estuviese aquí sentada semicompuesta parecía un milagro.**

– Gracias – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

Rose sonrió.

**Supongo que la gente que en realidad gusta de su madre no son capaces de funcionar en este tipo de situaciones.**

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué no la quería? – Mia desafió a Rose, bastante enojada.

– No – Rose frunció el ceño defendiéndose – Solo… vale yo no tuve la misma suerte que la tuya o la de todos en esta maldita casa. Probablemente me habría dado igual si hubiera sido mi madre entonces

– ¿Enserio? – Ella la miró sorprendida.

– Antes – Aclaró Rose. Hubo un silencio incomodo y ella prácticamente exigió la lectura.

**Cuando parecía que nadie más iba a responder a lo que dijo ella, finalmente dije:**

"**Supongo que sí. Pero… No sé mucho sobre eso."**

– Técnicamente no era mentira – Dije asintiendo – No sabías

– Yep – Dijo ella despreocupada.

**Terminé el resto de mi bebida y cerré los ojos, esperando a que alguien siguiese con la conversación. No continuó. Mia parecía decepcionada, pero no dijo nada cuando Mason volvió a la discusión de los Strigoi.**

– ¿Cuándo van a pelear? – Preguntó Adrian – Haré las apuestas

Miré a Rose intrigada. Su mirada estaba puesta en Dimitri, se susurraban cosas, ajenos a la pregunta de Adrian. Le di un manotazo en el brazo y ella pegó un salto confundida.

– ¿Ah? –

– Presta atención – Dije rodando los ojos – ¿Cuándo van a pelear?

– El siguiente fin de semana – Dijo rápidamente y volvió a susurrarse algo con Dimitri quien no parecía muy feliz.

Intencionalmente me acerque a Rose, cargando mi peso sobre su espalda apoyando una mano en su brazo y mi mentón en su hombro. Ella me miró, pero no me regaño y siguió con la conversación. Por lo visto hablaban sobre el ataque en Spokane y la forma en como Mia había usado el agua para ayudar a Rose y Christian el fuego para liberarlos.

– Yo solo digo que eso fue una distracción – Musito Rose.

– Te ayudaron a salir – Me metí en la conversación, también en un susurro.

– Es verdad. Tienes que darles algo de crédito por aquello – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo. Rose resopló.

– No pensabas así antes. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – Pregunté intrigada. Ella llevo la mirada a un punto x, claramente pensando o quizás recordando.

– La experiencia – Dijo sin mirarme – Sigamos con la lectura

Me quite de encima y me recargue con Christian. Dimitri volvió a la lectura.

**Cogí una tercera bebida y me hundí en el agua todo lo posible. Esta bebida era diferente, parecía chocolate y tenía como una crema por encima. La probé, y sentí un poco del sabor del alcohol. Aún así, supone que el alcohol probablemente lo diluiría.**

– Rose por cuanto tomaste no me sorprende como terminaste – Adrian se rió.

– No fue para… ¿me llamaste Rose? – Ella lo miró desconcertada. Adrian se encogió de hombros despreocupado – Eso es nuevo. A lo que iba. No fue para tanto. Tal vez si estaba un poquito mareada, lo admito, pero no fue tanto

**Cuando estaba lista para tomar la cuarta copa, no vi a la camarera por ningún lado. Mason me parecía muy, muy lindo de repente.**

– ¿Qué te fumaste? – Se rió Christian.

Rose sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. No pude evitar reírme también ya que eso no era algo normal, mucho menos en ella.

– Mucho trago Rose – Se rió Mia.

**Me hubiera gustado su atención romántica, pero todavía estaba hablando de los Strigoi y la logística de hacer un ataque en la mitad del día.**

– Un ataque de día nos daría ventaja – Dijo Eddie.

– Yo no me confiaría – Dijo Christian – Recuerda que estuvimos atrapados de día y ellos aún así no tuvieron problemas con nosotros sino fue hasta que logramos salir de allí

Eddie considero y asintió.

**Mia y Eddie estaban de acuerdo con él, ambos entusiasmados, y tuve la impresión de que si él decidía ir a cazar Strigoi ahora, ambos lo seguirían.**

– ¿Por qué no me equivoque? – Preguntó Rose – ¿Por qué nunca me escuchan?

Mia y Eddie se sonrojaron avergonzados.

**Christian participaba en la conversación, pero era más la reproducción del abogado del diablo.**

– Otra cosa que tienen en común – Dijo Syndey apuntando a Rose y a Christian.

– ¿De que hablas? – Pregunté intrigada. Vi a Rose haciéndole muecas Sydney para que no dijera nada y luego se golpeó el rostro cuando ella no le hizo caso.

– Rose también fue el abogado del diablo –

– Sigo confundida – Mia frunció el ceño.

– Sydney – Rose espetó. Sydney le sonrió burlona.

– Vamos, ese día que nos conocimos sonaba que defendías al diablo – Dijo riendo.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y Rose gruñó.

– Camarada… – Dijo.

– Ya sé – Dimitri asintió leyendo nuevamente.

**Típico. Él creía que el ataque necesitaría tanto de guardianes como de los Moroi, como dijo Tasha.**

– Idea de Tasha o no, es verdad – Dijo Abe.

– Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de mover un dedo para mancharte las manos – Rose rodó los ojos – Dudo que algún día te veré en una pelea

**Mason, Mia y Eddie discutían que si los Moroi no estaban dispuestos, los guardianes deberían hacerse cargo.**

**Confieso que su entusiasmo era contagioso.**

– ¡Confesión Hathaway! – Gritaron Eddie, Adrian y Christian al unísono con una sonrisa pasmada en los labios.

– ¡NO ESTAMOS JUGANDO A ESO! – Rose grito alterada. Los tres se rieron burlonamente y ella gruñó – ¡Los odio!

– Sabemos que nos amas – Dijo Eddie riendo aún.

Yo me reí un poco, sabiendo que ellos solo la estaban molestando.

**Medio me gustaba la idea de atacar a los Strigoi.**

– ¿Cuándo tendré una verdadera respuesta a mi anterior pregunta? – La miré intrigada.

– Nunca – Dijo despreocupada. Rodé los ojos y le di un suave golpe en las costillas. Ella fingió que dolía y luego se rió.

**Pero en el ataque a los Badica y a los Drozdov, todos los guardianes habían sido asesinados.**

– Diablos, eso impidió que seas como nosotros queremos que seas – Dijo Christian – Apuesto a que si nunca hubieras sabido de eso habrías sido la primera en ir a cazar Strigoi

Rose pensó – Es posible, pero yo tenía más experiencia que todos ustedes juntos

**Había que admitir que los Strigoi se habían organizado en grupos y habían tenido ayuda, pero todo lo que decían era que debíamos ser extremadamente cuidadosos.**

– Eso salvaría muchas vidas – Dije sonriendo con tristeza por la muerte de Mason.

**Dejando de lado el cariño, no quería seguir oyendo a Mason hablando sobre habilidades de combate. Quería otra bebida.**

– Otra bebida te habría matado – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No es verdad – Rose contradijo.

**Me levanté y fui hasta el borde de la piscina.**

– ¿Tú no diste tu opinión? – Preguntó Karolina intrigada.

– Yo no quería entrar en una conversación como esa – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Y aún no sabemos que pensabas – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Eso es porque a ella se le paso la mano en el alcohol – Dije riendo mientras la apuntaba con el pulgar. Para mi sorpresa Rose se rió en lugar de excusarse o defenderse con alguna mentira.

**Para mi sorpresa, el mundo empezó a girar.**

– Ah duh el mundo gira Rose, solo que no lo sientes – Dijo Adrian con un tono sabiendo. Rose le dio una mala mirada – Y si lo sientes es porque estas…

– No lo digas – Advirtió.

Adrian guardo silencio, creo que algo atemorizado.

**Esto había sucedido antes, cuando había salido del baño demasiado rápido, pero cuando el mundo no dejó de girar, me di cuenta de que las bebidas eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba.**

– No sentías el sabor a alcohol, pero si eran fuertes – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

**También decidí que el 4° no era una buena idea,**

– Es lo que hemos estado diciendo – Dije riendo.

Rose rodó los ojos – En mi defensa… ¡Estamos leyendo un libro así que lo digas ahora no cambia el pasado!

En lugar de sentirme mal por su grito me reí divertida por su actitud.

**pero no quería volver y decirles a todos lo borracha que estaba.**

– No hacía falta – Se burló Eddie.

**Me fui hasta el cuarto más alejado donde había visto a la camarera desaparecer.**

– Algunos no aprenden – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Lo dices por experiencia – Rose se burló. Adrian le frunció el ceño ofendido, pero se rió.

**Mientras caminaba, prestaba una atención al suelo resbaladizo, imaginaba que caer en una de las piscinas y romperme la cabeza, me costaría puntos en la escala de estilo.**

– ¿Enserio? ¿Es lo único que te preocupa? – Me reí – Lo único que te costaría serían unos puntos en la cabeza por la herida que llegarías a tener

Rose se encogió de hombros – Sabes que eso es lo de menos

Sacudí la cabeza riendo ligeramente.

**Prestaba tanta atención a mis pies y al no tambalearme, que choqué con alguien. A mi crédito, fue culpa suya, él se había apoyado en mí.**

– Si claro – Dijimos todos en la sala, con sarcasmo. Rose rodó los ojos.

– Era la verdad – Gimió.

"**Oye, cuidado" le dije, estabilizándome.**

**Pero él no me prestó atención. Sus ojos estaban puesto en otro chico, un tipo al que le sangraba la nariz.**

– Y por una vez tú no eras la culpable – Mia se rió.

– Síp – Rose asintió – No fue mi culpa

– Sin embargo ya estabas metiendo tus narices en la pelea – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– ¿Qué, eso no es verdad? – Rose se defendió.

**Acababa de meterme en medio de una pelea.**

Dimitri sonrió triunfante y Rose hizo una mueca.

Suspiró.

– Técnicamente no fue mi culpa – Aclaró.

Nos reímos.

– ¿Quién sigue? – Preguntó Dimitri sonriendo.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y luego a Rose.

– Ella – Dijimos al unisonó.

– No – Rose gimió – Yo no quiero leer, si quieres el siguiente, pero no ahora…

Rodé los ojos.

– Yo. ¿Puedo? – Viktoria salto entusiasmada. Nos miramos entre nosotros y asentimos. Ella sonrió tomando el libro.

– No es irónico que alguien que sabe de la historia, a medias, porque no estaba desde el principio, quiera leer – Rose pensó un poco.

– No, cierra tu boca – Dije antes de recibir un almohadazo.

Rose me sonrió divertida y yo rodé los ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Tengo buenas noticias, viernes feriado por semana santa así que podré actualizar el fds sin problemas (y dormirme tarde y hasta tarde... espero) Como sea, espero que esté capítulo le haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

~ Comentarios:

- zombiepeace: Me alegra que te guste, y yo también espero no dejarlo a la mitad porque no me gusta mucho tampoco, aunque ya tengo unas historias a la mitad :S

- Leinaris: Rose para presidenta wuaksjaskjaskjask pero de hecho ella no lo dijo, fue Lissa... de todos modos igual ha sido divertido.

- Mariale Olivares: ¡Sí! Las tres Belivoka

- lezly66: ¿Por qué una universidad? Pronto lo sabrán... creo wuaksjaskjska

Y bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	15. Leyendo el capítulo 14

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 14:

.: Dimitri :.

Justo cuando Vika estaba por comenzar a leer escuchamos un llanto y eso había alarmado a Sonja. Ahora yo salía del baño con un botiquín de emergencias, preocupado mientras mi hermana intentaba calmar los llantos de su hija.

– Ten – Dije colocándolo en la mesa – Hay algodón y desinfectante

– Gracias – Dijo ella tomando un poco. Lentamente paso el algodón por la barbilla de Nadenka

La pequeña tenía apenas un año y era normal que comenzara a caminar o gatear por toda la casa siendo llamada la atención por los objetos brillantes o en movimiento. Cuando nadie la estaba mirando ella había estado gateando en mi habitación y la de Rose hasta que se golpeó con algo y se provoco un pequeño corte.

– Nunca pensé que algún día necesitaría una casa a prueba de bebés – Dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación con algo en la mano. Miré el objeto en sus manos y ella me lo enseño, parecía ser un plástico – No es nada grave, creo

– ¿De dónde salió eso? – Pregunté tomando el plástico, teñido de rojo.

– No tengo ni idea – Respondió automáticamente Rose. La miré de reojo.

– ¿Rompiste algo? –

– ¿Crees eso? –

– Sí – Ella parpadeó.

– ¡Vale! Pero fue un accidente. Te juró que limpié todos los trozos – Me pasé una mano por el rostro – No sabía que quedaba otros

– ¿Qué rompiste? – Preguntó Vika apareciendo de la nada.

Rose la miró y luego me miró a mí – No me mires así. Ya te dije que barrí y ordene todo. Te juró que no sé donde estaba ese plástico, estás exagerando todo como de costumbre

– Por este plástico ella se lastimo – Dije molesto – Te pedí que revisaras todo para que no hubiera nada desordenado y por ende nada con que hacerse daño

– Parejita, no hay tiempo de peleas – Lissa salió al rescate de Rose, o quizás del mío porque la mirada matadora de Rose decía claro que era capaz de gritar en medio de la sala. La tomo del brazo y la arrastro lejos.

Miré a mi sobrina, que estaba más tranquila y con una pequeña venda en la barbilla. Sonja la tomo en brazos y me sonrió.

– Realmente no fue nada – Sonrió Sonja. Me pase una mano por el rostro antes de volver a sentarme. Rose, que seguía molesta, se cambio de asiento lejos de mí. Lissa estaba con ella, casi como si ella la hubiera obligado a sentarse lejos de mí solo por seguridad o algo.

– Bien, yo leeré – Dijo Vika – ¿Tengo que parar en cada oración para que la puedan comentar?

– No – Dijo Christian – Solo en las que parecen comprometedora

– Bien – Dijo Vika asintiendo – Capítulo 14

**Dos chicos que no había visto nunca se estaban golpeando.**

– ¿Sigo? – Preguntó insegura.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo. Miré a Rose y ella no me miraba, solo miraba a mi hermana con el libro en sus manos.

**Parecían tener unos 20 años, pero ninguno de ellos notó mi presencia.**

– ¡Ignorada! – Dijo rápidamente Adrian, antes de que Vika pudiera seguir y sin duda ella no lo esperaba dado que se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

– Eso es nuevo. Ella odia ser ignorada – Christian se burló. Rose lo calló con un golpe provocado por un cojín aventado.

**El que se había chocado conmigo, empujó al otro con fuerza, obligándolo a retroceder.**

– Les dije que no estaba yo en la pelea – Dijo Rose sonriendo un poco.

– Aún – Dijo Adrian.

"**¡Tienes miedo!" Decía el chico que estaba cerca de mí. **

Se detuvo y nos miró confundida, asentí para que siguiera.

**Usaba un bañador verde, y la parte de atrás de su pelo estaba mojado. "Tienes miedo. Solo quieres quedarte en tu mansión y dejar que los guardianes hagan el trabajo sucio. ¿Qué harás cuando todos estén muertos? ¿Quién te protegerá entonces?**

Mire a Vika interesado. Quizá que los Moroi aprendan a defenderse y pelear contra Strigoi no es nada malo porque, según lo que acababa de escuchar, era necesario. ¿Qué sucederá cuando nosotros estemos muertos? Estoy seguro de que en mi caso no hay problemas, Christian aprenderá a defenderse y sin duda será bastante bueno, no al nivel de un dhampir pero si cada vez que esté en peligro se defendería.

**El otro chico se limpió la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano, hasta que de pronto reconocí sus mechas rubias. Era el Moroi de la realeza que le había gritado a Tasha que ella quería liderar a los Moroi en la batalla. Lo había llamado Andrew.**

– Es un cobarde – Karolina hizo una mueca.

**Él trató de golpear a su oponente pero falló, su técnica era un desastre.**

– Y es por eso que ustedes no pelean – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Entonces empezó a decir: "Esa es la forma más segura. Sigue a esa amante de los Strigoi y acabaremos muertos. Está intentando acabar con nosotros"**

– Por favor, ella solo quería ayudar – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Es verdad – Asintió Christian.

"**¡Está intentando salvarnos!"**

– ¡Sí! – Mia y Christian levantaron el puño con firmeza. Rodé los ojos divertido y luego le sonreía Rose, pero mi sonrisa cayó. No podía creer que estuviera molesta conmigo. Entiendo, estuvo mal enojarme con ella por lo sucedido y sin duda también compartía la culpa por no darme cuenta, pero… Diablos, era mi pequeña sobrina la que salió lastimada.

"**Está intentando que usemos magia negra"**

– Magia negra – Bufó Christian – Eso es una locura. En caso de que sea así, se llamaría magia negra si se usa para matar inocentes

– Bien dicho Sparky – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**La amante de Strigoi tenía que ser Tasha. El chico que no era de la realeza, fue la primera persona que no era de mi círculo que yo escuche hablar a favor de ella.**

– Seguramente lo decía por no ser real. Los reales no tienen demasiados dhampirs para protegerlos – Adrian rodó los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño.

– Yo sí – Abe hablo.

– Pero tú eres tú – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Me pregunté cuantos más estaba de su lado.**

– Muchos – Cantó Rose emocionada.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos, sobre todo por la emoción dibujada en su rostro y eso fue extraño.

– Pensé que estabas en contra – Dijo Lissa sorprendida.

– Sí, pero… – Dibujo una sonrisa – Hay Moroi… por más estúpidos que sean, como ustedes, que son agradables. Saben cuando la víctima tiene que aprender a defenderse

Sonreí con orgullo al verla hablando así. Sin duda ellos necesitan defenderse, pero no era para ir a meterse a peleas en las cuales no ganarían.

**Andrew fue golpeado de nuevo, y mis instintos –o tal vez el golpe- me hizo entrar en acción.**

– Golpe – Dijeron Eddie, Adrian y Christian.

– Instintos – Lissa los regaño dejando claro que fue eso.

– Fue el golpe – Dijo Christian.

– Su instinto – Dijo con firmeza ella.

Rodé los ojos.

**Me sorprendí colocándome otra vez entre ellos, todavía estaba mareada y un poco inestable, si no hubiera estado tan cerca, probablemente me hubiese caído. Ellos se sorprendieron con mi presencia.**

– Claro porque eres alguien que andaba metiendo las narices donde no debería – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

Rose bufó – Técnicamente choco conmigo así que no metí mi nariz

**Andrew me grito "fuera de aquí"**

– Oh… esto va a estar bueno – Eddie se frotó las manos.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Vika confundida.

Todos la miramos confundidos, más bien perplejos.

– ¿Si conocen a Rose, verdad? – Preguntó Christian con cautela.

– Una chica amable y dulce – Dijo Sonja confundida.

– Ay gracias. ¿Lo ves Chris? Todos piensan que soy un amor – Dijo Rose conmovida, falsamente.

– Ella me rompió la nariz – Dijo Mia provocando a Rose y chocando los cinco con Christian. Rose gruñó molesta.

– No pudieron dejarme disfrutar un solo segundo. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No le metas ideas extrañas en la cabeza – Dijo Rose.

– No son ideas extrañas. Son la verdad – Me reí.

– Bien señoritas, llegó la hora de que conozcan el verdadero lado de Rose Hathaway – Dijo Adrian sonriendo con malicia – Las dejará boquiabiertas y todas esas ideas de la chica dulce se perderán

– Tampoco tan dulce – Dijo Vika rápidamente – Es una asesina de vampiros no-muertos

– Es cierto. ¿Cómo una chica bella puede ser tan letal? – Preguntó Christian.

– ¿Dices que soy hermosa? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa descarada. Le fruncí el ceño. Christian levanto las manos y sonrió.

– También dije que eres letal –

– Sí, pero eso no importa – Rose sonrió despreocupada – Viktoria sigue

**En ese momento pensé, que siendo chicos, eran más altos y más pesados que yo, pero yo era más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos.**

– Sin lugar a dudas – Dijimos todos.

– Sin embargo… – Sonreí – Estabas borracha y apenas te mantenías en pie

Ella no me sonrió ni bromeo, nada, simplemente me ignoro. Resoplé.

**Esperando poder aprovecharme de eso, los agarré por el brazo y lo acerqué a mí, y entonces los empujé a toda fuerza que pude.**

– Eso pasa cuando te metes con ella… de hecho, eso es en el mejor de los casos porque en el peor terminas en la enfermería – Christian, disimuladamente, toco la palma de su mano izquierda con el dedo índice derecho apuntando a Mia.

– Te he visto Christian – Dijo Mia. Nos reímos.

**Se tambalearon, ya que no esperaban mi fuerza y yo también.**

– De acuerdo, eso es nuevo – Lissa le sonrió.

– Tome mucho – Gimió Rose.

**El que no era de sangre real, me fulminó con la mirada, y dio un paso en mi dirección. Contaba que fuese uno de esos chicos chapados a la antigua, que nunca golpearía a una mujer.**

– Aún así le habrías ganado – Jill sonrió.

– En aquel estado lo dudaba mucho – Dijo Rose riendo.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Exclamo. Varias personas se habían reunido y nos estaban rodeando viendo con emoción.**

– Una pelea en la cual Rose está metida siempre es algo emocionante para ver – Admitió Christian, con un brillo de emoción en el rostro.

**Le devolví la mirada furiosa. "Estoy intentando impedir que seáis más idiotas de lo que ya sois. ¿Quieres ayudar? ¡Dejad de pelear entre sí! Arrancándoos la cabeza mutuamente no va ayudar a los Moroi a menos que estés intentando eliminar la estupidez de tus genes."**

– Ok… ahora conozco un poco sobre el nombrado temperamento de Rose del que tanto habla Dimka – Dijo Vika riendo. Yo la miré divertido, Rose molesta, pero no le dijo nada.

**Señale a Andrew. "Tasha Ozera no está tratando de matarnos. Ella está intentando que dejéis de ser víctimas" **

– ¿Te gusta esa palabra? – Preguntó Adrian con cierto deje de dolor en la mirada. Rose se removió en su asiento incomoda al igual que Sydney.

– Yo solo decía la verdad – Dijo Rose suavemente – No eras… muy diferente de ellos

Adrian medito un poco y luego suspiro pesadamente, mirando a Sydney – Bien, ambas tienen razón. Sin duda. Pero yo he cambiado

– Nadie ha dicho que no – Dijo Sydney.

– ¿Lo llamaste víctima? – Preguntó Rose intrigada.

– Sí – Dijo Sydney – Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo patético que era

– Y uno esperaría que hubiera sido después de que yo se lo dijera – Dijo Rose suspirando. Sydney sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla y Adrian sonrió.

**Me giré hacia el otro chico. "Y sobre ti, tienes un largo camino a seguir si piensas que esta es la forma de hacerte escuchar. La magia –especialmente la ofensiva- requiere una gran cantidad de auto-control y, hasta ahora, no me has impresionado con el tuyo. Tengo más que tú, y si me conocieras, sabrías lo casi imposible que es eso."**

– Sin duda dice la verdad – Todos se rieron.

– Yo puedo corroborar eso – Dije riendo. Rose me miró, con una ligera sonrisa, pero poco después volvió a ignorarme al darse cuenta de ello.

**Los dos chicos me miraban, sorprendidos.**

– No todos los días un dhampir viene y dice tus verdades a la cara – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– ¿De qué hablas? Ella es franca – Dijo Christian – Siempre

– Sí, eso es verdad, pero también… – Adrian sonrió – Tiene sus momentos de debilidad

– ¿Cómo cuándo? – Pregunté intrigado.

Adrian estuvo a punto de responder cuando Rose, con un tono serio, le pidió a Viktoria seguir.

**Aparentemente, era más eficaz que provocativa.**

– Eso si es nuevo – Lissa se rió, abrazándola – ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser así?

– Nunca – Dijo Rose divertida.

La miré con una sonrisa y cuando su mirada cruzó con la mía su sonrisa se desvaneció. Fruncí el ceño sin entender porque seguía enojada conmigo, ¿qué pudo ser tan malo? Entonces, cuando vi que Lissa se estremecía un poco, capte el problema.

– Tienes oscuridad rodeándote – Dije.

Lissa hizo una mueca. Por esa razón había alejado a Rose de mí y por esa razón estaba tan enojada conmigo. La oscuridad.

– ¿Oscuridad? – Preguntó Karolina confundida.

– Yo le he dicho que no la absorba y no lo ha hecho. Su pequeña pelea hizo que apareciera sola – Dijo Lissa mirándome – Solo… deja que se calme

– No soy un animal rabioso – Bufó Rose. Seguro que estaba muy consciente la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

– ¿Por qué no encantamos un objeto y logramos que se calme? – Preguntó Sonya inspeccionando la casa en busca de un objeto de plata, sonrió al ver que Mia tenía puesto un anillo en su dedo pulgar – ¿Me lo permites?

– Uhm sí – Dijo ella entregándole el anillo. Sonya lo tomo con ambas manos y lo encerró entre ellas. Poco sonrió y aunque yo no vi ningún cambió pude notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Lissa.

– No te lo quites – Dijo Sonya – Hasta que la magia se agote

– Entonces me quedaré sin anillo – Mia suspiró – Bien, si eso ayuda a que su mal humor se vaya

– Eso explica porque has estado de tan terrible humor – Bufó en burla Christian.

– Porque tú me enfermas – Ella se puso el anillo y de a poco abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se veía como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado, poco a poco paso la vista por la habitación y luego me miró a mí – Oh mi Dios. Yo deberás lo siento – Dijo automáticamente, sonreí – No debí tratarte a ti y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto

– Por lo visto está funcionando – Dijo Christian. Lissa se rió acercándose a pel y sentándose a su lado así como Rose se acercaba a mí.

– No te preocupes – Le susurré.

– Mi vida no puede ser peor – Susurró ella, me miró de reojo – Deberás que lo siento, por todo. Por el plástico, romper el objeto, ignorarte… realmente lo siento

En lugar de responder sonreí y la besé en la frente. La abracé con cuidado y le indique a Viktoria seguir, pese a que estaba realmente confundida, como mis demás hermanas, siguió con la lectura como si nada hubiera sucedido.

**Bueno, al menos durante varios segundos. Porque cuando el efecto de mis palabras paso, volvieron a las mismas.**

– Hombres – dijeron las chicas con un suspiró.

– Siempre queriendo arreglar todo como neandertales – Dijo Sydney sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me reí ligeramente.

– Rose es igual – Dijo Eddie defendiéndose.

– Técnicamente soy un dhampir y eso está en mi naturaleza – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Nosotras no somos así – Espetó Karolina.

Rose las miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

– Quizá eso sea algo bueno –

**Recibí un golpe en el fuego cruzado, lo que me empujó lejos, casi cayéndome en el proceso.**

– Oh eso no es bueno – Dijo Jill entre preocupada y emocionada.

**De repente, detrás de mí, Mason llegó en mi defensa.**

– Eso tampoco es bueno – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Por qué? Un héroe que era su novio encima, me parece increíble – Viktoria sonrió.

– Se nota que aún no conoces bien a Rose – Dijeron Christian y Adrian.

**Él golpeó al primer chico que vio –el que no era de la realeza. El chico cayó hacia atrás, cayendo en la piscina, salpicando agua por todo alrededor.**

– Esa pudiste ser tú si no te hubieras topados con ellos – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Todos nos reímos un poco.

Rose sonrió – O tú si sigues molestándome –

**Recordé el miedo a romperme el cráneo, pero un segundo después, se levantó y se limpió el agua de los ojos.**

– Está bien – Dijimos todos en la sala.

**Me agarré del brazo de Mason, intentando calmarlo, pero él se soltó y se fue a por Andrew.**

– Bien, sin duda tú tienes mejor auto-control que ellos tres – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Pero estaba borracha así que es obvio que no se atrevería a pelear contra ellos – Lissa sonrió.

– ¿Me estás defendiendo o atacando? – Rose giró su cabeza a ella confundida.

– Lissa no olvides que ella se enfrento a Belikov sin tener idea de que hacer, sin saber pelear y sobre todo… bajo el efecto de una mordida – Recordó Abe tranquilo – Es obvio que el auto-control no importo entonces. Ella se habría lanzado aún borracha

– ¿De verdad hiciste eso? – Vika abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Sí. Y técnicamente, viejo, yo solo me lancé por Lissa. Los demás me dan igual – Dijo Rose tranquila. La abracé con fuerza.

**Lo empujó con fuerza, enviándolo junto a varios Moroi –amigos de Andrew, sospeché- que parecían estar intentando separar la pelea.**

– Pensé que estaban emocionados por verla – Dijo Janine extrañada – Pero es lo mejor, separarla

**El otro chico salió de la piscina, la ira llenaba su rostro, y se movió en dirección a Andrew. Esta vez, Mason y yo bloqueamos su camino. Él nos miró.**

– Les dije que se metería igual – Dijo Abe.

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**No" le advertí.**

– Yo obedecería si fuera él – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Claro que no. Solo porque te saltas la regla de Rose: golpe a todo aquel que no te obedezca – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

– Ya fui culpada de asesinato una vez, no quiero volver a ser culpada y que encima en esta ocasión sea verdad – Dijo Rose advirtiéndole a Christian detenerse – Aún quedan otros cinco libros por terminar si contamos esté que no hemos terminado así que Christian deja de irritarme o te juro que al diablo con la regla de proteger a los Moroi

– Por suerte para mí tengo un buen dhampir protegiéndome – Me sonrió Christian.

– Como si Dimitri pudiera impedir que mate a un moroi – La frase en sí no tenía nada de malo, de hecho casi parecía graciosa, pero un pequeño puñado de personas presente en la habitación (incluyéndome) sabíamos que había mucha verdad en esa frase. Víctor Dashkov. Yo no pude impedir que ella lo matará y eso era algo que odiaba porque ahora cargaba con esa culpa y sobre todo con el efecto de la locura que surgió después, sin duda haberla calmado fue lo más difícil que hice, hacerla entrar en razón de que no era una asesina sin duda no fue sencillo y creo que solo gracias al collar de Jill, encantado con espíritu, lo logre.

**El chico apretó sus puños y parecía que estaba preparado para intentar derrumbarnos a ambos. Pero éramos intimidadores, y no parecía no tener un montón de amigos, al contrario que Andrew**

– Eso ni siquiera te habría importado. Seguro le habrías partido la cara igual – Dijo Mia con seguridad en sus palabras.

– Oh Dios, ¿le hiciste daño? – Preguntó Karolina perpleja.

– No – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

**-que estaba gritando obscenidades y siendo arrastrado lejos. **

– Tú sabes… es una basura – Dijo Rose mirando a Adrian que soltó una carcajada.

**Con algunas amenazas susurradas, el chico se alejo.**

– Y no les hiciste daño – Dijo Lissa con orgullo – Es mucho mejor así

– Gracias – Dijo Rose con cierto sarcasmo.

Me reí.

**En el momento en que se fue, me giré a Mason. "¿Estás fuera de sí?"**

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó Mikhail.

"**¿Huh?" Preguntó.**

"**¡Metiéndote en medio de la pelea!"**

– Tú estabas allí – Dijo Jill.

– Sí, pero es diferente – Dijo Rose cerrando los ojos.

"**También te metiste" dijo.**

– No es excusa – Cantó Rose – Y es diferente

– ¿Cómo? –

Rose pensó – ¡Él chocó conmigo!

Soltamos una carcajada. Rose gruñó rodando los ojos y yo la atraje a mi pecho riendo.

– ¿Sabes camarada? – Preguntó – Era mejor cuando nadie podía saber mis pensamientos

– No estoy tan seguro, Roza – La besé en la frente – Sabes que lo divertido que es saber que piensas, sobre cada uno de los que esta aquí, sobre nosotros dos…

– Pensé que había quedado bastante claro – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Empecé a discutir, pero me di cuenta de que tenía razón. "Es diferente", murmuré.**

– Nunca pensé que Rose se sentiría como una niña pequeña frente a un chico como Mason – Dijo Christian riendo – Es como se sintiera así solo ocn un regaño de Eddie

– Oye, yo puedo causar ese efecto – Dijo Eddie casi ofendido.

– Ni en tus sueños – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Solo su madre consiguió el efecto – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Sí – Su voz tembló, lo que nos dejo a todos una sensación de que alguien más consiguió el efecto del regaño.

– ¿Dimitri? – Lissa intento adivinar, Rose meneó la cabeza – ¿Quién?'

Se encogió de hombros.

**Ligeramente se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Estás borracha?"**

– ¡Ja! – Dijeron todos en la habitación.

– No – Declaró Rose.

"**No. Por supuesto que no. Estoy intentado impedir que hagas algo estúpido. Solo porque tengas delirios de poder ser capaz de matar a un Strigoi no significa que tengas que golpear a todo el mundo."**

– ¿Sabes? Dicen que los borrachos no pueden mentir – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa – Y te lo digo yo

Rose rodó los ojos.

"**¿Delirios?" Preguntó con rigor.**

**Empecé a sentirme mareada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, empecé a dirigirme a un cuarto, esperando no tropezarme.**

– Sin duda te matarías en ese estado – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

**Pero cuando llegué, vi que era una especie de habitación con postres o con bebidas.**

– Seguro habría atacado los postres si estuviera en un mejor estado – Dijo Sonya riendo ligeramente.

– ¿Ustedes que saben? – Rose se cruzó de brazos indignada. Pase las manos por su cintura y la besé en la mejilla.

**Bueno, al menos, no del tipo que me esperaba. Era una habitación de alimentadores.**

– ¿Alimentadores? – Sydney hizo una mueca de asco.

**Varios humanos estaban sentados en los sofás con Moroi al lado. Incienso de jazmín estaba en el aire. Aturdida, mire con fascinación como un rubio Moroi se inclina hacia el cuello de una bella pelirroja.**

– Ay no puedes estar hablar enserio – Sydney gimió – Tú necesitabas terapia

– Sí – Rose levanto la vista al techo sin mover la cabeza, se notaba despreocupada – Sin embargo… lo juro estaba borracha – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – De lo contrario jamás habría pensado nada de eso

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste? – Lissa la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Se notaba algo avergonzada.

– Vika, sigue leyendo – Dije sonriendo.

**Como modelos o actrices. Solo lo mejor para la realeza.**

– Gracias – Dijeron Adrian y Christian, por extraño que parezca de éste último.

**El chico bebió por un largo tiempo, y la chica cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios en una pura expresión de felicidad mientras las endorfinas de los Moroi fluían por su torrente sanguíneo.**

– Eso es tortura – Dijo Lissa mirando a Rose preocupada – Realmente no tienes que pasar por eso

– Aún podemos conseguirte un terapeuta o mejor aún, un psicólogo – Dijo Christian con un tono de voz compasiva y colocando una mano en el hombro de Rose. Ella en lugar de responder resopló ante la broma de Christian, aunque había cierta preocupación en su voz.

– Debemos leer el primer libro – Inquirió Vika.

– Sí – Asintieron Karolina y Sonja.

– Seguro verán cosas increíbles – Dijo Adrian burlándose.

**Temblé, recordando lo mucho que había disfrutado esa euforia.**

– Espera, espera. ¿Ya te han mordido? – Sonja la miro casi horrorizada y a la vez preocupada – ¿Cómo… en una batalla contra un Strigoi, no?

Rose hizo una mueca incomoda – No…

– Yo explicare, veras… hace unos cuatro años… – Y así Abe le relato todo el primer libro en unos minutos, sin detalles de lujo. Incluyo la forma de Rose y Lissa de alimentarse, lo que sucedió en la academia, el rumor que se esparció, la batalla contra Víctor, contra Natalie y finalmente el caso del ave que Lissa revivió. Yo les había contado un poco más, y con detalles más largos de los que Abe dijo, pero no importaba ahora ellas ya sabían un poco más.

**Con mi mente alcoholizada, todo esto parecía alarmadamente erótico.**

– Ay por Dios – Ella escondió su rostro mientras algunos de nosotros mirábamos algo incómodos y claro, Vika más por ser quien leía todo eso.

**En realidad, casi me sentí como una intrusa –como si los estuviera viendo tener sexo.**

– Ay no quiero imágenes mentales – Gimió Lissa.

– Quéjate todo lo que quieras, yo tendré las tuyas y las de Christian de por vida – Se quejó Rose.

– Y nosotros también ahora – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

**Cuando el Moroi termino y lamió los restos de sangre, presionó sus labios contra su mejilla, en un beso suave.**

"**¿Quieres ser voluntaria?"**

**Unos dedos tocaron mi cuello y di un salto.**

– Mataré a quien dijo e hizo eso – Advirtió Abe.

**Me giré y vi a los ojos verdes de Adrian y su sonrisa arrogante.**

– ¡Yo no sabía nada de lo que sucedió con Lissa! – Se defendió Adrian asustado – Y solo estaba bromeando lo juro

Abe le dio una mirada molesta por lo que Adrian se retorció algo asustado, detrás de Sydney quien dé solo mirar a Abe se sentía asustada así que se movió a otro lado también.

"**No hagas eso" le dije, retirándole la mano.**

– Más vale hacerle caso – Dijo Abe serio.

"**Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó.**

**Hice un gesto abarcando la habitación. "Estoy perdida".**

– Completamente borracha – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Me miró. "¿Estás borracha?"**

– Sí – Dijeron todos riendo.

"**No. Por supuesto que no… Pero…" Las náuseas disminuyeron un poco, pero todavía no me sentía bien. "Creo que debería sentarme."**

Abracé a Rose con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

**Agarró mi brazo. "Bueno, pero no te sientes aquí. Alguien puede pensar mal. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo."**

– Más vale que no intentes aprovecharte de su borrachera – Dijo Abe apuntando a Rose, ella frunció el ceño y luego abrió la boca.

– Yo no estaba borracha –

– Ya sabemos que sí – Dijo Christian – Deja de negarlo

**Me llevo a un lugar diferente, y miré alrededor con interés. Era un área para masajes. Varios Moroi estaban acostados de espaldas y los empleados del hotel le estaban masajeando la espalda y los pies. El aceite que utilizaban olía a lavanda y a romero.**

– Hmmm… Masajes – Sonrió Lissa – Dios, es increíble todo eso

– Manicura, pedicura y masajes – Me reí Rose se rió ligeramente – Podríamos ir un día de estos

– Sin duda. Hm… un fin de semana, para quitarnos todos los problemas de la corte – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**En otras circunstancias, un masaje sería fantástico, pero acostarme boca abajo parecía una terrible idea.**

– Habríamos tenido un accidente – Adrian se burló y saco muchas risas. Rose incluso se rió, pero por un lado también se notaba algo molesta con Adrian. Mientras tanto Christian y Eddie hacían mímica sobre vómitos, probablemente sobre la misma Rose vomitando.

**Me senté en el suelo, apoyándome contra la pared. Adrian se marchó y regresó con un vaso de agua. Sentándose también, me entregó el vaso.**

– Espero que sea agua – Se rió Christian.

– No conseguiría que siguiera más borracha – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Toma esto. Te ayudará."**

"**Te lo dije, no estoy borracha", murmuré. Pero de todos modos, tomé el agua.**

Todos se rieron – No puedo creer que te hayas emborrachado con tres copas – Christian se ría más que todos.

– Basta Sparky – Gimió Rose – No estaba borracha

– Recuerdas que todos tus pensamientos están allí, ¿no? – Se rió Sydney – Por lo tanto estás delatada

– No me lo recuerdes – Rose sacudió la cabeza.

"**Uh-huh." Me sonrió. "Hiciste un buen trabajo con aquella pelea. ¿Quién era el otro chico que te ayudó?"**

– En mi defensa yo no tenía ni idea – Adrian se encogió de hombros.

"**Mi novio"**

– Sigue soñando – Dijeron algunos. Rose no dijo nada, parecía resistirse a un comentario burlón debido a su amigo fallecido. Yo la tome de los hombros y la abracé con fuerza.

Susurrándole algo en ruso conseguí una sonrisa en sus labios. La besé en la mejilla y luego miré a Vika que tenía el ceño fruncido por la declaración de Rose, pero luego sonrió volviendo a leer.

**Le dije. "Más o menos."**

– Aún no entiendo eso de más o menos – Dijo Viktoria confundida.

– Aaagghhh básicamente Mason estaba enamorado de mí y yo de Dimitri, pero él me dejo claro que no podíamos salir juntos así que en un intento de olvidarme de Dimitri termine como novia, o algo por el estilo, de Mason – Explicó Rose tranquila.

"**Mia estaba cerca. Tienes muchos chicos en tu vida."**

– Como no tiene idea – Rodó los ojos con un gruñido.

Le fruncí el ceño. Ella me miró dos veces y luego me sonrió con sorna – ¿Celoso?

– No – Mentí.

– Bien porque no deberías – Dijo Rose tranquila – Yo tengo un novio y unos pelagatos

– ¡EH! – Dijeron Christian, Eddie y Adrian molestos.

– Somos amigos pequeña dhampir. Honestamente no imagino tu vida sin nosotros – Dijo Adrian con seguridad.

– Seguramente sería mejor – Bromeó Rose. Me reí al igual que todos y la besé en la mejilla.

– Te amo – Murmuré en su oído.

– Y yo a ti – Susurró ella sonriéndome.

"**No es así."**

"**Ok." Él sonrió. "¿Dónde está Vasilisa? Pensé que estaría contigo."**

– Yo la estaba buscando – Dijo Lissa con firmeza – ¿Te imaginas si tu mejor amiga se emborracha, se mete en una pelea y luego desaparece? Sin duda Rose hace mi vida más difícil de lo que ya es

– Eso es pasado. Y admito, tu vida _sin mí_ no sería vida – Dijo Rose riendo. Lissa se rió asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Sería mucho más aburrida sin ti – Se rió Lissa, arrancando a Rose de mis brazos para así ella poder abrazarla. Se susurraron un par de cosas y luego estallaron en risa.

"**Ella está con su novio." Lo estudié.**

– Eso también puede ser cierto – Dijo Christian con orgullo.

"**¿Qué es ese tono? ¿Celos? ¿Lo quieres para ti?"**

– Ay por Dios. Primero preferiría afeitarme la cabeza antes que tener a Christian de novio. Sería un verdadero dolor al alma – Se quejó Rose.

– No… – Dije en un tono suave – A mí me gusta tu cabello

– Lo sé – Dijo sonriendo.

– Yo soy un amor de novio – Dijo Christian con firmeza – Pero lo que es un verdadero misterio es cómo Dimitri tiene la paciencia para lidiar contigo de novia

Le fruncí el ceño, listo para defender a Rose cuando ella tomo la palabra antes que yo.

– Eso quiere decir que es un santo – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo que nos saco unas risas – Y Lissa está mal de la cabeza porque no veo que ve en ti

– ¡Eh! – Ella se rió – No hablamos de eso

Rose sonrió despreocupada y Christian rodó los ojos.

"**Dios mío, no. Solo que no me cae bien."**

– Oh, Christian, eso debe ser un dolor – Eddie fingió dolor – Que la mejor amiga de tu prometida te odio. Dios santo, nadie puede vivir así

– Yo lo tolero un poco más – Dijo Rose.

– Si claro – Lissa rodó los ojos – Yo te conozco muy bien y sé que ustedes dos son amigos. Familia

Rose y Christian fingieron una arcada, pero a la vez intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"**¿La trata mal?" Preguntó.**

– Que quede claro, si él la hubiera tratado mal ahora mismo no estaría aquí caminando entre los vivos. Yo lo habría matado – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

Christian palideció aún más.

"**No" admití. "Él la adora. Es solo que es un poco idiota."**

– Yo no soy idiota – Dijo Christian a la defensiva.

– El amor vuelve idiota a todos – Se rió Sonya tranquilamente.

– Menos a mí – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

No pude evitar solar una suave carcajada que hizo que ella rodara los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. La abracé atrayéndola a mi pecho y besándola en la cabeza.

– Ya quisieras – Murmuré a su oído.

**Adrian estaba claramente disfrutando. "¡Ah, estás celosa! ¿Pasa más tiempo con él que contigo?"**

– Sí – Dijimos todos. Rose se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué? – Se defendió con el ceño fruncido – Ella era mi mejor amiga y ya casi nunca la veía. ¿Pueden culparme? ¡Demándenme!

Todos soltamos una risa divertidos. Lissa coloco una mano en el brazo de Rose mirándola con una sonrisa compasiva. Estaba seguro de que en circunstancias diferentes y si fuera otra persona Rose la habría mandado al diablo por compadecerse por ella, pero dado que se trataba de Lissa ella solo le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

**Lo ignoré. "¿Por qué sigues preguntándome por ella? ¿Estás interesado en ella?"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Christian fulminando a Adrian.

Él levanto las manos a la defensiva con aires despreocupado – Ni aunque fuera la única persona del planeta

– ¿Estás diciendo que no soy bonita? – Preguntó Lissa indignada.

– Yo no he dicho eso – Christian fulmino a Adrian con la mirada nuevamente.

– Solo para que lo sepas… – Empezó a decir Christian.

– Agh, vamos ahora no – Se quejó Rose – Sigamos con el bendito libro

Vika asintió.

**Se rió. "Estate tranquila, no me interesa de la forma en que me interesas tú"**

– Hombre, ¿tienes que coquetear con ella todo el tiempo? – Gruñó Christian – Eso llega a ser aburrido y empalagoso

– Amigo, eso es pasado – Dijo Adrian – Ahora solo me importa una sola chica – Le sonrió a Sydney.

Lo cierto es que también me parecía bien que solo le interesara Sydney porque era molesto ver como otra persona le coqueteaba a mi Roza.

"**Pero estás interesado"**

– Tengo interés también – Dijo Sydney con cierto toque de celos en su voz – ¿Acaso la ibas a acosar también?

– No – Adrian declaró enseguida – Jamás en la vida

– Bueno… – Lissa sonrió – Los sueños espirituales son algo acosadores

– Eso no es… – Adrian abrió la boca.

– Sí lo son – Coincidiendo con Lissa, hablaron Sydney y Rose. Todos nos reímos al ver el puchero del chico.

"**Solo quiero hablar con ella."**

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Pidió Abe.

– Vamos. No es tu hija para que quieras amenazarme a mí o a otra persona que intente hablar con ella – Dijo Adrian despreocupado, sin embargo, la mirada de Abe daba a entender que no lo estaba disfrutando.

– No importa – Dijo fríamente.

Miré a Rose intrigado y ella me sonrió.

– No me preguntes – Dijo despreocupada – Porque no tengo ni idea

Por un momento pensé en considerar que quizás Abe sentía que Lissa era como una hija más, es posible dado que Rose y Lissa eran las mejores amigas (mucho mejor que cualquier otra pareja de chicas), además Lissa había estado siempre con Rose desde pequeñas. Prácticamente eran como hermanas.

**Se fue a buscar más agua. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó, entregándome el vaso.**

**Era de cristal y estaba tallado. Parecía elegante para el agua normal.**

Todos miraron a Rose divertidos, casi burlones y ella rodó los ojos.

– Vamos… son mis pensamientos… para mí… no para ustedes – Dijo lentamente. Me reí y la besé en la mejilla.

"**Es… no pensé que las bebidas fuesen tan fuertes."**

– Lo notamos – Se rieron Christian y Eddie.

"**Eso es la belleza de ellas" se rió.**

– Ese es un comentario típico de Adrian – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos salvo por mis hermanas.

– Eh, yo ya no bebo en exceso como antes – Dijo Adrian rodeando a Sydney – Tengo una razón para no hacerlo

"**Y hablando de belleza… este color te queda increíble"**

– No – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – El café no le queda

– Sin duda que no – Dijo Christian ganándose una mirada de Lissa, él se encogió de hombros – El negro…

– Bueno sí, más o menos – Dijo Lissa.

– No hablen como si yo estuviera aquí – Dijo Rose. Me reí, pensando en un color que le quedase, sin duda había una gran variedad de ellos.

**Me quedé muda.**

– ¡Chan, chan chaan! – Dijeron Christian y Eddie – ¡Rose se ha quedado muda!

– Eso sucede rara vez – Se rió Jill suavemente.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Sonja sonriéndole a Rose – No pareces una chica que se queda muda

– Porque no lo soy – Respondió Rose despreocupada – Que ocurra algo así es de lo más extraño del mundo

– Sin duda – Me reí ligeramente.

**No estaba enseñando tanto como las otras chicas, pero estaba enseñando más de lo que quería que Adrian viese.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Adrian le sonrió coqueto. Rose le indico algo a Sydney y ella golpeó a Adrian quien se disculpo.

**¿O no? Había algo extraño en él.**

– Ups – Adrian se rió.

**Sus formas arrogantes me irritaban…**

– Ahora – Dijo con ironía él.

**pero aún así quería estar cerca de él. Tal vez el genio en mi había reconocido su espíritu gentil.**

– Me alagas Pequeña dhampir – Dijo Adrian conmovido.

Rose rodó los ojos.

**En algún lugar del fondo de mi mente borracha, una bombilla se encendió. Pero no podía entender por que. Bebí más agua.**

– ¿Usabas compulsión con ella? – Preguntó Mikhail apuntando a Adrian que sonrió despreocupado.

– Eso jamás – Dijo a la segura.

– Pero sí lo has hecho en ocasiones – Gruñó Rose y eso basto para que una mirada de Abe se posara sobre un tensado Adrian.

"**No has encendido un cigarrillo, al menos, en 10 minutos" le dije, queriendo cambiar el tema.**

– Probablemente sea lo mejor – Dijo Janine asintiendo. Yo coincidí.

**Hizo una mueca. "Está prohibido fumar aquí".**

– ¿Y desde cuándo eso te importa? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

"**Estoy segura de que lo compensaste con el ponche."**

**Su sonrisa regresó. "¿Bueno, algunos de nosotros podemos beber. No te estás poniendo enferma, verdad?"**

– Seguro que sí – Dijeron Christian y Eddie.

– ¡Eh! – Rose los regañó – Yo no estaba borracha

– Yo no hablaría tan pronto – Vika se rió.

**Todavía me sentía borracha, pero sin nauseas. "No."**

– Atrapada por el libro – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Estúpido libro – Masculló Rose.

"**Bien."**

– ¿Eso es todo? – Christian miró a Adrian sorprendido.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado en respuesta.

**Pensé sobre cuando soñé con él.**

– Vaya, cada segundo me sorprendo más en lo mucho en que pensabas en mí – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa que se borro en cuanto su mirada burlona y coqueta paso a mirarme – Vale, me calló

**Había sido un sueño, pero no lograba olvidarlo, en particular la parte donde me dijo que estaba rodeada de oscuridad.**

– Oh genial. Nosotros dos, en un sueño, tú usando el atuendo de tus sueños y piensas en eso – Adrian gruñó – ¿Por qué las chicas ya no son como antes?

– Porque has elegido meterte en los sueños de tres chicas que no son superficiales – Respondió Christian burlón.

– Exacto – Dijeron al unísono Sydney, Lissa y Rose.

**Quería preguntarle sobre eso… aunque pensaba que era algo estúpido. Había sido mi sueño, no el suyo.**

– Error – Aclaró Adrian con un tono sabiondo. Rose no dijo nada. Supongo que había optado por ignorarlo finalmente tras haberle dicho cientos de veces que lo que diga ahora no importará porque en el pasado ella no lo sabía.

**Me miró. "¿Sí, querida?"**

**No conseguí preguntárselo. "Olvidalo."**

– Oh se ha retractado – Dijo Christian burlándose – Yo también me sorprendo a cada segundo

Nos reímos un poco.

**Comenzó a responder, pero entonces giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. "¡Ah, aquí viene ella."**

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

**Lissa entró en la habitación, los ojos mirando alrededor. Cuando nos vio, una sensación de alivio le inundó su rostro. No podía sentir todavía. El alcohol adormecía nuestra conexión.**

– Es por eso que tú no puedes beber – Dijo Lissa dándole un suave zape a Rose en la frente. Rose se rió ligeramente.

– En mi defensa tú no me detuviste – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Esa era otra razón por la que no debería haber hecho algo tan estúpido esta noche.**

– Pero aún así lo hiciste – Se rió Eddie.

"**Aquí estás" dijo, arrodillándose junto a mí. Mirando a Adrian, lo saludó. "Hola"**

– Fue un tantito seco, como si no me quisieras cerca – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

– No es verdad – Lissa riendo – Yo fui amable

– ¿Cómo sabías que era Lissa la que había aparecido? – Pregunto Abe.

– Es cosa de usuarios de espíritu. Podemos sentirlos de cerca tras haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos – Explico Lissa sonriendo, apuntando a Sonya – ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió.

"**Hola, prima" respondió, usando el término que a veces los de la realeza usaban entre ellos.**

– Adrian tiene apodos para todos – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Para todos – Dijo riendo Adrian.

"**¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó ella.**

– ¿Lo ven? Yo ni le importaba – Se quejó Adrian.

"**Cuando vi lo borracha que estabas, pensé que podrías haberte caído en algún lugar y ahogarte."**

– Que irónico porque temía romperse el cráneo – Se rió Christian.

"**Yo no-" Desistí de llevarle la contraria. "Estoy bien"**

– ¿Por qué? – La miré confundido.

– Porque ella es igual de terca que yo – Dijo Rose suspirando.

– No es verdad – Se rió Lissa.

– Y porque… ¿qué importa? Ella es Lissa – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**La expresión habitual de Adrian se puso sería mientras estudiaba a Lissa.**

– ¡Eh! Ella es mía – Gruñó Christian con un tono posesivo.

Adrian alzó las manos en defensa propia.

**Me recordó de nuevo al sueño. "¿Cómo la has encontrado?"**

**Lissa lo miró sorprendida. "Yo, eh, miré en todas las habitaciones."**

– Eso sería lo obvio – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

– Pues sí pero yo no sabía que el vínculo era en una sola dirección – Dijo Adrian molesto.

– ¿Molesta verdad? – Preguntó Rose con superioridad.

– Touche – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

"**Oh" Parecía decepcionado. "Pensé que habrías utilizado tu conexión".**

**Las dos lo miramos.**

– Esto será interesante – Eddie sonrió.

– No tanto – Dijo Rose.

"**¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?" Le exigí. Solo algunas personas de la escuela lo sabían. Adrian lo había dicho de una forma tan informal que parecía que estaba hablando del color del pelo.**

– Gracias – Adrian sonrió.

– No era un cumplido – Dijo Rose.

– Es cierto. El vínculo es un caso serio – Dijo Lissa.

– Pero hace poco Christian estaba molestando y no le dijeron nada – Dijo él confundido.

– Es diferente – Dijo Rose con seriedad. Me di unos golpecitos en el hombro riendo – Sabes que tengo razón

– Yo solo pensaba que tal vez exageran un poco, aunque claro que no es un tema para hablar así a la ligera con alguien que apenas conociste, sin embargo… – Me detuve. Ella me miró esperando a que siguiera y yo me reí – Me parece que no necesitas una lección de la vida Zen

Rápidamente Rose se alejó mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro – ¿Quieres y qué hiciste con mi camarada?

Me reí nuevamente, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a mí nuevamente – ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Susurré apoyando mi frente a la suya – ¿Quieres la lección latosa?

– Quiero que me digas que le hiciste a mi novio – Dijo ella sorprendida. Me reí ligeramente besándola en la mejilla.

"**Oye, no puedo revelar todos mis secretos, ¿no?" Pidió misterioso. "Y además, actuáis de una forma diferente cuando estáis cerca una de la otra… es difícil de explicar. Es fantástico… todos los viejos mitos son verdad."**

– Tú me dijiste que te trajeron de la muerte – Adrian sonrió – Y puedo ver le vínculo de ustedes

– Ay por Dios – Rose rodó los ojos – ¿Y qué vez? ¿Un lazo rojo del destino?

Adrian se rió – Lazo rojo del destino – Rodó los ojos – Pequeña dhampir… eres tan escéptica a veces

– Si yo no veo el vínculo entonces tú mucho menos – Dijo Rose.

– Si se ve – Dijo Sonya asintiendo.

Lissa y Rose se miraron, luego del intercambio de miradas mi hermana siguió la lectura.

**Lissa lo miró detenidamente. "Nuestra conexión solo funciona en una dirección. Rose puede sentir lo que estoy sintiendo y pensando, pero yo no puedo sentir lo que ella siente."**

Lissa gimió – Eso es lo peor. Si fuera en dos direcciones entonces sería muy agradable

– Te juro Lissa que no es divertido ver y sentir lo que otra persona siente y ve. Es una invasión íntima a la privacidad – Gruñó Rose – Incluso odio hacerlo yo, pero en ocasiones es necesario

– Lo he notado – Asintió.

"**Ah." Se quedó sentado en silencio durante unos segundos, y yo bebí más agua. Adrian habló de nuevo. "¿Prima, y en qué te especializaste?"**

– Eres molesto Adrian – Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño – Ese no era tu asunto

– Soy un usuario del espíritu, todo lo relacionado con eso es mi asunto – Adrian sonrió despreocupado.

**Parecía avergonzada. Nosotras dos sabíamos que era importante mantener el poder del Espíritu en secreto, contra aquellos que pudieran querer abusar de las facultades de curar de ella, pero la historia de que no se había especializado en nada siempre la molestaba.**

– Pues claro que lo hacía. 17 años y no haberme especializado. Eso ya es vergüenza – Dijo Lissa molesta.

Christian le sonrió, frotándole el brazo al notar lo mismo que yo: oscuridad. La besó en la mejilla y ella se calmo poco a poco. Luego miré a Rose para verificar que ella no estaba absorbiendo nada y pude verla sonreír despreocupada.

"**No me especialicé" dijo.**

– Mentira – Dijeron todos.

"**¿Creen que lo harás? ¿Más tarde?"**

– Eres un metiche – Dijo Jill riendo.

"**No"**

"**Probablemente tienes algún poder con los elementos, ¿verdad? ¿Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para dominar uno?" Él levantó su mano y la dirigió al hombro de ella.**

– ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? – Preguntó Rose confundida.

– Claro, tú estabas borracha y no lo notaste – Dijo Lissa riendo y Rose le hizo una mueca soltando un gemido molesta.

"**Sí, pero como…"**

Lissa y Adrian intercambiaron una sonrisa.

**En el momento en que dedos de él la tocaron, ella jadeó.**

– Te mataré Adrian – Gruñó Christian.

**Era como si un rayo la hubiese alcanzado. Una mirada extraña cruzó su rostro. Incluso borracha, sentí la alegría que la cubría a través de la conexión. Ella miró con admiración a Adrian.**

– Sigo queriendo matarte – Repitió Christian y Adrian le sonrió despreocupado.

**Los ojos de él también la miraban fijamente. No entendí por qué se estaban mirando de esa forma pero me molestó.**

– ¿Acaso estás celosa? – Preguntó Adrian sonriendo.

– Ni en tus sueños – Se rió Lissa.

"**Oye", le dije. "Basta. Te lo dije, ella tiene novio."**

– ¿Estabas ayudando a Christian? – Sydney la miró sorprendida y Rose hizo una mueca.

– Así parece – Dijo.

"**Lo sé" dijo, todavía mirándola. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Tenemos que hablar un día, prima"**

"**Sí" acordó ella.**

– No, no tenían – Christian gruñó.

– Recuerdo que te pusiste como loco por eso – Lissa se rió ligeramente. Christian la abrazo de forma posesiva y ambos se sonrieron, además de intercambiar susurros.

"**Hola." Estaba más confundida que nunca.**

– Eso se nota. ¿Quién le dice hola a una persona en un momento así? – Preguntó Abe riendo.

– Yo – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Tienes novio. Y está ahí."**

**Ella parpadeó de regreso a la realidad.**

– Gracias a Dios – Christian asintió.

– Me debes una grande Christian – Dijo Rose – Y te la cobrare junto con todas las que me debes

– ¿Qué? No te debo nada – Rose rodó los ojos como Christian la miraba serio.

**Los tres nos giramos hacia la puerta. Christian y los demás estaban allí. De repente me acordé de cuando me habían encontrado con los brazos de Adrian a mí alrededor. Esto no era mucho mejor.**

– Eres como una rosa con espinas, Pequeña Dhampir – Adrian coloco una mano en su corazón – Siempre lastimando a las demás personas

Fruncí el ceño, tensando los músculos. Pude escuchar el doble sentido en la broma de Adrian y yo no sabía si sentía rencor por lo que sucedió o no. Rose se estremeció un poco y por lo visto todos notaron ese doble sentido en sus palabras. Lissa miró a Vika nerviosa y le pidió seguir leyendo.

**Lissa y yo estábamos sentadas muy cerca de él, una a cada lado.**

– Nada mejor – Adrian sonrió.

– Quiero matarlo – Masculló Christian.

– Somos dos – Sydney asintió y ambos me miraron esperando a que dijera lo mismo, pero en lugar de hacerlo sacudí la cabeza.

**Ella dio un salto, medio avergonzada. Christian la estaba mirando con curiosidad.**

"**Estábamos por irnos" dijo ella. Entonces me miró. "¿Lista?"**

– Seguro se mata al levantarse – Mikhail se rió – ¿Qué tan borracha estabas?

– No tanto – Respondió Rose.

**Asentí y comencé a levantarme. Adrian me agarró del brazo, mientras me levantaba y me ayudó. Él le sonrió a Lissa. "Me alegro de haber hablado contigo."**

– Así que fue ahí donde supieron que ambos tenían el mismo tipo de magia – Dijo pensativa Mia, sonriendo.

– Sí – Adrian sonrió.

**Para mí, él murmuró. "No te preocupes. Te lo dije, no estoy interesado en ella de esa manera. No se ve tan bien en bikini. Y probablemente tampoco lo haría sin él."**

– Tú no pierdes tu tiempo – Sydney suspiró, algo preocupado.

– Pero eso es del pasado. Las cosas ahora han cambiado – Dijo Adrian tranquilo – No te preocupes Sage

**Alejé mi brazo. "Bueno, nunca lo sabrás."**

– Sí, es mejor que nunca lo sepas – Dijeron todos. Abe le lanzó una mirada seria y yo esperaba que las ganas de matar a Adrian de Christian no se me contagiaran. Pensar en ellos dos juntos, él tocándola, besándola, todo eso me hacía sentir enfermo y mal. Rose era mía…

"**Está bien" dijo. "Tengo una buena imaginación."**

**Me uní a los demás, y nos dirigimos a la parte principal del hotel. Mason me dio una mirada extraña, la misma que Christian le había dado a Lissa y se alejó de mí, caminando delante con Eddie. Para mi sorpresa y malestar, estaba caminando junto a Mia. Ella se veía realmente mal.**

– Ay no, no quiero oír nada de eso – Dijo Mia sacudiendo la cabeza – Mira: yo no sé como estaban las cosas con Dimitri, tampoco sé que tantos problemas tuviste porque no estaba en el primer libro con ustedes, pero te prometo que lo que dije fue tonto

– No, no lo fue – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

"**Yo… siento mucho lo que pasó" le dije finalmente.**

"**No tienes que actuar como si te importase, Rose."**

– Estoy confundido. ¿Hablabas con Mia, no? – Preguntó Jill confundida.

Asintió Rose.

"**No, no. Hablo en serio. Es horrible… Lo siento tanto." Ella no me miró. "Esto… es decir, ¿verás pronto a tu padre?"**

"**Cuando hagan el memorial" dijo rígidamente.**

"**Oh"**

– Momento en que Rose se queda sin palabras – Cantó Eddie y Jill lo golpeo, dado que la situación no era para burlarse.

Miré a Mia y sonreí al verla, un poco más tranquila, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente recordando algo bueno de su madre.

**No sabía que más decir y desistí, centrando mi atención en las escaleras mientras subíamos hasta el nivel del hotel. **

– Me sorprende que no te caíste. Mirabas mucho al suelo para poder caminar sin caerte – Se rió Mia.

– ¿Hasta cuándo me van a molestar? – Gimió Rose. Me reí, besándola en la mejilla.

**Inesperadamente, fue Mia quien siguió con la conversación.**

"**Te vi parar aquella pelea…" dijo lentamente. "Mencionaste la magia ofensiva. Como si supieses sobre ella"**

– Atrapados – Christian gimió – Gracias Rose

– Eh, yo no… – Intento decir Rose, pero Vika se le adelanto.

**Oh. Fantástico. ¿Iba a chantajearme…? En ese momento, me había parecido gentil.**

– No iba a chantajearte – Mia se defendió – Solo tenía curiosidad

"**Solamente lo supuse" le dije. De ninguna manera iba a entregar a Tasha y a Christian. "No sé mucho. Solo lo que he escuchado de algunas historias".**

– ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Rose.

– No te entregó ni cuando estaba celosa – Lissa se rió ligeramente.

"**Oh" Su cara se redujo. "¿Qué tipo de historias?"**

– Interesada – Rose se rió.

"**Um, bueno…" Traté de pensar en algo ni demasiado vago ni demasiado especifico.**

– Con que estabas mintiendo – Mia suspiró – Debí imaginarlo

"**Como le dije a esos chicos… requiere un gran auto control porque si estás en una pelea con un Strigoi… cualquier cosa te puede distraer. Entonces tienes que estar controlada."**

– ¿Enserio Rose? – La miré divertido, ella desvió la vista.

– Ella no tiene por que saberlo – Dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Saber qué? – Mia nos miró.

– Nada – Dijimos ambos.

**En realidad, eso, era una regla básica de los guardianes, pero debía de ser algo nuevo para Mia.**

– Lo fue – Dijo ella sonriendo.

**Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo. "¿Qué más? ¿Qué tipo de hechizos usan?"**

– Oh sí, preguntale al dhampir que no puede usar magia – Dijo Christian. Rose lo miró molesta y luego le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

**Negué con la cabeza. "No sé. No sé que hechizos funcionan, y como te he dicho, son solo… historias que oí. Mi conjetura es que solo se encuentra el modo de utilizar la magia como arma. Como… los usuarios de fuego tienen ventaja porque el fuego mata a los Strigoi es más fácil para ellos. Y los usuarios de aire pueden asfixiar a personas."**

– Que inteligente. Y todo lo sabes por verlo o sentirlo – Dije sonriendo. Rose apoyo un brazo en mi hombro inclinando el cuerpo hacia mí.

– La experiencia, camarada, la experiencia – Me sonrió con un tono sabiendo de voz al hablar.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Yo había experimentado eso último con Lissa. Fue horrible.**

– ¿Y eso cuando? – Pregunto Mia.

– Cuando Víctor la secuestro – Respondió Adrian despreocupado.

**Los ojos de Mia brillaron más entusiasmados. "¿Qué pasa con los usuarios de agua?" preguntó. "¿Cómo puede el agua dañar a un Strigoi?"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

– Ahora sabemos como – Dijo Rose mirando a Mia con una sonrisa agradecida. Ella, que había tenido la cabeza agachada, la levanto con una sonrisa y asintió coincidiendo con Rose.

– Sí –

**Me detuve. "Yo, eh, nunca he escuchado ninguna historia sobre los usuarios de agua. Lo siento."**

– Técnicamente no era una mentira – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Algún método, o algo de cómo podría ser utilizada para luchar?"**

– ¿Qué soy? ¿Un moroi de agua? – Pregunto en broma Rose. Todos se rieron mientras Mia se sonrojaba.

– Ten en cuenta que para mí era importante – Dijo Mia.

– Y yo y mi bocota no pudimos quedarnos calladas – Suspiró Rose.

**Ah. Entonces de eso se trataba.**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Sonja.

Todos miramos a Rose intrigados.

**Recordé lo entusiasmada que estaba en la reunión cuando Tasha hablo sobre atacar a los Strigoi. Mia se quería vengar de los Strigoi por la muerte de su madre.**

– La venganza nunca puede ser nada bueno – Dije tranquilo, con el tono de voz de mentor sabio – Siempre nos lleva a cometer errores

– Y esa es una lección de la vida Zen – Rose dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Escuchenla o se arrepentirán tarde o temprano

– ¿Experiencia? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo.

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose suspirando mortificada. La miré con una sornisa in crédulo y luego nos reímos.

**No era de extrañar que ella y Mason se estuvieran llevando tan bien.**

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Mia confundida.

– Mason quería salir y cazar a todos los Strigoi que caminaban en la tierra – Explico Rose – Y tú querías venganza. De cierto modo, ambos querían lo mismo

Mia la miró pensativa y finalmente asintió.

"**Mia" le dije suavemente, sujetando la puerta mientras ella pasaba.**

– Oh Dios. El infierno se congela porque Rose está tratando de ser amable – Christian llevó una mano a su mejilla, mortificado y asombrado. Nosotros nos reímos mientras Rose le daba otro puñetazo – Auch…

**Estábamos en el salón. "Sé cuanto deseas hacer… algo. Pero creo que estarás mejor solo dejándolo estar."**

– ¡Diablos! Es peor de lo que imagine – Dijo Christian sorprendido – ¡Está siendo responsable y precavida!

Nuevamente nos reímos.

– ¿Ves la influencia que provocas? – Me miró ella con una expresión acusadora. Me reí ligeramente.

– Yo no veo que sea mala influencia – Dije sonriendo.

**Ella enrojeció, y de repente, estaba viendo a la Mia normal, a la irritada. "No me trates como si fuese inferior." Dijo.**

– En mi defensa solo intentaba ayudar – Dijo Rose rápidamente y con firmeza.

– Lo sé, ahora lo sé – Dijo Mia asintiendo – Sin embargo…

– Ay no… Viktoria, sigue… – Dijo Rose rápidamente, como si supiera que iba a decir Mia, y Mia se rió ligeramente.

"**Oye, no lo estoy haciendo. Soy seria. Estoy diciendo que no debes hacer nada apresurado mientras estás molesta. Además…" Me tragué las palabras.**

– Bien, la cosa no podría ser más extraña – Dijo Eddie sonriendo burlón – ¿Qué está pasando, Rose…?

– Se está arrepintiendo – Dijo Jill.

– Claro que no, seguro va a decir algún insulto – Dijo Sydney – Ya la conocen

– Oye, no fue así. Yo solo estaba siendo realista de lo que podía ser o no ser sobre los elementos – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué?"**

**Joder. Siempre quería saber. "Bueno, no sé lo que un usuario de agua podría hacer frente a un Strigoi. Es probable el elemento menos útil para usar en su contra."**

– Ahora lo sabemos – Dijo Mia con orgullo.

– Sí, y eso me ayudo bastante – Dijo Rose asintiendo lentamente.

**Indignación llenó sus facciones. "Eres una zorra, ¿lo sabías?"**

– Ay no – Gimió Lissa – Ya se están peleando de nuevo

Adrian soltó un ronroneo – Espero que sea una pelea a puños

– No. Con suerte insultos – Dijo Mia suspirando – No debí decirte nada de eso

– Sobre todo después de lo que me dijiste. Sin duda me dejaste pasmada – Mia miró a Rose sorprendida.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

"**Solamente estoy diciendo la verdad"**

"**Bueno, entonces dejame decirte a ti la verdad. Eres una completa idiota cuando se trata de chicos."**

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la magia y los Strigoi? – Preguntó Sydney mirando a Mia confundida.

– No lo sé. Solo cruzó por mi cabeza entonces – Dijo Mia tranquila.

– Y reboto en la mía – Dijo Rose con una falsa sonrisa. Rodó los ojos y yo la miré confundido.

**Pensé en Dimitri. Ella no se estaba equivocando.**

Guardé silencio. Todos comenzaron a comentar aquello, pero yo deje de escucharlo pensando en quien era el tonto entonces. Rose me miró intrigada, yo suspire.

– Estaba actuando como una estúpida – Me susurró – Ella técnicamente tenía razón

– Hay personas que son tontos en el amor – Le sonreí suavemente – No pienso que tú lo seas

La besé en la mejilla y ella me sonrió, aún cargándose en mi hombro.

"**Mason es fantástico"**

Rápidamente volteé a ver a Vika.

**Continuó. "Uno de los mejores chicos que conozco- ¡y ni siquiera de das cuentas! Él haría cualquier cosa por ti, y tú coqueteas con Adrian Ivashkov."**

– ¡Te dije que me causabas problemas! – Rose le gruñó a Adrian que se rió entre dientes.

– No es mi culpa que todos pensaran que me estabas siguiendo Pequeña Dhampir – Adrian sonrió – Pero realmente ya no interesa

Suspiré suavemente.

**Sus palabras me sorprendieron. ¿Mia podría estar interesada en Mason? Y aunque no estaba coqueteando con Adrian, podría entender que lo pareciese. E incluso aunque no fuese cierto, ella no impedirá a Mason sentirse herido y traicionado.**

– Secreto al aire – Cantó Eddie – Mia estaba interesada en Mason

Miré a Mia con una sonrisa, estaba sonrojada ligeramente.

"**Tienes razón" le dije.**

Me sorprendí un poco y enseguida escuche a tres personas toser atorados. Miré a Eddie, Christian y Adrian toser, intentando respirar bien mientras sus novias los miraban divertidos.

– Yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

– Tú no suenes decir "tienes razón" – Explico la madre de Rose sonriendo divertida.

Lissa sonrió – Rara vez

– Bien – Dijo Rose a regañadientes. Me reí ligeramente.

**Mia me miró, estaba tan sorprendida de que le hubiese dado la razón, que no dijo nada mientras caminábamos.**

– Claro, solo buscaba callarla – Se rió Eddie – Eso tiene más sentido

– Claro que no – Se defendió Rose.

**Llegamos a la parte de la sala en la que se dividía en las alas para chicos y las de las chicas. Agarré el brazo de Mason mientras los demás se alejaban.**

– Eso puede… no lo sé, ¿es bueno o malo? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

– No lo sé. Yo estaba borracha, tú júzgalo – Dijo bruscamente Rose.

"**Espera" le dije. Necesitaba dejarle las cosas claras sobre Adrian, pero una parte pequeña de mí, se preguntaba si lo hacía por qué me gustaba Mason o porque simplemente me gustaba la idea de que Mason le gustase y mi yo egoísta no quería perderlo.**

– La segunda opción – Dijeron todos.

– Ok. Ya entendí, me equivoque con Mason – Admitió Rose – Pero tienen que aceptar que yo tenía un desastre amoroso en ese entonces

Todos hicieron una mueca coincidiendo. Yo suspiré.

**Se detuvo y me miró. Su rostro estaba cauteloso. "Quería decirte que lo siento mucho. No debería haberte gritado después de la pelea. Y con Adrian… no ocurrió nada. Y te lo estoy diciendo en serio."**

– Pero pudo ocurrir algo – Adrian soltó sonriendo y Sydney lo golpeó molesta, él se disculpo.

– Nunca cambiara – Suspiró Rose.

"**No lo parecía" dijo Mason. Pero la ira de su cara había disminuido.**

"**Lo sé, pero créeme, lo es. Él tiene alguna fijación estúpida por mí."**

– ¿Estúpida? – Adrian la miró enojado – Era amor

Pude ver a Rose incomoda, así que no dijo nada.

**Mi tono debía haber sido convincente porque Mason sonrió. "Bueno. Es difícil no tenerla."**

– Seguro que todos los chicos decía eso – Mia rodó los ojos.

"**No estoy interesada en él", continué. "O en cualquier otra persona"**

– ¡Mentirosa! – Dijo Lissa dándole un empujón suave que hizo que Rose cayera sobre mí. Ella gruñó y le devolvió el empujón a Lissa.

**Era una pequeña mentira, pero no creo que importase.**

– ¿Había alguien más? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

Rose sonrió.

**Lo de Dimitri se iba a acabar y Mia tenía razón sobre Mason.**

– Espera, espera, espera – La miré intrigado – ¿Lo intentaste?

– Sí – Dijo Rose asintiendo – Fue difícil

– Lo sé – Suspiré – Demasiado

Ella me sonrió y luego se rió – Quien iba a decirlo camarada. Allí hay algo en común

Me reí asintiendo ligeramente.

**Era sombroso, dulce y tierno. Y solo una tonta no lo vería… ¿verdad?**

– Una tonta y una chica enamorada de otra persona – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– A ver, ya no entiendo – Dijo Mia – Tú y tú – Nos apunto a mí y a Rose – Ya estaban… saliendo o algo así

– No. No lo estábamos – Dijo Rose suspirando – Mia es una historia larga y complicada…

– La leímos en el primer libro – Lissa sonrió emocionada – Fue increíble. En especial el hechizo de lujuria

– ¿Hechizo de lujuria? – Pregunto Vika intrigada – ¿Qué es?

– Algo que hace que quieras tener… –

– Christian – Lo regaño Rose con un tono suave. Miró a Vika – Solo un hechizo

– ¿Solo un hechizo? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– No. Es _el_ hechizo – Me sonrió divertida. Le sonreí también, se inclino y me besó en la comisura de los labios – Uno en el cual no dejo de pensar, tampoco en la cabaña – Dijo a mi oído.

La abracé con cuidado – Ni yo…

**Mis manos todavía estaban en su brazo, así que lo agarré y lo acerqué. Él no necesito una señal mayor. Se inclinó y me besó, y en el proceso me encontré presionada contra la pared –como había ocurrido durante los entrenamientos con Dimtiri.**

– Todo lo comparas con Dimitri – Gruñó Christian.

**Por supuesto, no sentí nada parecido como cuando estaba con Dimitri, pero se sentía bien. Puse mis brazos alrededor de Mason y comencé a tirar de él más cerca.**

– No me gusta por donde va – Murmuré desviando la mirada. Supe que Rose fue la única que me escucho y por consecuencia de eso me abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, acurrucándose en mi pecho. La besé en la parte superior de la cabeza y luego miré a mi hermana.

"**Podríamos ir… ir a alguna parte" le dije.**

– Genial. Estaba más que borracha – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

**Él se rió y se alejó. "No cuando estás borracha"**

– Al menos es educado y no intenta aprovecharse – Dijo Abe serio.

"**Yo no estoy… tan… borracha" le dije, intentando acercarlo de nuevo.**

– Muuuy borracha – Dijo el trío sarcástico.

– Que no – Siguió negándolo ella.

**Dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, él se alejo. "Estás lo suficientemente borracha. Mira, no es fácil, créeme. Pero si todavía me quieres mañana –cuando estés sobria- hablaremos".**

– Sin duda educado – Dijo Janine asintiendo. Hice una mueca.

– Te están despreciando Belikov – Se rió Adrian.

No comenté nada, pero pude observar que Rose le fruncía el ceño intentando ignorarlo. Me miró un poco más tranquila y me besó en los labios. Sonreí. Yo era su presente y sería su futuro. Su pasado… su pasado siempre iba a ser una parte de ella, pero no iba a influir en nuestra relación.

**Se inclino y me besó de nuevo. Traté de poner mis brazos a su alrededor, pero él se alejó de nuevo.**

"**Chica fácil" bromeó, y se giró hacia el pasillo.**

– Y ahora parece un idiota – Dijo Abe con decepción.

– Más bien borracha – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Lo miré, pero él solo se rió y se marchó. Mientras él se marchaba, mi fascinación disminuyó, y corrí a mi habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.**

– …y él fin – Dijo Vika sonriendo.

– ¡Yo ahora! – Mia sonrió con emoción.

Vika le entrego el libro y Mia sonrió mirando la página de al lado. Ella estaba por empezar cuando escuche un ligero gruñido, todos parecían ajenos a tal sonido, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Rose me demostró que ella sabía que yo había sido el único en oírlo.

– Apenas comimos – Dije riendo.

– Lo sé – Dijo suavemente – Pero no desayune

– Eso porque quisiste despertarte más temprano cuando te dije – Me reí.

– ¡Bueno! Algo de helado me vendría bien – Se alejó con una sonrisa, me hizo una carita triste – Por favor…

– Podríamos esperar un capítulo más. Tanta comida te hará mal – Dije.

– Los dhampirs no se enferman – Sonrió persuasiva. Suspiré mientras terminaba cediendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo número... 14 y tengo algo que decirles... no mejor no les diré, sigan disfrutando de la lectura de Leyendo el Pasado II: Frostbite. Técnicamente no revise los errores de este capítulo así que... sorry

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: No estoy segura de si ella sería la mejor... wuaksjaskj Celos, incomodidad, disgusto, muchas cosas mezcladas. Ay que buenoq ue te los sepas de memoria porque yo no wuaskjaskjaskj ni siquiera sabía que tenía un patron

- lezly66: Gracias por las felicitaciones! La universidad... vaya... que idea... Más adelante sabremos más sobre ella

- Cecy Black hathaway: Gracias!

Bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy, tenía planeado actualizar el martes creo que fue o el miercoles, no lo recuerdo, pero de hecho me parece que fue ayer, sí fue ayer, pero no lo hice porque me quede dormida wuaskjaskjsakj y hoy en la tarde me puse a hacer otra cosa, sorry.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	16. Leyendo el capítulo 15

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 15:

.: Lissa :.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Rose y Dimitri salieron a comprar helados. Ella realmente estaba actuando como una niña pequeña caprichosa… y hambrienta. En lo que esperábamos a su regreso me deslicé en su habitación y entre en su laptop para luego llamar al número de la universidad.

– _Buenas tardes. Se ha comunicado con la Universidad Dhampirica de California _– Escuche una voz masculina del otro lado – _Usted está hablando con el director Anderson de la UDC. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?_

Respire hondo – Hm… Soy… hmm – Dudaba que sea buena idea decir que yo era la reina o dar mi apellido, no quería que Rose supiera que estaba invadiendo su privacidad de esta forma así que me invente algo. Samantha Jones. Le pregunte al hombre por la finalidad de la universidad, llegar a saber a fondo a que se dedicaba.

Los Dhampirs rara vez iban a la universidad ya que después de la graduación ellos se dedicaban directamente a trabajar de guardianes y Rose era una de ellas, pero si ella asistía a Lehigh era solo por mí. El hombre explico en palabras resumidas que la finalidad de la escuela era que los dhampirs pudieran tener las mismas oportunidades de los Moroi de estudiar y a su vez ellos podían tener cosas, como misiones, de guardianes.

– Suena interesante – Admití – ¿Qué hay de… hm… la escuelas entrega becas?

– _¿Becas? _– Parecía sorprendido – _No, no. Nosotros rara vez entregamos becas_

Fruncí el ceño – ¿No? Es decir, es posible que le entreguen becas a grandes guardianes, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio – _Sí, es posible entregar becas a grandes guardianes. Hemos entregados unas cuantas este año a los mejores guardianes. Todos han aceptado dado que es la mejor oportunidad que podrían tener. Ellos siempre están protegiendo a un Moroi y no se preocupan por lo que es de su futuro, aquí les ayudamos a tener las mismas oportunidades_

Estaba por decir algo cuando escuche a Rose, rápidamente comencé, desesperadamente, a cerrar la laptop y colgar la llamada. Busque algo en la habitación de Rose y rápidamente tome un perfume y lo esparcí en mi muñeca y en el aire.

– Lissa… está mal espiar en la habitación de otra persona – Rose entro con una sonrisa – Compramos helado… ¡De chocolate!

– Suena bien – Dije sonriendo. Rose me sonrió también y luego olfateo el aroma que yo había soltado del frasco.

– ¿Te gusta ese aroma? – Preguntó confundida. Hice todo mi esfuerzo por bloquear parte del vínculo y así evitar que ella no supiera lo que había estado haciendo. Olfateé el perfume por primera vez y un suave aroma, dulce y a manzana, estaba esparcido en el aire.

– Sí – Dije sonriendo, la verdad es que era delicioso.

– Estupendo, te lo puedes quedar si quieres – Dijo sonriendo.

– Gracias – Dije extrañada. Salí de la habitación y me sorprendía al encontrar cuatro bote de helados, de sabores diferentes. Me senté al lado de Christian mirando los helados, Rose se sirvió en un pote de cristal y luego sonrió despreocupada

– ¿Chocolate? – Christian me ofreció un pote y lo tome.

– Pensé que ibas a comprar un poco – Dije sorprendida – Cuatro litros de helado es mucho aún para todos en la habitación

– Ni tanto, hay otros cuatro litros más en la nevera – Dijo Rose con la cuchara en la boca.

– Les dije, al pobre de Dimitri le toco tratar con ella – Dijo Christian riendo. Rose le dio un puñetazo. Mia sonrió y luego tomo el libro aclarándose la garganta y todos esperamos ansiosos.

– Capítulo 15 – Leyó con una sonrisa.

**Estuve tratando de pintar las uñas de los dedos de los pies en la mañana –que no es fácil con una resaca tan grande- cuando oí un golpe en la puerta.**

– ¿Por qué esa manía de las chicas de pintarse las uñas de los pies? – Se quejó Adrian – Si finalmente usan zapatos

– Es cosa de chicas, no entenderías – Dijo Mia despreocupada sin ganas de querer explicarle.

**Lissa se había ido cuando me desperté, así que me moví a través de la habitación, intentando no arruinar el esmalte húmedo.**

– Uy, eso sí debió ser difícil – Dijo Jill con una mueca. Asentí.

**Al abrir la puerta, vi un empleado del hotel con una caja grande en sus brazos.**

– ¿Una caja? – Todos levantaron la ceja confundidos.

**La movió con cuidado para poder echar un vistazo alrededor y, a continuación, mirarme.**

Metí un poco de helado a mi boca y miré a Rose que sonreía despreocupada.

"**Estoy buscando a Rose Hathaway."**

– ¿Pediste algo? – Pregunto la madre de Rose.

– No – Dijo ella.

"**Soy yo".**

– Pues daa – Dijeron los chicos riendo. Nosotras rodamos los ojos.

**Cogí la caja. Era grande, pero no demasiado pesada. Con un rápido gracias, cerré la puerta preguntándome si debería haberle dado una propina. Oh bueno.**

– Wow, estabas muy preocupada por eso – Me reí ligeramente.

**Me senté en el suelo con la caja. No tenía marcas y estaba sellada con una cinta adhesiva. Encontré una pluma y perforé la cinta. Cuando corte lo suficiente, abrí la caja y espié dentro.**

– Uh, una misión secreta. Atención, esta caja se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1… ¡Boom! – Dijo Adrian.

Christian tosió – Fome – Dijo entre tos.

– Como si tú hubieras comentado algo más divertido Ozzera – Se quejó Adrian.

**Estaba llena de perfumes.**

– ¡Eh! – Adrian sonrió con una sonrisa ancha – Ese fui yo

– ¿Tú le diste la caja con los perfumes? – Preguntó Jill confundida y sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

– Ella se quejó de que estaba asquerosa y sudada, ¿no? – Preguntó Adrian sonriendo – Y porque no tenía

– No se refería a que no tenía perfumes – Dije tranquila.

– ¡Cierto! – Coincidió Rose con la cuchara en la boca.

Mia se rió y siguió leyendo.

**Había por lo menos 30 frascos de perfume. Conocía algunos, otros no. Iban desde el irreparablemente caro, calibre de una estrella de cine, a los más baratos los que podías encontrar en las farmacias.**

– Esperamos que no compres de esos pequeña dhampirs. Son terribles – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Es económica – Dije riendo.

– Bueno, no soy una Moroi de la realeza que puede darse el lujo de pagar por tan caro perfume – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

**Eternity. Angel. Vanilla Fields. Jade Blossom. Michael Kors. Poison. Hypnootic Poison. Pure Poison. Happy. Light Blue. Juõvan Musk. Pink Sugar. Vera Wang. ****Uno a uno, cogí las cajas, leí la descripción y, a continuación la abrí y olí los perfumes.**

– Buscando uno que te guste, eh – Adrian se rió – Y pensar que te quejaste conmigo

– Tenía mis razones – Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Estaba en la mitad cuando la realidad me golpeo. Debía de ser Adrian.**

– ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Nada – Rose dijo suavemente.

**No sabía cómo había conseguido que todos los perfumes se entregasen en el hotel en un periodo de tan corto tiempo, pero el dinero puede hacer que casi todo sea posible.**

– Al fin entiendes la regla básica – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Bah – Rose sacudió la cabeza – Siempre derrochando dinero

– Técnicamente yo te compraba cosas a ti – Dije sonriendo – Nunca te molesto

– Pero cuando eran caros sí – Dijo tranquila.

**Aún así, no necesitaba las atenciones de un Moroi rico y mimado que no había entendido mis señales.**

– La regla masculina, si es difícil… vale la pena – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron y yo miré a Christian buscando una explicación con una mirada firme, él me sonrió nervioso y me besó en la frente.

– Y yo no soy mimado – Dijo Adrian.

– Si lo eres – Coincidimos todos.

– Eso no es verdad, solo sé usar mis beneficios a mi favor – Dijo Adrian rodeando a Sydney con una sonrisa – ¿Verdad?

– Si eres un poquito mimado – Dijo Sydney con una mueca, le frotó el brazo y lo besó en los labios – Solo un poquito

– Poquito mucho – Murmuró Rose. Le sonreí divertida.

**Arrepentidamente, comencé a colocar los perfumes en la caja, y entonces me paré. Por supuesto que se los devolvería… pero no había nada de malo en olerlos antes de llevárselos.**

– Técnicamente estabas buscando uno que te guste, eh – Me reí ligeramente y Rose sonrió.

**Una vez más, empecé a sacar frasco por frasco. Algunas solamente los olí la tapa, otros los eché en aire. Serendipity. Dolce & Gabbana. Shalimar. Daisy. Olor tras olor me inundaban: rosa, violeta, sándalo, naranja, vainilla, orquídea…**

– Oh la diablos. La habitación debía ser un dolor a la nariz por tantos aromas – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Sí, aún de recordarlo me duele la nariz – Dijo Rose riendo.

**Cuando terminé, mi nariz apenas funcionaba. Todos estaban diseñados para los seres humanos.**

– Ouh, condición dhampir, debió ser más fuerte – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

**Tenían un olfato más débil que el de los vampiros y el de los dhampir, por eso los olores eran fuertes. Si todos estos frascos me estaban dejando tonta, solo me podía imaginar lo que un Moroi podía sentir.**

– Recuerdo que entre en la habitación y había una mezcla de aromas – Dije asintiendo – Tuve que salir y pasarme todo el día fuera hasta que hablamos esa noche

Rose sonrió asintiendo.

**La sobrecarga de olores no me estaba ayudando con el dolor de cabeza con el que me había levantado.**

– Ese dolor te lo merecías y de hecho estoy pensando que esa es la parte buena de no tener el vínculo en dos direcciones, bueno, una parte – Dije asintiendo – La otra parte es no conocer tu vida sexual

– Genial, pues yo tengo la mala parte entonces, ambas – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Volví a guardar los perfumes, deteniéndose solo cuando llegué a uno que realmente me había gustado.**

– Bingo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Dudé, mientras sujetaba la pequeña caja en la mano. Entonces, cogí el frasco rojo y lo olí de nuevo. Era una fragancia clara y dulce. Era algún tipo de fruta –pero no era una fruta azucarada. Busque en mi cerebro un olor que había sentido en la habitación de una chica que conocía de mi dormitorio.**

Miré a Rose intrigada.

**Ella me había dicho el nombre. Era como la cereza… pero más refinado.**

– ¿Cómo la cereza pero más refinado? – Pregunté confundida.

– ¿Uva? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Eso suena tan mal. No es como refinado – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Verdad?

– ¿Guindas? – Preguntó Christian. Rose sacudió la cabeza.

**Grosella, eso era. **

– ¿Grosella? – Fruncí el ceño. No conocía el aroma, pero había visto al foto de una de aquellas frutas. Eran pequeñitas y rojas, muy parecidas a una cereza, pero en la parte de abajo tenía algo negro, parecía ser parte de un tallo.

– Tiene un aroma delicioso – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Di en el blanco – Adrian sonrió.

– ¿Eso buscabas hace unos meses atrás? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que buscaba uno en especial y como no estaba tuve que traer el de manzana? Es horrible ese aroma, es decir, no es tan delicioso – Dijo Rose con una mueca. Dimitri torció los labios en una sonrisa misteriosa. La rodeó con un brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

**Y aquí estaba en este perfume, mezclada con algunos otros olores florales: lirio de valle y otros que no pude identificar.**

– Perdió el sentido del olfato – Sacudió la cabeza Christian.

**Dependiendo de la marca, algo en su olor me llamo la atención. Era dulce –pero no demasiado dulce. Giré la caja, buscando el nombre. Amor Amor.**

– El destino estaba escrito y ahora se ha roto porque cada uno encontró a la pareja indicada – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

"**Apropiado" murmuré, viendo cuantos problemas parecía tener últimamente.**

– Uh, eso sí es irónico – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

**Me quedé el perfume y re-empaqueté el resto.**

**Colocándola entre los brazos, la llevé a la recepción y conseguí cinta para cerrarla.**

– Menudo desprecio por los perfumes – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

**También conseguí averiguar cual era la habitación de Adrian. Al parecer los Ivashkov prácticamente tenían su propia ala. No estaba muy lejos de la habitación de Tasha.**

– Uhh – Dijeron Christian y Eddie.

– Y la cosa no puede empeorar para Rose – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Tuve tanta mala suerte en el amor – Dijo Rose mortificada. Al mirarla me fije en que los brazos de Dimitri estaban sujetándola por la cintura con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, diciendo sin palabras «ella es mía». Se veía muy posesivo.

**Sintiéndome como la chica del correo, caminé por el pasillo y me detuve delante de su puerta. Antes de poder llamar a la puerta, se abrió y Adrian estaba delante de mí. Él parecía tan sorprendido como yo.**

– No todos los días una chica aparece sola en tu puerta – Dijo Adrian.

– En tu caso pudieron ser muchas – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Eso es pasado – Dijo Adrian con vehemencia en la mirada, claramente no queriendo sacar a relucir su reputación por el bien de Sydney, que yo estaba segura de que ella ya conocía.

"**Pequeña dhampir" dijo cordialmente. "No esperaba verte aquí".**

"**Vine para devolverte esto." Le entregué la caja antes de que pudiera protestar.**

– Yo no esperaba a que la devolvieras – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

**Cuando la agarró bien, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la puso en el suelo.**

"**¿No te ha gustado ninguno?" Preguntó. "¿Quieres que consiga más?"**

Miré a Adrian sorprendida. ¿Realmente estaba tan empeñado en salir con Rose que era capaz de comprarle el mundo si ella lo quería? Dios. Es una pena que Rose no lo amaba, aunque es lindo verla con Dimitri.

"**No me mandes regalos."**

– ¿Qué chica no acepta regalos? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Ninguna – Dije. Miré a Rose que no le prestaba atención a Adrian dado que Dimitri le acercaba una cuchara con helado a la boca. Me parecía tan dulce aquello.

"**No es un regalo. Es un servicio público. ¿Qué mujer no posee un perfume?"**

– Ella si tiene – Dije apuntando a Rose – Tanto entonces como ahora

Miré a Rose, esperando a que se hubiera despegado de Dimitri un poco y cuando me encontré con su mirada fue un tanto divertida ya que parecía sonreír.

"**No lo vuelvas a hacer" le dije con firmeza.**

– Yo diría más bien que fue con fiereza – Adrian sonrió.

– No sería de extrañar – Dijo Christian despreocupado y desinteresado.

**De repente, detrás de nosotros una voz preguntó: "¿Rose? ¿Eres tú?"**

**Miré atrás. Lissa.**

– Atrapada – Dijeron Jill y Sydney. El interés de Christian apareció de un segundo a otro mirando a Mia intrigado, casi con celos.

– Juro Adrian que soy capaz de matarte – Dijo sin mirarlo.

Me reí frotándole el hombro suavemente.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

– La pregunta es ¿qué hacías tú allí? – Preguntó Mia sonriendo divertida.

– Nada – Respondí.

**Entre mi dolor de cabeza y que había asumido que estaría con Christian, la había bloqueado todo lo posible esta mañana.**

– Que linda forma de decir que soy un estorbo – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Tenía una resaca – Se excuso tranquila – Es lo que hago normalmente

Torcí los labios.

**Normalmente sabría que ella estaría en la habitación al acercarme. Desbloqueé mi mente, dejando que sus sentimientos entrasen en mí. Ella no esperaba que yo apareciese aquí.**

– Ni yo esperaba verte allí así que estamos a mano – Me choco los cinco riendo divertida. La miré con una sonrisa estupefacta y luego me reí.

– A mano – Coincidí.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella.**

"**Señoras, señoras" dijo él provocando. "No hay necesidad de que luchen por mí."**

– Eso solo en tus malditos sueños – Dijo Christian fulminando a Adrian quien se sorprendió, pero apunto a Sydney advirtiendo que cualquier relación de coquetería con otra chica había quedado en el pasado. Ahora solo era Sydney Sage en su mente y corazón.

**Lo miré irritada. "No estamos peleando. Solo quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí."**

– ¡Sí! Yo también – Dijo Jill cruzándose de brazos en un mohín. Nos reímos.

**Sentí un olor de aftershave detrás de mí y, a continuación, oí una voz: "Yo también."**

– Es increíble que tu nariz afectada lograra identificar el aroma – Dijo Dimitri con un sonrisa.

– Ese es un aroma imposible de olvidar – Rose dijo con picardía. Ellos se rieron, pero de la nada se puso seria – Por cierto odio ese momento

Él la miró tranquilo y la besó en la frente susurrándole algo al oído.

**Di un salto. Girándome, vi a Dimitri parado en el pasillo. No tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba haciendo en el ala de los Ivashkov.**

– Bueno yo… – Intento decir Dimitri.

– No me interesa – Dijo bruscamente Rose – Porque claro, Tasha esta tan cerca y lo último que quiero saber es lo que hacías

Dimitri suspiro e intento calmarla un poco, besándola en la mejilla.

**De camino a la habitación de Tasha, me sugirió una voz dentro de mí.**

– Oh vamos, los celos sacan lo peor de las personas – Dije con un gemido – No necesitas sentirte mal

– Como yo sabes que es imposible no sentirlos – Dijo Rose, claramente refiriéndose a cuando Christian rompió conmigo.

**Sin duda, Dimitri, siempre esperaba que yo me metiese en algún tipo de problema, pero creo que ver a Lissa lo pilló desprevenido.**

Todos se rieron.

– Rara vez se puede verte así – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

– Ustedes dos… – Suspiró – Harán que me vuelva loco

– De amor sin duda – Dijo Rose besándolo en los labios con una sonrisa – Por cierto… – Se giró a Christian – Anda dilo, sé que dirás algo…

– ¿Qué? No es verdad – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí. Estoy segura de que pensaste en algo como "si buscas en el direccionarío la palabra problemas aparece una foto de Rose al lado" – Dijo ella imitando el tono de voz de Christian en burla. Nos reímos.

– Sin duda sí – Dijo Vika.

– Ay Dios. No me metí en problemas cuando estaba en Rusia… al menos no cuando estaba en su casa – Dijo Rose en un murmullo.

Nos reímos.

– Uhg Estoy ansiosa porque en uno de esos libros aparezca tu viaje en Rusia – Dije con una sonrisa.

Note como Rose y Dimitri se estremecieron un poco, me cubrí la boca al notar lo que dije. Quizá ellos no querían recordar nada de eso.

**Pasó por delante de mí y entro en la habitación, mirándonos a los tres.**

"**Los chicos y chicas estudiantes no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de los demás"**

– Técnicamente Belivok lo que sucedía no era de tu incumbencia – Dijo Adrian y la mirada de Dimitri lo cayó enseguida.

**Yo sabía que decir que Adrian no era técnicamente un estudiante no nos iría a sacar del problema. No deberíamos estar en la habitación de un chico.**

– Pero tú llevaste a… – Intente decir.

– Ap, ap, ap – Me detuvo Rose – Sh…

Sonreí divertida. Mason. Rose había llevado a Mason.

"**¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?" Le pregunté a Adrian, frustrada.**

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

"**¿Hacer qué?"**

Sonreí divertida.

"**Hacer que parezca que estamos haciendo algo malo"**

– Tú siempre estás haciendo algo malo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué tienen un mal concepto de problemas relacionado conmigo? – Gimió Rose.

**Se rió. "Vosotras sois las que habéis venido aquí"**

– De hecho tiene razón – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

– Silencio – Dijo Rose.

"**No tendrías que haberlas dejado entrar" le reprendió Dimitri. "Sabes con certeza las normas de San Vladimir."**

**Adrian se rió. "Sí, pero yo no tengo que seguir las estúpidas normas de ninguna escuela".**

– Y es lo que yo estaba diciendo, o bueno, algo parecido – Dijo Rose tranquila.

"**Quizá no" dijo Dimitri fríamente. "Pero yo pensé que aún respetabas esas normas."**

– Oh Dios, aquí comienza – Rose cubrió su rostro con una mano mortificada. Hice una mueca recordando poco de lo sucedido entonces, pero creo que se trataba de un tema interno porque yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedió entonces. Y ahora, intentando recordar, creo que fue algo relacionado con nosotras o algo parecido.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Janine intrigada.

– Ya lo veras – Dijo Rose suspirando.

**Adrian puso los ojos en blanco. "Me sorprende que tú me des un sermón sobre chicas menores de edad."**

– Ay no – Sydney suspiró – No dijiste aquello solo por Rose

– ¿Qué te digo? Yo puedo leer las auras y lo que sucedía allí – Señalo a Rose y a Dimitri – Se notaba a kilómetros

– Es verdad – Asintió Sonya.

– Me tomo tiempo lograr saber que sucedía allí… con las auras claro – Dije suspirando – Pero ahora que lo veo sí es bastante obvio. Brillan mucho

– Podría broncearme – Dijo Adrian con una risa.

– Dejen de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí – Dijo Rose.

– ¿Auras? – Pregunto Karolina.

– Son como el estado de ánimo de una persona, ahm, muestran su personalidad y lo que siente, más o menos – Dije sonriendo – Es complicado de explicar

**Vi la ira brillar en los ojos de Dimitri, y por un minuto, pensé haber visto aquella falta de control de la que nosotros habíamos estado hablando una vez.**

– Cavaste tu tumba – Dijo Christian riendo – ¿Cómo saliste del agujero?

– Porque soy Adrian. Nadie me gana – Dijo con orgullo.

– Salvo por Dimitri y Abe – Dijo Rose.

– Vamos, el hombre te amenaza y te explica detalle a detalle lo que hará contigo si haces algo malo – Se defendió Adrian rápidamente – Y Belivok… es más tranquilo, dudo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a un Moroi

Hice una mueca asintiendo, Rose se rió observando a Dimitri que parecía serio.

– Venga camarada, sonríe un poco – Dijo ella. Dimitri la besó en la mejilla con una ligera sonrisa.

**Pero él permaneció controlado, y solo sus puños apretados con fuerza demostraban lo enfadado que él estaba.**

– Adrian salvado – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**Si quieres salir con muchachas más jóvenes, hazlo en las zonas públicas"**

– No tenía sentido entonces ya hora… ahora todo calza – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Hablaban de Rose

– Sí – Rose asintió lentamente – Eso creo

**No me gustaba oír a Dimitri llamarnos "muchachas más jóvenes" y medio creí que él estaba exagerando. También sospeché que parte de la reacción que tuvo tenía que ver con el hecho de que yo estaba aquí.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron Dimitri y Adrian juntos.

– Algo en que se ponen de acuerdo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Son como tú y Rose – Dije riendo, Christian Me hizo una mueca al igual que Rose.

**Adrian se rió, una extraña risa que me hizo temblar. "¿Muchachas más jóvenes? ¿Muchachas más jóvenes? Claro. Jóvenes y adultas al mismo tiempo. Ellas apenas vieron algo de la vida y, sin embargo, ellas ya vieron demás. Una marcada con vida, otra marcada por la muerte… ¿pero son ellas por quienes te preocupas? Preocúpate por ti mismo, dhampir. Preocúpate por ti y por mí. Nosotros somos los jóvenes"**

– Adrian estaba cucu cucu – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Todos nos reímos también.

– ¿Eso de una marcada por la vida y otra por la muerte lo decías por nosotras? – Pregunté algo seria, no me había reído tanto dado que aquello me dejo pensando. Rose hizo una mueca desinteresada en una respuesta, Adrian me miró confundido.

– Ni idea. Es posible que sí, quién sabe – Se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Rose lista para decirle algo pero no lo hice, nuevamente estaba con Dimitri hablando sobre quien sabe que.

**Solamente nos lo quedamos mirando. No creí que nadie se extrañase si Adrian hacía un repentino viaja a la ciudad de los locos.**

– ¡Eh! – Se quejó.

Abría sido raro entonces, pero como dijo Rose, no sería de extrañar.

**Adrian estaba tranquilo y parecía perfectamente normal de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana, mirándonos de forma casual mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.**

– Siempre tan Adrian – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Quién como yo? – Dijo despreocupado y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"**Probablemente deberíais iros. Él tiene razón. Soy una mala influencia".**

– Eso ya lo sabemos. Pero es sorprendente que lo admitas – Dije riendo ligeramente.

Adrian sonrió guiñando el ojo.

**Intercambié una mirada con Lissa. Precipitadamente, salimos y seguimos a Dimitri por el pasillo.**

"**Eso fue… extraño" dije después de unos minutos. Estaba diciendo lo obvio, pero, bueno, alguien necesitaba hacerlo.**

Nos reímos.

"**Mucho" dijo Dimitri. No sonaba ni sorprendido ni enojado.**

– Wow, me ha dado frío – Se quejó Rose abrazándose a si misma.

– No me sorprende, mira como estás vestida – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Rose – Lissa y tú son una verdadera molestia

Me reí dado que le había mencionado algo parecido a Rose. Ella solo usaba una sudadera canguro verde que parecía no ser de ella dado que le quedaba grande y unos shorts cortos, además de unas zapatillas con suela de goma. Yo moriría de frío y lo hado dado que estaba hasta con bufanda. Odio el invierto.

– Por eso tienes frío, eres la única aquí desabrigada – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza. Rose sonrió divertida y tomo otro poco de helado.

– Y si comes eso te dará más frío – Dimitri le quito la cuchara y atrajo a Rose a su pecho cargándose en una esquina del sofá. La tenía rodeada por los hombros con sus brazos y Rose tenía las piernas flectadas sobre el sofá haciendo.

Christian y yo estábamos al lado izquierdo, ambos sentados como personas normales y no como esa parejita, aunque no me molestaría en nada de todos modos. Tenía mi mano tomando la suya y en ocasiones yo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

**Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, comencé a seguir a Lissa de regreso a nuestra habitación, pero Dimitri me llamó.**

– Joder – Gimió Rose – Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho. Eso sucede cuando confías en mí

Dimitri sacudió la cabeza susurrando algo a su oído, entonces Rose sonrió con ternura y lo besó en los labios.

"**Rose" dijo. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"**

– Va a terminar en pelea – Dijeron todos. Rose frunció el ceño indignada.

**Sentí una oleada de solidaridad viniendo de Lissa. Me giré hacia Dimitri y dio un paso hacia en el interior de una habitación, mientras dejaba pasar a una comitiva. Un grupo de Moroi pasó llenos de diamantes y pieles, con miradas ansiosas.**

– Abe encajaría muy bien allí – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

– Sin duda – Apoyamos todos.

Él sonrió con orgullo.

**Las personas siguen marchándose buscando lugares más seguros. La paranoia con los Strigoi estaba lejos de terminar.**

– Oh, ¿sabías que Dimitri estaba celoso? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La miré sorprendida y luego me reí ligeramente mientras que Dimitri desviaba la vista sonrojado. Ella se rió.

**La voz de Dimitri centró mi atención de nuevo en él. "Él es Adrian Ivashkov" dijo el nombre de la forma en que todo el mundo lo hacía.**

– No me digas – Rodó los ojos Adrian.

Nos reímos.

"**Lo sé"**

– Eso también es obvio – Dije riendo.

"**Esta es la segunda vez que os veo juntos."**

"**Sí" respondí. "Salimos a veces."**

– Oh yeah – Adrian se rió. Rodé los ojos y miré a Mia ansiosa por saber que va a suceder.

**Dimitri levantó una ceja, pero entonces echó una mirada a donde estábamos y dijo. "¿Pasas mucho tiempo en su habitación?"**

– Eso no era de tu incumbencia – Dijo Adrian.

– Dije lo mismo – Rose se rió. Vi la mano de Dimitri deslizarse de los hombros de Rose hasta su pierna, frotando suavemente. Abe lo fulmino con la mirada también y él la dejo quita por unos segundos, en su aura se notaba nervioso, pero finalmente siguió frotando e ignorando a Abe.

**Varias respuestas aparecieron en mi mente, y entonces una de oro tomó preferencia.**

– Y esa era la pura verdad – Dijo Rose con orgullo mientras Dimitri bufaba. Ella se rió – Ya admítelo, estabas celoso

"**Lo que pasa entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia." Use un tono parecido al que él había usado cuando hice un comentario similar acerca de él y Tasha.**

– Bien dicho – Dijo Adrian a Dimitri que parecía molesto, Rose lo abrazo con fuerza y se rió ligeramente.

– Déjalo – Dijo tranquila – Estaba celoso

Me reí ligeramente. Dimitri besó a Rose en la mejilla.

"**De hecho, mientras asistas a la Academia, es de mi incumbencia."**

"**Mi vida personal no. No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre ella."**

– Oh golpe bajo y cierto – Dijo Karolina asintiendo.

Dimitri la miró – Ella era mi estudiante

– Sí, pero su vida personal no era de tu interés, además, pensé que estabas con Tasha… o eso han dicho todos – Dijo Karolina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dimitri hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada y ella se rió.

– Estabas celoso – Comentó Karolina finalmente con una sonrisa triunfal.

"**Todavía no eres una persona adulta."**

– Gracias por el golpe – Dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

"**Casi. Además, no es como si por arte de magia madurase cuando cumpla los 18"**

– Bueno, en ocasiones si lo eres – Dije asintiendo – No, más bien no tiene importancia porque sabes lo que haces y eres responsable con los demás

– Gracias Lissa por ser la única persona de mi lado mientras todos los demás creían que ser inmaduro es malo – Dijo Rose.

– Ya me disculpe – Dijo Dimitri.

– Una cosa es ser inmaduro y otra irresponsable – Dijo Janine.

– Ustedes dos me volverán loca – Dijo ella.

"**Obviamente" dijo.**

– Uh, aquí comienza la pelea – Advirtió Eddie preocupado.

Mia se rió.

**Me ruboricé. "No es lo que quise decir. Lo que quise decir…"**

– Al tiro a defenderse – Me reí.

– Yep – Asintió ella.

"**Sé lo que quieres decir. Y los detalles técnicos no importan ahora. Eres una estudiante de la Academia. Y yo soy tu instructor. Es mi trabajo ayudarte y mantenerte segura. Estar en la habitación con alguien como él… bueno, no es seguro."**

– Seguramente querías ser tú quien estuviera con ella en una habitación – Dijo Adrian burlón. Dimitri apretó los puños y Rose le frotó el brazo que la rodeaba por los hombros y se entrelazaba la mano de él con la de ella.

"**Puedo tratar con Adrian Ivashkov" murmuré. "Él es extraño –realmente extraño, aparentemente- pero inofensivo."**

– Ahm, ¿gracias? – Adrian hizo una mueca. Nos reímos un poco.

**Secretamente me preguntaba si el problema de Dimitri con él era que estaba celoso.**

– Sí – Dijimos todos. Dimitri escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rose y ella movió la mano detrás de su nuca acariciándole el cabello enterrando sus manos. Se veían tan lindo juntos que cuando los miraba no podía dejar de sonreír, sobre todo porque mi mejor amiga había encontrado alguien que la amaba realmente. Él no iba a jugar con ella o coquetear solo por hacerlo, Dimitri la amaba realmente.

**Él no había llamado a Lissa para gritarle. La idea me dejó un poco feliz, pero entonces me acordé de mi curiosidad por saber por qué Dimitri estaba en esa zona.**

– Oh rayos – Gimió Rose.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunté con una mueca.

– Muchas cosas – Gimió aún. Hice una mueca con una débil sonrisa torcida, Dimitri la besó en la mejilla y volvió a apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Rose.

"**Hablando de vida personal… supongo que estabas visitando a Tasha, ¿eh?"**

– Ay por Dios. Te gusta molestarlo – Dije riendo ligeramente. Rose sonrió pero no pude verla la mirada porque me la tapaba Dimitri.

**Sabía que era un golpe bajo, y se espera un "no te importa". En cambio, él respondió: "En realidad, estaba visitando a tu madre".**

– ¡Chan chan chan chan! – Dijeron Christian, Eddie y Adrian.

– Más vale que… – Empecé a decir pero Christian puso su mano en mi boca.

– Vaya, Dimitri, está mal meterse con ambas – Se rió entre dientes.

Justo cuando pensé que alguien iba a decir algo más un cojín cayó sobre Christian. Rose le frunció el ceño.

"**¿También vas a estar con ella?" Por supuesto, sabía que no era así, pero la oportunidad de soltarlo era demasiado buena.**

– Típico de Rose – Dije riendo.

**Él también parecía saberlo y solo me dio una mirada cansada. "No, estábamos comentando algunos datos nuevos sobre el ataque de los Strigoi a los Drozdov."**

– Uhm interesante – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Mi enojo e ironía desaparecieron. Los Drozdov. Los Badica. De repente, todo lo que había ocurrido esta mañana parecía trivial. ¿Cómo podía estar aquí discutiendo romances pueden estar sucediendo o no con Dimitri cuando él y otros guardianes estaban intentando protegerme?**

– Sin duda es mejor el romance – Dije mirando a Rose sonriendo.

– Sí – Jill me apoyó.

"**¿Qué averiguasteis?" Le pregunté silenciosamente.**

Rose gimió de mala gana.

"**Conseguimos rastrear algunos Strigoi" dijo. "O al menos a los humanos que están con ellos. Hubo testigos que vivían cerca que vieron algunos automóviles que el grupo utilizo. Las matriculas eran todas de diferentes estados –el grupo parece estar dividido, probablemente para obstaculzarnos. Pero uno de los testigos tomó el número de una. Está registrada en Spokane."**

– Le diste más información de lo que espere – Dijo la madre de Rose. Pude ver que Rose, Christian, Eddie y Mia se quedaron perdidos por unos instantes lo que detuvo la lectura. Cuando cada uno, poco a poco, salió de sus pensamientos Mia inicio la lectura de nuevo; sin embargo, Rose seguía pensando.

"**¿Spokane?" Le pregunté incrédula. "¿Spokane, Washington? ¿Quién hace de Spokane un lugar para ocultarse?" Había estado allí una vez. Era tan aburrido que cualquier otra ciudad con bosques.**

Nos reímos con eso y Rose salió de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. Era típico de Rose decir algo tan tonto que da risa aún después de saber algo que podría cambiar las cosas.

– Siempre igual, eh – Christian se rió.

"**Strigoi, al parecer" dijo, sin expresión. "La dirección es falsa, pero otras pruebas demuestran que ellos estuvieron allí. Hay un centro comercial con túneles subterráneos. Los Strigoi fueron vistos por la zona."**

– Demasiada información – Se quejó Mia – Cuando llegamos allí no había nada

– Hasta que nos atraparon – Recordó Eddie. Miró a Rose – No debimos ir, tenías razón

Rose hizo una mueca y asintió lentamente.

"**Entonces…" fruncí el ceño. "¿Vais a ir detrás de ellos? ¿Va alguien? Quiero decir, eso es lo que Tasha ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo… si sabemos donde están entonces…"**

– Obviamente ella fue detrás de ellos – Dijo Adrian apuntando a Rose con una sonrisa divertida.

– Claro que no – Dijo Rose con firmeza – Yo fui detrás de estos idiotas que se fueron allá

**Negó con la cabeza. "Los guardianes no podemos hacer nada sin permiso de los superiores. Y eso no sucederá pronto."**

– Siempre bajo las reglas – Suspiró Rose.

**Suspire. "Por qué los Moroi hablan mucho."**

"**Porque están siendo cuidadosos" dijo.**

– Cierto – Coincidió Janine con firmeza.

"**Vamos. Ni tan siquiera tú puedes querer ser tan cuidadoso. Sabes donde están ocultos los Strigoi. Strigoi que masacran niños. ¿No quieres ir tras ellos cuando menos se lo esperan?"** **Ahora sonaba como Mason.**

– Eso no es tan malo. Querer hacer algo es bueno, pero no podemos hacer cosas sin pensar antes – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– A mí me funciona siempre – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Pero nos metes en problemas en ocasiones – Dije.

– En ocasiones, tú lo has dicho – Dijo Rose riendo.

"**No es fácil", dijo. "Respondemos ante el Consejo de Guardianes y el gobierno Moroi. No podemos huir y actuar impulsivamente. Y de todos modos, todavía no sabemos todo. Nunca debes actuar sin conocer todos los detalles."**

– Ay Camarada, te gusta complicarme la vida – Suspiró Rose. Dimitri se rió besándola en la mejilla.

– Eso no es complicar la vida, eso es ser precavido y seguro – Dijo la madre de Rose.

– Me gusta más mi método de seguridad – Dijo Rose.

– Ataca al primero que veas y preocúpate por el Moroi al mismo tiempo – Dije riendo.

– Sí – Rose asintió.

"**Lecciones de la vida zen, de nuevo" Suspiré. Me llevé una mano al pelo, colocándomelo por detrás de las orejas.**

Dimitri se rió, moviendo un mechón detrás de la oreja de Rose tan y como se dijo en la historia.

– Mis lecciones zen nos han sacado de muchos problemas – Dijo tranquilo.

– No tanto – Se rió Rose suavemente, besándolo en la mejilla.

"**¿Por qué me lo contaste? Es cosa de guardianes. No es algo en donde los principiantes se meten."**

– Wow, me sorprende que hayas preguntado – Dijo Mia riendo.

– Según él yo era niña y listo – Dijo ella.

**Consideró las palabras, y su expresión se suavizo. Él siempre se veía increíble, pero me gustaba más de esa manera. "Te dije algunas cosas… el otro día y hoy… que no debería. Insulté tu edad. Tienes 17 años… pero eres capaz de manejar y procesar situaciones, que gente más mayor que tú no puede."**

Rose sonrió con orgullo. Dimitri se rió abrazándola con fuerza.

**Mi pecho se puso más ligero y agitado. "¿En serio?"**

– Aw – Sonreí.

**Asintió. "Aún eres bastante joven en muchos sentidos –y actúas como una niña- pero la única forma de cambiar eso es tratándote como una adulta. Tengo que hacerlo. Sé que entenderás lo importante que es esta información y que no se la contaras a nadie."**

– Sin embargo lo he hecho – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

– Eso ya no tiene importancia – Dijo Dimitir con un tono suave, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Rose – Lo que hiciste… bueno, no fue algo bueno, pero no podemos cambiarlo e importa que lograron salir de allí…

– No todos – Dijo Eddie fríamente.

Dimitri respiro hondo y luego abrazo a Rose dijo algo en ruso que no sonaba a nada malo, pero tampoco a algo bueno.

– Yo también debería hablar en ruso – Dijo Rose sonriendo – Eh, tengo una idea… Viktoria, me…

– No – Dijo Dimitri rápidamente – Ni lo sueñes. Viktoria, no lo harás

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Viktoria intrigada.

– Enseñarle ruso – Dijo Dimitri – No es buena idea

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Karolina.

– Se nota que no conocen a Rose – Se burlo Christian – Ella tiene un fino vocabulario y esa es la razón por la que Dimitri no quiere enseñarle

– Hay cosas que son difíciles de creer – Dijo Sonja mirando a Rose divertida. Rose sonrió con orgullo.

**No me gusto que me dijese que actuaba como una niña, pero si me gustó la idea de que él pudiese hablar conmigo como una igual.**

– Ah, eso me encanta, ¿te lo he dicho? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa. Dimitri se rió besándola.

– Sí –

"**Dimka" dijo una voz.**

– Uh uh – Dijimos todos sabiendo de quien se trataba: Tasha.

**Tasha Ozera caminó hacia nosotros. Ella me sonrió cuando me vio. "Hola, Rose"**

– Alerta roja de celos, alerta roja de celos – Dijo Adrian mientras Christian le hacía eco a sus palabras. Nos reímos y Rose bufó.

**Ahí se esfumó mi buen humor. "Ey" le dije.**

– Frialdad. Es como si hubiera un glaciar rodeándola – Se frotó los brazos Eddie haciéndonos reír un poco.

**Puso una mano sobre el hombre de Dimitri, deslizando los dedos sobre el cuerdo de su chaqueta. Miré los dedos con rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo?**

– Bueno, eso si son celos. Rayos, pudiste romperle la cara – Dije riendo ligeramente.

– Dimitri es mío – Dijo Rose con un tono posesivo abrazando a Dimitri con fuerza.

"**Tienes esa mirada" dijo ella.**

– ¿Cuál mirada? – Pregunte confundida.

– Máscara de guardián – Dijo Rose con un tono profundo y una sonrisa orgullosa.

"**¿Qué mirada?" Preguntó. La mirada severa que él usaba conmigo desapareció.**

– Celosa – Cantó Eddie.

**Había una pequeña, inteligente sonrisa en sus labios. Casi divertida.**

– Muy celosa – Dijo Jill riendo.

"**Esa que dice que estarás de servicio hoy."**

"**¿De verdad? ¿Tengo esa mirada?" Había un tono provocativo en su voz.**

– Vale, yo debí haberme ido de allí – Dijo Rose molesta.

Dimitri se rió besándola en la mejilla

**Ella asintió. "¿Cuándo termina tu turno técnicamente?"**

Gruñí. Tasha era buena amiga de Dimitri y todo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que podía conseguir a Rose tan celosa.

**Dimitri parecía realmente –lo juro- avergonzado. "Hace una hora."**

– ¿Una hora y sigues trabajando? – Lo miré sorprendida – ¿Enserio?

– Eso es un guardián respetable – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– ¿Eso en donde me dejan a mí? – Preguntó Rose de mala gana.

– Tú también eres respetable – Dije sonriendo. Rose sonrió.

"**No puedes seguir haciendo esto" gimió ella. "Necesitas un descanso."**

– Un descanso de ella – Gruñó Rose.

– ¿Aún celosa? – Pregunte riendo.

– Un poquito – Respondió enseñándome con los dedos. Dimitri se rió y la besó en la mejilla.

– No tienes porque estarlo, ni antes ni ahora – Dijo Dimitri.

– Eres mío – Dijo ella con un tono posesivo y Dimitri, con una sonrisa torcida le susurró algo al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

"**Bueno… si consideras que soy siempre el guardián de Lissa…"**

– Eras el guardián de Lissa – Sonrió Christian.

"**Por ahora" dijo deliberadamente. Me sentía más enfadada de lo que me había sentido ayer. "Hay un torneo de billar arriba."**

– Ella siempre quiso tenerte – Dijo Christian sombríamente – Hizo cosas que afecto a otros

"**No puedo" dijo, pero su sonrisa todavía estaba en su rostro. "Además hace mucho tiempo que no juego…"**

– Fuimos a jugar el domingo – Dijo Christian sonriendo de pronto.

– Sí – Dimitri sonrió – Me debes dinero

Christian se puso nervioso y miró a Mia buscando una excusa rápida para no tener que responder. Dimitri se rió ligeramente.

**¿Qué-? ¿Dimitri jugaba al billar?**

**De repente, no importaba lo que habíamos estado hablando sobre tratarme como una adulta. Una pequeña parte de mí sabía que se trataba de un elogio –pero el resto quería que me tratase como a Tasha. Divertido. Provocativo. Casual. Eran tan íntimos y estaban completamente relajados.**

– Ah los celos son lindos – Dije.

– No eres quien tenía celos – Dijo Dimitri riendo – No tuviste que tratar con ella

– Gracias pero tú tampoco – Dijo Rose – Apenas si en algunas ocasiones

– Ah Rose – Suspiró Dimitri.

"**Vamos, venga" le suplicó. "¡Solo una ronda! Podemos ganarles a todos"**

– Que confiada – Dije sorprendida.

"**No puedo" repitió. Sonaba arrepentido. "No con todo lo que está ocurriendo."**

– ¿Te arrepentías de no ir con ella? – Preguntó Christian sorprendido.

– Eso es lo que he estado diciendo. Si él quería estar con ella entonces… – Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar Dimitri la besó cortándola. Rose se resistió un poco y finalmente se relajo.

– Tienes suerte – Susurró al romper el beso.

– ¿Sí? – Dimitri sonrió.

**Ella se tranquilizó un poco. "No. Supongo que no." Mirándome, dijo bromeando. "Espero que sepas que buen modelo de comportamiento tienes aquí. Nunca deja el deber."**

– Hombre. Está obsesionado con seguir las reglas – Dijo Christian riendo – Seguramente pierde el control con una chica tan irresponsable como Rose

– Seguramente cualquiera pierde el control con ella – Suspiré – ¿Sabías que cuando esta aburrida se pone a jugar en mi oficina y me impide trabajar?

– Adivino… ya le has gritado – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí, aunque no me gusta hacerlo, pero no me de… –

– Eh, chicos, estoy aquí así que no hablen como si no fuera así – Dijo Rose mirándonos tranquila.

"**Bueno" dije, copiando el tono alegre de ella, "por ahora, al menos."**

**Tasha parecía sorprendida. No creo que pensase que me reiría de ella. La mirada de Dimitri me dijo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que acababa de matar cualquier progreso que habíamos hecho.**

– Bueno no debiste – Dijo Dimitri.

– Sí porque estaba mal querer hablar inocentemente con tu novia – Rodó los ojos.

– Tú nunca hablas inocentemente sobre algo – Dijimos todos al unísono.

Rose nos saco la lengua juguetonamente.

"**Terminamos aquí, Rose. Recuerda lo que te dije."**

– Ojalá lo hubiera olvidado – Dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Dimitri.

Él la besó en la sien.

"**Sí" dije, girándome. De repente quería irme a mi habitación y relajarme un rato.**

– Bingo – Dije riendo – Y a pensar en Dimitri

Rose sacudió la cabeza riendo ligeramente.

**Este día estaba resultando demasiado agotador. "Definitivamente."**

– Apenas habías hecho nada – Dijo Sydney riendo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**No fui muy lejos cuando me encontré con Mason. Dios mío. Los chicos están por todos lados.**

– Ay, no es tan malo tener atención, después de todo ya sabes… ellos complacen – Me reí divertida.

– Suena manipulador, pero cierto – Coincidieron Jill, Sydney y Mia. Rose no dijo nada, pero se rió.

– ¿De qué diablos hablan ahora? – Preguntó Adrian confundido.

– Cosas de chicas, cosas que no entenderías – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Tú estás pasando mucho tiempo con ellas – Dijo Adrian apuntándome a mí y a Rose – Principalmente con Lissa

– Sí fuera a pasar tiempo con Rose habría muerto en la primera que haya hecho algo que no debía – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

– Eh – Frunció el ceño Rose.

– Mia, sigue antes de que se queje más – Dije riendo.

Mia asintió riendo.

"**Estás enfadada" dijo cuando me vio.**

– O celosa – Se rió Dimitri. Rose lo fulmino con la mirada y él se rió nuevamente, besándola y abrazándola.

– Eso – Apunte a la parejita mirando a Jill y a Sydney – Es algo que no logro comprender, pero la verdad me encanta

– Sí – Dijo Jill riendo.

Pude notar que Sydney estaba igual, pero más por no comprender como rayos ellos dos terminaron juntos. La verdad ya supimos como se enamoro Rose, pero no como lo hizo Dimitri y tampoco sabíamos si hasta este punto de la historia él la seguía amando pese a que había estado celoso.

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

– Que estaba celosa de Tasha – Dije riendo.

– Siento que no me dejarás tranquila por el resto de mi vida – Dijo Rose riendo.

– Que lista – Dije riendo juguetonamente.

"**Algunos problemas con la autoridad… Ha sido una mañana algo extraña."**

– ¿Realmente es extraña cuando se trata de la autoridad? – Pregunte confundida.

– Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a todo eso – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose – Pero fue una mañana rara

**Suspiré, incapaz de sacarme a Dimitri de la cabeza. Mirando a Mason, me acordé de lo convencida que estaba de querer estar en serio con él la noche pasada. Era algo importante. Cogí la mano de Mason, y nos alejamos.**

"**Vamos. ¿No teníamos un trato de ir a un lugar… um, privado hoy?"**

– No me gusta a donde se dirigen las cosas – Dijo Abe serio.

– A ti nunca te gustan las cosas cuando se trata de un chico que está conmigo – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos – Si tan solo hace unos días me montaste un numerito cuando viniste de visita

– ¡Eh! Te lo merecías – Dijo Abe cruzándose de brazos – No fue nada agradable la vista

– Solo salí de una ducha – Alzó los brazos Rose – Dimitri estaba leyendo tranquilamente. ¡Y tú no tenías derecho a forzar mi puerta!

Me reí ligeramente. Había oído del accidente aquel, Rose me lo contó en sus cinco minutos de rabia. Aparentemente ella se había dado una ducha y cuando salió Dimitri estaba leyendo un libro, luego escucharon un ruido y sin cambiarse de ropa salió con Dimitri a ver que sucedió. Imagino que para Abe encontrar a su hija vistiendo una toalla y salir de la habitación con su novio no fue nada agradable, diablos que no lo fue porque le montó un numerito como menciono Rose, pero debo decir que la sola imagen en la mente se me hacía graciosa.

Hubo un suspiró largo y me fije que había sido de la madre de Rose, ya exasperada de las peleas de Rose y Abe por asuntos como este. La verdad es que padre e hija tenían mucho más en común de lo que ambos quisieran admitir. Pero claro… sus peleas con Christian eran peores.

– Mia continua – Dijo Mikhail ya cansado de escucharlos pelear sobre la cerradura de la casa de Rose y el costo del cambio. Aparentemente hacerla explotar hizo que saliera más cara el cambio, dado que tuvo que comprar otra puerta.

"**Creo que ya no estás borracha", bromeó. Pero sus ojos estaban muy, muy serios. E interesados. "Supongo que se te ha pasado todo."**

– Pensé que tenías una resaca – Dijo Mia confundida.

– No hablábamos de eso – Dijo Rose con una mueca.

"**Oye, mantengo mi palabra, no importa como." Abriendo mi mente, busqué a Lissa.**

– ¿Y eso cómo por qué? – Pregunte confundida.

– Ya lo veras – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

**Ella no estaba en nuestra habitación.**

– Ahora sin duda no me gusta en nada a donde te diriges – Dijo Abe y Dimitri mascullo algo en ruso que sin duda no sonaba nada bien.

**Ella se había ido a un evento de la realeza, sin duda estaba practicando para la gran cena de Priscilla Voda. "Ven" le dije a Mason. "Vamos a mi habitación."**

– ¿Qué hay de la regla aquella? – Pregunto Abe serio.

– Nadie iba a enterarse – Dijo Rose despreocupada

**Mientras que Mason y yo nos dirigíamos a la habitación, le conté lo que Dimitri me había dicho de los Strigoi de Spokane. **

Todos hicieron una mueca y Rose gimió mortificada. Miré a Christian preocupada y en sus ojos pude ver el mismo brillo de preocupación. Lo abracé sin pensarlo, observe que Eddie apretaba los puños y Mia sujetaba el libro con sus manos temblorosas, por su parte Rose hacía un buen trabajo ocultando sus emociones con un rostro frío.

**Dimitri me había dicho que no se lo contase a nadie, pero estaba enfadada con él, y no vi ningún daño en contarserlo a Mason.**

– Tal vez yo debí saber que haría una estupidez – Dijo Rose cerrando los ojos – O peor mejor aun, debí morderme la lengua para no decir nada y punto

Dimitri la abrazo con cuidado y la besó en la mejilla preocupado, nuevamente volvió a frotar su mano con la pierna de Rose causando que Abe lo mirara serio, pero en está ocasión esa seriedad se suavizo al saber que probablemente lo último que necesitaban era un numerito sobre mantener las manos lejos de ella.

**Y sabía que él se interesaría.**

– Demasiado diría yo – Dijo Eddie suspirando.

Jill lo abrazó.

"**¿Qué?" Exclamó mientras entrábamos a la habitación. "¿No van a hacer nada?"**

**Suspiré y me senté en la cama. "Dimitri dice-"**

– Que no tenías que contárselo a nadie – Dijo Karolina sonriendo divertida.

– Yeah, debí hacerle caso – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

"**Lo sé… te he oído. Acerca de ser cuidadoso y todo lo demás." Mason caminó enojado por la habitación. "Pero si esos Strigoi van detrás de otros Moroi… otra familia… ¡mierda! Van a desear no haber sido tan cuidadosos."**

– Todo lo contrario – Dijo Mia con un suspiró preocupada – Yo desee no haber ido allí

– Yo también – Dijo Eddie con la misma actitud de arrepentimiento que Mia. Rose y Christian se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

"**Olvídalo" le dije. Me estaba sintiendo medio enervada debido a que estar en la cama no era suficiente para detener los planes de su locura. "No hay nada que hacer"**

– ¿Quién lo diría? Estás siendo… responsable – Dijo la madre de Rose sorprendida. Todos nos reímos un poco mientras Rose sonreía.

– Sí, quien iba a decirlo – Dije riendo.

**Dejó de caminar. "Podríamos ir"**

– Y ahí está, así es como Rose se fue terminar en Spokane – Dijo Adrian.

– No es así – Dijo Rose seria.

– Oh bien, pronto lo sabremos – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

"**¿Ir a dónde?" Le pregunté estúpidamente.**

– Que lindo que admitas que eres estúpida – Dijo Christian y eso solo valió una mirada rabiosa de Rose que casi, casi, casi, lo mata. Se los juro que casi lo mata y Christian se puso más pálido si es posible.

"**A Spokane. Podemos coger un autobús en la ciudad".**

– Así fue como nosotros llegamos allí – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**Yo… espera. ¿Quieres ir a Spokane y luchar con los Strigoi?"**

– ¿Por qué tan incrédula? Ya sabías como era de impulsivo el chico – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Porque… por favor, hasta yo sabía que era una locura – Dijo Rose con firmeza.

"**Claro. Eddie también iría… y nos acercaríamos al centro comercial. Ellos no están organizados ni nada, entonces podríamos esperarlos y atraparlos uno por uno…"**

– Se nota bastante que estaba siendo impulsivo – Dijo Janine seria.

Rose asintió lentamente apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri, que la abrazó preocupado.

**Solo podía mirarlo fijamente. "¿Desde cuándo eres tan estúpido?"**

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tú tan responsable? – Preguntó Eddie.

Rose lo fulmino con la mirada y él se quedo calladito.

"**Oh, ya veo. Gracias por el voto de confianza".**

– No tiene nada que ver con confianza – Dijo Dimitri suavemente.

"**No es una cuestión de confianza", discutí, levantándome y acercándome a él. "Les patearías el culo. Lo sé. Sin embargo, ese… ese no es el camino. No podemos coger a Eddie e ir detrás de los Strigoi. Necesitamos más personas. Más planificación. Más información."**

– ¿Por qué mi boca siempre tiene que dar ideas que ponen en peligro a los demás? – Preguntó Rose mortificada.

– Porque… – Empezó Adrian.

– Silencio, mejor no quiero respuesta – Dijo Rose de mala gana.

**Puse mi mano sobre su pecho. Él colocó la de él por encima y sonrió. El fuego de la batalla aún quemaba en sus ojos, pero pude ver que su mente estaba concentrándose en preocupaciones más inmediatas. Como yo.**

"**No quería llamarte estúpido" le dije. "Lo siento."**

"**Estás diciendo eso ahora porque quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera conmigo".**

– Atrapada – Dijeron Eddie, Christian y Adrian al unísono.

– Ya no tienes como mentir – Dijo Christian.

– Sin duda que no – Coincidió Adrian.

– ¿Ustedes tres siempre la molestan así? – Preguntó Viktoria intrigada.

– Casi siempre – Dije suspirando – Ya nos estamos acostumbrando

"**Por supuesto que quiero" me reí, alegrándome de verlo relajado. La naturaleza de esta conversación me recordó un poco a Christian y a Lissa en la capilla.**

– Wow, ¿y eso cómo por qué? – Pregunto Jill inocentemente.

– Ay Jailbait – Suspiró Adrian – Realmente eres una niña

"**Bueno" dijo, "No creo que te resulte muy difícil aprovecharte de mí" **

– Como de todos nosotros – Se rió Christian.

"**Bien. Porque hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer."**

– Y yo tengo una buena: ¡Aléjate del chico! – Dijo Abe serio.

– Abe… eso ya paso – Dijo Rose.

– Bien y en cuanto a ti – Apuntó a Dimitri que lo miró sorprendido, y obviamente nervioso – Quita tus manos de mi hija

– Uhg Abe, no molestes – Dijo Rose entrelazando una de las manos con la de Dimitri, mientras la otra aún permanecía en la pierna de Rose.

**Deslicé una mano por su cuello. Sentí su piel caliente debajo de mis dedos, y recordé cuanto me había gustado el beso de anoche.**

– Un beso borracha. Tranquila, Pequeña Dhampir, no eres la única que ha dado besos borracha – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Uhg no me compares contigo – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

**De repente, de la nada, dijo "realmente eres su estudiante".**

"**¿De quién?"**

– Dimitri – Dijimos todos.

"**Belikov. Estaba pensando en eso cuando mencionaste que necesitábamos más información y todo lo demás. Actúas como él. Estás más seria desde que comenzaste a andar con él."**

– Yo no soy seria – Dijo Rose de mala gana – ¿Ves lo que provocas?

– ¿Yo? – Dimitri se rió, apoyando su frente en la de Rose – Eres tú la que quiere actuar así

– Claro que no – Dijo Rose – Tu estúpida influencia hace creer a todos que soy la señorita Rose sería

– No es tan malo como piensas – Dijo la madre de Rose sonriendo. Rose gimió pidiéndole a Mia seguir adelante.

"**No, no lo estoy."**

**Mason me estrechó más, pero ahora no me sentía tan romántica. Quería olvidar a Dimitri por un tiempo, no tener una conversación sobre él. ¿De dónde había surgido?**

– Ahm, eso fue cruel – Dijo Mia mirando el libro sorprendida – No deberías…

– Ya lo sé – Dijo Rose con una mueca y cerrando los ojos como si sintiera culpa o algo parecido.

Fruncí el ceño intrigado.

**Mason debería distraerme.**

– ¿Usaste a Mason? – Eddie la miró sorprendido.

– Ya sé que estaba mal – Gimió Rose – Pero realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad, sin embargo tampoco podía quitarme de la cabeza a Dimitri

Hubo un silencio. Mire a mi amiga con una ligera sonrisa comprensiva.

**Pero él no notó que algo fuese mal. "Solo has cambiado. No está mal… simplemente es diferente".**

– Muy diferente – Dijimos Christian, Eddie y yo al unísono.

– Solo un pelín más responsable. Nada más que eso – Se defendió Rose despreocupada.

**Algo de lo que había dicho me enfadó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su boca estaba en la mía besándome.**

– Yo podría haberlo matado, ya sabes, sin embargo… – Dijo Abe, claramente enterado de lo sucedido en Spokane y no me sorprendía dado que conocía más de Rose de lo que incluso ella misma esperaba. Cada evento importante sobre Rose él lo conocía y a su vez realmente estaba orgulloso de ella.

– Hm… – Rose lo miró incómoda.

**Razonablemente la discusión se disolvió.**

– ¿Razonablemente? – Me reí – Querrás decir que "mundo beso" te tomo y nunca más te soltó

Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Un poco de mal genio comenzó a llenarme, pero simplemente canalicé aquella intensidad físicamente, cuando Mason y yo caímos uno encima del otro.**

– Oh, eso ya es bastante. ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad de los guardianes en ese momento? – Se quejó Abe molesto – ¡Ah, es cierto, andaba metida en sus propios asuntos cuando una chica está a punto de per…!

– ¡Abe! – Se quejó Rose – Ya basta, no arreglas nada con decirlo ahora porque eso sin duda ya ha pasado. Todos ustedes no entienden eso…

La miré divertida y luego miré a Christian que se encogió de hombros.

– De cierto modo tiene razón – Dijo él desinteresado.

**Lo empuje hacia la cama, consiguiéndolo hacer sin detener el beso. Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas a la vez.**

– Como por ejemplo… – Dijo Karolina intrigada.

– Comer y golpear al mismo tiempo – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

Todos nos reímos un poco.

**Yo le clavaba mis uñas en la espalda mientras sus manos resbalaban por mi cuello y liberaban la cola de caballo que acababa de hacerme.**

– Oh sin duda eso es lo mejor – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Me reí algo sonrojada mientras le daba un empujón leve.

Algunos chicos asintieron también, entre ellos Dimitri que no soltaba a Rose.

**Pasando sus dedos por el pelo suelto, llevó su boca más abajo y besó mi cuello.**

"**Eres… increíble" dijo. Podía decir que hablaba en serio. Toda su cara brillaba de afecto por mí.**

– Estaba enamorado – Dije sonriendo.

– Demasiado – Coincidieron Eddie y Rose.

**Me arqueé hacia arriba, dejando que sus labios se presionaran más fuertemente contra mi piel, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta.**

– Ese chico tiene suerte de no estar aquí o de lo contrario ya le había cortado las manos – Dijo Abe serio.

Nos reímos ligeramente, sé que era malo dado que él había fallecido, pero la broma aligero un ambiente que se volvía pesado un poco.

**Trazaron mi estómago, apenas tocando el borde de mi sujetador.**

Dimitri gruñó posesivo y Rose le acarició la mejilla riendo divertida.

**Considerando que apenas unos minutos atrás estábamos teniendo una discusión me sorprendió ver que las cosas evolucionaban tan rápido.**

– Él intentaba acostarse contigo, así de simple – Dijo Sonja con una mueca.

Rose no comentó nada, ni siquiera pude notar una expresión en su rostro.

**Honestamente… no me importo.**

– A mí sí – Dijeron Abe y Janine serios. Rose se encogió de hombros.

**Ese era la forma en la que yo vivía mi vida. Todo era siempre rápido e intenso para mí. **

– Rápido e intenso. Dimitri se está llevando algo peligroso consigo – Se rió Eddie. Todos nos reímos también mientras Rose mascullaba algo de mala gana y Dimitri se reía tranquilo.

– Hombre, tratar con Rose… Siento pena por todos los novios que haya tenido y tenga en un futuro – Dijo Christian riendo.

– ¿Quién dice que va a tener más? – Preguntó Dimitri sonriendo. Me reí. Él en rara ocasiones dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos de amor hacia Rose, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era posesivo y dulce a la vez.

**La noche en que Dimitri y yo caímos víctimas del hechizo de lujuria de Victor Dashkov todo había sido una furiosa pasión.**

– Ah, pero fue tan romántico de cierta forma – Dije sonriendo encantada con aquel recuerdo, a través de un libro, pero aún así…

Las hermanas de Dimitri lo miraron confundido y él se sonrojo ligeramente.

– Es algo del primer libro – Dijo cohibido. Rose se rió ligeramente.

– Hay que leerlo más tarde – Dijo Sonja asintiendo lentamente.

**Sin embargo, Dimitri la había controlado, y nos lo habíamos tomado más calmadamente… y a su propia manera había sido maravilloso.**

– Uuuh muy maravilloso – Dije con una sonrisa picara mientras Rose sonreía descaradamente. Obviamente esa mujer no necesita andarse con rodeos ni nada por ese estilo.

– Sí, demasiado – Dijo riendo.

**Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no éramos capaces de manejarlo. Podía sentir todo eso de nuevo. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sus besos profundos y poderosos.**

– Vaya… y dicen que son los hombres los únicos que piensan en sexo – Dijo Adrian ofendido.

– Lo son – Dijimos las chicas riéndonos con superioridad.

– Eso no es verdad – Dijo Eddie frunciendo el ceño.

– Genial. Chicas vs chicos – Se quejó Mikhail – Hey, enanos, déjense de pelear para que podamos seguir leyendo

– ¿Nos llamo… – Empezó a decir Mia confundida.

– enanos? – Termino Rose extrañada.

Yo también mire a Mikhail desconcertada y luego a Rose que se encogió de hombros. Todos nosotros estábamos desconcertados por la forma de hablar de Mikhail que en segundos volvimos al libro, solo para poder quitar ese ambiente extraño que se creó.

**Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo.**

– ¿Qué por más que lo intentas no puedes quitarte a Dimitri de la cabeza? – Pregunto Christian riendo.

– Casi – Dijo Rose tranquila – Y sí…

– Mia continua – Dije riendo. Ella asintió.

**Estaba besando a Mason, pero en mi cabeza, estaba con Dimitri.**

– Es lo que dije – Sonrió Christian.

– Casi – Dijo Rose.

**Y no era como si simplemente lo estuviese recordando. Realmente me estaba imaginando que estaba con Dimitri –en este momento. Reviviendo aquella noche de nuevo.**

– Oh… ya entendí – Dije con una mueca – Santo Dios. Usaste a Mason

– No fue mi intensión – Se defendió Rose frunciendo el ceño y alzando la voz – No era lo que quería

La miré sonriendo y asentí. Yo solo la estaba molestando un poco, pero sabía que debió haberlo pasado muy mal entonces. Tener que olvidar a Dimitri debía ser imposible porque ella estaba muy enamorada de él y también tener a Mason como una mascota siguiéndola todo el día, porque él la amaba a ella y ella no a él sin duda era difícil.

**Con los ojos cerrados, era fácil fingir.**

– Ah… eso… – Intento decir Dimitri.

– No – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza como si supiera lo que iba a decir. Dimitri se rió abrazándola.

**Pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi los de Mason, sabía que él estaba conmigo. Que él me amaba y que me quería desde hace mucho tiempo. Hacer esto… estar con él y pretender que estaba con otro…**

– Un error grande – Dije al unísono con Jill. Rose asintió mirando un punto x en el suelo.

**No era correcto.**

– Lo admites y eso es un paso a la sanación – Dijo Christian. Entonces fue como si Rose volviera a la realidad y lo golpeó en el hombro con su puño. Christian se froto adolorido – Yo sé que me amas, Rose. Solo son golpes de amor

No pude evitar reprimir una risa cuando vi la expresión desconcertada de Rose. Yo creo que no esperaba aquello y prefería que Christian hubiera dicho algo malo como siempre que Rose lo golpeaba.

**Me alejé de él. "No… no"**

– Me siento mejor – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Sí, al menos no se acostó con el hombre equivocado – Dije asintiendo.

Rose frunció el ceño – Sí. Lo sé

Sonreí.

**Mason se detuvo de inmediato porque ese era el tipo de chico que él era.**

– Un perrito baboso que hace lo que una chica quiere – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Los hombres reales nos perdemos

– Te apoyo – Asintieron Christian y Eddie.

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Demando saber Sydney.

– Ah, nada cariño – Dijo Adrian nervioso.

En cuanto a Jill y a mí ambas le lanzamos la misma mirada a Christian y Eddie que se pusieron nerviosos igualmente. Nos reímos poco después.

– Belikov sin duda no es el único babosos ahora – Dijo Adrian en un murmullo.

– No sé si lo sepas, Adrian, pero Dimitri no es como un perrito que me sigue a cada rato – Dijo Rose extrañada – Y si fuera así entonces no sería nada malo, ¿verdad?

– Verdad – Asintió Dimitri besándola en la mejilla.

"**¿Mucho?" Preguntó. Asentí. "Muy bien. No tenemos por qué hacerlo"**

– Que inteligente el chico – Dijo Abe.

**Se acercó de nuevo, pero yo me alejé. "No, yo simplemente no… no lo sé. Vamos a parar aquí, ¿vale?"**

– Al parecer está siendo razonable – Dijo Christian riendo.

"**Yo…" se quedó sin palabras por un momento. "¿Qué pasó con las «muchas cosas» qué querías hacer?"**

– ¿Cómo se atreve? – Preguntó Abe molesto – Nadie toca a mi hija

– ¿Tú encuentras que eso es normal? – Rose me miró apuntando a Abe.

Yo me reí asintiendo. Abe sin duda actuaba como un padre responsable aún cuando a Rose le molestaba en ocasiones.

**Si… se veía bastante mal, pero ¿qué podía decir?**

– Podrías empezar por un "no te amo porque amo a otro" – Dijo Eddie sonriendo. Rose gruñó.

– Esos libros me dejan expuestas a mí – Dijo Rose molesta, cruzando los brazos. Dimitri se rió ligeramente, abrazándola con fuerza.

**No puedo estar contigo porque cuanto estoy, pienso en el otro chico al que verdaderamente quiero. Tú eres solo un sustituto.**

– No, sin duda la verdad no sonaba nada bien – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero no puedes estar con alguien que no amas, no es justo para ambos

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose acurrucándose en el pecho de Dimitri.

**Tragué, sintiéndome como una idiota.**

– Sin duda la verdad sale a la luz y está vez es admitida por ti misma – Dijo Christian sonriendo con fuerza. Rose no aguanto más y nuevamente lo golpeo, pero en esta ocasión era mucho más poderoso el golpe que le dio antes ya que Christian se quejo aún más fuerte.

– Esta chica me romperá un brazo – Dijo él molesto.

– Es con amor – Dije riendo, repitiendo sus palabras.

– El amor duele – Dijo Christian de mala gana – Era mejor cuando solo tenía que preocuparme por el amor de una novia y no de su mejor amiga, a la cual podría considerar mi hermana

Me reí entre dientes – Y la familia crece, ¿no?

Christian me miro con una sonrisa asintiendo lentamente, para luego besarme en la mejilla.

"**Lo siento mucho, Mase. Simplemente no puedo."**

– Apuesto a que no se conformo – Dijo Abe de mala gana.

– Hombre. Si no lo conociera diría que está celoso de que su hija estuviera con alguien – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Eso podría ser – Dijo Janine asintiendo.

**Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Ok. Está bien."**

– Perdiste la apuesta viejo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Abe lo miro serio – ¿Yo te he autorizado para llamarme así?

– Ah… no – Dijo Adrian nervioso – Ella…

– Sí, ella es mi hija – Dijo Abe asintiendo – No lo hagas

– Bien – Dijo nervioso.

– ¿Quieres dejar de asustar a todos? – Preguntó Rose.

Abe se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Por lo visto Rose era la única que podía llamarlo así, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera Dimitri lo llama así y de hecho ni por su nombre de pila ya que tanto a Abe como Janine usaba sus apellidos, como cortesía. Rose era la única en llamarlos a ambos por nombre de pila en ocasiones. Aunque… yo en ocasiones los llamaba por nombre de pila, porque ambos me lo pidieron.

**Pude escuchar la dureza en su voz. "Estás enfadado"**

– Ps, eso es obvio – Dijo Christian riendo – ¿Imagínate si la chica con la que estás de la nada te dice que tiene que detenerse y…?

– No queremos saber lo obvio – Dijo Rose.

**Él me miró, una tormenta en su rostro.**

– ¿Tormenta? – Preguntó Eddie riendo – Rose, ¿realmente había una tormenta en su rostro?

– Técnicamente era parecido, solo fue un decir – Explico Rose.

"**Estoy confundido. No consigo leer tus señales. Unas veces sí, otras no. Dices que me quieres, pero dices que no quieres."**

– Solo para dejar claro… el que ella lo haya querido a él no significa que esté dispuesta a perder la virginidad – Dijo Abe con firmeza.

– ¿Eras virgen? – Preguntó Mia sorprendida, pero luego se rió pensando que era una broma.

– Eh, que haya tenido reputación de puta ni significa que lo sea – Dijo Rose ofendida – Yo era virgen…

– _Era _– Se rió Christian – Mejor empieza a rogar para que no aparezca la forma en como perdiste tu virginidad, porque ya me basto con el hechizo de lujuria, no quiero saber que más hacen ustedes dos… si es que la perdiste con él y no con Adrian

– Dos cosas… ¿crees que no le he rogado a los cielos para que eso no aparezca? – Pregunto Rose ofendida – Y además, Adrian y yo nunca estuvimos juntos de ese modo, que quede claro, ¿sí? Con la única persona que me he acostado en la vida es con Dimitri

– Eh, eso es algo que yo quiero saber… sin detalles – Dije asintiendo con una mueca – Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que lo que no me cuentas ahora está todo expuesto. Amo estos libros, se irán a mis favoritos

– ¿Qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana aparecieran incinerados? – Miro a Dimitri y hablo en un susurro.

– Te he escuchado y no, no los quemaras – Dije.

– Vas a morir Belikov si te acostaste con ella antes de los dieciocho – Advirtió Abe serio.

Yo miré a ambos curiosa y con solo ver la expresión de Rose supe que era así. Como ninguno dijo nada yo me reí ligeramente, y Abe parecía no comprender.

"**Si te decidieras, sería fantástico, pero me estás haciendo pensar una cosa y, a continuación, y al final acabas yendo en una dirección completamente diferente. No solo ahora, -todo el tiempo."**

– Bueno… es Rose – Dije como si fuera la única respuesta lógica del mundo y todos coincidieron.

– Eh – Dijo ofendida – Es oficial, solo he conseguido terminar ofendida por estos libros

– Bueno… Tiene un lado positivo – Dijo Dimitri besándola – Las cosas que querías decir y no pudiste ahora todos la conocen

Rose lo miró fijamente.

– No me ayudes – Sonrió.

**Era cierto. Había estado jugando con él. A veces coqueteaba con él, y otras veces lo ignoraba completamente.**

– Es tu naturaleza – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

– Ah – Viktoria abrió los ojos sorprendida – Acaso…

– No, no es igual con Dimitri – Dijo Rose rápidamente.

– Oh… bien – Dijo tranquila.

"**¿Hay algo que quieres que haga?" Me preguntó cuando no le dije nada. "¿Algo que… no sé. Algo que te haría sentir mejor sobre mí?"**

– Dejar de coquetearle cuando ella estaba enamorada de otro – Dijo Christian casi como una sugerencia al libro. Todos lo miramos confundidos y él se encogió de hombros.

"**No sé" le dije débilmente.**

– Oh, Rose está vulnerable – Dijo Adrian con un tono de voz suave y casi burlón. Rose le lanzó algo al rostro – Y ahora está insoportable. ¿Cómo la superas día a día Belikov?

– Realmente debe ser un Dios para poder soportar a Rose – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Nos reímos en la sala mientras Dimitri se sonrojaba un poco y Rose fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

– Tiene que ser un santo para soportarla – Dije mirando a Dimitri divertida.

– Oooohh sigamos con la lectura – Se quejó Rose.

– Bien – Se rió Mia.

**Con un gemido, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "Rose, para alguien que dice que querer reunir toda la información posible, tienes mucho que aprender de ti misma."**

– ¡OH! ¡Duro golpe! – Dijeron Christian y Eddie al mismo tiempo.

**La puerta se cerró con un golpe. El ruido me hizo estremecer, y me quedé mirando el lugar en el que Mason había estado, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón.**

– Santo Dios. ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Christian con un tono dramático – ¿Por qué sigues admitiendo que todo el mundo tiene razón en lugar de pelear?

– Porque… – Rose calló – Ahm… uhm buena pregunta

**Tenía mucho que aprender.**

– Y ya está – Dijo Mia – Es todo por el número 15

– Estupendo, ahora todos fuera de mi casa porque tengo sueño – Dijo Rose poniéndose en pie.

– Apenas ha iniciado la noche – Dijo Mikhail riendo mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos – Yo leeré el capítulo siguiente

– Malditos suertudos – Dijo Rose. Dimitri se rió tomándola de la cintura y lanzándola de un solo golpe al sofá nuevamente.

Continuara…

* * *

He terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado, ¿listos para saber como va a terminar este fics? Yo también porque aún falta mucho más por ver antes de poder terminar. Tengo unas cuantas ideas para el siguiente fics _Leyendo el Pasado III: Shadow Kissed_ (porque es un titulo obvio), y ya quiero escribirlas, pero me falta terminar de escribir el número 23 en el computador.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Dos días? Me parece que me he tardado ahora. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta porque a mí el corazón me dice cuando tengo que actualizar y cuando no... también a veces solo cuando me doy cuenta, es decir digo ya paso un tiempo y tengo que actualizar. Normalmente domingo por la noche, miércoles por la noche y viernes. Si actualizo entre miedo es solo por casualidad, a vcs los sábados. Yo tengo las reacciones y no las dire muajaja :)

- zombiepeace: ¿Qué pasara con la universidad? Buena interrogante, la siguiente también es una buena interrogante.

- Isis: Ah que bueno que te haya gustado, lectora nueva :)

- lezly66: Fue una suerte que Sonya tuviera el anillo.

- jhoanneth: Vacaciones *¬* quiero vacaciones *Q* Rayos, me falta todo un año T.T Parece que a todos les ha gustado la idea de la universidad

Bueno, antes de irme quiero aclarar una cosa que quizá se estén preguntando y quizá no, pero de todos modos lo haré. Yo sé (por que en mi pdf aparece así me parece) que el nombre de la hermana de Dimitri es _Sonya,_ sin embargo en internet en una página de wiki, decía que era _Sonja_ y como tengo a Sonya Karp yo no quería confundir los nombres, que ustedes se confundieran o agregar letra de apellido así que decidí usar el nombre que aparecía en wiki. Si leyeron _Instinto de Sangre_, es igual, aparece como Sonja solo porque en Wiki no sé cuanto decía y para no confundirlos.

Bien eso es todo. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado II: Frostbite._  
_

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	17. Leyendo el capítulo 16

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 16:

.: Rose :.

Mire a Dimitri. Él tranquilamente seguía cortando un pescado muerto sin preocupaciones mientras que yo apenas podía mantenerme bien observando como le abría el estomago para poder quitar las espinas. No pude evitar sentirme mareada así que me di la vuelta y volví al sofá con Lissa.

– Hey, estás verde – Dijo riendo.

– Creo que yo no comeré sushi – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué tienes ese temor a la comida? – Preguntó riendo.

– No lo sé. Ver al animal… Dios… no, es asqueroso – Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro. Christian y Dimitri estaban en la cocina encargándose de hacer sushi mientras que Adrian y Eddie salieron a comprar algo, esta noche alguien quería hacer algo emocionante para que se encendiera. A mi parecer iban a comprar solo alcohol.

– ¿Podemos hablar sobre la universidad? – Preguntó Lissa costada en mi sofá con la cabeza sobre la almohada y las piernas flectadas. Yo la mire fijamente y asentí – ¿Realmente te ibas a cambiar?

– No – Dije – Solo… Liss no hay nada de malo en que quiera hacerle una visita o tener información. No me voy a separar de ti

– Tal vez deberías ir – dijo jugando con sus manos – Parece ser lo mejor

Algo en ella estaba ocultándose en lo más profundo solo para que no no supiera que era. Tras unos segundos atravesando sus paredes para encontrar la información supe que se metió en mi laptop y extrajo el número de la universidad para averiguar sobre ella. Solté un suspiro.

– Sí es lo mejor o no lo decidiré yo, no tú – Desvié la mirada – Además, Lissa, ya te lo he dicho, no iré. No te dejaré sola

– Pero… – Intento decir – Es una buena universidad y te dieron una beca

– Sí. ¿Pero qué importa? Si no puedo ir a la universidad con mi mejor amiga entonces no vale la pena – Dije sonriendo ligeramente – Además yo soy tu guardiana y mi trabajo es protegerte así como el tuyo es evitar que yo me meta en problemas

Me sonrió – Aún pienso que deberías ir. Sin embargo… si te soy honesta no quiero que te vayas

– Yo tampoco me quiero ir y dejarte a ti o a Dimitri – Sonreí. Después de un ligero abrazo tuvimos que esperar más tiempo antes de leer. Hablamos con las hermanas de Dimitri y las demás chicas abiertamente. Liss les entrego el primer libro y ellas dijeron que lo entregaría lo más pronto, en cuanto a Mia ella lo leería después.

– …entonces no tuvieron una relación sencilla – Dijo Karolina sonriendo – Al menos están juntos ahora

– Sí – Dije sonriendo.

Con unos minutos de conversación Christian y Dimitri se nos acercaron con el sushi en una tabla. Era mucho y yo no podía dejar de imaginar al pescado allí. Tenía hambre, pero no iba a comer aquello. Dimitri se dio cuenta de yo no podía comer aquello después de ver al pobre animal ser cortado por él.

– Creo que las sobras de ayer aún están en el refrigerador si quieres comer algo más o podría prepararte algo más – Dijo sonriendo. Le sonreí agradecida y sacudí la cabeza.

– No es necesario, gracias – Dije.

– ¿Segura? – Pregunto – Porque puedo ir y hacerte algo, lo que quieras

– Segura – Dije sonriendo.

Amaba su forma de ser conmigo, sobre todo de preocuparse, pero también debía admitir que eso era molesto en ocasiones. Después de que Eddie y Adrian volvieran con lo que yo sabía que compraron Mikhail se dispuso a leer.

– Capítulo 16 –

**Lissa me encontró más tarde ese día.**

– Imposible no verte – Dijo tranquila.

– Sí, imposible – Coincidía sintiendo.

– ¿Y eso cómo por qué? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Ambas apuntamos a libro.

**Me había quedado dormida después de que Mason se hubiese ido, estaba demasiado deprimida para salir de la cama.**

– Ouh – Dijo ella. Solté un suspiro.

**Cuando llamó a la puerta me despertó.**

– Oh, y se fue el sueño de Rose – Dijo Eddie.

**Estaba muy contenta de verla. Necesitaba contarle lo que había sucedido con Mason, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, leí sus sentimientos.**

– Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieras – Dijo Lissa – Es decir, quiero que me cuentes las cosas en lugar de ponerme primero

– Así no es como funciona – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Y eso lo sabes bien

– Sí – Gimió.

**Estaban tan perturbados como los míos.**

– Los tuyos estaban peor, ahora que sé la razón real de lo que ha sucedido – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Sin duda – Dije asintiendo.

– ¿Por qué estabas tú perturbada? – Preguntó Adrian intrigado.

– Eso seguramente está en el libro – Respondió Lissa sonriendo.

**Así que, como siempre, la puse en primer lugar.**

– Típico – Dijeron todos en la habitación.

Sonreí. Claro que era típico porque Lissa era lo primero. Yo siempre la iba a poner antes que todos, incluso antes que mi vida.

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

**Se sentó en su cama, hundiéndose en el edredón de plumas, estaba triste y furiosa.**

"**Christian"**

– Ouh – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Tienes suerte Sparky, te habría matado si no fuera porque también tenía mis propios problemas – Dije.

Christian me miró sorprendido y luego se echó un trozo de sushi a la boca, hice una mueca.

"**¿En serio?" Nunca había oído que se pelearan. Se provocaban mucho, pero apenas era el tipo de cosa que la haría llorar.**

– Me haces sonar sensible – Gimió Lissa.

– Eres sensible – Manifesté despreocupada – Eres del tipo de chica que llora cuando ve una mariposa con el ala rota

– Solo fue una vez – Gimió ella – Rose, realmente no soy tan sensible

– Y lloras con una película y con un libro. Sí eres una persona sensible – Dije tranquila.

"**Él descubrió… que estaba con Adrian esta mañana"**

– En mi defensa yo tenía razones para estar molesto – Dijo Christian cruzándose de brazos

– Querrás decir que una de esas son los celos – Dije sonriendo, ahora era mi turno de vengarme por celos. Christian me sonrió compartiendo el secreto de que había estado celoso de Adrian en más de una ocasión.

"**Vaya" le dije. "Sí. Eso puede ser un problema."**

– Un gran problema – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.

**Me levante, caminé hacia el tocador y cogí un cepillo. Girándome, me situé cerca del espejo y comencé a cepillar mi pelo despeinado después de la siesta.**

– Siesta larga – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Ella gimió. "¡Pero no pasó nada! Christian está enloquecido por nada. No puedo creer que no confié en mí."**

– Yo sí confío en ti – Dijo Christian rodeando a Lissa por los hombros – En quien no confió es en ese idiota

– Ese idiota está aquí Ozzera – Dijo Adrian frunciendo el ceño – Además, et pones celoso por nada. Eres como Rose con Dimitri

– Ay no me metan a mí y técnicamente yo tenía razones para estarlo – Dije con firmeza. Dimitri me abrazó riendo.

"**Confía en ti. Todo esto es extraño, eso es todo." **

– Yo jamás pensé que fueses a darme un consejo así – Dijo Lissa sorprendida – Es decir… eres tú, pero ahora que lo pienso… tenías tus razones para decir aquello

– Que bien que lo entiendas – Sonreí.

**Pensé en Dimitri y en Tasha. "Los celos hacen que las personas hagan y digan cosas estúpidas."**

– Lección de la vida zen – Se rió Dimitri suavemente.

– Se contagia como un resfriado – Dije riendo.

Dimitri me sonrió besándome en la frente.

"**Pero no paso nada"**

– ¡Nada! – Dijo ella mirando a Christian suspiró.

**Repitió. "Quiero decir, estabas allí –hey, al final no supe que es lo que estabas haciendo allí"**

– Al fin se dio cuenta de que tú estabas allí – Dijo Sydney riendo.

– Seguramente se le habría olvidado si no hubiera dicho aquello – Dijo Jill riendo ligeramente.

– Sí, seguramente – Dije riendo también.

Lissa me frunció el ceño.

"**Adrian me mando una gran cantidad de perfumes."**

"**Él-¿te refieres a aquella caja gigante que estabas cargando?"**

**Asentí.**

– Igual te gustaron los perfumes – dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Solo uno – Dije – Y no gracias a ti, sino que a una chica que conocí

Adrian bufó mascullando algo.

"**Whoa"**

– ¿Es lo único que dirás? – Pregunto Eddie riendo.

– Más o menos – Dijo Lissa sorniendo.

"**Sí. Y fui a devolvérsela." Le dije. "La pregunta es, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí?"**

– Yo también quisiera saber – Dijo Abe con un tono típico tranquilidad falsa con ganas de ahorcar a Adrian si le hizo algo a Lissa, lo sé porque he usado el tono antes.

– Vamos, señor Mazur, actúa un poco protector con quien no es su hija – Dijo Adrian riendo ligeramente.

– Eso no importa. Mientras ellas sean amigas y se traten como hermanas la reina será como hija – Dijo Abe con firmeza y mi madre asintió.

– Estupendo, una razón para no dejar de ser amigas – Dije con sarcasmo mirando a Lissa, ella se rió ligeramente.

– No la necesitamos – Se rió negando con la cabeza. Chocamos los cinco y luego miramos a Mikhail esperando a que continuara.

"**Solo hablando" dijo. Comenzó a relajarse, apuntó de decirme algo, pero entonces se paró.**

– ¡Ha! – Me grito en la cara mientras yo rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Has tenido suerte – Bufé.

– No, aquello no fue suerte. Yo te conozco aún sin un vínculo – Dijo sonriendo.

– No viste venir lo de Dimitri, a que no – No pude evitar burlarme y ella gruñó.

– Si quieres que olvide eso entonces deja de recordármelo – Dijo molesta. Me reí ligeramente.

**Sentí como la idea comenzaba a alcanzar su mente y entonces la empujó de regreso. "Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero primero dime lo que te pasó."**

– ¿Cómo sabías que algo le pasó? – Preguntó Eddie confundido.

– Pff es mi mejor amiga – Dijo Lissa como si fuese obvio – Yo no tengo el vínculo para saber que sucede, pero lo sé con solo mirarla

– Sigue creyendo eso – Dije riendo.

– Estupendo, tienes una oportunidad de contarle sobre Dimitri – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

Sentí como Lissa pensaba en las palabras de Jill. Era cierto, yo tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin embargo no lo hice y ella quería saber la razón.

"**No pasó nada".**

– Rose – Gimió Jill – Ahí podías decirle

"**Lo que sea, Rose. No soy psíquica como tú, pero sé cuando estás enojada por algo. Estás muy triste desde Navidad. ¿Qué pasó?"**

– ¿Sí sabías aquello por qué esperaste hasta entonces para decírselo? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza – Además, no me culpen a mí, ella es la que no quería hablar

Rodé los ojos.

**Ahora no era el momento para decirle lo ocurrido en Navidad cuando mi madre me contó sobre Tasha y Dimitri. Pero le conté a Lissa lo que había sucedido con Mason –omitiendo el motivo por qué yo me había parado- y simplemente le conté lo que había hecho.**

– No era la respuesta que pensé que estaría en tu mente – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Por qué no era el momento?

– No lo sé – Me encogí de hombros – Estabas molesta, tenías cosas que contarme, yo me sentía confundida… había muchas razones, simplemente… no era el momento

"**bueno…" dijo cuando terminé. "Estabas en tu derecho".**

– Técnicamente no era la respuesta a la pregunta de Lissa – Dijo Abe enseguida – Ella quería saber que sucedía desde navidad, no desde ese momento

– Abe eres tan técnico – Dije suspirando.

"**Lo sé. Pero me siento como si lo engañara. Entiendo por qué está enfadado."**

– Porque lo engañabas – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí, es verdad – Dije suspirando.

"**Probablemente podréis arreglarlo. Ve a hablar con él. Está loco por ti"**

– Muy loco – Dijeron todos sonriendo.

Yo hice una mueca y luego suspire.

**Era algo más que falta de comunicación. Las cosas entre Mason y yo no se arreglarían tan fácilmente. "No sé" le dije. "No todo el mundo es como tú y como Christian."**

– ¡Bam! – Mikhail se rió – No debiste mencionar eso

– Ya lo sé – Hice una mueca.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sonja intrigada.

**Su rostro se oscureció. "Christian. Todavía no puedo creerme que se haya comportado de esa manera"**

– Ay por Dios – Suspiró Adrian – Tenemos que vivir con temas de chicas mientras duren estos aburridos libros

– No hay nada mejor que hacer – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Y son entretenidos

– A mí costa – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**No quería, pero me reí.**

– Mala – Dijo Sydney riendo ligeramente.

"**Liss, al final del día estaréis besuqueándoos de nuevo. Más que besos, probablemente."**

– Atrapada – Dijo Adrian sabiendo a que se refería.

– ¿Atrapada de qué? – Preguntó Viktoria intrigada.

– Algo – Dije riendo mientras Lissa se sonrojaba y Christian me miraba serio.

**Las palabras se me escaparon antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Lo sabes". Negó con la cabeza con exasperación. "Por supuesto que lo sabes".**

– En mi defensa no fue intencional y ya lo sabes – Dije con firmeza.

– Ahora lo sé – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

"**Lo siento" le dije. No quería decirle que sabía sobre el sexo, no hasta que ella me lo contase.**

– ¿De verdad te lo iba a contar? – Preguntó Eddie confundido.

– En algún raro momento – Asintió Lissa – Y en alguna conversación sobre chicos

– Sí, sin duda en un momento así – Dije sonriendo.

**Me miró. "¿Cuánto sabes?"**

"**Um, no mucho" Mentí.**

– ¡Mentirosa! – Dijo ella alzando la voz y apuntándome con un dedo – Sabía que mentías entonces

Me reí ligeramente.

**Terminé de cepillar mi cabello, pero empecé a jugar con el cepillo para evitar mirarle a los ojos.**

– ¿Rose Hathaway como cobarde? – Preguntó Dimitri sorprendido.

– No, yo soy cobarde – Lo miré con firmeza – Y me sorprende que de estos tres payasos seas tú quien lo diga, es decir, habíamos estableció un punto camarada

– No digo que lo seas, di a entender que es imposible de creer – Dimitri torció los labios en una de esas sonrisas tan inusuales en él que tanto me gustaban y me tenían como loca. Intente disimularlo, él sonrió.

– No somos payasos – Dijo Eddie ofendido – Somos cómicos con licencia

– Sí, y yo tengo licencia para matar, pero eso no significa que tenga derecho de matarte a ti – Dije.

– La matanza es ilegal – Dijo Christian.

– Para ti es ilegal – Dije riendo ligeramente

"**Tengo que aprender a mantenerte fuera de mi mente" murmuró ella.**

– ¡Nooo! – Exagere un chillido profundo, mortificado y adolorido, además de dramático – Es como perder un brazo

– Ay Rose no puede ser tan malo – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

– Eso es porque no sientes la desesperación que hay al no saber nada sobre el vínculo. Si hasta cuando estaba bloqueado, o eliminado, lo sentí – Me estremecí – Que alivio que volvió

– Pensé que lo odiabas cuando estabas irrumpiendo en mi intimidad – Dijo Lissa con una mueca burlona.

– Sí, lo odio… pero a la vez odio más no sentirlo – Dije.

"**Es la única manera con la que puedo «hablar» contigo últimamente." Otro desliz.**

– Dos en una. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Rose – Se burló Eddie. Gruñí.

– Va a quedar la grande – Advirtió Adrian – Las dos amigas se van a separar

– No, pero terminaré haciendo algo que no quiero… ¡Por tu culpa! – Mi voz cambiada torno un giro y apunte a Christian que me miraba sorprendido y divertido.

– ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – Preguntó.

– ¡Por andar celoso tuve que asistir a esa estúpida cena! – Dije.

"**¿Qué significa eso?" Ella exigió.**

– Que fiera – Dijo Christian con un tono coqueto mientras Lissa le sonreía de tal manera.

Rodé los ojos con una mueca de asco – Mis ojos se queman – Dije con un tono dramático.

Recibí un cojín en la cara, pero me reí.

"**Nada… yo…" Ella me estaba mirando fijamente. "Yo… no sé. Simplemente siento que ya no hablamos como antes."**

– O pelean o se reconcilian, de todas formas nos toca escuchar una aburrida conversación de chicas – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos – Siento que los temas de chicas… son para chicas y nosotros no deberíamos estar allí escuchando…

– Es cierto, llegan a ser aburridos – Rodó los ojos Eddie.

"**Se necesitan dos personas para arreglar esto." Dijo, su voz suave de nuevo.**

Gemí sabiendo que pensé algo que seguramente la iba a molestar.

"**Tienes razón" le dije, sin señalar que dos podrían solucionarlo si una no estuviese siempre con su novio.**

– Oh vamos, no tengo la culpa de que tú no hayas querido confiar en mí y decirme lo de Dimitri o que hayas decido usar a Mason – Dijo molesta. Los signos de la oscuridad estaban presentes y yo hice una mueca encogiéndome un poco.

– Si no avivaste el fuego entonces lo has hecho ahora – Dijo mi madre tranquila.

– Se llama oscuridad, no fuego – Aclaré. Mire a Lissa que me fulminaba con la mirada y tras absorber su oscuridad ella me miró sorprendida. La oscuridad que ahora me rodeaba a mí deseaba desquitarse por lo que acababa de decir, pero también yo no quería hacer nada así que la empuje a un lado ignorándola.

– Ustedes dos no deberían estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo – Dijo Sonya preocupada.

– Lo sabemos – Dijimos ambas.

**Es cierto, yo era la culpable de mi propia manera, por mantener las cosas para mí –pero últimamente estaba intentando hablar con ella.**

– Y no decías nada aún cuando tenías una pequeña oportunidad – Recordó Sydney.

– No ayuden – Dije frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Cómo se enteró si nunca le contaste? – Pregunto Dimitri frunciendo el ceño.

Desvié la vista visualizando la imagen en mi mente. Frente a las puertas de la academia, Lissa y yo hablando, la maleta, la estaca.

– No quieres saber camarada – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza en el momento en que la imagen de las cuevas y de mi madre diciendo que Dimitri no estaba allí se apareció en mi cabeza.

Él comprendió que era algo malo lo que cruzaba en mi memoria así que no presiono. Me besó en la sien frotándome la espalda y Mikhail siguió la lectura.

**El calendario simplemente no parece correcto –incluso ahora. "Sabes, nunca pensé que serías la primera. O creo que nunca pensé que sería una veterana y aún sería virgen".**

– ¿Intentas disuadirla de algo? – Preguntó Adrian. Yo sonreí despreocupada.

"**Sí" dijo ella con indiferencia. "Yo tampoco."**

"**¡Hey! ¿Qué significa eso?"**

– Y volvemos al tema de siempre: ¿quién es quién? – Dijo Abe riendo ligeramente.

– Sí, es cierto – Asintieron todos.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

– En el primer libro Rose menciono que ella era la imprudente y Lissa la cuidadosa, pero conforme avanzaban los libros nos dimos cuenta de que ya no sabíamos si era Lissa la imprudente y Rose la cuidadosa o la primera opción – Explico Sonya sonriendo.

– Eso es algo imposible de creer – Dijo Mia incrédula.

– No tanto, si has leído ambos libros de principio a fin – Dijo Christian riendo – Tenemos el primer plano desde los pensamientos de Rose

Rodé los ojos.

**Ella se rió, y entonces miró el reloj. La sonrisa desapreció. "Ugh. Tengo que ir al banquete e Priscilla. Christian debería ir conmigo, pero él es un idiota…"**

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó él mirándola con una carita.

– Un idiota encantador – Dijo Lissa acariciando su mejilla.

– Realmente me siento mejor – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Su mirada se fijó en mí con esperanza.**

– Oh oh – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**¿Qué? No. Por favor, Liss. Ya sabes como odio esas cosas formales de la realeza".**

– Aún lo hago – Dije con un gemido – No es posible que me obligue a ir

– Tú tienes que ir por dos razones obvias, eres mi guardiana y mi amiga – Dijo Lissa con firmeza.

Y yo pensé que la peor parte de mi día era cuando estos irrumpieron en mi casa para leer los libros, obviamente no.

"**Oh, vamos" suplicó. "Christian se ha quedado fuera. No puedes arrojarme a los lobos. ¿Y no acabas de decir que necesitábamos hablar más?" gemí.**

– No era a lo que me refería y sí, te arrojaría a los lobos de la realeza – Dije.

– Ay no hablas enserio – Dijo ella riendo.

– Tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amiga porque no me importaría lanzar a uno de estos a los lobos – Me referí a Adrian y a Christian, también a Jill.

– ¡Oye! – Se quejaron los reales.

– Ya no hay respeto – Dijo Christian.

– Ni un poco – Apoyo Jill.

"**Además, cuando seas mi guardiana tendrás que ir a estas cosas todo el tiempo."**

– Y vaya que duele – Dije mortificada.

– No es tan malo. La mayor parte del tiempo te quedas dormida – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente. Suspiré.

"**Lo sé" le dije. "Pensé que podría disfrutar de mis últimos 6 meses de libertad."**

– Y en lugar de eso viví un infierno – Murmuré. Dimitri me miró con una expresión comprensiva y me abrazo con suavidad. Preocupado por lo que estaba diciendo.

**Pero al final, me convención de ir con ella, como las dos sabíamos que haría.**

– ¿Cómo es posible que puedas convencerla de ir a una de esas reuniones y no de no meterse en problemas? – Preguntó Christian.

– No tengo ni idea. Es más terca de lo que parece – dijo Lissa.

– Tú eres igual – Bufé.

**No teníamos mucho tiempo, y tuve que correr para tomar un baño, secar el pelo, y maquillarme.**

– Ese es el problema con las chicas – Dijo Adrian – Para estar perfectas se demoran una eternidad

– Bueno, quizás porque los chicos no hacen mucho que digamos – Dije con un tono obvio. Las chicas asintieron.

**Me puse el vestido de Tasha, y aunque todavía deseaba que ella sufriera horrores por sentirse atraída por Dimitri, estaba agradecida por su regalo.**

– Oficialmente no quiero saber que piensa ella de mí – Dijo rápidamente Syndey, todos la miraron confundidos – ¿Qué? Ya vieron que crueles son sus pensamientos hacia las personas

– Son sus celos hablando – Dijo Viktoria riendo – No puede ser tan malo

– Claro, si piensa que eres un psicópata – Dijo Christian.

– Un arrogante – Dijo Adrian.

– Te guarda rencor – Dijo mi madre.

– Una mano de obra barata – Dijo Dimitri.

– Una chiflada – Dijo Sonya.

– O eres un adorable ángel – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa. Todos los que habían hablado la miraron fijamente – Ay su odio. Ella no pensó casi nada malo de mí

– ¿Eso por qué será? Ah, sí, eres su mejor amiga – Dijo Christian – Admítelo Lissa, tiene algo malo que decir de cada uno de nosotros antes de considerarnos buenos amigos

– Sí, es verdad – Apoyó Adrian suspirando.

– ¿Dijiste mano de obra barata? – Preguntó Karolina a Dimitri quien asintió. Yo hice una mueca con el rostro.

– Ay, por favor y apuesto a que todos pensaron: vaya, esa es Rose Hathaway, la chica problemática y salvaje. Cuídense de ella – Dije con sarcasmo.

– Cerca – Dijo Christian.

– Por cierto, yo dije psicótico, no psicópata – Dije riendo – Sigamos con la lectura

**Estaba feliz de ver que el me quedaba tan bien como había imaginado.**

– ¿No que no te importaba la apariencia física? – Preguntó Christian riendo. Le di un golpe en el brazo.

**Era un vestido largo, estilo asiático, con flores bordadas en la seda. El cuello era alto y cubría mucho la piel, pero la tela estilizaba mi cuerpo y hacía parecer sexy de una forma distinta.**

– Quizá lo hizo intencional – Dijo Lissa con una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Tú crees? – Pregunté confundida – A mí me parece una coincidencia

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Christian.

– La forma del vestido. Cubría mucho la piel, era como un desiman para chicos o para tú sabes quien – Dijo lissa.

– Estoy aquí – Dijo Dimitri riendo – Por cierto, esa palabra no existe

– Ay camarada, muy técnico – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Mi ojo morado casi había desaparecido.**

– ¿Lo ves? Ibas a sobrevivir – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– ¿Tenías un ojo morado? – Viktoria me miró sorprendida.

– Sí – Dije de mala gana.

**Lissa, como siempre, estaba increíble.**

– Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Llevaba un vestido púrpura de Johanna Raski, un diseñador Moroi muy conocido. No tenía mangas y era de satén. Los cristales similares a amatistas brillaban contra su piel. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un artístico moño.**

– Dos chicas perfectas y ambas enojadas con los chicos que amaban. Que pena para ambas – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Sigo enojada por todos los problemas que me trajiste – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Adrian sonrió.

**Cuando llegamos a la sala de banquetes, llamamos la atención de algunas personas.**

– Muchas – Cantó Adrian.

**No creo que la realeza esperase que la princesa Dragomir llevase a su amiga dhampir a este esperado baile, al que solo asistían los que tenían invitación.**

– Tú tenías invitación – Recordó Lissa.

– No, yo fui forzada a ir porque Christian y tú estaban peleados – Dije – Y fue una terrible idea ir

– Relájate. Nadie se muere por ir a un baile – Dijo Mikhail riendo ligeramente.

Mi rostro se ensombreció y él lo notó. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Lissa y a Christian haciéndole gestos a Mikhail para que no dijera nada sobre eso, él los miró confundido y volvió a la lectura algo aturdido.

**Pero hey, la invitación de Lissa decía "y acompañante." Ella y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa asignada con algunos de la realeza, cuyo nombre olvidé rápidamente.**

– Ay por Dios – Se rieron algunos.

– Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sydney riendo.

– ¿Qué te digo? No iba a forzar mi memoria para ellos – Dije bufando – De por si ya me es difícil recordar algunas cosas

– Pero no olvidaste lo que te dijo Sonya para que nos escapáramos de la escuela – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

– ¿Cómo olvidar la huella en mi alma? – Bufé. Besada por la Sombra. No, eso es imposible de olvidar. Que alguien de la nada te llame así… es imposible

**Ellos estaban felices de ignorarme, y yo encada de ignorarlos a ellos.**

– Acuerdo mutuo – Se rió Christian.

**Además, no era como si no tuviese otras distracciones.**

– Claro que no – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Me causaste problemas – Le repetí.

– Técnicamente tú los avivaste – Dijo mi madre sabiendo a que tipo de problemas me refería yo.

– Es que tú comenzaste – Dije ofendida.

– ¿Otra pelea? – Pregunto Abe – Dios, son familia…

– Por desgracia no puedes dudarlo, ¿verdad Rose? – Se rió Christian y eso le valió otro puñetazo, pero con más fuerza. Se quejo horriblemente y luego me miro – Me vas a romper el brazo

– Entonces basta – Dije.

**El salón estaba decorado en tonos plata y azul. Manteles azules cubrían las mesas, tan brillantes y suaves que tenía miedo de comer encima de ellos.**

– Ohhh Rose se está quebrando – Dijo Eddie con un tono de voz suave.

Rodé los ojos.

**Candelabros con velas colgaban de las paredes y una chimenea decorada con vidrios de colores estaba en la esquina. El efecto que provocaba era deslumbrante, un espectáculo panorama de luces y colores.**

– Así es la realeza – Dijo Lissa con un tono cantarín sarcástico e irónico.

**En otra esquina, una Moroi muy delgada tocaba el violonchelo, su rostro estaba centrado en la música.**

– Ya comenzó a notar todo de nuevo – Se quejó Eddie.

– Ay chicos, mis pensamientos personales no eran para ustedes así que dejen de quejarse – Dije rodando los ojos.

**La cena era igualmente increíble. La comida estaba muy elaborada, reconocí todo lo del plato (porcelana, por supuesto) y todo me gustó.**

– Hasta que casi vomitas con aquella comida – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Gracias por decirle a todos eso – Dije con sarcasmo.

En la sala todos se rieron.

**No había foie gras aquí.**

– Gracias a Dios – Dije con una sonrisa.

**Salmón sazonado con setas. Una ensalada con queso de cabra y pimienta. Pasteles rellenos de almendras para el postre. Mi única queja fue, que las porciones eran pequeñas.**

– Lo típico en la vida de Rose Hathaway. La comida tiene que ser en porciones de diez personas y recién se sentirá satisfecha – Dijo Christian riéndose.

– Eso no es verdad – Rodé los ojos.

**La comida parecía ser más para decorar los platos, juro que la terminé en 10 mordiscos.**

– ¿Hablabas con alguien o qué? – Se rió Lissa.

– Son mis recuerdos – Gemí.

**Los Moroi tomaban alimentos, junto con la sangre, pero no tanto como los seres humanos –o, digamos, como una chica dhampir en la fase de crecimiento- necesitaba.**

– ¿fase de crecimiento? – Se rió a carcajadas Christian – Rose, tú comes más que cualquier chica dhampir que yo haya conocido

– Es verdad – Dijo Karolina con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa – Comiste mucho en casa

Gruñí mirando a Dimitri – ¿Realmente estaría mal quemar los libros?

– Sí – Dijo riendo ligeramente antes de besarme en la frente.

**Aun así, comida podía haber justificado mi aventura, decidí. Excepto que cuando terminó la comida, Lissa me dijo que no podíamos marcharnos.**

– ¡Noo! – Me quejé – Lissa siempre hace la vida complicada

– ¿Yo? – Se rió.

– Sí, tú – Dije riendo también.

"**Tenemos que mezclarnos" me susurró ella.**

– Apuesto a que fue la única en hacerlo – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Sí, casi – Dijo Lissa.

**¿Mezclarnos? Lissa se burlaba de mi disconformidad. "Tú eres la sociable"**

Todos asintieron.

– Apuesto a que sin ella no estaríamos todos aquí reunidos – Dijo Mikhail riendo.

– Sip, de dos chicas solitarias pasamos a un grupo grande – Dijo Lissa sonriéndome.

_Al cual podemos llamar familia_

– Ay no me lo recuerdes – Me quejé. Lissa se rió ligeramente. Creo que la mayoría pensó que yo hablaba de lo que ella dijo, sin embargo yo hablaba de lo que dijo en mi mente y no en voz alta.

**Estaba en lo cierto, en la mayoría de las circunstancias, yo misma me ponía en esa situación y no temía hablarle a la gente.**

– Ni ser brusca con ellos – Se rió Sydney.

– No fue para tanto – Dije tranquila.

**Lissa era más tímida.**

– ¿Tímida? – Se rió Christian – Yo no lo note así

– No porque después de saber que se había especializado en el espíritu comenzó a actuar poco a poco a como era antes del accidente – Dije sonriendo.

Lissa me sonrió – Aún no puedo evitarlo, a veces…

– Eres tímida – Rodé los ojos.

Ella se rió.

**En este caso los papeles estaban intercambiados.**

– ¿Te estás llamando tímida? – Se rió Jill.

– Casi – Dije.

– Eh, Lissa es quien manda ahora – Se rió Christian rodeando a Lissa por los hombros.

**Este era su elemento, no el mío y me sorprendió ver que tan bien interactuaba ahora con la gente de la realeza de alto nivel.**

– ¿Celosa? – Se burló Christian, pero en cuanto le mostré mi puño se calló enseguida.

– No – Dije – Por favor, en mi vida me sentiría celosa de realeza

– Así se habla, para los Mazur no hay nada que pueda asustarlos – Dijo Abe con orgullo.

Estuve a punto de decir que técnicamente yo no era un Mazur porque su apellido no figuraba en el mío, sin embargo era su hija así que tenía su sangre… eso me hacía, de un modo u otro, un Mazur… Rose Mazur… No, no suena tan atemorizante como Rose Hathaway así que prefiero más así.

**Ella era perfecta, elegante y educada.**

Christian y Adrian bufaron. Lissa se rió.

– ¿Y ahora que les pasa? – Pregunte riendo.

– Sucede que ella es perfecta, elegante y educada y nosotros solo somos nosotros – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – Es desprecio pequeña dhampir

Rodé los ojos.

**Todos estaban ansiosos para hablar con ella, y parecía saber siempre que decir. No estaba usando coacción, exactamente, pero definitivamente ella construía una atmósfera que los atraía.**

– Como metal al imán – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Sabes? Es increíble saber que piensas, porque mucho de eso lo piensas ahora mismo, ¿no? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo – Es agradable estar en tu mente por un día

Bufé – ¿Un día? Llevamos casi dos semanas leyendo estás basuras. Técnicamente se le conoce como violación a la privacidad

– ¿Sí? Lo lamento tanto – Dijo con dolor fingido. Rodé los ojos y la golpeé en la cara con un cojín.

**Creo que podría ser un efecto inconsciente del espíritu, como la medicina, su magia y carisma natural surgían a través de ella.**

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrida? – Preguntó Lissa

– En ocasiones – Mascullé desviando la mirada, sonreí añadiendo en un tono más alto – Simplemente dije que lo que ya tenías se fortalecía con la magia, nada más que eso

**Mientras que una vez la intensa vida social era estresante**

– Demasiado – Dijo Lissa – Sobre todo con la realeza

– Hay que ver en los líos que te metes por ser la reina – Dije despreocupado.

– ¡Eh! Estamos juntas en esto – Dijo ella dándome un ligero golpe, le sonreí – No me vas a abandonar

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Dije riendo.

**y un deber para ella, ahora lo manejaba con facilidad. **

– Gracias a Dios – Dijo Lissa – Sin duda se me hizo sencillo, y ahora es estresante, pero sencillo

– Yep – Dije asintiendo.

– ¿Tú que hablas? Te quedaste dormida en la reunión para el día patrio – Dijo riendo Christian. Todos se rieron.

– Me sacaron de la cama temprano, estaba cansada – Me queje – Y tú también casi te quedas dormido

Christian me miró avergonzado, pero lo disimulo bien.

**Estaba muy orgullosa de ella.**

– ¡Ah! ¡Y yo de ti! – Lissa me abrazó con fuerza.

Sonreí.

**La mayor parte de la conversación se mantuvo liviana: moda, la vida amorosa de la realeza, etc. Nadie parecía querer arruinar la atmósfera con feas charlas sobre Strigoi.**

– Y claro, tú eres la única que lo haría – Bufó Abe.

– Claro que no – Dije.

**Así que me le pegué todo el resto de la noche. Traté de decirme a mí misma que iba a ser práctico en el futuro, cuando al tuviera que seguir como una sombra a todos lados.**

– ¿Y cómo te resulto eso? – Preguntó Sonya sonriendo.

– Tres palabras: HO- RRI- BLE – Dije.

– Esa es una palabra – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Demasiado técnico camarada – Me quejé – Y son tres silabas, es lo mismo

Hubo un silencio y todos se encogieron de hombros.

– Es la lógica de Rose – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

**La verdad era, que me sentía muy incómoda en ese grupo y sabía que mi usual mecanismo defensivo no era muy útil allí.**

– Ah, la dejaron solita – Dijo Christian con una carita de cachorro "comprensivo". Rodé los ojos.

**Además me di cuenta, que era la única dhampir invitada en la cena, desgraciadamente.**

– Uh, la pequeña dhampir necesitaba compañía – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Había otros dhampirs, si, pero estaban de guardianes, fijos en las esquinas de la habitación.**

– Solaa – Canté.

**Mientras Lissa trabajaba con la multitud, nosotros volteamos al escuchar un pequeño grupo de Moroi que estaba levantando la voz cada vez más. Reconocí a uno de ellos, era el chico de la pelea que ayudé a disolver, **

– ¿Ayudaste? Estabas completamente borracha y casi te matan – Se rió Christian.

– Nadie te pregunto – Dije.

**la diferencia es que esta vez, llevaba puesto un llamativo esmoquin negro en vez de un traje de baño. **

– Podrían hacer juego con Abe – Dije riendo.

Abe me miró divertido y me sonrió ligeramente.

**Nos echó un vistazo y descaradamente nos inspeccionó, pero aparentemente no me recordaba.**

– Mi memoria no era la mala, aún borracha lo recordaba y él no– Dije sonriendo.

**Ignorándonos, continuó su argumento. Sin sorprenderme, el tema del que hablaban era la protección Moroi. Él era uno de los que estaban a favor de que los moroi atacaran a los Strigoi.**

– Ay no, volvimos al tema – Suspiré de mala gana.

– Es inevitable – Dijo Lissa.

"**¿Qué parte de «suicida» no entiendes?" le preguntó uno de los hombres que estaba parado cerca. Tenía el cabello plateado y un espeso bigote. También llevaba puesto un esmoquin, pero el chico más joven lucía mucho mejor.**

– Wow, Rose – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa – Si Mason y Dimitri eran un cero a la izquierda seguramente habrías ido tras otro

– ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme? – Pregunte riendo.

– Tú sabes – Me guiñó el ojo.

Dimitri gruñó de mala gana y Adrian miró a Lissa ofendido.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? –

– No tú no juegas – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Sin embargo Lissa, no lo haría ni soñando

"**Entrenar a los Moroi como soldados sería el fin de nuestra raza."**

– O la salvación – Dijo Christian con firmeza.

"**No es suicida." Exclamó el más joven. "Es lo correcto, debemos empezar a cuidar de nosotros mismos. Aprendiendo a luchar, usar nuestra magia es nuestra mayor ventaja, otra además de los guardianes."**

– El chico tiene toda la razón – Dijo Mia sonriendo – Nosotros podemos ayudar

– Si no meten la pata y nos matan – Bufé.

Christian y Mia me miraron molestos y yo sonreí torcido. Dimitri suspiro exasperado y me besó en la mejilla.

– No sigas – Murmuró a mi oído.

"**Sí, pero con los guardianes, no necesitamos otras ventajas." Dijo Cabello de Plata. "Debes haber estado escuchando a los no reales. Ellos no tienen ningún guardián, así que obviamente están asustados. Pero esa no es razón para arrastrarnos y poner nuestras vidas en riesgo."**

– Ok ese tipo es un desgraciado – Dijo Christian – Típico de la realeza, siempre pensando en ellos mismo y no en los demás

"**Entonces, no lo hagas" dijo Lissa repentinamente.**

– Pensé que estabas de acuerdo – Dijo Christian mirando a Lissa.

– En parte – Dijo ella sonriendo – No podemos obligar a los que no quieren y no podemos negárselo a los que quieren. Hay que encontrar un término medio, quienes quieran pueden aprender pueden hacerlo y los que no, no

– Que inteligente Lissa – Dije sonriendo.

**Su voz era suave, pero todo el mundo en el pequeño grupo se detuvo a mirarla. "Cuando hablas de Moroi aprendiendo a luchar, lo haces sonar como un todo-o-nada. No lo es. Si no queréis luchar, entonces no lo deberías hacer. Lo entiendo completamente."**

– Porque ella no quiere luchar – Me burle riendo.

– Te tengo a ti – Me abrazó – Claro, a menos que algo suceda y por supuesto que pienso ayudarte a ti

Me reí.

**El hombre parecía mortificado ligeramente.**

– Se lo merecía – Dijo Christian.

– No hables tan pronto – Me reí.

"**Eso es porque puedes depender de tus guardianes, una cantidad de Moroi no pueden y si ellos quisieran aprender auto defensa, no habría razón por la cual no puedan hacerlo ellos mismos."**

– Tiene razón – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

**El chico más joven, le sonrío abiertamente a su adversario. "Ahí, ¿lo veis?"**

– Suertudo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**No es así de fácil." Contrarrestó Cabello de Plata. "Si fuera solamente un tema de gente loca como ustedes queriendo ser asesinados, entonces bien. Vayan y háganlo. ¿Pero dónde van a aprender todas esas «habilidades de lucha»?"**

– Experimentándolo por nuestra cuenta – Dijo Christian con firmeza.

"**Pensamos aprender las mágicas por la nuestra, y los guardianes nos enseñarían las habilidades físicas."**

– Yep, Dimitri tú me enseñaras a mí – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, dado que casi te rompes las piernas la última vez… – Empezó a decir mi novio.

– Espera camarada, aun tengo una pelea pendiente con Christian – Lo miré con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón esta pelea ya no significaba demostrar que los Moroi no podían pelear contra ellos, significaba solo querer patearle el trasero a Christian. Perdió valor.

– Estupendo, este sábado – Dijo Christian – Ya verás que te ganaré

– Sigue soñando – Dije sonriendo.

"**Sí, ¿veis? Sabía que llegaríamos a eso, aunque el resto de nosotros no participaramos en su misión suicida, nos quitarían nuestros guardianes para entrenar su «ejército»."**

Hice una mueca levantando las cejas y sonrió torcido. Luego solté una risa áspera, todos me miraron intrigados, pero yo no dije nada después de reír.

Ejército… ejército… Moroi como egoístas… Moroi luchadores y víctimas. Sin duda no estaba de acuerdo con que los Moroi deberían arriesgar su vida, y eso va de un tema personal dado que lo último que quería era que Lissa se metiera en una pelea, pero parte de mí sabía que Lissa estaba en lo cierto: no podemos negarle defensa a quienes quieren pelear por su cuenta y tampoco podemos obligar a los que no quieren.

**El chico más joven frunció el ceño con la palabra «quitarían», y me pregunté si más piñas volarían.**

– Piñas – Se rió Eddie – Rose, ni siquiera habían piñas

– Es solo un decir – Dije riendo también.

"**Nos lo deben"**

"**No, no lo hacen" dijo Lissa.**

– ¿Se refiere a nosotros? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Me parece que Lissa estaba tratando con ese asunto mejor que tú – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Nadie les pregunto – Dije rodando los ojos.

**Las miradas interrogadoras volvieron nuevamente. Esta vez, fue Cabello de Plata quien se considero triunfador. Los rasgos del más joven se llenaron de rabia.**

"**Los guardianes, son el mejor recurso que tenemos para la batalla."**

– Hasta ahora – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Hasta ahora – Coincidí.

"**Si, lo son" ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso no te da el derecho de alejarlos de sus obligaciones." Cabello de Plata prácticamente brillaba.**

Nos reímos.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo aprenderíamos?" demando el otro chico.**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

"**Del mismo que lo hacen los guardianes." Lissa le dijo. "Si quieres aprender a luchar, ve a una de las academias. Formen clases, y empiecen desde el principio, como lo hacen los novicios. De ese modo no alejarías a los guardianes de sus protegidos. Es un ambiente seguro, y hay guardianes especializados en enseñar de todas maneras." Ella se detuvo pensativa. "Hasta podrías formar parte dedl plan de emergencia que hay para los estudiantes Moroi" **

– ¡Sí! – Christian la abrazó con fuerza – Esa es mi chica

– La verdad es que eso es sorprendente – Dijo mi madre sonriéndole a Lissa.

– Muy inteligente de tu parte – Asintió Abe también.

Lissa sonrió orgullosa.

– Sin duda, la mejor reina que ha habido – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Todas las miradas sorprendidas estuvieron fijas en ella, incluyendo la mía. Era una solución tan elegante, y todo el mundo alrededor lo notó. No cumplía 100% de las demandas, pero era una solución equilibrada, ningún lado obtenía más.**

– Eh, te he sorprendido – Dijo Lissa inclina hacia atrás siendo abrazada por Christian que la miraba orgulloso.

**Genio puro. El otro Moroi la estudió con fascinación. De repente, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, excitados con la idea.**

– Es sin duda la mejor idea – Dijo Christian besándola en la mejilla – Eres la mejor reina y la perfecta novia que ha habido sin duda

Lissa le sonrió complacida. A ella le hacía feliz saber que Christian estaba orgulloso de ella y de lo que había logrado tanto antes de ser reina como ahora siendo reina. Igual, también intentaba transmitir lo mejor a cada una de los habitantes de mundo, quería igualdad para pelear.

**Ellos atrajeron muy pronto a Lissa, era una conversación apasionante basada en sus planes. Me arrastré a un extremo y decidí que ahí estaría bien, entonces me retiré totalmente, a una esquina de la puerta.**

– ¿Y si no hubiera estado bien? – Preguntó Mia.

– Bueno, siempre alguien pudo recibir una aguja de tacón en el ojo – Dije despreocupada siendo abrazada por Dimitri que se reía.

– Y esa es la razón por la que no mucha gente se mete conmigo – Dijo Lissa riendo. Yo le guiñe el ojo.

**En el camino, me crucé con un sirviente con una bandeja de d'hoeurvres. Todavía hambrienta. Lo miré sospechosamente pero no tenían nada que los hiciera parecerse a los grasosos del otro día.**

– Pobrecita mi amiga, no puede comer cosas raras – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Si alguien algún día me pregunta si Rose le da miedo algo, con orgullo le diré… a la comida animal – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eso es para sentirse orgulloso? – Pregunto Sydney.

– Solo si intentas burlarte de ella – Respondió él sonriendo.

"**¿Es hígado de ganso?" Pregunté.**

Nos reímos.

– Siempre en alerta – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

– Of course – Dije riendo. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

**Negó con la cabeza. "Sweetbread"**

– No suena tan mal, en español quedaría como pan dulce – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

– Sí, solo que no es ingles – Bufé – Es un mal término para lo que era

Adrian se rió al igual que Christian y Lissa, los que sabían perfectamente que era, pero también otros como Abe optaron por sonreír ligeramente.

**No sonaba mal, así que fui por él.**

"**Es páncreas" dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me volteé bruscamente.**

"**¿Qué?" Chillé. La camarera tomó mi susto como rechazo y siguió.**

– Que asco – Se quejó Sydney.

– ¿Cierto? – Dije.

**Adrian Ivashkov se puso delante de mí, luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.**

– Realmente no tenías mucho de que sentirte orgulloso – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Eh, soy más real que tú – Dijo Adrian.

– Bah, mejor así porque los de la realeza son un idiotas – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Es mejor ser como eres que ser mimado

– Bien dicho Sparky – Sonreí.

"**¿Estás jugando conmigo?" Le pregunté. "¿Sweetbread es PÁNCREAS?"**

– El mundo de Rose se ha destruido – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Sí – Dije con una mueca de dolor – Odio la comida de los vampiros

**No sé porque me impactó tanto, los Moroi consumen sangre. ¿Por qué no los órganos internos? Reprimí un temblor.**

– Asqueroso – Me estremecí. Dimitri se rió ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla.

– El sushi estuvo bueno – Dijo sonriendo.

– Pescado crudo, páncreas, hígado de ganso – Hice una mueca – Los vampiros son antinaturales

– Primero, nunca pensé que dirías aquello y estarías de acuerdo conmigo – Miré a Sydney con una mueca coincidiendo – Y segundo, el sushi es comida humana

– Sigue siendo asqueroso, el pescado esta crudo – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Seguramente frito o en una parrilla sabría mejor

**Adrian se encogió de hombros. "Es realmente bueno."**

– Para ustedes – Dije.

**Sacudí la cabeza disgustadamente. "Oh, hombre. La gente rica apesta."**

– ¡Eh! – Dijeron la mayoría aquí.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Abe.

– Eres un mafioso millonario, técnicamente tú también – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Yo? – Lissa hizo una mueca y yo meneé la cabeza en un ligero acuerdo.

Lissa no era como todos en la realeza por lo que no podía decir que ella era igual que los demás y apestaba por su forma de ser. Ella dulce y amable, además no derrochaba el dinero en ropa cara… la mayor parte del tiempo, se preocupa por los demás y también tenía un corazón de oro.

**Él continuó divertido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña dhampir? ¿Me estás siguiendo por todos lados?"**

– Ya quisieras – Dijeron todos en la sala. Adrian se rió sacudiendo la cabeza y yo miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa.

– Es como tú – Dije riendo.

– Yo no te seguía a todos lados – Me besó en la mejilla y luego añadió a mi oído – Es una coincidencia que nos encontráramos en tantas ocasiones

– Sí claro. Camarada, tú lo admitiste, me estabas siguiendo – Susurré divertida. Dimitri se rió ligeramente y besó en la mejilla.

– Eres irresistible, ¿lo sabías? – Preguntó.

– Por supuesto que sí – Dije riendo. Dimitri soltó una ligera carcajada que interrumpió en la conversación de los chicos. Todos nos miraron intrigados, pero ninguno dijo nada. Besé a Dimitri en los labios fugazmente.

"**Claro que no." Me burlé. Estaba vestido perfectamente, como siempre. "No especialmente después del problema en el que nos metiste"**

– Como de costumbre – Rodé los ojos.

– Ustedes no aprecian nada – Se cruzó de brazos él.

**Sonrió con una de sus atormentadoras sonrisas, despistado de cuanto me molestaban, sentí nuevamente la arrolladora necesidad de estar cerca de él. ¿Qué estaba mal con eso?**

– Ah ¡Tú estabas enamorada de Dimitri! – Alzó la voz Lissa.

Yo sonreí despreocupada, como siempre.

"**No lo sé" dijo burlonamente. Parecía perfectamente cuerdo ahora, sin exhibir nada de su extraño comportamiento que había tenido en su habitación.**

– Yo estoy más cuerdo que todos ustedes juntos – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

– Sigue soñando – Dije riendo.

**Y claro, lucía muchísimo mejor en un esmoquin que cualquier otro chico que había visto hasta ahora.**

– ¡Competencia Belikov, Castile, Ozzera! – Dijo Adrian con orgullo – Nunca superaran al mejor

– Eso es porque Dimitri y los esmoquin son enemigos naturales – Dije yo riendo. Él me besó en la mejilla – Solo tienes suerte de ser el único hasta ahora

– Yo creo que el esmoquin le hace un favor – Se rió Lissa.

– Eh – Adrian frunció el ceño.

"**¿Con la de veces que nos hemos visto ahora? ¿Es, la quinta vez? Está empezando a parecer un poco sospechoso. No te preocupes, no le diré a tu novio. A ninguno de ellos."**

– ¿Por qué eres tan… Adrian? – Pregunté.

– No es malo – Dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Dijo más de uno? – Frunció el ceño Lissa.

– Sí – Dije de mala gana – Yo tenía un novio, el caso de Dimitri era diferente, pero no era mi novio y de hecho Mason ni siquiera era mi novio… era una especie de extraña relación

– Sí, lo hemos notado con la historia – Dijo Jill asintiendo.

**Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero recordé que él me había visto con Dimitri anteriormente. Me rehusé a molestarme.**

– ¿Te estás rindiendo? – Preguntó Christian sorprendido.

– No – Bufé riendo.

"**Solo tengo UN novio, una clase de novio. Capaz que ya no lo es más. Y de todos modos, no hay nada que contar. Ni siquiera me gustas."**

– Error – Dijo Adrian riendo – ¿Verdad?

Lo miré incomoda. Adrian no me había gustado en el sentido romántico ni antes de salir ni después, pero no podía negar que sentía una extraña atracción por él; sin embargo eso se debía a que me gustaba divertirme con él nada más.

"**¿No?" Preguntó Adrian, todavía sonriente. Se inclino sobre mí, como si me fuera a contar un secreto. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás usando mi perfume?"**

– Eso es ser muy engreído – Dijo Sydney.

– Pero era cierto – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos.

**Esta vez, si me molesté, retrocedí un paso. "No lo estoy."**

– Cuidado Adrian, todos sabemos como pueden terminar las cosas si molestar a Rose – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Sí, pero ella no me haría nada – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Se rió. "Claro que sí. Conté las cajas después de que te fuiste. Además lo puedo oler en ti. Es agradable, filoso… pero dulce –como estoy seguro que eres muy dentro de ti"**

– Y vaya que muy, muy dentro – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo. Sacudió la cabeza – No la imagino como una persona dulce

– Oh no sabes lo que te pierdes – Dijo Lissa riendo y mientras yo sonreía fruncí el ceño – Apuesto que a que tú si lo has visto, más que cualquiera de nosotros

Dimitri trago saliva nervioso, yo me sorprendí un poco, pero me reí ligeramente.

– Anda camarada – Le di un ligero codazo con una sonrisa descarada – Dile lo que pide

– Ahm… sí – Dijo nervioso, se notaba que no quería estar en esa situación.

– Dulce en la cama – Bufó Eddie.

Dimitri se tensó un poco y yo me reí.

– Chicos esos temas no deberíamos hablarlos – Dije riendo – Son temas para hablar entre chicas y no mezclados con chicos

Lissa se rió, sabiendo que yo tenía razón. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla con una mueca agradecido.

– Yo soy dulce, un amor – Musite.

– Solo si hay comida frente a ti – Bromeó y sin pensarlo me reí. Lo besé en los labios y luego miré a Mikhail.

"**Y realmente te queda bien, sabes. Lo suficiente para agregarle filo… pero no lo suficiente para tapar tu propia esencia." La manera en que dijo esencia la hizo sonar como una palabra sucia.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Se rió – A mí me sonó bien

Rodé los ojos. Siento que lo estoy haciendo mucho últimamente.

**Los Moroi de la realeza me hacían sentir incómoda,**

– Aja – Christian y Adrian sonrieron ante una forma nueva de exasperarme. Yo suspiré.

– Es tarde para ustedes, ya me acostumbre a tenerlos cerca – Dije cerrando los ojos

**pero chicos inteligentes golpeándome no.**

– Será porque les puedes devolver los golpes – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

Me reí ligeramente, besándolo en la mejilla.

**Lidiaba con ellos diariamente. Dejé de lado mi timidez y recordé quien era yo.**

– Oh, eso no puede ser bueno – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

"**Hey" le dije, removiendo mi cabello. "Tenía todo el derecho de tomar uno. Tú me lo ofreciste. Tu error fue asumir que tomar uno significaba algo. Y no significo nada. Excepto que deberías ser más cuidadoso en lo que gastas tu dinero."**

– Respuesta de una Hathaway – Dijo Adrian con la mano en el corazón – Siempre tan seca, Rose

"**Ooh, Rose Hathaway está aquí para tocar folklore." Se detuvo y tomó una copa que parecía ser champagne de una camarera. "¿Quieres una?"**

– ¿Te vas a emborrachar de nuevo? – Preguntó Sydney con una risa ligera de diversión.

– No – Dije.

"**No bebo"**

– Sí claro – Dijeron al unísono.

– Eh – Fruncí el ceño – Yo no bebo. Lo que paso antes era porque ya estaba aburrida de ser la señorita protección y quería algo de rebeldía

– ¿Y qué hay de en ese momento? – Lissa se burló con su estúpida sonrisa superior. La golpeé con un cojín.

"**Claro" Adrian me entregó una copa de todos modos, espantó a la camarera y bebió un sorbo de champagne. Tenía el presentimiento que no era su primera en la noche.**

– Ya me conoces – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Así que, parece que Vasilisa puso en su lugar a mi padre."**

– ¡PADRE! – Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Adrian se encogió de hombros – Como si no lo conocieran

– Sí, pero, la forma en como fue descrito… – Lissa hizo una mueca.

– Lo sé, lo sé, Rose aún no sabía que era él y ustedes tampoco – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

"**Tu…" eché un vistazo al grupo que había dejado recientemente. Cabello de Plata seguía parado allí, gesticulando enfervorizadamente. "¿Ese tipo, es tu padre?"**

– "_Ahora entiendo de donde viene la víctima"_ – Pensé – _"No es cumpla de Adrian pensar sobre sí mismo como lo hace. Sus padres solo le dejan el trabajo a los demás."_

"**Eso es lo que mi madre dice."**

– ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – Preguntó Christian riendo – A menos que sea tu padrastro

Adrian se rió – Somos familia, por desgracia

"**¿Estás de acuerdo con él? ¿Sobre que los Moroi luchando sería un suicidio?"**

– Tremenda e interesante pregunta – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Adrian se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo. "Realmente, no tengo una opinión sobre eso."**

– Típico de Adrian. Ser completamente indiferente a las cosas importantes – Suspiró Sydney suavemente.

– Realmente no es como si fuera la gran cosa – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

"**Eso no es posible. ¿Cómo no puedes elegir un bando u otro?"**

– Sencillo, cuando no tienes un guardián o no quieres pelear no te interesa elegir un bando. Es mi forma de vida – Dijo Adrian sonriendo. Algunos suspiraron exasperados.

"**Dunno. No como alguien que pienso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer."**

– Como fumar y beber – Dijo Christian.

– Como estar con mi chica – Corrigió Adrian.

– Según el libro es otra cosa – Mikhail se rió.

"**Como acecharme." Sugerí. "Y a Lissa". Todavía quería saber que hacía ella en su habitación.**

– Mikhail, por Dios, yo no te he acechado – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Todos nos reímos en la habitación.

– No, es a mí – Dije sonriendo.

**Sonrió nuevamente. "Dije, que tú eres la que me sigue."**

– Sin duda es Adrian – Dijeron todos.

– Por favor parecía muy sospechoso – Dijo Adrian.

– Ya sabemos que fue porque yo se lo pedí – Dijo Lissa sonrisa – Así que tú eres la que acechaba

– ¡Y el sueño! Adrian, eres tú – Dijo Jill riendo.

"**Claro, claro lo sé. Cinco veces." **

**Paré. "¿Cinco veces?" Asintió.**

– Cinco veces, eso es acoso – Se burló Christian.

– Andaba por ahí no más con Dimitri – Me reí. Él levanto la ceja – Lo leímos en el primer libro

– Yo era tu mentor – Dijo él.

– Sí, pero eso no te da el derecho de seguirme a todos lados y meterte en mis asuntos – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa provocativa.

– Cerca – Dije riendo.

"**No, solo han sido cuatro" con mi mano libre, conté. "La primera noche, en el spa, luego fui a tu cuarto, y esta noche."**

– Falta el sueño – Dijo Christian.

– Yo no iba a admitir que soñé con él, sea o no un sueño espiritual – Dije – Habría sido blanco de burlas

**La sonrisa se volvió reservada. "Si tú lo dices."**

"**Si lo digo…" otra vez, mis palabras se salieron de lugar. Le he hablado a Adrian una vez más. Algo así. "No puedes decir…"**

– Ahí va, irá a decir lo del sueño – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Ni lo sueñes – Dije riendo.

"**¿Decir qué?" Una curiosa expresión apareció en sus ojos. Era más esperanzada que presuntuosa.**

– Yo esperaba a que admitieras que soñaste conmigo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Yo tragué, recordando el sueño. "Nada." Sin pensar más en eso, tomé de la copa.**

– Emborrachería en tres… dos… un-auch – Christian se frotó el brazo donde apenas le había pegado. Me alejé de él volviendo a recostarme con Dimitri que me miraba exasperado, pero había diversión en sus ojos.

**En la otra punta del salón, Lissa me miró calmada y contenta. Bien.**

– ¿Solo tomaste porque yo estaba tranquila? – Me miró sorprendida.

– Más o menos, solo comprobé que era así – Dije sonriendo tranquila.

"**¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó Adrian.**

"**Porque Lissa sigue allí, trabajando con la multitud."**

– Ay que linda – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– No lo entenderías – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – No lo entendiste entonces y dudo que lo hagas ahora

– Casi, ahora tenemos tus pensamientos de primera mano – Dijo Adrian apuntando al libro – Eres como un libro abierto de pensamientos. Ten cuidado con lo que piensas o podrías decir algo de lo que te arrepentirás

– Me arrepiento de pensar – No era mentira, aunque parte de mí se reía reviviendo aquellos viejos pensamientos, sobre todo las cosas que me sucedieron, las graciosas y las no tanto, así, no solo yo, podíamos ver que había cosas que eran más difícil de las que parecían y podrían quedar cosas expuestas, cosas que quería decir pero no podía.

"**No me sorprende. Ella es una de esas personas que puede encantar a cualquiera si lo quiere, si trata lo suficiente. Hasta con gente que la odia."**

– Suena a que dices que usa coacción – Dijo Christian molesto.

– No. Ella es así – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

– Gracias, creo – Dijo Lissa confundida.

**Le di una mirada socarrona. "Me siento de esa forma hablando con vos"**

– ¿Ah sí? – Todos voltearon a verme.

– _Hasta la gente que la odia_ – Repetí las palabras del texto.

"**Pero no me odias" me dijo, terminando su copa de champagne. "No realmente."**

– Touche – Dije en un murmullo.

"**No me gustas tampoco."**

– Dolor al alma – Dijo Adrian con una mano en el corazón.

"**Así que lo sigues diciendo." Se acerco un paso, no amenzadadoramente, solo haciendo el espacio más intimo.**

Él me guiñó el ojo y como consecuencia Sydney le dio un golpe que no pudo evitar sacarme una carcajada Dimitri sonrió torcido.

– Malo – Murmuré, sabiendo que sonreía porque se merecía el golpe.

– Cuido lo que es mío – Susurró a mi oído, besándome en detrás de la oreja.

– Me gusta eso – Dije riendo.

"**Pero puedo vivir con eso"**

– No es verdad – Dijeron algunos, Adrian se movió un poco incomodo.

– Eso era antes – Dijo él en defensa propia.

"**¡Rose!"**

Gruñí.

– Juro que la gente debería confiar más en mí – Mascullé.

**El filo de la voz de mi madre cortó el aire. Unas pocas personas sin orejeras se giraron a mirarnos. Enfadada, se acercó.**

– Ay, ¿qué hiciste ahora? – Se rió Christian.

– Yo nada. En esta ocasión si era inocente, y él me metió en problemas – Apunté a Adrian que sonreía.

– Por nada – Dijo descaradamente. Gruñí.

– Es el final del capítulo – Dijo Mikhail alzando el libro.

– ¿Quién sigue? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo.

– Yo – Dije, sorprendiendo a todos – Es hora de que escuchen la historia, con la voz correcta – Dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. Algunos se rieron, incluyendo mi madre en ese algunos.

Tome el libro y miré el capítulo 17 con un brillo en los ojos, seguramente. La pelea con mi madre no era tan mala, bueno, ahora si no era importante, pero antes si lo parecía.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí termino el capítulo 16, espero que les gustará. A ver sí recuerdan la historia sobre lo que conversan Janine y Rose, oh, eso va a ser interesante. Creo que será genial, tengo suficientes planes para ese capítulo.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Falta mucho para la cabaña, pero también me intriga saber como van a reaccionar y que va a pasar.

- lezly66: Sí, son tan lindos. Dios, un año de vacaciones sería estupendo

- zombiepeace: wuaskjsakjsakj me hablo el corazón hoy wuaskjsakj aún falta para que pueda subir _La Rebelión._

- jhoanneth: Es que había que aclararlo de Sonja y Sonya por si alguien no entendía por qué. Y Rose ha tomado su decisión, ¿pero eso será todo?

- Guest: Oh sí, me encanta Shadow Kissed, pero tengo un problema con mi pdf, necesito otro debido a que el que tengo tiene la escritura en algunos capítulos todos acumulados y no se entende casi nada, me cuesta un poco entender así que necesito un nuevo pdf y todos son iguales.

Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	18. Leyendo el capítulo 17

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 17:

.: Rose :.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mirando el libro. Algunos, como Lissa, me miraron temerosos porque sabían que se aproximaba una pelea y otros como Dimitri, me miraban preocupados sabiendo de que se trataba la pelea (mi madre y él, realmente). Tome una respiración profunda y bebí un poco de una de las botellas que trajo Adrian, un sabor alcohólico paso por mi boca, pero no era fuerte, muy débil y tenía sabor a limón.

– Capítulo 17 – Sonreí.

"**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ella demandó. Su voz estaba en un tono muy alto.**

– Meterse en problemas, como de costumbre – Respondió Mia riendo.

– Nadie te pregunto. Es el libro, de ella a mí – Dije sonriendo, y juro que Mia tenía ganas de golpearme. Sí, es bueno saber que pese a todo aún había peleas entre nosotras, porque honestamente no me la imagino como tan amiga.

"**Nada, yo…"**

– ¿Tú, qué? – Preguntó Adrian sonriendo.

– Silencio – Me quejé.

"**Discúlpenos, Lord Ivashkov." Gruñó. Luego, como cuando tenía 5 años, me agarró del brazo y tironeó fuera de la habitación.**

– Oh habría sido gracioso verla cuando tenía cinco años, metida en problemas – Dijo Eddie riendo – Y no con Kirova, sino con la señora Hathaway

– Técnicamente no fueron muchas ocasiones dado que ya conoces la historia – Dije refiriéndome a que ella casi nunca me visitaba de una forma más… sutil.

**El champagne saltaba fuera de mi copa y salpicaba mi vestido.**

– Oh, es una pena – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– ¿Ustedes solo piensan en ropa? – Preguntó Eddie aturdido.

– No – Dije.

– Sí. No somos tan superficiales – Coincidió Lissa.

– No hay nada de malo en preocuparse por la ropa de vez en cuando – Dije y ella asintió.

– Chicas con cosas de chicas que solo le importan a las chicas – Dijo Adrian.

– Dijiste chicas tres veces – Dije.

– Lo sé – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

"**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" exclamé una vez fuera en el hall. Apenada miré mi vestido. "Esto es seda, puedes haberla arruinado"**

– ¿Realmente hay que leer eso? – Preguntó mi madre con una mueca, sin duda de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

– Relájate, no eres quien lo lee – Sonreí socarrona – Además, pensé que todo estaba bien

– Sí, pero… – Trago saliva.

Sonreí burlona, aún más. Jamás pensé ver a Janine Hathaway avergonzada frente a un grupo de personas, sobre todo por algo que ella misma le dijo a su propia hija.

Ok, estoy tomando esto como una venganza personal, no debería hacerlo. Está mal.

**Agarró la copa y la dejó en la mesa más cercana. "Bien, tal vez eso te impida vestirte como una zorra barata."**

Hice una mueca como el silencio se apodero de la habitación por completo. Yo lo veía venir, las mandíbulas abajo, los ojos abiertos de par en par, el cuerpo tieso. Sí, era eso lo que veía venir.

Pase una mano por el rostro del más cerca, Dimitri, y no reacciono. Todos parecían sorprendidos en su propio mundo y mi madre no dejaba aquella expresión vergonzosa en el rostro. Creo que estaban en shock.

Me puse en puse y camine a un cajón de la cocina donde revise un par de cosas y saque un plumón negro. Volviendo a la sala raye el rostro de Christian, Eddie y Adrian con bigotes falsos lentes y otras cosas más. Cuando ni siquiera eso los despertó, me senté en de nuevo en el sofá, acurrucada a Dimitri y silbe con los dedos sacando a todos de su conmoción y provocando que hablaran al mismo tiempo.

– ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! – Escuche a Abe gritarle a mi madre.

– No puedo creer que te haya llamado así – La voz de Lissa entre todas las demás.

Todos hablaban al unísono y me estaban mareando así que con un solo aplauso los calle rápidamente.

– ¡Eh! – Les dije cuando todos me miraron – ¡Basta! Este libro es pasado y si se van a poner así con cada pelea o cada que alguien me llama así juro que tomo todos los libros y los quemo en el acto porque ya me tienen aburrida quejándose de cosas así o culpando a los demás

– Tú también… – Intento decir Christian.

– Es diferente – Lo miré ferozmente – De lo que yo me quejo son de cosas estúpidas sinrazón en cambio esta cosa podría o no afectar ahora el presente así que si van a seguir quejándose así mejor los quemo y así de simple

Estaba demás decir que las miradas asombradas estaban mirándome fijamente, pero yo no les tome atención. Después de unos minutos de silencio cada uno accedió a no sobresaltar tanto con cosas que podrían afectar el ahora (peleas con mi madre, cosas que haya dicho… posiblemente cuando estaba con Dimitri en la cabaña, eso indirectamente).

– Chr-Christian, ¿qué tienes en el rostro? – Preguntó Lissa al mirarlo.

Él frunció el ceño y yo silbe volviendo a la lectura mientras se miraba en el espejo.

"**Wow" dije shockeada. "Eso es un poco duro. ¿Y cuándo te volviste tan maternalmente preocupada de repente?"**

– ¡ME RAYASTE LA CARA! – Me interrumpió Christian.

Me encogí de hombros riéndome ligeramente, entonces Sydney y Jill notaron que Adrian y Eddie estaban igual y mientras se quejaron nos reímos. Ellos fueron a lavarse y yo puse un separador para ir a la cocina y tomar algo de comer.

– Aquello… – Me giré del refrigerador y vi a Dimitri sonreírme – Está bien

– ¿Rayarle la cara a esos tres payasos? Bah, se lo tenían merecido – Dije despreocupada.

– No – Se rió – Aunque fue divertido – Sonreí también – Me refiero a lo que dijiste. Lo has manejado bien, aunque no como uno esperaría

Torcí los labios – Tengo una relación diferente con mis padres, en especial con mi madre y quiero mantenerla así. No estoy dispuesta a perderla solo por algo que sucedió antes – Me sonrió ligeramente – Y…

– ¿Y? –

– También quiero ese trato contigo – Dije – Ya sabes camarada, Adrian y yo, tú siendo Strigoi… me lo prometiste, te perdonarías

– Lo he hecho – Dijo él acercándose – Pero sabes que si todo eso aparece en el libro entonces va a ser difícil para mí no sentirme mal

– Lo sé, pero no quiero que te mortifiques – Me acerque a él – Además no todo es tan malo, odio admitirlo, pero… dejarte beber mi sangre…

– Rose, basta – Dijo él con una mueca – ¿Sí? Dejemos eso en el pasado de una buena vez por todas. Si aparece en el libro… entonces será el cierre de un feo capítulo en nuestras vidas. No más Strigoi

– No más Strigoi – Sonreí colocando las manos detrás de su cuello y apoyando nuestras frentes la una contra la otra – Vaya, lección de la vida zen

Nos reímos.

– Son las mejores – Me besó en la nariz suavemente.

– Supongo – Dije intentando soltarme un poco, pero sus manso en mi cintura lo impidieron – Camarada...

– Déjame disfrutar de la vista – Dijo suavemente – Estoy seguro que Abe me matará cuando sepa todo lo que he hecho, tanto como guardián como Strigoi

Guarde silencio y lo besé en la mejilla, apoyando la mano en la otra mejilla – Lo que Abe no sabe, es que prometió no alterarse

Él me miró divertido y se rió. Nos besamos en los labios lentamente. Estábamos listos para seguir con la lectura. Y después de sacar un tazón con cereal solo volvimos a sentarnos. Los chicos ya estaban libres del plumón, pero las risas continuaban. Me senté en el sofá en forma de meditación y tome el libro en mis manos, Dimitri sonrió sosteniendo el tazón y sacando de vez en cuando.

**Gesticulé hacia el vestido. "Esto no es exactamente barato y pensabas que Tasha había sido amable al regalármelo."**

– ¿Qué importa el vestido? – Preguntó Christian.

"**Eso es porque no esperaba que lo usaras para salir con un Moroi y hacer todo un espectáculo de vos misma"**

– Sabía que te lo pusiste por mí – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Técnicamente no fue por ti, fue por ella – Dije apuntando a Lissa.

"**Yo no estoy haciendo un espectáculo de mí. Y sin embargo, lo cubre todo."**

– Esa era la realidad – Dije con una sonrisa, metiendo la mano en el tazón de cereal y sacando un poco.

– Alguien tenía una opinión diferente, ¿no? – Preguntó Abe.

Mi madre rodó los ojos.

"**Un vestido que marque demasiado es como si mostrara todo" respondió.**

– No tenía nada de malo – Rodé los ojos.

– Pero se te notaban las curvas muy bien – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No apoyes por favor – Dije.

**Ella, obviamente, llevaba puesta su ropa negra de guardián: pantalones negros de lino y una chaqueta haciendo juego. Tenía sus propias curvas, su ropa las escondía.**

– Creo que es la idea – Dijo Mikhail.

– No son tan malo los uniformes, pero las chicas necesitan verse bien… aún en pelea – Dije.

– Seguramente sería sexy – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Me reí.

"**Especialmente cuando estás con un grupo como ese, tu cuerpo… llama la atención y coquetear con un Moroi no ayuda realmente."**

– ¡Sabía que me coqueteabas! – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Mentiroso – Dije riendo también.

"**No estaba coqueteando con él."**

– Tenía novio – Dije.

– Ibas a romper con él – Dijo Dimitri.

– No adelantes la historia – Susurre mientras todos nos miraban intrigados.

**La acusación me hizo enojar, sentía que me estaba comportando muy bien últimamente.**

– Ah, de hecho… – Algunos iban a contradecir.

– Cállense – Demandé – Me comporté bien y punto

**Solía coquetear todo el tiempo –y otras cosas con chicos Moroi, pero después de unas charlas y de un incidente embarazoso con Dimitri, me di cuenta de cuan estúpida estaba siendo.**

– ¿Incidente embarazoso? – Preguntó Mia.

– Jesse – Dije. Ella me miró confundida y yo chasqueé los dedos recordándolo – ¡Tú no estabas cuando leímos el primer libro!

– Belikov atrapo a Rose besuqueándose con Jesse – Dijo Adrian despreocupado – Seguramente sabías que se besaban dado que estabas presente en ese tiempo de la historia y esparciste feos rumores

– Ouh – Se sonrojo violentamente, apenada.

– Adrian – Lo regañe con un tono suave. Él se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

**Las chicas Dhampir tenían que tener cuidado con los chicos Moroi y ahora mantenía eso en mi mente todo el tiempo.**

– No creo que eso te importe ahora – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza y yo asentí en coincidencia con ella, Dimitri se rió ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla.

– Pues deberías tener cuidado con los dhampirs mayores que tú – Dijo fríamente Abe.

– Ay por favor. El camarada no saldría vivo si alguna vez llegase a suceder algo malo – Dije despreocupada – Y él lo sabe, ¿verdad?

– Cierto – Sonrió tranquilo. Claro que Dimitri era incapaz de hacerme daño, porque como había comprobado, estaba más que dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado después de todas las cosas que han pasado.

**Se me ocurrió algo mezquino.**

– Cuando no – Dijo Eddie.

– Ahora – Dije.

"**Además" dije burlonamente. "¿No es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Enganchar a un Moroi y avanzar en mi carrera? ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste?"**

– Yo no fui usado – Dijo Abe serio.

– Yo me siento usado – Dijo Adrian, pero lo ignoramos.

– Vamos, todo parecía sospechoso y tienes que admitir que todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor – Dije despreocupada – Yo usaba mis propias artimañas para molestarla a ella

– Algunas muy sucias – Dijo mi madre entrecerrando los ojos.

– Otras merecidas – Dije despreocupada. Ella suspiro exasperada.

**Ella se ruborizó. "No cuando tenía tu edad."**

– Eso es cierto – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

– Agh, yo no quiero saber sobre su relación amorosa – Me queje. Abe sonrió.

– Tú te la pierdes –

– Mejor así – Dije riendo.

"**Tú solo eras unos años mayor que yo."**

– Ya comenzaste de nuevo a meterte en aguas turbulentas relacionando a Abe – Dijo Lissa – No me sorprendería si te volviera a dar un puñetazo

– Cerca Lissa, en esta ocasión no podía excusarse de que estábamos "entrenando" – Hice comillas en el aire.

– Si la seguías sacando de quicio te habría golpeado de todos modos – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**No hagas nada estúpido, Rose" dijo.**

– Demasiado tarde. Todo lo que ha hecho en su vida es estúpido, peligroso y arriesgado – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Ella no se refería a mis planes locos – Dije de mala gana. Miré el libro y luego alcé la vista al techo maldiciendo entre dientes

"**Eres muy joven para tener un bebé. No tienes la experiencia para eso –ni siquiera has vivido tu propia vida. No podrás hacer el tipo de trabajo que deseas."**

– Sería como una niña cuidando de un bebé – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

– Por suerte para ustedes no puedo tener hijos, ¿verdad? – Pregunte bruscamente, algo que los puso incómodos a ambos. Rodé los ojos volviendo a la lectura sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Sentía la mano de Dimitri frotarme el brazo, comprendiendo lo terrible que era para nosotros eso.

Aunque no me preocupaba tanto no tener hijos, pero él quería ser padre y odiaba ser el obstáculo en su vida para tener hijos. Sin embargo, él había dicho en más de una ocasión que no necesitaba hijos si íbamos a estar juntos porque prefería estar conmigo que a tener hijos con una Moroi o una humana y no tenerme.

**Gemí, mortificada. "¿Estamos realmente discutiendo esto? ¿Cómo llegamos del supuesto coqueteo a tener un bebé? No estoy teniendo sexo con él ni con nadie más y aunque lo estuviera, sé del control de la natalidad. ¿Por qué estás hablándome como si fuera una niña?"**

– ¿Realmente lo sabes? – Preguntó Abe intrigado.

– No soy descuidada – Dije.

– Realmente lo sabe – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

Rodé los ojos cuando la mirada de Abe, tan fría como el hielo, y la sombría de Dimitri, además de la celosa de Sydney se posaron sobre Adrian.

– Tranquilos – Dijo rápidamente – No tuvimos sexo, solo, casi, pero ella era cuidadosa

– No es como si necesitara protección ahora – Dije despreocupada.

Los dhampirs no podían enfermarse y rara vez obtenían una enfermedad, pero que yo supiera las ETS eran imposibles de transmitirse entre dhampirs, a menos que uno hubiera dormido con un Moroi ya contagiado, y que yo supiera Dimitri no estaba infectado debido a que solía hacerse exámenes cada cierto tiempo. Hombre, que responsable. Por otro lado tampoco necesitaba protección debido a que Dimitri y yo no podíamos tener hijos gracias a la estúpida genética.

Tal vez lo que dije causo que Abe se enfureciera más, pero no dijo nada así que yo volví a la lectura.

– Harás que me cuelguen del cuello – Murmuró Dimitri.

– Genial camarada, le temes a mis padres y no a los feroces y letales Strigoi – Me burlé. Él sonrió besándome en la mejilla.

– Yo prefiero enfrentar a mil de ellos que a tener la furia de ambos encima – Dijo él sonriendo.

"**Porque actúas como una." Era exactamente lo que me había dicho Dimitri.**

– Me disculpe – Dijo él.

– Es igual – Rodé los ojos.

**La miré furiosa. "¿Entonces ahora me vas a mandar a mi habitación?"**

– Sería buena idea – Dijo Christian burlándose.

– Hey, basta que te puedo echar de mi casa – Dije y él se rió más. Sabía que yo estaba bromeando, pero no todo era mentira, yo podría golpearlo nuevamente.

"**No, Rose" de repente pareció muy cansada. **

– Cualquiera se cansa discutiendo contigo – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

– Soy un amor – Dije.

"**No tienes que irte a tu habitación, pero tampoco vuelvas ahí. Por suerte no llamaste la atención."**

– Solo para que lo sepas y sé que ahora lo sabes, ella me obligo a ir – Dije apuntando a Lissa – Así que no es como si yo hubiera querido estar allí y terminar en ese problema

– Sí, ahora lo sé – Dijo sonriendo.

"**Lo haces sonar como si hubiera estado haciendo un striptease." Le dije. "Solo estaba cenando con Lissa."**

– En teoría – Dijo Lissa – Porque estabas con Adrian cuando te encontró

– Liss – Musite.

"**Te sorprendería que cosas pueden hacer surgir rumores."**

– Bah, he tratado con los rumores toda mi vida – Dije despreocupada – Incluso Tatiana fue una pobre ingenua que cayó víctima de ellos

– ¿Realmente? – Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

– Les sorprendería los problemas en los que me mete Adrian. Como sea, puedo tratar con ellos – Dije tranquila.

– Sí, llorando como cuando te llamaron puta de sangre en la St. Vladimir – Dijo Christian realmente molesto por mi indiferencia.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y Mia avergonzada.

– Es irónico – Dije con indiferencia – Cuando no era una puta de sangre me llamaron así y cuando realmente lo fui nadie supo…

– ¿Fuiste una puta de sangre? – Karolina me miraba sorprendida. Sabía que Lissa me miraba con una mueca comprensiva y Dimitri desviaba la vista avergonzado y culpable, yo estaba tranquila.

– Uhm, no debí decirlo, no es algo que importe – Dije despreocupada, pero ciertamente es algo que importaba más de lo que podía pensar.

…Y en la sala, nadie sabía que había terminado siendo una puta de sangre de un Strigoi. Diablos, Abe matará a Dimitri sin duda… no espera, él ya lo sabe, estuvo allí cuando Oksana curo las marcas para que nadie las notara.

Suspire volviendo al libro.

**Me advirtió. "Especialmente con Adrián Ivashkov."**

– Se generaron muchos rumores sobre Adrian y tú antes de que comenzaran a salir – Dijo Lissa.

– Es que Adrian siempre me mete en problemas – Dije.

Él soltó una risa.

**Con eso ella dio la vuelta y se fue del hall. Mirándola sentí furia y resentimiento quemándome dentro.**

– No es bueno – Dijo Christian.

**¿Reaccionar exageradamente? No había hecho nada malo. Yo sabía que tenía su gran paranoia de sangre-zorra, pero esto ya era extremo, incluso para ella.**

– Anda… suéltalo – Dije con una sonrisa torcida y provocativa, de esas que me meten en problemas a diario – ¿Por qué tanta paranoia?

– Rose – Me advirtió Dimitri, suspire encogiéndome de hombros.

– Solo tenía curiosidad –

– A veces puedes confundir curiosidad con provocar – Dijo Lissa dando unos golpecitos en mi espalda. Rodé los ojos.

Probablemente solo se debía a que la mayoría de las chicas dhampirs no se convertía en guardiana, algunas eran putas de sangre, y seguramente mi madre tenía miedo de que yo entonces hubiera elegido ese camino.

**Lo peor de todo, me arrastró fuera de ahí y mucha gente fue testigo de eso. Para alguien que supuestamente no quería llamar la atención, parecía que se había saltado esa parte.**

– Chan chan chan – Dije riendo.

Christian soltó una ligera carcajada siguiendo el compás de mi tono de suspenso. Entonces, Lissa, nos miró aturdida y nosotros nos encogimos de hombros.

– Yo a ustedes dos no los entiendo –

– Que bien – Dije en broma – Amo ser la incógnita en la ecuación

– Eso lo hemos notado – Se rió Eddie.

**Una pareja Moroi que estaban parados cerca de donde estábamos Adrian y yo, salieron fuera de la habitación, miraron hacia donde estaba y luego susurraron algo al pasar.**

– ¿Los golpeaste? – Preguntó Jill asustada.

– No – Dije confundida.

"**Gracias mamá" murmuré para mí misma. **

– Sarcasmo – Dijeron todos.

– Ps duh – Dije riendo.

**Humillada, me marché en la dirección opuesta, no muy segura de donde me dirigía.**

– A donde el viento me llevará – Dije mirando hacia la ventana con aires de misterio.

Algunos se rieron y otros bufaron.

**Me marché fuera, hacia la parte de atrás de los alojamientos, fuera de cualquier actividad.**

– A lo que el destino le tenía preparado – Dijo Eddie.

Yo sonreí descaradamente y eso basto para que Lissa me lanzara una mirada intrigada, algo le decía a ella que yo había visto a alguien más esa noche y ese alguien para ella podría ser Dimitri.

**El hall terminaba, pero a la izquierda había una puerta que llevaba hacia unas escaleras.**

– Una aventura misteriosa – Dijo Sydney con una sonrisa.

**La puerta estaba cerrada, así que seguí escaleras hacia arriba, hacia otra puerta. A mi placer, abría una hacia una pequeña azotea que no parecía tener mucho uso.**

– Adrian no es el único acosador – Murmure para mí riendo.

– Te he escuchado – Dijo Dimitri riendo ligeramente.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunto Christian.

– Cosas – Respondí por Dimitri.

**Un manto de nieve descansaba por todo el lugar, pero era temprano en la mañana fuera de ahí, y el sol brillaba fuertemente, haciendo que todo resplandeciera.**

– Oh, la vista más hermosa – Dije con una sonrisa.

– Cosas así la ponen feliz – Rodó los ojos Christian.

– Insensible – Bufé.

**Sacudí la nueve de una gran caja que parecía ser parte del sistema de ventilación. Distraída de mi vestido, me senté en ella. Enrollando los brazos a mí alrededor, miré, tomando la vista el sol que raramente disfrutaba.**

– Deberían saber que a ella le fascina la luz del sol – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Sí, lo hace – Dije sonriendo.

**Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió unos minutos más tarde.**

– Rose estás en problema – Dijo Eddie con un tono grave y todos se rieron.

**Cuando miré hacia atrás, más me sobresalté al ver a Dimitri.**

– Tú eres el acosador – Dijo Adrian apuntándolo – Roba-cuna

Rodé los ojos mientras algunos lo miraron confundidos.

– ¿Roba-cunas? – Lissa me susurró.

– Adrian tiene un modo particular de decirle a Dimitri que sale con una chica siete años menor que él – Explique en un murmullo.

– Pero él tiene veintiuno, es solo tres años menor que él – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo. También debería llamarse a si mismo roba-cunas, pero supongo que piensa que cuatro años son mejores que siete – Explique.

– No hay mucha diferencia – Dijo ella con un suspiro.

– Lo sé – Me encogí de hombros.

**Mi corazón dio una vibración pequeña, pero la alejé, insegura de que pensar.**

– Tal vez… – Intento decir Lissa.

– No – Gemí sabiendo que iba a decir algo relacionado con el romance que podríamos haber tenido entonces sí él no fuera tan apegado a la reglas, también algo relacionado con mis celos hacia Tasha por estar siempre con Dimitri.

Ella se rió sabiendo que yo use el vínculo para conocer sus intensiones.

**Sus botas resonaban en la nieve mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada. Un momento después se sacó su largo abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre mis hombros.**

– Ay que tierno – Dijo Lissa con un chillido de emoción.

**Se sentó a mi lado. "Te debes estar congelando."**

**Lo estaba, pero no quería admitirlo. "El sol salió."**

– Siempre tan dura para los demás – Suspiró Jill.

– ¿Por qué eres tan difícil con las personas? – Preguntó Christian – Y uno que intenta ser amable contigo

Me encogí de hombros.

**Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el perfecto cielo azul. Sabía que extrañaba el sol algunas veces tanto como yo.**

– Yo lo he dicho, están hechos el uno para el otro – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Son del tipo "almas gemelas" – Sonrió Sonya.

– Ay Dios – Gemí – ¿Realmente tenemos que discutir sobre nuestra relación frente a todos, sobre todos estos payasos?

– Sí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué nos has llamado payasos tantas veces? – Pregunto Eddie confundido.

– Porque lo son – Dije despreocupada.

– Te desvías del tema – Dijo Lissa, luego poso la vista en las hermanas de Dimitri que estaban muy calladitas debido a que no conocían mucho de la historia – Honestamente, ¿qué piensan?

– Si parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro – Dijo Karolina asintiendo

Seguramente quería decir algo más, pero se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que las otras dos chicas. Sonreí ligeramente.

– Por favor, si ya planeaban la boda – Me reí.

– ¿Boda? – Abe me miró rápidamente – ¿Qué boda? No recuerdo…

– Mi abuela tuvo una predicción y vio una boda – Explico Dimitri con un tono suave y entusiasmado.

– Sin duda todos allí asumieron que era nuestra – Dije suspirando – Lo cual no pasara porque…

– Sí, ya lo sé – Se rió Dimitri. Lo miré con una sonrisa y lo besé en los labios fugazmente. Después de escuchar a Lissa chillar, volví al libro.

"**Sí, lo hizo, pero seguimos en una montaña en el medio del invierno."**

– Buen punto – Dijo mi madre.

**No contesté. Nos sentamos allí en un confortable silencio por un rato.**

– Un momento romántico – Dijo Lissa emocionada.

– Sin duda – Dijo Jill sonriendo también.

**Ocasionalmente, un ligero viento soplaba nubes de nieve alrededor. Era de noche para los Moroi y debíamos irnos pronto a la cama, así que las pistas de ski estaban vacías.**

– Pudiste haber entrado allí – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Ni siquiera te habría importado de no ser porque el sol te habría hecho cansarte más

– Sí – Dije mortificada.

"**Mi vida es un desastre." Dije finalmente.**

– Un desastre amoroso – Dijo Jill riendo ligeramente y le di la razón asintiendo.

"**No lo es." Dijo automáticamente.**

– Lo era – Dije mirando a Dimitri, él suspiro y me besó en la frente.

"**¿Me seguiste desde la fiesta?"**

– Acosador – Dijo Adrian.

– Tú igual – Dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa burlona. Me reí ligeramente.

"**Sí" **

– ¡Ah, que lindo! – Dijo Lissa – Pudo negarlo y no lo hizo

– ¿Para que negarlo? – Pregunto él – Era más que obvio

– Buen punto – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**Ni siquiera sabía que estabas allí." **

– Eso es obvio – Dijo Christian – O al diablo con Adrian y hola a Dimitri

– Podría haber usado a Adrian para causar celos, ya sabes como es – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No hablen como si no estuviéramos aquí – Dije.

**Su ropa oscura indicaba que él debía haber estado como guardia de seguridad en la fiesta.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos.

– Y era mi guardián – Bufó Lissa cruzándose de brazos.

– No era muy bueno si se escapaba para estar con Rose – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Ten cuidado Christian, es tu guardián ahora – Dije burlonamente y él me miró serio, pero sabía que parte de él estaba un poco preocupado.

"**Así que vista a la ilustrada Janine causar una conmoción arrastrándome fuera."**

– Sin duda que lo vio – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**No fue una conmoción. Casi nadie lo notó. Lo vi porque estaba mirándote."**

– Les dije que el acosador aquí no era yo – Dijo Adrian con inocencia fingida.

– Adrian, ellos tenían una historia de amor, por lo tanto tiene derecho a mirarla – Defendió Lissa a Dimitri – Tú eras el acosador

– ¿Por qué todos en mi contra? – Pregunto casi en broma. Yo me encogí de hombros.

**Me negué a permitirme excitarme por eso.**

– Seguramente – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

"**Eso no fue lo que ella dijo" le dije. "Podría haber estado trabajando en una esquina por lo que a ella le concierne."**

– ¡Rose! – Se quejaron algunos en la sala. Yo sonreí divertida, negándome a sentirme tímida que es como realmente me sentía por dentro.

**Reviví la conversación del pasillo.**

– Es como un ambiente tranquilo, típico de película – Dijo Eddie rodando los ojos.

– Yo lo sentí así – Dije suspirando.

– Yo igual – Sonrió Dimitri.

– Se los dije, el uno para el otro – Dijo Lissa.

"**Ella solo está preocupada por ti" Dimitri dijo cuando terminé.**

– Al fin, alguien que ve lo mismo que yo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Respire hondo y suspire.

"**Exageró todo."**

– Eso es verdad, en mi defensa, es verdad – Dije asintiendo.

Lissa y Dimitri gruñeron.

"**Algunas veces las madres son sobreprotectoras."**

– "_No puedes sobreproteger a alguien que rara vez has visto" _– Pensé.

**Lo miré. "Sí, pero esta es MI madre. No lo ve como algo protector, realmente. Pienso que estaba más preocupada por si la avergonzaba o algo. Y todo eso de convertirme en –una-madre-demasiado-joven fue una estupidez. No voy a hacer nada de eso."**

– Sin duda que no lo hará – Murmuró Dimitri para sí mismo. Gruñí tomando su mano entre la mía y acariciando suavemente el dorso con mi pulgar.

"**Tal vez ella no estaba hablando de ti." Dijo.**

– Buena deducción – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Yo pude haber pesando en eso – Dije.

– No – Dijo Dimitri riendo.

**Más silencio, mi mandíbula se salió de su lugar.**

– Wow, conseguir eso debe ser difícil – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

– Muy difícil – Dijeron todos al unísono.

– Eh – Dije ofendida. Luego ladee la cabeza rápidamente y asentí.

**«No tienes experiencia para eso –ni siquiera has vivido tu propia vida. No vas a poder realizar el trabajo que desees». Mi mamá tenía veinte cuando nací.**

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Christian despreocupado.

**Siempre me pareció mayor de lo que realmente era. Pero ahora… era tan solo unos años menos para mí. No mayor del todo.**

– ¿Sabes? Aquello es una forma de decir que eras un estorbo – Dijo Adrian riéndose burlón.

Lo miré fijamente, sin decirle nada. Sydney le dio un fuerte golpe y él se disculpo, yo no dije nada aún y volví a la lectura. ¿Podría ser cierto eso?

**¿Pensaría ella que me tuvo muy pronto? ¿Habría hecho algún trabajo vergonzoso para criarme, solamente porque no tenía uno mejor en ese momento? ¿Lamentaría ella la manera en que se habían convertido las cosas entre nosotras?**

– Sí, sí, sí – Respondió ella tranquilamente.

Yo suspiré.

**¿Era posible que haya tenido una mala experiencia con un hombre Moroi y las personas habrían divulgado rumores sobre ella?**

– Abe – Dijeron algunos y los miro a todos ofendidos. Yo no dije nada porque me bastaba en ese momento todo lo que dije y pensé. No había que echar más leña al fuego… al menos no desde mi boca.

**Habría heredado sus características. Quiero decir, noté que tenía una buena figura y una linda cara también, para tener unos casi cuarenta años de edad, probablemente ella habría sido muy, muy apuesta cuando era más joven…**

– Eso, sin duda, se queda corto – Dijo Abe rodeando a mi madre con un brazo.

**Suspire. No quería pensar sobre eso. Si lo hacía, tendría que revaluar mi relación con ella –tal vez hasta reconocer a mi madre como una persona real- y ya tenía suficientes relaciones complicadas.**

– ¿Tiene algo de malo considerarla una persona normal? – Preguntó Abe.

Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Qué relaciones complicadas? – Preguntó Lissa.

– ¿Además de ti? Dimitri, Mason, incluso Adrian acosándome – Dije tranquila.

**Lissa siempre me preocupaba, hasta cuando parecía estar bien para un cambio. Mi casi-romance con Mason era un caos. Después, por supuesto, estaba Dimitri…**

– Ahí no me mencionas – Dijo Adrian ofendido.

– Quizá porque no eras nada entonces – Me encogí de hombros.

"**No estamos peleando en este momento" solté de repente.**

– ¿Eh? – Dijeron algunos. Yo sonreí.

**Me miró de reojo. "¿Quieres pelear?"**

– No puede ser que se lo hayas ofrecido – Dijo Karolina molesta – Se suponía que se reconciliaban de lo que sea que les paso

– Ella empezó – Se encogió de hombros despreocupado, dejando caer la culpa en mis hombros. Rodé los ojos.

"**No. Odio pelear contigo. Verbalmente claro. No me molesta pelear en el gimnasio."**

– Pensé que te daba palizas siempre – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– No siempre – Dije.

**Creí haber detectado el rastro de una sonrisa. Siempre una media-sonrisa para mí. Raramente una entera.**

– ¿Es importante eso? – Preguntó Christian.

– Claro – Manifesté – Es obvio que es importante

– Tú sigue leyendo – Dijo Abe riendo.

"**No me gusta pelear contigo tampoco."**

– Lindo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Sentada a su lado me maravillé de la calidez y las emociones felices que emanaban dentro de mí. Había algo al estar cerca de él, que se sentía bien, me conmovía de alguna manera.**

Dimitri me sonrió abrazándome con fuerza, me reí ligeramente dejando que me abrazara mientras me acomodaba para poder leer bien.

**Mason no lo hacía.**

_No estabas enamorada de él así que tiene sentido._

Mire a Lissa y asentí.

**Me di cuenta de que no se puede forzar el amor.**

– Lindas palabras – Suspiro Adrian pensativo. Me moví algo incómoda, sintiendo lastima por ambos. Yo no había estado enamorada de él y sin embargo él sí de mí.

**Las próximas palabras que surgieron de mi boca me asombraron, ambas porque no eran para nada egoísta y porque realmente las quería decir.**

– Que yo sepa, tú nunca dices algo que suene egoísta ya que siempre te preocupas por los demás – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Hay ocasiones en las que no siempre soy desinteresada – Dije despreocupada.

"**Debes aceptarla"**

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Jill levantando una ceja.

– Oh no – Dijo Christian sorprendido – Tasha

– Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser? – Pregunte tranquila.

**Se encogió. "¿Lo qué?"**

"**La oferta de Tasha. Realmente es una gran chance."**

– Oh Rose, no puedo creer que finalmente hayas aceptado eso. Te la gruñiste durante todo el libro – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé – Dije asintiendo – Pero, no se trataba de mí sino de Dimitri

– Desinteresada – Dijo Eddie sonriendo ligeramente.

– Es bueno no hacer aceptado – Dijo Dimitri sonriéndome ligeramente.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo necesitaba protección – Dijo Lissa.

– Para eso estoy yo – Dije sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió agradecida de oír esas palabras.

**Recordé las palabras de mi mamá sobre estar lista para tener hijos. No lo estaba. Tal vez ella no lo había estado, pero Tasha sí. Y yo sabía que Dimitri también. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, él podía ser su guardián, tener hijos con ella… sería un buen trato para ambos.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos asintiendo, salvo por Lissa y Christian.

"**Nunca esperé que me dijeras algo como eso." Me dijo, con la voz tirante. "Especialmente después de…"**

– El hechizo de lujuria – Dijo Jill sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Que mal porque yo tenía otra idea en la mente – Me reí ligeramente, mirando el libro.

"**¿Lo perra que he sido? Claro." Apreté fuertemente su abrigo para protegerme del frío. Olía como él. Era intoxicante, y podía imaginarme envuelta en sus brazos.**

– ¿Cómo ahora? – Preguntó él a mi oído.

– Como ahora – Dije sonriendo.

**Adrian podría haber tenido razón en lo del poder de la esencia. "Bueno como dije, no quiero pelear más. No quiero que nos odiemos. Y… bueno… "cerré los ojos y los apreté para luego abrirlos. "No importa como me sienta sobre nosotros… quiero que seas feliz."**

– Ay Rose – Lissa me abrazó, cosa extraña. No dijo nada, pero yo sabía que ella pensaba que siempre tenía que estar haciendo cosas que iban a costa de mi propia felicidad, también le molestaba saber que entonces estaba renuncia a la persona que amaba.

Cuando se separó me sonrió ligeramente, luego miró a Dimitri con una expresión algo suave, pero dura en sus ojos. Sin palabras Dimitri asintió, ella sonrió y se alejo. Para todos era confuso, incluso podría serlo para mí si no fuera porque teníamos el vínculo. Ella solo le pedía que me cuidara y no me hiciera daño.

**Silencio nuevamente.**

Como ahora.

**Luego noté que me dolía el pecho. Dimitri extendió su brazo y me rodeó. Me llevó contra él, y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.**

– Probablemente sea más complicado aceptar la oferta de Tasha si haces eso y si ella dice eso – Dijo Adrian aligerando el ambiente.

– Sí, lo sé – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo – Pero no solo es por eso

"**Roza" fue todo lo que él dijo.**

– Yo amo ese nombre – Dije riendo.

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla murmurándolo a mi oído solo para mí.

**Fue la primera vez que realmente me tocaba desde la noche de lujuria. El cuarto de práctica era totalmente diferente… más salvaje.**

– Solo lo dices porque eran puños y patadas – Dijo Eddie tranquilo. Asentí.

**Esto ni siquiera era sobre sexo. Era sobre estar cerca de alguien que te importaba, sobre las emociones inundándote.**

– Acción poética – Dijo Christian riendo.

Todos sonreímos divertidos, pero nadie comento aquello.

**Dimitri podría correr con Tasha, pero todavía lo amaría. Probablemente siempre lo hiciera.**

– No lo dudo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

Asentí con una sonrisa compartida.

**Mason me importaba, pero nunca lo amaría. Suspiré sobre Dimitri, deseando poder estar así por siempre.**

– Ahora puedes – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

**Se sentía bien estar con él. Y no importaba cuanto me doliera el pensamiento de él y Tasha, hacer lo que era mejor para él se sentía bien.**

– Eso es porque siempre has sido desinteresada – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

– Excepto aquella vez que para sacarla de la cama la soborne con comida – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Tú te ofreciste a llevarme a comer, yo estaba por levantarme cuando lo dijiste – Me defendí sonriendo.

– Si claro – Dijo con sarcasmo – Si volaste como un cohete para salir de la cama

Me reí ligeramente.

**Ahora, sabía, era tiempo de dejar de ser una cobarde y hacer algo bien otra vez.**

– ¿Desde cuándo eres cobarde? – Pregunto Christian – Santo Dios, el infierno se congelara con todo lo que ha admitido

– Lastima que ahora no vale la pena – Dije sin la más mínima pena. Dimitri se rió y Eddie sonrió.

– Pero ahora sabemos tus intensiones pasadas –

– Idiota – Dije.

**Mason dijo que necesitaba aprender algo sobre mí misma, lo hice.**

– No, dijo que tenías que aprender _todo_ sobre ti misma – Corrigió Eddie.

– Así sale escrito – Dije bruscamente, en broma.

**Sin ganas, me aparté y le entregué el abrigo a Dimitri, me paré. Él me miró curiosamente y se dio cuenta de mi inquietud.**

– ¿Un beso era mucho pedir? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Sí – Respondí asintiendo divertida.

"**¿A dónde vas?" preguntó.**

– ¿Temes que te la quiten? – Preguntó Adrian.

Dimitri no respondió, pero sonrió torcido.

"**A romperle el corazón a alguien." Le respondí. Admiré a Dimitri por un lado de corazón más –sus oscuros, sabios ojos y su sedoso pelo. Entonces me fui de la azotea, debía disculparme con Mason… y decirle que nunca había habido nada entre nosotros.**

– Eso es cruel, le dolerá – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

– Excepto que… – Miré al suelo, con el recuerdo en la mente – Nunca se lo dije…

Pasaron los segundos y sacudí la cabeza volviendo a mi realidad, entregándole el libro a Lissa que me miro curiosa primero y luego se fijo que era el final del capítulo. Nerviosa, asintió.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, hemos llegado casi al final, poco a poco... quiero que sepan que ya he comenzado a escribir el capítulo 1 de Shadow Kisses, espero que les guste y lo ansíen. Yo tengo una pequeña advertencia sobre ese fics, pero no veo razón para decirles ahora, lo sabrán en el primer capítulo.

~ Comentarios:

- skullcakebones: Que bueno que te guste, al parecer has encontrado otro fics para leer ;) Aceptaré tu esfuerzo

- Leinaris: Sí, amor y temor a la comida, que mal. Yo admitiré que este fics se esta volviendo pesado, pero no es que no quiera continuarlo, de hecho quiero hacerlo.

- zombiepeace: Ah, al fin entre en el libro que contiene lo de la cabaña, pero aún tenemos que terminar con este

- lezly66: Sí, seguramente hay intensiones ocultas jiji

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Leyendo el Pasado II: Frostbite.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	19. Leyendo el capítulo 18

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.:VampireAcademy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 18:

.: Rose :.

Estire mis brazos mirando el reloj de la pared, apenas íbamos a la mitad del día vampírico y ya me estaba cansando. Me hubiera gustado más si pudiera ir a dormir. De todos modos habría sido imposible porque tendría que seguir a Lissa a todos lados dado que era su guardiana y si ella estaba en mi casa era mejor.

La mirada perdida de Dimitri me llamó la atención. Le sacudí una mano enfrente y cuando no reacciono saque el plumón con una mirada traviesa, algunos me miraron como si no tuviera remedio y cuando estaba por acercar el plumón a su rostro él me tomo de la muñeca y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¿En serio piensas que eso funcionara conmigo solo porque funciono con los chicos? – Preguntó.

– Ah, bueno… tenía la esperanza que sí – Dije sonriendo "inocentemente". Solté el plumón en la mesa de centro y lo miré intrigada – ¿Qué sucede, camarada?

– Nada, solo pensaba en Tasha– Dijo.

Mi sonrisa se deshizo enseguida. Algunos miraron a Dimitri intrigados y yo me incline hacia atrás.

–Realmente estaba furiosa cuando el dije que no, pero ella no sabía que eras tú. Luego vino todo lo de Tatiana y… realmente es increíble que lo haya hecho solo por celos – Dijo decepcionado.

Trague saliva mirando el plumón fijamente.

–_Si piensas que lo que he hecho fue solo por rencor no es así _–

–_Daba igual si lo hiciste por celos o lo que sea. Casi matas a Lissa_–

–_Sabía que saltarías a la bala…_–

Sentí una sacudida y cuando miré vi a Lissa preocupada, sacudí la cabeza con fuerza. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, dado que mi rostro se había ensombrecido y ella estaba asustada, luego miré a Dimitri.

– Eso… ya no interesa – Fue duro decir esas palabras cuando aún el recuerdo del asesinato de Tatiana, la asesina y la bala, rondaban en mi cabeza tanto como el recuerdo de mi visita a Tarasov.

– ¿Ella… cargo con la pena de muerte? – Preguntó Karolina, dudando de si era buena idea abrir más el tema.

– No – Dijo fríamente Christian.

No, claro que no lo hizo porque Lissa hizo todo lo posible para que no tuviera la pena de muerte, por Christian. Yo no conocía la opinión de Christian sobre que Tasha estuviera encerrada en la cárcel más recóndita y siendo custodiada día y noche por tres guardianes, pero sabía que había algo que le molestaba.

– Bien. Cambiemos de tema – Dijo Lissa incómoda – Capítulo 18

Asentí.

**Los tacones altos estaban empezando a molestarme, así que me los quite cuando entré, andando descalza por el hotel.**

– Seguramente era la única a la que le importaba eso – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**No había estado nunca en la habitación de Mason, pero recordé que él me había mencionado el número, y la encontré.**

– Seguramente era para que ambos terminaran allí – Bufó Adrian – El chico babeaba por tenerte

Yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Shane, el compañero de habitación de Mason, abrió la puerta algunos segundos después de que llamase. "Hola Rose."**

– ¿No es quien te alago después de que comenzaste a mejorar en las prácticas?– Pregunto Christian.

Asentí.

**Me dejó entrar y entré mirando alrededor, por la televisión estaba dando anuncios –una de las desventajas de la vida nocturna es que no hay buenos programas a estas horas- y latas de refrescos vacías cubrían casi toda la habitación.**

– Y yo era la descuidada – Bufé.

– ¿Qué hay de las películas de miedo? – Pregunto Christian.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Pero no había señales de Mason.**

– Mason – Suspire su nombre en un tono demasiado bajo para que alguien pudiera oírlo.

"**¿Dónde está?" Le pregunté.**

**Shane reprimió un bostezo. "Pensé que estaba contigo."**

– ¿Cómo podría haber estado contigo si tú estabas en la cena? – Preguntó Christian.

– Él no sabía que yo fui a la cena – Dije.

"**No le he visto en todo el día."**

– Pensé que estuvieron juntos antes – Dijo Viktoria.

– Sí – Dije.

**Él bostezó una vez más, entonces se puso a pensar y dijo. "Antes estaba colocando algunas cosas en una maleta. Pensé que vosotros dos ibais a huir en una escapada romántica, un picnic o algo así. Oye bonito vestido."**

– ¿Dónde…? – Sonya se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta cuando algunos le hicieron muecas para que no preguntara. Yo suspire.

– Chicos, basta, ¿sí? – Dije – Si quiere preguntar está en todo su derecho

– Sí, pero… – Christian miró a Eddie primero y luego a mí – No me parece que sea buena idea hacerlo. Que todo mundo se entere leyendo el libro

Suspire, Dimitri me frotó el brazo y me besó en la mejilla.

"**Gracias" murmuré, sintiéndome que también estaba apunto de bostezar.**

– Se contagia – Dijeron todos.

**¿Preparando una maleta? Eso no tenía sentido, no había donde ir, ni tampoco forma de irse.**

– Pues como sea logro escaparse – Dijo Adrian.

**El hotel estaba siendo vigilado fuertemente por los guardianes de la Academia. Lissa y yo habíamos conseguido salir de la Academia usando la coacción, y aún así había sido complicado.**

– ¿Se escaparon? – Preguntó Viktoria.

– Por dos años – Dije con orgullo.

– No es para sentirse orgullosa – Advirtió mi madre, yo rodé los ojos en respuesta ya que tanto ella como Abe no dejaban que me sintiera orgullosa de cosas como ésta. Lissa se rió.

– Había que hacerlo, era un intento desesperado – Dijo Lissa– Teníamos… problemas

– Sigue leyendo – Dije tranquila.

– Me he perdido – Dijo riendo – Aquí esta…

**Sin embargo, ¿por qué diablos Mason haría una maleta si no se podía ir?**

– Pues tenemos la respuesta lógica – Dijo Eddie con una mueca arrepentida, al igual que Mia.

– Lo sabemos – Dijeron Lissa, Christian y Adrian. Yo no dije nada.

**Le hice a Shane un par de preguntas más y decidí hacer un seguimiento de las posibilidades, aunque fuese una locura.**

– ¿Ya tenías la idea formulada? – Preguntó mi madre.

– Solo que se fue, no a donde – Dije.

**Encontré al guardián responsable de la seguridad y de los horarios. Me dio los nombres de aquellos que estaban de servicio en las salidas del hotel cuando Mason había sido visto por última vez.**

– Misión de espía – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**La mayoría de los nombres los conocía y casi todos estaban fuera de servicio ahora, lo que me hacía más fácil encontrarlos.**

– Pues yo diría que así es más complicado – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– No, es más fácil – Dije tranquila.

**Lamentablemente, los dos primeros no habían visto a Mason hoy. Sin embargo, cuando me preguntaron porque quería saberlo, les di una respuesta vaga y salí corriendo.**

Todos se rieron.

– Técnicamente mis asuntos no les importaban – Dije con firmeza.

–Hay gente tan metiche – Coincidió Lissa asintiendo.

Nos reímos ligeramente y luego ella volvió a la lectura.

**El tercero de mi lista era un tipo llamado Alan, un guardián que normalmente custodiaba la parte más baja de la Academia.**

– Sin duda ese lo sabe – Dijo Adrian – La tercera es la vencida

– Más o menos – Dije riendo.

**Estaba entrando después de esquiar, llevando su equipo. Me reconoció cuando me vio.**

"**Claro, lo vi" dijo, inclinándose hacia sus botas.**

– Atrapados – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Adrian, no da risa – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza. Mia coincidió con él y yo me mantuve callada, Christian por su parte siguió mi ejemplo.

**Una sensación de alivio me inundó. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba.**

– Era tu novio – Dijo Jill encogiéndose de hombros.

– Su amigo – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

"**¿Sabes dónde está?"**

"**No. Deje que él, Eddie Castile… y, cuál era el nombre de ella, la chica Rinaldi, salieran por la puerta norte y no los vi después de eso."**

– ¿Cómo puede ese hombre tener trabajo? – Preguntó mi madre enojada – Primero los deja salir y luego lo dice tan a la ligera

Coacción.

**Miré a Alan, que continuaba quitándose los esquís, como si estuviésemos hablando de las condiciones de la pista.**

– Hombre – Dijo Abe sacudiendo la cabeza – Ese tipo, no, no trabajara para mí nunca en la vida

– No lo sé, no es mal guardián – Dije tranquila.

"**¿Dejaste a Mason, Eddie… y a Mia salir?"**

– Suena loco, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sydney.

– No tanto – Dije tranquila – Lógico de hecho

– ¿Lógico? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

Mia, Eddie, Christian y yo asentimos.

"**Sí"**

– Santo Dios – Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

"**Um… ¿por qué?"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Sydney.

**Termino y me miró, con una mirada medio feliz y medio confusa. "Porque ellos me lo pidieron."**

– No suena lógico – Dijo Jill.

– Espera y sabrás donde está la lógica – Dije tranquila.

**Una helada sensación comenzó a inundarme. Me enteré que guardián se encontraba con Alan esa noche y de inmediato fui en su busca. Me dio la misma respuesta, que había dejado a Mason, Eddie y a Mia, salir sin hacerles preguntas y como Alan, él parecía pensar que no había nada malo en eso.**

– Que extraño – Dijo Sydney.

– No tanto – Gimió Mia.

Algunos la miraron intentando sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero ninguno podía entender o eran más cabezas huecas de lo que pensé.

**Él parecía casi deslumbrado. Tenía una mirada que yo ya había visto antes… una mirada que se le quedaba a las personas cuando Lissa usaba la coacción.**

– Oh, usaron coacción para salir – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

– Un minuto, ¿cómo? En los que no son usuarios de espíritu no pueden hechizar a quienes no son… humanos por decirlo – Dijo Mikhail intrigado.

– Lo sabrás en el libro – Dije tranquila.

**En particular, sucedía cuando Lissa no quería que la gente recordara algo muy bien. Podía enterrar su memoria, borrándoles los recuerdos, o que no se lo recordasen durante un tiempo. Ella era buena con la coacción.**

– Al fin no usas el termino manipuladora – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Pero lo eres – Dije riendo. Ella me dio un empujón ligero.

**Pero estos guardianes aún tenían algunos recuerdos que alguien que no era muy experto con la coacción había usado con ellos.**

**Alguien, por ejemplo, como Mia.**

– Oh, yo pensé que no funcionaba – Dijo Sydney.

– Funciona más o menos – Explico Jill – No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta cuando menciono como se veían

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Yo no era del tipo de las que se desmayan, pero por un momento, me sentí así.**

– Te desmayaste hace pocos días – Dijo Adrian.

– Eso es diferente – Dije lentamente.

– Pero… entonces ¿por qué…? – Intento decir Sydney.

– No tiene importancia – Dijo Lissa bruscamente. Si antes ellos pensaban que no era importante, ahora sabían que sí porque no solo la forma de hablar de Lissa nos delataba sino que era obvio que ocultábamos algo.

El silencio se prolongó un poco y Lissa, para romperlo, leyó el libro.

**El mundo giraba y se oscurecía a mí alrededor, cerré los ojos y tome una respiración profunda. Cuando me recupere y volví a ver de nuevo, mi entorno se quedo estable.**

– Pudiste haberte desmayado sin duda – Dijo Adrian.

Yo asentí con firmeza.

**Bien. No hay problema. Tenía que pensar que estaba pasando.**

– Ay Rose, casi se te sale el corazón – Dijo Lissa mirando el libro. Y claro, por cosas de la vida, no pude evitar sentirme de tal forma igual. Ahora mismo con el recuerdo impregnado en mi mente, desde que comenzamos a leer el libro, sentía que o me desmayaba o se me salía el corazón.

**Mason, Eddie, y Mia habían abandonado el complejo hoy. No solo eso, sino que lo habían hecho mediante el uso de la coacción –que estaba totalmente prohibida. La puerta norte era la única que conectaba con la única carretera que llevaba a la ciudad a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia. La ciudad que Mason había dicho que tenía autobuses.**

Cerré mis ojos y pase una mano por el rostro cubriendo mis ojos que los sentía pesado, inundados en lágrimas invisibles.

Lissa tomo una respiración profunda. Ella no quería decirlo, de hecho ella comenzaba a pensar que leer el libro era mala idea, pero también esa llama de la duda estaba allí encendida.

**A Spokane.**

Algunos contuvieron al reparación, las hermanas de Dimitri, otros no dijeron nada, bueno nadie dijo algo. Yo seguía con la mano en mis ojos, la baje cubriendo mi nariz y boca dejándolas apenas visibles entre los dedos.

Lissa me miró a los ojos y eso me permitió ver los sentimientos que me trasmitía por el vínculo. No dijo nada, pero con un temblor en la voz volvió a leer.

**Spokane –donde el grupo de Strigoi junto con sus colaboradores humanos, debían estar viviendo.**

Me mordí el labio inferior bajando la vista, nuevamente los recuerdos se acumulaban en mi cabeza.

**Spokane –que él conocía por mi culpa.**

– Realmente no fue tu culpa de todo – Dijo mi madre, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero yo no le di la razón porque aún ahora me culpaba de que él conociera la información.

"**No, no, no…" murmuré para mí misma, mientras corría hacia mi habitación.**

– ¿Por qué no avisaste a los guardianes? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

Yo no respondí y apenas la oí ya que mi mente le prestaba atención a las imágenes y apenas le prestaba atención a lo que decían, así como a la lectura.

**A Spokane.**

Spokane. Spokane. Spokane.

Ese nombre iba a estar siempre conmigo por lo visto porque era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza.

**Allí, me quité el vestido y me puse ropa de invierno, botas, pantalones vaqueros y un suéter. Agarré mi abrigo y mis guantes, corrí apresuradamente hacia la puerta y, entonces, me paré.**

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó alguien. Sea quien sea no respondí.

**Estaba actuando sin pensar.**

– Eso es normal en ti –

Fruncí el ceño cuando los recuerdos se borraron y mi vista paso a Adrian, casi fulminándolo con la mirada. Pude haberle dicho algo brusco y malo, pero sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió entonces y yo sería injusta si lo culpara a él de sus bromas, que solo intentaban aligerar el ambiente. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Lissa.

**¿Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, obviamente… ¿pero que a quién? Eso los metería a los 3 en graves problemas.**

– Hubiera preferido los problemas a lo que sucedió – Dije con un tono frío, mirando una de las manos de Lissa que sostenía el libro.

**Y Dimitri estaba descartado, él había confiado en mí, me había dado la información de Spokane como señal de confianza y respeto hacia mi madurez…**

Bufé. Nadie comentó nada, pero en mi mente las palabras: eras una niña. ¿Madurez? Si claro. No debió hacerlo. Entre otras. Rodaban demasiado.

**Estudié la situación un momento, si pudiese salir del hotel les llevaría un tiempo saber que nos habíamos marchado.**

– ¿Pensabas irte? – Miré a Karolina y asentí.

**Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba llamando a la puerta de Christian.**

– Y llevándome a la muerte con ella – Dijo Christian en broma.

– No recuerdo haberte pedido que fueras conmigo – Dije seria. Él se movió incomodo.

**Él abrió, su voz llena de sueño y cinismo como de costumbre.**

– No soy cínico, soy sarcástico – Dijo él.

"**Si has venido a pedir disculpas por ella," me dijo todo orgulloso. "te puedes largar por donde has venido y…"**

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo enviaría a alguien a pedir disculpas? – Lissa lo miró enojada – Y en especial a Rose. No soy cobarde como piensas, no necesito ayuda para arreglar mis problemas

– ¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy de ayuda en nada? – Fruncí el ceño – Es decir…

– ¡Tú eras quien debía disculparse! – Me ignoro.

– No me ignoran mucho, ¿sabes? – Mire a Dimitri que sonrió preocupado – Se siente feo

– Creo que es difícil ignorar una presencia como la tuya – Me besó en la frente y tomo mi mano – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, estaré bien – Sonreí y luego hice una mueca molesta – ¡Solo cuando no me ignoren!

Al ver a Lissa ella me miro confundida, obviamente la había parado a la mitad de una pelea con Christian y ella no sabía que me había ignorado porque claramente no se dio cuenta.

– Rose, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Nadie te ha ignorado – Dijo Christian.

Los mire a ambas ofendida y luego miré a Dimitri indignada, él me sonrió divertido y me besó en la frente nuevamente.

– Sigue leyendo Liss – Mascullé. Ella, aún confundida, hizo lo que le pedí.

"**¡Oh, cállate!" le dije.**

– Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor – Sonrió Lissa.

– Yo tenía razones para pensar lo que quería cuando mi novia estaba en la habitación con el idiota de Adrian – Dijo Christian.

– ¿Por qué sigues tratándome así? – Dijo Adrian ofendido.

– Porque sí – Dijo él. Lo miré nuevamente indignada. ¿Me ignoran a mí, pero no a él?

"**No se trata de ti."**

– Nunca es sobre mí – Dijo Christian.

**Rápidamente le conté la situación. Ni Christian tenía una respuesta chistosa para lo que pasaba.**

– Habría sido insensible y no lo soy, no tanto – Dijo él.

"**Así que… ¿Mason, Eddie y Mia se fueron a Spokane a cazar Strigoi?"**

– ¿Por qué es difícil de entender eso? – Preguntó Lissa.

"**Sí"**

– Cortante – Dijo Sydney.

"**Mierda. ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? Parece algo que tú harías."**

Lissa se rió ante la siguiente línea.

**Resistí el impulso de golpearlo.**

– Me romperás el brazo – Se quejo Christian.

"**Porque no estoy loca, pero voy a ir a buscarlos antes de que comentan otra estupidez."**

– Déjame ver si entiendo, no estás loca para ir con ellos, pero si para ir por ellos – Dijo Sydney. Yo asentí y ella suspiro – Sin duda algo desinteresado y a la vez loco

**Entonces Christian entendió. "¿Y para que me necesitas?"**

– Creo que tengo una idea – Dijo Lissa – Y eso sin leer el libro

"**Necesito salir del complejo, Mia utilizó la coacción, necesito que hagas lo mismo, sé que has estado practicando"**

"**Sí, he estado" me dijo. "Pero… bueno…" Por primera vez, se veía avergonzado. "No soy muy bueno. Y hacerlo en dhampirs es casi imposible. Lissa es cien veces mejor que yo. Y probablemente cualquier Moroi."**

– Claro, sigan viéndome como manipuladora – Dijo ella molesta.

Yo me encogí de hombros y Christian intento hacerla sonreír.

"**Lo sé. Pero no quiero meterla en problemas."**

– ¿Sabes que lo habría hecho si me hubieras dicho? – Preguntó tranquila.

– Sí, pero después del interrogatorio que te hicieron, me alegró no haberte pedido ayuda a ti – Dije.

**Él sonrió. "Pero no te importa que yo los tenga."**

**Me encogí de hombros. "No realmente."**

– Y volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre – Dijo Lissa con un suspiro.

"**Eres una persona extraña, ¿sabes?"**

"**Sí. Lo soy."**

– Ustedes dos de acuerdo en algo… – Adrian pensó – Ambos son extraños

Miré a Christian, él me miró a mí y en sus ojos pude ver la misma respuesta formulada en mi mente.

– Lo sabemos – Dijimos al unísono.

**Así, cinco minutos más tarde, él y yo nos encontrábamos en la puerta norte. El sol ya había salido completamente, así que, la mayoría de las personas estaban dentro del hotel. **

– Oportunidad perfecta para escapar – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Era algo bueno, esperaba usarlo a mi favor para escapar más fácilmente.**

– No tuvieron problemas, ¿o sí? – Preguntó Abe.

– No tantos – Dije.

**Estúpidos, estúpidos. Pensé. Esto va mal.**

– ¿Nos estabas retando? – Preguntó Mia.

– Sí – Dije asintiendo.

**¿Por qué Mason estaba haciendo esto? Sabía que él había tenido toda esta locura… y ciertamente él estaba muy molesto porque los guardianes no estaban haciendo nada desde el último ataque.**

– Él necesitaba un mentor sabiondo con lecciones zen – Dijo Dimitri con una ligera broma, que sin duda me hizo sonreír un poco.

**Pero aún así, ¿estaba tan molesto? Debía de saber lo peligroso que era todo esto.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos, incluso yo misma.

**¿Era posible… realmente posible, que lo hubiese dejado tan molesto por lo que había, o no había pasado entre nosotros, que lo he llevado al abismo?**

– Eso no fue tu culpa – Dijo automáticamente Dimitri.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba por la cintura.

**¿Tanto como para llevar a Eddie y a Mia con él? Aunque tampoco es que esos dos necesitasen que los convenciesen mucho.**

– Gracias – Dijo Eddie.

– Teníamos razones – Dijo Mia.

– Lo sé. Aquí las menciona – Dijo Lissa mirando el libro.

**Eddie seguiría a Mason a cualquier lugar y Mia estaba casi tan dispuesta como Mason para matar a todos los Strigoi del mundo, en vista de lo que le había ocurrido a su madre.**

– Técnicamente eran muy buenas razones para querer hacerlo, además, tú más que nadie sabe que la rabia nubla el pensamiento – Se defendió Mia.

Suspiré a regañadientes, claramente era cierto y todos coincidieron en aquella.

**Aun así, a pesar de todas las preguntas que me estaba haciendo sobre lo que estaba pasando, una cosa estaba clara.**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

– Que nosotros estábamos en Spokane – Respondió Eddie con firmeza.

– No, que fue mi culpa por andar de bocasas– Dije.

**Yo le había contado a Mason que los Strigoi posiblemente estuviesen en Spokane.**

– Si tienes ese pensamiento entonces también es culpa mía por decirte – Dijo Dimitri, sonriendo. Su sonrisa me hizo saber que probablemente solo lo decía porque yo me culpaba a mí misma, él sabía que la culpa no era de nadie, o al menos eso decía, pero yo no podía evitarlo.

– No – Respiré hondo – Confiaste en mí y no le hice justicia a esa confianza… fue mi culpa

Sin decir más, Lissa volvió a leer.

**Esto era culpa mía, y si no fuese por mí, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.**

– Pero realmente no fue culpa tuya – Dijo Mia.

– Sí, nosotros nos fuimos sin pensar en las consecuencias – Apoyó Eddie.

"**Lissa siempre tiene contacto visual" le dile a Christian entre cuchicheos mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. "Ella habla calmadamente y no sé que más hace, pero sé, que se requiere de una gran concentración y mucha energía para volcar su voluntad hacia los demás."**

– Y así se llega a ser manipuladora – Bromeé divertida.

Lissa sacudió la cabeza exasperada y me dio un golpe en la mejilla, suave y apenas perceptible, me reí despreocupada y ella me dio un empujón con mucha más fuerza, pero no para causar daño.

"**Lo sé" respondió. "Ya la he visto."**

– Cualquiera la ha visto – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

– Yo no soy manipuladora – Gimió cansada de repetir lo mismo a cada rato.

"**Vale" respondí. "Solo trato de ayuda."**

– Y no pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil – Dijo Christian.

– El espíritu es la fuerza de cada uno – Dijo Adrian con orgullo.

**Cuando llegamos para mi sorpresa solo había un guardián en la puerta, era un golpe de suerte. Estaban cambiando turno.**

– Con uno solo debió de ser más fácil salir – Dijo mi madre.

**A la luz del sol, el riesgo de Strigoi era nulo.**

– Pero no de las personas que trabajan con ellos – Corrigió Sydney con asco de que su propia gente estuviera involucrada con seres tan crueles como los Strigoi.

**Los guardianes aún continuaban cumpliendo con su deber, pero podían relajarse un poco.**

– Demasiado algunos sí pudieron dejar que unos niños salieran sin problemas – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Yo hice una mueca. Con o sin coacción, habíamos logrado salir de allí.

**El guardián, no parecía especialmente alarmado por nuestra presencia.**

– Es porque no sabe lo que harían – Sonrió malicioso Abe. Janine le dio una mirada dura y la sonrisa de Abe se desvaneció a una mirada falsa, severa, hacia nosotros – Quise decir, no debieron salir. Tenían que informar a un adulto

– Seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo – Mascullé observando a Abe por el rabillo del ojo.

"**¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"**

– No es obvio, a punto de escapar – Dije sonriendo.

**Christian tragó, podía ver las líneas de tensión en su rostro.**

– ¿Nervioso? – Adrian se rió– Esto es algo sencillo, podría hacerlo cualquiera, pero claro que no espero a que puedas dado que apenas eres un Moroi de fuego

– Cuida tus palabras Adrian, podría quemarte – Advirtió Christian.

"**Vas a dejarnos salir por la puerta" dijo. Los nervios hicieron temblar su voz, pero por lo demás, él hizo una imitación razonable del tono de Lissa…**

– No es tan sencillo como parece – Gruñó él.

**Lamentablemente, no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el guardián. Como Christian señaló, utilizar coacción sobre un guardián, es casi imposible. Mia había tenido suerte. El guardián se rió.**

– No es sencillo – Coincidió Mia.

"**¿Qué?" Preguntó, claramente divertido.**

– Eso es normal – Dijo Lissa tranquila.

– Podría haberlo noqueado y haber salido arrancando sin problemas – Dije pensativa.

– Sí, sin antes llamar a la autoridad y meternos en más problemas – Dijo Christian sonriendo torcido.

**Christian lo intento de nuevo. "Nos vas a dejar salir."**

– Si se puede, si se puede – Canto Adrian molestando.

**La sonrisa vaciló un poco, y lo vi parpadear sorprendido.**

– Está funcionando – Sonrió Lissa, con algo de orgullo al saber que su novio estaba logrando hacer algo extremadamente difícil.

**Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de la misma manera que las víc…**

– ¡Oye! – Me miró molesta tras detenerse en la mitad de la palabra – No son mis víctimas

– Sigue leyendo – Rodé los ojos divertida.

Ella bufó mascullando algo que no entendí.

**víctimas de Lissa, pero no era lo suficiente para que nos cediera el paso y se olvidara de lo sucedido. Pero felizmente, yo había sido entrenada para someter a las personas sin usar magia.**

– Ya sabía que ibas a terminar haciéndole daño – Dijo Lissa sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

– Pero si lo dijo – Se rió Eddie.

– Dije que habría sido más fácil usar la fuerza que la coacción, no primero la coacción y la fuerza – Dije.

– Pero es un guardián, seguramente te habrían noqueado a ti – Dijo mi madre.

Bufé – ¿Qué no me conocías? – No quería que fuera una especie de rencor, solo en broma – Yo habría mordido y pateado para ganar

Todos se rieron, no notando lo que dije anteriormente y era mejor así.

**Cerca de él, había una linterna grande, de unos 60 cm, y unos 3 kilos de peso.**

– Auch – Dijeron algunos.

**La cogí y lo golpeé en la cabeza por detrás. Él gimió y cayó al suelo. Apenas me había visto llegar, y a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, medio esperaba que mi instructor estuviese allí, para felicitarme por lo que acababa de hacer.**

– ¿Por qué habría de fomentar la agresión a otro guardián? – Pregunto Dimitri levantando una ceja. Le di una sonrisa cómplice.

– Seguro que no por orgullo – Dijo Christian.

– Porque le di en la cabeza sin que lo notara, técnicamente es como ser un ninja – Dije sonriendo con orgullo.

– Golpeaste a un guardián. No es para estar orgullosa – Me regañaron. Me encogí de hombros.

"**Jesús Cristo" exclamó Christian. "Acabas de atacar a un guardián."**

"**Sí" y ahí fue el pan de traer a los demás devuelta sin meter a nadie más en problemas. "No sabía que eras tan malo con la coacción. Pero bueno… me preocuparé de esto después. Gracias por la ayuda. Deberías regresar antes de que empiece el siguiente turno."**

– Te dije que era malo y agradece que al menos te ayude a salir – Se quejó.

– Si hubiera sido por eso entonces mejor lo hubiera golpeado desde el principio – Contradije.

– Seguro que lo habrías hecho sin problemas – Dijo Dimitri con un suspiro pesado.

Sonreí.

**Negó con la cabeza y gruñó. "No, voy contigo."**

– Siempre llevándole la contraria a los demás. Tú deberías hacerle caso a los que intentan protegerte y quedarte donde te dicen – Dije.

– No estás en posición de hablar – Murmuró con un tono rencoroso, me reí ligeramente.

"**No" dije. "Solo te necesitaba para poder salir, no tienes porque meterte en problemas."**

– Habrían tenido menos problemas – Dijo Lissa.

"**¡Ya estoy en problemas!" Señaló al guardián.**

– Pero habrías tenido menos – Repitió Lissa a Christian que rodó los ojos – No hay por qué seguir las tendencias suicidas de Rose

– ¿Ten- qué? – Fruncí el ceño – Él solo coló. No recuerdo haberlo invitado a un viaje directo a la muerte

Todos se rieron ligeramente, aunque yo no estaba bromeando o tratando de ser graciosa.

"**Vio mi cara. Estoy jodido de todos modos, así que también puedo ayudarte a salvar el día. Deja de comportarte así."**

– Hubiera sido mejor que no fueras con ella – Dijo mi madre – Aún si fuiste una forma de escapar de allí. Se pusieron en peligro

Gruñí. No quería recordar nada.

**Salimos corriendo, dando una última ojeada al guardián y sintiendo remordimientos por lo que le acababa de hacer. Estaba segura de no haberle causado daños graves y en donde se encontraba le daba el sol, así que no se congelaría.**

– Bueno, al menos te sientes mal – Se rió Christian.

Rodé los ojos.

**Después de unos cinco minutos de caminar por la carretera, sabía que teníamos problemas. A pesar de estar cubierto y llevar gafas de sol, estaba dañando la piel de Christian.**

– Otra razón más para no ir – Dijo Sonya asintiendo lentamente.

– Seguramente habrán muchas más – Dije desviando la vista.

**Nos estábamos atrasando y no pasaría mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien viese al guardián y viniesen detrás de nosotros.**

Bufé y con cierta frialdad en mi voz, las siguientes palabras me sorprendieron tanto como a los demás.

– Llegaron tarde –

Como nadie sabía que decir o que hacer, Lissa, incomoda y nerviosa, siguió leyendo.

**Un coche –uno que no era de los de la Academia- apareció detrás de nosotros, y tomé una decisión.**

– ¿Lanzarte a la carretera? – Preguntó Abe, con una sonrisa divertido.

– Ya quisieras – Dije riendo.

**No me gustaba la idea de parar y hacer autostop, nunca lo haría, incluso alguien como yo, sabía lo peligroso que eso era, pero necesitábamos llegar a la ciudad rápidamente, y debía proteger a Christian del sol antes que esto resultara peor de lo que ya era, además sabía que Christian y yo podríamos acabar con cualquiera que intentase hacernos algo.**

– ¡Y lo ha admitido! – Christian sonrió con orgullo.

– Yo no he admitido nada, seguramente habrías sido un estorbo como cuando fuimos a rescatar a Lissa – Bufé. Aunque no era cierto del todo, pero no lo iba a admitir.

– Ay por favor, yo me hice cargo de los psi-hounds – Dijo él.

– Y casi te matas – Dije.

Todos se rieron ante la pelea, y tras una sonrisa divertida Lissa volvió a leer.

**Afortunadamente, cuando el coche paró, solo era una pareja de mediana edad, que parecía más preocupados que cualquier otra cosa.**

– Pobre pareja – Comentó Jill.

"**¿Chicos estáis bien?" preguntaron.**

– Que lindos y educados – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Supongo que es normal preocuparse cuando encuentras a dos jóvenes en medio de la nada y solos – Dijo Sydney tranquila.

– Uhm, es posible – Asentí.

**Señalé por detrás de nosotros. "Nuestro coche se salió del camino. ¿Pueden llevarnos a la cuidad para que pueda llamar a mi padre?"**

– Eeeiig – Abe sonrió con orgullo – Ya sabía que pensabas en mí, niña

Pensé en hacer una broma cruel, pero finalmente sonreí dado que sin duda, aún por uno o dos segundos, yo pensaba en el hombre que podría ser mi padre.

**Funcionó.**

– Salvados – Se rió Adrian.

**Quince minutos más tarde, nos dejaron en una gasolinera. En realidad nos costó un poco deshacernos de la pareja, pues querían ayudarnos. **

– Ouh, seguramente lo hiciste con tacto – Dijo Lissa sonriéndome.

– Sí, yo siempre hablo con tacto – Dije sonriendo.

– En tus sueños – Bufó Christian.

Rodé los ojos.

**Finalmente los convencimos de que estábamos bien y terminamos marchándonos para recorrer los pocos kilómetros hasta la estación de autobuses.**

– Jamás camine tanto en mi vida – Se quejo Christian.

Sacudí la cabeza, a mí me daba igual ya que la formación de guardián me ha ayudado bastante en la resistencia, y odiaba admitirlo, pero sin duda fue buena idea sufrir todas las mañanas corriendo con Dimitri.

**Como yo sospechaba, esta ciudad no era un centro modelo de transporte público solo habían tres líneas de servicios: dos que llevaban a otras estaciones de esquí y una que se dirigía a Lowston, Idaho. En Lowston, se podría tomar otro bus hacia otras direcciones. Como Spokane.**

– Todo planeado – Lissa me sonrió – Es típico de ti, sacar soluciones en último momento

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa divertida.

**Esperaba poder llegar antes de que Mason y los otros tomasen su autobús. Entonces los podríamos traer de vuelta sin problemas, pero estaba equivocada, ya se habían marchado.**

– Oh oh – Dijeron las hermanas de Dimitri, que probablemente no sabían nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero no se habían molestado en preguntar porque se notaba a kilómetros que algo malo sucedió.

**La alegre mujer de la taquilla me dijo que sabía perfectamente por quien le estaba preguntando. Me confirmó que los tres habían comprado billetes para Spokane en Lowston.**

– Idiotas – Mascullé.

**Christian y yo hablábamos no mucho durante el trayecto, con la expresión de que le dije que se había comportado como un idiota sobre Lissa y Adrian.**

– ¿Ah sí? – Lissa me miró sorprendida, yo le sonreí guiñándole el ojo.

– Ya sabes como es Rose, se mete donde no debería – Dijo Christian.

Le fruncí el ceño de mala gana.

**Cuando llegamos a Lowston, finalmente lo había convencido, lo que fue un pequeño milagro.**

– Ah que linda. Les dije, yo tengo la mejor amiga – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

A veces me preguntaba quien de las dos tenía más suerte de hecho. Sin duda ambas estábamos presentes en la vida de la otra, apoyando en todo lo que hacíamos ya sea para bien o para mal, pero habían diferencias. Yo protegía a Lissa con mi vida y ella salvo mi vida en el accidente de auto, y además… ella trajo de vuelta a Dimitri.

**Durmió el resto del trayecto hasta Spokane, pero yo no pude. Simplemente me quede pensando en que todo esto sucedió por mi culpa.**

– No fue así – Dimitri me frotó la espalda suavemente y me besó en la sien – No lo fue…

Yo respire hondo y forcé una sonrisa, deje que su brazo pasara por mi hombro y con su propia fuerza me atrajo a su pecho, recargue mi cabeza en el y luego cerré los ojos escuchando a Lissa.

**Cuando llegamos a Spokane empezaba a caer la tarde.**

– Se agota el tiempo – Dijo Sydney, ya nerviosa.

**Consultamos con muchas personas, hasta que finalmente encontramos a alguien que conocía el centro comercial que Dimitri me había mencionado.**

– Santo Dios – Dijo Jill preocupada.

**Fue un largo camino desde la estación de autobuses, pero quería caminar.**

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

– Estoy segura de que ahí hay una explicación – Dije, sin ganas de querer decirlo.

Lissa miró el libro y sonrió – Sí

**Mis piernas estaban tiesas, después de casi cinco horas de permanecer en el autobús, así que necesitaba de la caminata y de esta manera también me relajaría.**

– Debieron verla, estaba tan nerviosa – Dijo Christian riendo – Yo aún recuerdo que al mirarla, de soslayo, se notaba más que nerviosa

– Tenía mis razones – Dije, como si fuera obvio, y es que era obvio.

**El sol aún tardaría un poco en ponerse, pero estaba más bajo, así que a Christian no le incomodo andar.**

– Y pensar que todo ese sol fue horrible – Se quejó Christian, con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

**Y, como normalmente ocurre cuando estoy relajada, sentí el tirón de la mente de Lissa y me deje caer, porque quería saber como se encontraba y lo que estaba ocurriendo en el hotel.**

– Ah, vamos a ver las sorpresas que esperan en el hotel – Dijo Lissa deteniéndose con una sonrisa.

– Es posible que para entonces ya supieran que no estábamos – Dije pensativa, pues recordaba que en una ocasión sucedió así y si mal no recuerdo, fue en aquella.

"**Sé que quieres protegerlos, pero tenemos que saber donde están."**

– Ya se dieron cuenta – Dijeron todos riendo.

– Sí, ya lo hicieron – Dije asintiendo, molesta.

**Lisssa estaba sentada en la cama de nuestro dormitorio, mientras que Dimitri y mi madre la miraba.**

– El peor interrogatorio de mi vida – Dijo ella.

**Fue Dimitir quien le habló. Verlo a través de sus ojos era interesante.**

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Jill intrigada.

Lissa miró y se rió, luego me miró a mí.

– Para que veas – Sonrió.

**Ella le tenía cariño y sentía un profundo respeto hacia él, muy diferente de la montaña rusa de emociones que yo siempre sentía en su presencia.**

– Tú estabas enamorada – Dijo Jill – Ella no

– Y no olvides que era una relación completamente prohibida – Con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, Lissa me sonrió – Esto es mejor que leer los libros ficticios de romance

– Es mi vida – Dije.

– Lo sé – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

"**Te lo dije" dijo Lissa, "No lo sé. No sé lo que pasó"**

– Y esa no es mi culpa – Dije con una sonrisa.

– Técnicamente, también lo es. No quisiste decirme – Dijo Lissa riendo un poco.

**Sentí la ola de frustración y temor que la inundaba a través de la conexión, me entristeció sentirla tan ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, me alegré de no haberla implicado, de esta manera no podría contarles lo que no sabía.**

– Que inteligente – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente.

– Gracias – Dije con una sonrisa – Que bien que lo aprecias

"**No me creo que no te hayan dicho donde iban" dijo mi madre.**

– Tú nunca crees las cosas que te dicen, eres completamente escéptica – Dije rodando los ojos.

– Solo estaba preocupada – Dijo ella – No sabes lo que se siente

Torcí los labios. Lo puedo imaginar.

**Sus palabras sonaban planas, pero había líneas de preocupación en su cara. "Especialmente con la… conexión que tenéis."**

– Conexión que funciona en una dirección – Gimió Lissa – Quisiera que fuera en dos direcciones, así podría saber que estas pensando tú

Miré a Lissa con una sonrisa – No es tan malo que sea en una dirección. Ambas estuvimos felices cuando pensamos que ya no estaba más

– Sí, pero quiero que sea en dos direcciones – Sonrió ella – Me gustaría poder ver lo que tú ves y sentir lo que tú sientes

Ladeé la cabeza mirando a Liss pensativa, con una ligera sonrisa. Pude haber dicho que no era buena idea, dado que es invasión y yo más que nadie lo sabía, pero Eddie tuvo que hablar antes que yo.

– Que terrorífico –

Reprimí el impulso de querer golpearlo y miré nuevamente a Lissa.

– Creo que un vínculo en dos direcciones es imposible – Ella hizo un puchero y yo me reí – Vamos a seguir con la lectura

– Bien – Dijo a regañadientes.

"**Solo funciona de un lado" dijo tristemente Lissa. "Lo sabes."**

– Sin duda en dos direcciones sería mejor – Dijo Lissa en un murmulló. Yo me reí.

**Dimitri se arrodilló para poder estar a la altura de la mirada de Lissa, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.**

– Estará celosa ahora de su mejor amiga – Se rió Adrian – Aunque ya ocurrido en otras ocasiones

Bufé.

**Tenía que hacerlo prácticamente con todo el mundo.**

– Celosa – Cantaron Eddie, Adrian y Christian.

Rodé los ojos.

"**¿De verdad no sabes nada? ¿Nada que puedas decirnos? No están en la ciudad. El hombre de la estación de autobuses no los vio… pero estamos seguros, que se fueron para allí. Necesitamos algo, cualquier cosa para continuar la búsqueda."**

– No entiendo, finalmente, ¿cómo nos encontraron? – Frunció el ceño Eddie.

Mi madre y Dimitri intercambiaron miradas y uno suspiro.

– Fue difícil – Dijeron simplemente al unisonó

**¿El hombre de la estación de autobuses? Eso fue otro golpe de suerte. La mujer que nos vendió los billetes debía de haberse ido a casa y su reemplazo no sabía nada de nosotros.**

– Suerte – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Parece que siempre tienes suerte con todo lo que te rodea

– Así parece – Sonreí.

**Lissa apretó los dientes. "¿No crees que si lo supiese, te lo contaría. Es que no te das cuenta de cuán preocupada estoy?"**

– Y Lissa al ataque – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa orgullosa.

– Yo estaba asustada – Dijo Lissa mirándome – Siempre haces cosas sin pensar y no ves que a los demás nos asusta

La miré confundida y luego rodé los ojos despreocupada.

– Bueno, todos aprendemos algo con esta situación – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

– Que todo lo que hace Rose… no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – Dijo Adrian – Es decir…

– Sin sentido alguno hasta que te das cuenta de que estás en aguas turbulentas – Termino Eddie riendo.

– Son malos – Me quejé.

"**No tengo ni idea de donde están. Ninguna. O por qué se marcharon... no tienen ningún sentido para mí. Especialmente el por qué se marcharon con Mia, de entre todas las personas."**

– Gracias – Dijo Mia con sarcasmo.

– Mia, no éramos tan amigas y todo era extraño – Explico Lissa con una mueca.

**Una profunda tristeza atravesó nuestra conexión, tristeza por haber sido excluida de lo que fuese que estábamos haciendo, sin importar lo equivocado que pudiese ser.**

– Sí esto hubiera estado sobre mi control… tampoco te habría dejado ir – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Bueno, entonces podían excluirme de las cosas arriesgadas que hacían – Dijo Lissa, con un brillo firme en sus ojos – Pero ahora no

– No cuentes con ella – Bufó Christian – Como si…

– Ella lo prometió – Me apuntó Lissa y yo rápidamente hice una mueca alzando las cejas.

– ¿Qué? – Christian me miró serio.

– Técnicamente, yo… – Intente decir.

– Rose – Lissa me miro, con una expresión tranquila y a la vez seria. Suspiré en derrota.

– Sí, yo prometí que si alguna vez hacía algo que pudiera arriesgar mi vida Lissa podía venir conmigo – Dije a regañadientes. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y antes de que alguien dijera algo, porque vi a todos a punto de protestar – Y use esas palabras

Lissa sonrió con satisfecha y con suficiencia. Yo recordaba claramente que no era mi idea, nunca pondría su vida en peligro, pero aquel día ella se notaba tan firme a querer ir conmigo donde yo fuera, no pude negarme cuando lo vi.

– Solo espero que ya no hagas más cosas peligrosas – Murmuró mi madre con la vista en el suelo, seria y pensativa.

Yo no dije nada.

**Dimitri suspiró y se levantó. Por la expresión de su rostro, él obviamente creía en ella.**

– Gracias, al fin entendiste – Dijo Lissa.

– Era obvio que si Rose tenía que decirle a alguien en donde iba, era a ti – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– No contabas con que no lo haría – Sonreí.

– No es para estar orgullosa – Dijeron Abe y Janine al unísono. Suspire.

– Siempre me regañan por eso – Rodé los ojos.

**También era evidente que estaba preocupado, -preocupado no solo de una forma profesional. Al ver aquella preocupación –preocupación por mí- mi corazón se alegró.**

– ¡No es para estar alegre! – Alzaron las voces todos en la sala. Me encogí riendo divertida. Miré a Dimitri que sacudía la cabeza exasperado.

– Ay vamos, tengo mis momentos y mis razones – Dije sonriendo torcido.

– Pienso que un día de estos vas a terminar matándonos de miedo – Dijo él.

– Yo creo que no es tanto así – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Ustedes le ponen color a todo. Puedo cuidarme sola

– Sí, es cierto eso – Coincidió Lissa – Pero un día de estos algo te va a suceder y nosotros no lo sabremos

La vi y lo sentí. Estaba preocupada, y molesta por mi completa indiferencia. Claro, yo no lo demostraba, pero siempre me preocupaba que si algo me sucedía entonces no podría cuidar de ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

No comenté lo dijo, pero le sonreí ligeramente.

"**¿Rose?" La voz de Christian me trajo de nuevo a mí misma. "Ya llegamos."**

– Chan, chan, chaaan, chan, chan – Cantó Adrian.

– No es gracioso – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza.

**La plaza constaba de un amplio espacio abierto frente a un centro comercial. Había un café en una esquina del edificio principal, las mesas estaban colocadas en el espacio abierto. Una multitud salía y entraba al centro comercial, ocupada, incluso a esta hora del día.**

– ¿Era necesario esa descripción? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Es lo que vi – Dije. Era extraño que los libros mencionaran todo lo que vi con lujo y detalle, quizá sí, describían todo lo que vi no solo para rellenar.

"**Entonces, ¿cómo los encontramos?" Me preguntó Christian.**

– Sencillo, seguir al viento – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Buena idea, pero la otra estuvo mejor – Dijo Christian riendo.

– ¿Qué idea? – Preguntó Mia.

– Ésta – Dijo Lissa mirándonos a ambos molesta. Leyó.

**Me encogí de hombros. "Quizás si actuamos como Strigoi, ellos nos ataquen."**

– Rose – Me regañaron.

**Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aunque no quería admitirlo, él pensaba que mi broma era divertida.**

– ¡Oh ya estamos de nuevo! – Dijo un rápido movimiento con la mano como si intentara golpear algo hacia abajo. Me miró fijamente – ¿Qué ves? ¿El alma de las personas?

– Tiene rayos x – Dijo Adrian riendo – Un efecto cuarteario de ser Bendecida por la Sombra

– Pensé que era ver fantasmas – Dijo Mia confundida.

– Ese es un efecto secundario – Dije.

– Entonces sentir a los Strigoi sería uno terciario y cuarteario es tener rayos x – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– Inventan – Dije riendo.

**Él y yo fuimos por dentro. Como si fuésemos de compras, estaba llenó de tiendas conocidas y una parte egoísta de mí pensaba que tal vezz si encontráramos el grupo descarriado a tiempo, quizás podríamos ir de compras.**

Todos me miraron con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Qué? Ahí dice: una parte egoísta – Me defendí rápidamente.

Todos se rieron.

– Una parte egoísta que no existe – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Yo hice una mueca sabiendo que en más de una ocasión, incluso si ella no lo sabía, yo había tenido sentimientos egoísta. Lissa estaba convencida de que yo era la última persona egoísta en el mundo y solo porque siempre ponía a los demás antes que a mí misma, en parte era cierto, pero yo también tenía mis defectos y a regañadientes tenía que admitirlos.

**Christian y yo recorrimos el centro comercial dos veces y no vimos ninguna señal de nuestros amigos o de algo parecido a los túneles.**

– Eso es un golpe de suerte. No estaban allí – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

Para los que conocíamos la historia, en general, sabían que nos habíamos encontrado en algún momento porque nos encontraron a todos juntos, para el grupo que nos escapamos sabíamos que fue en el centro comercial y para Christian y para mí sabíamos que ellos estaban allí al buscar.

"**Tal vez estamos en el lugar equivocado" dije finalmente.**

"**O tal vez no" sugirió Christian. "Ellos podrían haber ido a algún otro sitio. Espera" Señaló y yo seguí sus indicaciones. **

– ¿Qué vio? – Preguntó Mikhail intrigado.

**Los tres renegados estaban sentados en una mesa en el centro del patio de comidas, viéndose desanimados.**

– ¿Renegados? – Eddie y Mia me miraron.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**Se veían tan miserables, que casi sentí lastima por ellos.**

– ¿Casi? – Preguntó Christian.

– Nos grito – Dijo Mia.

– Sí – Apoyó Eddie.

– Se lo tenían merecido – Dijo Christian.

"**Mataría por una cámara en este momento" dijo Christian.**

– ¡Eh! – Dijeron Eddie y Mia molestos. Christian sonrió.

"**Eso no es gracioso" le dije, yendo hacia el grupo.**

– Lo habría sido, si no estuvieras molesta – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

Lo pensé y termine aceptando que era cierto.

**Dentro de mí di, suspiré de alivio. El grupo claramente no había encontrado ningún Strigoi, estaban sanos y salvos y podíamos regresar sin meternos en más problemas.**

– Aún – Repitieron todos los que sabían la historia.

Yo me estremecí un poco y Dimitri me abrazo.

**Ellos no nos vieron hasta que estuvimos a su lado. Eddie levantó su rostro. "¿Rose? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**

– Y te atreves a preguntar – Bufé.

– Era raro – Dijo Eddie – No se supone que tú deberías estar allí

– Y tú tampoco – Dije con firmeza y un rostro duro. Eddie hizo una mueca encogiéndose un poco preocupado, avergonzado y tímido. Luego de unos minutos yo suspire dejando que Dimitri me dijera un par de cosas en ruso, todo en un susurro suave.

No entendía ni j de lo que decía, pero imaginaba que decía algo sobre la forma en como miraba a Eddie.

"**¿Estáis locos?" Les grite.**

– Y vaya grito – Dijo Mia con una sonrisa.

**Algunas personas nos miraron sorprendidos. "¿Sabéis en cuántos problemas os habéis metido? ¿En cuántos problemas nos habéis metido?"**

– Entonces no eran tantos… hasta que nos secuestraron – Dijo Mia con un tono bastante débil.

"**¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?" Dijo Mason con nerviosismo, mientras miraba alrededor.**

– La respuesta fue una buena broma – Dijo Christian despreocupado – Porque además era cierto. Son idiotas

– Basta – Dijo Eddie entre dientes.

– Oblígame – Dijo Christian.

– Tú también estabas emocionado por querer encontrar Strigoi – Dijo Mia – Y sabemos que es así, porque fue tu idea ir a los túneles

Hubo un silencio y yo sentí a Lissa molesta por lo que dijo Mia, no porque estuviera mintiendo, que no lo hacía, o porque no le creyera, sino porque parte de ella misma sabía que era lo más probable así como también odiaba que la idea de Christian nos haya metido en tantos problemas así como odiaba pensar en todo lo que sucedió.

Su rostro se mantuvo tranquilo frente al libro, para que delante de todos no se delatara, pero a mí no me engañaba y esa la era única verdad que ella conocía: a mí no me engañaría nunca.

"**No sois especialmente unos genios del crimen" le dije a él. "La informante en la estación de autobuses nos dio la información y por supuesto sabíamos de tu inútil búsqueda de Strigoi."**

– ¿Inútil? – Dimitri me miró intrigado.

– Era inútil – Dije con un tono suave.

**La mirada de Mason me reveló que él todavía no estaba feliz conmigo. Sin embargo fue Mia la que respondió.**

– Pelea – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

– ¿Vas a hacer eso siempre? – Pregunté. Él sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

– Pues claro – Habló despreocupado – No hay mejores peleas que las de ustedes dos

Mia palideció un poco, creo que por su mente cruzaba todas las peleas que habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos y claro, los libros las mostraban.

"**No es inútil."**

"**¡Oh!" Exclamé. "¿A cuántos Strigoi mataste? ¿Encontrasteis alguno?"**

– Fue cruel – Dijo Mia.

– Fue la verdad – Dije con firmeza.

"**No" admitió Eddie.**

– Que suerte – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

"**Bien" les dije. "Tuvisteis suerte."**

– Y mucha – Dijo Dimitri con un suspiro, pero yo sabía que lo último que quería recordar era que de una u otra forma terminamos siendo capturados por Strigoi.

"**¿Por qué estás tan en contra de matar Strigoi?" Preguntó Mia acaloradamente. "¿No es para eso para lo que te entrenas?"**

– Buena pregunta Mia – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– No la apoyes – Dije.

– Oye, tú lo dijiste, es pasado y no cambiara nada ahora – Dijo Adrian despreocupado.

Fruncí el ceño.

"**Entreno para las misiones, no para caprichos infantiles como este."**

– No lo era – Contradijo ella.

Yo no dije nada, pero solo porque no quería terminar diciendo algo que sonara cruel.

"**No es infantil" grito ella. "Mataron a mi madre. Y los guardianes no están haciendo nada. Hasta su información está equivocada. No hay ningún Strigoi en los túneles Probablemente no hay ninguno en toda la ciudad."**

– Eso no pudo haber sido – Dijo mi madre seria.

– Porque no era así – Dije – No habían Strigoi… habían humanos que trabajaban para ellos

Hubo un silencio. Yo respire hondo.

– Pero le dijiste a Mason que eran Strigoi – Dijo Eddie, con un tono bajo.

Miré a Dimitri y él negó con la cabeza, como si la información, a pesar de que era obvia para todos porque leímos el libro, no debía ser revelada. Claro que le dije a Mason que habían Strigoi, porque Dimitri me lo dijo y yo le creía, si dijo que los vieron es porque era cierto… pero también era obvio que se fueron y dejaron a los humanos allí.

**Christian se vio impresionado. "¿Encontrasteis los túneles?"**

– Ay no – Lissa gimió.

– Lo siento – Musito Christian, apenas audible.

"**Sí" dijo Eddie. "Pero como ella dice, fueron inútiles."**

– Si no habían Strigoi, ¿cómo los secuestraron? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Ya lo sabrás – Dije.

"**Deberíamos verlos antes de irnos." Me dijo Christian. "Sería fantástico y si la información no es correcta, no hay peligro."**

– Pero no sabías que era correcta – Dijo Lissa molesta – No porque ellos dijeran que lo era significa que lo fuera

– Cierto. Los Strigoi no andarían caminando por allí a la vista de todos – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– Vale, me equivoque – Suspiró pesadamente él.

"**No" se quedaron sorprendidos. "Nos vamos a casa. Ahora."**

– Tienes que admitir que no eres el tipo de chica que rechaza algo así – Dijo Eddie.

– Sí – Apoyaron algunos.

– Bueno… las personas pueden cambiar – Dije. Gruñí internamente por parecerme a Dimitri, pero no podía evitarlo de todos modos.

**Mason se veía cansado. "Vamos a buscar en la ciudad de nuevo. Incluso tú no puedes hacernos volver, Rose."**

– Yo, nunca, nunca en mi vida, espere ver a Rose chantajeándonos de ese modo – Dijo Eddie sacudiendo la cabeza – Y hablamos de Rose

– Es cierto – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa torcida.

– Fue un extraño momento – Dijo Mia.

– Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí – Dije molesta.

"**No, pero los guardianes sí en cuanto los llame y les diga que estás aquí."**

– Eso debiste hacer desde el principio – Dijo mi madre seria, algunos me sonrieron.

– Eh, no echemos la culpa a nadie – Me defendí.

– Cuando te conviene – Se rió Christian.

Mire a Christian con una sonrisa torcida y luego a Lissa para que siguiera leyendo, me miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro y en sus sentimientos había algo extraño, algo que me era difícil de expresar en palabras, pero sin duda no era oscuridad, malestar o algo alegre.

"**Llamadle chantaje o ser chivata; el efecto es el mismo". Los tres me miraban como si acabase de golpearles a la vez.**

– Es que lo fue – Dijo Mia sorprendida, aún.

– Chantajista – Dijo Lissa, ahora sí, con una sonrisa.

"**¿Realmente harías eso?" preguntó Mason. "¿Nos venderías de esa forma?"**

– Yo diría que solo intentaba cuidarlos – Dijo mi madre, con una extraña sonrisa que me hizo sentir de una forma extraña, pero alegre.

**Me froté los ojos, preguntándome por qué estaba tratando desesperadamente de ser la voz de la razón.**

– Buena pregunta de hecho – Dijo Christian divertido.

**¿Dónde estaba la chica que había escapado de la escuela?**

– Yo tengo la respuesta – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa.

– Y yo – Dijo Dimitri.

Miré enfrente, a ninguno de los dos, y entre dientes solté un improperio.

**Mason tenía razón. Había cambiado.**

– El cambio no es malo – Sonrió Dimitri – No cuando te hace ver las cosas malas que haces e intentas proteger a los demás

– Lección Zen – Dije riendo.

Él sonrió y me besó en parte superior de la cabeza.

"**¿Crees que estamos indefensos?" preguntó Mia. "¿Crees que nos podrían matar rápidamente?"**

Vi a Adrian aproximarse para un comentario y enseguida las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que las suyas.

– Si dices algo con respecto a ese comentario te juro por Dios Adrian que vas a desear nunca haberlo dicho – Amenacé, y está vez él sabía que no era por protección, sabía que yo era capaz de hacerle daño y quizás algo en mi aura se lo dijo porque lo vi estremecerse, a él, a Lissa y a Sonya.

Cuando no dijo anda, respire hondo y espere a oír lo que seguía en la lectura.

"**Sí" le dije. "A menos que hayas encontrado alguna manera de utilizar el agua como un arma."**

– Ahora sí – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

Habría sido bueno compartir la sonrisa, pero las imágenes se aproximaban en mi cabeza arremolinadas entre sí. Cerré los ojos suavemente intentando desviarlas, no las quería.

**Ella bajo la mirada y no dijo nada.**

"**Hemos traído estacas de plata" dijo Eddie.**

– Solo la estaban jodiendo más – Dijo Christian sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

**Fantástico, seguro las habían robado. Miré a Mason, implorando.**

– Eso es algo que no suele hacer y es algo imposible de resistir – Dijo Lissa sonriendo

**Me miró durante mucho tiempo. Por último, suspiró. "Vale"**

– Chico inteligente – Dijo Sonya.

– Chico estúpido – Dije con cierto dolor en la voz.

Nadie comentó nada, ni siquiera ella.

**Eddie y Mia estaban atónitos, pero Mason había asumido el rol del liderazgo entre ellos, y no tenían la iniciativa de ir sin él. Mia no parecía llevarlo muy bien, y me sentí mal por ella.**

– ¿Enserio? – Mia me miró incrédula y extrañada.

**Ella apenas había tenido tiempo para estar de duelo por su madre, simplemente había saltado a esta aventura como una forma de lidiar con el dolor.**

– Santo cielo. Esta mujer es vidente – Dijo Adrian fingiendo temor.

– No creo eso venga de nosotros – Dijo Abe mirando a mi madre – Creo que viene de él

– Lo sé – Asintió lentamente.

– ¿Quién? – Pregunté intrigada.

Ambos me miraron, con una mueca, pero no dijeron nada. Gruñí al no tener información de "él" a quien se referían.

**Y tendría mucho con lo que lidiar cuando regresemos.**

– Bueno, en eso no te equivocabas – Dijo Mia suspirando.

– Fue mucho con lo que lidiar – Dijo Eddie con un fuerte suspiro, Jill lo reconforto frotándole el brazo.

**Christian estaba aún emocionado por la idea de los túneles.**

Capte la mirada de Lissa, molesta, sobre Christian quien le sonreía nervioso.

**Teniendo en cuenta que pasaba todo su tiempo en un ático, yo no debería haberme sorprendido.**

– ¡Eh! – Me miró ofendido.

– Era la verdad – Me quejé.

"**Vi los horarios" me dijo. "Tenemos tiempo antes del próximo autobús"**

– Va a ceder – Dijo Jill.

– Sin duda – Apoyó Sydney.

"**No podemos ir a la guarida de los Strigoi" dije, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del centro comercial.**

– Bien dicho niña – Abe sonrió.

"**No hay Strigoi allí" dijo Mason. "En serio recorrimos todos los túneles y no había ninguna señal de algo raro. Realmente pienso que la información que tienen los guardianes está equivocada."**

– Hay algo que no entiendo. Cuando estábamos allí dijiste que debíamos salir, casi como si hubieras visto algo que nosotros no, ¿qué era? – Preguntó Mia.

– La señal de algo raro – Dije.

"**Rose" dijo Christian. "Vamos a hacer algo divertido de esto."**

– Christian no deberías apoyarla – Se quejó Lissa.

– Va a ceder – Dijo Sonya.

– Lo hará – Apoyaron Jill y Sydney.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Viktoria.

– ¿De qué otro modo terminaron secuestrados? – Preguntó Syndey encogiéndose de hombros. Técnicamente no era una pregunta que requería una respuesta, y Viktoria lo captó.

**Todos me miraron. Me sentí como una madre que no quería comprarles dulces a sus hijos.**

– Que lindo pensamiento – Dijo Eddie riendo – Pero no lo eres

Bufé.

– Es una comparación nada más – Dije.

"**Bueno, vale. Pero solo una ojeada."**

– Que bien que no eres madre – Comentó Christian a la ligera – Porque seguramente darías en el gusto en todo, hasta lo más peligroso

Fruncí el ceño, no queriendo decir nada. Las palabras en sí no me afectaron, pero si el hecho de que no podía ser madre, al menos no madre de los hijos de Dimitri. No iba a dejar que Christian supiera que algo en su comentario me afecto, así que sonreí forzada.

– Sí. No quisiera estar en el lugar de Lissa cuando ustedes tengan hijos, sería terrible tener un hijo parecido a ti – Dije riendo – O quizá en el lugar de Jill por Eddie, incluso Mia con quien sea que algún día tenga hijos

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, algo sonrojados, pero sorprendidos y divertidos, también molestos.

**Los otros, nos guiaron a Christian y a mí, al lado opuesto del centro comercial, haciéndonos pasar por una puerta que solo era para personal autorizado.**

– Que buen escondite – Comento Mikhail.

**Esquivamos a un par de vigilantes, después pasamos por otra puerta y bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol.**

– Están de modas en este libro – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Tuve una breve sensación de déjà vu, recordando como descendíamos las escaleras para la fiesta privada de Adrian. Salvo que estas escaleras estaban sucias y tenían un olor realmente horrible.**

– Cierto que sí – Dijo Christian asintiendo – Fue peor para nosotros dos

– Sí – Dijo Mia asintiendo.

**Llegamos a la parte inferior. No era tanto como un túnel, más bien era un estrecho corredor, rodeado de basura y cemento con unas feas luces fluorescentes que se encontraban esporádicamente a lo largo del pasillo.**

– Quizá se equivocaron – Dijo Karolina con una mueca.

– No, era el correcto – Dije con firmeza y un tono serio.

**El pasillo continuaba y giraba a la derecha. Cajas para la limpieza y repuestos eléctricos estaban amontonados en el suelo.**

– ¿Por qué un grupo de letales vampiros querría eso? – Preguntó Sydney confundida.

– Porque no eran para los Strigoi – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Asentí.

"**¿Ves?" dijo Mason. "Aburrido."**

**Apunté para la otra dirección. "¿Qué hay allí?"**

"**Nada" suspiró Mia. "Te lo mostraremos."**

– ¿Qué era? – Preguntó Jill, intrigada y ansiosa.

**Fuimos hacia la derecha y encontramos más de lo mismo. Estaba empezando a pensar que tenían razón, cuando pasamos frente a una escritura en negro grabada en una de las paredes.**

– ¿Qué decía? – Preguntó Adrian levantando una ceja.

– Solo era una basura – Dijo Eddie – No significaba nada

– Eran un montón de letras ordenadas hacia abajo – Dijo Mia, con un tono tedioso – Realmente no era nada

– ¿Rose? – Lissa me miró, claramente dudosa del comentario de Mia.

Yo respiré hondo.

– Lo sabrás cuando lo leas – Dije.

– Significaban algo – Afirmo mi madre, solo con ver mi mirada ya lo sabía.

Asentí.

– Pues yo no vi nada – Dijo Eddie.

**Me detuve y lo observé. Era una lista de letras.**

– ¿Por qué en el mundo habrían letras ordenadas abajo? – Bufó Adrian.

Nadie respondió. Cerré los ojos.

– Las diré de corrido – Dijo Lissa para que no la interrumpieran

**D**  
**B  
C  
O  
T  
D  
V  
L  
D  
Z  
S  
I**

– Ah… tienen razón, no es como si tuvieran sentido – Dijo Jill extrañada.

– Es que a simple vista no lo tenían – Dije con un tono pensativo, inclinándome hacia delante apoyando mis codos en mis piernas y entrelazando mis manos para apoyar mi barbilla, de esa forma parecer más pensativa.

**Alguna habían sido marcadas con una X, al lado, pero la mayor parte de la lista era incoherente. Mia notó lo que estaba mirando.**

– Te dije que no era nada – Dijo Mia asintiendo, claramente refiriéndose a que Lissa leyó la palabra "incoherente".

"**Probablemente sea algo de los vigilante."**

– Es probable – Dijo Abe, pero en su mirada pude ver que al igual que mi madre, él creía que yo había visto algo más en esa lista, algo que nadie noto en el momento ni cuando se leyó en voz alta.

"**Probablemente" le dije, todavía estudiando el listado. Los demás estaban inquietos, sin entender mi fascinación por las letras.**

– Solo eran letras – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Me parece que hay algo allí – Dijo Dimitri, me miró intrigado y yo lo mire seria.

– Tal vez… – Pensé un poco – No debí haber cedido a bajar

– ¿Qué significaban? – Preguntó Dimitri.

Escuche a Lissa con un grito ahogado y enseguida la mire alarmada, pero a través del vínculo sentí más que solo alarma, sentí miedo. Ella miraba el libro con los ojos abiertos y me miró sorprendida.

– Rose… – Dijo.

– Lo sé – Dije. Ella leyó la parte en que yo debía de descubrir lo que eran.

– Santo Dios – Tembló un poco. Christian la abrazo, sin mirar el libro y fue entonces que cuando se calmó volvió a leer, aún nerviosa.

**Yo tampoco la entendía, pero algo me hacia observarlas.**

**Entonces lo comprendí.**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos ansiosos.

**B para Badica, Z para Zeklos, I para Ivashkov…**

– ¿Nosotros? – Adrian me miro con una expresión burlona.

– Los reales – Dijo Abe serio.

**Comprendí que la primera letra de cada nombre de la familia real estaba allí, solo conocía tres nombres, pero sobre la base del orden, se entendía claramente que estaba ordenado por el tamaño de las familias –Dragomir, Badica, Conta- y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al gigante clan de los Ivashkov.**

– Aún así parece irrelevante – Dijo Adrian.

– Va desde el tamaño de la familia – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Asentí.

**No entendía los trazos y las líneas al lado de las letras, pero si noté que dos tenían una X: Badica y Drozdov.**

– Eso significa… – Intento decir mi madre.

– Las familias asesinadas – Dijo Dimitri serio.

Volví a asentir y me eche contra el respaldo del sofá, miré a Dimitri.

– Estaban haciendo una lista para matar a las familias reales, causando el terror – Dije.

Él asintió lentamente, me tomo de la mano y frotó suavemente con el pulgar.

**Me alejé de la pared. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" mi propia voz me asustó. "Ahora."**

**Me miraron sorprendidos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó Eddie. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"**

– Dios, ella es psíquica – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Parecían un montón de letras sin sentido

"**Os lo cuento más tarde. Solo tenemos que irnos ya."**

– No hubo un más tarde muy divertido que digamos – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Cierto – Asintieron Mia y Eddie, por mi parte no me inmute ante su comentario.

**Mason señaló hacia delante. "Por ahí saldremos unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante, cerca de la estación."**

– Era un camino más corto – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

**Miré a la oscuridad desconocida. "No" dije. "Vamos por donde hemos venido."**

– Era un camino más corto, ¿por qué ir por allí? – Preguntó ella – Recuerdo que estabas muy alterada por un par de letras

– Esas letras eran una clara señal de que habían Strigoi en allí – Dije seria – Y como bien sabes la información no era errónea del todo

**Todos ellos me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta.**

– Que mal – Hice un rápido movimiento recodando que nos habíamos equivocado de camino.

**Cuando finalmente salimos por la parte frontal del centro comercial, suspiré de alivio al ver que el sol aún estaba en el cielo, aunque se estuviese ocultando en el y lanzando luces naranjas y rojas contra los edificios.**

– Entonces no los secuestraron en el centro comercial – Musito Dimitri serio.

– Solo leyendo lo sabrás – Dije con un tono pesado.

**Esa luz sería suficiente para volver a la estación de autobuses antes de que nos encontrásemos con los Strigoi. Y ahora realmente sabía que había Strigoi en Spokane.**

– Estoy pensando que ese cerebro sirve para algo más que para ser un arma de filo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

Torcí los labios en una pequeña sonrisa peligrosa.

**La información que me había dado Dimitri era correcta. No sabía aun lo que significaba la lista, pero estaba relacionado con toda seguridad con los ataques. Tenía que contárselo a los guardianes ded inmediato, y desde luego no podía decirle a los demás lo que había descubierto, hasta que estuvieran sanos y salvos en el hotel.**

– Sin embargo no lo hiciste – Dijo Mia con un tono suave.

– Sucedieron muchas cosas, la lista era lo último – Dije suspirando.

**Mason probablemente regresaría a los túneles si se lo contaba.**

– Que bien que no lo hiciste o todos habríamos muerto entonces – Dijo Christian, pero sin sonreír.

**La mayor parte de nuestra caminata de vuelta a la estación procedió en silencio.**

– Fue aburrido – Se quejó Christian.

– No tenía que ser divertido – Dijo Lissa.

**Creo que mi estado de ánimo se extendió a los demás. Incluso Christian parecía haberse quedado sin comentarios. En mi interior, mis emociones giraban, oscilando entre la ira y la culpa, mientras evaluaba mi papel dentro de todo esto.**

– ¿Tu… papel? – Pregunto Mia insegura – Yo creo que tu papel estaba más que claro

– Sí, si no hubieras tenido la idea de usar la magia a mí no se me habría ocurrido y no habríamos salido de allí – Dijo Christian – Gracias a ti salimos de allí

No dije nada, porque a mí parecer la idea de la magia pudo habérsele ocurrido a cualquiera.

**Delante de mí, Eddie dejó de caminar, y casi tropiezo con él. Él miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?"**

– Lo que faltaba – Gimió Eddie – Que nos perdiéramos

**Saliendo de mis propios pensamientos, miré alrededor. No recordaba estos edificios.**

– ¿Cómo se perdieron? – Preguntó Lissa.

Me encogí de hombros.

**Saliendo de mis propios pensamientos, miré alrededor. No recordaba estos edificios.**

"**Maldita sea" exclamé. "¿Estamos perdidos? ¿Alguno se estaba fijando por dónde íbamos?"**

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Christian – Tú también deberías estar pendiente del camino

Indique el libro.

**Era una pregunta injusta ya que claramente yo tampoco había prestado atención, pero mi temperamento había superado a la razón.**

– Sí se notaba nerviosa – Dijo Mia asintiendo.

– Cierto – Apoyaron Christian y Eddie.

– Se nota incluso leyendo el libro – Sonrió Sydney preocupada.

**Mason me estudió durante unos segundos, a continuación, señaló hacia una calle estrecha y dijo: "Por aquí."**

Contuve el aliento por unos segundos y luego lo exhalé frustrada.

**No creía que fuésemos por el camino correcto, pero no tenía ninguna idea mejor. Tampoco quería empezar a discutir.**

– Hubiera sido mejor que discutieras – Dijo Eddie – De ese modo…

Suspiré cuando no pudo terminar la oración.

**No habíamos ido muy lejos cuando oí el sonido de un motor y los chirridos de neumáticos. Mia caminaba por en medio de la carretera, y mi instinto protector hizo que la recogiese y la atrajese a las sombras de un edificio. Los chicos habían hecho lo mismo.**

– Aaah ese instinto protector me encanta – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– ¿Honestamente hay alguien en este mundo con quien no sientas que debes proteger? – Preguntó Adrian.

Yo me quede mirándolo fijamente, negué con la cabeza en lugar de responder y con eso basto. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Dimitri dejaba de sentirme preocupada y en ocasiones era yo quien quería protegerlo a él.

**Un gran vehículo, de color verde con cristales tintados giró en la esquina dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Nos arrimamos contra la pared esperando a que pasase.**

**Pero no pasó.**

Tome una buena bocanada de aire preparándome para lo que seguía, nadie parecía notar que algo dentro de mí estaba nervioso, nadie salvo Dimitri. Me tenía abrazada con fuerza, como si tal forma quisiera ahuyentar cualquier mal recuerdo de lo sucedido y él sabía que leer el libro no ayuda mucho, por lo que quería ser una fuente de apoyo… algo que lograba muy bien.

**El vehículo, se detuvo justo en frente de nosotros, y las puertas se abrieron. Tres tipos grandes se bajaron, y una vez más, mi instinto me advirtió.. No sabía quiénes eran o qué querían, pero claramente no eran amistosos Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.**

– Eran violadores en una camioneta – Sonrió Adrian.

– Secuestradores – Dijo Mia, casi aliviada de que no fuera la opción que dijo Adrian.

**Uno de ellos se acercó a Christian, y lo golpeé, dándole un puñetazo.**

– Ay que linda, salvando a mi novio – Dijo Lissa acercándose a mí, casi dejándose caer a mi costado – Sabía que también lo querías

Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

**El tipo no se asustó, pero estaba sorprendido de mi fuerza.**

– Quién no – Se burló Eddie.

**Probablemente no esperaba que alguien tan pequeño como yo fuese una amenaza.**

– A simple vista no lo parece, pero es un peligro – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Me subestimas si piensas que no lo soy – Dije riendo.

**Ignorando a Christian, se movió en mi dirección. En mi visión periférica, observé como Mason y Eddie se encargaban de los otros dos. Mason estaba usando la estaca de plata que habían robado. Mia y Christian se encontraban asustados de miedo.**

– Y querían ir a cazar Strigoi los cobardes – Bufó Adrian – Si no podían con un par de humanos mucho menos con Strigoi

– Fue una sorpresa – Se defendieron.

**Nuestros atacantes confiaban mucho en su número. Ellos no tenían idea de nuestros conocimientos de las técnicas ofensivas y defensivas. Además, eran humanos, y nosotros contábamos con nuestra fuerza de dhampirs.**

– Tenían la batalla ganada – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No fue así – Dijimos los cuatro que habíamos estado presente entonces.

**Lamentablemente, también teníamos la desventaja de estar acorralados contra la pared y no teníamos donde retroceder. Y más importante, teníamos algo que perder: Mia y Christian.**

– Estoy seguro que eso era lo último en que yo pensaba – Dijo Eddie.

– Es posible – Dije despreocupada – Pero… ellos son primero

El lema, ese dicho lo había tenido durante toda mi vida, era la única cosa que siempre iba a cuidar en mi cabeza, la única cosa que nunca olvidaría… la única ley a la cual siempre iba a estar atada.

**El tipo que se estaba enfrentando con Mason pareció darse cuenta de eso. Se alejó de él y agarró a MIa. Apenas vi su arma antes de que la pusiera contra su cuello.**

Las chicas en la habitación, calor, salvo por Mia y por mí, incluso mi madre. Estoy segura de que era malo aquello.

– Dos veces termine con un arma y siendo el rehén – Dijo Mia con un tono pesado, y me miró agradecida – Y dos veces estuviste allí para evitarlo

– Fue Lissa la que evito que Tasha te hiciera daño – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y encogiéndome de hombros.

– Pero tú recibiste la bala finalmente – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Trabajo en equipo

Me reí ligeramente. Trabajo en equipo. Posiblemente, pero no son las palabras que yo escogería cuando arriesgas tu vida para salvar a tu mejor amiga que a su vez intentaba que el enemigo dejara al rehén.

**Alejándome de mi adversario, le grité a Eddie que se detuviera. Habíamos sido entrenados para responder de inmediato a cualquier tipo de orden.**

– De ti no me la creo – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Eres la última persona en hacerlo – Dijo Eddie sonriendo – Pero es cierto

**Él detuvo su ataque y me quedó mirando. Cuando vio a Mia su rostro se puso pálido.**

– Oh Dios – Dijo Lissa, tragando saliva.

**Yo no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese seguir pateándoles el culo a estos hombres, pero no podía arriesgarme a que aquel tipo hiciese daño a Mia.**

– Gracias – Me sonrió agradecida.

**El también lo sabía. No preciso hacer una amenaza. Era humano, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre nosotros como para saber que teníamos que proteger a los Moroi.**

– Trabaja con Strigoi – Dijo Sydney – Porque dudo que fuera Alquimista

– Sin duda no lo era – Dije – Además yo no supe de los Alquimistas hasta que te conocí

– Oh sí – Me sonrió.

**Los principiantes teníamos nuestra propia oración. Nosotros no importamos.**

– De hecho era _ellos son primero_ – Dije extrañada – Pero de cierto modo es cierto

– Para ustedes, los dhampirs, es así, pero para mí y eso lo sabes – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Todos se detuvieron y nos miraron a él y a mí, aparentemente éramos los líderes.**

– Tú estabas por sobre todos – Se rió Eddie.

"**¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté fríamente.**

– Uy, me congelo con eso – Dijo Adrian riendo burlón.

**El tipo presionó su arma más cerca del cuello de Mia, y ella gimoteó. Después de toda su conversación sobre la lucha, resultaba irónico su miedo. Ella era más pequeña que yo y no tan fuerte. Y estaba aterrorizada para moverse.**

– Menuda ironía – Dijo Mia suspirando – Tenías razón, era un capricho

Me encogí de hombros, cansada como para decir algo que pudiera ser o no apoyo, coincidencia o pelea.

**El hombre inclino la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta de la camioneta. "Quiero que entres. Y no intentas nada. Haces algo y ella mure."**

– Quieren a Rose – Dijeron todos.

– Siempre lo supe, eres un imán para los problemas – Dijo Christian.

– ¿De qué hablas? Tú también te subiste, todos lo hicieron – Dije.

– Bueno, sí, pero solo porque tú lo hiciste – Dijo Christian.

Suspiré exasperada.

**Miré hacia Mia, luego a la camioneta y después en mis amigos, y después otra vez al tipo. Mierda.**

– Momento de peligro – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Es el final de hoy – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa ligera, casi aliviada. Suspiré – ¿Quién sigue?

Me cubrí el rostro mientras esperaba a que alguien más dijera algo, en tanto yo pensaba en todo lo sucedido en Spokane. Las imágenes eran terribles y conforme más avanzábamos con el libro más fuerte se volvían, casi las sentía tangible, casi me sentía estar en el escenario en que se mostraban.

De pronto, cuando quite la mano de mi rostro, me encontré con Lissa mirándome fijamente. No había necesidad de que dijera nada porque yo lo sentía. Ella pensaba que era mejor seguir mañana dado que el capítulo había sido largo y probablemente incómodo, también sentía que yo quería descansar un poco y olvidar todo, así las imágenes podrían disiparse a otro lado de mi memoria y dejarme tranquila.

– Yo leeré – Dijo Christian de pronto.

– No – Hablo suavemente Lissa con una mirada compartida con Dimitri, él le asintió – Es mejor irnos y seguir mañana

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Adrian – Ya estamos llegando a la mejor parte

– Lo sé, pero ha sido un capítulo largo y muy pesado – Hizo una mueca y luego suspiró – Creo que nos vendría bien un descanso, ¿no Rose?

No dije nada, pero asentí lentamente. Christian comenzó a quejarse, pero aún así abandono la casa junto con todo el grupo. Me quede sentada unos minutos mientras Dimitri les enseñaba la habitación a sus hermanas.

Mason estaba muerto y yo no dejaba de ver las imágenes en mi cabeza nuevamente, no estaba segura de si sucedía lo mismo con Mia, Eddie o Christian, pero era posible que no porque ellos no lo vieron morir.

Después de unos minutos de quedarme sentada en mi oscuridad me puse en pie, tome un vaso de agua y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Apenas estábamos en la mitad del día vampírico, pero ya me urgía descansar y olvidarme de todo. Apenas me termine el vaso de agua lo deje en la mesa de noche, mire el suelo por unos segundos y fue entonces que sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura.

– Será mejor que descanses un poco – Aquel acento ruso me habló al oído. Sonreí a duras penas.

– Sería buena idea – Suspiré – ¿Irás a cuidar de Christian?

– No. Lissa prefirió que me quedará contigo y lo cierto es que no tengo por donde quejarme porque era lo que quería hacer – Me di la vuelta para mirar a Dimitri a los ojos, sonreí ligeramente.

– Gracias – Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo. Siento que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo, de hecho ahora estaba revisando la ortografia y cuando llegue a la mitad me aburrí así que la deje así jiji. Lo siento. Espero de todos modos que les haya gustado.

~ Comentarios:

- Leinaris: Próximamente: Spokane. Uh, las cosas van a ir mal, ¿cuál será el pensamiento de cada uno de nuestros personajes? ¿quién leerá? ¿quién obtendrá el POV? Todo lo sabrán leyendo

- ZOMBIEPEACE: Sí, no debió haber muerto, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada

- lezly66: Falta poco para saber que va a suceder, falta poco...

Bueno eso ha sido todo y nuevamente me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar, aunque no estoy segura de cuando fue la última vez que actualice jiji. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	20. Leyendo el capítulo 19

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 19:

.: Dimitri :.

Por la mañana siguiente me encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor desayunando con mis hermanas tranquilamente. Eran como las diez de la mañana en horario vampiro y Rose aún dormía, de hecho no esperaba a que se levantará temprano ya que paso una noche llena de pesadillas.

– Hey, Dimka – Alcé la mirada a Vika que me miraba ansiosa – ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

– No veo porque no – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿Esos libros – Apunto a la caja de Libros sobre la mesa de centro en el living. Christian los había traído anoche, algo tarde, diciendo que los dejará aquí porque además todos habíamos coincidido que aquí sería un buen lugar de reunión – son de ustedes?

– Rose y Lissa los encontraron en una biblioteca, casi ocultos – Respondí – No sabemos quien los escribió o por qué están en el punto de vista de Rose así como reflejan su vida, pero ha sido divertido leerlos. No tienen ni idea de las cosas que han sucedido

– Eso pensé – Dijo Viktoria – Leímos el primer libro anoche, si fue divertido

– Y nosotros nos tardamos unos días – Me reí ligeramente.

– Por cierto, he notado un ambiente sombrío – Dijo Sonja – ¿Qué sucede con ese libro?

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y luego respire hondo – Hace un par de años, sucedió aquello en Spokane, el grupo fue secuestrado por humanos que trabajan para Strigoi. Estuvieron encerrados un par de días y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar lo hicieron, solo que uno de los cinco murió – Pude notar la mirada horrorizada de mis hermanas – El chico, Mason. Rose estaba presente cuando murió debido a que los demás habían escapado, ella… creo que entro en shock y debido a eso mato a los Strigoi cortándoles la cabeza, cuando la encontramos estaba tan fuera de sí, miraba a la nada y era fijo que no te miraba a ti, era como si lo que ella viera estaba borroso o no notara tu presencia del todo. Siempre se ha culpado de la muerte de Mason, normalmente es un tema que evitamos a toda costa, más por ella que por Christian, Eddie o Mia

– Eso es terrible – Dijo Karolina sorprendida – Y tiene que verse obligada a revivir el momento por el libro. ¿Es qué acaso…?

No pudo terminar al frase porque su celular comenzó a sonar, la miré confuso y ella sonrió un poco.

– Es mamá – Se puso en pie y se alejó para responder. Miré a Sonja y Vika.

– Ella quiere hacerlo – Suspiré – Realmente no me gustaría que lo hiciera

– Debió ser terrible – Musito Sonja, cargando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

Había sido una mañana bastante incómoda debido a Rose, sin embargo ella insistía en que estaba bien, por la tarde, después de almuerzo estábamos sentados en el sofá todos reunidos, el grupo grande, listos para leer y Christian estaba con el libro en sus manos. Tome a Rose en mis brazos y la sujete con fuerza, ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bien, ahora sabremos que ha sucedido – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa – Capítulo 19…

Sentí a Rose respirar hondo y finalmente sonreír.

**Odio la impotencia.**

– Todos – Dijo Adrian.

**Odio que me lleven sin luchar.**

– Seguramente les habría roto la mandíbula si no fuera porque Mia estaba en peligro – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Lo que habría ocurrido fuera, en el callejón, no había sido una verdadera lucha.**

– En una verdadera lucha habrías rotos huesos, sin duda en el mejor de los casos – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Cierto – Dijo ella despreocupada.

**Si hubiera –si hubiera sido golpeada para que me rindiese… así, sí.**

– ¿Quieres que te golpeen? – Pregunté sorprendido.

– Digo que fue trampa – Dijo Rose.

**Tal vez podría aceptarlo. Quizás. Pero no me habían capturado.**

– Te hicieron entrar en el auto – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo sé – Dijo.

**Apenas tenía mis manos sucias.**

– ¿Y eso…? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– Que no había peleado nada – Explico ella.

**En cambio, iba en silencio.**

– Eso nunca sucedería en la vida, me es difícil de creer – Dijo Adrian.

– Pues fue así – Dijo Christian sorprendido – Aunque no lo creas

– Siento que ustedes son… – Justo cuando iba a decir un improperio cubrí su boca con mi mano, algunos se rieron al ver su rostro con una ceja levantada, disgustada, y finalmente suspiró.

**Cuando ellos nos hicieron en el suelo de la camioneta, nos ataron las manos con esposas flexibles –tiras de plástico que se conectan entre sí y son tan buenas como cualquier cosa hecha de metal.**

– Hubiera sido buena idea que a alguien se le ocurriera usar el fuego entonces – Dijo Christian.

– Uhm, sí – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

**Después de eso, estuvimos casi en silencio.**

– Jamás pensé que Rose estaría en silencio por tanto tiempo – Dijo Eddie.

– Yo puedo guardar silencio por mucho tiempo – Dijo ella molesta – Ustedes no pueden hacerlo

– En tus sueños Hathaway – Se rieron todos.

**Los hombres murmuraban algo de vez en cuando entre ellos, hablando demasiado bajo como para cualquiera les pudiese oír.**

– Es una pena, podrían haber tenido una idea de que iban a hacer – Dijo Jill con una mueca.

**Christian y Mia podrían haber sido capaces de comprender las palabras, pero no estaban en condiciones de comunicarnos algo.**

– Pobrecitos, y se hacen los duros – Lissa sacudió el cabello de Christian que le sonrió divertido en lugar de molestarse.

**Mia se veía tan aterrorizada como cuando estaba en la calle, mientras que el temor de Christian rápidamente dio paso a su típica rabia arrogante, pero aún así, se atrevió a actuar con los guardias tan cerca.**

– Eso es ser un tipo duro – Christian sonrió con orgullo.

– Pienso que no está mal mostrar los sentimientos – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí, para él – Dijo Rose riendo – Yo estoy bien

– No, tú eres la única que solo se rompe conmigo o con Dimitri – Dijo Lissa – De eso estoy segura

– Lo hizo con su madre – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

– Cállense – Se quejó Rose.

**Estaba feliz por el auto-control de Christian.**

– Gracias – Dijo Christian con el ego en alto.

**No tenía ninguna duda de que estos hombres se le echarían encima si se pasaban un pelo, y ni yo ni ninguno de los otros seríamos capaces de defenderlo, pues no estábamos en condiciones de hacerlo.**

– Por favor, apuesto a que si fuera Lissa te habrías arrojado aún así – Bufó Christian.

– Contigo también – Dijo Rose tranquila – ¿Dudas que no lo hubiera hecho?

– Un poco – Dijo Christian.

**Eso era lo que realmente me estaba enloqueciendo.**

Todos nos reímos un poco, besé a Rose en la mejilla suavemente.

– También te habrías loco en una situación así – Rose me miró sonriendo.

– Me conoces bien – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

**El instinto de proteger a los Moroi estaba profundamente arraigado en mí que no podía ni preocuparme por mí misma.**

– Tú nunca te has preocupado por ti misma – Dijo Lissa – Siempre son los Moroi primero, nunca puede ser Rose. Si te matas un día de estos, ¿crees que no va a doler? A nosotros

– Vale, seré más cuidadosa – Bufé.

– Me gustaría saber si lo dices para que me quede tranquila o si lo dices porque realmente lo piensas hacer – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

Rose sonrió.

**Christian y Mia eran el tema central. Eran los que tenía que sacar de este lío.**

– Siempre tan protectora con los demás – dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Es dulce – La besé la en la parte superior de la cabeza – Me gusta tu personalidad

**¿Y cómo había comenzado todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? Ese era el misterio.**

– Misterio resuelto – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Más adelante – Dijo Christian.

**Eran humanos, pero no creía ni por un momento que un grupo de Moroi y Dhampirs hubiesen sido víctimas ocasionales de un secuestro.**

– No lo fueron – Dijo Jill sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No, seguro que no – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Habíamos sido capturados por alguna razón.**

– Una muy mala – Dijo Mia, estremeciéndose.

**Nuestros captores no habían hecho ningún intento de vendarnos los ojos o ocultarnos la ruta, lo que no era una buena señal.**

– ¿Por qué? Debería ser bueno, sabrían por donde volver – Dijo Viktoria confundida.

– Sigan leyendo – Dijo Mia. Christian asintió.

**¿Pensaban que no conocíamos la ciudad lo suficiente como para no recordar por dónde íbamos? ¿O creían que no importaba, por qué no saldríamos de allí?**

– Es posible que la segunda – Dijo Eddie.

**Todo lo que sabía, era que nos estaban llevando a las afueras de la ciudad hacia la zona más suburbana. Spokane era tan sombrío como lo había imaginado.**

– Ahora más – Murmuró Rose.

La abracé con fuerza, besándola en la mejilla y entrelazando sus manos con las mías. Ella me sonrió ligeramente y me besó en los labios.

– Te amo – Murmuro al romper el besó.

Acaricie su mejilla y luego la besé en la frente.

– Yo también – Dije suavemente.

**A diferencia de en donde se acumulaba la blanca nieve, aquí había charcos de lodo que llenaban las calles, y la carretera tenía parches de hierba. También había mucho menos árboles de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.**

– Seguro que es un nuevo mundo para Rose Hathaway – Se rió Eddie.

– Sí, más o menos – Sonrió ella divertida.

**Los desordenados y desnudos árboles aquí parecían esqueletos en comparación con Montana. Ellos solo aumentaban la sensación de inminente destrucción.**

– Rose es ecologista – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Eso no es del todo cierto. Solo me gusta el paisaje de Montana, aunque ya estaba harta de las montañas – Dijo ella riendo ligeramente.

**Después de lo que parecía menos de una hora, la camioneta giró hacia un tranquilo callejón sin salida, y nos dirigimos a una casa grande y ordinaria.**

– Usted ha llegado a su destino – Dijo Adrian con un tono agudo de mujer e imitando el GPS.

Todos se rieron.

**Otras casas idénticas, -como solía ser en las zonas suburbanas- estaban cercas, lo que me dio esperanza. Tal vez podríamos conseguir alguna ayuda con los vecinos.**

– Que buena idea – Dijo Sydney.

– Casi – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

**Entramos dentro de un garaje, y cuando la puerta de atrás se bajó, los hombres nos acompañaron dentro de la casa.**

– Eran violadores sin licencia – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Los violadores no tienen licencia, y no, no lo eran – Dijo Eddie con firmeza.

**Era mucho más interesante por dentro.**

– Oh no, eso solo significa una cosa – Se quejó Adrian.

– Sin duda que eso significa – Christian asintió riendo.

**Sofás y sillas antiguas, con pata en forma de garra. Un gran acuario de peces de agua salada.**

– Que bueno que estaba ese acuario – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

– Sí, algo bueno salió de eso – Dijo Rose.

**Espadas cruzadas sobre la chimenea. Una de esas idiotas pinturas del arte moderno que consta de unas líneas trazadas sobre el lienzo.**

– Se nota que no te gusta ese tipo de arte – Dijo Karolina sonriendo.

– Encuentro que es un desperdicio – Dijo Rose tranquila.

La besé en la mejilla.

**La parte de mí que le gustaba destruir cosas tendría adoración por estudiar las espadas en particular, pero la planta principal no era nuestro destino.**

– Sin embargo, aún así te hiciste con una de esas espadas – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

**En lugar de ello, fuimos conducidos hacia abajo por unas escaleras, a un sótano tan grande como el piso de arriba. Pero, a diferencia del espacio abierto en la planta principal, el sótano estaba divido en una serie de corredores y puertas cerradas.**

– Un laberinto – Dijo Sydney sonriendo ligeramente.

**Era como un laberinto para ratones.**

– Ay Dios, pensar como Rose – Sydney gimió.

– Me parece que te juntas demasiado con Adrian – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Nuestros captores nos conducían sin vacilar, hasta una pequeña habitación con el suelo de cemento y paredes sin pintar.**

– Que aburrido – Se quejó Rose.

**El mobiliario del interior consistía de algunas aparentemente incomodas sillas de madrea con listones de maderas en la parte de atrás –lugar que resulto ser muy apropiado para atar nuestras manos de nuevo.**

– ¿Y no peleaste contra ellos? – Adrian la miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

– Había mucho en juego – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Los hombres nos sentaron de forma que Mia y Christian estaban en un lado de la sala, y nosotros, los dhampirs, del otro.**

– Sin duda sabían quiénes eran – Dije serio.

– Trabajan para Strigoi, es seguro que tenían la forma de saber quién es que – Dijo Rose, sería también.

**Un hombre –el líder, al parecer, observaba cuidadosamente como le colocaban a Eddie nuevas esposas flexibles.**

– Estaba siendo precavido – Dijo Christian serio.

– Sí – Asentí.

"**Esos son a los que tenéis que mantener un ojo" advirtió, señalándonos. "Ellos lucharían a menor posibilidad" Sus ojos se centraron primero en la cara de Eddie, luego en la de Mason, y después en la mía.**

– Rose – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en el hombro de ella – Si yo fuera ellos mantendría un ojo en ti más que en ellos

– Sí, eso dijeron entonces – Dijo Rose, riendo divertida.

Lissa la miró sorprendida y luego se rió.

**El tipo y yo nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, y yo le hice una mueca. Miró a su compañero. "Sobre todo a ella".**

– Te lo dije – Rose sonrió mirando a Lissa.

– Eso es precaución. Todos los que conocen a Rose saben que hay que tener precaución con ella – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Saber que hay que cuidarse de Rose basta – Dijo Sydney – Y algunos lo aprendemos por las malas

– Cierto – Dijeron la gran mayoría.

Miré a Rose sonriendo y ella me miró divertida – ¿Qué?

– Pienso que Sydney puede tener algo de razón – Dije riendo ligeramente.

– Que fe tienes en mí, camarada – Dijo sonriendo.

**Después de que nos atasen, les dio algunas órdenes más y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente. Sus pasos hicieron eco en la casa mientras subía al piso superior. Momentos más tarde, reinó el silencio.**

– A ver que Rose es la primera en hablar – Dijo Jill.

– No, no fue ella – Dijo Adrian – Fue el pobre diablo

– ¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo así? – Preguntó cansada Rose.

– Fue Mason – Dijo Sydney.

– Fue Mia – Dijo Rose.

**Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos. Después de varios minutos, Mia lloriqueó y comenzó a hablar.**

– Alguien me debe dinero – Cantó Rose mirando a Syndey.

– Eso no vale, tú estabas allí así que lo sabías – Dijo Sydney sacudiendo la cabeza – ¡Y ni siquiera apostamos!

"**¿Qué vais a hacer-?"**

"**Cállate" murmuró uno de los hombres. Dio un paso de advertencia hacia ella.**

– Mia, yo habría tenido cuidado – Dijo Adrian.

– Seguro – Dijo Rose sin creerle.

– Yo le había preguntado lo mismo – Dijo Lissa – Es horrible ser secuestrados por Strigoi

Mire a Lissa con una expresión culpable y ella me sonrió tranquilamente.

– Lo siento – Murmuré.

– No importa, de todos modos me alegra que lo hicieras, así pudimos salvarte – Dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí. Rose levanto la mirada y me sonrió ligeramente – Yo estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo

Le sonreí emocionada y la besé en la mejilla – Te amo

**Palideciendo, ella se encogió, pero parecía que iba a decir algo más. Capté su mirada y negué con la cabeza. Ella permaneció en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y un pequeño temblor en sus labios.**

– Cuando están en problemas así, hay que confiar en Rose – Dijo Mia.

– Lo aprendes con el tiempo – Dijo Lissa, sonriéndole a Rose entusiasmada – Siempre hay que confiar en Rose porque ella siempre es la salvación

Rose se rió.

Me parecía que Lissa tenía una confianza muy grande en Rose, y por supuesto, Rose siempre intentaba llenar esa confianza que Lissa tenía ella.

**No hay nada peor que esperar y no saber que va a pasar contigo. Tu propia imaginación puede ser tan cruel como cualquier captor.**

– Sí, la imaginación puede llegar a ser un arma peligrosa – Dije sonriendo, bese a Rose en la mejilla.

**Desde que nuestros guardianes no hablarían con nosotros o nos contarían una historia, imaginaba todo tipo de horribles posibilidades. Las armas eran la amenaza más evidente, y me encontré preguntando como se sentiría una bala.**

Rose gimió con fuerza estremeciéndose, cerró los ojos y estaba obvio que las imágenes se cruzaron por su cabeza. Rápidamente la abracé frotándole el brazo y murmure algunas palabras en ruso.

Por supuesto todos guardaron silencio en lo que Rose se estremecía aún. Trague saliva, recordando claramente cuando Rose recibió la bala, pero estaba seguro que lo que ella sentía, era peor que el recordatorio de lo que nosotros vimos, pues ella bien podía sentir el dolor del balazo.

– Roza – Murmuré besándola en la mejilla – Roza…

Cuando se calmó, trago saliva, pesadamente, y finalmente le pidió a Christian seguir leyendo. Él la miró dudativo y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

**Doloroso, claramente.**

Gimió de nuevo – Más que doloroso

La vi frotarse el pecho con la palma de la mano suavemente y luego formo un puño. Tome su mano y le besé el dorso con suavidad.

– Gracias a Dios no recibimos ninguno aquel día – Dijo Eddie, intentando aligerar el ambiente – Y lo que hiciste… sin duda fue increíble

Rose no dijo nada.

– Yo creo que no debería leer esas líneas – Dijo Christian.

– No creo que sean tan malas – Dijo Rose.

**¿A dónde me apuntarían? ¿Hacia el corazón o la cabeza? Muerte rápida. ¿Pero en algún otro lugar? ¿Cómo el estómago? Esto sería lento y doloroso.**

– En el pecho también fue lento y doloroso – Dijo Lissa, con una mueca – ¿Verdad?

– Sí, lo fue – Asintió lentamente Rose.

**Me encogí de hombros ante el pensamiento de una vida sangrado fuera de mí. Pensar en toda esa sangre me recordó lo sucedido en la casa de los Badica y me imaginé con las gargantas cortadas.**

– Ay Rose – Lissa se estremeció – No puede ser cierto, ¿por qué diablos tu imaginación es peligrosa?

– Porque… es el momento indicado para que mi imaginación sea peligrosa – Se rió ligeramente.

**Estos hombres podrían tener cuchillos como tenían pistolas.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron todos.

**Por supuesto, pensé por qué seguíamos vivos. Era evidente que querían algo de nosotros, pero ¿qué? No nos habían preguntado nada. Y eran humanos.**

– Era confuso – Dijo Eddie – No deje de pensar en que si no hubiera detenido a Mason quizá ninguno de los cinco habría estado allí

– Quizá si yo no hubiera dicho nada… – Suspiró pesadamente.

**¿Qué podrían querer los humanos de nosotros? Por lo general, lo que más temíamos d los humanos era tener que correr de locos asesinos o los que querían hacer experimentos con nosotros. Pero esto no era ninguno de los dos casos.**

– ¿No se te había ocurrido? – Pregunte suavemente.

– No – Dijo ella – Aún no

**¿Entonces que querían? Por qué estábamos aquí? En repetidas ocasiones, me imaginé más finales horribles y repulsivos.**

La besó en la mejilla, pues se había estremecido – Tranquila

**Las miradas de mis amigos me revelaron que no era la única que se estaba imaginando cosas horribles.**

– Sin duda – Dijeron Christian, Eddie y Mia.

**El olor del sudor y el miedo llenó la habitación.**

– Y el suspenso en ésta – Dijo Adrian con un tono pesado.

**Perdí la noción del tiempo pero fue de repente sacudida de mi imaginación, cuando sonaron unos pasos. El líder captor estaba en el pasillo. El resto de los hombres se enderezaron, la tensión burbujeaba a su alrededor. **

– Burbujeando – Se burló Eddie – Eres divertida

– No creo que intentaba ser graciosa – Dijo Lissa.

– No, no quería ser graciosa – Dijo Rose – No pensé que mi vida iba a estar en un libro

– Buen punto – Dije tranquilo.

**¡Oh, Dios! Era esto, pensé. Esto era lo que estábamos esperando.**

"**Sí señor" escuché al líder hablar. "Ellos están aquí, como usted quería."**

– Estaba planeado, ¿pero como supieron que ustedes iban a estar allí? – Preguntó Sydney.

– No lo recuerdo – Dijo Rose – No es algo que quiero seguir recordando y a la vez es algo difícil de olvidar

Le froté el brazo a Rose y la besé en la mejilla.

**Por último, lo percibí. La persona que estaba detrás de nuestro secuestro. Me entró el pánico. Tenía que escapar.**

– Y dejarnos allí – Bufó Christian.

– No – Dijo Rose – Yo jamás los abandonaría

– Pero estabas asustada y eso es algo poco creíble, por lo tanto es extraño – Dije sonriendo ligeramente – Sin embargo está bien tener miedo

– Gracias por la lección Zen – Dijo Rose.

"**¡Dejadnos salir!" grité, luchando con las esposas. "Déjanos salir, hijo de…"**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Adrian burlándose – ¿Ves que no es sencillo decir esas palabras?

– No están terminadas – Dijo Christian, miró a Rose y luego al libro.

**Me detuve. Algo dentro de mí se paralizó. Mi garganta estaba seca. Mi corazón quería parar. El tipo había regresado con un hombre y una mujer que no conocía. Sin embargo, reconocí lo que eran…**

…**Strigoi.**

Todos dijeron el mismo nombre junto con Christian que lo había leído. Miré a Rose preocupado y luego la besé nuevamente en la frente.

– No te preocupes, camarada – Sonrió – Estoy bien

Asentí, no tan convencido.

**Reales, vivos –bueno, hablando figuradamente- Strigoi. De repente todo se juntó.**

– ¿Qué cosa se junto? – Preguntó Jill intrigada.

**No solo los informes de Spokane eran verdaderos. Lo que habíamos temido –Strigoi trabajando con seres humanos- también eran verdad. Eso lo cambia todo. La luz del día no era segura.**

– Fue un golpe bajo, ¿no? – Pregunto Adrian – Te ves algo pálida ahora mismo

Vi que ella se movió incomoda y me miró.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté.

– Es extraño – Volvió a mirar, pero hacia la mesa. Lissa la miró.

– Va en contra de todo – Dijo Lissa – ¿Verdad?

– Sí, más o menos – Dijo Rose.

**Ninguno de nosotros seguros. Peor aún, me di cuenta de que debían ser los Strigoi –los que atacaron a las dos familias Moroi con la ayuda de los seres humanos. Otra vez, los horribles recuerdos salieron a la luz: los cuerpos y la sangre por todos lados.**

– Nos vas a dejar traumados con esos recuerdos – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Sí, es posible – Dijo Rose – Pero el lado bueno es que tú no los viste

– Quizá sí sea algo bueno – Dijo ella.

**La bilis subió por mi garganta y traté de cambiar mis pensamientos del pasado por los del presente. Aunque no es que eso fuese tranquilizador.**

– Rose, nada en tus pensamientos es tranquilizador, mucho menos los peligrosos – Dijo Christian.

– Ustedes tienen un mal concepto en lo que se refiere a mí – Dijo Rose molesta.

**Los Moroi tienen la piel pálida, el tipo de piel que se ruboriza y se quema fácilmente.**

– Me recuerda a ti – Dijo Rose apuntando a Lissa.

– Sí, gracias por hacerlo notar – Dijo Lissa con sarcasmo.

Nos reímos un poco.

**Pero estos vampiros… su piel era de color blanco. La pupila tenía un círculo rojo a su alrededor mostrando los monstruos que eran.**

– Lo siento – Me miró con una mueca. La miré confundido y luego sonreí, ella debía estar preocupada porque algo de eso podría afectarme a mí, por haber sido un Strigoi, pero lo cierto es que de algún modo no me afectaba tanto… quizá porque aquel Strigoi no era yo.

**La mujer, de hecho, me recordaba a Natalie –mi pobre amiga, cuyo padre la había convencido para que se convirtiese en un Strigoi.**

– ¿Amiga? – Algunos levantaron la ceja.

– Apenas te caía bien – Se quejó Christian – Y casi te mata

– Lo sé, pero… – Pensó un poco, o más bien recordaba – Ella era inocente y Víctor un mal jugador. Lo que sucedió… no es algo de lo que quiero sentirme con rencor… al menos no del modo en que ustedes lo tienen

**Me llevó un momento darme cuenta de lo que tenían en común era el hecho de no tener nada en común.**

– Esa es tu lógica – Suspiré.

– Y a mucha honra – Dijo Rose sonriendo con orgullo.

**Esta mujer era baja –probablemente había sido humana antes de ser Strigoi- y tenía el pelo color marrón.**

– Marrón y ojos rojos. No, no se ve bonito – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza – No sé ustedes pero rubio, es perfecto

Sydney se rió ligeramente.

**Entonces entendí. Era una nueva Strigoi, así como lo había sido Natalie. Se había vuelto evidente al compararla con el hombre Strigoi. El rostro de la mujer todavía tenía un poco de vida. Pero el de él… su rostro era el de la muerte.**

– La muerte en un plumero – Se burló Adrian, haciendo referencia al primer libro – Ahora es la muerte con colmillos

Me reí entre dientes mirando a mi novia, ella me besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? – Pregunté suavemente.

– Sí. ¿Y sabes tú cuanto te amo a ti? – Susurró.

– Tanto como para salvarme – Sonreí, besándola en la mejilla.

**Su rostro estaba completamente desprovisto de cualquier emoción o cualquier calor. Su expresión era fría y calculadora, llena de entretenimiento maligno. **

– ¿Entretenimiento maligno? – Preg

untó Jill.

– Son Strigoi, no tienen otra forma de entretenerse – Dijo Rose despreocupada.

– Sí, dudo mucho que ellos anden jugando a las pilladas o escondidas por las noches – Se burló Adrian.

Nos reímos un poco antes de reanudar la lectura nuevamente.

**Él era alto, tan alto como Dimitri, delgado y tenía aspecto que indicaba que había sido un Moroi antes de convertirse.**

– Y yo no lo había notado – Dijo Christian despreocupado.

– Ella siempre notando lo que otros no – Suspiro Eddie – Uno se acostumbra

– Sí, uno se acostumbra – Dijo Lissa asintiendo.

**Pelo negro hasta la altura de los hombros que enmarcaba su rostro y sobresalía sobre su brillante camisa roja. Sus ojos eran tan negros y marrones que si no llega a ser por el círculo rojo, sería casi imposible saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro.**

– Lo que yo vi fue un tipo de ojos rojos y piel blanca – Dijo Christian – Nada más

**Uno de los guardias me empujó con fuerza, incluso ahora que estaba callada. Miró al hombre Strigoi.**

"**¿Quiere que la amordace?"**

– ¿Eso te habría detenido? – Preguntó Christian intrigado.

– No lo sé – Dijo Rose.

La respuesta había sido una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para mí, pero para Rose había sido una respuesta cualquiera y no le parecía preocupar en nada.

**De repente, me di cuenta que yo estaba golpeando el respaldo de mi silla, inconscientemente, intentando mantenerme lo más alejada posible de él. Él también lo percibió, y una pequeña sonrisa, que no mostró sus dientes, atravesó sus labios.**

– Ok, esto es algo nuevo y que todos debemos tener en cuenta – Dijo Christian mirando a todos – Si Rose tiene miedo…

– …estamos jodidos – Dijo Eddie y ambos chocaron los cinco riendo.

– Eh, Eddie, ¿es qué tienes un vínculo con Sparky? – Bromeó Rose, eso causo un poco más de gracia, pero lo cierto es que ellos dijeron en parte era cierto, si Rose tenía miedo y lo demuestra significa que las cosas estaban mal.

– Yo nunca lo pensé así – Dijo Lissa, mirando a Rose – Probablemente te habría dado una cachetada para traerte a ti misma

– Gracias – Sonrió Rose, y se veía casi complacida y agradecida – Estoy segura que… bueno no podría golpearte porque siempre he sido mejor para calmarte cuando lo hago con palabras, pero si no pudiera también te cachetearía

– Sí… ese es el amor fraternal que rompe las barreras del tiempo y la lógica – Dijo Adrian con cierto sarcasmo. Nos reímos un poco.

– Lo sé, gracias – Rose miró a Lissa y basto para saber que usaron el vínculo para comunicarse.

"**No" dijo. Su voz era baja y sedosa. "Me gustaría escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir." Levantó una ceja para mí. "Por favor. Continua."**

– Ahora, sí, es momento de que el vocabulario fino de Rose salga a relucir – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Me reí – ¿Emocionada por escucharme hablar así?

– Sí – Dijo Lissa riendo – Tú sabes que normalmente lo desaprobaría, pero dada la situación…

– Lo sé – Sonrió – Ojalá hubiera dicho un montón de basura

**Tragué.**

– Ya saben, si ella está asustada y es evidente… ¡Todos griten de miedo! – Dijo Adrian.

Christian y Eddie se rieron, los demás los miramos algo serios, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

"**¿No? ¿No tienes nada que añadir? Bueno. Siéntete libre de hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente".**

– Era educado – Dijo Lissa – ¿Y qué había en tu mente, por cierto?

– Cosas – Dijo Rose.

"**Isaiah" exclamó la mujer. "¿Por qué los mantienes aquí? ¿Por qué simplemente no llamaste a los otros?"**

– Estaba ansiosa por comer – Dijo Abe con desagrado.

– Sí – Dijo Rose.

"**Elena, Elena" murmuró Isaiah para ella. "Compórtate. No voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de entretenerme con dos Moroi y…" camino detrás de mi silla y levanto mi pelo, haciéndome estremecer. Un momento después, también observó los cuellos de Mason y Eddie. "…tres dhampirs sin sangre en las manos."**

– Hasta ahora – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Dijo esto en un suspiro casi feliz, entonces me di cuenta que estaba buscando los tatuajes de guardián.**

– Se estaba asegurando que no tuvieran experiencia – Dijo Janine seria.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose.

– Hey, ¿quieres un descanso? – Susurré a su oído. Ella me miró y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

– Hay que terminar el capítulo camarada – Dijo sonriendo – Créeme cuando digo que lo que más quiero es que termine todo

Asentí lentamente. No quería tener que escuchar esto, y si estuviera bajo mi control tomaría a Rose y me la llevaría lejos de ese libro, lejos de esos recuerdos, de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido, y solo me gustaría quedarme con ella y hacerla olvidar, pero no quedaba de otra.

**Acercándose a Mia y a Christian, Isaiah puso las manos en las sillas, mientras que los estudiaba.**

– El peor momento de mi vida – Dijo Mia – No saben lo que se siente tener a un Strigoi tan cerca, que te miren y te hablen es como…

– Tener a la persona que fue ante la vez no – Dijo Rose. Hubo un silencio y no pude evitar sentirme incomodo, pero ella me tomo de la mano con fuerza.

**El temor de Christian era palpable, pero consiguió devolverle la mirada examinadora al Strigoi. Eso me hizo sentir orgullosa.**

– Bien, y comprobamos que Rose puede sentir orgullo por alguien más que no sea Lissa – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Puedo sentir orgullo por alguien más además de Lissa – Dijo Rose – Como por ti, Eddie, Mia… y otras personas más

– ¿Y yo no? – Adrian la miró ofendido.

– Otras personas más – Repitió Rose.

La besé en la mejilla – Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti

Ella me sonrió – Sin duda que sí. Yo también de ti, camarada

– ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunté confundido.

– Sí. Tú te perdonaste – Dijo sonriendo – Y eso me hace feliz

Sonreí abrazándola.

"**Mira estos ojos, Elena." Elena caminó hasta él y se detuvo junto a Isaiah mientras él hablaba. "Este azul claro. Como el hielo. Como el agua –marina. Que casi nunca se ven fuera de las casas reales. Badicas. Ozera. Algunos Zeklos."**

– ¿Qué está mal? – Preguntó Sydney confundido.

– Intenta saber quien era – Dijo Christian.

– Y a mucha honra le respondió él – Rose sonrió.

"**Ozera" dijo Christian, intentando sonar sin miedo.**

– Wow, eso salió raro de mi boca – Dijo Christian.

Vi a Lissa besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, luego él siguió leyendo.

**Isaiah inclinó la cabeza. "¿De veras? Por supuesto que no…" Él se acercó a Christian. "Pero la edad es correcta… y el cabello…" Él sonrió. "El hijo de Lucas y Moira"**

Vi a Christian endurecer su rostro y a Lissa abrazarlo con fuerza.

**Christian no dijo nada, pero la confirmación en su rostro era evidente.**

"**Conocí a tus padres. Buena gente. Inigualables. Su muerte fue una vergüenza… pero, bueno… Me atrevo a decir que ellos mismos se lo buscaron. Les dije que no deberían ir a buscarte. Sería inútil despertarte tan joven. Dijeron que solo te mantendrían cerca y te despertarían cuando fueses mayor. Les avise que sería un desastre, pero…"**

– Oye… si las cosas siguen así, no tienes que leerlo – Dijo Lissa preocupada. Christian sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Puedo hacerlo, no soy como Rose y me quiebro enseguida – Dijo Christian divertida.

– No me quiebro – Dijo Rose – Ustedes se quiebran

**Se encogió un poco de hombros. "Despertar" es el término que los Strigoi utilizan entre ellos cuando se convierten.**

– O cuando te convierten – Dije contrayendo los músculos. Por poco y cometo el mayor error de mi vida, convertir a Rose.

Rose me frotó el brazo con suavidad y luego me besó en la mejilla – Ya no pienses en eso

Le sonreí un poco.

**Suena como una experiencia religiosa. "Ellos no quisieron escucharme, y el desastre los encontró de una manera diferente."**

– Sin duda tienen la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido – Dijo Christian con un tono bastante sombrío. Nosotros lo miramos preocupados mientras Lissa se encargaba de reconfortarlo.

**Un odio, profundo y oscuro, hervía detrás de los ojos de Christian.**

– Bruja – Masculló Christian. Reprimí una risa cuando Rose le lanzó una mirada enojada.

**Isaiah sonrió otra vez.**

– Desgraciado – Se quejó Eddie.

"**Es conmovedor que hayas llegado hasta mí después de todo este tiempo. Tal vez pueda hacer realidad su sueño después de todo."**

– No – Dijo Lissa, bastante molesta. Christian le sonrió ligeramente, besándola en la mejilla.

"**Isaiah" dijo la mujer –Elena- de nuevo. Cada palabra que salía de su boca se parecía a un gemido. "Llama a los otros-"**

– Si hubieran otros Strigoi allí seguramente no estarían vivos ahora – Comentó Lissa ligeramente molesta, y la verdad es que yo tenía que darle la razón. Con muchos más Strigoi es probable que no lo hubieran logrado, aunque confió en las habilidades de Rose tanto como para saber que ella habría hecho (y lo hizo) todo lo posible por sacarlos de allí.

"**¡Deja de darme órdenes!" Isaiah la agarró por los hombros y la empujó lejos –excepto que hizo que corriese todo el recinto y que casi rompiese la pared.**

– Dios. Son poderosos – Jill hizo una mueca con el rostro.

– Demasiado – Dijo Rose asintiendo.

**Ella casi no levantó su mano a tiempo para evitar el impacto.**

– Uh – Soltaron algunos.

– Eso debe doler – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– De hecho, sí – Dijo Rose. Torcí los labios recordando como en el primer libro se leyó una parte en la que Natalie, convertida en Strigoi, la arrojó contra una pared.

**Los Strigoi tienen mejores reflejos que los dhampirs o incluso que los Moroi, su torpeza significaba que la había pillado con la guardia baja. Y en realidad, apenas la había tocado. El empujón había sido leve.**

– Ps, para casi romper la pared, eso no fue leve – Dijo Mia.

– Sí, pero, son Strigoi, pudo ser peor – Dijo Rose tranquila.

**Esto reforzó mi convicción de que él estaba en otra clase social.**

– Como si necesitaras alguna prueba. Ya descubrimos que tú puedes saber todo con solo mirar a alguien – Dijo Eddie riendo divertido.

**Su fuerza superaba la de ella infinitamente.**

– Pensé que dijiste que estaba recién convertida, por lo tanto es normal que su fuerza no sea demasiada – Dijo Abe serio.

– Aún así, la fuerza de un Strigoi, apenas recién convertido, es muy grande – Dijo Rose con una mueca.

**Ella era como una mosca que él podía aplastar.**

– Y ella a ti – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Sí, más o menos – Respondió Rose.

**El poder de los Strigoi aumenta con la edad –también con el consumo de la sangre Moroi, y en menor medida, con la sangre de los dhampirs.**

Suspiré pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de borrar un feo recuerdo sobre mí bebiendo la sangre de Rose. Sabía que Lissa, Adrian y yo habíamos sido los únicos que habíamos tomado de la sangre de Rose, al menos voluntariamente porque dudo mucho que si un Strigoi (que no haya sido yo) tomo sangre de ella lo haya hecho con su permiso. En el caso de Adrian no tenía ni idea, sabía que en el caso de Lissa había sido para alimentarla y en el mío… ese era el tema que odiaba.

Nuevamente sentí la mano de Rose, tomar la mía con fuerza, y con una sonrisa pequeña me decía que dejará de pensar en eso. Yo sabía que para ella era sencillo saber cuando yo tenía esos recuerdos en mi mente y viceversa.

**Me di cuenta, de que este tipo no era solo viejo. Era un anciano. Y había bebido una gran cantidad de sangre en los últimos años.**

– Típico. Ella se ha dado cuenta y nosotros no – Dijo Christian – Honestamente yo pensé que debió beber mucho, no que era solo por ser viejo

– Sí, eso también habría funcionado – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**El terror se apoderó de las facciones de Elena, y yo entendía su miedo.**

– Confesión Hathaway – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Ay por favor – Se quejó Rose – Ya basta con eso

Todos nos reímos un poco.

**Los Strigoi se peleaban entre ellos todo el tiempo. Podría arrancarle la cabeza si quisiera.**

– Ay – Dijeron algunos.

– Por suerte lo hizo Rose – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Suerte – Rose se dijo para sí misma. La abracé y la besé en la mejilla.

**Ella se encogió de miedo, desviando la mirada. "Yo… lo siento, Isaiah"**

– ¿Un Strigoi disculpándose? Vaya, eso es nuevo – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Ella realmente le tenía miedo… es posible – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Isaiah planchó su camisa –que no es que estuviese arrugada. Su voz tomó un placer frió que había tenido antes. "Es evidente que tienes tus opiniones Elena, y les doy la bienvenida a ellas de una manera civilizada. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con esos cachorros?"**

– Aquí los mata – Dijo Adrian, sonriendo ligeramente en burla.

– Si estuviéramos muertos, entonces no estaríamos aquí, zopenco – Dijo Eddie riendo.

– ¿Qué hay de ella? – Apuntó a Rose – Está, técnicamente, muerta

– Adrian – Lissa y Sydney lo regañaron. Miré a Rose preocupado, y noté que no dejaba de mirar el libro en las manos de Christian, creo que ni siquiera escucho a Adrian.

Christian la miró extrañado, paso una mano cerca del libro, de arriba abajo y ella no reacciono así que nos miró y todos le indicamos seguir leyendo.

"**Debes –es decir, creo que debemos tomarlos ahora. Especialmente a los Moroi."**

– Sí, les dije, los iban a matar – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Adrian, ¿realmente piensas eso? – Lissa hizo una mueca – Están vivos – La mueca, claramente, era sobre Mason.

– Sí, más o menos – Dijo él despreocupado.

– ¡Wuuaa! – Christian soltó en burla. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos. Él miró a Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Lissa intirgada.

– ¿Recuerdas que leímos que Rose no lloraba? Pues ahora lo haría – Dijo él riendo.

– Pero ella lloró después de que la llamarán "puta de sangre", ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó Jill con una mueca. Vi a Mia reaccionar sorprendida y enseguida mirar a Rose.

– Sí, pero en el libro salía que ella no era de las que lloraban y siempre intentaba ser fuerte por Lissa – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Aquí está la prueba de que se asusta más de lo que hemos pensado

**Estaba claramente trabajando duro para no llorar y molestarlo de nuevo. "A menos que… no darás otra cena festiva, ¿verdad?"**

– Creo que eso era por ella y no por Rose – Dijo Lissa con una mueca – ¿Verdad, Rose?

Miré a Rose y la vi mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, abriendo los ojos de par en par y saliendo de un trance.

– ¿Ah? –

Todos la miramos, nadie dijo nada sobre el por qué se había quedado pegada o le hizo alguna broma. Christian tomo su distracción como un recuerdo, así como todos, y volvió a leer.

"**Eso sería un completo desperdicio. Tendríamos que compartir, y sabes que los demás no son agradecidos. Nunca lo son."**

– Eso es porque son Strigoi. Es regla general – Dijo Jill encogiéndose de hombros.

– Más o menos – Dijo Abe asintiendo – No son del tipo que les gusta compartir la sangre que obtienen

Hice una mueca, desviando la mirada.

"**No estoy planeando una cena festiva con ellos." Dijo con orgullo. **

– ¿Cena festiva? – Bufó Sydney.

– A menos que a ustedes los inviten a una cena festiva y no sean la cena, me parece divertido – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Pues te diré… que sí, nos toco ser la cena – Se quejó Mia.

**¿Cena festiva?**

– Creo que Rose podría pensar lo mismo – Dijo Lissa riendo.

"**Pero tampoco los mataré ahora. Eres muy nueva, Elena. Solo piensas en la satisfacción inmediata. Cuando seas tan mayor como yo, no serás tan… impaciente."**

– Yo creo que más bien era su propia personalidad – Dijo Rose, finalmente – Es decir… no creo que sea solo por ser joven. Algunos Strigoi pueden llegar a ser más… ¿maduros? Lo que sea

Le sonreí ligeramente asintiendo, ella me sonrió un poco.

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando él no estaba mirando.**

– Seguro la habría matado – Se rió Mia ligeramente.

**Girándose, él nos miró a mí, a Eddie y a Mason.**

– El corazón de Rose hace boom, boom, boom apresuradamente – Se rió Eddie.

– ¿Y él tuyo? – Se burló Christian también.

Eddie se rió.

"**Vosotros tres, me tomo que tendréis que morir. No hay manera de evitarlo. Diría que lo siento, pero, bueno, no lo siento. Así es el mundo. Podéis elegir la forma de morir, pero esto será dictado según vuestro comportamiento."**

Las miradas de cada uno en la sala se volvieron serias, como si hubiera sucedido recientemente lo del libro, es decir, como si nos hubiéramos enterado de esto ahora y estuviera sucediendo en este preciso momento.

**Sus ojos me miraron. Realmente no entendí porque todo el mundo parecía escogerme como el alborotador, o tal vez lo era.**

– ¿Tal vez? – Se rió Adrian, aligerando los ceños fruncidos – Tú lo eres sin duda

Vi a Lissa sonreírle a Rose, ella en lugar de devolver la sonrisa torció los labios despreocupada y asintió lentamente. La miré sorprendido, un poco.

– Pero, la verdad, es que no soy tan problemática – Dijo Rose.

– El "no" está demás, porque lo eres – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

Rose resopló.

"**Algunos de ustedes morirán más dolorosamente que otros."**

– Me pregunto a quien le dolió más – Dijo Christian, con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa – ¿A ellos o a nosotros?

Nadie respondió. Yo quería que el libro terminara pronto para que Rose dejará de tener las imágenes en su cabeza. Realmente odiaba verla así.

**No tuve que mirar a Eddie y a Mason y saber que el temor de ellos se refleja en mí.**

– Sin duda – Dijo Eddie – Fue estúpido haber ido. No debí dejar que Mason fuera, debí de haberlo detenido

– No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado y culpándote no llegarás a ningún lado – Dijo Adrian, con un tono serio, raro en él. Nadie dijo nada, pero sabía que algunos coincidían.

**Y estaba segura de que había oído a Eddie hipar.**

Eddie se sonrojo un poco.

**Isaiah giró bruscamente los talones, al estilo militar, hacia Mia y Christian.**

– Oh oh – Dijo Adrian riendo – Vamos a ver como reacciona cada uno a través de los ojos de Rose

"**Vosotros dos, afortunadamente, tenéis opciones. Solo uno morirá. El otro vivirá una gloriosa inmortalidad." Tendré la amabilidad de ponerlo bajo mi tutela hasta que sea un poco mayor. Tal es mi caridad."**

– Eso no es caridad, es crueldad – Dijo Lissa abrazando a Christian.

– Yo realmente llegué a pensar que Christian iba a matar a Rose – Dijo Mia con una mueca. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, como muchos, parece que hay algo que no sabemos.

**No puede hacer nada para evitarlo, reí un poco.**

– ¿Qué razones hay para sonreír? – Preguntó Lissa estupefacta.

– Muchas – Dijo Rose tranquila.

– Tengo dos hipótesis, o estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes, o simplemente estaba mal de la cabeza – Dijo Eddie riendo.

**Isaiah se giró y me miró fijamente. Me quedé callada y esperé que me lanzase por la habitación como lo había hecho con Elena, pero él no hizo nada salvo encararme.**

– Bueno, tuviste suerte – Dijo Christian.

– Te habrían matado – Dijo Mia preocupada.

– Realmente no importaba – Dijo Rose.

**Eso fue suficiente. Mi corazón se aceleró, y sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos.**

– ¿Asustada Rose? – Adrian abrió la boca sorprendido, fingiéndolo demasiado – Eso es nuevo

– Déjala tranquila. Paso por un mal momento – Dijo Jill.

Pase una mano la cintura de Rose y la besé en la sien. Ella no dijo nada, pero apenas sonrió.

**Mi miedo me avergonzó.**

– Síp, esa sin duda es Rose Hathaway – Dijo Sydney asintiendo.

– ¿Realmente está mal sentir miedo? – Sonja miró a Rose.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la voz que respondió no correspondía a la suya, más bien a la de Eddie.

– En el mundo de Rose Hathaway está muy mal –

Rodé los ojos.

**Quería ser como Dimitri.**

– ¿Un ruso alto? – Preguntó Viktoria. Rose puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

**Tal vez, incluso como mi madre.**

– Otra cosa que es nueva en la vida de Rose Hathaway – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Tras unos largos y agonizantes segundos, Isaías se giró de nuevo hacia los Moroi.**

– Mejor se hubiera quedado observándote a ti – Se quejó Christian y Lissa lo golpeó – Perdón

– No parece que lo sientas mucho – Dijo Lissa, algo seria.

Christian le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

"**Ahora. Como decía, uno de los dos, despertará y vivirá para siempre. Pero no lo decidiré yo. Escogeréis ser despertados por propia voluntad."**

– Diablos. La tienen fácil – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– No – Dijeron Christian y Mia al unisonó.

– Ninguno de los dos pensaba hacerlo, pero ellos pusieron las cosas difíciles. La única opción era morir – Dijo Christian serio.

– Hasta que Rose salió con un plan – Dijo Mia, sonriendo un poco.

"**Probablemente no" dijo Christian. Acumuló tanto desafío como le fue posible en esas dos palabras, pero era evidente para todo el mundo que estaba en la habitación, que estaba asustado.**

Christian bufó – Tú también lo estabas

Nos reímos un poco.

"**¡Oh! Como me encanta el espíritu Ozera" dijo Isaiah. **

– A mí también me encanta – Dijo Lissa besándolo en la mejilla.

**Miró a Mia, sus ojos rojos brillaban. Ella se encogió de miedo. "Pero no dejes que te desilusiones, querida. La sangre plebeya también tiene fuerza. Y aquí la forma en como se decidirá."**

– Maldito – Eddie se quejó – Casi los mata de hambre y lo peor de todo, que ellos se conviertan en Strigoi

– No lo haríamos. Tenemos sentido común – Dijo Mia riendo.

**Dijo señalándonos a los dhampirs. Su mirada me hizo congelar, y pensé que podía sentir el olor a decadencia. "Si quieres vivir, todo lo que tenéis que hacer es matar a uno de estos tres."**

– ¿Cómo puede hablar tan a la ligera sobre la muerte? – Preguntó Mia – Fue horrible, no deje de sentir la piel de gallina

– Sí. Era horrible – Dijo Christian.

**Se giró de nuevo hacia los Moroi. "Eso es todo. Nada tan desagradable. Tan solo uno tiene que decirles a estos hombres lo que quiere hacer. Ellos lo liberaran. Entonces beberá de ellos y despertará como uno de nosotros. ¿Quién será el primero? El otro será mi cena y la de Elena."**

Christian sonrió, observando el libro.

**El silencio reinó en la sala.**

"**No" dijo Christian.**

– Eh, eso será interesante – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

"**No hay ninguna manera posible de que mate a uno de mis amigos. Y no me importa lo que hagas. Moriré primero."**

Noté a Lissa sonreír casi emocionada, lo besó en la mejilla.

– Tú, sin duda, eres el mejor –

– Gracias. Pero hablaba enserio, jamás lo habría hecho – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– ¿Podemos seguir con la lectura? – Preguntó Rose, con un tono mezclado de irritación, cansancio y frialdad. La miré preocupado. Christian dudo unos segundos y luego leyó.

**Isiah hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano. "Es fácil ser valiente cuando no tienes hambre. Pasa algunos días sin ningún otro alimento… entonces sí, esos tres comenzaran a parecerte muy buenos. Y lo son. Los dhampirs son deliciosos. Algunos prefieren por encima de los Moroi, aunque nunca he compartido esas creencias, sin duda puedo apreciar la variedad."**

– Está intentando que uno de los dos se convirtiera – Dijo Mikhail serio.

– Lo sé – Dijeron Mia y Christian.

**Christian hizo una mueca.**

– Una fea mueca – Dijo Eddie riendo.

"**¿No me crees?" Preguntó Isaiah. "Entonces déjame probártelo".**

– Oh Dios. ¿Va a matar a uno? – Preguntó Jill.

– ¿Cómo podría matarnos si estamos aquí? – Preguntó Mia confundida.

– Bueno… – Jill torció los labios en una mueca – Mason…

No continuo, basto solo con decir el nombre para que entendiera. Miré a Christian y le indique seguir.

**Caminó hacia nuestro lado. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y hablé sin pausa, sin pensar en lo que quería decir.**

– ¿No haces eso siempre? – Preguntó Sydney confundida.

– No… no siempre – Sonreí.

Christian torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona – A mí me parece que sí sabías lo que estabas diciendo. Ya has tenido la experiencia antes y sabemos que te encanta

– Christian – Lo regaño Lissa, quien aparentemente había mirado la hoja. Miró a Rose – No le hagas caso. Ya sabes que siempre intenta provocarte

– ¿Por qué no podías tener un novio con el cual yo me lleve bien? – Se mortifico Rose.

– Ustedes se llevan bien – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Claro que n… – Se detuvo cuando Christian la miraba riendo – Deja de reírte y mejor sigue leyendo. Y no. No nos llevamos bien

– Es difícil admitir lo que no quieres – Dije riendo.

– Siempre tan desinteresada ella – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**Úsame a mí" le dije. "Bebe de mí".**

– ¡Rose! – La regaño Lissa mirándola fijamente. Rose le sonrió nerviosa y luego un poco más confiada.

– Realmente prefería ser yo quien perdiera sangre en lugar de éstos tontos – Dijo ella.

**El aspecto presumido de Isaiah dudó por un momento, sus cejas se elevaron. "¿Te estás presentando voluntaria?"**

– ¿Acaso no era obvio? – Preguntó Eddie bastante molesto.

"**Lo hice antes. Quiero decir, dejé que Morois se alimentasen de mí. No me importa. Me gusta. Deja a los otros en paz".**

– ¿Cuándo has dejado que alguien más que no sea yo bebiera de ti? – Preguntó Lissa rápidamente.

– ¿Antes o después de Spokane? – Preguntó Rose, y eso basto para que todos los presentes la observaran sorprendidos. Rose se encogió de hombros – Antes, solo tú; después... algunas personas

"**Rose" Exclamó Mason. Lo ignoré y miré a Isaiah. No quería que él se alimentase de mí.**

– Eso es obvio – Dijo Lissa cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Estás celosa de tener que compartirla con alguien más? – Preguntó Adrian burlón.

– No – Dijo ella sonrojada. Rose se movió incomoda y luego tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

**Él solo pensarlo me enfermaba. Pero ya había dado sangre antes, y prefería que me lo hiciese a mí, antes que tocase a Eddie o a Mason.**

– Eh, que les parece. Un acto completamente desinteresado – Dijo Eddie riéndose.

– Que lindo acto de protección, aunque técnicamente no me gusta mucho eso – Dijo Lissa con una mueca. Rose sonrió.

**No pude leer su expresión cuando me miró.**

Eddie, Adrian y Christian contuvieron el aliento. Me reí ante la idea de que Rose no pudiera leer algo con solo verlo, una expresión. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego le dio un empujón a Christian para que siguiera leyendo.

– Termina con el capítulo – Dijo.

Christian sonrió.

"**No. Tú no. Todavía no."**

– ¿Pensaba que era mentira? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– Más o menos – Dijo Rose.

**Caminó hasta donde estaba Eddie. Tiré de mis esposas flexibles tan fuerte que se clavaron en mi piel dolorosamente. Ellos no.**

– Auch, eso debió doler – Dijo Mia con una mueca.

"**¡No! ¡Déjalos en paz!"**

– ¿Y lo hizo? – Preguntó Sydney.

– Leamos para saber – Dijo Christian con una mueca misteriosa.

"**Tranquila" me reprendió Isaiah, sin mirarme. Pasó una mano por la cara de Eddie.**

– Ay Dios – Vi a Eddie hacer una mueca.

**Él se estremeció y se puso tan blanco, pensé que se desmayaría. "Podemos hacerlo por la vía fácil, o podemos hacerlo por la dolorosa. Tu silencio lo decidirá."**

– Dios – Jill hizo una mueca tras contener el aliento, abrazó a Eddie con fuerza. Él le sonrió ligeramente, diciendo con la mirada que no había nada de que preocuparse.

**Quería gritar, llamar a Isaiah todo tipo de nombres y hacerle todo tipo de amenazas. **

– Seguro que ese vocabulario de rosas habría salido a aflorar en aquel momento – Se burló Adrian.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó Christian con una sonrisa – Pensé que no le temías a nada

– Sí, yo también – Dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

**Pero no podía. **

– Que inteligente – Dijo Janine seria – Pudieron haberte matado entonces

– Sí – Ella suspiró pesadamente.

**Mis ojos estudiaron la habitación, buscando salidas, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Pero no había ninguna.**

– Si lo habías intentado antes y no encontraste entonces dudo que la siguiente vez que lo intentaras mágicamente aparecería una – Dijo Jill.

– Pero pudo haber algo que no haya notado antes – Dijo Sydney – Como una puerta secreta

– Gracias – Dijo Rose sonriendo.

**Solo paredes desnudas.**

– ¿Cómo puedes darle cualidades a las cosas? ¡Objetos inertes! – Dijo Adrian alzando los brazos.

Rose no dijo nada, de hecho solo lo ignoró.

**Ninguna ventana. La valiosa y única puerta, estaba vigilada. Estaba desamparada, de la misma forma en que lo estaba cuando nos metieron en el interior de la camioneta.**

– La impotencia – Murmuró Jill sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

**Tenía ganas de llorar,**

– Wow, Rose – Dijo Christian sorprendido – A mí me parece que si no lo leyera nunca lo hubiera adivinado

– Christian – Lissa lo golpeó ligeramente – Rose, no llora… a menos que las cosas estén muy mal

– Bien, una razón válida para asustarnos – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

**pero más de frustración que de miedo.**

– Impotencia. Sin duda nosotros debíamos tener miedo si ella se sentía así – Dijo Mia asintiendo.

**¿Qué tipo de guardián sería, si no podía proteger a mis amigos?**

– Del tipo que arriesga todo por lo que ama – Dije con una sonrisa, ella me dedico una sonrisa también.

– Buen punto – Coincidió Lissa – Arriesga hasta su propia vida

Rose parecía pensar un poco, pero no respondió a nada de lo que dijimos en palabras, salvo que sonrió un poco.

**Pero me mantuve callada, y una mirada de satisfacción pasó por el rostro de Isaiah.**

– Seguro esperaba a que lo maldijeras con todo tipo de palabras – Dijo Christian – Yo seguramente habría aprendido nuevos improperios

– Seguramente – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**La lámpara fluorescente le daba un color enfermizo, grisáceo, destacando los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Quería perforarlo.**

– Yo no molestaría a Rose solo para provocarla así – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

– Es para tenerle miedo – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿De qué hablan? Siempre la están provocando – Contradijo Jill. Ambos sonrieron.

– Pero ella no puede hacernos daño a nosotros. Nos ama – Dijo Christian, con un tono arrogante y asegurado. Rose le sonrió maliciosa, pero no dijo.

– Mejor quita esas ideas de tu mente – Dije en un susurró.

– No he pensado nada malo – Murmuró inocentemente ella.

– Di lo que quieras Roza, pero esa sonrisa te ha delatado – Dije sonriendo.

"**Bien." Le sonrió a Eddie y le agarró la cara para que así se pudiesen mirar a los ojos. "Ahora, no pelearás conmigo, ¿quieres?"**

– Coacción – Dijeron los Moroi serios.

Eddie asintió con una mueca clara de disgusto.

**Como ya he mencionado, Lissa era buena con la coacción.**

– Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Sin duda que es buena para manipular a los demás – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Eres igual – Dijo Lissa – E imagino que peor

Adrian sonrió divertido.

**Pero ella no podría haber hecho eso.**

– Eso es un alivio, pensé que por un momento ella pudo haberlo hecho contigo – Dijo Abe rodando los ojos.

– ¿Crees que es capaz de hacerlo? – Pregunto Rose intrigada, luego pareció notar algo – Oye, estabas siendo sarcástico

Abe le sonrió – No pensaría eso, lo sabes

– Gracias – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa.

**Eddie estaba sonriendo.**

– En mi defensa, la coacción es peligrosa – Dijo Eddie – Sobre todo en un Strigoi

Asentí.

"**No. No voy a pelear."**

– Ay por Dios – Eddie se notaba algo avergonzado – Si no hubiera tenido aquel problema entonces habría ayudado a salir de allí

– No podías – Dijo Christian serio.

"**Bien" dijo Isaiah. "Y me darás el cuello libremente, ¿sí?"**

– Diablos. ¿Por qué no la tomó por la fuerza? – Preguntó Viktoria con una mueca.

– Estaba jugando – Dije ligeramente.

– Que feo juego – Dijo Jill abrazando a Eddie aún.

"**Claro" respondió Eddie, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.**

– No es sencillo resistirse – Dijo Eddie.

– Imagino que no – Dijo Lissa con una mueca

**Isaiah inclinó la cabeza, y yo miré hacia otro lado, intentando concentrarme en la alfombra.**

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

**No quería verlo.**

– Tiene sentido – Dijo Lissa con una mueca preocupada – Para alguien que tiene…

– Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Para alguien que tiene problemas – Se quejó Rose.

– No era lo que iba a decir – Dijo Lissa y Rose solo la miró, con una expresión obvia – Uhg, odio el vínculo en una dirección

**Oí a Eddie emitir un gemido leve, feliz. La alimentación misma fue muy tranquila –ningún ruido de masticación o algo así.**

– Salvado – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

Sonreí ligeramente.

"**Eso." Me giré de nuevo a Isaiah al oírle hablar.**

– ¿Seguirás queriendo matarlo? – Preguntó Christian.

Rose se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

**La sangre goteaba de sus labios, y él pasó su lengua por ellos. No pude ver la herida en el cuello de Eddie, pero sospechaba que era sangrienta y terrible. Mia y Christian lo miraban con ojos enormes, con temor y fascinación.**

– ¿Fascinación? – Lissa exigió una respuesta a Mia y Christian que se estremecieron ante el sonido de su voz, pero ninguno respondió.

– Bueno, verás… es que… y estábamos atrapados… y claro el aroma… – Ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y balbuceando todo, no se entendía nada. Lissa les hizo una mueca.

– Ya déjalos, Liss – Los detuvo Rose – No tiene sentido saber el por qué. Estábamos encerrados, no lo olvides. Y son vampiros, no es como si se alimentaran de sangre, oh no espera, lo hacen

Una sonrisa pinto los labios de la reina mientras observaba a Rose como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ambas se rieron ligeramente y Christian siguió con la lectura.

**Eddie miraba a la nada feliz, drogado, tanto por las endorfinas como por la coacción.**

– No es un sentimiento agradable – Dijo Eddie.

– Lo sé – Dijo Rose – Pero es…

– No lo digas – Rogó Lissa – Por favor, abstente

Rose hizo una mueca y asintió.

**Isaiah se enderezó y les sonrió a los Moroi, lamiendo los restos de la sangre de sus labios. "¿Lo han visto?" Les dijo, yendo hacia la puerta. "Es muy fácil."**

– Fin del capítulo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Es sencillo morder, pero tratándose de la idea de matar a un amigo no lo es – Dijo Adrian asintiendo.

– Sí, sí. ¿Quién sigue la lectura? – Preguntó Christian.

– Yo – Eddie tomo el libro con una sonrisa.

– Bien – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Rose, ¿vamos?

– ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Rose confundida.

Lissa se rió ligeramente y luego le dio un golpe ligero para ponerla en pie – Muévete

Rose me miró confundida e hizo lo que la chica le dijo. Poco después ambas salieron del departamento.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí hemos terminado con el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Falta poquito para acabar con el fics, pero también sabemos que las expresiones de cada uno de los personajes no van a ser buenas porque todos sabemos como será el final del libro... Dios...

~ Comentarios:

- La otaku que lee libros: Que interesante nombre. Daba pena lo que sucede al final con Mason, yo casi lloro escribiendo el fics así que tuve que ponerle un poquito de cosas divertidas, pero no quita el hecho de que daba pena :'( Por cierto, bienvenida

- zombiepeace: Eso de que ninguno supera los míos encuentro que es como... demasiado, no subas mi ego, tengo serios problemas con él wuaskjaskj UUUUhhh yo también quiero llegar a la parte de la cabaña, y del avión

- lezly66: Capítulos muy fuertes y no solo en este fics sino en los demás. Seguro que todos soportaran la muerte de Mason, al menos eso espero

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fics y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	21. Leyendo el capítulo 20

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 20:

.: Rose :.

Lissa y yo estábamos caminando devuelta a mi casa con unas bolsas en las manos. Yo realmente no entendía por qué debimos ir a comprar en lugar de pedir las cosas a domicilio, pero cuando le preguntaba ella solo me respondía con una sonrisa diciendo que pensaba que me vendría bien aire. ¿De qué hablaba? Yo estaba perfectamente bien.

– Ya me dio hambre – Me detuve a mitad de camino mirando la bolsa en mis manos.

Ella se rió ligeramente – Sabía que sí. Te encanta la comida chatarra

– Pollo y papa no es comida chatarra – Contradije – porque las papas son vegetales y el pollo una fuente de energía y alimento

– Ya, pero esos son solo frituras – Dijo Lissa tranquila – Y no quiero ser mala, pero el aroma es demasiado fuerte

– Tú querías comprar, no yo – Dije tranquila con una mueca, dejando de mirar la bolsa – Huele delicioso

Ella se rió ligeramente y seguimos caminando devuelta a casa. Pude sentir, a través del vínculo, que ella se notaba un poco incomoda, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hacía y eso me preocupaba un poco. Yo le sonreí ligeramente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– No es nada – Comentó.

– Liss, puedes mentirle a cualquiera menos a mí – Me detuve sonriéndole – ¿Te preocupa algo relacionado con el libro?

– Realmente odio el vínculo en una dirección – Suspiró. Tardo unos segundos, ninguna de las dos comentó nada y no caminamos tampoco. Pasaron unos minutos y ella me miró – No quiero que sufras leyendo el libro

– ¿Sufrir? – Levante una ceja y gire la cabeza confundida.

– Mason – Murmuró. La miré sorprendida, lista para abrir la boca y decirle algo, cuando ella me detuvo – Y no me digas que no lo harás porque he visto las expresiones que has puesto mientras leímos el libro

Respiré hondo y volví a caminar – No necesito recordar algunas cosas, pero son inevitables. Además, alégrate un poco

– ¿Cómo podría alegrarme? – Se puso a mi lado observándome estupefacta.

– Tienes un vistazo de primera fila a mi vida, mis pensamientos… y a mis secretos – Le sonreí maliciosamente. Sabía que la idea de eso le excitaba, sobre todo porque yo me había vuelto reservada desde que volvimos a la academia y para ella saber que pensaba era increíble.

Lissa me sonrió de oreja a oreja – ¿No te molesta?

– No, que va – Dije tranquila – Me molesta que los otros lo sepan, pero tú… no sé, es como un peso menos

– ¿Peso menos? – Se rió ella – Dios. Rose, tenías tantos secretos

– Pero ahora sabes porque nunca te conté la mayor parte de las cosas – Me reí.

– Mi mejor amiga se estaba acostando con su profesor y yo ni siquiera lo sabía – Bufó – Eso no es un peso menos, es un gran peso… ¡Porque no me lo contaste!

– Sabes que intente hacerlo – Gemí.

– Lo sé, pero, no lo sé, siento como que no confiabas en mí – Murmuró. Me detuve luego apoyé un brazo en su hombro, volviendo a caminar.

– ¿No confiar en ti? Debes estar bromeando – Me reí – Liss, de todas las personas en mundo eres en la que más confió. De hecho, si fueras un guardián, o al menos supieras pelear de verdad, podría confiar mi vida en tus manos, y de hecho sabes que lo hago porque cada vez que termino con un accidente siempre apareces para curar las heridas aún cuando te digo que no lo hagas. Pero es igual

– Gracias a Dios que no peleo porque no es la forma en como quiero ensuciarme las manos – Dijo riendo – Odio las peleas

– Lo sé, lo sé – Dije sonriendo.

Entramos en la sala donde vi a los demás ordenando la mesa, maldita sea, estos estaban al tanto o es que Lissa les dijo. Dejamos las cosas en la mesa y cuando pregunte por Dimitri me dijeron que estaba en nuestra habitación.

– Hey, hablando de peleas – Me tomo del brazo Lissa antes de poder seguir caminando – ¿Tú y Christian?

– No va a dolerle, tampoco es como si fuera a hacerle daño grave. Te lo prometo – Le sonreí segura de mí misma. Ella dudo un poco, no era lo que quería saber, pero le basto oírlo.

Fui a la habitación y encontré a Dimitri de espaldas a mí, pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa que sería una buena idea tomarlo por sorpresa así que de puntillas entré, y cuando estaba por lanzarme contra él, él reacciono tomándome de los brazos y de la cintura para lanzarme a la cama sujetándome de las muñecas a la altura de la cabeza.

– Rayos – Gemí.

– No puedes tomarme por sorpresa, Roza – Me sonrió torcido.

– Algún día lo haré – Dije riendo.

– No, no lo harás – Su tono de voz paso a ser ronco y excitante, me mordí el labio inferior y luego me reí también.

– Estás loco. Claro que lo haré – Dije.

– Conozco todos tus movimientos – Acercó su rostro al mío.

– ¿Sí? – Me moví rápido para darle la vuelta y terminar sobre él – No todos

Él se rió ligeramente – No lo lograras

– ¿Quieres apostar? – Me reí. Él se acerco para besarme en los labios, pero yo me aleje y me puse en pie – La comida está lista. Compramos pollo y papas

Él me miró sonriendo y luego me tomo de la mano mientras salíamos. Mi nueva meta, tomar por sorpresa a Dimitri. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Volvimos a la sala donde la comida estaba servida, sin esperar más fui al sofá dejándome caer desde el respaldo, crucé las piernas en el asiento y tome un plato. Yo pensé que comeríamos en el comedor, pero no importaba si era en el sofá. Eddie nos miró con una mueca, entre una sonrisa e incomodo, luego tomo el libro asintiendo.

– ¿Qué? – Miré a Lissa confundida. Ella no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa divertida, casi picara, pero no dije nada.

Dimitri tomo asiento a mi lado y luego sonrió. Para no ensuciar tantos vasos entre los dos usamos uno grande, que se usaba más como un contenedor para el té, así llevarlo siempre contigo.

– ¿Listos? – Preguntó. Todos asentimos – Capítulo 20

**Necesitábamos un plan de escape, y lo necesitábamos rápido.**

– Cuéntate una nueva – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

– ¿Sabes Christian? Eres un gruñón – Dije metiendo una papa a mi boca. Él sonrió torcido, con una idea formulada en su mente, y yo maliciosa.

– Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, ¿no? –

– Estoy segura que sí –

**Desgraciadamente, mis únicas ideas necesitaban de cosas que no estaban bajo mi control.**

– Eso explica por qué no se te ocurrió la idea de la magia antes – Dijo Mia.

– No, eso fue por distraída – Explique despreocupada – Me regañe por no pensarlo antes

– Sí, es posible que lo hayas hecho – Dijo Lissa sonriendo, ligeramente.

**Como nosotros siendo dejados solos para que pudiéramos escapar a hurtadillas.**

– Primero debían liberarse de esas esposas – Dijo Abe serio.

– Gracias por rescatar lo obvio – Me quejé – Al menos no estabas allí para arruinar mi plan

– Plan que no ejecutaste – Dijo Mia.

– No como pensé, pero lo hice de una u otra forma – Dije.

**O tener guardias estúpidos para poder engañarlos fácilmente y escapar.**

– Eso solo en las caricaturas – Se rió Christian.

– Podríamos ser una caricatura – Hice una mueca graciosa con el rostro. Lissa se rió, casi atragantándose con un trozo de pollo, y Mia con la bebida.

Eddie dejó de reír y comenzó a seguir con la lectura.

**Y casi al final, estar seguros de que podríamos ser libres.**

– Libertad – Dijeron Eddie, Christian y Mia al unisonó con un tono ensoñador. Yo les hice una mueca mientras echaba otra papa a mi boca.

**Sin embargo, nada de eso estaba pasando.**

– Que manera de matar la esperanza – Dijo Abe con un tono irónico.

Sonreí.

**Después de aproximadamente veinticuatro horas, nuestra situación no había cambiado.**

– Excepto que nos moríamos de hambre – Dijo Mia.

– Creo que hablaba de nuestra suerte – Dije.

– Eso también – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

**Seguíamos siendo prisioneros, seguramente atados, nuestros captores seguían vigilando casi tan eficientes como cualquier otro grupo de guardianes. Casi.**

– ¿Casi? – Preguntó Lissa.

– Sí. Casi – Dije.

**Lo más cerca que estábamos de la libertad era supervisado –y extremadamente vergonzoso- ir al baño.**

– Ay, no. Yo no quiero tener una imagen mental – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– No quieres – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza una vez.

**El hombre no nos daba ni comida ni agua.**

– A morir – Dijo Eddie.

**Eso era un poco duro, pero la mezcla humana-vampiro hacía los dhampir más fuerte.**

– Suertudos – Dijeron Mia y Christian al unísono.

**Podía manejar estar incómoda, aunque estaba alcanzando un punto donde podría hasta matar por una hamburguesa de queso y algunas papas fritas muy, muy grasosas.**

– Ah que asco – Se quejó Eddie haciendo a un lado sus papas fritas, las cuales no tenían tanto aceite. Algunos se rieron.

– Yo no mentía. Podía matar – Dije riendo.

– Eso no lo dudo – Dijo Dimitri.

– Tú prepárate porque cuando menos te lo esperes yo estaré allí – Advertí con un brillo determinado en mis ojos. Él me sonrió, susurrando un "estaré esperando". Lissa me sonrió intrigada.

**Para Mia y Christian… bueno, las cosas eran más complicadas.**

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó Mia con una sonrisa burlona – Ah es cierto, tú lo dijiste, los vampiros necesitan sangre

Nos reímos ligeramente.

**Moroi podrían salir semanas sin comida y agua pero solamente si seguían tomando sangre.**

– Y esa es la razón por la que en nuestra escapada fue tan complicada para nosotras – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Nos las arreglamos de una u otra forma, ¿recuerdas? – Dije despreocupada.

– Cierto – Sonrió.

Mi madre y Abe suspiraron exasperados.

**Sin ella, ellos podrían soportar unos pocos días antes de enfermarse y debilitarse tanto tiempo como tengan sustancia.**

– Es decir, no muchos días – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Así fue como Lissa y yo nos manejamos mientras vivíamos solas, ya que yo no la podía alimentar todos los días.**

– Es mejor así. Hubiera sido peor si lo hacías todos los días – Dijo Lissa pensativa – Además, ese tema de la alimentación siempre se nos hizo complicada

– Lo sé – Asentí lentamente.

**Sin comida, sangre, agua y un Moroi resistiendo tirado en el piso. Estaba hambrienta, pero Mia y Christian tenían un hambre voraz.**

– Eh, como tú todos los días – Dije mirando a Dimitri con una sonrisa descarada.

Él me miró divertido. Yo no quise decir nada más para no dejar que nadie más supiera. Por la conexión supe enseguida que Lissa entendió lo que quise decir, y tenía esa sonrisa picara en su rostro.

– Creo que ese tema es diferente – Dijo Lissa riendo – ¿Verdad Dimitri?

Él la miró algo incomodo – Sin duda

Bufé, rodando los ojos.

**Además sus rostros lucían demacrados, sus ojos febriles.**

– Uhg, gracias por hacerlo notar. Ellos no tenían por qué saberlo – Dijo Mia.

– Cierto – Dijo Christian.

– Bueno, así como no tenían que saber muchas cosas mías ahora las saben – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**Isaiah hizo peor todo el asunto con sus subsecuentes visitas. Cada vez que él venía divagaba en su molesto y mofante modo.**

– Era terrible – Dijo Christian.

– Cierto – Dijo Mia molesta.

**Luego, antes de irse tomaba un poco más de Eddie.**

– Otra razón más para que nuestra situación no fuera buena – Dijo Mia sacudiendo la cabeza.

**A la tercera visita, pude prácticamente ver a Mia y Christian babearse.**

– ¡No es cierto! – Dijeron ambos sonrojados.

Nos reímos.

– Tienes que ser tolerante, ellos tenían hambre. Sabes que para un vampiro es difícil – Dijo Lissa.

– Malditos vampiros – Me quejé – Me hacen la vida más difícil a mí

– Admítelo, no serías nada sin nosotros – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa torcida. Yo me reí, suspirando.

– Tienes suerte que ya me he encariñado contigo más que con estos idiotas – Dije riendo y eso causo que ella se riera.

– Eres cruel, Rose – Dijo Christian.

– No intento ser gentil contigo Sparky – Dije sonriendo.

**Entre la endorfina y la falta de comida, estaba bastante segura que Eddie ni siquiera sabía en donde nos encontrábamos.**

– Cruel – Se sonrojó.

Nos reímos ligeramente.

– Sabes que tenía razón – Sonreí.

– ¿Y qué si era verdad? – Preguntó Eddie a la defensiva.

Me reí nuevamente.

**No podía dormir en esas condiciones, pero durante el segundo día, me quedaba dormida ocasionalmente y tenía sueños extraños.**

– ¿Sueños extraños? – Preguntó Lissa – ¿Cómo teniendo a Adrian?

– Eh, mis sueños son perfectos – Dijo Adrian.

– Extraños – Dijo Sydney.

**El hambre y el cansancio podían hacerte eso.**

– Pensándolo bien no quiero saber que clase de sueños tienes – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Tenía. Es pasado – Dije.

**En un punto, estaba sorprendida en que no pensaba como había caído en ese profundo suburbio debajo de esas condiciones insanas.**

– Buena observación. Pero estabas cansada y hambrienta – Dijo Abe asintiendo.

**En el sueño –yo sabía perfectamente que era un sueño- estaba parada en una playa.**

– Pff, claro que era un sueño – Dijo Christian.

**Me tomó un momento reconocer que playa era. Era a lo largo de la costa de Oregón –soleada y cálida, con el Pacífico desdoblado en la distancia.**

– Una playa con semejante situación – Dijo Mia suspirando – Tú eres la única que podría soñar algo así

– No fue mi culpa. Son los acosadores sueños de Adrian – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

**Lissa y yo habíamos ido ahí cuando estábamos en Portland.**

– ¡Ah! Esa playa es la mejor de todas – Dijo ella emocionada – Dios, fue el mejor momento de nuestra escapada

– Cada momento en que nos divertíamos era el mejor de nuestra escapada – Dije sonriendo.

Me sonrió riendo, alcé la mano y ella dudo, pero al ver mi rostro me choco los cinco. Luego Eddie volvió a la lectura.

**Había sido un gran día, pero ella no podía manejar estar tanto tiempo expuesta al sol, por lo tanto tuvimos una corta visita, siempre desee poder habernos quedado más tiempo allí.**

– Sí, lo olvide… nuestro día fue divertido, pero aquello lo embarro todo – Dijo ella con una mueca decepcionada – Yo sabía que te querías quedar

– Y también sabías que no te iba a exponer así al sol – Sonreí.

– Cierto – Gimió.

**Ahora tenía toda la luz y el calor que podría desear.**

– Me encanta la luz del sol – Dije cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, para luego añadir en un susurro solo para mí – Maldito horario vampiro

Si había algo que yo siempre había apreciado, era la luz del sol. Siempre que estaba lejos de la academia o la corte me encantaba sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel. En mi escapada con Lissa, en mi tiempo en Rusia, incluso en mi tiempo de fugitiva.

"**Pequeña dhampir" dijo una voz detrás de mí. "Ya era hora."**

– Claro, siempre es Adrian – Dijo Lissa de mala gana, aunque una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Así podíamos saber en donde estaban

**Me giré sorprendida y encontré a Adrian Ivashkov observándome. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones y una camisa suelta y –en un sorprendente estilo casual para él- no llevaba zapatos.**

– Ps, era la playa – Sonrió alzando los brazos.

**El viento despeinaba su cabello marrón y mantenía sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa suya de fábrica.**

– ¿Sonrisa de fábrica? ¿Estás diciendo que mis sonrisas son falsas? – Me miró enojado.

– Sí, más o menos – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"**Sigues teniendo tu protección." Agregó.**

– Me encanta la idea de que conserves ese collar – Mi madre sonrió ligeramente.

Yo sonreí también. El collar era algo que no me quitaba, sobre todo porque mi madre me lo había regalado, no por el significado de protección, aunque no lo conocía tanto entonces.

**Frunciendo el ceño, pensé por un momento que estaba mirando mi pecho, después me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban en mi estómago.**

– ¿Cómo la protección puede…? – Preguntó Christian.

– Sigamos leyendo, ya estoy harta de sus preguntas – Dije.

**Tenía puesto unos jeans y la parte superior del bikini, y una vez más, el colgante con el pequeño ojo azul balanceándose. El chotki estaba en mi muñeca.**

– No era intencional, ¿o sí? – Preguntó Abe.

– No conscientemente – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero si inconscientemente

"**Y estás en sol nuevamente" dije. "Así que supongo que es tu sueño."**

– Espera, si fuera su sueño no estarías consciente de que tú apareces en él – Dijo Eddie riendo burlón.

– Lo dice el que no estaba consciente de en donde estábamos nosotros encerrados – Solté filosamente. Él me sonrió divertido, aunque con una ligera vergüenza.

"**Es nuestro sueño"**

– Si te sigues apareciendo en mis sueños te mataré – Dije amenazando a Adrian – Ya estoy harta de ti

– Vamos, mis sueños son geniales – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Pues a mí también me molestan – Dijo Lissa – Y además, siempre lo hace cuando esta aburrido, ¿lo has notado?

– Sí, y siempre dice… – Me reí.

– "No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que pase a alegrarte la noche" – Lissa termino al unisonó conmigo. Nos reímos entre nosotras mientas Adrian nos fruncía el ceño.

**Meneé mis pies en la arena. "¿Cómo dos personas pueden compartir un sueño?"**

– Con un usuario de espíritu – Respondió Lissa sonriendo.

"**Las personas comparten sueños todo el tiempo, Rose."**

– Con un usuario de espíritu presente – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Tú también te vuelves molesta en mis sueños – Dije. Ella me miró ofendida, pero finalmente se rió ligeramente.

**Lo miré frunciendo el ceño. "Necesito saber a lo que te refieres, sobre la oscuridad que me rodea. ¿Qué significa?"**

– Pensé que era porque estabas besada por las sombras – Dijo Christian confundido.

– No es lo que sale aquí – Dijo Eddie.

– Quizá sea lo que sale ahí o quizá no – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – Solo lo sabremos leyendo

– ¿Incitas la lectura? – Preguntó Christian con una sonrisa burlona.

– No, pero veo que no me queda de otra. Ella está ansiosa por leer los seis – Dije apuntando a Lissa. Ella sonrió emocionada.

"**Honestamente, no lo sé. Todos tienen una luz que los rodea, excepto tú."**

– Eres mala por fuera y por dentro. Es la prueba – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Christian – Lissa lo regaño.

– Pero es verdad, apuesto que hasta yo tengo luz – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

"**Tú tienes sombras y las tomaste de Lissa."**

– La oscuridad – Dijeron todos.

– La oscuridad – Musite también, después.

**Mi confusión creció. "No lo entiendo."**

– Es normal que no hayas entendido. Ahora si porque ya sabes de qué trata – Dijo Sonya asintiendo – Es peligroso

– Lo sé – Miré el anillo de Mia en mi dedo.

"**No podemos entrar en eso ahora. No es por eso que estoy aquí."**

– Yo no sabía que era un sueño espiritual – Me quejé.

"**¿Estás aquí por una razón?" Pregunté, mis ojos perdidos en la azul-gris agua. Era hipnótico.**

– Claro, me tenías a mí enfrente y decidiste que el agua era lo hipnótico – Se quejó Adrian.

Justo cuando estaba diciendo algo Dimitri me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a sí mismo, le sonreí ligeramente y luego miré a Adrian con una sonrisa maliciosa, lista para lanzarle un cruel comentario, pero antes de hacerlo… lo deje pasar, no importaba.

"**¿No estás aquí… solo por estar aquí?"**

– Rose confundida – Se burló Christian – Dios, debía valer la pena observar su rostro

– Sí, más o menos – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Cállense – Gruñí.

**Se me adelantó y tomó mi mano, obligándome a mirarlo. Toda la diversión se había ido, estaba mortalmente serio.**

– Infierno congelándose – Dijo Lissa burlona. Yo me reí y Adrian frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Lissa me miró. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sabiendo lo mismo que yo.

– Ellos pueden ser exasperantes, pero siempre puedes ser el doble – Dijo ella riendo.

– Genial, tenemos un trío exasperante y un dúo dinámico – Dijo Janine riendo ligeramente.

"**¿Dónde estás?"**

"**Aquí" dije desconcertada. "Como tú."**

Todos se rieron.

– No me refería a eso, pequeña dhampir – Se rió Adrian.

– Y yo no sabía que era un sueño espiritual – Me defendí.

**Adrian negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no era a lo que me refería. En el mundo real. ¿Dónde te encuentras?"**

– ¿Piensas que podía entender eso? – Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

– Sí, un poco – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**¿El mundo real? Alrededor de nosotros, la playa se desdibujaba, como en una película yéndose de foco. Momentos después, todo se detuvo, me devané el cerebro.**

– Devane – Se burló Adrian – No es la palabra que yo escogería

– Aburrido – Dijo Jill.

**El mundo real. Imágenes se venían a mi mente. Sillas. Guardias. Amarres.**

– ¡Secuestro! – Alzó los brazos Lissa.

– Un feo secuestro – Dijo Mia asintiendo una vez.

"**En un sótano…" dije lentamente. De repente, alarmada, la belleza se hizo añicos en el momento que recordé todo. "Oh Dios, Adrian. Debes ayudar a Mia y a Christian. No puedo-"**

– Chan – Dijo Eddie de golpe, interrumpiendo la oración.

**Apretó mi mano fuertemente. "¿Dónde?" El mundo brilló nuevamente, y esta vez no se reenfocó. Él juró. "¿Dónde estás Rose?"**

– Atrapada en un sótano – Dijo Christian con un tono agudo. Nos reímos, pero le di un ligero golpe.

– Con unos idiotas – Me quejé.

– No somos idiotas – Dijo Eddie.

– Rose, sabemos que debajo de ese frío y helado corazón hay un calor único – Dijo Christian.

– Sí, pero no hacía a ti – Me reí.

– Pero sí a ella – Dijo Eddie apuntando a Lissa, y luego a Dimitri – Y a él

– Ay, por favor. Ustedes dos – Lissa apuntó a Christian y a mí – Se pelean como locos día y noche, pero se quieren aún así

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto… pero como dije odiaba admitirlo.

"**En un sótano, en una casa, en-"**

– Otro corte – Dijo Eddie con un tono misterioso.

**Se había ido. Me desperté. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose me sobresaltó trayéndome a la realidad.**

– Que mal – Murmuró Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Isaiah se precipitó dentro con Elena a rastras.**

– Eso no puede ser nada bueno – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

– Nada era bueno entonces – Dijo Mia suavemente.

**Tuve que luchar para no burlarme de ella cuando la vi. Él era arrogante, cruel y estaba rodeado de maldad. Pero era de esa manera porque era el líder.**

– Tú eres como – Pensó un poco Eddie – la líder cuando estamos solos, sin un adulto, y estamos en cosas así, pero no eres igual

– Eso es porque yo no soy un Strigoi – Dije seria, demasiado para mi gusto.

**Tenía la fuerza y el poder suficiente para respaldar esa crueldad –incluso aunque no me gustase. ¿Pero ella? Ella era una sirviente, nos amenazaba y hacía comentarios bajos, pero la mayor parte de su habilidad para hacerlo era porque era su mano derecha.**

– Que observadora – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Yo siempre he sido observadora – Dije sonriendo.

– Más que muchos de nosotros – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

**Ella era una total chupa-medias.**

– Uh, crueldad tu nombre es Rose – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Era la verdad – Me encogí de hombros.

"**Hola, niños," él dijo. "¿Cómo andan el día de hoy?"**

– Que descarado – Dijo Abe.

– Seguramente eres capaz de hacer un comentario similar en una situación parecida – Dije sonriendo.

Abe me guiñó el ojo y supe que era cierto.

– Eres predecible – Sonreí.

**Nuestras miradas malhumoradas le contestaron.**

– Pobre, si las miradas mataran… – Adrian sacudió la cabeza.

**Caminó hacia donde estaban Mia y Christian, con sus manos tras la espalda. "¿Algún cambio en el corazón desde mi última visita?"**

– Yo creo que el único cambio eran las ganas de en lugar de matarlo en lugar de escapar – Dijo Christian molesto.

– Te apoyó – Dijeron Mia y Eddie.

Yo pensaba en que lo mejor era escapar.

"**Están demorando demasiado, y eso está molestando a Elena. Está muy hambrienta, verán, pero –sospecho- no tanto como ustedes dos."**

– Pues claro que no si ella podía comer y nosotros no – Se quejó Mia.

**Christian apretó sus ojos. "Vete a la mierda." Le dijo apretando los dientes.**

– Alguien intenta no pensar en el hambre – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

**Elena gruñó y se le abalanzó. "No te atrevas." Isaiah la apartó. "Déjalo solo. Solo debemos esperar un poco más, y realmente, es una forma de entrenernos."**

– ¿Éramos un circo? – Preguntó Mia enojada.

– El humor de los Strigoi no es… – Dimitri calló suavemente sus palabras, además con una mueca adolorido. Le indique a Eddie seguir rápidamente, no quería que él siguiera hablando.

**Los ojos de Elena atravesaron a Christian.**

– Otro más que podría estar muerto solo con miradas – Dijo Jill riendo.

– Sí – Dijo él a regañadientes.

"**Honestamente" continuó Isaiah, mirando a Christian, "no puedo decidirme que es lo que más quiero: matarte, o que te nos unas. Cualquiera de las dos ofrecen ventajas."**

– Pues no obtuviste ninguna – Dijo Lissa enojada. Pude sentir la oscuridad comenzar a acumularse y deslizando el anillo suavemente de mi dedo la absorbí como una esponja absorbe agua.

Después de haberla liberado y de recibir una mirada de regaño deslicé el anillo nuevamente al dedo. Ella seguía molesta conmigo, pero no dijo nada, de hecho nadie lo había notado.

"**¿No te cansas de escucharte a ti mismo hablar?" Preguntó Christian.**

– Deja vu – Dije riendo.

Dimitri me sonrió divertido. Una vez le había dicho lo mismo.

**Isaiah lo consideró. "No. No realmente. Y no me canso de él, tampoco."**

– ¿De quién? – Preguntó Sonya intrigada.

**Se volteó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Eddie.**

– Oh Dios – Jill hizo una mueca. Eddie trago saliva antes de seguir leyendo.

**El pobre Eddie apenas podía mantenerse derecho en su silla después de haber pasado por tantas alimentaciones.**

– Estaba drogado – Se rió Christian.

– Amigo, piedad – Dijo Eddie.

Christian asintió divertido.

**Para peor, Isaiah no necesitaba siquiera utilizar la coacción, la cara de Eddie se iluminaba con una estúpida sonrisa, deseando su próximo mordisco.**

– Lo juro, nunca más – Advirtió Eddie.

– Sí. Nunca más – Dijo Jill abrazando.

Sonreí ligeramente. Al menos Eddie realmente no quería volver a sentir un mordisco, realmente dudo que se debilite con solo sentirlos sobre sí. Hice una mueca de solo recordar a Dimitri convertido en Strigoi. La sensación de cada mordisco y el anhelo de la espera de uno… no eran situaciones iguales.

**Él era tan adicto como los alimentadores.**

– ¡Eh! No eres diferente – Dijo él molesto – Te recuerdo que dejaste que Lissa bebiera de ti. Apostaré a lo que quieras a que también dejaste que Belikov te mordiera, incluso apuesto a que dejaste que Adrian lo hiciera

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y paralizada. No era por lo que dijo, sino el como lo dijo. Trague saliva y lo siguiente que supe fue que Dimitri casi mata a Eddie cuando puso una mano en su hombro. Escuche a Lissa regañar a Eddie ya Christian intentar detener a Dimitri, quien seguro mantenía aquella mirada feroz en su rostro.

– No, realmente lo siento – Escuche a Eddie – No fue mi intención. Rose…

Cerré los ojos y sin decir nada salí de la casa rápidamente. Me pase una mano por el rostro mientras me alejaba a pasos largos. Lo que leyó Eddie era, sin duda, un insulto.

– Uhg odio que mis pensamientos estén en un libro – Gemí cerrando los ojos mirando el cielo.

– Pues a mí me parece divertido – Pegué un salto y me di la vuelta. Dimitri me sonreía ligeramente – Te dije que no lograrías tomarme por sorpresa

– No quería hacerlo ahora, y tú no tenías por que hacerlo – Sonreí divertida. Pasaron unos segundos y suspiré pesada – ¿Qué paso allá dentro?

– Realmente, casi le dejo un ojo morado a Eddie – Se me acercó lentamente – No debió decir eso

– Sí, pero yo… – Empecé a decir, pero me detuvo.

– Tú lo pensaste. Era para ti, no para él. Además, no debió de haber reaccionado así – Dijo él suavemente.

Levante la vista al cielo y sonreí. No era de día, pero la luna era preciosa en el cielo.

– ¿Te afecto? – Preguntó suavemente.

– Sí un poco – Musite – Pero no te culpo a ti, o Lissa, incluso a Adrian. Yo tomo mis decisiones

– Es más sencillo cuando culpas a los demás, pero supongo que tu caso es diferente – Sonrió ligeramente.

– Por si no lo sabías camarada – Gemí borrando mi sonrisa – Odio decirlo, pero lo había disfrutado

Me sonrió suavemente – Roza, no quiero que aquello te moleste. Nadie puede hacerte daño y mucho menos por lo que sucedió – Se me acercó lentamente y me abrazó. Sonreí acurrcandome en su pecho ligeramente.

Estaba por hacerle una tacleada cuando alguien salió de la casa y se acerco los metros que yo me había alejado. Lissa me sonrió ligeramente. Miró a Dimitri y le indico ir a dentro y él con un gruñido lo hizo.

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo – Estaba por taclearlo

– Lo siento – Se rió ligeramente, aunque desconcertada, y luego me miró compasiva – ¿Cómo te sientes? Eddie se siente terrible por decirlo, él no sabía lo mucho que te afecta escuchar eso… o recordar cuando Dimitri te mordió. No conoce esa historia

– Será porque Dimitri, tú y yo somos los únicos, bueno, Abe lo sabe bien – Dije con una mueca.

– No eres una puta de sangre – Dijo con firmeza – Y nunca lo serás. No porque un Strigoi, o yo te hayamos mordido

Hice una mueca, respirando hondo. Pase una mano por mi rostro, pesadamente, y luego decidí entrar en la casa acompañada de mi amiga.

– No he dicho que lo sea, al menos no en voz alta – Susurré – No lo comentes

– Soy la última persona que te traicionaría en esta vida – Dijo riendo – Y eres mi mejor amiga, eso basta – Me empujó ligeramente con el hombro – Por cierto, Christian también quería matar a Eddie y él realmente está arrepentido

No dije nada, pero al entrar en la casa vi a Dimitri con una bandeja en las manos, me sonrió al verme

– Rose – Me giré a mi izquierda y vi a Eddie con una expresión – Realmente lo siento, no debí decir nada de eso

– Te perdono – Asentí despreocupada – Solo porque sí

Me miró sorprendido y yo me reí dándole un empujón en el brazo – Vamos a terminar ése bendito libro

Él asintió desconcertado, volvió a la sala. Me volteé a Lissa nuevamente.

– ¿Bendito libro? A ti te gustaba – Dijo riendo – Eso fue lo que me dijiste

– Tengo una imagen que cuidar – Me reí ligeramente caminado hacia Dimitri – Hey, camarada

Él me miró tranquilo, poniendo unos potes con unos postres en la bandeja. Sonreí cuando el aroma a chocolate inundo mi alrededor. Le di una mirada al flan y luego a él.

– ¿Te gusta torturarme? – Pregunté.

– No es la forma que yo elegiría para torturarte – Dijo en un susurro con un tono ronco que hizo que su acento ruso sonara más sexy de lo normal – Yo te llevaría a la cama

– ¿Sí? – Me reí tomando un pote con una cuchara – Pues quiero verlo esta noche

Él me miró divertido. Me di la vuelta antes de que él pudiera decir algo y me senté al lado de Lissa cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. Ella me sonrió.

– ¿Sabes una cosa buena de no tener el vínculo en dos dirección? – Pregunto ella acercándose a mí, hablando en un suave tono solo para nosotras dos – No saber lo que haces en la cama con él

Me reí.

– Pero yo sí lo sé lo que haces con tu novio – Dije riendo – Va a ser peor cuando estén casados

– Rose, solo para que lo sepas, y sé que lo sabes, pero te lo reitero, no nos vamos a casar hasta que yo termine la universidad. Fue lo mismo que le dije a Christian – Dijo ella riendo. Le sonreí ligeramente.

– Gracias a Dios – Suspiré aliviada – No quisiera verte casada tan joven

– ¿Sabes que soy la reina más joven de todas? – Preguntó.

– Sí – Me encogí de hombros.

Dimitri se acerco dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro y cada uno tomo un pote. Sonreí ligeramente cuando se sentó a mi lado, deje caer parte de mi cuerpo sobre él y lo besé en la mejilla.

Tome un probada del postre y luego sonreí aún más.

– Quien sea que los hizo. Están deliciosos – Dije con un ligero gemido placentero.

– Fui yo mientras ustedes compraban – Dijo Christian sonriendo. Sonreí.

– Bien, sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Eddie, incómodo.

**Rabia y disgusto fluyeron a través de mí. "¡Maldición!" grité. "¡Déjalo en paz!"**

– Yo siempre supe que en cualquier momento iba a explotar – Dijo Christian sonriendo – Juro que casi apuesto aquel día

– Todos sabíamos que explotaría – Dijo Mia – Ella es Rose, obvio que lo haría

**Isaiah me echó un vistazo. "Quédate en silencio, chica. No te encuentro ni cerca de ser divertida como lo es Mr. Ozera."**

– De hecho tengo mejor sentido del humor que Christian – Dije antes de echar la cuchara a mi boca.

– Claro que no – Se quejó Christian – Yo soy mejor que tú

– Ambos están mal. Son iguales y punto – Dijo Lissa cansada de la conversación.

"**¿Sí?" Gruñí. "Si te molesto tanto entonces, úsame para probar tu estúpido punto. Muérdeme a mí en cambio. Ponme en mi lugar, y muéstrame que tan malo eres."**

– Rose – Se quejó Lissa – ¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva?

– Porque… No lo sé – Dije confundida – Es mi naturaleza

Todos miraron a mis padres, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

– No es de nosotros esa naturaleza. Debieron conocer a su abuelo materno, era terriblemente igual a ella – Dijo Abe. Mi madre rodó los ojos y le dio un ligero golpe.

Ladeé la cabeza pensativa – Nunca los conocí

Ella se movió incomoda – Murieron cuando eras joven

– Sí, pudiste ser tú, pero no fue así – Se quejó Abe. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos y luego miré a Eddie para seguir adelante con la lectura.

"**¡No!" exclamó Mason. "Úsame a mí."**

– El héroe – Dijo Eddie rodando los ojos.

Hice una mueca.

**Isaiah rodó sus ojos. "Buen Dios. Que grupo tan noble. Son espartanos, ¿no?"**

– ¿Espartanos? – Bufó Christian.

– Debe ser por la película – Dije suavemente.

**Se alejó de Eddie y puso un dedo debajo del mentón de Mason, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Pero tú" dijo Isaiah, "no lo dices enserio. Solamente te ofreces debido a ella."**

– ¿No era obvio? – Preguntó Mia confundida.

– Sí, lo era – Dije.

– No es lo mismo – Dijo Eddie mirando el libro – Tu caso, me refiero

– Lo sé – Dije.

– Lo siento – Suavizo el ambiente con una expresión culpable y arrepentida.

**Liberó a Mason y caminó hasta estar enfrente de mí, mirándome con esos negros, negros ojos.**

– Pensé que eran rojos – Dijo Christian.

– Lo son – Dije – Pero solo el iris

No dijeron nada, guardaron silencio en la sala y ese silencio fue roto poco después por la lectura del libro.

"**Y tú… no te creí al principio tampoco. ¿Pero ahora?" Se agachó para estar a mi altura. Me rehusé a apartar la mirada, aunque sabía que me ponía en riesgo por la coacción.**

– Cómo si eso importara – Dijo Abe bufando.

Le guiñé el ojo.

"**Creo que lo dices enserio. Y no es por ser noble, tampoco. Tú lo quieres. Has sido mordida antes." Su voz era mágica.**

– Pensé que te ponía los pelos de punta – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí, eso también – Asentí.

**Hipnótica.**

– ¿Ósea que eran tres? – Sonrió ella.

– Sí – Dije riendo ligeramente, nerviosa e incómoda.

**No estaba utilizando la coacción, exactamente, pero definitivamente lo rodeaba un carisma natural.**

– Alguien estaba siendo atraída por un Strigoi. Competencia Belikov – Se burló Adrian, Dimitri le dio una mirada de muerte y Adrian dejo de reír.

Miré a Dimitri con una sonrisa y lo besé en la mejilla.

**Como Lissa y Adrian.**

– ¿Ah? – Me miraron confundidos.

– Hablaba del carisma natural – Dije recordando que fue ahí donde nos quedamos. Ellos hicieron una mueca y asintieron, creo que no les gustaba ser comparados con Strigoi.

**Me perdía en cada palabra. "Varias veces, me imagino." Agregó.**

– Oh, este tipo era un buen observador – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– Basta – Me quejé.

**Se inclinó sobre mí, respirando en mi cuello. En algún lado detrás de él, pude escuchar a Mason gritando algo, pero toda mi atención estaba en lo cerca que estaban los dientes de Isaiah de mi piel.**

– Ok, a mí me parece que ya dejo de querer ser mordida solo para que ustedes no salieran mordido – Dijo Adrian – Más bien creo…

– No termines la frase – Advirtió Lissa.

**En los últimos meses, solo fui mordida una sola vez –y eso fue cuando Lissa estaba en una emergencia.**

– ¿Y eso cuando fue? – Preguntó Mia intrigada.

– Fue… – Hice una mueca incomoda – cuando a Christian casi lo mata un psi-hound

Lissa se rió ligeramente y me abrazó – Yo sé que dirás que lo hiciste por mí, pero ambas sabemos que no es del todo cierto

Gruñí – ¿Por qué no puedes dejar mis secretos como secretos?

– Porque no quisiste decirme que te estabas acostando con Dimitri – Dijo ella divertida – Tú sabes que yo nunca le habría dicho a nadie

– Liss, yo no me estaba acostando con Dimitri así que deja de decirlo así – Me quejé.

Ella se rió – Casi pierdes la virginidad con él

– Basta – La golpeé con un cojín. Ella se rió. Se notaba que le encantaba provocarme en ese momento y yo tenía que soportarlo, aunque parte de mí se divertía con su forma de decir las cosas.

**Antes de eso, ella me mordió por los menos dos veces a la semana por dos años seguidos, y solo recientemente me di cuenta cuan adicta me había vuelto.**

– Ay Dios. ¿Habrá un secreto que no esté expuesto a causa de estos libros? – Me quejé sacudiendo la cabeza. Dimitri me abrazo de una forma protectora, que con la mirada advertí a que nadie debía hacer un comentario burlón.

– Pues – Lissa pensó un poco y sonrió – No creo que aparezcan los secretos de nosotros

– Suertudos – Bufé.

– Pero olvidas que es desde su punto de vista así que estamos expuestos también – Dijo Adrian tranquilo – Bueno, si ustedes porque yo no tengo nada que ocultar

– Claro – Suspiraron Lissa y Christian al mismo tiempo.

**No hay nada –nada- en el mundo como una mordida Moroi, como una inundación de felicidad. Pero claro, las mordidas de Strigoi eran más poderosas…**

– ¿Sabes? Una vez vi sangre en tu cuello – Dijo Adrian con una mueca – Fue en un sueño…

Hice una mueca, recordaba ese momento.

– ¿Y eso cuando fue? – Preguntó Lissa confundida.

– Cuando se había ido de la Academia – Dijo Adrian, pensativo. Miró a Dimitri fijamente por unos segundos – Me preguntó…

– Eddie continua – Dije rápidamente. Adrian parpadeó confundido.

**Tragué, de repente consciente de mi pesada respiración y mi corazón martillante.**

– Wow – Dijo Adrian con una mueca incomodo.

**Isaiah me dio una silenciosa risita.**

Vi a Eddie dudar de si seguir leyendo o no, luego con una mueca completa de arrepentimiento leyó:

**"Sí. Eres una prostituta de sangre en fabricación. Desafortunadamente para ti –porque no te voy a dar lo que quieres"**

– Que mal para Rose – Dijo Adrian sacudiendo la cabeza, y Sydney lo golpeó.

**Se marchó y me hundí en la silla. Sin ningún retraso, regresó a Eddie y bebió de él.**

**No podía mirar, pero era por envidia esta vez, no disgusto. Quemándome por dentro, deseaba esa mordida, la deseaba con cada nervio de mi cuerpo.**

– Yo podría morderte. Ya hablamos de la sopa de Rose – Dijo Adrian, bromeando.

– Sí, y luego podría romperte un brazo – Dije, sin ninguna pizca de una broma. Él tragó saliva. Miré a Dimitri – ¿Qué me dices?

– Me gusta así – Sonrió asintiendo. Claro, él no quería que nadie hiciera burlas con ese tema, y yo tampoco. Ambos sabíamos que era un tema no deseado en una conversación.

**Cuando Isaiah terminó, empezó a dejar la habitación, pero se detuvo. Dirigió sus palabras a Mia y a Christian. "No se retrasen." Advirtió. "Aprovechen su oportunidad para ser salvados." Hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia mí. "Hasta tienen una víctima dispuesta."**

– Yo aún tengo curiosidad. ¿Dejarías que hubiera bebido de ti? – Preguntó Mia con una mueca.

Trague saliva.

Como no respondí, por no querer tocar el tema de nuevo, como siempre, Eddie volvió a leer.

**Se fue. Al otro lado de la habitación, Christian encontró mis ojos. Por alguna razón, su cara lucía más demacrada de lo que estaba hacía unas horas atrás. El hambre quemaba en su mirada, y supe cual la complementaba: el deseo de saciar el hambre.**

– Christian – Lissa gimió.

– No puedes culparme. Lo que paso allí daba mucho que desear – Dijo él a la defensiva.

**Dios. Estábamos arruinados. Creo que Christian lo advirtió al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se convirtieron en una pequeña sonrisa.**

"**Nunca luciste tan bien, Rose." Dijo antes que los guardias lo mandaran a callar.**

Todos miraron a Christian molestos y él se encogió de hombros.

– Ya lo dije, la situación daba mucho que desear – Se excuso él.

Rodé los ojos.

**Dormité un poco a lo largo del día, pero Adrian no regresó a mis sueños.**

– ¿Querías que lo hiciera? – Pregunto con su sonrisa arrogante.

– Sigamos con la lectura – Dije rodando los ojos.

**En cambio, mientras me cernía en el borde de la inconsciencia, me encontré a mi misma en un territorio familiar: la cabeza de Lissa.**

– Genial, tenías que entrar en mi cabeza – Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

– Fue mejor – Dije despreocupada.

**Después de la extrañeza de los últimos dos días, estar en su mente se sintió muy acogedor.**

– Por nada – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Me reí entre dientes.

**Ella estaba en uno de los salones para banquetes, solo que estaba vacío.**

– Solaa – Cantó ella.

**Estaba sentada en el piso tratando de ser discreta.**

– ¿Qué intentabas? – Christian levanto una ceja.

Ella sonrió – ¿Cómo voy a recordarlo? Sucedió hace mucho

– Ella recuerda todo a la perfección – Dijo él apuntándome.

– Yo no diría todo, pero gran parte de las cosas – Dije.

– Lo que sea – Rodó los ojos él.

**El nerviosismo la llenaba, estaba esperando por algo –o, alguien. Unos minutos después, Adrian apareció.**

– Oh rayos. ¿Es qué este idiota tiene que estar siempre con una de las dos? – Se quejó Christian.

– Creo que me llamas idiota porque estás celoso – Sonrió Adrian.

– No lo creas – Negué con la cabeza – Lo hace por eso

Él gruñó. Lissa lo besó en la mejilla.

"**Prima" dijo cortésmente. Se sentí al frente de ella con la rodilla doblada, inconscientemente de sus caros pantalones. "Disculpa la tardanza."**

– Juro Adrian que no vas a sobrevivir para el final de los seis libros – Dijo Christian.

"**Está bien" dijo ella.**

– ¿Para qué se reunieron? – Preguntó Dimitri intrigado.

– Para hablar – Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"**No sabías que estaba aquí hasta que me viste, ¿no es así?"**

– ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver eso? – Preguntó Jill.

**Ella sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada. Me sentí más confundida que nunca.**

– Como yo – Dijeron algunos en la sala.

"**¿Y estar sentada conmigo… no puedes sentir nada?"**

– ¿Sentir al usuario? – Preguntó Sonya y ambos asintieron – Eso imagine

"**No."**

**Él se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, esperemos que llegue pronto."**

– Seguro eran por las pastillas – Se quejó Lissa.

"**¿Cómo lucen para ti?" Preguntó ella, quemándose por la curiosidad.**

"**¿Sabes cómo son las auras?"**

– Aburrido – Dijo Christian.

Lissa le dio un golpe ligero.

"**Son como… bandas de luz alrededor de la gente, ¿cierto? ¿Alfo New Age?"**

– No entiendo de que rayos hablan – Dijo Sydney confundida.

– Sigamos leyendo para saber – Dijo Eddie.

"**Algo como eso. Cada uno tiene una especie de energía espiritual que irradia fuera de ellos. Bueno, casi todos."**

– Gracias – Dije, sabiendo que aquello lo dijo por mí. Y todos se rieron ante mi rostro ofendido.

– ¿Sabes que eres la mejor shadow-kissed que ha existido alguna vez? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo.

– Soy la única que conoces – Dije.

– Exacto – Me abrazo.

**Su indecisión me hizo pensar que él hablaba de mí y la supuesta oscuridad que me rodeaba.**

– No, ahí te equivocas – Dijo Adrian.

– ¿No hablabas de ella? – Preguntó Eddie.

– Sí. Hablaba de ella, solo que me refería a que se equivoca en "supuesta", porque si hay oscuridad rodeándola. Mírenla, ahora mismo hay – Dijo Adrian apuntándome.

– Me parece que nosotros no vemos nada – Dijo Christian – Y lo has olvidado

– Cierto – Corrigió.

– Pero si las tiene – Comentó Sonya y Lissa asintió.

"**Basándose en el color y la apariencia, puedes saber muchísimo sobre la persona… bueno, si alguien puede ver aura, se trata de eso."**

– Se cree profesor y no tiene madera para enseñar – Bufé.

– Apuesto a que si hubiera sido un profesor habrías terminado completamente enamorada de mí – Sonrió.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue echándome eso en cara? – Pregunté – Vale, sí, me enamore de mi profesor. ¿Y qué? La gente se enamora de la persona equivocada todo el tiempo. Estoy segura que Sydney está pensando eso sobre ti

– ¿Qué? – Adrian abrió los ojos y miró a Sydney sorprendido. Ella hizo una mueca y me miró molesta.

– Lo siento – Dije.

– Rose, me sorprende el poco tacto que puedes tener cuando estás frustrada… y sobre como puedes leer a la gente – Dijo ella de mala gana.

– No puedes estar hablando enserio – Dijo Adrian – No soy la persona equivocada

– No he dicho ni he pensado eso – Suavizo un poco – Solo digo… Has estado coqueteado con Rose todo el tiempo – Se encogió con una mueca – No me parece correcto

– Pero son bromas – Dijo Adrian.

Me parece que he metido la patada. Miré a Eddie indicándole seguir, antes de que estos dos comenzaran en una pelea.

Él asintió.

"**Y tú puedes" dijo ella. "¿Y puedes saber que uso el espíritu por mi aura?"**

– Sí – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Y ella también lo vio

Sonya sonrió al ser aludida. Lissa le miró con una sonrisa y luego a mí – Pero eso no explica como supo que tú estabas besada por la sombra

– Ya lo explico. Fue por la recuperación repentina – Dije con una mueca – Ahora que lo pienso los médicos tenían razón en estar más que sorprendidos por eso. No debí haber sobrevivido. De hecho no había sobrevivido

Hubo un silencio mortal.

– Vaya – Rompí el momento incomodo – No sabía lo raro que se escucha al decirlo en voz alta y desde mi boca

Dimitri hizo una mueca y me abrazó con cuidado – Quizá deberías alejar esas ideas de tu cabecita

– Sí, buena idea – Asentí.

"**La tuya es mayoritariamente dorada. Como la mía. Puede mezclarse con otros colores dependiendo de la situación, pero el dorado siempre ésta."**

– Yo soy un profesional al leer a las personas. No como Rose – Dijo Adrian.

– No, alto. No quieras compararte – Dijo Eddie – Ella puede leer sin necesidad de magia y tú… eres un pobre tonto que necesita magia

– Eh – Lo miró ofendido.

– No te ofendas amigo, pero es cierto – Dijo Christian.

– ¿Desde cuándo se volvieron contra mí? – Preguntó él.

– Sí, pensé que eran los tres contra Rose – Dijo Lissa.

– Uhg no los apoyes – Dije entre dientes.

"**¿Cuántas personas como nosotros conoces?"**

– ¿Conoces a más? – Preguntó Abe sorprendido.

"**No mucha. Los veo cada mucho tiempo. Tratan de ocultarse. Tú eres la primera con la que he hablado. Ni siquiera sabía que se le llamaba "espíritu". Dándome cuenta de esto cuando no me especialicé, pensé que era una especie de fenómeno."**

– Lo eres – Dije al unisonó con Christian.

– Eh, denle la vuelta al tres. Somos nosotros dos, Christian, contra Rose – Dijo Adrian.

– No te molestes. Si yo tuviera que elegir, sería ella – Dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros – Lissa me mataría si no lo hiciera

– Y yo que pensé que tu negro corazón tenía espacio para alguien más que no sea Lissa – Me burlé.

– Así como el frío tuyo – Se rió.

– No lo entiendo. La molestas… pero no conmigo – Dijo Adrian desconcertado.

– Es cosa de familia, no lo entenderías – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

No sabía que era más sorprendente, que Christian y Adrian se pelearan por una estupidez como ésta, o que dijera que éramos familia… uh que extraño.

– Ay, finalmente – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa conmovida y victoriosa – Lo admitiste

Christian parecía no darse cuenta hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**Lissa agarró su brazo y se levantó, esperando poder ver la luz alrededor de él. Nada. Se sentó y soltó el brazo. Y ahí fue cuando lo entendí.**

– Te tardaste – Se rió ligeramente – Pensé que con la conversación ya tenías la idea formulada, no entonces

Me encogí despreocupada.

**Adrian tenía el espíritu también.**

– Y Rose gana – Dijo Adrian burlón.

– Lectura – Dije entre dientes y Eddie se rió.

**Era por eso que él era tan curioso sobre Lissa, cuando quería hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre su especialidad.**

– Sigo pensando que aún así es tema que no le incumbe – Dijo Christian.

– Tú solo estás celoso – Dije burlándome.

– Y tú sabes bien que sentir celos por nada – Dijo Christian regresándomela. Pensé un poco y en lugar de responder decidí actuar maduramente… lancé tres improperios al aire y luego lo observe con una sonrisa triunfal, él estaba algo temeroso.

– ¿Eso es actuar madura? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

– Yo... espera, ¿qué? – La miré desconcertada. No recuerdo haber dicho en voz alta que sería madura, lo pensé que es diferente. Lissa me miró confundida y luego miró a los demás.

– Me… – Dudo – Confundí. Sigamos

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué paso realmente?

**También explica muchas otras cosas, como el carisma que o me permitía alejarme o escapar cuando él estaba cerca.**

– Entonces era mi encanto – Sonrió.

– Carisma – Dije – Carisma del espíritu, no tuyo

Él hizo una mueca.

**Él uso la coacción aquel día cuando Lissa y yo estábamos en la habitación –así fue como forzó a Dimitri a dejarlo en paz.**

– ¡Atrapado! – Dijeron Eddie y Christian.

Adrian silbó – ¿Qué? No pueden culparme. Él era molesto y se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le importaban

Dimitri contrajo los músculos y apretó al mandíbula. Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que el fuego quemaba allí como una flama recién encendida.

– ¿Sabes algo camarada? – Llame la atención de todos, pero no importaba – Desear que Adrian esté muerto, en cien formas, no funciona… ya lo he intentado

Me miró sorprendido, y una sonrisa dibujo sus labios – No creo que estés insinuando que pensamos igual

– Lo hacemos – Me reí. Lo abracé y susurré – Estabas celoso

Él se rió – Roza, cualquiera que intente algo contigo se merece mi cariño

– Y con cariño te refieres a odio – Sonreí divertida, él me besó en la mejilla – Te amo

– Y yo a ti – Sonrió.

– Y yo quiero volver al libro – Canto burlón Eddie – Así que si piensan irse a la habitación háganlo ya, porque no quiero una imagen mental

Rodé los ojos – Vuelve a leer

"**Entonces, ¿ellos finalmente te dejaron ir?" Adrian le preguntó.**

– No Adrian, ellos estaban allí detrás de ti – Dijo con sarcasmo Eddie – Y son invisibles

– Estoy confundida, ¿quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Jill después de ver la humillación de Adrian, quien solo intento ignorarla.

– Los guardianes – Respondí.

"**Sí. Ellos decidieron que realmente no sabía nada."**

Lissa bufó – Decidieron. Ellos no tenían nada que decidir. ¿Acaso piensan que ocultaría algo que pondría en peligro a mi mejor amiga?

– ¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó Christian.

Y sin apartar la mirada de mi madre, en un tono que pareció cómico, Lissa se corrigió – ¿A mi mejor amiga y a mi novio?

– Ahora sabemos quien es más importante. No te desanimes, mejor suerte para la próxima – Me reí ligeramente.

– Rose, estás ganándote mi odio – Dijo Christian.

Yo sabía que no era cierto así que no me preocupe, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que me decía que intentaría una broma o algo por el estilo, tampoco me preocupaba.

"**Bien." Dijo. Frunció el ceño y me di cuenta de que estaba esperando un cambio. "¿Y estás segura que no sabes nada?"**

– ¿Estás segura que no sabes nada? – Se burló Lissa y luego bufó – ¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa?

– Perdón – Dijo Adrian – No me ataques

Ella rodó los ojos. No era oscuridad lo que la rodeaba, pero si un ambiente pesado. Odiaba que la tratasen de mentirosa o que desconfiaran de ella.

"**Ya te lo dije. No puedo hacer que la conexión funcione de ese modo."**

– Aún – Dijo ella con un brillo determinado en los ojos.

– Oh no. Ya se lo que piensas y no me gusta – Advertí. La conexión nunca se equivoca, Lissa quería comenzar a practicar la conexión en dos sentidos, ¿cómo? Ni idea, pero ella pensaba en usar la misma magia que la estableció y otras salidas si era necesario.

– Sé que lo sabes – Sonrió. Miró a Sonya – ¿Es posible volverla en dos direcciones?

– No estoy segura. El vínculo es en una conexión debido a que el shadow-kissed la usa para proteger a quien lo trajo de la muerte, es como un intercambio, uno lo trae de la muerte y el otro se lo agradece protegiéndolo por medio de un lazo mágico – Explico Sonya con una mueca – Dudo mucho que se pueda en dos direcciones

– Buscaremos la forma – Dijo mirándome, con ese brillo de determinación.

– Liss, por mucho que me encante la idea (que no es así), no me levantaré a las cinco de la mañana para practicar contigo el como volver la conexión en dos direcciones – Me quejé despreocupada – Además, ¿para qué quieres sentirme? Nada bueno sale de mi cabeza

– Es cierto – Coincidieron todos.

– Gracias – Dije con sarcasmo a los demás, miré a Lissa nuevamente – Y seguramente no quieres pasarte la vida conociendo mi vida sexual

– Uhm buen punto – Considero.

– Uhg Chicas, no hablen como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí. No quiero imágenes mentales – Dijo Eddie. Yo lo miré y me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

– Nos levantaremos a las siete de la mañana – Dijo ella.

Gemí – Mataré a Adrian

– ¿Por qué a mí? – Preguntó él.

– Porque cada vez que suceden cosas así son tu culpa. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Siempre me metes en problemas – Explique – Y además, tú preguntaste si ella estaba segura

– ¿Crees que es buena idea lo del vínculo en dos direcciones? – Susurró Dimitri, preocupado.

– No te preocupes, dudo mucho que lo logre – Murmuré. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Lissa en mi cabeza como una intrusa.

"**Hmm. Bueno, tienes que hacerlo."**

– Y lo haremos – Me sonrió determinada.

– Jesús. ¿Por qué a mí? – Me quejé.

**Ella se iluminó. "¿Qué, crees que estoy escondiendo algo? Si la pudiera encontrar lo haría."**

– ¿Cómo es posible que no entendieran eso? – No solo se estaba quejado con Adrian, sino con Dimitri y mi madre. Los tres la miraron preocupados.

"**Lo sé, pero tienes que intentarlo, deben tener una fuerte conexión. Usa eso para hablar con ella en sus sueños. Yo lo intenté, pero no pude sostenerlo el tiempo suficiente para-"**

– Adrian como siempre hablando cosas que nadie entiende – Suspiró Jill.

– Eso es porque… – Intento decir Adrian.

– Yo tampoco lo entendí en ese momento – Dijo Lissa despreocupada.

"**¿Qué dijiste?" Exclamo Lissa. "¿Hablarle en sus sueños?"**

– Creo que se olvidan de mí – Se quejó Christian – Vaya. Mi novia siempre se preocupo por mí

Lissa se rió ligeramente y lo besó susurrándole algunas cosas al oído, él sonrió más complacido.

**Ahora lucía desconcertada. "Claro. ¿No sabes cómo hacerlo?"**

– Ella sabe como – Jill apuntó a Sonya con una sonrisa.

– Sí – Sonreí.

"**¡No! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"**

– Pues, ya sabes como es posible así que… – Intento explicar.

– Nadie quiere oírlo – Me quejé – No estamos aquí para una lección de espíritu

– Se nota que estas ansiosa por terminar el libro – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunte con sarcasmo.

**Mis sueños…**

**Recordé a Lissa hablando sobre el inexplicado fenómeno Moroi, podría haber más poderes además de la curación, cosas que ni siquiera imaginábamos.**

– ¡Y aún nos falta por descubrir! – Lissa alzo las manos – Solo piensa, descubriremos nuevas cosas

– Mientras no me acosen con esas nuevas cosas… – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada – por mi está bien

Ella me frunció el ceño.

– Yo no te acoso, lo hace Adrian – Dijo ella.

**Entonces parecía que lo de Adrian apareciendo en mi sueños no eran coincidencia.**

– Nunca lo fueron – Dijo él sonriendo.

– Acosador – Mascullé suavemente.

**Él había sido capaz de entrar en mi cabeza, de una manera similar a como yo entraba en la mente de Lissa.**

– No pequeña dhampir, no es igual ni por error – Adrian sonrió – Es completamente diferente

No respondí, de hecho me encogí de hombros.

**Ese pensamiento me puso inquieta. Lissa apenas podía aceptarlo. Él pasó su mano por su cabello y lo retiró hacia atrás, mirando el candelabro de cristal que había en el techo.**

"**Bien. Entonces no ves auras y no puedes hablar con la gente en sus sueños. ¿Qué puedes hacer?"**

– Es más útil que tú – Dije.

"**Yo… yo puedo curar gente. Animales. Plantas también. Puedo revivir cosas muertas."**

– ¿Cosas? – La miré ofendida – ¿Soy un objeto?

– No – Dijo ella lanzándose sobre mí, golpeando ligeramente a Dimitri y enseguida se disculpo – Lo que quise decir fue…

– Lo entiendo – Le sonreí tranquila.

"**¿Enserio?" Él lucía impresionado. "Bien. Tienes puntos por eso. ¿Qué más?"**

"**Um. Puedo usar la coaccion."**

– Mejor que nadie – Me reí ligeramente.

– ¿Seguirás con eso de manipuladora? – Me miró sorprendida.

– Solo porque sigues molestando con lo de la estudiante y el profesor – Puse los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa y ella se rió ligeramente.

– Vale, me detengo si lo haces – Dijo riendo.

– Hecho –

"**Todos lo podemos hacer."**

– Algunos mejor que otros – Dije tranquilamente.

– Es un comentario ofensivo – Dijo Mia.

Me reí ligeramente.

"**No, yo puedo REALMENTE hacerlo. No es difícil. Puedo hacer que la gente haga cualquier cosa que yo quiera –hasta cosas malas."**

Me reí y Lissa me miró molesta, pero no dije nada y ella tampoco. Todos nos miraron confundidos.

"**Yo también" sus ojos se iluminaron. "Me pregunto qué pasaría si trataras de usarla sobre mí…" ella estaba indecisa y distraídamente pasó sus dedos sobre la textura de la alfombra roja.**

– No pasara nada – Dijo Sonya – Solo harás lo que ella quiere, lo mismo de siempre y en peor de los casos no funcionara si logras ser fuerte como para resistirla

– Es bueno saberlo – Dijo Adrian desilusionado.

"**Bueno… no puedo."**

– Obviamente no y es mejor así – Dije.

"**Acabas de decir que sí podías."**

– ¿La estás tratando de mentirosa? – Preguntó Christian molesto.

– No – Dijo él.

"**Puedo –pero no en este momento. Por causa de esas medicinas… para la depresión y otras cosas más… y me alejan de la magia."**

– Son efectivas – Dijo Christian.

Lissa sonrió forzada. Yo podía sentir que aunque fuera efectivas a ella le causaban más depresión de lo que la magia lo hizo, porque las pastillas evitaban que ella y la magia estuvieran juntas. Sonreí ligeramente, frotando su brazo.

**Levantó sus brazos en el aire. "¿Cómo voy a enseñarte a entrar a los sueños de las personas entonces? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Rose?"**

– Existen otras formas – Mascullé.

– Pensé que estabas feliz por mí – Dijo Lissa.

– Lo estaba, un poco – Dije – Pero ya no importa Lissa, realmente estoy orgullosa de las cosas que puedes hacer gracias a la magia

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Adrian.

– No tanto – Ni siquiera lo miré, le sonreí a Lissa.

– Que cruel – Dijo Adrian.

– Oye, es verdad, has sido muy cruel con Adrian – Dijo Dimitri mirándome.

Todos esperaron alguna respuesta.

– Bueno, es que él es Adrian – Dije tranquila. Seguían mirándome – Ok, lo admito, no tengo ni idea de por qué

Adrian me miró fijamente – Estás como bipolar

– Que no – Dije.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Lissa me sonrió emocionada, nuevamente la idea del embarazo llego a su mente y eso me hizo tener más ganas de hacerle daño a Adrian.

– ¿Saber qué? – Preguntó Viktoria intrigada.

– Rose podría… – Intento decir Lissa.

– ¡Basta! – La detuve – Ya lo hablamos

Ella me hizo una mueca, disgustada por la forma brusca en como le había hablado y a la vez algo apenada. Suspiré y me disculpe. Después de un extraño momento Eddie volvió a leer.

"**Mira" ella dijo irritada. "No quiero tomar las medicinas. Pero cuando no las tomo… hago cosas locas, cosas peligrosas. Eso es lo que hace que el espíritu te hace."**

– Sí – Asentí.

– Cosas terribles – Dijo Christian abrazándola.

– Cosas que gracias a mi besada por la sombra y a mi prometido ya no suceden – Sonrió ella agradecida.

Intercambie una sonrisa con Christian y luego le indique con la cabeza, él se rió y besó a Lissa. Volví a mirar a Dimitri con una sonrisa.

"**Yo no tomo nada. Estoy bien." Dijo.**

– Ya quisieras – Dijeron todos al unísono. Él sonrió divertido.

**No, él no lo estaba, me di cuenta. Lissa también.**

"**Estabas realmente raro aquel día cuando Dimitri estaba en tu habitación." Ella señaló.**

– Y él estaba celoso. ¿Cómo es posible que fue lo único que notaste? – Preguntó Adrian – Eres muy distraída prima

– Ya lo sé – Se quejó ella.

"**Empezaste a divagar, y no decías nada con sentido."**

– Como de costumbre – Dijo Sydney.

Me reí ligeramente.

– Vale, parece que ahora es "todos contra Adrian" – Dijo Adrian molesto.

"**¿Oh, eso? Sí… pasa ahora y antes. Pero seriamente, no muy seguido. Una vez al mes" él sonaba muy sincero. Lissa lo miró fijamente, revaluando todo.**

– No me gusto nada eso – Dije.

– A ti nunca te han gustado mis ideas – Dijo Adrian.

Me encogí despreocupada.

**¿Qué si Adrian podía hacerlo? ¿Qué si él podía usar el espíritu sin píldoras, sin ningún efecto dañino? Sería todo lo que ella deseaba. Además, ella no estaba segura de que las píldoras siguieran surtiendo efecto por mucho más tiempo…**

– Lissa – Christian dijo suavemente – No porque él no las use debas no hacerlo tú

– Vamos, ya no importa, además no es como si fuera a terminar como él – Le sonrió – Agradezco la preocupación

– Además – Hable – Ella ya no las usa, ¿qué importa?

– Bien dicho – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Si haces que Lissa termine como tú, de borracho y fumando, te mato – Dije – Sin importar… lo que haya pensado antes

Me miró más confundido que atemorizado. En realidad, todos lo hicieron.

**Él sonrió, adivinando que estaba pensando. "¿Qué dices prima?" Preguntó. No necesitaba usar la coacción. Su oferta era demasiado tentadora. "Puedo enseñarte todo lo que sé, si eres capaz de tocar la magia. Tomará un tiempo para sacar las píldoras de tu organismo, pero una vez que se vayan…"**

– Oh rayos – Se quejó Eddie – Quedo en la mejor parte

– ¿Qué? – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso yo.

– ¿Termino así como así? – Dije – ¿Cortar a la mitad la frase?

– Así parece – Dijo Eddie. Suspiró y entregó el libro a Karolina que lo miró dudosa y luego asintió.

– No puede ser tan malo – Dijo sonriendo.

– Suerte – Dijeron todos – La vas a necesitar

Me reí.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Nos acercamos al final y para quienes no sepan FB tiene un total de 23 capítulos y mi fics también. Desde SK estoy pensando en hacer capítulos intermedios, ya saben, cortos en los cuales no se lean el libro, ¿por qué? Eso lo sabrán en el contexto de la historia. Originalmente pensaba en hacerlo desde el primer libro, pero quizá algunos notaron que use algún poco de historia en los capítulos en que leen. Ahora pienso hacerlos aparte. Pero no van a ser demasiado, quizá 3 o 4.

~ Comentarios:

- roosse.98: Hola nueva, jiji Eso de manejar a los personajes, no sé bien, creo que no les doy mucho en la personalidad. Que bueno que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo

- Cecy Black Hathaway: Intente hacer el capítulo algo divertido para que no sea tan deprimente

- Zombiepeace: Creeme, me gusta que a alguien le guste mis trabajos, pero subeme los humos a la cabeza y soy insoportable. Es horrible. Hice que ese capítulo sea un tantito divertido en lugar de tan deprimente.

- joanneth: Yo no tengo fecha de actualización, pero que bueno que entres a ver porque incluso hay días en que actualizo 2 veces

- lezly66: Ah solo nada importante. Esperemos que no hayan pesadillas.

Bueno eso es todo y nos veremos en el siguiente.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	22. Leyendo el capítulo 21

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 21:

.: Rose :.

Miré a Karolina con una sonrisa, esperando a que iniciara el capítulo y ella me sonrió, no parecía notar nada malo, pero todos le decían que quedaría traumada con lo que leyera. Yo rodé los ojos y me queje de quienes lo decían (el trío exasperante). Ella sonrió, lista para leer.

– Capítulo 21 – Dijo, tomo una bocanada de aire.

**No necesitaba saber eso ahora.**

– Eso explica porque la oración quedo a la mitad – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo.

– Se despegó de mi mente – Dijo Lissa. El termino que uso para referirse a dejar de ver me hizo sentir incomoda.

**Podría manejar cualquier cosa que Adrian hiciese: que la golpeara,**

– Claro que no. Lo habrías matado… como yo – Dijo Christian.

– Cierto – Asentí.

**que la convirtiese en fumadora, daba igual. Pero eso no. Que Lissa dejase las píldoras era exactamente lo que quería evitar.**

– Ahora sé a que te referías con eso que dijiste antes – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Lo de que no te importaba lo que pensabas antes

Sonreí despreocupada.

**De mala gana dejé su cabeza y regresé a mi propia y sombría situación.**

– Era mejor la mente de Lissa hasta que Adrian comenzó a llevarla por mal camino – Dije.

Algunos se rieron.

Karolian me miró intrigada, antes de leer nuevamente.

**Me hubiera gustado ver que sucedía entre Adrian y Lissa, pero observarlos no me haría ningún bien.**

– Solo funcionaría para que tuviera ganas de hacerle daño – Dijo Christian.

– Lo sé – Dije tranquila.

**Bueno. Ahora realmente necesitábamos un plan. Necesitaba acción. Tenía que sacarnos de aquí.**

– Espera – Lissa se rió – ¿Querías salir solo porque yo iba a dejar las píldoras?

– Tengo mis prioridades mujer – Me encogí de hombros.

Nos reímos un poco.

– Rose, una duda – Dijo Karolina mirando el libro – No soy tan como tú, pero he notado que adoras usar improperios…

– Sí, tendrás que decirlos – Respondí. Ella me miró incomoda y suspiró.

– Eso me temía – Dijo.

Se rió ligeramente y luego tomo otra bocanada de aire, lista para leer nuevamente.

**Pero, mirando alrededor, me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca de escapar como antes, y pasé las siguientes horas pensando y especulando.**

– Genial. La operación rescate comienza a surgir – Dijo Jill emocionada.

**Hoy teníamos tres guardias. Parecían un poco aburridos pero no lo suficiente como para ser negligentes. Cerca, Eddie parecía estar inconsciente, y Mason miraba a la nada del suelo. Del otro lado, Christian también miraba a la nada y creo que Mia estaba durmiendo.**

– Grandioso equipo para escapar tienes – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes viejo? Considerando que logramos salir de allí yo no intentaría hacer un comentario burlón o algo parecido – Dije sonriendo. Pude ver sus ojos destellar, un destello orgulloso, pero no lo expreso en palabras así que aquello quedaba entre nosotros y quien pudiera notarlo.

**Dolorosamente consciente de cuanto me dolía la garganta, casi me reí al recordar cuando le había dicho a ella que los usuarios de agua eran inútiles.**

– Es bueno retractarse – Dijo Mia sonriendo.

– Me alegra haber recordado eso – Dije sonriendo.

– ¿por qué? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

Apunté al libro, confiada de que aparecería la respuesta enseguida. Karolina lo tomo como una indicación de que debía leer.

**Ellos podrían no ser buenos para una pelea,**

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– Por nada – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**pero daría cualquier cosa para que ella invocase un poco de… Magia.**

– ¿No querrás decir agua? – Preguntó Jill.

Sonreí.

Karolina también sonrió al leer la siguiente línea – Eres muy lista

– Gracias –

**¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? No estábamos indefensos. No completamente.**

– ¡Y el plan de rescate comienza a formularse! – Dijo Adrian alzando los brazos.

**Un plan poco a poco se fue formando en mi mente –un plan que probablemente fuese una locura, pero también era el mejor que teníamos.**

– Logramos salir de muchos aprietos gracias a tus planes locos – Considero Eddie.

– Sí – Dijo Lissa asintiendo – Es tu especialidad

– Lo sé – Sonreí orgullosa.

**Mi corazón latía rápidamente con anticipación, e inmediatamente calmé mis facciones antes de que los guardias notasen mi cambio de ánimo.**

– Muy precavida – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Del otro lado, Christian me estaba mirando.**

– Ya sabía que algo se te había ocurrido, era obvio – Dijo él sonriendo.

**Él había visto el breve brillo de la anticipación y se dio cuenta de que había pensado en algo.**

– Ay que emoción – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

**Me miraba con curiosidad, tan preparado como yo para la acción.**

– Va a ser interesante saber como lograron salir de allí – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Y todo de primera mano – Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa emocionada también.

Por un lado yo también estaba feliz, pero solo una parte de mí porque la otra sabía que una vez que logramos librarnos de allí… las cosas se fueron a peor.

**Dios. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Necesitaba su ayuda, pero no había una forma posible de contarle lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. En realidad, no estaba segura de que me pudiese ayudar –estaba bastante débil.**

– Pero lo hice – Me sonrió con orgullo.

– Sí. Lo hiciste – Dije sonriendo.

**Mantuve su mirada, intentando hacerle entender que iba a suceder algo. Su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, pero también de determinación.**

– Pues ya era hora de salir de allí – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

**Después de asegurarme de que ninguno de los guardianes me estaba mirando, me giré lentamente, tirando un poco de mis manos atadas. Mire para detrás de mí, y después me encontré con la mirada de Christian. **

– Lento – Dije con un coro divertida.

– Cansado – Corrigió él.

**Él frunció el ceño y yo repetí el gesto.**

– Lento – Volví a cantar.

– Cansado – Repitió nuevamente.

Lissa se rió.

"**Ey" dije en voz alta. Mia y Mason dieron un salto de sorpresa. "¿Vais a dejar que nos muramos de hambre? ¿No podemos por lo menos beber un poco de agua o algo?"**

– ¿Enserio Rose? ¿Comer en un momento así? – Preguntó Sydney riendo.

– Karolina, podrías por favor seguir leyendo – Pedí. Ella se rió.

"**Cállate" dijo uno de los guardias.**

– Yo pensé que Isaiah te dijo que podías hablar todo lo que quieras – Dijo Mikahil confundido.

– Ah sí, es verdad – Coincidió Sonja.

– ¿Cómo se supone que sepa por qué me hicieron callar? – Bufé.

**Esa era siempre la respuesta que obteníamos cuando alguno de nosotros se aventuraba a hablar.**

– Apuesto a que recibieron una cruel paliza – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– No la alientes – Dijo mi madre.

"**Vamos" Usé mi voz más insultante. "¿Ni tan siquiera un traguito? Mi garganta se está quemando. Está prácticamente en llamas." Mis ojos se dirigieron a Christian mientas decía esas últimas palabras, y luego me giré de nuevo al guardia.**

– Tú realmente estabas cansado por cero alimentación… o eres así de lento todos los días – Dije riendo.

Todos se rieron.

– Se empática. Tú podías estar tranquila con fuerza, nosotros no – Se defendió – Y necesitaba un plan así que lo estaba pensando

– Si eso salva tu orgullo... – Dije, claramente sin creerle lo último que dijo.

**Como era de espera, él se levantó de su silla y vino hacia mí. "No me hagas repetirlo," gruñó. No sabía si él haría algo violento, pero yo no tenía ningún interés en forzar nada todavía.**

– Que mal – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

**Por otra parte, conseguí objetivo. Si Christian no me había entendido, no había nada más que pudiese hacer.**

– ¿Estabas rindiendo? – Preguntó Mia sorprendida.

– Dale tiempo – Dije.

**Esperando verme con miedo, me callé.**

– Ah Rose, siempre tan audaz – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Estoy feliz de eso

– Ibrahim – Dijo mi madre con un tono regañador.

– Es la verdad y eso lo sabes – Dijo él sonriendo. Pasaron unos segundos y luego ella sonrió.

**El guardia volvió a su silla, y después de un rato, dejó de mirarme. Miré a Christian y moví mis manos atadas de nuevo. Vamos, vamos, pensé. Entiéndelo de una vez, Christian.**

– Entiéndelo, estaba muriéndome y cuando lo entendí estaba pensando en como liberarnos – Se excuso.

– No he dicho nada ahora – Dije riendo.

– Ya lo sé. Solo me aseguro de que lo entiendas – Dijo él tranquilo.

**Él de repente levanto sus cejas, y me miró sorprendido.**

– Al fin – Dijeron todos sonriendo, ansiosos por saber como iba a resultar el plan. Karolina tenía una sonrisa ancha mientras leía y en su voz se notaba la emoción.

**Bien. Parecía haber entendido algo. Solo esperabas que fuese lo que yo quería. Su mirada se convirtió en duda, y me miraba como si me estuviese preguntando si estaba hablando enserio. **

– ¿Dudas eso? Todos sus planes son locos y peligrosos – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Cierto – Asentimos.

– Me gustan mis planes locos – Dije sonriendo.

**Asentí enfáticamente.**

– ¿Eso ayuda? – Pregunté.

– Sí, bastante – Sonrió él.

**Frunció el ceño durante algunos segundos y, a continuación, dio un gran y fuerte suspiro.**

"**Muy bien" dijo. Todo el mundo saltó de nuevo.**

– Aquí comienza lo bueno – Dijo Adrian frotando sus manos con una sonrisa ansioso.

"**Cállate" dijo uno de los guardias automáticamente. Sonaba cansado.**

"**No" dijo Christian. "Estoy listo. Preparado para beber."**

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Lissa chilló – Esa no era la idea – Lo sentí a través de la conexión y lo vi con mis ojos, ella casi mata a Christian por lo que dijo antes. Lo último que ella quería pensar era que su prometido pudo haber considerado ser un Strigoi.

Karolina tenía una mueca – Tenían razón – Todos la miramos confundidos – Necesito suerte para poder leer el capítulo

Nos reímos ligeramente.

**Todos en la sala se congelaron durante algunos segundos, incluida yo.**

– Me parece, Rose, que eras tú la que no entendió nada – Se rió Christian.

– Es que tú no sabes comunicarte con las miradas – Me crucé de brazos – Lissa y yo nunca hemos tenido problemas

– Pero ustedes son ustedes – Dijo él – Se conocen como la palma de su mano.

**Eso no era exactamente la que tenía en mente.**

– Funciono bien – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Me dolió – Me quejé.

Todos nos reímos un poco.

**Los dos guardias miraron a su líder. "¿Deberíamos llamar a Isaiah?" le preguntaron.**

– Problemas – Murmuré.

"**No creo que él esté aquí" dijo el líder. Estudió a Christian durante algunos segundos y después tomó una decisión. "No quiero molestarlo, si se trata de una broma. Soltadlo y veremos".**

– Christian, te juro por Dios que si te atre… – Intento decir Dimitri molesto, yo lo calmé frotándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad.

**Uno de los hombres cogió unos alicates. Se fue hasta Christian y se agachó. Escuché como algo se rompía, mientras las esposas se soltaban. Agarrando a Christian por los brazos lo trajeron hasta donde estaba yo.**

Pude notar las miradas de todos en la habitación, todas nerviosas y preocupadas, salvo por la de Mia, Christian y la mía misma, debido a que Eddie no estaba del todo consciente él no sabía que sucedió.

Dimitri me sujeto con fuerza, nervioso y asustado, sentí la falta de aire y rápidamente lo exprese llamando la atención de todos. Él me miró.

– Lo siento – Dijo.

"**Christian" exclamó Mason, su voz llena de ira. Luchaba por soltarse de las esposas, balanceando la silla mientras lo intentaba. "¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡No dejes que te hagan esto!"**

– Sé que está mal, pero eso es gracioso – Dijo Adrian riendo – Pobre tonto. No tenía ni idea del plan

– Eso lo hizo más creíble. Tu miedo también – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Yo actuaba – Dije despreocupada.

**No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, pero estaba segura de que debía mostrar miedo si se suponía que iba a morir. Dos guardias se situaron a los lados de Christian, observándolo atentamente mientras se acercaba a mí.**

– Christian, por favor dime que no vas a beber de ella – Gimió Lissa nerviosa.

– Solo leer para saber – Respondió él sonriendo. Me miró – Hombre, pensé que realmente tenías miedo

Bufé – ¿No me conoces? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada

Todos se rieron.

"**Christian" susurré, sorprendida de ver lo fácil que me resultaba parecer asustada. "No lo hagas".**

– Seguramente estaba asustada realmente – Dijo Adrian.

– No – Christian hablo antes de que yo lo hiciera, con una sonrisa segura y confiada – No lo estaba, pero lo fingía

– ¿La defiendes? – Pregunto Adrian.

– ¿Que si lo hago? – Preguntó él tranquilo.

Sonreí.

**Sus labios se torcieron en una de esas sonrisas amargas que él hacía tan bien. "Tú y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, Rose. Si tengo que matar a alguien, es mejor que seas tú."**

– Eso no me dolió – Aguante una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Por qué siempre se tienen que matar ustedes? – Preguntó Lissa y estuvo por decir algo más hasta que se detuvo pensando en lo que leyó Karolina – ¿Realmente si tuvieras que matar a alguien sería a Rose, solo porque no se llevan bien?

Christian alzó las cejas sorprendido, y me miró.

– No – Respondí.

– No – Coincidió él.

Lo quiera o no, Christian y yo éramos amigos y claro, yo no podría matarlo, pero si bromear con eso.

**Sus palabras eran frías, precisas. Creíbles. "Además, pensé que era lo que querías."**

– ¡No por eso tenías que morderla! – Se quejó Abe molesto.

– A ver, díganme, ¿alguno ha ido a dejar flores a mi tumba? – Pregunté. Todos me miraron confundidos – Exacto porque él no es un Strigoi y yo no estoy muerta, y además no pueden afirmar que me mordió

– Ok, estoy confundida aquí – Dijo Lissa – ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para defenderse el uno al otro?

– Que extraño, y sucede frente a nuestros ojos – Dijo Eddie sorprendido.

"**Eso no. Por favor, no…"**

**Uno de los guardias empujó a Christian. "¡Apúrate o te volveré a atar en la silla!".**

Las miradas ansiosas y sonreí.

**Incluso con esa sonrisa negra, Christian se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, Rose. Vas a morir de todos modos. ¿Por qué no, por una buena causa?" Él puso su cara cerca de mi cuello. "Probablemente te dolerá" añadió.**

– Y mucho – Fruncí el ceño.

**Realmente lo dudaba… si realmente lo fuese a hacer. Porque no lo iba… ¿verdad?**

– ¿Te estás asustando? – Se rió.

– Cállate – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Me puse nerviosa. Por todos los medios, si te chupan la sangre, con la saliva te pasan las endorfinas, las suficientes para que no sientas casi nada de dolor. Era como ir a dormirse.**

"_Y a veces mejor"._ Pensé con una mueca. Dimitri me miró intrigado y yo le sonreí ligeramente solo para no preocuparlo, él me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y me frotó un brazo suavemente.

**Sus labios rozaron mi piel, tan suavemente como lo había sentido cuando él y Lissa se besaban.**

– No ayudas a calmar los celos y el enojo porque él te mordió – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– No me mordió – Dije irritada – ¿Celos? ¿En serio? Yo soy tu mejor amiga

– Bueno, tengo mis razones – Dijo ella despreocupada. Y claro que yo conocía sus razones.

**Un segundo después, sus colmillos tocaron mi piel.**

– ¡Eh! ¡Dijiste que no te mordió! – Dijo Abe enojado. Yo resople.

**Después sentí dolor. Mucho dolor.**

– Christian – Se quejó Lissa. Él le sonrió divertido, pero a ella claramente no le hacía gracia porque todos en la habitación tenían la loca idea de que Christian me había mordido, y como era obvio que no fue para convertirse en un Strigoi, pensaron que lo hizo para al menos alimentarse un poco. Y esos pensamientos no solo eran de Lissa.

– Karolina podrías seguir antes de que me saquen un ojo o me maten – Dijo Christian tranquilo, aunque había cierto temor en su voz.

Me reí ligeramente.

– Me parece que con esto estás libre – Sonrió ella, mirando el libro

**Pero no se debía al mordisco.**

– ¿Ah no? – Dijo Adrian sorprendido.

**Sus dientes solo estaban presionando contra mi piel; no la perforaban. Su lengua se movía contra mi cuello, lamiendo, pero no había sangre que chupar.**

– No te ofendas si querías una mordida – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Como si quisiera que me mordieras – Me burle.

– Espera, si no te mordió, ¿de dónde vino el dolor? – Preguntó Abe serio.

– Sigue leyendo Karolina – Pedí.

**En todo caso, se parecía más bien a un extraño y retorcido beso.**

– Pobre Lissa – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza – Tiene que soportarlo

– Hey, yo no beso mal – Dijo Christian molesto.

– Omitiré mis comentarios – Dije riendo, miré a Dimitri y susurré – Realmente no es muy bueno

Nos reímos ligeramente, Christian me frunció el ceño.

**No, el dolor venía de mis muñecas.**

– Y aquí, damas y caballeros, impacientes, comienza el plan de escape marca Rose – Dije con una sonrisa torcida de superioridad, orgullo y confianza.

**Un dolor que quemaba.**

– Como el fuego – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Christian estaba canalizando su magia para quemar las esposas, así como yo quería.**

– Dios. Yo pensé que realmente estaba bebiendo de su sangre – Se estremeció Mia – Llegue a pensar que en lugar de dos Strigoi tendríamos que preocuparnos por tres

– No soy retorcido como para convertirme en un Strigoi – Dijo Christian serio.

**Había entendido el mensaje.**

– Sí – Sonrió Christian – Debo admitirlo, pueden ser locos y suicidas, pero sus planes son los mejores

– Sin duda – Asintió Lissa – Siempre efectivos

**El plástico estaba cada vez más caliente, mientras fingía que estaba bebiendo. Cualquier persona que mirase más de cerca sabría que estaba fingiendo, pero mi pelo estaba bloqueando la vista de los guardianes.**

– Creo que fue una suerte – Sonrió Christian.

– Sin embargo el aroma los podía delatar – Dijo mi madre.

– Lo hizo – Dije riendo.

**Sabía que era difícil derretir el plástico, ahora lo había entendido, había entendido realmente lo que significaba.**

– ¿Qué cosa, derretir el plástico? – Preguntó Lissa sonriendo.

No respondí, pero le pedí a Karolina seguir leyendo.

**La temperatura necesaria para hacerle algún daño.**

– Aaah – Dijeron algunos.

**Era como poner mis manos en la lava.**

– ¿Sabes como es hacer eso? – Preguntó Adrian sorprendido – ¿Ya has puesto las manos en lava?

– No, solo era una suposición – Dije.

– Aunque una vez cuando estábamos en Portland te quemaste – Dijo Lissa sonriendo – Cuando estábamos haciendo hotcakes

– Eso fue por estar peleando contigo – Dije tranquila.

**Las esposas quemaban mi piel, caliente y horrible.**

– Sé lo que se siente quemarse así – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

**Me torcí, con esperanza de que eso pudiese aliviar el dolor. Pero no funciono.**

– Auch – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Me di cuenta, sin embargo, que las esposas habían cedido un poco cuando me había movido. Estaban blandas. Vale. Eso ya era algo.**

– El dolor del sacrificio – Christian sonrió – finalmente tiene su recompensa

**Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.**

– Si se puede. Si se puede – Cantaron Adrian y Eddie riendo.

**Funciono durante cinco segundos. Él no me estaba dando muchas endorfinas, no las suficientes como para combatir el horrible dolor creciente.**

– Eso habría funcionado si realmente te hubiera mordido – Dijo Christian – Pero como no lo hice, fue difícil

– Lo sé – Dije asintiendo.

**Lloriqueé, haciéndome parecer más convincente.**

– Y funciono – Dijo Mia molesta – Casi se me sale el corazón

– Estoy segura de que a mí se me habría salido sin duda alguna – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

"**No lo puedo creer", murmuró uno de los guardias. "Realmente lo está haciendo."**

– Ustedes dos hacen un gran equipo, para estarse peleando por todo y todo el tiempo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Por detrás de ellos, escuché a Mia llorar.**

– Ah, otra cosa es casi imposible de creer – Dijo Adrian riéndose.

– Venga, ustedes nunca han visto eso. Yo realmente pensé que Christian la estaba matando – Dijo Mia nerviosa.

Nadie dijo nada, yo sonreí divertida.

**La quemadura aumentó. Nunca había sentido algo tan doloroso en mi vida, y ya había pasado por muchas cosas.**

– Anda Rose, ¿qué es la cosa más dolorosa que has sentido hasta ahora? – Preguntó Christian riendo.

Pensé y pensé. Mierda que me han sucedido tantas cosas. La perdida de Mason, que Dimitri sea un Strigoi, herir a mi mejor amiga, el dolor de la bala, sin duda he pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas y muchas de ellas eran más psicológicas que mentales.

– No estoy segura – Dije – Quizá…

No, la bala era el menor de mis dolores debido a que lo hice por Lissa.

– No importa – Dije finalmente al no tener una idea clara.

**El desmayo pronto se convirtió en una posibilidad.**

– ¡Sí! – Dijo Christian – Si te "desmayabas" entonces habría sido sin duda más creíble y habríamos logrado salir sin problemas

– Sí, lo sé – Sonreí divertida. Aunque lo del desmayo no era solo por fingir.

"**Ey" uno de los guardias dijo finalmente. "¿Qué es ese olor?"**

– Atrapados – Abe dijo serio.

**Ese olor era el plástico derretido.**

– Sin duda – Dijo Sydney.

– Uy – Karolina hizo una mueca.

**O quizás mi piel derretida.**

– Ay que asco. Rose no quiero las imágenes – Dijo Lissa con una mueca.

– Ni yo – Coincidieron todos.

**Honestamente, no me importaba, porque cuando moví mis muñecas, pude romper las esposas.**

– ¡Y aquí comienza la acción! – Dijo Eddie sonriendo emocionado.

– Al fin – Coincidieron todos emocionados.

**Tenía diez segundos se sorpresa, y los aproveché.**

Me reí ligeramente al ver todas esas miradas ansiosas.

**Me levanté, empujando a Christian en el proceso.**

– Y uno que la libero – Se quejó Christian, aunque la sonrisa ansiosa como la de los demás también estaba en su rostro.

**Tenía un guardia a cada lado, y uno de ellos aún sujetaba los alicates.**

– Damas y cabellos, eso les enseñara a no meterse con Rose – Dijo Mia con una sonrisa divertida.

**En un solo movimiento, le quité los alicates y se los clave en la mejilla.**

– Auch – Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor. Karolina tragó saliva.

**Él dio una especie de grito gorjeado, pero no esperé para ver que pasaba.**

– Que cruel – Dijo Abe riendo – Así se hace niña

Sonreí.

**El efecto sorpresa se estaba acabando y no podía perder tiempo.**

– Esa es mi hija. Todo sea por aprovechar el tiempo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

**Tan pronto como salté los alicantes, le di un puñetazo al otro.**

– Ése no se lo esperaba – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Por regla general mis patadas eran más fuertes que mis puñetazos, pero lo golpeé con la suficiente fuerza como para asustarlo y hacerlo tambalear.**

– ¿Y por qué no usaste los pies? – Preguntó Sonja intrigada.

– Para asustarlo – Dije tranquila – Allí lo explica

**Pero entonces el jefe de los guardias entró en acción. Y como me tenía, que él aún tenía la pistola, y él la estaba usando. "¡Alto!" Gritó, apuntándome.**

– Santo Dios – Lissa contuvo el aliento, asustada porque pudiera haber tenido la bala atravesando mi pecho.

**Me congelé. El tipo al que había golpeado, se acercó y me agarró del brazo.**

– Oh, no – Dijo Sydney con una mueca – Otra vez atrapados

**Cerca de allí, él que había apuñado gemía en el suelo.**

– Pobre tipo – Se burló Adrian.

– Un puñetazo de Rose si duele – Dijo Eddie – Y peor debe ser enfrentarse a su furia

– Yo nunca he recibido un golpe de ella – Dijo Lissa pensativa.

– Yo sí, y puedo corroborar lo que Eddie dice – Dijo Mia riendo.

– Ya conocen la lección, no me hagan enojar – Dije riendo.

**Aún con la pistola apuntándome, el líder comenzó a decir algo y, a continuación, grito alarmado.**

– Salvada – Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Dimitri me sonrió ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla – ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó suavemente.

– Porque sí – Dije sonriendo.

**El arma de repente se puso naranja y la dejó caer.**

– Christian – Adivinó Abe sonriendo.

**Donde él la había agarrado, la piel se le puso roja e irritada.**

Vi a Lissa sonreír, observar a Christian con una sonrisa agradecida y él la besó en los labios suavemente. La felicidad de ella iba más allá de solo saber que nosotros dos habíamos trabajado en equipo para escapar de allí, lo que a ella le encantaba era saber que dos personas importantes para ella lograron escapar de allí.

**Christian había calentado el metal.**

– Gracias, gracias. Muchas gracias – Sonrió él.

Nosotros nos reímos.

– Soy el mejor – Dijo él sonriendo.

– Sí – Lissa sonrió abrazándolo.

– El plan de escape fue mío – Me quejé riendo. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

**Si. Definitivamente deberíamos haber utilizado la magia desde el principio.**

– Habrían ahorrado muchos problemas – Dijo Abe sonriendo – Pero fue demasiado tarde para recordarlo

– Lo sé – Dije suspirando – Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca

– Cierto – Sonrió mi madre.

**Si salíamos de esta, apoyaría la causa de Tasha.**

– Ay por Dios – Se rieron todos.

– ¿Tú apoyando a Tasha? – Se rió Eddie.

– Espera – Lissa dio un salto – Es decir… que sí estás de acuerdo con que nosotros luchemos

– Más o menos. Ya te lo explique – Dije tranquila.

**La costumbre anti-magia de los Moroi, estaba tan gravada en nuestra mente que ni tan siquiera habíamos pensado en usarla antes. Era una estupidez.**

– ¡Sabía que querías peleáramos! Pero no lo aceptas porque no quieres que yo lo haga – Dijo Lissa apuntándome con el dedo.

Parte de mí estaba confundida sobre mi idea de que ellos no aprendieran a luchar, pero la otra parte sabía perfectamente que yo no pondría a Lissa en peligro de tal forma.

Ella me sonrió emocionada cuando no respondí, pensando que yo no lo había hecho porque ella tenía razón, pero la verdad es que no respondí porque yo misma estaba confundida. Ellos tenían razón, yo me contradecía.

**Me giré hacia el tipo que me estaba agarrando. Creo que él no espera que una chica de mi tamaño fuese capaz de luchar, y además aún estaba medio aturdido con lo que le había sucedido al tipo que había estado sujetando el arma.**

– Pobre hombre – Se rió Lissa.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? – Susurró Dimitri suavemente a mi oído – Eres peligrosa… Eso me encanta de ti

Sonreí torcido, pero no le respondí, sobre todo porque Karolina siguió la lectura antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

**Conseguí espacio suficiente para patearle en el estómago, una patada que me habría valido un aprobado en la clase de combate.**

– Uh – Eddie, Dimitri, Mikahi, las hermanas de Dimitriy mi madre hicieron una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Ellos sabían que clase de patada podría conseguir un aprobado.

– Eres la mejor – Dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Aprendí del mejor – Le guiñe el ojo.

**Gimió con el impacto, le di con tanta fuerza que lo empujé contra la pared.**

– Yo no me metería con ella – Dijo Lissa.

– ¿Qué dices? Nunca te lastimaría – Dije sonriendo.

**En un segundo, estaba encima de él. Agarrando un puñado de su pelo, le golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el conocimiento.**

– Rayos – Eddie hizo una mueca de dolor – Rose, eres un peligro

– Exacto – Sonreí torciendo los labios.

**Inmediatamente, me giré, sorprendida porque el líder no hubiese venido por mí aún. No debería haberle llevado tanto tiempo recuperarse de la conmoción de la pistola.**

– Pero sin duda no lo hizo – Dijo Christian – Te olvidaste de que no eras la única allí

– Sí – Dije riendo ligeramente.

**Pero cuando me giré, la habitación estaba tranquila. El líder estaba inconsciente en el suelo –con un nervioso Mason encima de él. Cerca, Christian tenía los alicates en una mano y en la otra en la pistola.**

– Y es por eso que no los dejamos solos – Dije riendo.

**Todavía debería estar caliente, pero sus poderes lo hacían inmune.**

– Nadie como yo – Sonrió con orgullo.

**Estaba mirando al hombre al que yo había apuñalado.**

– Eso le debió doler – Dijo Christian con una mueca.

Todos asintieron.

**El tipo no estaba inconsciente, apenas sangraba, pero como yo había hecho, se congeló cuando vio el arma.**

– Bien pensado Christian – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí, y ella me regaño – Dijo Christian apuntándome.

Yo me reí.

"**Mierda" murmuré, observando la escena. Caminando hacia Christian, levanté la mano. "Dame eso antes de que lastimes a alguien."**

– ¿¡Lastimaste a los tres y yo era el peligro!? – Se quejó, causando muchas risas.

– Sí porque yo soy un guardián que sabe usarlas y tú un Moroi que no tiene ni idea de cómo – Dije tranquila.

Christian puso los ojos en blanco y nosotros nos reímos.

**Esperaba una mirada amarga, pero solo me dio el arma de sus manos temblorosas.**

– Vale. Tenías razón – Dijo Christian.

Sonreí.

**La metí en mi cinturón. Mirándolo más de cerca, vi lo pálido que estaba. Parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Había hecho mucha magia para alguien que llevaba dos días pasando hambre.**

– Honestamente me sorprendió que pudieras hacerlo – Dije sonriendo.

– A mí también – Sonrió.

"**Mase, coge las esposas" dije. Sin girarse dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta donde estaba la caja donde los secuestradores tenían esposas nuevas. Había algunas tiras de plástico y otras cosas.**

– ¿Iban a atarlos? – Pregunto mi madre, con una sonrisa.

Le indique con mi dedo guardar silencio, mientras sonreí torcido. Karolina soltó una risita y siguió con la lectura.

**Con una mirada cuestionadora, cogió el rollo de cinta adhesiva.**

"**Perfecto" le dije.**

– Claro, eran humanos y no iban a liberarse con facilidad – Dijo Mikhail.

**Prendimos a los secuestradores en las sillas. Uno estaba consciente, pero le hicimos perder el conocimiento y les pusimos la cinta en la boca.**

– Dirás que lo hiciste tú – Se rió Mia.

Le guiñé el ojo.

**Se despertarían dentro de poco, y no queríamos que hiciesen ruido.**

– Seguro los delatarían – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí, lo harían – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Después de liberar a Mia y a Eddie, los cinco nos reunimos y planeamos nuestro próximo movimiento. Christian y Eddie apenas podían mantenerse en pie, pero al menos Christian sabía donde estaba.**

– Gracias – Dijo Eddie con sarcasmo.

– Es lo que dice – Dijo Karolina riendo ligeramente.

**El rostro de Mia estaba lleno de lágrimas pero aun sospechaba que sería capaz de cumplir órdenes.**

– Y de ayudarte – Sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

Asentí sonriendo.

**Eso, nos dejaba a Mason y a mí, como los únicos que podían hacer algo.**

– Más a ti porque Mason metió la pata – Dijo Eddie con un tono sombrío.

Yo no dije nada. Prefería no tocar el tema.

"**El reloj de aquel tipo indica que es de mañana" dijo. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al exterior, no podrán tocarnos. Si es que no hay más humanos."**

– Es cierto – Sonrió Jill aliviada.

Respiré hondo sintiendo mi cuerpo un poco débil. Las imágenes comenzaron a golpear en mi cabeza con ferocidad.

"**Dijeron que Isaiah no estaba" dijo Mia. "Deberíamos ser capaces de salir, ¿verdad?"**

– Cierto – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

– Hay cosas con las que no contábamos – Dije tranquila.

"**Estos hombres no se han movido de aquí en horas" le dije. "Pueden estar equivocados. No podemos hacer algo estúpido."**

– Bien dicho – Dijeron Dimitri y mi madre con una sonrisa.

**Cuidadosamente, Mason abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y miró el corredor vacío. "¿Crees que habrá alguna manera de salir de aquí?"**

– La puerta – Dijo Adrian bromeando. Algunos se rieron por su estupidez, pero yo no hice ninguna mueca.

"**Eso facilitaría nuestras vidas", murmuré. Miré a los demás. "Quedaos aquí. Nosotros comprobaremos el resto del sótano."**

– Era un poco peligroso – Dijo mi madre seria. Yo no dije nada.

– Sin duda que lo fue – Dijo Mia asintiendo.

"**¿Y si viene alguien?" Exclamó Mia.**

"**No vendrán" le aseguré a ella.**

– No podías asegurarlo – Dijo Sydney con una mueca.

– Lo sé – Suspiré.

**En realidad no estaba segura de que no hubiese nadie más, tendrían que haber venido corriendo con todo el ruido que hicimos.**

– Muy cierto – Dijo Dimitri asintiendo.

Me acurruque en su pecho y él me abrazó.

**Y si alguien trataba de bajar las escaleras, nosotros los escucharíamos primero.**

– Y lo patearías con fuerza – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

**Aun así, Mason y yo nos movimos cuidadosamente mientras evaluábamos el sótano, cubriéndonos mutuamente y mirando todas las esquinas.**

– Mini espías – Dijo Adrian riendo.

**Era un laberinto de ratas como recordaba de cuando nos habían capturado. Muchos corredores y habitaciones. Una por una, abrimos todas las puertas. Cada habitación estaba vacía, salvo por alguna silla ocasional.**

– No era el primer secuestro – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– No, probablemente no – Coincidió Mikhail.

**Me estremecí, pensando en que todas aquellas habitaciones probablemente eran utilizadas con otros prisioneros.**

– Es muy probable – Dijeron algunos asintiendo.

"**No hay una maldita ventana en todo el lugar" murmuré cuando acabábamos la exploración. "Tenemos que subir"**

– Una ventana podría haber hecho que todos salieran con vida – Dijo Sydney suavemente, preocupada.

– Sí, es posible – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

**Regresaremos a nuestra habitación, pero antes de que llegásemos, Mason agarró mi mano.**

"**Rose…"**

– Y aquí vamos a escuchar una aburrida plática de pareja – Dijo Adrian.

– Adrian – Lo golpeó suavemente Sydney. Él sonrió.

**Me detuve y le miré. "¿Sí?"**

**Sus ojos azules, -eran más serios de lo que jamás los habían estado– me miraban con arrepentimiento. "La he jodido."**

– No me digas – Rodó los ojos Adrian.

– No tienes que ser tan seco – Dijo Jill regañándolo – Se arrepintió

– Debería – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

**Pensé en todos los eventos que nos habían llevado a esta situación. "La hemos jodido, Mason."**

– Rose… – Intento decir Lissa.

– No – Dije rápidamente – Yo le dije a Mason sobre Spokane, no tiene toda la culpa

**Estuvo de acuerdo. "Espero que… Espero que cuando todo termine, todavía podemos sentarnos a hablar y arreglar las cosas. No debería haberme enfadado."**

– Lo que no debería haber hecho es haber ido allá – Dijo con dureza mi madre.

– No deberías decirlo así – Dijo Abe suavemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros tranquila.

**Quería decirle que eso no iba a suceder, que cuando él desapareció, yo lo estaba buscando para decirle que las cosas no se solucionarían entre nosotros. Como este no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, le mentí.**

– Le hubieras dicho y punto. Seguramente así no habría vuelto a por ti – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Si él no hubiera vuelto Rose habría muerto – Dijo Lissa molesta.

– Habría logrado ingeniármelas para salir, además los guardianes ya estaban en camino – Dije tranquila – Christian tiene razón

Nadie dijo nada.

**Le apreté la mano. "También lo espero".**

**Él sonrió y regresamos junto a los otros.**

– Yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa – Dijo Mia.

"**Muy bien" les dije a ellos. "Esto es lo que haremos."**

– Plan de escape – Sonrió Adrian.

**Preparamos rápidamente un plan y nos dirigimos a las escaleras. Yo iba adelante, seguida por Mia mientras ella intentaba servirle de apoyo a un renuente Christian. Mason estaba en la retaguardia, arrastrando prácticamente a Eddie.**

– Lo van a lograr – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

Hice una mueca rápida.

"**Debería ir adelante." Murmuró Mason mientras estábamos en la parte superior de la escalera.**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Adrian bufando – Ya los metió en ese problema, seguramente lo hará de nuevo

– No es por nada, pero ya basta Adrian – Dijo Christian cansado – Sabemos que se equivoco pero ya déjalo tranquilo, el hombre hizo todo por ayudarnos y no olvides que de no ser por él Rose estaría muerta

– Pero él está muerto – Dijo Adrian.

– Basta – Dijo Dimitri con un duro tono de voz. Ambos lo miraron asustados y se quedaron callados. Vi a Lissa mirarme preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

"**No" le interrumpí. Lo miré, y de repente, tuve un flash de mi madre de cuando el ataque a los Drozdovs había sido descubierto.**

– El orgullo duele, pero la ironía mata – Dije con una mueca arrugando las cejas y luego despreocupada me encogí de hombros.

**Calmada y controlada, incluso en el borde de algo horrible.**

– No soy igual – Dije.

– Cierto – Murmuró Dimitri besándome en la mejilla – Pero de algún modo, eres similar a ella. Solo que usan métodos diferentes

Le sonreí – Gracias

**Necesitaban un líder, al igual que nosotros, e intenté canalizar al máximo el comportamiento de mi madre. "Si algo sucede, los sacas de aquí. Corréis rápido y lejos. No vuelvas sin una multitud de guardianes."**

Dimitir me besó en la frente. Sabía que quería decir miles de cosas, sobre todo un "me encanta que te preocupes por los demás, pero odio que te pongas en peligro" (lo conocía tan bien), pero él no decía nada pensando que quizá yo solo necesitaba pensar un poco.

"**¡Te atacarán a ti primero! ¿Qué debería hacer?" Silbó. "¿Dejarte?"**

– Sí – Dije fríamente.

Eso hizo que algunos se estremecieran.

"**Sí. Te olvidas de mí y sales."**

"**Rose, no voy-"**

Lissa me sonrió ligeramente, preocupada por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Ella deseaba con toda el alma que la escena aquella, la que aún transcurría en mi cabeza, no apareciera, pero sabía que era lo más probable.

"**Mason." Pensé de nuevo en mi madre otra vez, luchando por aquella fuerza y el poder de dirigir a los demás. "¿Puedes hacerlo o no?"**

– No – Dije fríamente – No puede

**Nos miramos durante varios segundos, mientras los demás retenían el aliento. **

"**Puedo hacerlo" dijo con dureza. Asentí y me giré.**

Sentía en mi interior la rabia por aquellas palabras leídas. Pero no entendía por que no explotaba con la oscuridad como de costumbre, entonces al bajar la mirada vi el anillo encantado. Eso era lo que impedía que algo me sucediera.

Dimitri me besó en la mejilla.

– Tranquila – Dijo Lissa colocando una mano en mi brazo. Como Dimitri, ella se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando el anillo que retenía a la oscuridad en un lugar recóndito lejos de mi alcanza.

**La puerta del sótano chirrió cuando la abrí, e hice una mueca debido al ruido. Sin ni siquiera atreverme a respirar, estaba completamente parada en la parte superior de las escaleras, esperando y escuchando.**

– Que precavida – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

**Esta casa y su decoración parecían la misma a la cual habíamos sido traídos. Cortinas oscuras tapaban las ventanas, pero en los bordes, pude ver la luz del sol.**

– Amado sol – Dije con una sonrisa.

– Es precioso – Dijo Dimitri besándome.

**El sol nunca me había parecido tan bueno como me parecía en aquel momento. Alcanzarlo significaba la libertad.**

– Me encanta el sol – Dije mirando a Dimitri.

– Lo sé. Me fascina – Me besó en la frente.

Mire las ventanas de nuestra casa. Las cortinas normalmente estaban a un lado para dejar entrar la luz del sol, dado que no habían Moroi viviendo con nosotros, no teníamos problemas para dejar entrar la luz del sol, excepto cuando dormíamos.

**No había sonidos o movimientos. Mirando alrededor, intenté recordar donde estaba la puerta. Al otro lado de la casa –realmente no muy lejos, pero ahora parecía haber un abismo de distancia.**

"**Explora conmigo" le susurré a Mason, con la esperanza de hacer que él se sienta mejor.**

– Espero que la casa – Dijo Dimitri, con una sonrisa divertida. Yo me encogí de hombros.

– Sí – Dije tranquila. No estaba con ganas de decir una broma.

**Dejó que Eddie se apoyase en Mia por un momento y fue conmigo a hacer una rápida exploración del área. Nada. El camino está libre hasta la puerta frontal.**

– Casi cerca de la libertad – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Suspiré de alivio.**

– Seguro que sí – Dijeron todos.

**Mason, cogió a Eddie de nuevo, y fuimos hacia adelante, todos tensos y nerviosos. Dios. Lo lograremos, me di cuenta. Realmente íbamos a lograrlo.**

– Y lo lograron – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

– Casi – Dijo ella.

**No podía creer en nuestra suerte. Habíamos estado tan cerca del desastre –y apenas lo habíamos conseguido. Era uno de esos momentos que te hacen apreciar la vida y querer cambiar las cosas.**

Dimitri me abrazo con fuerza, dejando que mi cabeza descansara tranquilamente en su pecho.

**Una segunda oportunidad que juras que no vas a desperdiciar.**

– Pues la desperdicias poniéndonos antes – Dijo Christian.

– Es mejor así – Dije asintiendo.

**La conciencia de que-**

**Escuché el movimiento casi al mismo tiempo que los vi delante nuestro.**

– Ouch, estuvo tan cerca – Gimió Jill.

**Era como si Isaiah y Elena hubiesen aparecido por arte de magia. Pero sabía que no se trataba de magia. **

– Magia – Se rió Christian – Los Strigoi como magos. ¿Se los imaginan con capas y un bastón?

Nos reímos.

**Los Strigoi podían ser muy rápidos. Debían de haber estado del otro lado, el cual nosotros creíamos vacío –no habíamos querido perder el tiempo extra buscando.**

– Lo tenían difícil – Dijo Sydney con una expresión muy preocupada.

Asentí. Realmente molesta conmigo misma me encontraba. Si tan solo hubiera revisado el perímetro…

**Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haber comprobado cada centímetro del lugar.**

– No siempre lo puedes hacer – Dijo Dimitri con un tono suave.

**En algún lugar en el fondo de mi memoria, me oí hablar con mi madre en la clase de Stan: "Creo que metisteis la pata. ¿Por qué no buscaron por todo el lugar y si certificaron que no había Strigoi antes de empezar a hablar? Se habrían librado de muchos problemas."**

– Aahh a eso te referías con el orgullo duele y la ironía mata – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Sí – Sonreí, pero solo unos segundos, luego mi sonrisa desapareció – Odio el karma

– Que irónico – Se burló Karolina.

**El karma apesta.**

– Sí, eso ya lo sabía – Dije sonriendo.

– Es porque tú lo pensaste – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Bien, sigamos con la lectura – Sonrió Dimitri.

"**Niños, niños" se burló Isaiah. "El juego no funciona así. Estáis rompiendo las reglas."**

– ¿Qué reglas? – Preguntó Dimitri molesto – Maldita sea. Si tan solo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar le froté el brazo. Se notaba muy enojado con lo que sucedió, quizá porque era yo quien se encontraba en ese problema y él mismo me dijo que lo había devastado saber por lo que había pasado yo. Lo besé en la mejilla queriendo tranquilizarlo, me sonrió ligeramente.

– Lo siento – Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Miré a Karolina y le asentí.

**Una cruel sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Nos encontraba divertidos y no una amenaza. ¿Honestamente? Tenía razón.**

– De hecho yo pensaría que Rose es una amenaza. Una peligrosa amenaza – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Sí. No te metas conmigo – Dije sonriendo.

– No enserio, pequeña dhampir. No enserio – Sonrió.

"**Rápido y lejos, Mason" dije en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de los Strigoi.**

– Pueden escapar, si se puede – Ánimo Adrian sonriendo – Pueden escapar, si se puede

"**Bueno, bueno… si las miradas matasen…" Isaiah levantó las cejas cuando se le ocurrió algo. "¿Crees que nos puedes derrotar tu sola?"**

Lissa sofoco una áspera risa, que no paso por desapercibida, entonces vi su mirada con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Claro que puede – La confianza emanaba con fuerza de sí misma. Ella, como todos, confía en mí demasiado, incluso más de lo que debería, y recordando que gane dos molnija… sí, ella sabía que podía hacerlo sola.

**Él se rió. Elena se rió.**

**Apreté los dientes.**

– Estaba enojada – Advirtió Eddie con una mueca.

– No quisiera haber sido ellos – Dijo Adrian, también con una mueca.

**No, nunca había pensado que los pudiesen derrotar.**

– Pero pudiste – Dijo Lissa.

– No hablemos de eso – Dije sin ganas.

Dimitri me apretó con fuerza en un abrazo, y su nariz acaricio desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla con delicadeza, sus labios marcaron un beso y una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios.

– Te amo – Murmuró en mi oído.

– Y yo a ti – Murmuré suavemente.

**En verdad, estaba segura de que iba a morir. Pero estaba segura de que podría ofrecer una buena distracción.**

– Pensabas morir allí – Dijo Adrian sorprendido.

– Algo así – Dije tranquila – No es como si pensara que tenía oportunidad

Nadie comentó nada.

**Di un paso hacia Isaiah, pero apunté con el arma a Elena. Puedes pillar a los humanos desprevenidos, pero no a un Strigoi.**

– Bien dicho – Dijeron los guardianes.

**Ellos habían visto mis intenciones incluso antes de que me empezase a mover. Sin embargo no esperaban que tuviese un arma. **

– Sera porque a ti nadie te da armas – Dijo mi madre sonriendo – Es peligroso

– Muy peligroso – Dimitri se rió en mi oído. Le sonreí besándolo en la mejilla.

– Pero agradezcan que lo que hago lo hago por el bien común – Dije sonriendo. Asintieron como respuesta.

**El ruido del arma resonó en mis oídos, y ella gritó de dolor y sorpresa. Había apuntado a su estómago, pero le había dado en una pierna.**

– ¿Y eso? – Frunció el ceño Sydney.

Me encogí de hombros.

**No es que importase. No la habría matado, pero en el estómago hubiese sido bastante más doloroso.**

– Sí – Dijeron todos asintiendo.

**Isaiah agarra mi muñeca con tal fuerza que pensé que podría romperme los huesos. Solté el arma. Esta chocó contra el suelo, rebotó y se deslizó hacia la puerta.**

Yo no sabía si era consciente o no, pero Dimitri tomo mi muñeca derecha y comenzó a frotar lentamente con su dedo pulgar en círculos. Le eche una mirada y lo encontré mirando a Karolina esperando la lectura mientras los demás conversaban sobre lo que podría haber sentido por aquel dolor. Él seguía frotando la muñeca.

**Elena gritó de ira y me arañó.**

Dimitri contrajo sus músculos, estaba intentando controlar la rabia y yo lo sabía bien, pero nadie lo notaba.

**Isaiah le dijo que se controlase y me apartó de ella. Mientras tanto, me debatí todo lo posible, pero no para escapar, sino para centrar su atención en mí.**

**Y entonces el más dulce sonido.**

– ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Jill ansiosa.

Karolina sonrió, aunque confundida.

**La puerta abriéndose.**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sydney confundida.

**Mason se había aprovechado de mi distracción. Salió con Christian y Mia, apartándose de mí y de los Strigoi y yendo hacia la puerta. **

– ¡Aleluya! – Dijeron algunos – ¡Al fin lograron escapar!

– Y solo quedó Rose – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

**Isaiah se giró con aquella supervelocidad que tenía –y gritó cuando la luz del sol lo tocó. Pero incluso con él sufriendo, sus reflejos todavía eran rápidos. **

– Problemas – Cantó Adrian.

**Se alejó de la luz, arrastrando a Elena y a mí con él- a ella por el brazo, y a mí por el cuello.**

Dimitri gruñó enojado.

"**¡Sácalo de aquí!" Grité.**

"**Isaiah" comenzó Elena, soltándose.**

– Esa Strigoi era molesta – Se quejó Christian.

**Él me empujó al suelo y miró a su alrededor, viendo que sus víctimas habían escapado. Tomé aire, ahora que el agarre de mi garganta se había soltado y miré a la puerta a través de mi cabello.**

– Ya casi, falta poco… – Dijo Lissa suavemente.

**Vi a Mason arrastrar a Eddie a la calle, en la seguridad de la luz. Mia y Christian ya habían salido. Casi lloré de alivio.**

– ¿Cuánto más puedes llorar? – Preguntó Jill sorprendida.

– Creo que solo es un decir – Dijo Karolina mirando el libro.

– Hm… ya veo – Dijo Jill asintiendo.

**Isaiah se giró hacia mí con la furia de una tormenta, los ojos negros y terribles mientras que se acercaba a mí con su gran altura.**

– Estas muerta – Dijo Christian.

– Seguro que habría muerto. ¿Cómo lograste escapar? – Preguntó Sonja.

Gemí no queriendo hablar. Karolina sonrió apenas y volvió al libro.

**Su cara, que siempre había dado miedo, se convirtió en algo casi más allá de la compresión. "Monstruo" ni siquiera se le acercaba.**

– Diablos, que miedo – Dijo Lissa nerviosa.

**Me levantó tirándome del pelo. Lloré de dolor, y él bajó su rostro para que pudiésemos mirarnos a la misma altura.**

– Morirás – Dijo Mikahil nervioso.

Vi a Karolina vacilar en la siguiente frase, me miró nerviosa y finalmente siguió leyendo con la voz preocupada.

"**¿Quieres una mordida, niña?" Exigió. "¿Quieres ser una ramera de sangre? Bueno, podemos hacer eso. En todo sentido de la palabra. Y no será dulce. Y no será indoloro. Será muy doloroso –la coacción funciona de dos maneras, ya sabes, y me voy a asegurar de que sufras el peor dolor de tu vida. Y también me aseguraré de que tu mente me lleve mucho, mucho tiempo. Gritarás. Llorarás. Me suplicarás que acabe con tu sufrimiento y te deje morir…"**

– Diablos – Dijo Christian entre dientes, apretando los puños.

– Ese idiota realmente estaba enojado – Adrian frunció el ceño.

– Me alegra que esté muerto – Dijo Eddie, enojado también.

Si no los conociera diría que era una locura que hace unos minutos estuvieran burlándose de mí por cualquier cosa y ahora de la nada estuvieran siendo tan protectores. No es que no lo agradecía, pero era raro. Por otro lado, quien era más protector de todos ellos era, sin duda, Dimitri. Y eso me gustaba, aunque más o menos.

"**Isaiah" exclamó Elena con exasperación. "Simplemente mátala de una vez. Si lo hubieses hecho antes, como te había dicho, nada de esto estaría pasando."**

– Es probable, pero que bien que no los hubiera matado – Dijo Jill aliviada.

**Él continuó agarrándome, pero sus ojos se giraron hacia ella. "No me interrumpas."**

– Está enojado – Musito Dimitri, bastante molesto, pero sin duda más tranquilo que enojado. Tenía sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura, sujetando mis muñecas aún para frotar en círculos despacio, su mentón se había apoyado ligeramente en mi cabeza y mi espalda descansaba en su pecho. Era cómodo, y más porque yo tenía los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

"**Estás siendo melodramático". Continuó ella. Sí, ella realmente era una reivindicadora. Nunca pensé que un Strigoi pudiese serlo. Era casi cómico. "Y derrochador."**

– Es irritante ella – Se quejó Adrian – Yo también me habría exasperado teniéndola cerca

– Te apoyó – Suspiró Christian.

"**Tampoco me contestes" dijo.**

"**Tengo hambre. Estoy diciendo que deberíamos…"**

– ¿Comerla? – Preguntó Lissa con la voz temblorosa.

– Ay no quiero pensar en mí como un bocadillo – Me estremecí un poco.

"**Déjala en paz, o te mato."**

– La hubiera matado – Dijo Christian.

– Pero yo lo hice – Dije, seria.

Dimitri sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

**Todos nos giramos hacia la voz, una voz negra y llena de rabia. Mason estaba en la entrada, enmarcado por la luz, sosteniendo el arma que yo había dejado caer.**

Gemí cerrando los ojos, presionando al momento en que las imágenes se volvieron más poderosas hasta el punto de alcanzar una que otra lágrima. Dimitri me apretó con fuerza susurrando en ruso.

**Isaiah lo estudió por algunos segundos.**

"**Claro" dice Isaiah. Parecía aburrido. "Inténtalo."**

– Mason al rescate – Dijo Adrian divertido, y causo varias risas sin embargo mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

**Mason no dudó. Le disparó y continuó disparando hasta que vacío el cartucho en el pecho de Isaiah. Cada balazo hizo que el Strigoi se encogiese un poco, pero fuera de eso, él seguía de pie, agarrándome.**

– Miserable. Pudo haberte lastimado – Escuche a Abe, enojado.

– Abe – Mi madre hablo en un tono suave, cosa rara en ella.

**Eso es lo que significa ser un antiguo y poderoso Strigoi, me dije. Una bala de esas hubiese dañado a un Strigoi joven como Elena. ¿Pero en Isaiah?**

– No – Dijeron todos al unísono.

**Llevar varios disparos en el pecho era simplemente divertido.**

– Retorcido – Masculló Lissa.

Sentí una mano en mi brazo, pero me negué a abrir los ojos, además el vínculo me dijo que era Lissa.

**Mason también lo notó, y sus características se endurecieron cuando tiró el arma al suelo.**

Trague saliva. Todo se veía como en un flashback. Las imágenes; con cada palabra que leía Karolina un martilleo en mi cabeza me mostraba la imagen de lo que sucedió.

"**¡Veté!" Le grité. Él todavía está en el sol, seguro.**

Dimitri me apretó con fuerza como si supiera lo que iba a suceder, y claro, quienes sabían que murió… bien podrían hacer sus teorías de que fue en ese momento.

**Pero él no me escuchó.**

Me estremecí. Intente no demostrar el dolor, abrí mis ojos mirando la punta de mis pies fijamente.

**Corrió hacia nosotros, alejándose de la luz protectora. **

Apreté los puños. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado…

**Redoble mi lucha, con la esperanza de desviar la atención de Isaiah de Mason. No lo conseguí. Isaiah me empujó hacia Elena antes de que Mason hubiese alcanzado la mitad del camino.**

– Diablos. Elena tenía ganas de matarte y tuvo la oportunidad – Dijo Eddie con una mueca.

Trague pesadamente.

**Rápidamente Isaiah bloqueó a Mason y lo agarró, tal y como lo había hecho antes conmigo.**

Lissa se notaba insegura, muy insegura. Me miró preocupada y yo la miré, fijamente, pero la verdad mi foco se notaba borroso sin saber que hacer o decir. Si no fuera por el vínculo probablemente no habría sabido nada. Parpadeé un par de veces pudiendo observar su rostro preocupado, angustiado y sobre todo… agobiante. Le di una débil sonrisa.

**Pero, con diferencias, Isaiah no sujetó a Mason por los brazos. No lo agarró por el pelo o lo amenazó con una larga y agobiante muerte. **

– Entonces… – Alguien hablo, pero se detuvo.

La voz de Karolina tembló y el ambiente se hizo pesado.

**Isaiah simplemente detuvo el ataque, sujetó la cabeza de Mason con ambas manos y dio un rápido giro.**

– Hombre… – Eddie abrió los ojos de golpe, con la respiración pesada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y Dimitri y Lissa comenzaron a murmurarme un par de cosas que claramente yo no estaba escuchando.

Todo lo que oía era la voz de Karolina con la lectura del libro y las imágenes que iban y venían… nada más que eso.

**Con una mirada impaciente, Isaiah lanzó el cuerpo de Mason hacia donde estaba Elena sujetándome. Cayó delante de nosotras.**

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, sentí mis dientes perforar el labio como los colmillos de un vampiro perforan un cuello. El líquido metálico recorrió mi labio lentamente, poco a poco, y cuando lo libere deje que la sangre fluyera lentamente haciendo un pequeño hilo en mentón, que limpie rápidamente.

**Mi visión se volvió borrosa cuando las náuseas y los mareos me inundaron.**

"**Entonces" le dijo Isaiah a Elena. "Haber si eso calma tu hambre. Y guarda algo para mí."**

Seguí mirando a la nada. Pensando y recordando, escuchando mis propios gritos desesperados en mi cabeza. ¿Alguien hablaba? ¿Alguien me miraba? Ni idea, no prestaba atención a nada, pero algo me hizo saltar: un fuerte golpe.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, lo primero que quiero explicar es: ¿por qué no he actualizado en la semana? Respuesta sencilla, he decidido actualizar _solo_ los sábados, y si actualizo en otro día de la semana será de otro fics o probablemente un viernes o domingo, pero si o sí actualizare los sábados. ¿Por qué se ha tomado esta decision? Debido a que estaba actualizando muy deprisa y en mi computador estoy escribiendo muy lento, así que este sistema me dará tiempo suficiente.

~ Comentarios:

- Dimitrilove98: Gracias, supongo que cuando públique mi primer libro en mi biografía dirá: antes de ser escritora se dedicaba a escribir en fanfiction historias sobre VA, Winx, Sailor Moon, entre otras (que pensare en subir) así como sale en la biografía de Cassandra Clare, escritora de Cassadores de Sombra, estoy pensando en un Crossover con VA cuando termine de leer la saga cuaaskjaskj El de las Winx lo actualizare después

- lezly66: Sería interesante y el sueño de toda lectora wuaskjaskasj Lissa tiene ideas increíbles, pero la pregunta es si es vrd o no.

- Zombiepeace: Y llegamos al capítulo de la muerte de Mason T.T ¿Qué le suceded a Rose? Oh, buena deducción, algunos fallan (6)

- Wen: Ni idea

- Barbie Hale Black: Abe, es calmado, tranquilo y por dentro un hirviente caldero de ira... Cuando llegue el momento de la cabaña, bueno no aún no lo he planeado, pero sé que será emocionante ver la reacción. Si Rose estuviera embarazada... entonces Abe tendría más razones para enfadarse, aunque seria cómico

- aleja: Desde ahora, todos los sábados

Bueno amigos, Rose esta en shock o quizá en algo peor, la pregunta es que va a suceder, ya todos saben de la muerte de Mason, fue leída con pesar y la pregunta es... ¿qué va a suceder? No se preocupen, nos veremos el próximo sábado para saberlo... con algo de suerte mañana, pero prometo más el sábado

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	23. Leyendo el capítulo 22

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 22:

.: Rose :.

Realmente no me sentía muy bien. Me sentía enferma. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en un cruel remolino lleno de dolor e ira. Quería gritar, quería enterrarme bajo tierra… simplemente quería desaparecer. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el momento en Spokane, y pensé que lo había superado… pude haberlo superado… pero era sencillo ver al pasado y recordar todo el dolor de la muerte de un amigo frente a tus ojos.

Estaba sentada en el taburete cuando Dimitri se me acerco del otro lado del mesón dejando un vaso con agua sobre la mesa de granito. Me miró preocupado, yo apenas lo miré, tome el vaso y tome del agua a sorbos largos.

– ¿Mejor? – Preguntó suavemente.

– No era necesario armar tanto atado – Dije sonriendo levemente. Mire hacia la sala en donde todos mis amigos se encontraban hablando de un tema al azar. Vi a Lissa girar la cabeza hacia mí como si supiera que yo estaba mirando allí, sonreí tranquila y volví a mirar a Dimitri.

– Me pareció que lo necesitabas – Me miró preocupado.

– Gracias – Musite sonriendo, realmente agradecida. Estuvimos en un silencio durante unos segundos y luego me puse en pie para ir al sofá, él me siguió tranquilamente.

Me senté al lado de Lissa y respire hondo, el libro permanecía en las manos de mi madre cerrado y listo para abrirse en cualquier momento. Dimitri se acercó a mí y lo abracé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, tenía mis piernas sobre el asiento.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Lissa preocupada, colocando su mano en mi brazo.

– Sí – Mentí. Por suerte para mí ella no pareció notarlo así que sonrió, preocupada aun, y comenzó la lectura. Mientras más rápido termine este libro más rápido podre sentirme mejor.

– Capítulo 22 – Dijo mi madre con un tono suave que no había escuchado muy seguido. Respiró hondo y luego leyó.

**El terror y la consternación me consumían, por mucho que pensé que mi alma se estaba asfixiando, el mundo terminaría bien a continuación.**

– Quizá solo estás exagerando – Dijo Adrian, lentamente.

– No – Dije, sorprendentemente tranquila. Le indique a mi madre seguir.

**Porque seguramente, no cabe duda que yo no podría seguir adelante después de esto. Nadie podría seguir adelante después de esto.**

– Sin embargo lo hiciste – Dijo Christian con apenas una sonrisa. Yo realmente no estaba de humor para hablar, al menos no tanto. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla con delicadeza.

– Tomo tiempo – Murmure, luego gruñí provocando que todos me miraran confundidos – Tuve que asistir al psicólogo. No es justo, no estaba loca

Lissa me frotó el brazo, sin querer soltarme, pero bajo su mano y tomo la mía apretándola con fuerza.

**Quería gritar mi dolor al universo.**

– Universo, me duele – Intento bromear Adrian para aligerar el ambiente. Algunos se rieron, pero otras personas como Dimitri y Lissa, incluyendo a Eddie, lo encontraron como algo irrespetuoso. Yo sonreí.

**Quería llorar hasta que me derritiera.**

– ¿Uno puede derretirse? – Curioseó Christian.

– Ni idea – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**Quería hundirme junto a Mason y morir con él.**

Lissa contuvo el aliento y me abrazó preocupada. Dimitri también me frotó el brazo y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Eddie hacer una mueca de puro dolor, Jill lo reconfortaba así como Christian que con su boca de oro intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

**Ella me liberó, aparentemente la decisión no planteaba ningún peligro dado que yo me encontraba entre ella e Isaiah.**

– No saldrás de esta – Dijo Christian.

– No – Dije seria – Pero lo hice gracias a alguien

Miré a Mia con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió algo preocupada.

**Ella se volvió hacía el cuerpo de Mason.**

– Se lo van a comer – Murmuró Eddie enojado.

**Yo dejé de sentir. Simplemente actué.**

– Eso no es nuevo – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Christian – Lissa lo regaño, luego gruñó – No se cuanta veces te he regañado. ¿No puedes ser un poco más comprensivo?

Él la miró fijamente, no parecía tener un rostro pensativo o arrepentido, ni siquiera había expresión en su rostro, pero no del todo inexpresiva, casi como confundido. Lissa gruñó molesta y él suspiró.

– Nunca vas a cambiar – Musito ella. Sonreí ligeramente.

Miré a Dimitri y él me sonrió, aliviado de saber que yo no estaba tan mal como todos pensaron, pero sin duda no quería seguir hablando sobre eso.

"**No… lo… toques." No pude reconocer mi propia voz.**

– ¿Qué era? ¿Rabia? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Frialdad? – Preguntó Sydney.

Me encogí de hombros. No lo sabía, si no la reconocí.

**Ella volteó sus ojos.**

"**Llevas bien el dolor, estás molesta. Yo acabo de empezar a entender el punto de Isaiah. Tú necesitas sufrir antes de morir."**

– ¿No es suficiente dolor eso? – Pregunto Lissa con cierto dolor en la voz mezclado con rabia.

Froté con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Lissa y ella me miró, notando que estaba molesta, pero no había oscuridad rodeándola… por suerte.

**Alejándose, ella se arrodilló en el piso y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Mason.**

"**¡NO LO TOQUES!" Le grité.**

– Mierda, que me retumba los oídos de solo imaginar el grito que se ha de escuchar hasta china – Dijo Christian pasando una mano por el oído.

– No he gritado – Dijo mi madre. Era cierto, ella leía con una voz pacifica y neutra, aun cuando eran gritos lo hacía.

**La empujé, con muy poco resultado. Ella me empujó de vuelta, cercanamente golpeándome. Y eso era todo lo que yo podía hacer, mantener mis pies en el suelo y estar quieta en posición vertical.**

– Vas a hacer una locura – Murmuró Lissa con un tono frío que no hizo que me estremeciera, pero si me preocupo un poco.

**Isaiah miró con divertido interés, pero entonces su mirada cayó al suelo. El chokti de Lissa se me había caído fuera del bolsillo de mi abrigo.**

– ¿Eso es bueno o malo? – Preguntó Jill preocupada.

No respondí.

**Él lo recogió. Strigoi podían tocar objetos sagrados. Las historias acerca de ellos temiendo cruces no eran ciertas. Simplemente ellos no podían entrar en tierra santa.**

– Eso fue un shock – Musite. Dimitri me miró y yo levante la cabeza – Iba en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado

Él me miró pensativo y luego me besó en la mejilla – Lo sé. Se notó mucho cuando supimos lo de los Badicas

Suspiré.

**Él le dio la vuelta a la cruz y pasó sus dedos por el dragón que estaba grabado allí.**

Vi a Lissa estremecerse y sentí su inquietud como si fuese mía.

"**Ah, los Dragomirs." Él susurró. "Me había olvidado de ellos. Fácil. Aquí hay qué, ¿una? ¿Dos de ellos a la izquierda? Apenas vale la pena recordar."**

– Idiota. Ella ahora es la reina y descubrimos que hay otro más – Dijo Christian molesto – Los Dragomirs… – Sonaba pensativo.

"_No desaparecerán"._ Pensé, como si aquello fuera lo que Christian debía decir.

**Sus horribles ojos rojos se enfocaron en mí.**

"**¿Conoces alguno de ellos? Voy a tener que ver alguno de estos días, no será muy difícil"**

Escuche a Jill reír ásperamente. Yo la miré confundida y sorprendida, ella me sonrió – Será difícil que intenten matar a Lissa, te tiene a ti

– Sí. Como te tiene a ti ella estará segura – Dijo Eddie sonriendo. Yo asentí tranquila.

– No le den ideas. Odio que Rose se arriesgue tanto – Gimió Lissa.

Me reí ligeramente.

– Tú sabes que el arriesgarme es mi profesión – Sonreí.

**De repente, oí una explosión.**

– Chan, chan chan, chaan – Eddie y Christian hicieron efectos especiales que nos hicieron reír ligeramente.

**El acuario había estallado y el agua salía disparada de él, rompiendo el vidrió.**

– Rayos – Dijo Eddie riendo – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Yo no hice nada – Murmuré.

**Fragmentos de él volaron en mi dirección, pero escasamente lo noté. El agua se fundió en el aire, formando una desequilibrada esfera. Empezó a flotar. Hacia Isaiah. Sentí como mi mandíbula caía mientras miraba eso.**

– Rose está sorprendida – Dijo Eddie estupefacto – Eso no sucede siempre

Rodé los ojos.

**Él miró también, más perplejo que asustado.**

– ¿Quién se asusta con el agua? – Se quejó Christian, bufando.

– Fue de golpe, cualquiera se podría haber asustado – Dijo Dimitri en mi defensa.

– Gracias – Murmuré sonriendo.

**Al menos hasta que vio su rostro envuelto y empezó a sofocarse.**

Le dedique una sonrisa a Mia.

**Al igual que las balas, la sofocación no podía matarlo. Pero podía causarle un infierno de la cantidad de molestias. Sus manos volaron a su cara, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse el agua de encima. Sus dedos simplemente se deslizaban. Elena se olvido de Mason y saltó a los pies de Isaiah.**

– Ah eso no puede ser nada bueno… para ellos – Sonrió Adrian divertido.

"**¿Qué es?" Ella gritó. Ella lo sacudió en un inútil esfuerzo de liberarlo. "¿QUÉ PASA?" Ella gritó de nuevo.**

– Alguien ha metido mano en la situación – Sonrió Christian mirando a Mia que le guiñó el ojo.

**Nuevamente yo no sentí. Simplemente actué.**

– Tú no necesitas una situación así para actuar sin pensar – Dijo Abe tranquilo-

– Es verdad – Coincidí meneando la cabeza despreocupadamente.

**Mi mano se cerró alrededor de un largo pedazo de vidrio que se había roto del acuario. Fue un movimiento irregular pero muy fuerte, cortando mi mano.**

– Auch – Lissa miró mi mano rápidamente. Yo la mire confundida.

– ¿Si sabes que eso sucedió hace mucho? – Pregunte, más bien recordándoselo.

Ella me miró y se sonrojo apenada – Lo siento

Me reí ligeramente.

**Seguí adelante y hundí el fragmento en el pecho de Isaiah, con el objetivo de darle en el corazón. Yo había trabajado muy duro para encontrar práctica.**

– Un vidrio no lo va a matar – Dijo Sonya suavemente.

– Pero lo paralizara – Dije.

**Isaiah emitió un grito que se ahogo en el agua y se derrumbó en el piso. Sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás como tachados por un inmenso dolor.**

– Ay que dolor – Dijo Adrian con la mano en el corazón.

**Elena me miraba, conmocionada, al igual que yo cuando Isaiah había asesinado a Mason.**

Trague saliva pesadamente. Me fije en un vaso de agua en el centro de la mesa así que lo tome y bebí, pero dos segundos después al sentir el aroma a alcohol y el sabor ligero escupí todo en el rostro de Adrian.

– Gracias – Se quejó.

– Que asco – Deje el vaso – No es que quiera ser mala, pero quería agua

– Yo iré – Murmuró Dimitri levantándose. Sonreí ligeramente esperando a que volviera, mi madre miraba el libro fijamente. Cuando volvió Dimitri dejo una jarra en la mesa con agua y hielo, me entrego un vaso.

– Gracias – Lo besé en la mejilla tras beber un poco de agua.

**Isaiah no estaba muerto, por supuesto, pero él estaba temporalmente fuera del conteo. Su rostro claramente mostró que no había pensado que esto fuera posible.**

– Momento de arrancar – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No lo hará – Dijeron Dimitri, mi madre y Mia. Rodé los ojos.

**La cosa más inteligente en ese momento habría sido correr hacia la puerta y a la seguridad del sol.**

– Sí – Dijeron todos.

**En cambio, corrí en la dirección opuesta, hacía la chimenea.**

– ¿¡En qué estás pensando!? – Preguntó Christian algo alterado – Debiste salir corriendo al sol

– Da igual. Ya no lo hice ya – Dije tranquila.

**Agarré una de las antiguas espadas y regrese en busca de Elena. No tenía que ir muy lejos, ella misma se había recuperado y se dirigía hacia mí.**

– Eso no va a terminar bien – Dijo Viktoria preocupada.

– Para ellos – Masculló Dimitri.

**Gruñendo con rabia, ella trató de apoderarse de mí. Yo nunca había entrenado con una espada, pero me habían enseñado a luchar improvisando con cualquier arma que pudiese encontrar.**

– Eso es bueno – Dijo Sydney con una mueca aliviada.

**Usé la espada para mantener distancia entre nosotras, mis movimientos eran torpes, pero efectivos por el momento.**

– Podrías aprender a usar una espada – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No la necesito – Dije tranquila.

**Colmillos blancos destellaban en su boca. "Voy a hacer tú…" dijo.**

"**¿Sufra? ¿Pague? ¿Me lamente haber nacido?" Sugerí.**

– Solo aclarando, no sientes ninguno de esos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Lissa preocupada.

– No. Ninguno – Dije tranquila.

**Recordé los combates con mi mamá y como yo había ido a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Eso no funcionaría esta vez.**

– Eso es – Sonrió mi madre.

**Tuve que atacar. Seguí adelante, intenté enviar a tierra a Elena de un golpe. Ninguna suerte. Ella anticipó cada uno de mis movimientos.**

– Eso es mala suerte, pero seguro que podrás hacerlo bien – Dijo Lissa.

– Sí – Dije tranquila.

**De repente, detrás de ella, Isaiah gimió y empezó a venir alrededor. Ella miró de nuevo, el más pequeño de los movimientos me permitiría deslizar la espada en el pecho.**

– Isaiah y Elena. Estabas en un grave aprieto – Dijo Jill preocupada.

– Escape de allí – Dije tranquila.

**Había cortado la tela de su camisa y rozando la piel pero nada más. Sin embargo, ella se acordó y miró hacia abajo en el pánico. Creo que la imagen del vidrio yendo a través del corazón de Isaiah aún estaba fresca en su mente.**

– Y en la mía – Dijo Sydney con una mueca. Jill asintió con una mueca también.

**Y eso era lo que yo realmente necesitaba.**

– No me gusta su forma de pensar – Dijo Lissa preocupada.

**Yo preparé toda mi fuerza, señalé la espada… y pasó.**

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Jill ansiosa.

**La cuchilla de la espada golpeó la parte lateral de su cuello, duro y profundo.**

– Oh Dios – Chillaron las chicas.

**Ella dio un horrible, horrible grito, un grito que hizo erizar mi piel. Ella trato de avanzar hacia mí. Yo puse mis manos atrás y golpee de nuevo.**

– Definitivamente comenzaré a tener más cuidado cuando me burle de Rose – Dijo Christian pálido, más de lo normal.

– Yo también – Dijo Adrian.

**Sus manos se aferraron a su garganta, y sus rodillas cedieron. Yo golpee y golpee. La espada cavaba cada vez más profundo en su cuello.**

– Que asco. Estoy teniendo imágenes mentales – Dijo Mia con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

– Sí. Yo también – Coincidió Lissa.

**Cortar la cabeza de alguien fue más duro de lo que pensaba, y la vieja y embotada espada no ayudaba mucho.**

– Pero lo hiciste bien – Me besó Dimitri.

**Pero finalmente, gané suficiente control que lograr que ella no realizara ningún movimiento. Y su cabeza estaba allí, separada de su cuerpo.**

Nuevamente los chillidos de sorpresa llenaron la sala, y alguien contuvo el aliento. Miré a Dimitri que me sonreía preocupado, me besó en la frente.

– Realmente lo has hecho muy – Suavizo en mi oído – Realmente estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho

**Sus ojos muertos mirándome, como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido.**

– Ni yo – Dijo Lissa sin aliento.

**Alguien estaba gritando, y por un surrealista segundo, pensé que todavía era Elena.**

– Imaginabas los gritos en tu cabeza – Murmuró Christian riendo ligeramente.

– Me estaba volviendo loca – Dije tranquila – Pero no tanto como para imaginar que la cabeza decapitada de Elena era la que gritaba

**Entonces levanté mis ojos y miré a través de la sala. Mia estaba en el camino de la puerta, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, y su piel un tinte verde que parecía que fuese a vomitar.**

Todos miraron a Mia quién sonrió.

– Imagínense que vuelven a ver a Rose, la ayudan con el acuario y lo siguiente es que en lugar de correr ella toma una espada y corta la cabeza de alguien. Realmente no es la vista más agradable que existe – Se defendió con una mueca – Y lo peor, aún escucho los gritos

Todos menearon la cabeza.

– No es una gran vista, seguro que no – Dijo Eddie.

**De lejos, en la parte de atrás de mi mente, me di cuenta de que ella era quien había hecho explotar el acuario.**

– Culpable – Sonrió Mia.

– Gracias por hacerlo – Dije sonriendo.

– Por nada – Sonrió.

**La magia del agua, aparentemente no fue inútil después de todo.**

– Que linda, al fin admites eso – Dijo Mia sonriendo – ¿Lo ves Jill? Ella cedería

– Sí – Sonrió.

– ¿Ceder? – Pregunté confundida.

Ellas me sonrieron.

– A que aceptarías tarde o temprano que la magia de agua era la mejor – Dijo sonriendo Mia – Y era útil

– Ya veo – Dije en voz baja.

**Todavía un poco conmocionado, Isaiah intentó estar a la altura de sus pies. Pero yo estaba en él antes de que pudiera realizar alguna acción.**

– Y allí va otra cabeza – Dijo Dimitri suavemente.

Asentí lentamente.

**La espada cantó,**

– ¿Cantó? – Adrian se burló – Las espadas no tienen boca

– Mejor sigue escuchando – Dije sin ganas. Mi madre miró el libro y luego lo hizo.

**causando sangre y dolor con cada golpe. Me sentí como una vieja pro.**

– ¿Vieja pro? – Preguntó Dimitri confundido.

– Que sé yo – Dije despreocupada. Él pareció notar algo que quizás yo no, porque me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla suavemente.

**Isaiah cayó al suelo. En mi mente, mantuve la imagen de él rompiéndole el cuello a Mason.**

– Eso no es sano – Murmuró Jill preocupada.

**Y empuje y empuje tan fuerte como pude. Tan ferozmente, como si esa fuera una forma de borrar mi memoria.**

– Sin duda no es nada sano – Dijo Lissa mirándome preocupada – ¿Qué me dices ahora?

Cerré mis ojos suavemente, las imágenes aún iban y venían, pero se negaban a irse para siempre. Los abrí y la miré.

– Estaré bien – Sonreí levemente.

– Rose… – Me miró preocupada. Le sonreí tranquilamente y respire hondo, suavemente, luego sacudí la cabeza para que se abstuviera de decir algo, después de todo, yo podía sentir todo lo que ella quería decir.

"**¡Rose! ¡Rose!"**

**A través de mi oído, que parecía una espesa neblina, yo apenas podía detectar la voz de Mia.**

– Dios, pensé que nunca me escucharías – Dijo Mia preocupada.

"**¡Rose! Está muerto"**

– Mia no tenías porque decirlo – Dijo Eddie.

– Ella estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera se dio vuelta – Dijo Mia apuntándome – No escuchaba. Era como si yo no estuviera allí para ella, solo… Isaiah

– Wow, no es la primera vez – Pase una mano por mi pelo peinándolo – Pero no diré que fue la oscuridad porque diré que estaba en shock

– Eso podría ser – Sonya asintió. Sabía que ella recordaba cuando mate a Víctor.

**Despacio, líricamente, mantuve atrás mi próximo golpe y miré abajo, su cuerpo y la cabeza definitivamente no estaban junto a él. Ella tenía razón. Él estaba muerto.**

– Y así es como la leyenda inicio – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Como una chica de diecisiete años logro matar a dos Strigoi y salvar a sus amigos, esa es la historia de Rose Hathaway

Nadie dijo nada, miré al libro fijamente.

**Muy, muy muerto.**

– Auch – Musito Christian.

**Miré en el resto de la habitación, había sangre por todas partes. Pero el horror de lo sucedido no estaba realmente registrado conmigo.**

– ¿Acabas de matar a dos vampiros y no te importaba? – Preguntó Mia confundida.

– No es lo que quiso decir – Abe sacudió la cabeza.

**Mi mundo se había ralentizado, disminuyó a dos tareas muy simples. Matar a los Strigoi. Proteger a Mason. No podía procesar nada más.**

– Wow, esa es tu forma de decir que tu cerebro es pequeño – Dijo Christian riendo.

– No es gracioso – Dije fríamente. Él dio un pequeño salto y luego asintió lentamente susurrando un "lo siento". Mi madre me miró preocupada y siguió con la lectura.

"**Rose" Susurró Mia.**

**Ella temblaba, sus palabras estaban llenas de temor.**

– Deberías estar aliviada – Dijo Eddie extrañado. Vi a Mia removerse en su asiento con una mueca incomoda.

**Tenía miedo de mí, no de los Strigoi.**

– Ouh – Dijo él. Mia tragó.

– No era algo agradable – Musito – Realmente que no

"**Rose, tenemos que irnos. Vamos."**

– Enfrentando con valor – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Arrastré mis ojos lejos de ella y miré hacia abajo, a los restos de Isaiah. Después de varios momentos, me dirigí hacia el cuerpo de Mason, todavía agarrando la espada.**

– No se moverá – Dijo Sydney.

– No. No lo hizo – Dijeron Mia, mi madre y Dimitri. Yo me acurruque un poco a su lado.

"**No, no puedo dejarlo. Otro Strigoi podría venir."**

– ¿Y eso qué? Debiste correr para evitar eso – Dijo Jill preocupada.

"_Todos son insensibles hoy"_

**Mis ojos quemaban por las incontenibles ganas que tenía de llorar. No podía decirlo con seguridad. La sed de sangre me consumía, violencia y rabia eran las únicas emociones que era capaz de sentir.**

Dimitri me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en la mejilla susurrando en ruso. No dije nada, pero me sentí bastante cómoda con él hablando así, además de que era tranquilizador.

"**Rose, volveremos por él. Si otros Strigoi están llegando tenemos que irnos."**

– Mia ahora es la voz de la razón – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

"**No" repetí, ni siquiera mirándola a ella. "No lo estoy dejando a él, yo no lo dejaré solo."**

– Rose, me gusta que te preocupes por los demás, pero hay ocasiones en las que te juro que desearía que no lo hagas – Dijo Lissa. «Sobre todo por alguien que ya está muerto» eran las palabras que había omitido. Yo sonreí ligeramente.

– Tranquila – Sonreí.

**Con mi mano libré acaricié el cabello de Mason.**

"**Rose…"**

**Giré mi cabeza. "¡Fuera!" Le grité. "Vete y déjanos solos."**

**Ella dio unos pasos adelante, y yo levanté la espada.**

– Oh – Advirtió Adrian – Mia, yo que tú me alejaría sin decir nada

– ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser Rose con una espada? – Preguntó Viktoria tranquila. Todos la miraron.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Dijo Christian estupefacto – Le cortó la cabeza a dos Strigoi, y eso en el pasado porque ahora ha matado a tantos Strigoi que es casi imposible de creer que es la misma chica que se asustaba solo con ver a uno de ellos

Miré a Christian con una ceja levantada, molesta. Él se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, pero su amigo murió – No sabía que fue lo que me hizo estremecer, su tono de voz suave y comprensivo o el hecho de que Viktoria pronunciara esas palabras en voz alta. Nadie lo había hecho desde entonces, algunos daban indirectas de que había muerto… pero jamás la frase directa. Al menos no frente a mí.

– Es obvio que estaba en shock – Coincidió Lissa.

– Pero eso no significa que Rose no sea letal hacia los amigos – Dijo Mikhail.

– Cierto – Dijeron todos.

– Eh – Gemí ofendida.

**Ella se congeló.**

– Como hielo – Dijo Sydney sonriendo. Mia hizo una mueca.

– No sabes lo que se siente que Rose te amenace con una espada – Dijo ella tranquila.

– Seguro es un susto de muerte – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

"**Vete" repetí. "Ve a buscar a los otros."**

**Poco a poco Mia dio la vuelta camino a la puerta. Ella me dirigió una última y desesperada mirada antes de correr hacia afuera.**

– Mia asustada salió corriendo – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Opino que hay que ponerle escotch a la boca y así evitar que siga hablando – Dije molesta.

– Yo te apoyó – Dijeron la gran mayoría. Sonriendo miré a Dimitri.

**Caí en el silencio. Me relajé aferrándome a la espada pero me negué a soltarla.**

– Eso explica porque casi nos ataca cuando la encontramos – Dijo mi madre mirando a Dimitri tranquila.

– Sí – Asintió él tranquilo también, aunque preocupado.

**Mi cuerpo se hundió hacia adelante y mi cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Mason. Intenté olvidar todo: el mundo que me rodeaba, el tiempo en sí mismo.**

Lissa no dijo nada, pero me fije que ella me miraba preocupada. Me aleje de Dimitri y le sonreí, entonces ella me abrazó.

– ¿De verdad que vas a estar bien? – Preguntó Lissa suavemente.

– Sí – Dije tranquila.

**Segundos pudieron haber pasado. Horas pudieron haber pasado. Yo no sabía. Yo no sabía nada excepto que no podía dejar solo a Mason.**

– Apenas fueron unos minutos – Dijo Mia tranquila.

– Yo cómo iba a saber – Me quejé.

**Yo me encontraba en un estado muy alterado, un estado que solo mantenía el miedo y el terror en la raya.**

– Pues no lo hiciste muy bien – Dijo Mia preocupada – Parecía que yo fuera la amenaza

– Lo sé – Dije preocupada – Era preocupante porque parte de mí no estaba segura de porque actuaba así. Podía ser el shock y no lo dudo

– Bien, sigamos que ya falta poco – Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

**No podía creer que Mason estuviese muerto.**

– Ni yo – Murmuraron todos.

**Yo podía negarme a reconocer algo, y pretender que nunca había ocurrido.**

– Se notó – Dijo Mia preocupada.

Hice una mueca tras respirar hondo.

**Pasos y voces sonaron eventualmente, y levanté la cabeza hacia arriba. Personas entraron a través de la puerta, mucho de ellos. Yo no podía realmente hacer algo a cualquiera de ellos.**

– Guardianes al rescate – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

– Así es – Sonrió mi madre.

– Casi nos ataca – Dijo Dimitri.

**Yo no lo necesitaba. Ellos estaban amenazados, y esas amenazas las usé para mantener a salvo a Mason de ellos.**

– Ya entiendo – Dijo Eddie – Tú te negaste a creer que estaba muerto

Todos miramos a Eddie y luego varios cojines le cayeron en el rostro debido a que había dicho algo que además de que era obvio se había leído en el libro.

– Honestamente me preguntó en qué mundo andas metido – Dijo Adrian.

**Un par de ellos se me acercó y yo salté arriba, levantando la espada y manteniéndola apuntado hacia su cuerpo.**

– Pobre de quien lo haya hecho. Es como un animal rabioso, en cualquier momento podría haber atacado – Dijo Lissa frotándome el brazo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me reí ligeramente.

"**Quédense atrás" Les advertí. "Manténganse alejados de él."**

– Ay Rose – Suspiró Abe suavemente.

**Siguieron llegando.**

"**Que se queden atrás" Les grité. Ellos se detuvieron. Excepto por uno.**

– ¿Quién será? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada, pero con un tono cantarin.

"**Rose" Era una voz suave. "Suelta la espada."**

– No lo hará – Dijo Christian.

– Como si quisiera soltar la espada – Dije rodando los ojos – Yo seguía en shock

**Mis manos temblaron. Yo trague saliva. "¡Aléjate de nosotros!"**

"**Rose"**

– Que insistente – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos y eso valió un golpe de Sydney.

**La voz habló de nuevo. Una voz que mi alma conocería en cualquier lugar.**

– Dimitri – Dijeron todos sonriendo.

– Por como se veía la situación no me sorprende en nada que no lo hicieras – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo ligeramente. Lo besé en la mejilla.

**Vacilé, dejé a mi mente tomar consciencia de mi entorno, hundirme en los detalles.**

– ¿Qué acaso veías solo oscuridad? – Preguntó Christian.

– Sí, es posible – Dije tranquila – Sombras o quizás todo borroso

**Dejé mis ojos fijos, analizando las características del hombre que tenía enfrente. Los ojos marrones de Dimitri, suaves y firmes me miraron.**

– Dimitri siempre tenía que ser el mundo de Rose – Dijo Adrian rodando los ojos.

– ¿Celoso? – Bromeé, sorprendiendo a todos de que lo hiciera dado que mi humor no era muy bueno desde el final del capítulo anterior.

– Ah – Me miró desconcertado – No

Sí. Sin duda Adrian estaba desconcertado debido a que no bromeó conmigo.

"**Está bien" él dijo. "Todo va a estar bien. Puedes dejar la espada a un lado."**

– Dios, fue tan obvio – Murmuró mi madre mirando el libro.

– Siempre lo fue – Dijo Lissa, que la había escuchado y sabía claramente de que hablaba.

**Mis manos temblaron pero luché por mantener la espada empuñada. "No puedo" Las palabras herían conforme salían. "No puedo dejarlo solo. Tengo que protegerlo."**

– Que dulce Rose – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

"**Tú tienes" dijo él.**

– Claramente a Dimitri es el único al que le haría caso – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Cállate – Dije riendo. Él me sonrió divertido y luego miró a Lissa.

– ¿Ves como me trata? – Se quejó él – Es cruel

– Basta – Lissa sonrió.

**La espada cayó de mis manos, aterrizando con un estruendo en el piso de madera. Yo seguí, colapsando, con el deseo de llorar que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.**

– Solo con Dimitri – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Me reí abrazándolo.

Dimitri me sonrió devolviéndome el abrazo con un besó en la frente.

**Los brazos de Dimitri me envolvieron como ayudándome a no caer en pedazos.**

– Eh, sincronizados – Le sonreí ligeramente. Él asintió sonriendo.

Claro, nadie entendió que me refería que hace un momento me había abrazado de igual forma.

**Voces invadieron nuestro alrededor, y una a una las fui reconociendo, personas de confianza. **

_¿Incluida tu madre? _

– Sí – Miré a Lissa sonriendo.

Ella me miró sorprendida y luego rió ligeramente.

**Él intento llevarme hacia la puerta pero me rehusé a moverme todavía. No podía. Mis manos embragaron su camisa, arrugando la tela. Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mí, él aparto mi pelo liso de mi cara. Incliné mi cabeza contra él, y siguió acariciando mi cabello. Murmuro algo en ruso.**

– Dimitri siempre busca una linda forma de calmar a Rose – Lissa sonrió con dulzura. Yo me reí ligeramente y luego miré a Dimitri. Era cierto, y sobre todo cuando lo hacía en ruso era mejor dado que aunque no entendía lo que me decía siempre lograba calmarme.

– Siempre quise saber que rayos dice en ruso – Murmuré para mí misma – Así como aprender a jurar en ruso

– Yo creo que no vas a aprender nunca – Dijo él sonriéndome – Es peligroso tratándose de ti

– Gracias – Dije riendo.

**Yo no entendí una palabra de eso, pero el tono suave en que lo dijo me hacía sentir aliviada.**

– Como de costumbre – Le sonreí.

Él me sonrió también y me besó en la mejilla – Me gusta verte sonreír

**Los demás guardianes se fueron extendiendo alrededor de la casa, examinándola centímetro a centímetro. Un par de ellos se acercaron a nosotros y se arrodillaron a ver los cuerpos. Me rehusé a mirar.**

– Si porque ya era malo que tú los mataras – Dijo Eddie suavemente.

"**¿Ella hizo esto? ¿Dos de ellos?"**

– No – Dijeron Adrian, Christian y Eddie con sarcasmo.

– Vino el Pato Donalds empuñando una espada con filo para matar a los Strigoi – Bufó Adrian – Es obvio que fue ella. ¿Quién más si no?

– Chicos es un libro – Dijo Lissa – Nada de lo que digan va a cambiar

– No me importa – Dijo Eddie encogiéndose de hombros – De hecho lo hace divertido

"**Esa espada no ha sido usada en años."**

– Bien, eso definitivamente declara que Rose es letal – Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

Sonreí.

**Un divertido sonido apretó mi garganta, Dimitri apretó mi hombro confortablemente.**

– Era obvio – Se quejó Lissa – Él la amaba y viceversa, porque ni siquiera yo habría podido calmarla

– Cierto – Dijo Adrian riendo.

"**Sácala de aquí Belikov" Oí decir a una mujer detrás de él. Su voz me era familiar.**

– Estoy pensando ya quien es – Abe sonrió, mirando el libro.

– Así no cuenta – Se quejó Lissa.

– No necesito ver el libro – Sonrió Abe.

**Dimitri apretó mi hombro de nuevo. "Vamos Roza. Es hora de irnos"**

**Esta vez. Me fui. Él me guió hasta fuera de la casa, apretándome y yo no sabía como podía dar cada agonizante paso.**

– ¿Con los pies? – Preguntó Adrian burlón.

Rodé los ojos.

**Mi mente seguía negándose a procesar realmente lo que había sucedido.**

– Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto que habría sucedido si él no hubiera vuelto – Dijo Eddie con un tono preocupado.

– Yo no quiero ni pensarlo – Dijo Lissa mortificada. Una parte egoísta de ella se aferraba a la idea de que si Mason no hubiera vuelto yo habría muerto, y ella sabía que estaba mal pensar eso, pero no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada.

Le sonreí.

**No podía hacer mucho más que seguir instrucciones simples de direcciones de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor.**

– Uhg ojalá me hubieran dejado ir allí – Se quejó Lissa.

– No podíamos dejar que fueras porque no sabíamos que tan peligroso iba a ser – Dijo Dimitri suavemente.

– Aún así – Se cruzó de brazos.

**Eventualmente terminé en uno de los jets de la Academia. Los motores rugieron alrededor de nosotros, y el avión fue levantado.**

– Y eso es el pasaporte a la libertad – Sonrió Christian.

**Dimitri murmuró algo acerca de que volvería en breve y me dejó sola en mi asiento.**

– Solaa – Cantó Eddie, sonriendo. Dimitri casi lo mata con la mirada y él se quedo callado enseguida.

**Me puse recta y empecé a analizar los detalles del asiento de enfrente.**

– Eso es consciente – Se rieron todos.

– Va a describirlo – Se mortifico Adrian.

**Alguien se sentó al lado de mí y cubrió con una manta blanca mis hombros. Justo en ese instante me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.**

– Ese alguien tiene buena percepción – Dijo Viktoria sonriendo.

**Me arropé con la manta.**

"**Tengo frío" dije. "¿Cómo puedo tener tanto frío?"**

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? – Bufó Christian.

Me encogí de hombros.

"**Estás en estado de shock" Respondió Mia.**

– Y Mia es el sujeto misterioso – Dijo Adrian – Se los dije

– No dijiste nada – Dijo Sydney,

– Lo pensé – Jugó con las cejas levantándolas de arriba abajo frenéticamente.

**Me volví a mirarla, estudiando sus rizos rubios y grandes ojos azules. Algo mientras la veía a ella desencadeno mis recuerdos.**

– Probablemente su rostro – Dijo Sydney despreocupada.

**Y todo cayó de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y los apreté fuertemente.**

– Ay por Dios – Me quejé – No quiero más recuerdos. Solo quiero terminar con el libro pronto

– Te apoyó – Dijo Eddie – Aunque yo ni siquiera estuve allí, digo, no consciente, así que no es como si fuera tanto para mí, pero tú…

Antes de terminar la frase mi madre alzó la voz leyendo nuevamente. Nadie dijo nada.

"**¡Oh Dios!" respiré.**

– ¿Te olvidaste de respirar? – Preguntó Adrian riendo.

– No. Se llama respirar de golpe – Dije como si fuera obvio.

**Abrí mis ojos y me concentré en ella.**

– Pensé que tenía monos en la cara – Murmuró ella causando un par de risas.

"**Tú me salvaste, me salvaste cuando hiciste explotar el acuario. No deberías haberlo hecho. No deberías haber vuelto."**

– Si no lo hacía tú morirías y Mason volvió también así que… – Ella tragó saliva – Me pareció lo correcto. Christian llevó a Eddie lejos

– Aunque apenas se podían mover, imagino yo – Se burló Adrian.

– Oye ya basta o juro que tomare el consejo de Rose y te pondré una venda en la boca – Se quejó Christian – Tus chistes dejaron de ser graciosos desde el capítulo anterior

– Vale. Me quedaré callado – Dijo Adrian sorprendido – Al menos por lo que resta del capítulo

**Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tú no deberías haber ido por la espada."**

– Touche – Dijeron algunos riendo.

**El punto justo.**

– Gracias – Sonrió ella.

"**Gracias." Le dije. "Lo que hiciste… yo nunca habría pensado eso. Fue brillante."**

– Vaya. Un cumplido de Rose – Dijo Lissa riendo ligeramente – Eso no es algo que se ve todos los días

Todos se rieron.

– Eh, ¿por qué su broma si puede ser? – Preguntó Adrian indignado..

– Porque es mi novia y la amo, y porque las tuyas son crueles – Explicó Christian despreocupado. Lissa se rió ligeramente y lo besó en la mejilla.

"**Yo no sé acerca de eso." Ella reflexiono, sonriendo tristemente. "El agua no es tanto un arma, ¿recuerdas?"**

– Pues te salvo la vida – Dijo Sonja sonriendo.

– Sí. Lo hizo – Dije sonriendo ligeramente.

**Me ahogué en una risa, aunque realmente no podía entender por qué esas palabras me parecían graciosas. Ya no.**

– Yo tampoco entiendo por qué son graciosas – Dijo Sydney.

– Debe ser un ataque de locura – Dijo Eddie.

– La perdimos – Jill llevó la palma izquierda a su frente mirándome preocupada.

Adrian abrió la boca y antes de que dijera algo Christian lo apunto, le hizo un gesto para que se callara y Adrian se cruzó de brazos indignado.

"**El agua es un gran arma." Le dije finalmente. "Cuando volvamos vamos a tener práctica en la manera de usarla."**

– ¡Wow! ¿Iban a trabajar juntas? – Eddie me miró estupefacto.

– Sí, pero ella se fue a la corte y no lo hicimos – Me encogí de hombros.

– Pero a mí no me enseñaste – Dijo Jill.

– Porque sucederían cosas malas y sucedieron cosas inesperadas – Dije sin querer dar detalles. Ella me miró fijamente, quizá fue mi tono de voz misterioso, mi cabeza girada ligeramente y mis ojos entrecerrados que daban un efecto misterioso, lo que hizo que me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Dimitri me besó en la cabeza.

**Su rostro se ilumino. Un brillo se asomó en sus ojos. "Me gustaría. Más que nada."**

– ¿Cómo podrías ayudarla? – Preguntó Lissa intrigada.

– Bueno… No tengo ni idea, pero algo se me iba a ocurrir – Respondí tranquila.

"**Lo siento. Acerca de tu madre."**

Mi madre se quedó mirando el libro tranquilamente. Todos la miraban confundidos y curioso, menos Mia y yo porque esa parte… sin duda esa parte era la conversación más sorprendente que pude haber tenido con Mia acerca de mi madre. Quizá no era la gran cosa ahora, quizá no lo sea nunca porque para todos es verdad, pero para mí… fue la gran cosa en ese entonces. Mia tenía razón.

¿Mia tenía razón? Vaya, otro punto más. Está arrasando.

– ¿Qué estás pensando? – Miré a Lissa.

– Nada –

– A mí no me engañas. Tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro, y reíste – Mi sonrisa mostró mis dientes levemente y mi cabeza se movió de un lado a otro. Lissa me miró intrigada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Cosas – Respondí tranquila. Miré a mi madre por el rabillo del ojo.

**Mia simplemente asintió. "Tú eres afortunada por tener a la tuya. No sabes que suerte tienes."**

– Sin duda que es cierto – Dije en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible, fue como un soplido por cada palabra que dije. Dudo que alguien pudiera oírlo, pero los supersónicos oídos de Lissa (que casualmente estaba a mi lado) le dieron el placer de oír esas palabras. Su sonrisa era ancha y complacida. Y debido a que los demás estaban un poco más alejados no pudieron oír.

**Me volví y miré el asiento de nuevo. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de mi boca me asustaron. "Desearía que ella estuviera aquí."**

Nos reímos ligeramente.

– ¿Cómo te puedes asustar por eso? – Preguntó Mia riendo.

– Eh, la relación no era buena, ¿ok? Eso es un gran paso – Dije despreocupada

– Uno muy grande – Suavizo ella volviendo al libro.

"**Ella está" dijo Mia, sonando sorprendida. "Estaba con el grupo que allanó la casa, ¿no la viste?"**

– Eso debe compensar lo de la clase de Stan y la reunión por los Drovzdov cuando pensaste que ella no te había notado – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

– Ni idea – Dije despreocupada.

**Sacudí mi cabeza. Caímos en un silencio. Mia se levantó y se fue. Un minuto más tarde alguien se sentí a mi lado.**

– Dimitri – Dijeron Lissa y Eddie.

Yo sonreí despreocupada, él negó con la cabeza.

"**Rose" dijo mi madre. Por primera vez en mi vida, ella sonaba insegura de sí misma. Miedo, quizá. "Mia dijo que querías verme."**

– Soplona – Bufé. Mia se rió.

**Yo no respondí. Ni siquiera la miré. "¿Qué… qué necesitas?" titubeó.**

– Una hamburguesa doble con queso y palta – Gemí hambrienta – Y un descanso

– Lo tendrás – Dijo Lissa sonriendo ligeramente.

– Gracias – Murmure.

**Yo no sabía lo que necesitaba. Yo no sabía que hacer. El ardor en los ojos creció insoportablemente, y antes de que me diera cuenta… ya estaba llorando.**

– ¡VICTORIA! – Christian dio un salto – ¡Paguen!

– No es justo – Se quejaron Eddie, Jill, Mia, Sydney, Lissa y Mikahil sacando sus billeteras.

– ¡Eh! – Los miré molesta – No es posible que apostarán en un momento así

– Sabemos que está mal, pero fue inevitable – Suspiró Lissa entregándole un billete a Christian como todos los demás mencionados.

– ¡Lissa! – Dije entre dientes molesta.

– ¿Qué? Él dijo que si rompías a llorar iba a ser con tu madre, pero nosotros apostamos a que sería con Dimitri. Era más sencillo pensar que con él sí lo harías que con ella – Dijo ella despreocupada – No puedes culparme por pensar eso

– Te culpo por apostar a mis espaldas –

– Lo siento – Murmuró ella lanzándose sobre mí – No te molestes conmigo

Rodé los ojos. Claro que me molestaba que apostaran en un momento así, pero también era inevitable que una parte de mí estuviera tratando de no molestarse con ella.

– Seguiré – Dijo mi madre un poquito desconcertada.

– ¿En qué momento apostaron? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Cuando ella miró a la nada y tú le hablaste en ruso – Dijo Christian sonriendo.

**Grandes, dolorosos sollozos ocupaban mi cuerpo. Las lagrimas que había negado a dejar que me consumieran habían explotado… quemando mi pecho. Apenas podía respirar.**

– Ouuuh – Lissa me abrazó, empujándome hacia atrás – Realmente lo siento tanto. Tú estabas terrible, y sé que ahora lo estás porque, bueno, leer es revivir… Pero te juro que Christian tiene la culpa porque él empezó con la apuesta

– Oye – Christian se quejó en voz baja.

Yo rodé los ojos.

**Mi madre puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y con mi cara enterrada en su pecho, sollozar era aún más difícil.**

– Muy maternal – Dijo Abe asintiendo aprobadamente.

– Abe – Dije – Silencio

Él sonrió.

"**Lo sé" dijo ella suavemente –apretándome. "Lo entiendo."**

– ¿Realmente? – Preguntó Christian.

– La primera matanza nunca es fácil – Dijo Dimitri serio.

– Pero ella perdió al amigo – Dijo Sydney – Creo que eso es más que obvio

– Dejen de hablar – Me quejé – ¿Puedo tener mi hamburguesa?

– No, pero puedes tener un descanso porque queda un capítulo – Dijo Lissa mirando el libro – Lo leeré yo y será mañana

La miré sorprendida y asentí con la cabeza. Tras una despedida cada uno se fue a su casa. Dimitri estaba con sus hermanas y yo estaba en mi habitación poniéndome el pijama. Justo cuando estaba por ponerme la polera sentí unas manos calientes en mi estómago, sonreí y me di la vuelta.

– Deberías ponerte algo porque te juro que si sigues así no te dejaré dormir – Dijo sonriendo. Me reí colocándome la polera naranja a rayas blancas con un monito en la esquina inferior izquierda. Dimitri me miró riendo y me besó en la frente – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien – Dije.

– Rose, hablo en serio – Dijo él – El libro. Quiero saber como te sientes

– ¿Quieres saberlo? – Pregunté pesadamente. Él asintió. Me gire apretando mis labios, mirando a las cortinas crema de nuestra habitación y luego lo miré a él, sintiendo algo quebrarse dentro de mí, pero no lo suficiente como para causar lagrimas – Siento como si el mundo se me viniera abajo – Dije en un tono bajo – Es como si ese día volviera a suceder

– No debimos leer el libro – Dijo él preocupado.

– Independiente del libro – Podía escuchar el tono ronco de mi voz, y quebrado – Veo la imagen repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza, escucho los gritos y la desesperación. Pensé… pensé que podía olvidarlo. Pensé que el libro no iba a ser grave. Pensé que podía soportarlo… y no es así

Él me miró preocupado, se me acerco y me abrazó con fuerza. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Comenzó a decir cosas en rusos y yo me sentía tranquila, pero algo dentro de mí se removía.

– Roza… – Murmuró él preocupado.

– Realmente no lo soporto – Dije con un tono ahogado. Lo sentía cerca, eran lágrimas. Dimitri me aferró con fuerza él – No deja de ser el peor momento que tuve en la vida

– Lo sé – Me besó en la frente, su dedo pulgar acaricio suavemente mi mejilla siendo como un tacto igual a la seda.

Miré a los ojos de Dimitri fijamente por unos segundos, sintiendo que me entendía, sintiendo que solo con una mirada él podía leerme el alma.

– Vamos a descansar – Murmuró suavemente – Lo necesitas

Sonreí ligeramente, abrazándolo por la cintura.

– Te amo – Murmuré.

– Y yo también te amo – Susurró él.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya nos acercamos al final, pronto empezaremos con Shadow Kisses. Uh, que sorpresas nos esperan? Pronto los sabremos, porque falta poquito.

~ Comentarios:

- Zombiepeace: Es mejor así, créanme. ¿En shock? No, creo. Lo siento, desde ahora solo los sábado

- lezly66: No la golpearon en la cabeza, fue en la mesa wuaskjsakj

- aleja: Debe ser una palabra con muchos sentidos (?)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, bueno, por ser sábado. Ya sé que algunas han de estar molestas con la idea de actulizar solo los sábados, pero deben entender que esto me dará tiempo para poder escribir las historias en mi computador. Estoy muy atrasada. Por cierto he oído que algunas historias parecidas a estas se están borrando y aunque yo no sé por qué, espero que esta no lo haga

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


	24. Leyendo el capítulo 23

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal la están pasando? Espero que estén deseos para la segunda parte de Leyendo el Pasado, porque aún nos quedan 5 libros por terminar así como a nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero que estén listos.

**Resumen:** Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la esperad e que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió?

Aviso:

.: Vampire Academy :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV Personaje

~ Debo decir que la saga Vampire Academy fue un libro escrito por Richelle Mead

* * *

~ Leyendo el Pasado II ~

Capítulo 23:

.: Rose :.

Gruñí internamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa frenéticamente. Mi computadora no podía ser la peor cosa que me estuviera sucediendo ahora, o pensé hasta que mi mejor amiga llego a mi casa con la noticia "más fabulosa del día". No es que me queje de Lissa, pero ahora era como un loro parlante que daban ganas de estrangular ya que no dejaba de hablar con Viktoria sobre las "fabulosas vacaciones" a las cuales planeaba llevarnos por navidad.

– Creo que deberías llevarla a un técnico – Escuche una voz detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos verdaderamente molesta.

– Creo que aventarla por la ventana sería la mejor solución – Dije – Pero no puedo porque mi informe está allí

– Rose, no debiste dejar esos informes para último momento – Dijo Lissa, como siempre intentando sonar responsable. La mire de muerte y ella me hizo una mueca – Yo solo decía

– Ella tiene tolerancia cero cuando está enojada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sonja apareciendo a mi otro lado por detrás.

– Sí – Suspiró Lissa.

– ¿Quieren callarse y dejarme ser? – Pregunté molesta.

Lissa sonrió de oreja a oreja – Rose, dime que mi idea no es buena

– No lo es – Dije con un tono neutro mirando la pantalla de mi laptop.

– No era cierto. Quería que dijeras que lo era – Dijo ella con un tono triste.

– Liss, por mucho que quiera decir eso no lo haré porque la idea no es buena – Dije sin dejar de mirar la pantalla – No podemos ir de vacaciones

– ¿Por qué no? – Gimió.

– Porque por si no lo has notado estoy completamente estresada – Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza – Tengo cinco informes que terminar y entregar mañana ¡Y ESTA MALDITA COMPUTADORA ME ESTÁ ESTRESANDO PORQUE ESTÁ DEMASIADO LENTA!

Tome la pantalla en mis manos, mirando por la maraña de pelo que cubría mi vista, me puse en pie lista para tirarla por la ventana, pero después de contar hasta diez me calmé y me volví a sentar. Lissa me miró riendo.

– Oye que gritarle a una computadora no le ha hecho bien a nadie – Se rió.

Suspiré – Necesito beber algo

Me puse en pie y camine a la cocina. Saque una lata de refresco y volví a sentarme frente a la computadora. Carga 30% de 100%. Apreté los puños y de mi boca salieron unos nuevos improperios que no había usado antes. Las miradas de las hermanas de Dimitri fueron asombradas y la de Lissa cansada, no le sorprendía que yo estuviera aprendiendo nuevas palabrotas.

– Algún día, Rose, van a prohibirte hablar – Suspiró.

– Siento que aprenderé nuevas palabras contigo – Dijo Viktoria con una mueca. Gruñí sentándome en la silla, abrí la lata y bebí.

– No quiero que mi hija aprenda esas palabras así que baja la voz para que no la despiertes – Se quejó Sonja.

– Como sea, volviendo al tema de las vacaciones. Sería estupendo, y estás son de verano – Me sonrió emocionada – Piensa, pasaremos vacaciones de verano en una playa y navidad con arena en lugar de nieve

– No es que suene mal, pero en este momento siento que lo único que me importa es esto – Dije apuntando a la pantalla – Además, no puedes salir al sol

– Ya veré que hacer. Quiero ir a la playa. El libro me dio la idea y hable con Abe que casualmente tiene una cabaña, será divertido para todos

– Abe – Gruñí.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y vi a Dimitri entrar con Christian, ambos sonrieron.

– Cariño – Lissa se acerco a Christian y lo besó en la mejilla – Que bien que has llegado. Me alegro que volvieras también iDmitri

– Sí. Tuvimos un par de cosas que hacer – Sonrió Dimitri – ¿Cómo están chicas?

– Bien – Respondieron las hermanas de Dimitri.

– Con ganas de cometer suicidio – Dije enojada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Dimitri acercándose preocupado.

– Está maldita computadora hará que me arranque los cabellos de la cabeza o tiña el cabello de verde – Dije enojada. Miré a Dimitri – Dime por favor que tienes tu laptop

– No – Dijo él – Me la he dejado en mi casa

– Mierda – Me quejé.

Me besó en la cabeza – Deberías hacer tus tareas antes, ¿sabes?

– ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá o en la cama? – Pregunte amenazadoramente. Él se rió ligeramente, en otro momento me habría fascinado su risa, pero ahora me parecía bastante molesta.

Escuche el timbre de la casa y me estremecí. Solo podía significar una cosa. Habían pasado solo tres días desde habíamos leído el penúltimo capítulo de Frostbite y la verdad es que ya deberíamos estar leyendo el siguiente, pero Lissa pensó que un par de días me vendría bien, además con la universidad dejándonos tantos trabajos también se nos hizo un tantito imposible. Hoy nos reuníamos para cerrar Frostbite y, aunque dudaba que fuéramos a comenzar con el siguiente hoy mismo, a pasar un tiempo juntos.

Si esta computadora no me vuelve loca antes.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Lissa y de Dimitri como de costumbre con la laptop en mi regazo para poder hacer mi trabajo. Al fin había terminado de cargar, así que podía comenzar con el siguiente. YO estaba muy concentrada y no prestaba atención a nada más hasta que la pantalla bajo y casi me pilla los dedos.

– ¿Qué haces? – Miré a Lissa. Ella sacudió el libro en mi rostro – Deja la laptop para el final

Gruñí cerrándola y colocándola en la mesa de centro.

– Estamos a dos semanas de terminar el año y si repruebo será tu culpa – Dije de mala gana – Te pesara en la consciencia

– Lo hará en la tuya por no hacer esos informes antes – Dijo ella tranquila. Observe cada cara que tenía enfrente. Todo el grupo reunido. Sonreí.

– ¿Comienzo? – Preguntó Lissa. Asentimos – Capítulo 23

**El clima era cálido en el día de mi ceremonia molnija.**

– Uh eso será interesante. Me hubiera gustado estar allí – Dijo Lissa emocionada de pronto.

Hice una mueca.

**De hecho, era tan cálido que gran parte de la nieve del campus se había derretido, cayendo por los laterales de los edificios de piedra de la Academia. **

– Esa es la Rose descriptiva que conocemos – Dijo Adrian riendo.

Rodé los ojos.

**El invierno está lejos de terminar, por lo que sabía que todo se congelaría de nuevo en algunos días.**

– ¿Eso realmente importaba? – Preguntó Sydney intrigada.

– Juro que me tienen estresada con sus preguntas de si esas cosas importan – Me froté la sien – Y yo debería estar haciendo mi trabajo

– Después. Ahora escucha – Dijo Lissa.

**Por ahora, sin embargo, me sentía como si todo el mundo estuviese llorando.**

– Vaya – Respiré hondo. Dimitri me besó en la mejilla como si presintiera que algo malo podría suceder, pero yo realmente estaba calmada.

**Había escapado del incidente en Spokane con heridas leves y cortes. Las quemaduras de cuando las esposas se derritieron habían sido las peores.**

– Pues lamento no poder derretir el plástico sin hacerte daño – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

– No me estaba quejando – Dije.

**Pero todavía me era difícil hacerle frente a las muertes que había causado y las que había visto.**

– Debe de haber sido difícil – Dijo Mia preocupada.

– Sí – Suspiré.

**Quería esconderme en algún lugar, y no hablar con nadie, excepto quizá con Lissa.**

– Me siento honrada – Sonrió – Pensé que si tuvieras que elegir sería a Dimitri

– Ya no hablemos de elegir – Me quejé – Sabes bien que no puedo elegir entre ustedes dos

– Nadie te ha pedido que lo hicieras – Dijo Christian extrañado.

Lissa hizo una mueca con el rostro, bastante incomoda. Yo tarareé intentando distraer a Christian y le dije a Lissa volver al libro.

**Pero mi madre me encontró en mi cuarto el día que llegamos a la Academia y me dijo que era hora de que recibiese mis marcas.**

– Intento fallido – Dijo Eddie riendo ligeramente.

– Lo sé – Dije con arrugando el entrecejo.

**Me llevó varios minutos comprender lo que me estaba diciendo.**

– Ah, no me digas que estabas lentita – Dijo Christian.

– No peleen – Dijo Lissa rápidamente. Yo me guardé mi comentario solo por ella.

**Entonces recordé que decapitar a dos Strigoi, me había hecho merecedora de recibir los tatuajes molnijas.**

– Y pelear en batallas, y matar Strigoi – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Me reí.

**Las primeras. La comprensión de eso me sorprendió. **

– ¿Ah sí? Yo pensé que estaría saltando de alegría – Dijo Jill sorprendida.

– Pasaba por un mal momento. No piensen que soy de piedra o algo – Gemí. Ellos se rieron.

– Nadie piensa que lo eres – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

**Toda mi vida, teniendo en cuanta mi trabajo como guardiana, había esperado recibir esas marcas. Las veía como unas marcas de honor.**

– Lo eran – Dijo mi madre seria – Todos pensamos así alguna vez, pero…

– Después de te das cuenta de que no es así – Suspiró Dimitri.

Miré a Dimtiri – Nunca me contaste sobre la primera vez que… tú sabes…

– No creo que sea algo que quieras saber – Me besó en la frente.

– No soy del todo inocente y eso lo sabes muy bien – Dije sonriendo.

Él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Sí, lo sé

– Bien, ¿puedo seguir? – Miré a Lissa y le encogí de hombros despreocupada.

**¿Pero ahora? Serían recordatorios de cosas que quería olvidar.**

– Que irónico – Inconscientemente me toque el cuello trazando cada marca molnija que tenía, pero con una atención especial en dos que muy bien sabía donde estaban ubicadas, mis dos primeras.

– Ahora tienes otro recuerdo más que no te dejará olvidar – Dijo Eddie mirando el libro.

– Lo sé – Dije.

**La ceremonia tuvo lugar en el edificio de los guardianes, en un enorme salón que utilizaban para las reuniones y los banquetes. No era nada en comparación con la gran sala del hotel.**

– Confórmate – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Yo no soy la niña mimada – Dije.

Él me guiñó el ojo divertido.

**Era eficiente y práctico, como los guardianes. La alfombra era de un tono verde. Las paredes tenían fotos en blanco y negro de San Vladimir durante años.**

– Nada mejor que escuchar las decoraciones, wii – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo. Gemí aburrida de lo mismo.

**No había otras decoraciones o sonidos, pero aún así, la solemnidad y el poder eran papables en todo momento. Todos los guardianes del campus –menos los principiantes- estaban presentes.**

– ¿Cómo pudieron negarme el acceso a mí? – Se quejó Lissa – Yo soy su mejor amiga, debía estar allí

– Ya no te quejes – Dije riendo – Aunque me hiciste falta

Nos reímos un poco.

**Ellos se reunieron en círculos en el edificio principal, juntándose en grupos y sin hablar. Cuando comenzó la ceremonia, se colocaron en filas de una forma obediente y me observaron.**

– Vaya, tantos ojos mirándote. ¿Cómo no te pones nerviosa? – Preguntó Sydney sorprendida.

– Era el menor de mis problemas – Dije.

**Me senté en un taburete en la esquina del salón, inclinándome hacia adelante con mi pelo delante de la cara. Detrás de mí, un guardián llamado Lionel sujetaba una aguja para tatuar mi cuello.**

– Odio las agujas – Dije con una mueca.

– Esa impresión me da – Dijo Lissa riendo.

**Lo conocía de siempre de la Academia, pero nunca supe que él era el encargado de hacer las marcas molnijas.**

– Que ofensa – Dijo Mikhail riendo.

– Sí, sí – Dije despreocupada, agitando mi mano.

**Antes de comenzar, les murmuró a mi madre y Alberta.**

"**No tiene la marca de promesa" dijo. "Aún no se ha graduado."**

– Quizá eres la única chica del mundo que tuvo las molnija antes de la de promesa – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– No contaría con eso – Sonreí tranquila – En algún lugar del mundo alguien debe haber matado a un Strigoi antes de graduarse

"**Procede" dijo Alberta. "Ella los mató. Hazle las marcas molnijas, ya harás la marca de la promesa más tarde."**

**Teniendo en cuenta el dolor que solía experimentar esporádicamente por las prácticas, no esperaba que los tatuajes doliesen tanto como dolían.**

– Te esta perforando una aguja para hacerte un tatuaje, ¿qué esperabas? – Preguntó Eddie levantando la ceja.

– Un poco menos de dolor – Dije tranquila.

**Pero me mordí el labio y estuve en silencio mientras que Lionel las hacía. El proceso pareció llevar una eternidad.**

– Mi cuellito – Dije colocando mi mano instintivamente en él. Dimitri se rió ligeramente deslizando el dedo índice izquierdo por mi cuello de arriba abajo suavemente y luego me besó en la mejilla.

**Cuando termino, con un par de espejos, y con algunas maniobras pude ver mi cuello. Dos pequeñas marcas estaban allí, una al lado de la otra, en mi enrojecida y sensible piel.**

Dimitri acerco su rostro a mi cuello de una forma juguetona, soplando ligeramente, y causando cosquillas. Lo miré divertida y lo sentí besarme en el cuello.

– No comiences con lo que no vas a terminar – Murmuré.

Él se rió.

**Molnija significaba relámpago en ruso, y eso es lo que simbolizaba el dibujo. Dos marcas. Una por Isaiah, y otra por Elena.**

– Auch. Si lo dices así realmente lo haces sonar muy mal – Dijo Christian..

– Es malo – Dije.

**Después de que las viese, me puso una venda y me dio instrucciones sobre como debía cuidarlas mientras sanaban. La mayor parte no la escuché, pero pensé que podría preguntarla después.**

– Ay Dios. Eso ya no me sorprende – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Gracias – Dije tranquila.

– No era un cumplido – Dijo ella.

– Lo sé, pero diré que lo fue – Dije sonriendo.

– Si eso te hace sentir mejor. Odio ver esa aura negra como la noche a tu alrededor, sobre todo cuando se mezcla con la que ya tienes – Dijo ella sonriendo.

– Gracias – Dude de que eso sea para decir un gracias. Ella me miró, claramente diciendo que era para decir gracias, pero no dije nada.

**Todavía estaba medio conmocionada por todo.**

– Pasará Rose – Dijo Adrian sonriendo.

**Después de eso, todos los guardianes vinieron hacia mí uno por uno. Todos me dieron alguna señal de afecto, -un abrazo, o un beso en la mejilla- y palabras amables.**

– Seguro no escuchaste ni la mitad – Dijo Christian riendo.

Sonreí.

"**Bienvenida a la filas" dijo Alberta, su rostro se veía envejecido y suave cuando me dio un abrazo.**

– Ella realmente está orgullosa de ti – Dijo mi madre sonriendo.

– Como yo – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– Y yo – Dijo Abe sonriendo.

Miré a Dimitri, él también lo estaba. Lo besé en la mejilla.

**Dimitri no dijo nada cuando fue su turno, pero como siempre, sus ojos hablaban por él.**

– Yo nunca entenderé eso. Ustedes siempre parecen comunicarse con una mirada – Dijo Lissa confundida.

– Lo sé – Sonreí, miré a Dimitri que me devolvió la mirada – A veces solo eso basta

**Orgullo y ternura llenaban sus facciones, y tuve que tragarme las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Pasó una mano suavemente por mi mejilla, asintió, y se alejó.**

– Oh, hubiera quedado bien un besó allí – Se quejó Lissa.

– Sí, frente a todos – Rodé los ojos con sarcasmo.

– Mucho mejor – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**Cuando Stan –el instructor con el que siempre me llevaba mal- me abrazó y me dijo, "ahora eres una de nosotros. Siempre supe que serías la mejor", pensé que me iba a desmayar.**

– Wow – Se rió Eddie ligeramente – ¿Stan siendo amable, contigo? Infierno, eso tenía que verlo

– Seguro estaba más que apunto de desmayarse – Lissa se rió pasando una mano por mi hombro.

– Sigan leyendo – Me quejé.

**Y entonces cuando mi madre se me acercó, no pude evitar que una lágrima se derramase por mi mejilla. Ella me la limpió y pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente por mi cuello. "No lo olvides nuca" dijo.**

– Otro momento maternal. Ya van dos – Abe sonrió – Me parece que sin duda la relación madre e hija se fortalecía lentamente

– Abe – Suspiré junto con mi madre.

**Nadie me dijo: "Felicidades" y me alegré.**

– ¿Por qué? Yo esperaría a que fuera lo primero que alguien me dijera – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

– Liss… – Dije esperando a que entendiera a que debía continuar.

**La muerte no es algo por lo que emocionarse.**

– Oh – Murmuró Abe.

**Cuando esto terminó, sirvieron la comida y las bebidas.**

– Rose al ataque – Se rió Adrian.

Eddie y Christian soltaron una carcajada y juro que me pareció ver a mi madre con una mirada reprobatoria hacia esos tres. Ellos siguieron riendo.

**Fui a la mesa del buffet y me serví un plato.**

– Rose, la comida engorda – Dijo Christian con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Sí, estoy segura de que entiendes de lo que hablas por experiencia propia – Contradije. Él me miró molesto porque le devolví la broma, y claro las risas saltaron. Yo sabía que iba a defenderse, pero Lissa se le adelanto.

**Comí sin saborear los alimentos y respondí a las preguntas de los demás sin saber siquiera lo que estaba diciendo la mayor parte del tiempo.**

– Eso no es nada nuevo – Dijo Jill – Tú no sueles prestar atención

– En ese entonces tenía una excusa – Me crucé de brazos.

**Era como si yo fuera una Rose robot, dejando que las cosas pasaran como se esperaba.**

– Hola terrícolas, yo soy Rose Robot 3000, ustedes son una raza inferior a la mía – Me reí, al igual que todos, cuando Adrian hizo la broma con un tono robótico. Tras las risas Lissa volvió a Leer, con una sonrisa.

**En mi cuello, mi piel picaba debido a los tatuajes, y en mi mente, seguía viendo los ojos azules de Mason y los ojos rojos de Isaiah.**

– No es una combinación agradable – Dijo Christian amargamente. Yo respiré hondo.

**Me sentí culpable por no aprovechar mi gran día, pero fue un alivio cuando el grupo comenzó a dispersarse.**

– Pobrecita – Lissa me frotó el brazo, yo sonreí ligeramente.

**Mi madre caminó hacia mí, mientras que los demás se despedían. **

– Ah genial, ¿un momento extraño maternal? – Preguntó Abe.

– Escucha y sabrás – Dije tranquila. Mi madre me sonrió ligeramente.

**Aparte de sus palabras durante la ceremonia, no habíamos hablado mucho desde la crisis en el avión.**

– ¿Qué crisis? ¿La parte en que gano la apuesta y tú demuestras ser humana? – Preguntó Christian con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras quienes habían participado en la apuesta hacían un mohín molestos, incluyendo a Lissa.

– Yo nunca he negado que soy humana – Dije – De hecho es lo que he estado diciendo todo el tiempo

Christian me sonrió desinteresado.

**Todavía me hacía gracia –y me sentía un poco, demasiado avergonzada. Ella nunca hizo ningún comentario, pero nuestra relación había cambiado un poco.**

– Para llegar a lo mejor, se comienza de a poco – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

**No estábamos ni cerca de ser amigas… pero tampoco éramos lo que se dice enemigas.**

– Ah, esa es mi hija, siempre buscándole el lado bueno a las cosas con cierto aroma a negativo – Dijo Abe con una sonrisa. Algunos se rieron y yo lo mire ofendida.

"**El Lord Szelsky se irá dentro de poco" me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, no muy lejos de donde le había gritado el primer día que nos encontramos. "Me voy con él"**

– Típico – Dijo Abe con una mueca.

Ella sonrió – Estoy aquí, ¿no?

– Solo porque ella te obligo – Apunté a Lissa que me sonreía con orgullo – Abuso de poder

– Oye – Se quejó. Me dio un empujón mientras nos reíamos.

"**Lo sé" le dije. No había ninguna duda de que se iría. Así era como funcionaba las cosas.**

– A veces las cosas son aburridas – Mascullé.

Dimitri me besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

**Los guardianes seguían a los Moroi. Ellos son lo primero.**

– Hemos hablado de esa frase en más de una ocasión – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

– No lo sé, ya sabes que yo no escucho mucho – Desvié la mirada. La escuche resoplar y luego jurar.

– Sabía que no me escuchabas – Dijo ella.

– Liss, me encanta tu vocabulario – Me burlé y ella se sonrojo.

**Ella me miró por unos segundos, sus ojos marrones pensativos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que nos mirábamos a los ojos, a diferencia de su mirada como si fuese superior.**

Pude ver una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Abe, y nadie dijo nada, Lissa me miró divertida y luego volvió al libro.

**Ya era hora, también, teniendo en cuenta que era 15 centímetros más alta que ella.**

– Tú eres una pesadilla – Se rió Sydney.

– Gracias – Le sonreí con orgullo.

– No es para estar orgullosa – Dijo Lissa riendo.

– Dicen mucho esa frase últimamente – Sonreí asintiendo divertida.

– Rose – Mire a Lissa intrigada – Cállate y escucha

"**Lo hiciste bien" dijo finalmente. "Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias"**

– Ah, que lindo – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

– Sin duda lo ha hecho bien – Dimitri me besó en la mejilla con suavidad y luego rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. En su voz, claramente podía oír el tono orgulloso y dulce al hablar, no pude evitar sonreír.

**Apenas era medio cumplido, pero no me merecía más.**

– ¿Qué? Vamos, mataste a dos Strigoi y sacaste a tus amigos de allí – Dijo Sydney extrañada.

Le di una suave y leve sonrisa, casi débil, y ella pareció entender que yo no estaba cometiendo un error al afirmar que lo que se acababa de leer era cierto.

**Ahora entendía los errores y la falta de juicio que me habían llevado a la casa de Isaiah. Algunos habían sido por mi culpa; otros no.**

– Claro que no. No tuviste la culpa – Dijo Lissa preocupada – No te culpes por eso

– Vamos, yo le dije en donde estaban. La culpa es tan mía como la fue de él por aventurarse sin pensar – Dije con un tono arrepentida. Odiaba haberle dicho.

**Quería poder cambiar algunas cosas, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.**

– Wow, posiblemente este libro sea el único en que Rose dice que todos tienen razón en alguna cosa – Dijo Christian con su típico tono burlón. Rodé los ojos.

**Lo hice lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido.**

– Sin duda lo has hecho muy bien – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo – Lo mejor que pudiste

Sonreí acurrucándome en su pecho. Él me besó en la frente.

"**Matar a los Strigoi no fue tan glamuroso como pensé que sería," le dije.**

– Creo que lo habría sido si alguien más no hubiera muerto – Murmuró Christian y yo no dije nada. Algunos coincidieron.

**Ella me dio una triste sonrisa. "No. Nunca lo es"**

– Muy cierto – Dijeron Dimitri y Mikhail asintiendo.

Sonreí ligeramente. Claro que no era lo más glamuroso y nunca lo iba a ser. Matar… no es algo para sentirse bien.

**Pensé en las marcas en mi cuello, en las muertes. Me estremecí.**

"**Oh. Eh." Deseosa de por cambiar el tema, metí una mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el pequeño colgante de ojo azul me había dado. "Esto que me diste. Es un nazar" Tartamudeé al decir la palabra. Parecía sorprendida.**

– ¿No esperabas a que algún día lo sabría? – Pregunté intrigada.

– No tan pronto – Respondió sonriendo.

"**Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"**

– Adrian – Respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza y los ojos, luego sonreí.

**No quería explicarle el sueño que tuve con Adrián. "Me lo han dicho. Es para la protección, ¿verdad?"**

– Entonces, la idea era protegerla aun si no lo sabía – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Mi madre asintió.

**Una mirada reflexiva cruzó su cara, luego suspiró y asintió. "Sí. Proviene de una antigua superstición del Medio Oriente… allí creen que los que quieren hacerte daño, pueden conseguirlo con una maldición o un «mal de ojo». El Nazar sirve para repeler el mal de ojo… y generalmente protege a quienes lo utilizan."**

– Ah que lindo – Lissa sonrió – Y tú decías que no le importabas

– Oye – Mascullé – ¿Quieres exponer más cosas sobre mí o qué?

– No es necesario – Se rió – Los libros lo hacen por mí

Rodé los ojos.

**Pasé mis dedos por el cristal. "Oriente Medio… entonces, ¿lugares como, eh, Turquía?"**

– Ya entiendo a donde va la conversación – Dijo Christian riendo.

– Cállate. Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Dije despreocupada.

**Los labios de mi madre se contrajeron. "Lugares exactamente como Turquía." Ella vaciló. "Fue… un regalo. Un regalo que me dieron hace mucho tiempo…"**

– Abe – Dijeron todos.

Él sonrió – Y pasando el collar a la siguiente generación

– Yo aún conservo la bufanda – Mascullé sonriendo.

– Es mejor que lo tengas tú – Dijo tranquilo – Lo último que queremos es perderte

Lo miré sorprendida, pero no dije nada. No es como si no tuviera nada que decir, solo… no quería.

**Su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos. "Llama mucho… la atención de los hombres cuando tenía tu edad."**

– Oh genial. ¿Siempre tenemos que escuchar conversaciones así? – Se quejó Eddie.

– Silencio – Lissa lo fulminó con la mirada.

Me reí.

"**Atención que parecía un elogio al principio, pero al final no lo era. A veces es difícil diferenciarlo, diferenciar entre lo que el verdadero amor y los que quieren aprovecharse de ti. Pero cuando sabes que es de verdad… bueno, lo sabes."**

– Ya lo creo – Dije al unísono con Lissa. Ella se rió y me dio un empujón.

Mi madre mantenía un rostro serio mientras que Abe sonreía divertido. A veces me preguntaba si ellos dos habían actuado como dos enamorados cuando eran jóvenes. Obvio que la imagen no la quiero en la cabeza.

– Ah, esto es nuevo – Dijo Lissa mirando el libro con una sonrisa. Me miró divertía y volvió a libro.

**Entendí por qué ella era tan súper protectora con mi reputación –ella había arriesgado la suya cuando tenía mi edad.**

– Ella no dijo eso – Dijo Adrian.

Todos lo miramos.

– Adrian, eso era obvio. Estaba tatuado en su frente después de decir aquello – Dije. Él me miró fijamente, parpadeando con intervalos de tiempo y luego sonrió.

– Psíquica – Dijo simplemente.

Suspiré.

**Tal vez hacer algo más que eso había sido dañado.**

– ¿De qué hablas? – Jill me miró confundida.

– Cosas – Dije tranquila, parpadeé – Eso es del pasado, no de ahora

– Lo sé – Se rió sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando ahora.

– ¡Ah! – Lissa chilló mirando el libro – Creo que es una de mis partes favoritas desde lo del avión

– Es pasado – Dije.

– Pero me encanta, y sé que lo piensas ahora – Me guiñó un ojo.

– Sigue leyendo, Lissa – Dijo Christian cansado.

**Sabía también por qué me había dado el Nazar.**

– Ah, ¿sí? – Adrian se frotó el mentón interesado – Yo quiero saber

– Pensé que estaba siendo obvio – Dijo Eddie extrañado – Para protegerte

– Sí, algo así, pero había más – Dije tranquila.

**Mi padre se lo había dado a ella.**

Abe me miró fijamente, sonrió – Les dije que esa chica piensa igual. Que buena deducción

**Y como no creí que me fuese a decir algo sobre ello, no le pregunté.**

– Muy inteligente – Sonrió mi madre.

**Pero era lo suficiente para saber que tal vez, solo tal vez, la relación de ellos, después de todo, no había sido solo acerca de los genes y el trabajo.**

– Genial. Tenías que pasar casi por la muerte para entenderlo – Dijo mi madre.

– Tampoco me hacías fácil el camino para entenderlo – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**Nos despedimos y regresé a mis clases.**

– Buu – Me quejé.

**Todo el mundo sabía donde había estado por la mañana, y mis compañeros querían ver las marcas molnija. No los culpaba. Si yo estuviese en su lugar, también habría tenido curiosidad.**

– Ahora ya no – Dije sonriendo.

"**Venga, Rose" suplicó Shane Rayes. Estábamos yendo a nuestra clase de prácticas, y él me estaba tirando de la coleta. Hice una nota mental para usar mi cabello suelto.**

– ¿Tirando de la coleta? ¿Qué era, un niño de cinco años? – Preguntó Adrian.

– Conseguir marcas molnijas entre novatos es algo tan inusual. Todos estaban listos para salir y combatir contra los Strigoi – Dije pensando – No es de sorprenderse

Adrian me miró intrigado y sonrió.

**Varios nos seguían y se hacían eco de su petición.**

– Idiotas – Se quejó Christian – Apenas habías salido de un problema para entrar en otro

– Recuerdo que en el almuerzo tú eras uno de esos que pedía a gritos ver las marcas – Dije causando que un color rojo tiñera su rostro, me reí.

"**Sí, venga. ¡Déjanos ver lo que conseguiste por tus habilidades con la espada!"**

– Podías intentar usar tus habilidades contra ellos – Dijo Abe tranquilo.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. Me sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

**Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y entusiasmo. Yo era una heroína, la compañera de clase que había acabado con el líder de una banda de Str5igoi que nos había estado atemorizando durante las vacaciones.**

– Pero eso fue lo que sucedió – Dijo Eddie.

– Sí – Dije apenas audible.

**Pero me encontré con los ojos de alguien que estaba parado en la parte de atrás del grupo, alguien que no estaba emocionado ni excitado.**

– ¿Quién es el idiota que no se emociona por tu logro? – Se quejó Mikhail.

**Eddie.**

– Ups – Dijo él.

Mikhail lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió divertido – Lo siento

Eddie se encogió de hombros.

**Al encontrar mi mirada, me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Él me entendía.**

– Ahora nadie la entiende – Se quejó Christian.

Le di un golpe, y como era de esperarse se quejó.

"**Lo siento, muchachos." Les dije girándome. "Tienen que permanecer tapadas. Órdenes del doctor."**

– ¿Doctor? – Preguntó Lissa confundida.

– Tatuador, la misma cosa – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

– Sigue siendo su lógica – Dijo Sydney riendo ligeramente.

**Y poco después vinieron las preguntas sobre como había matado a los Strigoi. La decapitación era una de las más raras y difíciles técnicas para matar a un vampiro, no es como si llevar una espada te fuese ayudar.**

– Y eso explica porque estaban todos tan emocionados – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

**Así que intenté contarles lo mejor que pude, lo que había sucedido, asegurándome de contar los hechos y no glorificando las muertes.**

– Es mejor así – Musito Lissa suavemente.

**El día escolar terminó demasiado pronto, y Lissa me acompañó hasta mi habitación. Ella y yo no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho desde lo que había ocurrido en Spokane.**

– Y devuelta al tema del inicio del libro: buscando una oportunidad para hablar – Se quejó Adrian.

– Te sorprendería lo que hablamos entonces – Sonrió Lissa, por primera vez en muchos días, maliciosa. Me reí también desviando la vista y luego mirándola a ella.

– Creo que soy mala influencia – Admití.

– Lo sé – Me sonrió también.

**Yo había tenido que contestar a muchas preguntas y luego tuvimos el funeral de Mason. Lissa tenía sus propias distracciones con la realeza Moroi que ahora abandonaba el campus, entonces ella tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre.**

– Oh. Así que dejando a la chica por la realeza – Eddie dijo con desaprobación. Sentí a Lissa alarmada, y la vi lista para defenderse, pero le toque el brazo y le sonreí.

– No le hagas caso. Es un payaso – Dije sonriendo.

Se calmó y me sonrió un poco.

**Estar cerca de ella me hacía sentir mejor. A pesar de que, podía entrar en su cabeza en cualquier momento, no era lo mismo que estar cerca físicamente de alguien que te importa.**

– Gracias – Sonrió – Supongo que es algo bueno, no tener el vínculo

– Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, pero ha sido útil – Dije sonriendo.

**Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, vi un ramo de fresias en el suelo. Suspirando, recogí las fragantes flores sin mirar la tarjeta que tenían.**

– ¿Fue Dimitri? – Preguntó Eddie.

– ¿Enserio crees que él enviaría un ramo de flores? – Pregunte casi en burla. Dimitri me frunció el ceño y le sonrió – Solo digo que no es tu estilo

Suspiró.

"**¿De quien son?" preguntó Lissa mientras yo abría la puerta.**

– No había que ni mirar la tarjeta – Dije pesadamente.

"**Son de Adrian." Le dije.**

– ¿No te aburrías de ser rechazado? – Preguntó Abe con una mueca.

– No tanto – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Ahora no me importa

**Entramos, y le señale la mesa, donde estaban algunos otros ramos.**

– Oh, es por eso – Dijo Christian.

Yo asentí con una mueca. Era incomodo, incluso ahora, sobre todo con Dimitri y Sydney cerca.

**Puse el nuevo junto con las demás. "Estaré feliz cuando se vaya. Creo que no podré soportar mucho más de esto."**

– Siempre supe que estabas feliz por tenerme cerca, pequeña dhampir – Dijo Adrian.

Sonreí incomoda – Me parece nunca entendía las señales de rechazo

– O era masoquista – Dijo Christian tranquilo.

– Quizás ambas – Dijo Lissa, también con una mueca incomoda.

**Se giró sorprendida. "Oh. Um, no lo sabes."**

– Oh oh – Dijo ella suavemente, sonrió.

**Capté una sensación de alarma a través de nuestra conexión, lo que significa que lo que estaba por venir no me iba a gustar.**

– Nunca me gustó – Me quejé. Lissa sonrió.

– Tienes que admitir que tampoco fue tan malo – Dijo ella.

"**¿Qué pasó ahora?"**

"**Él no se irá. Se quedará aquí por un tiempo."**

– Oh no – Christian se quejó – Comparto tu dolor

Le guiñé el ojo divertida.

"**Él se tiene que ir." Discutí.**

– Siento el amor y el cariño – Dijo Adrian colocando una mano en su corazón. Me moví incomoda pidiendo a Lissa ayuda para seguir con la lectura, ella no necesitaba que lo dijese porque le bastaba con la mirada que le estaba dando.

Sonrió asintiendo.

**Hasta donde sabía, la única razón, de su estancia aquí era a causa del funeral de Mason, y aún no sabía por qué lo había hecho, porque él apenas conocía a Mason. Quizás Adrian solo quería lucirse. O tal vez continuar persiguiéndonos a Lissa y a mí.**

– La segunda opción es la más probable – Dijo Christian rodando los ojos.

– Es como un acosador pedófilo – Se rió Jill.

– Eh – Adrian frunció el ceño.

Nos reímos al ver su mohín.

"**Él está en la universidad. O quizás en un reformatorio. No lo sé, pero él hará algo."**

– Seguir acosándolas – Bufó Eddie.

Sonreí divertida.

"**Se está tomando unas vacaciones este año."**

– Y este año, y el año anterior, y sub anterior, y apostaré a que dentro de un año hará lo mismo – Dije rodando los ojos.

Todos se rieron.

– Soy serio – Dijo Adrian – Podría ir a al universidad, pero no le veo el caso. No soy como tú que tiene problemas para decidir a que universidad irá finalmente

– Yo nunca he dicho que me cambiaré – Dije.

– Pero lo pensabas – Dijo sonriendo malicioso – Querías ir. Lo veo en tu aura, te mueres por ir a esa universidad

Sentí las miradas en mí, y a través del vínculo a Lissa confundida. Trague saliva.

– No es verdad – Dije.

– Ella dijo que no. Basta Adrian – Dijo Lissa con firmeza.

– Me sorprende que no lo veas prima, incluso Sonya lo ha visto – Dijo Adrian suspirando. Lissa mirando a Sonya, supo que era cierto.

– Te mataré Adrian – Dije amenazadoramente. Él trago saliva, y luego sonrió un poco intentando parecer valiente, lo cual no era así. Le dije a Lissa que siguiera leyendo porque enserio tenía que terminar mi trabajo y luego poder ir a descansar. Ella, a regañadientes, leyó.

**La miré.**

**Sonriendo a causa de mi conmoción, ella asintió. "Se va a quedar y a trabajar conmigo… y la Sra. Carmack. Todo ese tiempo, él nunca supo ni lo que era el espíritu. Solo sabía que no era especializado en nada, pero que tenía algunas habilidades extrañas. No se lo contó a nadie, excepto cuando ocasionalmente encontraba a otro usuario del espíritu. Pero ellos no sabían mucho más de lo que él sabía."**

– Sin duda el espíritu es un elemento realmente interesante – Dijo Sonya sonriendo.

– Uno que tiene aún muchas cosas por descubrir – Dijo Lissa, emocionada – Piensen, estos libros están encantados

«Libros encantados». De golpe lo recordé. Yo había estado ansiosa por descubrir quién o por qué puso mis pensamientos en estos libros, y el cómo lo hizo, fue con espíritu. Tenía que descubrir por qué mis pensamientos estaban allí, y la lectura había hecho que lo olvidara.

– Vamos a descubrir muchas cosas sobre ello – Dijo Adrian sonriendo – Pero ahora terminemos con el libro

"**Debería haberlo descubierto antes," recordé. "Había algo raro cuando estaba a su alrededor… siempre quería hablar con él, ya sabes… Solo tenía un… carisma. Como tú. Supongo que todo está conectado con el espíritu y la compulsión y lo que sea. Hace que me guste… aunque no me gusta."**

– Así que… usabas compulsión con mi hija – Dijo Abe serio.

Adrian sonriendo dijo – No es así

"**¿No?" Me provocó.**

– ¿Cómo podías intentar saber si le gustaba Adrian? – Preguntó Eddie molesto mientras la sonrisa de superioridad de Adrian desaparecía de la nada – Ella salía con Mason y apenas había muerto

Vi a Lissa algo asustada, así que enseguida regañe a Eddie, agregando algo de mi fino vocabulario. Él parecía más asustado de lo que estaba Lissa, y se disculpo. Sonreí.

– Apenas dije nada – Sonreí.

– Creo que debes trabajar en tu vocabulario – Dimitri me sonrió mirándome.

– Sí. Podemos empezar en Ruso – Dije guiñándole el ojo.

– Ni lo sueñes – Se rió.

"**No", le dije rápidamente. "Tampoco me gusta esa cosa de los sueños."**

– ¿Ni siquiera si soy yo entrando en tus sueños? – Preguntó Lissa.

– No. Ustedes arruinan mis sueños de… – Me callé enseguida. No iba a decirles con que soñaba. No. Sin duda que no.

– ¿Sueños con un ruso? – Preguntó Lissa burlándose con esa sonrisa suya.

– Con vacaciones – Dije con una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que no me estaba afectando lo que estaba diciendo.

**Los ojos color jade de ella me miraron con fascinación. "Eso es genial" dijo. "Siempre fuiste capaz de decir lo que me estaba pasando, pero yo nunca he sido capaz de comunicarme contigo de la misma manera. Me alegra que escaparais… pero me hubiese gustado ayudar a descubrir donde estabais."**

– Y ahora no deja de entrar en mis sueños para contarme cosas – Bufé.

– ¿Sabes? Si no te conociera bien diría que lo odias – Sonrió ella – Pero te conozco bien

– ¿Quién dice que se necesita un vínculo para conocer a la otra persona? – Bufé. Ella me sonrió.

– Haremos que sea en dos direcciones – Vi la llama flamear en sus ojos, esa determinación que ella tenía por querer hacer que nuestro vínculo sea en dos direcciones.

No me gustaba la idea, de hecho planeaba no colaborar en nada, pero tratándose de Lissa y de ese entusiasmo… termine aceptando que la ayudaría con el vínculo.

– Sí. De una u otra forma lo haremos – Suspiré pesadamente.

"**Yo no", le dije. "Estoy feliz de que Adrian no te haya hecho dejar los medicamentos."**

– Eres mala influencia Adrian – Me quejé.

– No más que tú – Dijo él, y tengo que admitir que todos coincidieron, y tal vez yo misma pude haberlo hecho.

**Había descubierto estos pocos días después de haber estado en Spokane. Lissa al parecer, había rechazado la oferta de Adrian de dejar las píldoras y así aprender más del Espíritu.**

– Igual los dejó – Me crucé de brazos.

– Valió la pena porque aprendí muchas cosas – Me sonrió.

– Sí, es cierto – Asentí apenas convencida de que era cierto.

**Sin embargo, ella me había admitido, que si Christian y yo permanecíamos desaparecidos más tiempo, lo hubiese hecho.**

– Gracias a Dios salimos de allí antes – Murmuré.

"**¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?" Le pregunté, recordando su preocupación con la medicina. "¿Todavía sientes que las píldoras no están funcionando?"**

– Hombre, ¿quién necesita una madre preocupona cuando se tiene a Rose cerca? – Bufó Adrian.

– Yo – Dijo Lissa. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación, trague saliva y luego miré a Dimitri que me sonreía preocupado también – Lo siento

No dije nada, porque aunque sabía que me lo decía a mí, también parecía que ella se disculpaba consigo misma, no, no lo parecía, eso sucedía. Yo sabía que bien, este pequeño círculo de personas podía ser una familia para todos, pero aún eso no significa que Lissa, o alguna otra persona, quisiera a su familia, en especial cuando ésta estaba muerta.

Por supuesto, para Adrian no era difícil echar de menos a su familia dado que podía verla siempre, y a veces casi parecía que no le interesaba estar con ellos. Por otro, él más que nadie había amado a Tatiana dado que era su tía abuela, quizá su única familia más que sus propios padres.

Lissa respiró hondo, intentando relajarse un poco y luego comenzó con la lectura nuevamente.

"**Mmm… bueno, es difícil de explicar. Todavía me siento cercana a la magia, como si tal vez, ya no estuviese tan bien bloqueada. Pero no estoy sintiendo ningún otro efecto menta… nada de estar triste ni nada parecido."**

– Eso fue bueno en el pasado – Dijo Abe – Ahora de nuevo están siendo _ambas_ afectadas

– No es mi culpa – Se quejó Liss – Odio la oscuridad y odio que ella la absorba

– Muy cierto – Dije sonriendo – Deja que yo me queje por eso

Lissa me miró.

– Lee para terminar e ir a pelear con mi computadora – Rogué. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

"**Wow, esto es genial"**

**Una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Lo sé. Me hace pensar que puede que haya esperanza para mí, y pueda aprender a usar la magia algún día."**

– Sí, tienes esperanzas – Sonreí.

– A menos que me vuelva loca, termine con la cabeza rapada y treinta gatos – Dijo ella, repitiendo las palabras que una vez le dije.

Nos reímos entre las dos.

– Tienes que admitir que eso sucedería si te volvieras loca – Me encogí de hombros orgullosa de mi idea.

– Sí, y te arrastrare conmigo a la locura – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Estábamos bromeando, pero entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma… era algo que ambas sabíamos muy bien.

**Verla tan feliz me hizo sonreír de nuevo. No quería que esos sentimientos oscuros regresaran y estaba feliz de que hubiesen desaparecido. No entendía como o por qué, pero desde que ella se sentía bien…**

– Eso es bueno – Dijo Christian – Y ahora es más complicado, pero me gusta verte sonreír y dejando de lado la oscuridad

– Supongo que es sencillo cuando alguien la comparte contigo – Me miro sonriendo.

No dije nada, pero le sonreí. De algún modo me gustaba la idea de cuidar de Lissa y eso solo porque siempre lo he hecho, durante toda mi vida, y ella sabe que es lo que más quiero, pese a que las cosas casi siempre se salen de control y la mayor parte del tiempo ella es primero.

**«Todos tienen luz a su alrededor, excepto tú. Tú tienes sombras. Tú recoges las de Lissa»**

– Quién iba a decir que la oscuridad se puede absorber como una esponja absorbe agua – Soltó en un tono irónico Eddie.

– Yo no – Dijo Lissa.

**Las palabras de Adrian aparecieron en mi mente. Preocupada, pensé en mi comportamiento estas últimas semanas.**

– ¿Cuál de todos? ¿Los celos? – Preguntó Christian bufando.

– ¡Eh! – Lissa me miró – Sabías que estabas absorbiendo mi oscuridad y no me lo quisiste decir. ¿Qué clase de…?

– No veía el sentido de preocuparte – Solté despreocupada.

**Algunos ataques de rabia. Mi rebeldía –inusual incluso para mí.**

– Cierto – Dijeron algunos.

– Como si ustedes supieran lo que se siente estar en esa posición – Dije cruzándome de brazos – Es raro incluso para mí

Sonya, Adrian y Lissa asintieron.

**Extraños sentimientos que estaban en mi pecho…**

– Sentimientos de amor por mí – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa.

– Sueña – Dijo Sydney.

Me reí.

**No, decidí. No había similitudes. Los sentimientos de Lissa se debían a la magia. Los míos al estrés. Por otra parte, me sentía bien ahora.**

– Genial, ahora nunca sabremos que significa eso realmente – Dijo Adrian – Yo sigo diciendo que ya estabas absorbiendo la oscuridad

– Estrés – Dijo Lissa pensativa – Sí, puede ser

– Dos opciones – Sonreí – Cualquiera pudo haber sido

**Viendo que me estaba mirando, traté de recordar donde habíamos dejado de hablar. "Tal vez eventualmente consigas encontrar una manera de utilizarla. Quiero decir, si Adrian encontró una forma de usar el Espíritu sin medicamentos…"**

– Yo usaba medicamentos – Sonrió.

– Eso no es medicamento. Es una estupidez – Dije fríamente.

**Ella comenzó a reír. "No lo sabes, ¿verdad?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Que Adrian se auto medica."**

Él sonrió.

– Eso no es medicarse – Dije.

– Pero funciona – Dijo Lissa, hablando por experiencia.

– Sí, funciona – Dije con ironía – Tanto como para hacer que alguien esté por matarte o andes apestando por todos lados. Como sea, no es medicarse

– Coincido con ella – Dijo Christian asintiendo.

"**¿Se auto medica? Pero él dijo-" gemí. "Por supuesto que se auto medica. Los cigarrillos. La bebida. Solamente Dios sabe que más."**

– Solo eso – Dijo Adrian riendo.

– Pues ya no más – Sydney sonriendo tranquila.

Claro. Si yo hice que dejara eso de lado, entonces claro que ella también lo hizo cuando comenzaron a salir. Aunque todos sabíamos que en algún momento volvía a beber como loco y a fumar.

**Ella asintió. "Sí. Que casi siempre tiene algo en su sistema."**

"**Pero probablemente por la noche no… y esa es la razón por la que entra en mis sueños."**

– Que lista – Dijo Adrian.

– No entres en mis sueños – Me quejé.

"**Hombre, me gustaría hacer eso" dijo.**

– ¿Por qué tuve que alentarte? – Me quejé.

– Es tarde para no apoyarme porque ya lo he aprendido – Sonrió ella emocionada.

– Bueno, tal vez así es mejor – Dije pensativa – Si Christian y tú comparten sus cosas en los sueños entonces yo no me veré forzada a verlos nunca

– Oh, eso es algo que no había notado – Christian sonrió.

– Gracias a Dios es una forma de estar segura… mentalmente – Dije.

"**Quizá algún día lo aprendas. Simplemente no te conviertas en una alcohólica en el proceso."**

– Sabes que no fue mi culpa, ¿cierto? – Me miró asustada.

– Sí. Fue de Avery – Sonreí tranquila – Solo no lo hagas más

– Te lo he prometido – Me sonrió. Suspire aliviada.

"**No lo haré," dijo. "Pero voy a aprender. Ninguno de los otros usuarios de Espíritu puede hacer esto, Rose –bueno, al margen de San Vladimir. Pero aprenderé al igual que él. Aprenderé a usarlo –y no voy a dejar que me hagan daño."**

– Ay que linda la determinación prima – Sonrió Adrian sonriendo.

– Y lo he aprendido – Sonrió – Me llevo mucho tiempo, pero al fin lo he logrado

Miró a Sonya. Claro que fue la ayuda de ella la que ha hecho que Lissa lograra aprender a entrar en los sueños.

**Le sonreí y le agarré de la mano. Tenía fe absoluta en ella. "Lo sé."**

– ¿Por qué tuve que alentarte? – Me dije a mí misma.

– Porque me quieres y sabes que podía – Respondió ella sonriendo.

Sonreí asintiendo.

**Hablamos durante la mayor parte de la noche. Cuando llegó el momento de ir a practicar con Dimitri, me separé de ella.**

– Pudiste haberlo dicho allí – Dijo ella.

– ¿Enserio piensas que era lo mejor? – Pregunte sin mirarla.

– No – Suavizo. Respiro hondo.

**Mientras caminaba, pensé en lo que me estaba perturbando. Aunque en los ataques del grupo de Strigoi había más miembros, los guardianes tenían confianza de que Isaiah era el líder.**

– Se notaba porque no quiso matarte y Elena quería llamar a los demás – Dijo Jill asintiendo.

**Eso no significaba que no hubiese más amenazas en el futuro, pero les llevaría más tiempo reagruparse.**

– ¿Esa es tu inquietud? – Preguntó Eddie.

– No – Dije.

**Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la lista que había visto en el túnel en Spokane, que tenía una lista de familias reales por tamaño. Isaiah había mencionado el nombre de los Dragomirs.**

– ¿Qué otra preocupación podría ser? – Pregunto Con ironía Lissa.

**Él sabía que casi habían desaparecido, y por lo que había dicho, sonaba como si quisiese acabar con ellos.**

– Oh Dios – Lissa contuvo el aliento.

**Claro, él ahora estaba muerto… ¿pero habría otros Strigoi con la misma idea? Negué con la cabeza. No podía preocuparse por eso. Hoy no. Todavía necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero pronto. Dentro de poco tendría que hacerle frente a ese tema.**

– Había más – Murmuré recordando a Nathan. Dimitri me tomo de la mano, besándome en la mejilla y susurrando algo en ruso solo para los dos.

**Ni siquiera sabía si todavía teníamos nuestras prácticas pero me fui a los vestuarios de todos modos.**

– No hubo prácticas – Dijo Dimitri.

– No – Sonreí divertida.

– ¿Entonces que hicieron? – Lissa me miró intrigada. Sonreí sin decirle nada y vi el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa se ensancho y la idea de un momento… romántico llego a su mente.

**Después de cambiarme de ropa para la práctica, corrí al gimnasio y encontré a Dimitri en el cuarto de suministros, leyendo un libro del Salvaje Oeste que a él tanto le gustaban.**

– Sigo sin saber por que – Dije.

Las hermanas de Dimitri sonrieron divertidas.

– Tiene gustos para lo antiguo – Dijo Viktoria riendo.

Dimitri se aclaró la garganta haciendo saber que aún estaba presente. Nosotros nos reímos un poco. Lo miré divertida y él me sonrió, lo besé fugazmente en los labios.

**Me miró cuando entré. Apenas lo había visto en los últimos días, por lo que pensé que debía estar ocupado con Tasha.**

– Es una pena que estuviera con Tasha – Dijo Lissa con una mueca algo decaída. Me encogí de hombros.

"**Sabía que vendrías" dijo, colocando un marca páginas en el libro.**

"**Es hora de entrenar."**

– Siempre pensando en pelear – Dijo Christian riendo.

**Negó con la cabeza. "No. Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Aún necesitas recuperarte."**

– Que tierno. ¿Cómo pudiste estar con Tasha? – Se quejó Lissa. Dimitri la miró sorprendido, y cuando iba a defenderse, Lissa alzó la mano negando con la cabeza y volvió a la lectura. Segura de que algo iba a pasar.

"**Estoy bien de salud. Preparada para las prácticas." Intenté sonar segura.**

– Digas lo digas… mientas segura, nunca va ser cierto. Para nadie – Negó con la cabeza mi madre.

– Lo sé – Dije.

**Pero Dimitri no se lo creyó. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentase a su lado. "Siéntate, Rose."**

**Dudé por un momento antes de obedecer. Acercó su silla más cercana de mí, para que nos sentásemos uno frente al otro. **

– Esto será interesante – Lissa sonrió.

– Muy interesante – Dijo Jill, emocionada.

**Mi corazón se aceleró, mientras le miraba a los ojos.**

"**Nadie supera su primer asesinato… una muerte… fácilmente. Incluso con los Strigoi… bueno, técnicamente quitar una vida. Es difícil. Y después de todo por lo que pasaste…"**

– A mí me parece que no tenias ni idea de que decir – Dijo Adrian.

Me reí ligeramente.

**Dio a la cabeza y, a continuación, cogió mi mano. Sus dedos eran como los recordaba, largos y fuertes, callos debido a los años de formación. "Cuando te vi… cuando te encontré en aquella casa… no puedes imaginar como me sentí."**

– Uh, así que no era todo el tiempo Tasha, Tasha, Tasha, Tasha – Dijo Lissa sonriendo.

Nos reímos un poco.

**Tragué. "¿Cómo… cómo te sentiste?"**

– Ah, genial, un momento romántico – Se quejó Eddie – ¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar todo esto?

– Porque está escrito – Declaró Lissa una respuesta obvia – Y porque yo quiero

– Bien – Dijo él a regañadientes.

"**Devastado… el dolor me golpeó. Estabas viva, pero la forma en que estabas… no pensé que te fueras a recuperar. Y eso me costernó, pensar que eso te había sucedido tan joven."**

– Hombre, solo le causas más dolor. Al final ibas a tratarla como una niña y todo eso que sucedió mientras el libro transcurría – Se quejó Adrian – ¿Te gusta verla sufrir?

Si yo fuera Adrian sentiría miedo, porque Dimitri había contraído todo los músculos de su brazo, su mirada feroz, peligrosa y dura daba a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de Adrian, y si no fuera por la mesa que los separaba, Adrian bien podría estar muerto.

Le froté el brazo intentando relajar su rabia contra Adrian y cuando lo logre le sonreí un poco. Mientras más tranquilo mejor.

**Apretó mi mano. "Pero te recuperarás –ahora lo sé, y estoy feliz. Pero aún no. Todavía no. Perder a alguien que te importa no es fácil."**

– No – Dijo Lissa cerrando los ojos suavemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

**Bajé la mirada, observando el suelo. "Es culpa mía" dije en voz baja,**

"**¿Hmm?"**

"**Lo de Mason. Que haya muerto."**

– Pensé que… – Intento decir Lissa.

Yo sacudí la cabeza para que no lo hiciera y ella entendió. Lissa quería decir que no había sido mi culpa, que dejará de pensar en eso, pero la cosa es que allí era el pasado y aún si ahora mismo estuviera pensando en que es mi culpa, un simple "no lo es" no va a cambiar nada.

**No necesité ver el rostro de Dimitri para saber que la compasión lo había llenado.**

"**Oh, Roza. No. Tomaste algunas malas decisiones… deberías habernos dicho a los demás a donde ibas, pero… no te puedes echar la culpa. Tú no lo mataste."**

Me pase una mano por el rostro y luego presione en el puente de mi nariz, inclinándome hacia delante con los ojos cerrados.

– Esa es la peor parte – Murmure.

Era sencillo decir que yo no tenía la culpa, después de todo esas personas no estuvieron allí, no lo vieron morir, no le dieron el pasaporte a la muerte, y no estuvieron a allí para intentar evitarlo. Sí, muy sencillo era venir y decirme a la cara que no era mi culpa. Y era difícil escucharlo y saber que era mentira lo que te decía, todo para que yo dejara de pensar en eso, pero no veían que lograban el efecto contrario.

– Bien – Lissa dijo suavemente, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que me perdí parte de la conversación. De todos modos no importaba porque en cuanto la miré ella volvió a la lectura.

**Lágrimas empezaron a surgir de mis ojos y lo miré. "Es como si lo hubiera hecho. Él se fue… por mi culpa. Nos peleamos… y yo le había contado lo de Spokane, incluso aunque me dijiste que no lo debía contar…"**

– Sí, no debiste… – Dijo Adrian.

– ¡Adrian! – Le regañaron todos y él sonrió nervioso.

– …culparte a ti misma – Dijo. Supe que aquello no era lo que quería decir, pero dado que todos lo regañaron cambio su objetivo. Suspiré.

**Una lágrima resbaló de mi ojo. Realmente, tengo que aprender a controlarlo. Como había hecho mi madre, Dimitri suavemente limpió la lágrima de mi mejilla.**

– Es tan tierno – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

"**No te puedes culpar por eso," dijo. "Puedes lamentar la decisión, y desear haber hecho las cosas de una forma diferente, pero al final, Mason también tomó una decisión. Eso fue lo que él optó por hacer. A fin de cuentas, fue su decisión, sin importar lo que tú hiciste."**

– Él tiene razón – Dijo suavemente mi madre.

Respire hondo, negándome a decir algo. Así que Lissa leyó nuevamente.

**Cuando Mason regresó por mí, me di cuenta de que él habían dejado que sus sentimientos por mí lo dominasen. Eso era lo que Dimitri temía siempre, si él y yo tuviésemos algún tipo de relación, nos podría –y a los Moroi que tuviésemos que proteger- en peligro.**

– Estamos muertos – Dijo Christian, algo temeroso, pero lo hacía fingido para sacar una broma a un ambiente pesado.

Lissa tragó saliva, entiendo lo que estaba haciendo, siguiendo el juego – Creo que podemos hacer nuestras oraciones finales

Mire a ambos divertida y luego a Dimitri que se encontraba serio, así suspiré besándolo en la mejilla.

– No va a suceder – Dije suavemente.

– No – Dijo con un tono serio.

"**Solo desearía haber sido capaz… no sé,… de hacer algo…"**

**Tragándome las lágrimas, quité mis manos de junto a las de Dimitri y me levanté antes de que dijese algo estúpido.**

– ¿Qué puede ser tan estúpido en esos momentos? – Preguntó Christian.

– No lo sé, un ataque de histeria, o quizás una pelea – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"**Debería irme", le dije rápidamente. "Avísame cuando empezamos a entrenar de nuevo. Y gracias por… la conversación."**

– Que mal – Se quejó Lissa.

**Comencé a girarme, y entonces de repente le oí decir. "No."**

**Le miré. "¿Qué?"**

– ¿Qué no lo ves? No quiere que te vayas – Dijo Adrian.

– No – Dije al unísono con Dimitri. Lissa sonrió mirando el libro.

**Me miro y algo cálido, maravilloso y poderoso surgió entre nosotros.**

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jill ansiosa.

"**No" repitió. "Es lo que le dije. A Tasha".**

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Christian, de pronto intrigado – Es posible que si le hubieras dicho que sí ella nunca…

– Me habría culpado – Hice una mueca.

– Porque era mi decisión – Repitió Dimitri.

"**Yo…" Cerré la boca antes de golpease el suelo.**

– Oh, desearía a ver visto eso – Dijo Eddie riendo.

Levante una ceja con una mueca molesta.

"**Pero… ¿por qué? Eso solo sucede una vez en la vida. Podrías haber tenido hijos. Y ella… a ella, ya sabes, le gustas…"**

– Buen punto – Dijo Sydney.

– No – Lissa le frunció el ceño.

**El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Sí, lo sé. Y es por eso que tuve que decir que no. No podía irme… no podía darle lo que ella quería. No cuando…" Dio unos pasos en mi dirección. "No cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra persona."**

– Ah eso es lo más dulce y romántico que he escuchado. Bueno y otras cosas que Christian ya me ha dicho – Dijo Lissa sonriendo. Me reí.

– Es tan cursi – Se quejó Christian. Lissa le dio un golpe y él gimió adolorido. Me reí aún más.

**Casi me eché a llorar de nuevo. "Pero parecía que te gustaba. Y siempre estás hablando de que actúo como una niña."**

– Eso es cierto. No hay derecho – Dijo Sydney sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lissa frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué no me dejan ver el romance con tranquilidad?

"**Actúas como una adolescente", dijo,**

– Lo estás haciendo mal – Cantó Eddie.

– Eddie – Lissa gruñó.

"**porque lo eres. Pero sabes cosas, Roza. Cosas que personas mayores que tú no saben. Aquel día…" Supe al instante al día al que se refería.**

– Ilústranos porque nosotros no – Dijo Christian.

– Aquí sale – Sonrió.

**Aquel que lo había empujado contra la pared. "Tenías razón, sobre como lucho por mantener el control. Pero nadie lo descubrió –y lo que dijiste me asusto. Me asusta."**

– A todos nos asusta que pueda ver cosas que nosotros mismos no vemos – Dijo Adrian tranquilo.

Fruncí el ceño.

"**¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa?"**

– Buena pregunta – Dijo Sydney sonriendo.

**Él se encogió de hombros. "Si lo saben o no, no me importa. Lo que importa es que nadie –aparte de ti- me conoce tan bien. Es difícil cuando una persona puede ver tu alma. Te fuerza a abrirte. A ser vulnerable. Es mucho más fácil estar con alguien que solo es un amigo ocasional."**

– Desprecio – Me reí. Dimitri me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

– Da miedo, lo sabes, pero también eso es lo que me gusta de ti – Susurró a mi oído.

Sonreí – Gracias

"**Como Tasha".**

"**Tasha Ozera es una mujer increíble. Es hermosa y valiente. Pero ella no…"**

– ¿No qué? – Preguntó Christian. Yo estaba casi segura de que si su tía no lo habría lastimado tanto, traicionándolo de la forma en que lo hizo, y casi herir a Lissa, él la estaría defendiendo ahora.

"**Ella no te entiende" terminé.**

– Eso da miedo – Dijo Christian.

– Sin duda que lo da – Dijo Eddie asintiendo.

**Él asintió. "Lo sabía. Pero aún así, todavía quería la relación. Sabía que sería más fácil y que ella me podía mantener alejado de ti. Pensé que podría hacer que me olvidase de ti".**

– Eso es cruel – Gimió Lissa – ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar en medio?

– Porque eres mi mejor amiga – Dije sonriendo. Ella gruñó al no obtener la respuesta que realmente quería.

**Yo había pensado lo mismo con Mason. "Pero no podías."**

– Obviamente no – Dijo Christian apuntándonos de pies a cabeza – O no estarías aquí con ella

– Seguramente con Tasha – Dije, negándome a pensar que hablaba sobre mi viaje para traerlo de vuelta a ser un dhampir.

"**Sí. Y, bueno… ese es el problema"**

– Siempre es tiene que haber un problema con ustedes dos – Se quejó ella.

"**Porque no podemos estar juntos."**

"**Sí"**

Lisa gimió.

"**Debido a la diferencia de edad."**

"**Sí"**

– No creo que la diferencia de edad sea el problema – Dijo Christian.

Bufé – Eso es porque no viste cuando le rompí el brazo al dhampir que me miró feo y me llamó puta después de que Lissa fue coronada reina

Algunos se rieron y otros me lanzaron miradas desaprobadoras. Yo sonreí divertida.

"**Pero más importante, porque vamos a ser los guardianes de Lissa y tenemos que concentrarnos en ella –no en nosotros."**

"**Sí"**

– Siempre tengo que estar en medio – Se quejó Lissa.

– Rose, ¿qué sacabas repitiendo todo eso? – Preguntó Jill inocentemente.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y miré a Lissa indicándole seguir, ella me miró extrañada y miró el libro leyendo enseguida.

**Pensé en eso por un momento y entonces le miré a los ojos. "Bueno", le dije finalmente. "De la manera en que yo lo veo, todavía no somos guardianes de Lissa."**

– Él lo era, tú no – Dijo Christian. Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y él se rió – Duele Rose, ¿quieres romperme el brazo a mí también ahora?

– No me importaría hacerlo – Dije riendo.

– Basta ambos – Dijo Lissa antes de leer.

**Me prepare para la respuesta. Sabía que seria una lección de la vida Zen. Algo sobre la fuerza interior y la perseverancia, sobre como las decisiones que tomamos hoy, influyen el futuro o alguna otra tontería.**

Dimitri se rió y todos lo miraron.

– Siento decepcionarte – Sonrió.

– Fue mejor – Dije sonriendo.

**En lugar de eso, él me besó.**

Lissa chilló al leer mientras algunos miraban a Dimitri sorprendidos, yo sonreí. Y sin dejar hablar a nadie, Liss siguió leyendo emocionada.

**El tiempo se detuvo cuando se me acercó y puso sus manos en mi cara. Acercó su boca y movió sus labios contra los míos. Al principio apenas era un beso, pero pronto aumentó, siendo cada vez más profundo y fuerte.**

– Supongo que debe ser la primera vez que oigo algo así – Dio Karolina.

– ¿Eh? – Jill la miró confundida.

– Dimitri – Dijo ella como si eso fuera la respuesta más obvia, pero le falta algo más para explicar.

**Cuando finalmente se alejó, me besó en la frente. Dejó sus labios allí varios segundos, mientras me abrazaba.**

– ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano es así? – Se rió Viktoria.

– Obviamente hay mucho que no conocemos de él – Sonrió Sonja.

**Yo quería que aquel beso durase para siempre. Pero rompió nuestro abrazo, pasó algunos dedos por mi pelo y mejilla y dio un paso hacia atrás.**

"**Nos vemos más tarde, Roza".**

– Me quede con la duda – Dijo Lissa de pronto – ¿Iban a tener una relación secreta o qué?

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella gruñó – Te juro que si pudiera leer tu mente no podrías ocultar nada

"**¿En nuestra próxima práctica?" Le pregunté. "Seguiremos practicando, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, todavía tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme"**

– Si, cosas de peleas para guardián – Dijo Christian con sarcasmo.

– Cállate – Dije riendo, dándole otro golpe en el brazo. Él se frotó con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo sabía que sus bromas no se habían terminado.

**Se detuvo en la puerta, me miró y sonrió. "Sí. Muchas cosas".**

– Muchas cosas que no tienen que ver con la práctica – Se quejó Eddie.

Nos reímos todos.

– No puede ser – Lissa gimió.

– ¿Qué? – La miré sorprendida, pensando que era algo malo porque a través del vínculo sentí que era algo malo.

– esto – Señaló al libro, y luego leyó en voz alta.

**Fin.**

Abrí la boca sorprendida y luego me reí.

Luego de que terminamos el libro nos encontrábamos limpiando las cosas que habíamos ensuciado. Ok, ellos lo hacía, yo seguía peleando con mi computadora para terminar el trabajo. Fue entonces que Lissa dejó lo que hacía y se me acerco.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó – Te vi muy tranquila en la lectura del último capítulo

– ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Pregunté sin mirarla.

– ¿Intentas engañarte a ti o a mí? –

Deje de mirar la pantalla del computador y la miré, negando a romperme como lo hice con Dimitri la noche anterior, sonreí ligeramente.

– Sabes, no quiero pensar en la muerte de Mason y estar recordándolo día a día por eso. Prefiero olvidarlo y recordar a mi mejor amigo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro que con esos ojos en blancos – Dije. Ella se estremeció un poco – Lo siento

– No – Dijo preocupada – Está bien. Rose, realmente no me gusto hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo, pero…

Desvié la mirada a los libros sobre la mesa de centro, todos dentro de la caja, y luego mire a mi amiga.

– Está bien. Sé que habrán muchas cosas más que posiblemente harán que me quiera arrancar los cabellos, gritar desesperada u otra cosa, pero no lo haré y lo sabes, además… creo que es una buena forma de cerrar un capítulo más en mi vida – Sonreí un poco.

Ella me miró fijamente – Quisiera saber que sientes realmente

– ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? – Sonreí divertida, ella asintió – Romperé la computadora si no se apresura con la carga

Lissa se rió entre dientes – Eso te sucede por dejar los trabajos a última hora

– Nos quedan dos semanas y yo estoy estresada – Dije – Tengo cientos de trabajos

– Si quedan dos semanas, ¿por qué te ofrecieron la beca ahora? – Preguntó Lissa de pronto.

– Era para el año que sigue – Dije volviendo a mirar la computadora y tecleando un par de cosas – ¿Por qué?

– Soy curiosa – Dijo. Hubo un silencio y luego hablo de nuevo – Leeremos el tercer libro cuando las clases terminen. ¿Te parece?

– ¿Qué importa? De todos modos me obligaras a leerlos – Dije riendo.

– Me gusta eso de ti – Dijo riendo. No dije nada más así que seguí con mi trabajo. Ella se fue con Christian a algún lado de mi casa, y pocas horas más tardes, cuando mi taza de café estaba dejando de hacer efecto, todos hablaban de las vacaciones y hacían planes mientras yo terminaba mi último informe para mañana.

– Eh, Rose, ¿quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó Eddie acercándose con una jarra de jugo.

Lo miré fijamente y lo vi tropezar con algo dejando caer el jugo en la computadora. Ésta comenzó a echar humo y a hacer sonidos extraños, la pantalla se movía borrosa hasta volverse negra, retrocedí cuando las chispas comenzaron a saltar junto con el humo. Unos brazos me rodearon pro la cintura alejándome hacia atrás.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras observaba mi computadora desmoronarse con dos trabajos apenas terminados. Los brazos que me rodeaban me soltaron con cautela, Dimitri trago saliva preocupado y susurró a mi oído en ruso, intentado calmar la furia que estaba por explotar en mí.

– ¡EDDIE! – No lo logró. Vi el terror en su rostro y de golpe soltó la jarra quebrándola en el suelo. Sin esperar más salí corriendo detrás de él mientras algunos se reían nerviosos. Iba a matarlo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Y éste ha sido el último capítulo de FROSTBITE! Ahora, como saben, el siguiente fds nos encontraremos con SHADOW KISSES, sin embargo les traigo una sorpresa. Mañana domingo, y dependiendo de la cantidad de personas que leen este capítulo, tal vez suba el resumen del libro, lo que equivaldría al capítulo 1 del fics. Nos veremos el próximo sábado!

~ Comentarios:

- aleja: Se que me tardo en actualizar, pero eso me da tiempo de escribir los capítulos en mi computador y hacer que no sea tan pesado.

- Zombiepeace: Yo también espero que no lo borren

- lezly66: Y este es el final del segundo libro, ahora comenzaremos el sábado con el tercer libro

- Smolderizada42: Tengo planeado hacer todos los libros. Gracias por todo, realmente me saco una sonrisa y me alegra que te haya gustado el libro

- jhoanneth: Que bueno que lo entiendas. ¿Charlie Davidson? ¿Es un escritor de libros o fics? Voy a revisarlo :) pero me suena su nombre, ¿no es quien escribió El Triangulo de las Bermudas, o sí? He leído muchos libros, ahora estoy con Cazadores de Sombras y me ha encantado, estoy en el penúltimo libro de la primera saga y VA también me fascina

- SaraiMHGS: Sí, recomienda el fics. Que bueno que te haya gustado y tengo planeado hacer los seis libros

- Yuul32Bd1: Que buena, me pregunto que amiga es wuaskjaskj que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí, de hecho me gusta la coherencia y la idea de Richelle, pero igual siento que casi me voy por el camino de los otros escritores de fics que cambian unas cosas, sin embargo solo el tiempo deparara el futuro. Lo de tener hijos también se me había pasado por la mente jiji

- Mini37VA: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y como sabes lo actualizo los sábados

- Alec0999: Y a seguir esperando porque aún quedan capítulos y libros por leer

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Quizá piensen que es un poco tarde, pero me quede dormida por unos minutos y parecieron horas jiji. Bueno, supongo que eso ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo el próximo sábado con el primer capítulo del siguiente libro, aunque sin darles esperanzas, quizá mañana, pero como dije, sin esperanzas

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
